


Heart Ranger

by netafaye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, drama and some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 336,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netafaye/pseuds/netafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Griffin meets Park Ranger Lexa Willows. Through crisis friendship develops and through friendship develops love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beeping sound of her alarm clock woke up Lexa Willows at 6 am. Groaning Lexa reached over to turn off the alarm and flipped her covers off as she sat up in bed. She hadn’t slept well during the night. Too much tossing and turning and when she did sleep she had bad dreams.

Sighing Lexa stood up and stretched her slightly muscular thin body and then made her way to the bathroom and put on her running clothes. Looking in the mirror she could see how the restless night had caused some dark shadows to appear under her green eyes. “It is going to be a long day.” She said out loud as she put her dark brown hair up in a ponytail with an elastic band. After drinking a glass of water she headed out her back door.

It was currently 45 degrees on this spring day and cloudy and Lexa remembered that it was supposed to rain later that day. The birds were chirping loudly as the sun just started to rise. Lexa loved being up at this time of morning and run as the sun rose. Lexa took the trail that ran by her home and started to jog along the trail. Her feet hitting the soft packed dirt with little sound as she ran the narrow path that she took most mornings along the Mt. Weather Park where she was the head park ranger. She lived in the small house that was attached to the park office which made it convenient to get to work.

Lexa grew up in this area and spent many days walking through the exact trails that she ran now. Back then she would bring her books and sit on the rocks that overlooked the river and when she was not reading she would be watching the water as it floated on by as she enjoyed the solitude. She still went to that spot along the river when she needed to get away and think. Her parents had lived in a farm not too far from the park so it was easy to walk over and hike anytime she wanted.

Lexa cut across the road and got onto another trail that would lead her back to her house. This route was only a couple of miles and while Lexa hated cutting her run short she praised herself for getting out of bed and getting this much done when all she really wanted to do was stay in bed where it was nice and warm and get more sleep but she wanted to get an early start as there were some families coming to the park today that had reserved some shelter houses and she wanted to make sure all the tables were set up and everything else was ready for the visitors.

After getting home and stretching Lexa showered and put on her tan uniform and got her gun out of the safe and put it in the holster. She hadn’t had to use it yet during her job here but it was required and it was always a possibility that she would use it especially when the park could have large wild animals roaming about it. The largest animal Lexa had seen so far had been deer and they didn’t bother anyone and as far as she knew there hadn’t been any attacks from animals on humans. Looking at the clock she knew that Gus would be in any minute and like he had been doing for the last two years that Lexa had been living here he would be bringing in breakfast for her. It was just one of his duties he would say as the office manager, dispatcher and friend.

Lexa was just about to the door that separated the office from her living quarters when she heard the knock on the door that told her Gus was in the office. Lexa walked through the door just as he was putting coffee grounds in the filter. Lexa would drink a few cups of coffee in the morning but Gus would be making several pots of the dark brew a day while he was there. He loved coffee and Lexa wondered how he ever slept.

“Good morning Gus. How are you today?” Lexa asked as she sat down at a desk and flipped open the lid to the Styrofoam container that her breakfast came in. She had a sausage, egg and cheese biscuit this morning. Gus always stopped at a local café to pick something up and Lexa never knew what he was going to get her but she always appreciated it even when he was overprotective.

“I’m fine Alexandra how are you?” After turning the pot on Gus came over to the desk and slowly lowered his big bulk of a body down on the opposite side facing Lexa and opened up his own container. It had been a strange relationship but Gus and Lexa’s mom had been good friend and had grown up together. He had promised Lexa’s mom that if anything ever happened to her that he would look out for Lexa. Two years ago when Lexa’s parents had died he kept his promise and looked after her.

“I didn’t sleep worth a darn but other than that I’m good. How is Harvey?” Harvey was Gus’ partner and was getting over the flu. They had met while they had both served in the Marines many years ago and had been together since. When you looked at both Gus and Harvey gay was not the word you thought of. Both were big men with long hair and beards. They looked like they would be more comfortable in a motorcycle gang then a gay pride parade. As they ate their breakfast Gus filled Lexa in on everything that had happened the night before including descriptions of projectile vomit. Fortunately at this time breakfast was all but over and Lexa excused herself and said that she was going to go check on some things.

It had been a quiet morning and Lexa had enjoyed being out in the fresh air as she checked the conditions of the trails but at 12:15 as Lexa was starting to head back to the office for lunch Gus’ voice came over the radio. “Lexa you need to head to Shelter house 12. We got a report of a missing kid.” Lexa though Damn that is not good as she picked up the microphone to the radio in her trailblazer to respond.

“10-4 Gus do we have any more information about the kid?” Lexa turned her vehicle around and started heading towards the shelter house. Gravel flew out from under her wheels as she sped up and thought about who all needed to be notified.

“Just that she is 10, the mom was pretty upset when she called.”

“Okay you had better get the Sheriff headed out here and call in the other staff, we need to block off the entrances just in case the disappearance is a kidnapping. Have fire and rescue stand by while I speak to the mother.”

Occasionally hikers would come up missing. They would accidentally get off the trail and get lost and sometimes they would get injured, from a stupid little accident to a major one that needed emergency services. There had been a few bad falls and trips while Lexa was in charge. and one drowning at the park that had happened several years ago before Lexa took over. This was the first time that there had been a missing kid and she hoped that if the kid just wandered off that the 10 year old didn’t get far. Some of the trails could be difficult for a little kid to cross.

Lexa pulled in at shelter house 12 and spotted six people sitting on picnic tables waiting for her. A woman that Lexa assumed was the mother was being comforted by another woman and the only other adult there was a man who was walking up to Lexa as she exited the vehicle. Three kids who appeared to be under the age of ten sat quietly staring at the crying woman.

“Hi my name is Walter Miller. I am Cassie’s uncle.”

“Lexa Willows.” Lexa shook his hand. “Is Cassie the one that is missing?”

“Yes, Cassie Miller.” He had a picture on his phone that he shown to Lexa. “This is the most recent picture that we have of her. She is 10 years old and you should know she is autistic.” The man looked like he was ready to cry.

“When did you see her last?” Lexa took out a small notebook out of her shirt pocket. She then gave her cell phone number to the man so he could forward her the picture which he immediately did. Lexa then forwarded it to Gus to have pictures printed off.

“She was over near the playground.” He indicated a small area on the other side of the shelter house that had a swing set and some other playground equipment near the entrance to a trail that let into the woods. “She was on the swing the last time I saw her. When we noticed that she was missing we called for her and looked around the immediate area but didn’t see her. That is when we called you.”

“Okay, what was she wearing and you said she is autistic. Where is she on the spectrum?” Lexa wrote down the information in her notebook as Walter talked.  
“She was wearing a red shirt and jeans. Blue shoes and the severity…gosh I’m not sure…she is really smart and can make changes to her mom’s computer and can use her mom’s charge card to buy games on the computer but she doesn’t talk…ever.”

Lexa took down what information she got from Cassie’s uncle then got more information from the mother and then walked over to look by the playground equipment and by the trees several feet away from the slide. She looked at the trail there for some signs that the little girl had gone that way. She thought she could have just wandered off and would be back soon but Lexa had to consider all the possibilities. Lexa didn’t see anything that indicated that Cassie had gone this way as she reached for her radio. “Gus better call fire and rescue and get them here. We need their assistance in an attempt to locate.”

“Damn, ok Alexandra and the Sheriff is on his way. I was able to get ahold of Rangers Lincoln and Indra. Anya hasn’t reported back in yet and I have the pictures waiting for you.”  
“Okay just keep trying to get ahold of Anya.” Lexa gave her some further instructions and then went to speak to the family again. She assured them they would do everything they could and it would be best if they went and waited at the park ranger office. She knew Gus would take good care of them. Reluctantly they agreed to the suggestion. They had wanted to help but it was best for the kids not be running around on the trails or staying outdoors waiting for however long it took to find the girl. Hopefully they found her and alive. Just as they packed up and left the Sheriff pulled up followed shortly by Lincoln and Indra. Indra had stopped at the office to gather a bunch of maps and copies of the picture of Cassie that Lexa had forward to Gus. Both would get handed out to those that would be searching the park.

*  
Clarke Griffin was enjoying her day off and was just sitting down to eat lunch when her pager went off notifying her of the need for assistance in finding a lost child at Mt. Weather Park. She was firefighter/paramedic and while she just got off of her 24 hour shift and was looking forward to having the next 48 hours off she knew that she could be called in at any time if they needed her and a missing child out in who knows how many miles of woods wasn’t a good thing and she needed to respond. Grabbing half of her sandwich she wolfed it down as she snatched her truck keys, radio and cell phone she headed towards the park. She knew by the time she would have gotten to the fire department the ambulance and other trucks would have gone out already. Her coworkers who were working their shifts would have hopped in the trucks and already headed out. It was easy when you got to live and sleep at the fire station to be ready on a moment’s notice during your shift so she sent a quick text to the Chief that she would be responding to the scene. Turning her blue light on that sat on the dash of her truck Clarke headed towards the park.

The entrance to the park was guarded by one of the deputies. Clarke didn’t know they guy very well but knew he had been out on a few accidents that Clarke had responded to. He waved her on in and Clarke headed towards the shelter house. When she got there she saw the ambulance and several other EMS personnel were there as well as the Sheriff and she could see them gather near some playground equipment. Other EMS personnel were arriving as she parked and she grabbed her gear and ran over to where the others gathered nodding to a few of her friends who were waiting for directions. One of the female park rangers was speaking and was passing out papers. When the bundle was handed to her Clarke discovered it was a map of the area along with the picture of the little girl. She took one of each and passed it on then listened intently to what the ranger was saying.

“We will be splitting up into groups of two. Each group will be taking a trail that runs through the park except for one group which will stay here in case she comes back. Deputies will patrol the roads around the park and as you saw when you came in there will be deputies to monitor the entrances. Any vehicles going out are to be searched and visitors will not be admitted in the park. Only vehicles that are emergency services are going to be allowed in till we are done here. If we haven’t found her by night fall we will start again in the morning.” Lexa looked around to those that had gathered. She had met most of them previously and had grown up with several of the EMS providers who were originally from this area. Scanning the crowd as she spoke Lexa saw a woman that she knew she hadn’t met before and figured that she had to be new on the department. She knew she would have remembered the woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes in the paramedic jacket as she really stood out from the rest of the group she was with. For one thing aside from Indra and herself she was the only other woman present and while she was a little shorter than Lexa everyone else standing by her towered over her. Lexa noticed that she was listening intently to her instructions as her fingers pulled her blonde hair back into a pony tail. Finishing up Lexa then turned it over to the Sheriff and let the Sheriff speak and give further instructions and then they broke up into their two person groups. Lexa’s boots crunched over the rocks as she went to her truck to get her backpack with some gear that they would possibly need. When she turned around the blonde paramedic was waiting for her.

“The Chief thought it was a good idea for me to go with you.” Clarke said as she reached out to take Lexa’s hand in greeting. “I’m Clarke Griffin.” Clarke noted that Lexa’s hands were nice, soft and warm and it was hard for her to tear her eyes away from the other woman. She had pretty green eyes which were currently looking at her in an intense way.

“Lexa Willows.” Lexa finally said after a moment. She was momentarily caught off guard at the feelings that washed over her as she looked at the other woman up close. “You must be new. I don’t recall meeting you before.” Lexa gave Clarke a small smile as they finished shaking hands.

“Yes I have only been on this department for about three months.” Clarke told Lexa as they started to walk towards their assigned trail. “I’m still learning the area which is why the Chief thought I should come with you. He said you knew the area well.”

“Yes, I know the area well. I won’t let you get lost.” They reached the beginning of the trail and side by side started down the path.

Looking at the park ranger Clarke thought that she wouldn’t mind getting lost with her. Lexa was a little taller than herself, was very pretty even without wearing any type of make-up. Dark brown curly hair was pulled up away from her face and she had gorgeous green eyes. Her body was fit and looked really good in a uniform. Clarke found the other woman really attractive Of course I find her attractive anyone would but knew she needed to focus on the task at hand. She is probably straight, Clarke thought, and this is not a date so get your head back into what you need to do. Shaking her head and pulling the straps of her back up further on her shoulders Clarke tried to focus and pay attention to where they were walking.


	2. Chapter 2

They were walking along the dirt path for some time searching for the little girl and they would occasionally call her name though they knew she wouldn’t be able to yell back but maybe she would come at the sound of their voices. There wasn’t much talking as they were listening to the sounds of the woods and to see if they could catch any sign of the girl. Lexa was a really quiet person to begin with and didn’t know what she would say to the pretty blonde that walked with her. The woman made her nervous and she didn’t know why just that her heart sped up just a little bit when she noticed the other woman occasionally glance her way so she focused on her job and kept quiet. Periodically the other searchers could be heard over the radio as they would check certain spots along their search area and check in.

Lexa hoped they could find the little girl before it got dark. If she was still in the park and if she was still alive then she would be exposed to the cold night. During the day it would warm up but the temps this time of year at night could get really cold. If they couldn’t find her before night fall that chances that she would survive the night were slim and that was with just dealing with the temperatures. The little girl could also have to deal with running into some animals that thought she was their midnight snack.

“So how long have you been a park ranger?” Clarke asked as she broke the silence along their walk. She had been looking for signs of the little girl but had been watching Lexa a little as they walked. Lexa looked so intense, focused and lost in thought.

“Five years total.” Lexa then added. “I’ve been at this site for a few years now.” They were moving up hill and it started to become steep along the trail. ”Here let me help.” Lexa reached over and lightly grabbed Clarke’s hand to help her up the hill. She let her hand go when they reached the top.

“You’re kind of young to be in charge of all this aren’t you?” Clark imagined that Lexa was around her own age which would make her in her mid-20s. Clarke imagined Lexa would have had to be older to have that much responsibility.

They had stopped at the top of the hill and Lexa looked around as it was a good vantage point to see where they had come. Since the trees were still bare of leaves it was easier to see between them and see the ground. _To see a body_. She finally looked at Clarke. “No one else applied for the job” Lexa was curious about Clarke. “What about you? Where were you stationed at before you came here?”

“My hometown of Woodland.” Clarke said. “I had just graduated high school and got on the volunteer fire department there. I became a fire fighter and EMT and eventually took classes to becoming a paramedic. I heard they were hiring here so I tested for it and got the job.” Clarke took her backpack off as it looked like they were resting and got out a bottle of water.

“Do you like it?” Lexa asked getting out her own bottle of water and taking a drink. Her stomach grumbled at her unhappily as she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. The cold water helped ease the dryness in her throat.

“Yes but it is hard when the calls are bad and we lose someone. The guys are nice and they have been mostly welcoming. There are only four other women in the department but it’s nice to have them there, cuts down on the testosterone. Only one guys gives me a hard time but I usually just give it right back to him and he shuts up for a while.” Clarke noticed Lexa nod at this figuring she understood what it was like. “Can I ask you a question?” She waited till she saw the other woman nod again. “How come on your name plate it says A. Willows but your name is Lexa.”

Lexa gave Clarke a small smile as she stepped closer to the other woman before answering her question. “You’ve got something…” She noticed a leaf had blown into Clarke’s hair and she reached out slowly to get it as Clarke stood real still. Lexa got the leaf out of the back of Clarke’s hair and stepping back she showed her what she took out of her hair before letting it fall onto the ground. “The A is for Alexandra. Which is my full first name but most people call Lexa.”

“Oh that is neat. I like Lexa. Most people whose name is Alexandra go by Alex. You’re the first Lexa I’ve met.” Clarke said as she smiled at the other woman. She was at first unsure what was happening when Lexa had stepped closer to her before realizing that the other woman was reaching for something in her hair. Her heart beat had started beating faster when the other woman had come more in her personal space but now had returned to a more normal pace.

“Well you are the first woman whose name is Clarke that I’ve met.” Lexa indicated that they should keep walking and they both put their back packs back on and started down the trail again.

“Yeah well my dad was hoping for a boy and they were pretty sure I was supposed to be a boy so he kept calling me Clarke whenever he talked to mom’s belly. When I was finally born and turned out to be a girl he decided to keep the name since he had been using it all this time.”

“Do your parents live around here?” Lexa asked as she stepped over some rocks that were in the path. She had to remember to come out and remove them from the path later.

“Yes, my dad is a science teacher at the college and my mom is a doctor in town.” Clarke replied as she stepped over the rock as well. Some were loose and she slid a little.

Lexa checked on Clarke to make sure she was okay and seeing that she was asked. “Your mom is Abby Griffin?”

“Yes she is.” Clarke said. “Do you know her?”

“No I’ve just heard her name mentioned before. It was all good things. People think she is a good doctor and valuable to the community.”

“She is good at what she does.” Clarke admitted. “What about your parents?”

“I grew up in the area. They had a farm not too far from here.” Lexa had been looking at Clarke but she turned away as her eyes lowered to the path they were walking on.

Clarke heard the word _had_ and detected the sadness in Lexa’s voice and wondered if Lexa’s parents were still alive so she asked the other woman if they were. Lexa shook her head and quietly said “No.” Lexa then went on to explain her parents had died in an accident. A drunk driver had hit them one night when they were coming home from dinner.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke said as she reached over and touched Lexa’s arm briefly. She saw Lexa gave her a small sad smile as they continued on their way down the path.

They continued on in silence till they reached some cliffs that some outdoor enthusiasts would use to rappel down. It was one of the parks attractions. There were many cliffs and caves that people would come and explore. Lexa knew the best way to see the cliffs were to use a trail at the bottom to get the full view of the formation. Hikers would come here and rappel down the sides then take the path down below to go to another area. There was really no safe path to go down to the ground from the top of the cliffs as it was very steep and treacherous. Lexa surveyed the area and thought she saw something red along the grey cliff walls on the other side. She stopped Clarke and pointed. “Look over there do you see it.” Lexa reached into the back pack and pulled out some binoculars and pointed them towards the cliffs. “It’s her.” She said calmly as she grabbed Clarke’s hand and made their way uphill and around the path towards the direction the little girl was in.

As they got closer Clarke noticed that the little girl wasn’t moving and was lying on a ledge halfway between the top of the cliff and the ground. Lexa used her radio to let the others know they spotted Cassie and to have them start coming in their direction. They were going to need help. As they got closer to the cliff edge they saw the area where the little girl must have slipped down. The dirt was disturbed and some grass had been pulled out as she slid down to where she currently rested. It was a good two to three story drop to the ledge that Cassie was lying on. They inched towards the edge and carefully looked over.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Best way to get her is to go down.” Lexa said as she took off her backpack and reached inside for some rope used for rappelling, two climbing harnesses and some gloves.

“How are you going to do that?” Clarke asked looking at the rope that was being pulled out of Lexa’s bag. “Lower yourself with the rope?”

“Yes.” Lexa said simply as she wrapped one end of the rope around a tree and secured it. “And so are you.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Clarke said nervously watching as Lexa set up another set of ropes. “I’ve never rappelled before Lexa.”

“I’ll talk you through it.” Lexa looked at Clarke whose blue eyes were opened wide in apprehension. Lexa reached out and put her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “It’s not that hard and we will go down together slowly. I won’t let you get hurt.”

“I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I hate heights.” Clarke smiled nervously.

Lexa wasn’t a fan of heights either but she knew what needed to be done. “You can do this Clarke. I need you to go down with me. I know first aid but if she is really hurt she is going to need you.” Lexa saw Clarke take a deep breathe. “Okay?”

Clarke released the breath and nodded. She knew that she would step up and do what needed to be done to help save the little girl. “Okay. So what do I have to do?”

Lexa quickly gave Clarke instructions on how to put the harness on and her hand positions for when she was going down the cliff. In a short amount of time they were both making their way down the wall very slowly. Clarke’s heart was beating very fast but there was something exhilarating about climbing down the side of the cliff. The hardest part had been going over the ledge. Lexa could have zipped down to the ledge faster than what they were going but she wanted to stay close to Clarke and make sure she got down safely. Soon they were both down and quickly knelt next to Cassie to do an assessment.

Clarke reached to check the pulse at the little girl’s neck and could feel a faint one. “She is alive.” Clarke checked the girl for injuries that she could see. Cassie’s body was covered in bruises and scrapes and she was really dirty. Clarke pulled a neck brace out of her pack and with Lexi’s help placed it around the girl’s neck to stabilize her spine. She then checked her eyes. “Her pupils are not equal.” Clarke continued working on vitals as Lexa radioed the information to the others. Cassie vitals were very weak but she had a pulse and was breathing. They would need to take her up the cliff in a stretcher so her spine stayed as stable as possible. Nothing appeared to be broken but they would need to have her get x-rays to make sure. While they waited Clarke set up an IV for fluid and cleaned and bandaged up the injuries she could. The worst being a head laceration. She placed her jacket over the girl to keep her warm.

Lexa had quietly watched Clarke work as she relayed information. Clarke’s actions were swift and confident and after doing everything she could do at this point she sat back on the ground to wait. When their eyes met Lexa could see the look of concern in Clarke’s eyes.

“They need to hurry. Her vitals are not good.”

Lexa radioed for the other searchers location and told them to hurry. “They should be here soon.” She looked sadly at Cassie lying there on the hard ground trying not to think about what had happened to her.

Clarke nodded and leaned down to whisper to Cassie. “Hang in there kiddo.” She sat back and tried to get comfortable on the hard ground and she looked over at Lexa who was looking down to the ground below. “Have you had to go down cliffs to get anyone before?” It had been clear that Lexa was skilled when it came to going down the cliff.

Lexa looked at Clarke and shook her head. “No, I have been down cliffs before but that was for fun not to rescue someone.” She had been down these particular cliffs more than once but it had been several years ago.

“What else do you do for fun?” Clarke asked curiously. She was interested in knowing more about this woman and while they waited it was a good time as any. Waiting was hard so she tried to distract herself. Cassie needed to be at the hospital now and it frustrated Clarke to not be able to do anything more.

“I go on walks and I run and go to some ball games sometimes. I like movies and reading. I’m not too exciting.” She smiled sheepishly. “What about you?” She glanced back at Clarke waiting for the other woman’s response.

“I read too.” Clarke said looking down at Cassie to check to see how she was looking. “I like to draw and I paint some. I go out with friends occasionally but usually just work.” Work was actually pretty much all she did lately. With her work schedule, the meetings and trainings she was pretty busy. She couldn’t even remember when she had last been on a date.

“I work a lot too. Winter is usually not very busy but when it warms up we get campers and boaters it can get pretty busy.” Lexa watched as Clarke took another set of vitals. “How is she?” Lexa asked when Clarke was done.

“The same which is not good but at least she is stable for now.” Clarke looked up along the cliff. “I wish they would get here.”

Lexa gave Clarke a sympathetic look. She hoped help would arrive to or else they would have to figure out some other way to get the girl off the ledge.

They sat there for a few minutes more when they heard voices above them. The help that they needed had arrive and with yelling back and forth instructions the ropes that they used to rappel down were pulled up and attached to a stretcher that was being lowered down. In unison they move Cassie onto the board and strapped her in then she was pulled slowly up. When she was all the way up Lincoln and a paramedic named Bellamy carried her towards the ambulance about ¼ a mile up the trail. Other firefighters lowered the ropes again and was willing to pull them back up but Lexa thought it would be better to go all the way to the ground and walk back on the trail. Going down was easier than going up so they attached themselves to the ropes and lowered themselves all the way to the ground. The ropes were once again pulled up and would be dropped off at the office by one of the firefighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos. I do appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

Lexa walked them through uneven ground till they reach the trail. It had only been a few hours since they started looking for Cassie but by then the temperature had dropped some as the cloud cover had increased. It had started to rain lightly as they made their way along the path neither one talking as they tried to hurry. Lexa knew that they would reach the office first before the shelter house where their vehicles were parked so she contacted Gus via the radio to get someone to go get her trailblazer and bring it back to the office using the extra keys.

“After we get to the office I can give you some dry clothes and I will give you a ride to your truck okay?” Lexa asked as she pulled her back pack tighter around her. With the back pack getting wet it was starting to get slippery and sliding out of place.

“That would be great.” Clarke said noticing that it was starting to rain a little harder and the wind picked up. Her jacket had still been on Cassie as they pulled her up and she only wore a thin short sleeve shirt with her jeans and the rain falling was cold as it splashed on her skin. “Is it much farther?”

“Just about half a mile.” Lexa said noticing that Clarke was shivering and she had goose bumps from getting soaked in the rain. Clarke’s clothes were all wet and sticking to her body especially to her breasts. Lexa could see the outline of Clarke’s nipples through the thin material and she swallowed heavily and looked away quickly. She noticed the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach at the sight but chose to ignore it she pulled out her radio again. “Gus can you get the fire place going and go into the bedroom and get two sets of warm clothes out?”

“Alexandra are you still out in this weather? I saw the ambulance go by about 15 minutes ago.” Came the worried reply from Gus. “Why do you need two of them?”

“I have someone coming back to the office with me and we are almost there and could you get a fresh pot of coffee going?” Lexa was feeling the cold and a shower and something hot to drink sounded wonderful.

“I just made a fresh pot ten minutes ago.” Gus’ voice held a hint of annoyance as if Lexa should have known better.

“Okay, thanks Gus see you soon.” Once again Lexa put away her radio and turned to Clarke. “You could take a shower when we get to my place and get warmed up. I wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

Clarke nodded as she crossed her arms in front of her and kept putting one foot in front of the other. The path was now muddy and at certain places they had to walk through some puddles. The water was cold and which was now seeping into her shoes. _Great now every part of me is now wet. Guess that is what I get for not being prepared and wearing my boots._ She looked up from the path and saw a structure through the trees. It was the ranger station.

They exited the path and walked through Lexa’s back yard. Clarke noted that there was a brick patio that had a gas grill in one corner. The patio also had some lawn patio furniture and a fire pit. They made their way across it and up the back steps as Lexa let them in and started pulling off her boots as soon as the door was shut.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes.” Lexa said and immediately her face began to redden in embarrassment in how those words may have sounded to the other woman. “I mean why don’t you leave your shoes and socks here and I will show you where the bathroom is.”

Clarke laughed lightly at Lexa’s embarrassment and took off her shoes and socks. She thought Lexa was really cute when she was embarrassed. She followed Lexa into her bedroom that was off to the right of the room they were in. The bedroom held a large dresser and queen size bed. The bed was covered in a white and purple quilt with little flower patterns on it. The only other furniture was a chair that sat in the corner.

“Towels and anything you may need are in the cabinet.” Lexa said as she turned on the lights in the bedroom and bathroom. She then walked over to the bed. Gus had places two pairs of her flannel pajamas on the bed. “And here is something to wear.” She handed Clarke her blue pajamas.

Clarke noticed that Lexa wasn’t meeting her eyes and as soon as Clarke took the pajamas she excused herself and left the bedroom. _She must be really embarrassed_ and when she looked in the mirror to see her reflection _or I am really scary looking_. Shivering Clarke stripping off her clothes and freed her hair. She walked over to the shower to set the temperature and got in. The warm water felt good on her skin and did much to warm her back up and make her feel almost normal. Washing her hair quickly she rinsed and got out of the shower. The towels were nice and soft and soon she was dry and dressed in the pajamas that were a little too tight for her as Lexa’s waist was a little narrower then hers but the pajamas were soft and warm. Gus had also included a pair of socks that Clarke slipped on and once all dressed she brushed her hair quickly and left the bathroom.

Once Clarke had been shown to the bathroom Lexa had gone into her laundry room and pulled out some clothes that she had in a basket in order to wear after stripping off her uniform. It felt good to have the wet clothes. She went and got a couple cups of coffee and assured Gus that they were all right. He had wondered what had happened and who was with her and she quickly filled him in. She had just sat the coffee on the dining room table when Clarke came out. “Feel better?” Lexa asked her eyes traveling the length of Clarke’s body. She noticed that the pajamas were a little tight but at least they were clean and dry.

“Much better thank you.” Clarke said as Lexa walked towards her as it was her turn in the shower. She noticed Lexa had already taken off her wet clothes and wore a t-shirt and shorts. Clarke observed Lexa’s legs and noted they were well formed and muscular. _Probably from all the running_.

“There is a cup coffee for you on the table and Gus will bring in some sandwiches. Help yourself. I’m going to go get washed off.” Lexa walked by her and gave her a small smile as she passed and once in her room she shut the door. Ignoring the thoughts she was having about the woman in the other room she stripping off her clothes and climbed into the shower to warm up and remove the sweat that had formed from their search.

Clarke looked around the room. Lexa’s house was basically one big open space. The living room was to the left with the fire place blazing and in the other corner was the kitchen and dining area. A big bulk of a man came through a door by the kitchen with a plate that had some sandwiches and fruit. He had long greying hair and beard that reached several inches passed his chin. He sat the plate down on the dining room table and then turned to Clarke.

“Hello there. I’m Gus.” Then voice was rough but when smiled at Clarke it was so warm and lit up his whole face.

“Clark Griffin.” Clarke said as she went over and shook the man’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” The big man said sincerely. “If you need anything let me know.”

Clarke gestured to the coffee and sandwiches. “This is great. Thank you.” She watched as Gus smiled at her one last time and went back to the office.

Clarke walked over to the table and picked up one of the coffee mugs and sandwiches and went and sat by the fire. There was a couch with a coffee table in front of it and two chairs opposite the couch. Clarke said in the chair closest to the fire and enjoyed the warm the fire produced. On the walls there were pictures of various nature scenes, a flat screen TV was mounted to the wall above the fireplace with a DVD player on a shelf underneath and there were several book cases filled with books that made up this part of the home. The interior of the home was rustic but very comfortable.

When Lexa came out of the bathroom Clarke’s had to keep her mouth from dropping open. Lexa’s hair was free from the pony tail and fell down passed her collar bones in dark brown waves. She wore pajamas similar to ones Clarke herself wore but these were a red flannel. Clarke though when Lexa was wearing her uniform and had her hair back she looked so in charge and professional now with her hair down and wearing glasses she looked so young. Clarke thought Lexa was the cutest woman she had ever seen.

Lexa walked over to the table and grabbed her own cup of coffee and a sandwich and came and sat on the couch opposite Clarke. She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed slowly enjoying finally having something in her stomach. “Enjoying the fire?” Lexa finally asked as she brought her legs up underneath her.

“Yes it is wonderful.” Clarke was indeed enjoying the heat from the fire. “How do you feel?”

“I’m good. I hope you don’t mind but I put your clothes in the wash with mine. Should be ready in an hour and a half if you don’t mind hanging out here till then?”

“I’m fine here.” Clarke said as she took another sip of her coffee. “Though I should call the Chief and let him know where I’m at.” She started to get up and go over to where she left her phone.

“Probably a good idea and you stay put I can get it.” Lexa walked over to where Clarke had left her shoes and back pack. She had placed the phone on a book shelf that was right by the back door. Picking up the phone she took it to Clarke then she went and got the coffee and the plate of sandwiches and gave Clarke some privacy to make her phone call. When Clarke was done she walked back over to the couch and sat down after placing the coffee and sandwiches on the table.

“Cassie was still alive when she got to the hospital. Marcus doesn’t know anything more about her condition.” Clarke placed the phone next to her on the chair.

“I’ll find out more tomorrow.” Lexa said as she sat back down. “I will need to know how she is doing for my reports.”

They both sat back in their seats to relax and watch the fire which was heating up the room nicely and whose flames they both gazed into produced a calming effect. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

“So how did you end up being a park ranger? Have you always wanted to do that?” Clarke asked as she leaned over and grabbed another sandwich from the plate that Lexa sat on the coffee table. She watched as Lexa tucked her hair behind her very cute ears _. Adorable_.

“I’ve always liked nature and being outside. I actually spent a lot of time here at the park when I was little. I would walk the trails and play on them when I was a kid and pretend.” Lexa notice Clarke smiling at her and she gestured for Lexa to go on. “I always liked those heroic sword fighting movies and I would pretend I was this famous warrior. My friends and I would use tree limbs as swords and we would duel each other to get to see who would save the damsel in distress. I would walk the trails, climb the trees and go into the caves. I’m sure my parents wouldn’t have been happy if they knew what I was up to. Anyway it always felt good to be outside. It was always so peaceful for me.” Lexa put her coffee cup down as she was finished drinking coffee for the day. “Would you like anymore coffee Clarke?”

“No thank you I’m good.” Clarke sat her own cup down. “So how did you get from saving the damsel in distress…and did you save her often? To being where you are now?”

“The damsel was my friend Costia and she really didn’t want to be saved. She would play the princess part but when it was time for me to slay the dragon or climb up the tree to rescue her she would say something like. “The dragon isn’t really dead and now _I’m_ going to have to take care of it myself.” Each time I would triumph over some adventure that we were doing it always got turned around. It is sort of like Lucy from the peanuts cartoon who holds the football for Charlie Brown. When he goes to kick it she pulls the football away and he tumbles on his ass.”

Clarke laughed at this imagining the scene that Lexa mentioned and of a young Lexa running around with a tree branch slaying imaginary creatures.

“She would beg me to save her from something and one time when I tried to save her…I believe from being locked in a tower. The tower being half way up a tree she pushed me and I fell down and broke my wrist.”

“Oh my god you’re kidding?” Clarke laughed some more and Lexa decided that she really liked the sound of Clarke’s laugh and the way her laughter made her squirm around in the chair.

“Afraid not and she did that to me all the time. I was always trying to impress her and for some reason to get her attention. I would do whatever she wanted back then though but it never impressed her much.”

Lexa sighed at the memory which didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke. “So what happened to her? Are you still friends?” Clarke asked wondering if the child friendship they had turned into an adult relationship. It sure seemed from what Lexa said so far that it was a possibility that she _liked_ her friend.

“We grew up and she got popular and started hanging out with the in crowd. They thought they were pretty cool and I was just some nerdy girl who had her nose in a book all the time. I wouldn’t smoke or drink. I didn’t drive my car fast. She thought I was pretty weak.” Lexa smiled sadly at the memory of Costia saying that she didn’t want to be around her anymore. “So I studied hard partly because I liked learning and partly because I wasn’t very social. I didn’t have many friends. I took a lot of college courses like forestry, botany and ecology and got my BA. I’ve never gotten over enjoying being on the trails or being outside so I looked for a job that would let me do that and here I am.”

“And like today you get to save damsels in distress.” Clarke smiled gently at Lexa enjoying the way that a blush appeared on the other woman’s face.

“What about you? How did you end up in your profession?” Lexa asked ignoring the way that Clarke’s smile made her feel.

“My mom had wanted me to be a doctor like her. I didn’t want to go to medical school for that many years but I knew I wanted to do something to help people. I have a friend, Wells is his name, he is a couple years older than me and he joined the volunteer fire department and thought I would like it and they wanted more women to join so I did. My mom is not too thrilled about me going into burning buildings but as long as I don’t go up a ladder I’m good.

Lexa laughed as she stood and went and put their clothes in the dryer. She was really enjoying Clarke’s company and smiled more around her then she had in a long time and she wondered if Clarke would be agreeable to hanging out again some other time. Lexa didn’t have too many friends other than Gus and Harvey. Sometimes she would go have a drink with Indra, Lincoln or Anya but she didn’t really like to drink all that much. One drink and she was buzzed. If she went out she usually went alone or she went over to Gus’ and ate dinner with them and watched movies. She was going to ask Clarke if she wanted to do something together sometime but when she got back to the living room she noticed that Clarke had laid her head against the back of the chair and was asleep. Lexa watched her for a few minutes noticing how peaceful the other woman looked. She had curled herself up in the chair as much as she could and had her arms crossed in front of her chest with her head leaning back on the headrest slightly to the right. The clothes would take about an hour to dry so she figured she would just let Clarke get some rest. Lexa walked over to one of her many bookshelves and picked up a book that she was working through and sat back on the couch to read. As she tucked her legs up on the couch she looked back over to Clarke. She really was a beautiful woman and so caring. Lexa could see that in how she took care of Cassie Miller.

The beep of the dryer woke Clarke up from her nap. She shot up in her chair momentarily forgetting where she was at and when she looked around she didn’t see Lexa anywhere. Needing to go to the bathroom she got up and went through Lexa’s bedroom to the bathroom. When she got out Lexa was at the table with the laundry basket. Clarke’s clothes were folded in a neat pile on the table.

“There you are.” Clarke said walking over to the table. “Thanks for letting me take a nap. Hope I didn’t drool all over. That would be embarrassing.”

“There was no drool and your welcome.” Lexa finished with the laundry and put the basket aside. “If you’re ready go ahead and get dressed and I can take you back out to your truck.” She really wished Clarke would stay longer but she didn’t want to keep her. Clarke was clearly tired and was probably ready to go home.

“Yes I should probably go.” Clarke said picking up her clothes. “You need to let me repay you for all of this.” Clarke wanted an excuse to see Lexa again and get to know her better. She seemed like she would be an interesting woman and a dinner invitation hopefully would be accepted.

“That is not necessary.” Lexa assured her. “It was my pleasure.” She was happy that she got to spend some time with Clarke. She didn’t often have visitors, in fact Gus and Harvey were the only ones who had been inside her house since she had moved in. It was nice having her there.

“Please. Least let me take you to dinner some night?” Clarke asked hopefully. “Or you can come over some night and I can cook something for you if you like?”

A slow smile spread across Lexa’s face at the hopeful look she saw on Clarke’s. It appeared that Clarke wanted to spend time with her too. “I would like that so we should probably exchange numbers.” She reached for her cell phone and they exchanged numbers and Lexa watched as Clarke walked into her room to change back into her clothes. A few minutes later she came back out and they were ready to go.

The drive back to shelter house 12 took only a few minutes and the time was passed in silence. Lexa parked next to Clarke’s car and turned to face her. “I hope the rest of your day goes well.”

Clarke took off her seatbelt and faced the other woman. “You too. I’m really glad I got to meet you. I will call you.” Clarke said sincerely.

“I’m glad I got to meet you too. Take care Clarke.” Lexa watched Clarke flash a quick smile as she got out of the trailblazer. She waited till Clarke got into her truck and start to drive away. With a final wave from Clarke she followed her out till she reached her house and then she pulled back into her own drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chapter 3 was a little short so I decided to add Chapter 4 as well.
> 
> Please forgive any spelling errors, etc. I try to proof read and fix anything I see or if something doesn't make sense but sometimes I miss it. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest Chapter. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 5

 

Clarke texted Lexa the next day to thank her again for her help and if she heard anything about Cassie to let her know. Clarke also ask if she would like to have lunch with her soon. Lexa was pleased to hear from Clarke and agreed to have lunch with her. They were to meet on Wednesday which was Clarke’s day off. Unfortunately the Fire Department sprang a training on the Fire Fighters with little notice and Clarke had to reluctantly cancel. Instead of meeting for lunch on Wednesday they then made plans to have coffee together Friday morning before Lexa had to go into work. Lexa had told Gus not to worry about breakfast bringing her breakfast that day. He had all kinds of questions that Lexa had blown off. She wasn’t ready to answer the many questions Gus would have about her meeting Clarke for breakfast.

“I have news about Cassie.” Lexa said after the waitress took their order.

“How is she doing?” Clarke asked taking a sip of her coffee and noticed how the Lexa’s eyes almost look blue in the café’s light.

“Doing well actually. She went home on Wednesday and her mom said that she was going to be able to go back to school next week.”

“You talked to her mom?”

“Yes, I wanted to find out how she was doing. I needed to know for my report I got the information on needed on Monday. I wanted to make sure she really was okay.”

“I’m sure her mom appreciated your call.” Clarke thought that was a really kind thing for Lexa to do. “We don’t have a lot of follow up in my work. We respond, take care of the situation and right the report. We don’t usually find out what happens after that.”

“What calls have you been on lately?” Lexa asked curious about what Clarke had been doing lately.

“There was a car accident on the interstate. An SUV roll over.” Clarke held her coffee cup with both hands. “It was hard. There was a pregnant woman in the back seat and she didn’t have a seatbelt on. She went through the window. We tried everything we could but she didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry Clarke.” Lexa looked at her sympathetically and admiring Clarke for the strength that she had to do her job.”

“Thanks, it’s hard.” She nodded. “But we focus on saving those we can and those outweigh those we lose.”

“Was that the biggest thing that happened?”

“It was the hardest but actually another big thing that happened was we were called to a house with an unresponsive subject and possible drug overdose. Well he became responsive when I tried to check his blood pressure. He knocked me over and got on top of me and accused me of killing his brother. He was all high on meth and was hallucinating. It took three of the other paramedics to pull him off.”

“Did he hurt you?” Lexa asked. She knew that what Clarke did could be dangerous with being a Fire Fighter and some calls could go bad.

“No just startled me.” Clarke sat back as the waitress put their place down on the table. “Thank you.” She told the waitress. “What about you? What are some of the hazardous things you see?”

“Hikers getting lost, some of the campers not properly putting out fires.” Lexa looked up as she thought. “Campers leaving food in the tens and raccoons using their claws to break into the tent to steal the food. Oh and I found couple of teens out on some access roads.”

“What were they doing?” Clarke asked even though she thought she knew.

“They were pulling their clothes on pretty fast.” Lexa laughed. “They were so scared at being caught.”

“I bet.” Clarke laughed with Lexa. “Does that happen often?”

“Usually once a summer or they tried to sneak into the pool and skinny dip.”

“Wow you get to see some interesting things besides trees and animals.”

“Yes.” Lexa smiled. “I do on occasion but let me tell you some of those animals can be pretty vicious that I would rather scare the crap out of some teens having sex in the park.”

“What kind of vicious animal?”

“Have you ever been sprayed by a skunk?” Lexa raised her eyebrows as she looked at Clarke.

“You didn’t?” Clarke laughed.

“Yes I did.” Lexa admitted. “I was walking on one of the trails and surprised the little guy. Let me tell you how not fun that was. I couldn’t see, I couldn’t breathe very well and it took forever to get the smell out of the ranger station. Gus was having a fit.”

Clarke busted up laughing at the expression Lexa was making and it felt so good to laugh.

Clarke really wanted to ask Lexa about her passed relationships and to find out if she date men or women but she felt it was too soon in their friendship and right now she was just happy finding out more about Lexa and to see where their new friendship went.

Soon it was time for them to say goodbye and before Lexa left Clarke asked if it was okay to give Lexa a hug. Lexa nodded her consent and Clarke stepped closer and had hugged the other woman. It was quick but nice and they promised they would continue to keep in touch before going their separate ways.

*

Clarke was helping Bellamy restock the rig after they returned from an accident it had had their first motorcycle vs car accident of the year and it ended in a fatality. Clarke often wondered why some of the things that she had seen during her career happened. It defied any kind of sense. One of her first calls had been to a house on Chestnut. It was a murder/suicide. The husband had come home and shot his wife then shot himself. The police had been there frequently to arrest the man for domestic violence. Clarke had seen other abuse calls with the bruises and other injuries but she would always remember that first one due to the brutality of it. She never understood how one person could hurt another that way. Then some people just did stupid things. They didn’t think it through or thought they were invincible and found out they were not. Sometimes things were just accidents. Anything that involved kids hurt Clarke more and kept her from sleeping and crying at the why of it. Today was another day where a poor choice was made. The man from the fatality today made a poor choice when he decided to ride his motorcycle without using the proper protective gear. It was one thing to not wear a helmet even though he should have and didn’t but he also had made the situation worse by wearing a short sleeve shirt, shorts and sandals. It was a particularly warm spring day and most people were out and enjoyed it and for some that meant getting out their motorcycles or as some of her coworkers called them donor cycles. Clarke didn’t care if people rode motorcycles she just wanted them to wear the proper protective clothing.

“Okay that should do it.” Bellamy said as he closed on of the back doors to the ambulance. “All packed up and ready to go to the next one.” He finished some paperwork and attached it to the clipboard on the wall in the ambulance bay.

“Thanks Bellamy.” Clarke said as she sat on some steps filling out the paperwork for their last call. Often times Clarke and Bellamy partnered up in the ambulance. They worked well together and he didn’t try to hit on her like Finn did. Clarke didn’t like partnering with Finn because every time he saw her Finn would ask her out and she always told him no. He wouldn’t take no for an answer and always wanted to know why she wouldn’t date him. When Clarke finally told him that she was gay he just laughed and told her she was too pretty to be gay. He didn’t stop asking her out and it always pissed Clarke off that he would stare at her breasts and give her a lecherous smile when he was caught doing it. She avoided talking to him as much as possible and considered going to her Captain about the harassment. Being as new as she was though she didn’t want to rock the boat.

Clarke had been thinking about Lexa a lot. They had talked on the phone several times and texted but hadn’t seen each other since they had coffee together the prior week. Lexa would send her photos that she captured while out on her patrols. Crocuses and daffodils were springing up from the ground and some trees include dogwoods and crabapple were flowering. One picture that she sent showed 25 deer that were gathered in a field and one where a deer came into Lexa’s yard all the way up to the patio. One picture had been of the sunset and Lexa had texted “Wish you were here” and Clarke did wish she was there with Lexa to enjoy the sunset.

“Hey Bell you have been on the Fire Department for a few years right?” Clarke ask when he came over to stand by her leaning his back against the wall. “Do you know Lexa Willows the Park Ranger?”

“Yeah we have been to a few calls out at the park and have done trainings on fire safety. Stuff like forest fire protocols and she is certified through us on CPR and first aid.” He shrugged. “She seems like a nice lady.”

Clarke wondered if Bellamy could answer her next question. “Have you ever seen her out socially?”

“Socially?” Bellamy’s dark brown eyes looked at Clarke as he was trying to figure out what she meant.

“Like have you ever seen her out at a bar or at the movie theatre or restaurant? Did she ever bring a date?”

Realization dawned on Bellamy as he looked at Clarke with amusement. “You like her and you want to know if she bats for your team?”

“Well yeah,” Clarke said in embarrassment. “Sometimes it hard to know if someone you like likes girls too.”

“Why don’t you just ask her…or kiss her and see what happens. She will either slug you or kiss you back. Either way you have your answer.” He was laughing at her till he noticed that Clarke looked like she was going to slug him and he stopped laughing. “Seriously, talk to her and to answer your question the few times I’ve seen her when she was outside of work she wasn’t with anyone.”

Clarke leaned back and placed the forms that she was doing on the step next to her. “Your right. I should just talk to her.” Clarke admitted but she was nervous. Worried that if she asked Lexa if she liked her the answer would be no and also worried if the answer would be yes. They hadn’t known each other long so Clarke didn’t want to rush into anything but she was interested in Lexa and liked the idea of dating her, which she wanted to do if Lexa also liked women.

“So are you going to come out with us tonight?” Bellamy asked changing the subject when Clarke didn’t say anything more. “We all need to unwind and relax a little so you should come and have a few drinks with us.”

“Sure that sounds like fun.” They hadn’t been out in a while together. “Where are we going?” Clarke rose and filed away her paperwork. The rig was done and ready for the next shift of people and in fifteen minutes they were done with work for forty eight hours. Clarke was counting the minutes.

“The Junction and John is working tonight so if you want to get your karaoke on you can.”

John Murphy was a friend of Bellamy’s and he was a part-time bartender and part-time DJ at the Junction. It was your typical bar and grill known for its hamburgers and tenderloin sandwiches and a popular hangout for the paramedics.

“I will need more than a few drinks to do that and nothing can compare to the night we sang Paradise by the Dashboard Light and I won’t do that again…ever. That was also the worst hangover I ever had so no Jagger bombs tonight.” She gave him a threatening look.

“Whatever you want.” Bellamy held up his hands in surrender as they walked to separate locker rooms to change into their street clothes.

*

Lexa pulled into the parking lot of the Junction and at 7pm it was already pretty busy. She wasn’t there to go to the bar which she thought was where the majority of the people there were at. Walking through the door and down a narrow hall she passed the bathrooms and walked into the restaurant. The bar was to the right and it was pretty crowded. On the restaurant side there were only three tables being used so she took the booth in front of the fireplace. The fire wasn’t going but she still liked to sit there whenever she came into the restaurant. She may have not liked going over into the bar area but she liked to face it and watch the people interact on that side and sometimes there was entertainment by way of Karaoke or DJ. Some of the singers for Karaoke were really good and some of the singers were so drunk that they either screamed the lyrics, slurred through them or forgot them altogether. The singing usually wasn’t too bad when a person got there early as the people were not as drunk. Tonight Lexa just planned on eating and going home. She ordered a cheese burger and fries when the waitress came and took her order. The waitress came back shortly with her ice tea before she was off again helping someone else. The crowd in the bar was as noisy as usual. There were three TV’s in the bar and they were always turned to sports.

Taking a sip of her ice tea Lexa relaxed in the booth and thought about her day. She helped put in some new steps on one of the trails to make it easier for people to go up and down the hill and there had been the rock removal that she had noticed when Clarke and her had been out on the trail.  She had also set up a schedule to provide hikes for various organizations that would be visiting the park during the summer. She also thought about Clarke and the way she felt when her phone would chirp and it would be a message from her. She felt excited and looked forward to those messages. She thought that the feelings she was having came from the excitement of making a friend.

As Lexa watched the people in the bar she realized that she recognized some of them and her eyes picked up on a familiar blonde head. Lexa was happy to see Clarke here and maybe they could talk a little but Clarke didn’t look happy at the moment. There was some guy that Lexa didn’t know and it looked like he had Clarke backed into a corner. He said something to Clarke and Clarke had looked at him angrily and pushed him away from her. He went to grab her arm and she shoved him again. Lexa saw him fall over into Bellamy and it looked like to Lexa that Bellamy tried to keep him from following Clarke as she was heading for the door.

*

Clarke was having a good time with her coworkers. They had some food earlier in the restaurant and now they were in the bar having a few drinks. Finn was there and it looked like he was actually going to leave her alone. Usually he would try to get her to dance and she always turned him down. She didn’t know why he didn’t get that she was not interested but he was persistent. She also noticed tonight that he was drinking a lot, more so than usual and she hoped that his interest in drinking would keep him from wanting to bother her but she had been wrong. They had been there for a few hours and John was going to get karaoke started soon. The bar was pack and it was hard to make your way without bumping into someone on your way to the bar so Clarke was taking her time with her drink and slowly sipping it. She wasn’t really in the mood to get drunk anyway. If she had wanted to she could call a cab to take her home but she didn’t feel like it tonight. She had her back to the wall and was watching all the people interact in the bar. There were so many people that Clarke couldn’t even see the restaurant part of the building with so many people standing in the doorway. She thought about putting a song in and was going to go over and look at the books when Finn came up to her and tried to give her another drink.

“No thank you.” Clarke said ignoring the outstretch drink that was dangerously close to spilling out of the glass.

“Oh come on lighten up. We are here to have fun and party. You’ve just nursing that drink and it has to be watered down now so I got you a fresh one.” Finn though he was being cute and helpful thinking that if he bought Clarke a drink she might thank him somehow. He imagined how he wanted her to thank him which ended with Clarke making him breakfast in the morning but so far Clarke wouldn’t give him the time of day and he was disappointed.

“I said no thank you.” Clarke eyes flashed at his in a warning. “Leave me alone Finn. You’re drunk.”

Finn downed the drink he got for her and under his breath Clarke could hear him utter “Bitch” as he walked away. She shook her head and thought that this was turning out to be a bad idea. Bellamy’s attention was taken by a little cute red head. Jasper and Monty were at a corner table talking about some science fiction show they were into. Octavia and Raven were off somewhere probably on the dance floor with any number of available men at the bar. Clarke decided it was time to call it a night. She caught Bellamy’s eye and waved goodbye to him and he nodded as his attention being on the woman he was talking to. As she was trying to make her way through the people she continued to follow the wall around towards the exit.  She tried to get around one last person and that turned out to be Finn. He gave her a big dopy smile and pushed her against the wall. She tried to move around him but he blocked her way.

“Where do you think you’re going princess?” Clarke went to move past him and he put his arm out to keep her from going past. “Why don’t you stay a little longer?”

“Because I want to go home. Why won’t you leave me alone?” Clarke was getting frustrated.

“Because I want to feel your titties.” Finn laughed and went to try and grab Clarke intending to make her stay whether she wanted to or not.

 “Back off.” Clarke said angrily pushing him out of her way and tried to walk past him and he made a grab for her arm and she shoved him again. She knew he fell back and she didn’t care she just wanted to get out of there. Clarke was steamed and upon entering the restaurant part she looked up and saw Lexa sitting there at one of the booths a look of concern on her face. She knew that Lexa must have seen the whole thing and she didn’t want Lexa to see the tears in her eyes about ready to fall.

Lexa got up from the booth and came over to Clarke. “Are you okay Clarke?” Lexa asked softly reaching out and putting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. Lexa saw the tears and it nearly broke her heart. She looked back into the bar and saw Finn smirk at her and she glared at him. “Why don’t you come sit down?” Lexa asked as she led Clarke over to her booth and had her sit down. She slid on the bench across from her and looked at Clarke with concern. “What was he doing to you?”

At first Clarke didn’t know if she should tell her but in the end she did. It was hard not to open up to Lexa who looked at her with such understanding and concern. She told Lexa what happened tonight and what Finn had been doing and had been saying to her since she started at the Fire Department.

“What would you like to do about it Clarke?” Lexa asked when Clarke was done talking. Lexa knew what she would want to do _Take him out and hang him upside down in a tree and let the elements_ _get him_ but she was going to let Clarke decide how to proceed.

“I’m going to go to my Captain and report him. I don’t think there is much that can be done when I’m off the job but he has been pulling this stuff at work too.”

“I think it is wise that you turn him in Clarke. What he is doing is sexual harassment and it is wrong. You don’t deserve that.” Lexa watched as Clarke nodded. “He is not a good representative of the Fire Department.”

“No he is not but sometimes that doesn’t matter.”

Clarke started hiccupping and Lexa handed her the glass of ice tea to drink. As Clarke drank the tea Lexa scanned the bar to see where Finn went off too. He was standing by the soda dispensers by the bar and when Lexa looked at him he made a lewd gesture to her using his fingers and his tongue. Her eyes narrowed and him and if looks could kill he would be dead.

Clarke saw this expression on Lexa’s face. Lexa’s jaw was clenched tight as she glared at something behind her. She turned around and saw the gesture that Finn was making. When she looked at him he stopped and blew her a kiss and then grabbed his crotch. She turned back around to face Lexa. “What an asshole.” Clarke said angrily and rolled her eyes. Glancing at Lexa, who still had a look in her eyes like she could go and kill him Clarke reached out and grabbed her hand that had been sitting on the table. She wanted to get Lexa’s attention away from Finn and she squeezed her hand and was relieved to see Lexa look from Finn back to her as Lexa’s stare softened as they met Clarke’s eyes. “Are you okay?” Clarke asked as the waitress put Lexa’s food on the table.

Lexa took several deep breaths before responding. “I’m fine Clarke.” She noticed that she was still holding hands with Clarke and with a squeeze she let her hand go. Lexa looked at her food but she wasn’t really hungry anymore. She was just so angry and that man for what he was doing to Clarke. He didn’t have a right to talk to her like that or touch her and seeing the gestures he was making and hearing what he was saying to her made her edgy ad angry. She wanted to rip off his head and the feeling of anger that washed over her startled her somewhat as she usually never got this angry but she definitely was angry. She looked up in time to see Finn walk towards the bathroom. Before she could think about it any further she told Clarke she would be right back and went to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Clarke had nodded when Lexa told her she would be right back. She had no idea where the other woman was heading to but she was glad for the little reprieve. She felt better that she told someone, had told Lexa about the crap that she was getting at work. It was only one guy that made things difficult and while she didn’t see Finn all the time when she did he had always said or did something, and he managed to do it most of the time when no one else was around, but Lexa saw tonight what he was doing. She wondered if he was too drunk and stupid to have acted the way he did tonight in public or maybe since it was Lexa, another woman that he simply didn’t care. With Lexa gone wherever she went to she could have a moment to take some deep breaths to calm her anger. It infuriated her that he did that in front of Lexa. It was one thing for Finn to pull that stuff when it was just her but tonight Lexa was exposed to it and that bothered her. She knew she didn’t deserve his crap and Lexa most certainly didn’t.

The waitress came around when she spotted the uneaten dinner and Lexa gone. “Everything okay?”

“Oh yes, I think she just went to the bathroom.” Clarke said as she looked in the direction Lexa had went.

“Ok honey. Can I bring you anything?”

“I’ll have a beer and could you refill her drink?”

“Sure thing.”

When the waitress walked away she returned to her thoughts. She would talk to Marcus tomorrow about Finn. At first she thought it she didn’t back down from him and showed that she wasn’t intimidated that he would back off but he hadn’t. She didn’t know why he seemed to be interested in making her life difficult more than the other women on the department. As far as Clarke knew none of the other women got bothered by him though both Octavia and Raven wouldn’t think twice about doing something horribly uncomfortable to him if he bothered them, but Clarke wanted to try and do what she was taught, which was to follow the rules and do what was right, which meant going to her supervisor and not stick something squishy and disgusting in his boots. She smiled to herself when the image entered her mind though she knew she wouldn’t do that and interfere with another Fire Fighter’s gear which had to be put on quickly. She hoped that Marcus would address the situation. What Finn was doing was against department policy and he could face some disciplinary action if it was agreed that he violated department policy.

Her shift didn’t do much overlap with Finn’s so maybe it could be arranged that they didn’t see each other at all. On the other hand she knew that it was a possibility that Finn would redouble his efforts and make her life a living hell once she went to Marcus and it could be dangerous. On the department you depended on the brotherhood and sisterhood and that your team would have your back and she wondered would the other department members resent her for turning in one of their own? She didn’t know and it was something that she feared but things had gone too far tonight and she had to do something about it. She tried to be nice, to be the good guy but he wouldn’t leave her alone.

 

Lexa followed Finn down the hallway and watched him go into the men’s bathroom. She followed quickly behind and had her hand on the door about ready to barrel her way in when she paused. _What am I doing? What would I do once I went in there?_ Her intention wasn’t to talk to him kindly so what was she going to do. Assault him? Dunk his head in the toilet? Her head turned slightly towards the restaurant. What would Clarke think if she went in there and punched the guy? Would she appreciate her standing up for her or would she be disappointed that Lexa didn’t let her handle things the way that she wanted. Lexa also wondered why she was initially so willing to go in there, angrier than she had ever been and kick the man’s ass. She hadn’t known Clarke that long after all and here she was about to intervene on her behalf without talking to Clarke first, and was she really going to do Clarke a favor? Would this help or harm her? Oh she wanted to go in there and tell him to leave Clarke alone. Tell him that he was to never do anything to cause Clarke to have tears in her eyes again. Her fingers still touched the door and it would take little effort to push in, surprising the jerk to see a woman walk in and she could have slammed his drunk ass up against the wall and told him to stay away from Clarke because…what? What he was doing was wrong? Because Lexa liked Clarke and was rushing in, sword drawn to save the damsel. Like Costia, Lexa didn’t see Clarke as being in distress. Clarke hadn’t backed down from him, didn’t give into his demands for a date, and wouldn’t let him put his hands all over her. Clarke was taking care of the situation herself, the way she wanted.

Lexa stepped back from the door. Her hand dropping to her side and she clenched and unclenched her fists a couple of time and took some deep breathes. She was still mad but would let Clarke handle it the way that she wanted. Didn’t she asked her a few minutes ago what she wanted to do about it? She had and Clarke hadn’t told Lexa to go fight for her. Clarke was going to handle it so Lexa was going to follow Clarkes lead on it and try to support her anyway she could.

Clarke was still sitting in the booth drinking a beer when Lexa got back and slid back into her seat. Clarke was more composed than she was when Lexa left a few minutes ago. The angry tears were gone and when Lexa sat down she saw Clarke give her a small smile.

“Sorry I left so abruptly. How are you doing?” Lexa asked as she reached over to grab a French fry. It wasn’t as cold as she thought, and now hungry, pulled her plate over closer to her.

“I’m okay. I just let the situation get to me. Sorry if your food is cold.”

“No it’s fine Clarke don’t worry about it. Would you like something to eat?”

“No I had dinner earlier but thank you.” Clarke gave a quick smile to Lexa and took a sip of her beer and watched as Lexa ate. She sat there for a few minutes contemplating if she should leave and let Lexa finish her dinner in peace of if she should go and call a cab. The bar wasn’t that far from the Fire Department where she left her truck but she had been drinking. She wasn’t drunk but she knew she wasn’t going to drive herself home. She had rode to the bar with Bellamy, but if how cozy he was with the red head earlier was any indication he wasn’t going to be going home alone tonight and she didn’t want to intrude on that. She could probably stay at the Fire Department but the beds there were usually only used for sleep during your shift and she was off duty. Lexa might be willing to give her a ride home but she felt like she was already interrupting the other woman’s evening enough.

“How busy were you these last couple of days?” Lexa inquired as she finished her food and took a sip of her tea. She had been watching for Finn to see if he returned to the bar and he hadn’t so she assumed he must have left. _Or he is passed out in the toilet_.

“We have been really busy lately with fire calls.” Clarke explained what calls she had been on during the past 24 hours including a call for a fire where they were unable to find one.

“The home owners reported that the saw smoke coming out of the eves of their house but we looked and there wasn’t any fire. We used a thermal imager to try to find a heat source and there was none. I even climbed up into the attic to look at the wiring.”

“So nothing was found?”

“No, we checked the whole house and the surrounding area and didn’t find anything.”

They then they talked about what Lexa was doing at the park trying to get it ready for the campers, boaters and hikers. The camping spots were starting to fill up with reservations and the park would soon start to see more activity.

They talked till the restaurant part of the bar and grill closed and decided to call it a night. The bar crowd was starting to spill over into the restaurant and the music started to get louder. They left the restaurant listening to the slurred words of a woman who was doing Patsy Cline’s song Crazy.

There were a few smokers who were congregating outside the front door and they had to pass through the crowd as they made their way to the parking lot. It was a clear night but still cold. Millions of stars could be seen in the night sky.

“Did you drive tonight?” Lexa asked taking her keys out of her pocket.

“No, I rode here with Bellamy. My truck is at the Fire Department.”

“I could give you a ride home? I don’t mean to tell you what to do, I don’t know how a few drinks affects you but I would feel better if you didn’t drive home tonight.”

“I was thinking about calling a cab.” Clarke stated as she zipped up her jacket.

“Save your money. I can give you a ride.” There was no way she wanted Clarke to get behind the wheel after she had been drinking and it was silly for her to take a cab when she could give her a lift.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked not wanting Lexa to go out of her way to drop her off.

“Positive. Come on.” Lexa led them over to her truck and opened the door for Clarke then went around to the other side and started the vehicle.

“It will get warmed up soon.” Lexa said noticing Clarke shiver. It took a minute but once the truck warmed up Lexa flipped on the heat. “So where do you live?” Lexa asked putting the truck into gear and pulled up to the stop sign by the restaurant.

“Turn right here.” Clarke said and then as they drove told Lexa which turns to take and after ten minutes they were sitting in the driveway in front of Clarke’s house.

“Thank you for the ride home.” Clarke said as she took off her seat belt. “I do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome Clarke, anytime.” Lexa said sincerely.

“I mean it more than just the ride home. Thanks for listening to me tonight.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand that had been sitting on the gear shift of the trailblazer.

Lexa swallowed heavily as she held the other woman’s hand. “Anytime Clarke that you need to talk I’m here for you.” Lexa said softly.

Giving Lexa’s hand a small squeeze Clarke smiled “Thank you. I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night? Would you like to come over and have dinner with me?”

“I’m free after 5.” Lexa told her as this warm sensation washed over her when Clarke had asked her to come over. It was a feeling she associated with being around the other woman and it felt nice.

“Great,” Clarke said excitedly. “How about you come over at 6? We can grill out, watch some movies and just hangout.”

“Okay, do you need me to bring anything?”

Clarke thought for a minute thinking about what she had in the house to fix them for dinner and decided that she had everything that she would need. “Nope, just yourself.”

“Okay.” Lexa watched Clarke reach for the door handle. “Goodnight Clarke.”

“Goodnight Lexa. Drive safe.”

Lexa waited till Clarke was inside her house before she backed up from the driveway. Tonight had certainly taken a turn for the better. She had planned to eat and go home and probably read before going to bed early. Instead she spent hours talking with Clarke and even when Clarke was telling her all the bad things about Finn she had enjoyed being around her and she was looking forward to seeing her again in about 19 hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Finn hasn't properly been dealt with yet...but he will. I haven't decided yet how badly he will be punished yet. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters we will see Clarke and Lexa spending time together and getting to know each other more. There also will be some upcoming drama as well as them becoming a little bit closer.

Chapter 7

Clarke had sat out some steak when she got home to thaw before heading into her bedroom. She stripped and put on a tank top and shorts. She wasn’t quite tired yet so she sat down in her recliner and thought about what she was going to say to Marcus in the morning. She knew he would be in the office at 8 am to do some paperwork and that was the best time to catch him as he usually would have other meetings to go to after 9. She hated that she had to do this. She didn’t want to get another coworker in trouble and Finn had more seniority than she did, a fact that he had pointed out one time. She didn’t know what was going to happen but she hoped there would be a positive resolution to the situation. She didn’t want to have to find another job and she shouldn’t have to. She liked her coworkers, her mom and dad were nearby, and she made a new friend who in all honestly she wouldn’t mind being more than friends with. Her life was going pretty well right now. Looking at the clock she noticed the late hour and decided that if she wanted to be up in order to talk to Marcus she had better get some sleep. Climbing into bed her last thoughts were of how happy she was that Lexa was coming over for dinner and how much she was looking forward to her company.

 

The next morning Clarke got up and got dressed and headed into the Fire Department. She noticed that the Chief’s red truck was in the parking lot so she knew Marcus was there. Inside the building she made her way to his office and saw that his door was open so before entering she knocked and waited for Marcus to look up and motion her in.

“Clarke how are you?” He smiled at the young woman as she came in and took a seat in front of his desk.

Marcus didn’t know Clarke very well due to her being new to the department but from what he heard showing a lot of promise. During her back ground check Chief Sterner of the Woodland Fire Department gave her a glowing recommendation. Her former Fire Chief was known to be someone who didn’t particularly like anyone, was described as a real asshole but someone who knew his stuff, and the fact that he seemed to like Clarke spoke volumes of the woman’s abilities.

“I’m good Marcus.” Clarke hesitated before speaking again. “I just needed to talk to you about something.

“What can I help you with?” Markus asked giving Clarke his undivided attention.

“I’m having an issue with one of my coworkers.” Clarke began.

As Marcus listened to Clarke describe what was happening inside and outside of work about how Finn was treating her his face remained expressionless as he listened but his hand kept holding his pen tighter and tighter and he was seething inside. He knew some of the older Fire Fighters still didn’t think women could do the job. He knew some of the male fire fighters could be inappropriate at times. They said things that were not necessarily politically correct and he knew at times they made inappropriate comments about the female fire fighter’s bodies when they were not around to hear it. He addressed that many times and told them to have some respect and it had stopped for the most part. With these allegations he knew he would have to do something more about it.

“I’m sorry this is happening Clarke.” Marcus said when Clarke finished. “I assure you that it will be looked into. I of course have to talk to Finn, and anyone else involved while I investigate this.” He looked at a schedule on his desk. “As of now Finn will be placed on a shift where he will not have any contact with you. I’m afraid I can’t do anything more till I look into this further.”

They talked a little more about what the next steps would entail and Clarke left feeling better about at least making a report and not having to see Finn during work hours. She had told Marcus that Lexa had been present the prior night and knew that Marcus would be calling her.

“I know that you didn’t want to bring this to my attention but I’m glad you did. We can’t have this type of behavior in the fire house. Let me know if anything else happens okay Clarke?” Marcus said. “Even if it is outside of work.”

“I will, thanks Chief.”

 

Going home Clarke took a nap for a few hours and then went about cleaning her house. Her house was small and it didn’t take long to clean, mainly just dusting and vacuuming. Then Clarke went about getting some things together for dinner.

Clarke went and looked at her video collection and wondered what type of movies that Lexa would be interested in. When she was at the ranger station she knew that Lexa had a DVD player but didn’t see any movies on any of the shelves but decided to wait and ask her when she got there.

Clarke still had awhile till she needed to start the grill and put the steaks on. It would have been nice if they could have sat out on her deck and enjoyed the evening outside but it was going to be too chilly. When her phone beeped and indicated that she got a text message she hoped that it wasn’t from Lexa cancelling. The text was from Raven and Clarke slowly let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“Hey are you available to do stand by medical for derby next month?” Raven had asked.

Raven and Octavia were on a local roller derby team. Clarke had gone and been the bout medic before for the organization, sometimes by herself. Often she wasn’t needed during the competition but sometime the women ended up in a pile on the floor and injuries were common. She admired the girls that participated but had no desire to do it herself. She didn’t know how to roller-skate and even when they told her that they could teach her she declined. She enjoyed watching it and had no desire to participate any more than treating those that needed care.

“Sure, when?” Clarke text back and when Raven messaged the date she put it in her phone. She wondered if Lexa would want to go with her.

 

Lexa didn’t know why she was so nervous and she didn’t know why she was having such a hard time finding something to wear. She had just done laundry not too long ago so she had plenty of clothes to choose from. She didn’t have to get dressy as she was just having dinner at Clarke’s but for some reason Lexa was torn as to what to wear. This was a little different than hanging out with Gus and Harvey. She felt like she should look a little bit better than some old work shirt that she would sometimes wear over to their house. Deciding on her best jeans and boots Lexa looked at her shirts and decided to wear a long sleeve polo shirt that had the local university team logo on it. She had left her hair down after her shower and left her contacts in though most days she was itching to take them out at the end of her shift. Deciding that she looked okay she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

 

Clarke lived twenty five minutes from the park and Lexa didn’t have any problems finding it again. Clarke’s house was a small one level white house with light blue shutters and the yard was rather small but well taken care of. Clarke’s truck was in the driveway and Lexa could see she the red lettered Fire Fighter license plates on it and a Human Rights Campaign equality sticker on the bumper. Getting out of her vehicle Lexa walked up the short brick path to the front door. Taking a deep breath Lexa knocked.

“Hey.” Clarke said as she opened the door after Lexa had knocked. “Come on in.”

Lexa walked past her into the living room and turned around to greet Clarke. “Hi, how are you?” Clarke wore jeans and a Fire Department t-shirt. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders and she held tongs in her hand.

“Great and your right on time. Dinner should be done in a few minutes.” Clarke motioned for Lexa to follow her into the kitchen where she went to the stove and opened the oven door to check on what was inside.

“Do you need any help with anything?” Lexa asked looking around the room.

The kitchen wasn’t that big but had all the essentials and enough counter space to do food preparation. Clarke was also able to fit in the room comfortably a small table with four chairs.

“No, I got it thanks. So do you want to eat in the kitchen or in the living room?” Clarke asked as she got three plates down from a cabinet.

“Where ever you want to is fine with me.” She was a little nervous about being at Clarke’s but hoped that it didn’t come across that way in her voice.

“How about we sit at the table for now. Why don’t you go have a seat and I will be back in.” Clarke sat two plates on the table and grabbed another one to put the meat on and went out the back door.

Lexa sat down in one of the chairs to wait and further looked around the room. Through the back sliding door that Clarke went through she could see part of a deck that looked like it was of a decent size and through another door off the kitchen she could see a washer and dryer. The kitchen was small, efficient and cute. _Like its owner._

“So I hope I didn’t overcook the steak.” Clarke said as she came through the door and sat the plate on the table. She then looked at Lexa sheepishly. “Or under cook it.”

“I’m good no matter what.” Lexa replied as she watched Clarke get a salad out of the refrigerator and pulled out two dishes from the oven. “I would have been happy with anything really.”

“You’re that easy to please?” Clarke asked as she sat the rest of the food on the table which included baked potatoes and asparagus with bacon.

“With food yes, there is not much that I don’t like.”

“Good I will have to remember that. So what would you like to drink? I have water, Pepsi, beer, tea and some wine.” Clarke asked after she opened up the refrigerator and got herself a bottle of tea.

“I’ll have what you’re having.” Lexa watched as Clarke got another tea out and then came over to the table and sat down. “Everything looks and smells great. Thank you.” Lexa said sincerely.

“You’re welcome. I was happy to do it.” Clarke said as she put a piece of steak on her plate. “I don’t have a lot of people over for dinner so I’m glad you were able to come.”

“Me too.”

“I also wanted to repay you for your kindness after we rescued Cassie.” Clarke said cutting her steak into small bites. “Not too many people would let someone who is practically a stranger come into their home to shower.”

“There was nothing to repay. I wasn’t going to make you walk back to your truck cold and wet. I enjoyed having you there. I don’t have a lot of people over at my place either.” Lexa said honestly.

“Well I hope you know that this isn’t just a repayment for what you have done for me. I really like spending time with you.” Clarke said honestly.

“I like spending time with you too, Clarke.” Lexa admitted as she gave Clarke a tiny smile.

As they ate Clarke told her about the meeting that she had with Marcus “So it sounds like he took me seriously.”

“Yes he did call me this afternoon.” Lexa said and divulged that she let Chief Kane know exactly what she thought of the behavior on display in public of a fire official and how it could reflect on the whole department. Lexa wasn’t a fool and knew that many of those on the Fire Department liked to have a few drinks here and there. She also knew that just because someone was on the Fire Department, a Police Officer, a Priest or even a Park Ranger like herself didn’t make you a good person automatically. Sometimes you get a few people with some serious character flaws in positions of authority who should never be in that position to begin with, they made bad leaders and Lexa had told him that Finn Collins was one of them. Marcus had assured her that the situation would be looked into and thanked her for her time.

“Would you like to watch a movie now?” Clarke asked when they had finished eating.

“Sure let me help you clean up.” Lexa started stacking the dishes and carried them over to the sink.

“Just put them by the dishwasher.” Clarke said as she too carried some plates and bowls to the counter before putting them in the dishwasher and started it. She led Lexa out to the living room. “Sit wherever you want.”

Lexa sat down on one end of the couch and looking around the living room. On the wall directly in front of her was a large entertainment center with a big screen TV, DVD player and stereo. She also could see a WII game console through a glass door on the entertainment center. On the left side of the TV stood a book case filled with movies. There was the couch she sat on and a recliner for the furniture and there was a coffee table between the recliner and the couch where a laptop computer sat along with a book whose title Lexa couldn’t see. Pictures frames were placed neatly on the walls and a short hallway led to what Lexa assumed was the bathroom and bedroom.

“So what kind of movie would you like to watch? I have all different kinds.” Clarke picked through her titles to try and come up with some good ones.

“How about a comedy?” Lexa offered in suggestion. She watched as Clarke bent over to get something on the bottom shelf. Realizing she had been staring at Clarke’s butt as she was bending over she looked away and repositioned herself on the couch.

Clarke brought some movie cases over and sat next to Lexa and had her pick what she would like to watch.

Looking at the cases Lexa made her choices. “How about Pitch Perfect and Bridesmaids? I haven’t seen them yet.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t seen them. They are really good.” Clarke said as she got up to get the first movie ready.

“I’ve heard they were funny. I just haven’t been to the movie theatre in a while.” It had been years in fact.

Clarke finished loading the first movie and got them both something more to drink then came over and sat down on the couch with Lexa.

 

Halfway through the last movie Lexa was having a hard time not yawning. She had been up earlier than normal and as it was nearing 11, she found herself quite tired but forced herself to stay awake. Lexa noticed that Clarke was trying to stifle her own yawns as well.

“Are you going to make it home okay?” Clarke asked when the movie was over and Lexa had said that it was time for her to go. Clarke herself was ready to fall asleep but she wanted to make sure that Lexa got home safely. “I know you’re tired but if you’re too tired to drive you can stay.” Clarke offered. “I have a spare bedroom and the couch is pretty comfy if you prefer.”

“I’ll be okay but thank you.” Lexa was grateful for the offer but thought it would best if she went home. Throughout the movie with Clarke sitting next to her she had been so aware of the other woman and had kept glancing at her to look at the other woman’s profile and she was mindful of every movement and laugh that Clarke made. “Thank you again for dinner and for the movies, I’m glad I got to see them.”

“You’re welcome and thanks for coming over.” Clarke walked Lexa over to the door. “Text me when you get home okay?”

“I will.” Lexa said. She wanted to hug Clarke and deciding to go ahead and initiate it she then slowly pulled Clarke into a hug. The hug may have gone on a little longer than normal but it felt so good to hug Clarke that she didn’t want to let go right away and when she did go to let go Clarke squeezed her a little harder to maintain the contact just a second more before she released her. “I’ll text you. Good night Clarke.” Lexa said softly as she walked out the door.

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke watched as Lexa got to her truck and pulled out of her driveway. Closing the door Clarke went about putting the movies back where they needed to go then to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She thought the evening went well. They had talked some during the movie and Lexa’s laugh was infectious and she enjoyed hearing it immensely while they watched the movies. It was also cute how Lexa tried not to yawn and then tried to hide the yawns from Clarke when she couldn’t stop herself.

More than once Clarke saw Lexa look her way but when Clarke turned to look at her Lexa had turned her head back to the TV. She wondered what Lexa was thinking at those moments. She herself had done her fair share of trying to casually look at Lexa.

True to her word twenty five minutes after Lexa left Clarke got a text from her. They texted back and forth for about thirty minutes, tiredness be damned and Clarke had remembered to invite her to come to the Roller Derby bout a few weeks away. Lexa had agreed so Clarke was going to bed happy with the knowledge that she would soon get to see Lexa again.

 

On the way home Lexa thought about the evening and how it felt to be around Clarke. She really liked spending time with her and the hug at the end that she initiated was the softest, warmest hug that she had ever had in her life and she had let go reluctantly because it had felt so good to have Clarke so close. She wouldn’t typically describe herself as a hugger but she really liked the hugs she got from Clarke.

When she got home she texted as promised and laughed out loud when asked if she wanted to go see some Roller Derby. Lexa knew that it had become popular again and that a lot of women young and old did it but she had never been to one of their matches. She was certified in first aid and CPR and Clarke said that was all she would need to get in to provide medical assistance if needed that night so she agreed. They would technically be working but would have some good seats and be able to see the match really well. They had continued to text for some time as Lexa got ready for bed and when the last text was sent and received she fell asleep right away to dream of blonde hair and blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lexa was walking along the river that ran by Mt. Weather Park. She was feeling restless and needed to get out of her vehicle and stretch her legs. A few boaters were taking advantage of the warm weather that they have been having the past couple of days and they were out somewhere on the water. The Rangers had their own boat that could be used to check on things along the river and could be used for emergencies on the water. Sometimes Lexa would take it out and do some fishing, usually catching more than what she could eat and so she would clean them and share with Gus and Harvey. She always thought it was funny that a big strong guy like Gus, who had been in the military, would freak out if he had to put a little worm on a hook.

Lexa had turned back and was walking towards her truck when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw who the call was from. “Hey.” She answered. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well. How are you?” Clarke asked.

“I’m outside and the weather is gorgeous so I’m doing well.”

“Yeah it has been great the past couple of days.” Clarke cleared her throat. “So the reason I’m calling is because Chief Kane wanted to know if it would be possible for you to come to the Fire Station tomorrow? I’m sorry it’s such short notice. ”

“Sure, why?” Lexa asked curiously as she got to her truck and got in.

“To take a picture for the newspaper and to give you a service award for saving Cassie Miller. It goes in our newsletter as well.”

“Are you going to get an award too? I didn’t go down that cliff alone and as far as I’m concerned you’re the one who saved her.” _Why would I get an award_? “You have the medical training.”

“Yes we both are getting recognized and I wouldn’t have been able to get down the cliff without you.”

“Okay” Lexa conceded. “So what time?”

Lexa started the truck and headed back towards the ranger station. She had just been doing her job when she searched for and went down the cliff to aid the kid. She didn’t need the recognition for it. It was her duty to do so but this would be good for Clarke and her career and showing up to get the award would be a chance to see Clarke.

“7pm. They ask that you come in uniform. I will be wearing my dress blues and looking all pretty for the camera.” Clarke joked.

“You’re pretty all the time.” Lexa took a deep hesitant breath when she realized she had said those words out loud. “I mean…” She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief that she voiced her thoughts.

Clarke had to smile when she heard Lexa say that she was pretty and how the unintended admission had made her feel warm all over. “Thank you Lexa.”

“So I will see you at 7?” Lexa asked trying to move on from her awkwardness she felt as her face became warm.

“Yes, see you soon.”

Lexa drove home wondering what it was about Clarke that so captured her attention and made her admit and feel things that were so new to her.

 

As she pulled into the parking lot the next evening Clarke was outside waiting for her. Clarke was dressed in dark blue slacks and a light blue shirt. A silver badge on her chest shined in the fading sunlight as the rays from the sun hit it just right. Clarke had worn her hair up and back from her face and Lexa admitted to herself that she liked Clarke in her uniform.

“Hi.” Lexa said as she got out of her vehicle and walked towards where Clarke was standing.

Clarke admired Lexa in her own uniform. “Hi.” Clarke said when Lexa stopped in front of her. “I’m glad you could come. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too. I’m surprised that this is happening so soon.”

“Well we try to recognize our accomplishments as soon as we can and the Captain’s all voted on it right away at their meeting the other night and as always it is good publicity for the Fire Department.” Clarke said as they walked into the building. “It changes the routine and boosts morale when we get to celebrate something good.” Clarke looked over at Lexa and smiled before opening the door for her that lead into a large meeting room which held a large group of other EMS personnel.

Lexa recognized Marcus Kane and Bellamy Blake but none of the others gathered. Thankfully Finn wasn’t going to be there because Lexa, despite letting Clarke handle things still wanted to smack him. Lexa wondered where they were at in the investigation and hoped they came to their conclusions soon and booted his ass out of the Fire Department. She followed Clarke as she took them over to Markus and introduced her to the photographer and the others standing around the Chief.

“They will begin soon. Do you want anything to drink?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Follow me. I’m not sure what all they have back here.” Clarke said as she led them through a double set of doors into a huge kitchen. Clarke stopped in front of a large cooler and opened the door.

Lexa could see cases and cases of pop and water. “I’ll have a bottled water.” She took it from Clarke and opened it immediately. Lexa drank down half of the bottle.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked after she shut the cooler door.

“Yeah, just not often that I get my picture in the paper. And it has been a really long day.”

“Want to talk about it?” Clarke asked.

“Not right now but thank you.”

“Well anyway I’m glad you could come and I’m happy I get to see you today.”

“I’m glad I get to see you too.”

It looked like things were getting ready to start as they walked through the doors as Marcus was walked up to the front of the room. “Okay I think we are ready to begin.” Marcus said as he tried to get everyone’s attention. “Just to let you know how this will proceed I will give a little speech followed by reading a letter from Ms. Miller who wanted to come and say a few words but couldn’t make it. Lexa you will go first and come up in front of the flag here and I will present you with your plaque. Mr. Anderson will take a few photos and then Clarke it will be your turn. Then we will do a few pictures with both of you together and interviews. Is that all clear?”

The speech that Marcus prepared was meant to be inspirational and Clarke thought that perhaps it was but her attention kept going to the woman standing next to her. Lexa stood at attention with her hands clasped behind her as they listened to Marcus speak. The letter from Ms. Miller was more moving and Clarke had to keep herself from getting teary eyed. The things that Ms. Miller had said and the gratitude she expressed was quite moving. She looked at Lexa who appeared to be moved by the letter too and was struggling to remain unemotional but Clarke could see just how tight she was clenching her jaw.

Soon the plaques were given and all the pictures were taken. Lexa declined putting a comment in the article and let the Chief add a few more quotes of his own. The department had food catered in and everyone helped themselves. After filling their plates Clarke and Lexa sat at a table together away from the larger groups of people.

Clarke told Lexa who several of the people in the room were and which ones were currently on her shift as they ate and more than a few of her coworkers came over to congratulate them. Clarke noticed that some of her male coworkers were trying to hit on Lexa and that really annoyed her but who could blame them for their interest. Lexa was a very attractive woman. Lexa didn’t acknowledge the flirting and was polite in answering their questions while she ate.

“You’re not into all this publicity stuff are you?” Clarke asked watching Lexa absently play with an olive on her plate after they finished eating.

Lexa looked up and looked into kind blue eyes watching her. “No, not really. It’s nice, don’t get me wrong to get some recognition but I was just doing my job. That park, the people that come in there are my responsibility while they are there. I just did what I needed to do.”

“You climbed down a huge freaking wall. If you didn’t know what you were doing, if you didn’t have the skills that you do have we wouldn’t have gotten to her in time. You deserve the recognition.”

“I know. I guess I don’t really like all the attention on me that comes with this.”

“Why don’t you like the attention?” Clarke asked curiously noticing Lexa frown slightly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Lexa looked around the room and everyone else looked like they were having a good time and her eyes finally came back and settled on Clarke’s “I’m not use to the attention. I’m not the most social person there is. I’m more comfortable around the trees and the animals sometimes more than people.”

“I understand, people can suck.” Clarke said

“Not everyone. Not you.” Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled.          

“Well you don’t suck as a person either.” Clarke smiled back at the other woman. “You are way too good and modest. There are a number of people on the department who would milk all the attention for what it was worth and I think it’s really nice that you’re not that way. I really like that about you.” Clarke briefly touched Lexa’s hand where it sat on the table.

“Does that happen a lot?” Lexa asked curiously. “The attention seeking?”

“On my first department there was a man, and this was an all-volunteer department, who would just show up to those calls where there was a chance for attention. Where he could possibly get his picture or name in the paper. Not that he would take the lead in trying to help, he sat back and let other people do the work. The calls he did go on he would end up going to the local café the next morning so he could tell his buddies what had happened.”

“Did the department ever do anything about it?” Lexa asked.

“The right people were put in charge and they asked him to leave the department and voted him out. He wasn’t coming to meetings or other events either.”

“I bet you showed up to all the calls and meetings.” Lexa stated smiling at Clarke.

“As much as I could.” Clarke laughed in agreement.

“I’m sure that department and this one are the better for you being a part of it.”

“Thank you for saying so Lexa.” Clarke said looking at the other woman with affection.

“You’re welcome.” Lexa looked at her watch and noticed the time. “I should probably get going.”

“Okay, I will walk you out.” Clarke walked her out to her truck and hugged Lexa before she got into the truck. “We’re still on for Roller Derby right?”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it.” Lexa was liking the warm feeling that she got from hugging Clarke.

“Me too. Drive safe.”

“You be safe too.” Lexa said before she got into her vehicle and with a wave headed home.

 

Clarke and Lexa talked the next day and made arrangements to get together for a late lunch. Clarke was going to cover medical at a Tae Kwon Do tournament and Lexa was going to be in town to do some shopping so they decided to meet. Clarke knew that she would see the other woman soon for the Roller Derby but she found she missed being around the other woman and was looking forward to seeing her.

 

Lexa was coming out of the hardware store when she got a text from Clark. “I’m sorry I can’t make it to lunch. Heading to a structure fire. TTYL.”

Lexa quickly typed back “Okay, be safe.” She was looking forward to seeing Clarke and was a little disappointed that their plans changed but she understood. She had her own things she needed to work on and once she got everything she bought into the trailblazer she head back to the park. She worked on several projects for the rest of the afternoon and at 5 pm stopped and went home. She was hot, sweaty and her eyes were irritating her. He had dust and dirt all over her face and hands. Her stomach was growling loudly as she hadn’t ate any lunch. Washing her hands thoroughly Lexa took out her contacts. She sighed in relief having the contacts out then groaned followed taking off her sweaty clothing. Being naked after having her sweat soaked clothes plastered next to her skin for hours felt so good. Once showered and clean she changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and went to her kitchen to look for something to eat and heard her phone ring.

“Hi, how are you?” Lexa asked cradling the phone to her ear as she opened up her refrigerator glad to hear the other woman’s voice.

“I’m a little tired but doing ok.” Clarke said. “I was wondering if you had dinner yet. Since we didn’t get to have lunch together I was wondering if you were free tonight?”

“Sure, I haven’t had dinner yet. What do you have in mind?” Lexa asked closing the refrigerator door and leaned against it.

“Do you like Chinese?”

“Yes.” Lexa replied. “Love it actually.”

“Want to meet me in an hour at the China Garden?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, see you soon.” When Lexa hung up she went back into the bedroom to put a better t-shirt on. The one she had on was comfortable but had a few holes here and there. She brushed her hair quickly a grabbed her keys and headed into town. Since she met Clarke Lexa realized she ventured into town more often than she normally did.

Clarke was waiting inside the restaurant for her and was sitting in a corner booth.

“Hi.” Lexa said as she sat down. “Have you been waiting long?”

“No I just got here.” Tired blue eyes looked at Lexa from across the table. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Thanks for calling. I was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat right when you called. This is so much better than the turkey sandwich I was thinking about having.”

They both looked at the menu and when the waitress came placed their orders.

“So how was your day?” Lexa asked sympathetically. She could tell it had been a hard one by the way Clarke looked.

“The tournament went well but just before I texted you we got a call for a structure fire. We grabbed our gear and headed back to the Fire Department and grabbed one of the tankers. It was a house in the Sunny Meadows subdivision. Do you know where that is at?” Clarke saw Lexa nod.” By the time we got there half of the house was already engulfed. Neighbors visiting were able to help the homeowners get a few of their possessions out and the two dogs but the parent’s and one of the kid’s bedrooms were destroyed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did they have friends or family that they could stay with?” Lexa hoped someone was able to help them out.

“They actually have another house. They had been trying to rent their old one but they had been unable to get anyone seriously interested in the rental so they plan to go back and live there till they can rebuild the new one.”

“That is good that they are at least not homeless. Most people are not that lucky. Do you know what caused it?”

“Not yet but we know the fire started in the master bedroom. The investigation team is out there looking at it now.” Clarke yawned and brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

“What happened to your hand?” Lexa asked noticing some dark bruises by her thumb and wrist.

“I have no idea. I have them here on my arm too.” Clarke pointed out several bruises on the inside of her left arm. “Possibly from the hoses or ladders but I don’t remember if I hit something.”

The waitress brought their appetizers and Lexa began eating her sizzling rice soup. “So you are off for a few days?”

“Yes thankfully.” Clarke said starting on her own soup. “What about you, what did you do today?”

“I fixed the shower in one of the cabins.”

“There are cabins out at the park?”

“Yeah two of them. Nothing fancy, about similar to the ranger station in style.”

“So you took care of it yourself?”

“Yes, my father taught me how to fix almost anything we had on the farm and my mom taught me to cook almost anything. We were pretty self-sufficient though I never got down sewing. I always thought mom’s sewing machine was possessed. I could never use it properly.”

This was the first time Lexa had mentioned her parents aside from sharing about their passing and she was curious about the couple who raised such an amazing woman. “Would you tell me about them?”

Lexa felt like she really wanted Clarke to know her better even though her parents were a sore subject yet. She felt like she could tell Clarke anything.

“They were high school sweethearts. Dad always knew he was going to be a farmer like his Dad was before him. Mom grew up on a farm too and she was either going to have her own farm and run it herself or if she got married things would be run equally. She helped out in the fields and with the animals and Dad helped do cleaning. He actually could use the sewing machine. I was their only child.” Lexa took a few bites of her food before continuing. “They were raised to be self-sufficient by their family and they raised me to be pretty self-sufficient too, and to be my own person and to take responsibility for my life. Like they did. They taught me to respect the land and the animals that we had. Yes, we sold or slaughtered the animals for food but there was this type of respect involved and thanking the spirit of the animal for its sacrifice so we may live. We respected the cycle of nature. We depended on it so much.” Lexa looked at Clarke who was listening intently while eating. “They supported each other in whatever they wanted to do and supported me in whatever I wanted to do. They were involved in a lot of community activities and were also great supporters of the Fire Department by the way. They loved each other so much and I don’t think I ever heard them fight. They were happy that I was going into a field where I was conserving nature.” Lexa paused and bit her lip lightly. “I hung out at home and did a lot of stuff with them and I thought they were great people. I didn’t have a lot of friends then…” Lexa shrugged. “People thought I was weird for liking nature and having my nose in a book all the time and not wanting to do so called normal teenage stuff. My parents loved me for who I was and never judged me or other people.” Lexa felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at Clarke. “I miss them every day.”

Clarke reached out and took Lexa’s hand and squeezed gently rubbing her thumb over her knuckles in a comforting way. “I’m sorry, I know losing them was really hard for you. They sound like really great people.”

“Yes, they were. I’m glad I got the time with them that I did.”

“Thank you for telling me about them.” Clarke said sincerely.

“I’ll tell you more about them some other time okay?” Lexa asked. If she continued talking she might start to cry and she hated to do that in front of people.

“Whenever you want to hon and I just so you know I think they raised a really amazing woman.” Clarke smiled gently at her.

Lexa took a deep breath and returned Clarke’s smile. She was still holding Clarke’s hand and noticed she was running her thumb along the other woman’s skin which felt so soft and nice. Pulling herself together she gently let go of Clarke’s hand and started eating again feeling a little bit lighter after sharing.

 

“Thank you for coming out for dinner with me.” Clarke said as they were getting ready to leave.

“I’m glad you called and glad you’re okay after the day you had.”

“Nothing that lots of sleep won’t cure. Which I plan to do once I get home.”

“I will talk to you later then. Sleep well.”

“You too.” Clarke said as she hugged Lexa goodbye.

 

Lexa found herself sitting at her special spot to think. Clarke had been on her mind constantly and she knew that her feelings for her were different than the friendship she felt with Indra or Anya. Both Indra and Anya were attractive women but when Lexa looked at them she felt friendship, a closeness that came from knowing each other for several years and facing the same work challenges day to day. She wondered why she never felt any attraction to Lincoln who was a really good looking man. He was tall, muscular all over, and a really nice guy but when she looked at him…nothing. Her gaze didn’t travel over anyone else’s body or stop and linger at certain parts. She didn’t look down at another person’s lips and wondered what their lips felt like. It was Clarke that she noticed she had those thoughts and feelings for.

Lexa knew from an earlier conversations she had with Clarke that she was a lesbian. In the beginning of their friendship it didn’t matter to her that Clarke was gay. Her parents had taught her all people were equal. It didn’t matter what gender, race or religion someone was and that included sexual orientation too. But now it mattered because Lexa was realizing the she was very fond of Clarke as more than a friend and that left her with a bunch of questions, thoughts and feelings that she didn’t know what to do with. She needed to talk with someone and she thought Gus would be able to help.

 

“Did you always know you were gay Gus?” Lexa asked the next morning as they ate breakfast.

Gus looked up at Lexa with raised eyebrows wondering where that question had come from. They had talked before about him and Harvey, his sexuality, and where he stood politically on some issues. They even talked about some problems he had with his family but not when he knew he was gay and the uneasy way that Lexa looked when she asked made him pay more attention.

“Well no.” Gus said hesitantly. “Not right away but somewhere in my junior year of high school I realized it when I fell in love with the quarterback of the football team.” He tilted his head to the side and looked her in the eye. “Why.”

Lexa didn’t say anything at first. She took a deep breath and swallowed back her nervousness as she fiddled with her fork. “So one moment you didn’t know and then all of a sudden you knew because you had feelings for this guy?”

“I wouldn’t say all of a sudden. I think there were some signs.”

“Like?”

“I was never really into any girls. I had girlfriends but I didn’t feel anything for them other than friendship. When I would kiss them I didn’t feel anything. It just felt off. When we would try to…well you know…I couldn’t do it.”

Lexa smiled at the big man who was too embarrassed to say specifically that he wasn’t able to get aroused or have sex with his girlfriend and she could relate to a certain extent. The one date she went on with a guy in high school didn’t end in fireworks when he kissed her and she had no desire what so ever to sleep with him and there wasn’t a second date.

“So you realized that you were gay then what happened?”

“Well I guess you could say I dated…a lot. Had a few relationships here in there that never went anywhere. Till I met Harvey.” A big smile stretched across his face at the thought of his partner. “With him I fell head over heels in love and didn’t look back.”

Lexa knew this to be true as Gus and Harvey were still mushy with each other after being together for almost twenty years. She was really happy that Gus found love and a nice, supporting man to share his life with. They were both great guys.

“So you have been spending a lot of time with a certain Fire Fighter from town.” Lexa’s eyes shot up to his. “Is that the reason you asked these questions?”

“I…” Lexa sighed. “Yes…I think so.” She put her fork down on the table and sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “When I’m around her I feel differently than when I’m around my other friends. I’m nervous, my hands get all hot and sweaty and my heart beats faster.”

“Is this the first time you felt this way about someone.” Gus asked gently.

“No…I had a friend when I was younger. I think I had feelings for her too.”

“That would be Costia.” Gus said knowingly. He knew the two of them had been friends for some time but had stopped being friends at some point. “But you and Costia never dated?”

“No, and I wouldn’t even say till recently that I knew that I liked her _liked_ her. I’ve been thinking a lot lately about my sexuality since I met Clarke. I realized that I was attracted to Costia. I am attracted to Clark.”

“So you’ve never dated a woman before?” Gus asked as he took a sip of his drink and watched her over the top of the glass.

“No…I haven’t really dated at all. Men or women.” Lexa shrugged. “I was always focused on school, my family then work. I actually thought I wasn’t able to be attracted to anyone or want to be in a relationship. It just wasn’t on my radar.”

“But you want to with Clarke?”

“Yeah…I just don’t know though. With Clarke…I know I like her a lot as a friend, she is so sweet. I like being around her. I look forward to seeing her and hearing from her. I think about her all the time and when I’m with her, I guess you could say I’m checking her body out.” Lexa blushed at the admission. “I like how I feel when I’m around her.”

“Aw my little friend has a crush.” He laughed excitedly till he saw the hard glare that Lexa was giving him and he stopped laughing. “So this is not something you want?”

Lexa shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him. “I was really hurt when Costia didn’t want to be friends with me. I always thought I had done something wrong to make her not like me.” Lexa admitted. “We had spent a lot of time together while growing up and granted she was kind of mean to me but there were some times she was really nice and I just felt drawn to her, I didn’t know I was attracted to her at the time and I’m now feeling the same way towards Clarke. Hell, I think I’m already in love with Clarke.” Lexa looked up to the ceiling, shakings slightly from the admission and then she looked back down to look at Gus. “I don’t want to lose another friend. I don’t want her how much I care if she can’t feel the same way and if she doesn’t feel the same way I’m afraid I’ll scare her off if she knows.” Lexa sighed as she looked up at the ceiling again and bit her lip trying to reign in her emotions. “I’ve just been so…detached, you know emotionally. I kind of built up some walls to protect myself, especially after my parent’s death. I’ve been afraid of getting hurt and Clarke, she has shattered those walls.”

“Oh sweetie it’s going to be okay. I’m sure Clarke cares for you too. You two have been spending a lot of time together and I wouldn’t think she would be seeking your company so much if she didn’t feel something.” Gus saw Lexa sigh but could see a tiny smile. “I think the person you need to be talking to about this is Clarke. Find out if she shares your feelings. You may be disappointed if she doesn’t like you in the same way but at least you will know.”

“Your right Gus I should talk to her.” _And soon before these feelings become too strong._

“Of course I am.” He laughed. “So since you’re so smitten with this woman does this mean I can get a rainbow sticker for your truck?” Lexa only laughed and threw her napkin at him as they both went back to their breakfast.

 

Clarke help spray down a utility pole next to an area where they were doing a controlled burn. The house had been condemned and the Chief had made arrangements for them to do some training inside after everything that could be of value was removed from the home including the water faucets and copper wiring. By the time that they were done various places around the house had fires set in order for those at the burn to put them out. Windows were knocked out to see how the fire would react and various tools were used so the fire fighters would have some practice using them. Finally when they were done a fire was set to bring the house completely down and it was Clarke’s team that had the responsibility to spray things down to make sure that the fire didn’t get out of control by spreading to the utility poles, the other buildings or the field behind the building on fire. Clarke wore shorts under her turnout gear and she knew when she was done she would need to take a shower. She was sweating a lot and very dirty from the smoke and soot that came with being around fires.

Clarke headed back to the station in the first truck after being dismissed and once they had the fire trucks back in the bay and made ready for the next run Clarke went to the locker room to strip and shower. It felt good to get all her clothes off and to be clean again and once she put a change of clothes on Clarke headed to the little kitchen they had in the break room and grabbed herself a snack. Octavia who didn’t go on the controlled burn sat at one of the tables so she went and sat next to her.

“So how did it go?” Octavia asked as she flipped through a magazine. A bowl and spoon was sitting just to the right of her on the table. It looked like she had been eating some ravioli.

“It went well.” Clarke said taking a bite from her apple. She continued after she swallowed. “The house was old and it was gone in no time. Wick and Bellamy are still out there making sure there are no hot spots.”

“Cool. So did you hear Finn got suspended today?”

“Yes I heard.” She had been called into the Chief’s office as soon as she came in and was told based on the preliminary investigation he suspended Finn from all Fire Department duties. Marcus also suspected that Finn was drunk when he came on duty and had ordered him to go to the hospital with a police officer to get a drug and alcohol test. Even if Marcus couldn’t discipline him for his behavior towards Clarke he could for being intoxicated on the job and Marcus had contacted the department attorney to see what disciplinary action could be taken.

“I’m glad. He was always kind of creepy.”

Clarke just nodded. She had been glad to hear the news and she wondered though how many times prior to this had he shown up intoxicated and put his department brothers and sisters in danger.

“So you’re bringing Lexa Willows to the derby match?” Octavia asked setting the magazine aside and looked at Clarke.

“Yes.” Clarke admitted.

“She’s hot.” Octavia stated wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke and giving her a big smile.

“Yes she is.” Clarke agreed looking Octavia in the eye and the corners of her lips twitched upwards into a small smile but not saying anything more.

“So are you two involved?” Octavia asked.

Clarke shook her head. “No, not in the way that you are thinking.”

“But you want to be?” It was more of a statement then a question because Octavia already knew the answer. She hadn’t known Clarke long but she knew that she liked women, knew that she hadn’t dated anyone for a while and she got this goofy look on her face whenever she talked about Lexa.

“Yes.” Clarke agreed. “I do but I don’t know if she is even gay. Right now I’m just trying to get to know her. We text all the time and talk on the phone at night before going to bed. You know how crazy our schedules can get but I’m trying to spend time with her in person as much as possible.” Clarke thought about seeing her in a few days. “She has never been to a derby match before.”

“Hope she likes it. Say do you think she can roller skate?”

“I don’t know but I can ask her.”

Clarke knew that Lexa was going to be asked to be on the team. Some teams were short skaters and other ones from other teams would come in and substitute. They all knew each other on the other teams and while there could be some rivalry most everyone got along and they were always looking for new women to join.

“Did you know that Hurricane Hallie is pregnant?”

Clarke didn’t know that and they sat there and talked about the player for a few minutes before both their pagers went off and it was time to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clarke had driven out to Lexa’s to pick her up for the Roller Derby match. On the way Clarke explained that a lot of the injuries they saw we on the players legs, particularly the ankles. They wore short skates to have better ankle maneuverability but left the ankle exposed and more prone to injury. Other injuries could be minor scrapes and bruising and sometimes if an elbow or shoulder hit right, a bloody nose. A few of the girls had experienced concussions during their career and hated having to be told they were done for the match after an injury.

The bout was to be held in a neighboring city in a warehouse near the river. It was a large open space and Lexa could see some people putting down some tape on the cement floor to mark the track. They checked in and Lexa had to sign a form stating that she wouldn’t sue the organization if for some reason she got injured. Lexa had no idea how she would be injured but imagined one or two of the girls losing control and taking out the medic station.

Clarke walked them over to where they would be sitting. Someone had put little red crosses on their chairs with red tape. She had brought her own medical bag for convenience but the organization had their own sitting by the chairs along with a back board and neck brace.

“So we will sit here till we are needed. The referees will let us know when to come out. The ladies wipe out all the time and may not be injured. The refs don’t want to stop the match and believe me the girls will get kinds of upset too if there is delay without a reason. So we stay here till we are called.”

“Got it.” Lexa sat down in one of the chairs and looked around. She spotted the bathrooms to the far left as well as a few concession stands being set up. Several rows of chairs were set up around the flat circular track and were slowly starting to fill up.

“So do you do this often?” Lexa asked as she shivered a little in the cold building.

“Every now and then. Raven, Octavia and I take turns as well as a few nurses at the hospital. They are on teams. Depending on who is in the match they will call and see if I’m available. ”

“But you’re not interested in doing derby?” Lexa wore a light jacket and stuck her hands in her pockets to warm them up.

“Oh no. I’d fall all the time and break something. In fact the last time I was on skates I feel and broke my wrist.” Clarke said as she got some latex gloves out of her bag and handing some to Lexa.

“Ouch.” Lexa said as she watched several of the derby girls came over and hugged Clarke and were then introduced to Lexa. One of the girls was clearly flirting with Clarke and Lexa had to admit she felt a little jealous and wanted to turn the woman around, give her a push and watch her roll away. She smirked at the though. Just before the match Octavia and Raven came over and she was introduced to them. Both ladies were really nice and Raven had given her a t-shirt for coming out and helping.

Before the women took the track they had a scrimmage between members of a junior roller derby club. The kids ranged from ages 5 to early teens and they all skated very well including a 5 year old who enthusiastically put on the helmet cover that signaled she was the jammer. She was tiny but could slip through the bodies easily. Lexa was amazed how well she could skate.

The scrimmage was interesting to watch and they were called to service once when three of the kids got involved in a pile up. The girl on the bottom had tried to get up but collapsed again and the referee waved them forward. Going over to the little girl they asked where she was hurt and if anything else hurt. After doing a quick assessment they concluded she just go the wind knocked out of her and got her to her feet and took her over to the sidelines to rest. The girl begged her coach not to take her out and cried.

During the adult bout there were needed for several injuries and Lexa and Clarke checked on a player who took a skate to the shin, which was already leaving a bruise and another player who more than likely broke a finger which Clarke splinted. The woman had wanted to get back out on the floor right away regardless of her broken finger. They also treated one woman that had a bloody nose and had to use the blood spill kit to clean the floor where she had fallen. Many other players experienced falls but got right back up. It fascinated Lexa how the blockers played offense and defense at the same time as they tried to get their team’s jammer through the pack while keeping the other team’s jammer from getting by. She thought it was interesting which players seem to end up in the penalty box most of the time and she was amazed at the player’s abilities to come rolling towards the seats, turn themselves around and slowdown in order to sit in the chairs. Some players came to a stop on one knee and was really effective thanks to the pads they wore. Lexa imagined if she tried she would have skated right through the chairs unable to stop and would have fallen on her face. Lexa also had a hard time with keeping up with the scoring till Clarke explained that the jammer got one point for each opposing player they passed and the different strategies used, such as calling off the jam to keep the other player from scoring.

At half time they went and ate at a concession stand quickly before going back to their area. Lexa didn’t eat hotdogs much, maybe during the summer when she went to some softball games at the local college. She would then indulge herself but that was an occasional thing but this evening a hotdog had sounded really good and she enjoyed the hotdog and the company. At one point she had pointed out to Clarke she had mustard on the side of her mouth.

“You have mustard right here on your face.” Lexa said pointing to her own face to show Clarke where it was.

“Where?” Clarke asked as her tongue came out of her mouth to take a swipe at where she thought the mustard was. “Did I get it?”

Lexa couldn’t exactly describe what seeing Clarke’s tongue peek out did to her but she had exhaled heavily and felt this interesting jolt in her lower body. “Uh huh.” She said as she looked away and her ears starting to turn red. Thankfully Clarke didn’t seem to notice and they were soon done eating and back out on the floor.

Clarke had introduced Lexa to a man named Mel who looked like he was Santa Claus, a nick name he also embraced. He was one of the officials who, since he was retired, went and followed the teams around the area to each of their bouts. It was his favorite thing to do and he was a very knowledgeable and nice man who tried to get Lexa to join a team. Lexa had politely declined but told him she really enjoyed watching and would come again.

The second half was injury free and as they walked out of the warehouse Octavia and Raven caught up with them and invited them out to dinner. Once they checked their phones to find someplace nice Clarke drove to the restaurant followed by Octavia and Raven who had driven together in Raven’s car.

“Hey Lexa, who is that hot guy that works out at the park?” Octavia asked while they were eating.

“You mean Lincoln?” Lexa could only assume as the only other male that worked at the park was Gus and she didn’t think Octavia was referring to him.

“Yeah I think that is his name. Do you know if he is seeing anyone?”

“I have no idea.” Lexa said honestly.

“We were out at the park the other day and went down to the pond to feed the ducks and Lincoln stopped by to say hi and Octavia can’t stop talking about it.” Raven said elbowing her friend lightly in the side.

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t think he was hot?” Octavia shot back at her friend. “Isn’t he?

Raven was the only one who replied in the affirmative which Octavia thought was interesting as she looked at Lexa who had just shrugged.

“Anyway Raven maybe if you pulled your head out of your engines long enough you would notice.”

“I notice, hell, I’m surrounded by guys all the time and it’s because of the guys that I’m in the engines all the time.” Raven explained to Lexa that she was also a mechanic and responsible for fixing and maintaining the fire trucks and ambulances.

Lexa sat amused as Octavia, Raven and Clarke continued to tease each other throughout the meal. She liked Raven and Octavia and they seemed like nice people. Lexa had agreed to give Lincoln Octavia’s number.

 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight.” Clarke said as she drove Lexa home. “Usually I’m there by myself and it was nice to have another person there to help. It was nice to have _you_ there.”

“Thanks for inviting me. I had fun.” Lexa played nervously with the zipper on her jacket. “Would you like to come to a softball game with me Wednesday night?”

“I have that day off so sure.” Clarke said enthusiastically as they talked about who the college girls were playing against and what time Lexa would pick her up. When dropping her off before Lexa got out of her truck Clarke reached over and hugged her and kissed Lexa’s cheek. She was amused as Lexa had about fallen out of the truck when she got out.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked trying to stifle a giggle.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.” Lexa looked up embarrassed. “I’m just a klutz.”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “Sleep well and I will talk to you later.” She watched as Lexa waved and then waited till she was safely inside her house before heading home.

 

Lexa struggled awake at the sound of her phone ringing. She wasn’t sure she was really hearing it or if it was a dream but she reached over anyway and picked it up. The display was lit up and shown a number Lexa wasn’t familiar with. It was 1:30 am and if this wasn’t important she was going to yell loudly at someone.

“This is Lexa Willows.” Her voice sounded rough to her as she wasn’t quite awake yet.

“Lexa I’m really sorry to bother you.” Clarke’s voice sounded strained.

Upon hearing that it was Clarke on the line it was like Lexa had a bucket of cold water splashed on her head, waking her up immediately and making it hard for her to breath. “Clarke, what is wrong?” Lexa asked alarmed as she sat up in bed.

“I’m at the hospital…” Clarke began.

“Why are you at the hospital? Were you in an accident?” Lexa reached over on the nightstand and grabbed her glasses and put them on and walked over to where she put the clothes she had worn previously.

“I’m okay and no I wasn’t in an accident.” Clarke said as Lexa could hear in the back ground a voice on the intercom asking for a certain doctor. “I was wondering if you could come get me. I will explain when you get here. Please.”

The way that Clarke desperately said please tore at Lexa’s heart. “Of course I will come and get you. I’m on my way.” Lexa dressed quickly and ran to her vehicle and headed towards the hospital in a rush. She had hoped she didn’t meet any police officers doing radar this morning because she was going fast enough that they would have pulled her over.

Lexa’s mind wondered at why Clarke would be in the hospital at this time of night. She hadn’t been ill when she dropped her off after the roller derby and Clarke had said it wasn’t an accident so why was she there?

Lexa quickly found a parking spot and walked into the emergency room and up to the receptionist desk to tell the woman at the desk who she was there to see. The older woman looked really bored and in a grumpy voice told Lexa to have a seat. Lexa wanted to tell her exactly what she could do with that seat and to let her through the damn door but she settled for giving the woman her own annoyed look and went and sat in the closest seat to the ER doors that she could find.

It had been fifteen minutes before she was allowed back behind the double doors and led to Clarke’s room. When she walked into the room she stopped suddenly as she looked at Clarke sitting on the bed. A blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her arm and she had a bandage that covered her left cheek and her shirt had large spots of blood on it. Clarke’s eyes were closed but she had been awake, as her eyes fluttered open when she heard Lexa in the room.

“Hey.” Lexa said softly as she walked over to the side of the bed and picked up Clarke’s hand that was lying on the bed. Her eyes flickered from Clarke’s to the bandage that was on her cheek. “What happened?”

Clarke was grateful to see Lexa and she could see the look of concern on the other woman’s face as she had looked her over. “I guess you could say I got attacked.” Clarke said as she saw no way to sugar coat it.

“Attacked? Who attacked you and how?” Lexa’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “God are you okay?”

Clarke nodded. “I had dropped you off and went home.” Clarke tried to sit up more comfortably in the bed and Lexa moved to help her. “I was just about ready to walk through my front door when I felt someone behind me. I turned to look and all I saw was something come towards my head. I was able to turn away but it had grazed my face. What hit me turned out to be a fence cutter tool similar to what we have on the Fire Department.” Clarke took a deep breath and continued. “He shoved me inside my house and came at me again.” Clarke’s face scrunched up in thought. “I was on the floor and when he got closer I kicked him. He dropped the cutter and we both went after it. There was a struggled but I had managed to get it first. I hit him with it as hard as I could.” Clarke smiled briefly. ”Twice. I got him in the head the second time and he stumbled out into the yard. I shut the door and called the police.”

Lexa reached over and rubbed Clarke’s shoulder and swallowed heavily before she spoke. “Did you see who it was?”

“No he had a mask on.” The person that attacked her had been dressed in all black including the mask that he wore there was no way she could identify him.

“Did the ambulance bring you in?

“No I didn’t want my coworkers to see me like that.”

“But they care about you.” Lexa said. “They would have wanted to help.”

“Yes, a few of them do but at the time I didn’t want to deal with all the questions and concerns.” Clarke felt Lexa stiffen and start to pull away. “Hey I didn’t me you.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“I’m sorry you should be resting and not…” She stopped talking when Clarke squeezed her hand.

“I wasn’t referring to you. I don’t mind your questions and I really like that your concerned about me. Okay?” Clarke said softly trying to convey the sincerity of her words.

Lexa stared at Clarke who was looking at her intently and only nodded in acknowledgment, unable to speak because of the emotions that she was feeling.

“A friend of mine on the police department did convince me to come and get checked out and gave me a ride. He was here getting a report but left. They thought they spotted the guy that hit me and he went to go help and see if they could catch him. I tried to call my parents but they must have their phone turned off. That is when I called you.”

“I’m glad you did. I wish you would have called me earlier so I could have been here with you.”

“I knew you were up late. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“It wouldn’t have been a bother.” The adrenalin that she was going on earlier was starting to fade as was her fear. Clarke was a little banged up but was fine. The big ball of tension she felt in her chest was slowly starting to go away. “So what now? How much longer do you have to stay?”

“I’m waiting on a prescription and I needed a ride home.” She smiled at Lexa. “You’re here so just waiting on the Dr. now.”

“Can I get you anything?” Lexa asked.

“Sit with me and wait?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Lexa pulled a stool over closer to the bed and sat down. Once sitting Clarke reached for her hand again.

“Is this okay?” Clarke asked quietly referring to their joined hands. They held hands before, briefly, but Clarke needed the contact to last and she needed Lexa close for reassurance.

“Absolutely. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you.” Clarke was trying to relax on the ER stretcher. She attempted let go of the stress in her muscles from the evenings events. She was so tired and had been ready for bed hours ago but the fear and anger over the attack had kept her alert and she was slowly losing ground on her ability to stay awake.

They waited twenty more minutes before Clarke got her medication and was discharged but before they left Officer Stewart had come back and asked Clarke to come down to the Police Department. They had a suspect in custody and needed to finish up her statement.

 

At the Police Department they waited in one of the interview rooms for a few minutes till a Detective who looked like he was just woken up came in. He sat down and dropped a folder on the table in front of him.

“Ms. Griffin I have read the initial report done by Officer Stewart. Do you mind answering a few more questions?”

“No, go ahead.” She was tired and just wanted to go home but as the Detective asked his questions she answered as honestly as possible. It all seemed routine till the latest question the Detective asked her. “I’m sorry what?” She looked at Lexa who was looking at her with had a grim look on her face.

“I asked do you know a Finn Collins.”

“Yes, we both work at the Fire Department.” Clarke’s stomach started to feel queasy with the realization of who it was that attacked her.

“Does he have any reason to come after you?” The Detective asked as he took notes.

“I turned him in for harassing me recently. He was suspended from the Fire Department.” She watched as he wrote that down. She looked at Lexa again whose eyes were soft with concern but Clarke could see the clenching and unclenching of Lexa’s jaw.

“Mr. Collins was seen two blocks over from yours. He was wearing the clothes you described and he had a mask in his front pocket.” He looked over his glasses where they had slipped down his nose. “He had injuries consistent with where you described you hit your attacker.”

“So he actually came after me?” Clarke couldn’t believe that Finn would go _that_ far.

“Yes he attacked you and then one of the officers that tried to bring him in. We had to use a Taser on him in order for him to be subdued.” The Detective shuffled some papers in the file. “During the interview we just had he initially denied attacking you but when presented with the description of his clothes, the mask, injuries, and being so close to your neighborhood when he lived several miles away plus…” The Detective smiled. “Having his fingerprints on the tool he used to assault you with he confessed.”

“He confessed?” Lexa said surprised. She looked at Clarke whose eyes were opened wide in surprise.

“Yes. He will be held over till his arraignment.”

The Detective asked Clarke more questions regarding the harassment and Clarke filled in the police officer of what had been going with regards to Finn. The Detective had them both fill out statements about what had happened and asked if Clarke would be willing to press charges which Clarke agreed to.

It was 5:30 in the morning before they were done with everything at the Police Department and both women had a hard time keeping their eyes open as they sat in Lexa’s truck.

“I don’t think I want to go back to my place just yet.” Clarke said after a big yawn.

“You can come home with me. I have a spare bedroom.” Lexa offered wanting Clarke to feel safe.

Clarke smiled tiredly at Lexa. “Yes, thank you.”

On the drive to Lexa’s home Clarke fell asleep but woke up when Lexa stopped in her driveway. They didn’t say anything as they made their way into the building and Lexa led Clarke to a little bedroom that was next to hers. The bedroom was tiny and had space enough for a twin bed and a dresser. There were no decorations anywhere but it had a bed and that was all that mattered. As tired as Clarke was she would have slept on the floor and been happy.

Lexa went and got something for Clarke to sleep in and managed to pull out the pajamas that Clarke had worn previously. Clarke smiled at her gratefully when she was given the pajamas.

“Do you think I could use your phone? After everything that happened tonight I had forgotten to grab mine earlier.”

“Yes.” Lexa went and got the phone and brought it to her and then left to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. Once changed into her pajamas she waited till Clarke was done with the phone and had changed into her pajamas as well before going back into the room.

“I let Marcus know what was going on. Finn of course is going to get fired.”

“Good.” Lexa said angrily.

“Yeah.” Clarke said and yawned.

“Time to sleep hon. Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

Clarke laughed and went over to the bed and pulled back the covers and slid underneath them. Lexa had made sure that they were pulled all the way up. Clarke was so tired that she fell asleep almost immediately. She thought she felt the slightest press of lips to her forehead and heard Lexa say goodnight but then was fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is getting a little justice...but I still don't think I'm done with him yet and Clarke and Lexa will be getting closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little closer...

Chapter 10

It was almost 2 in the afternoon when Clarke woke up. She probably could have drifted right back to sleep but the need to go to the bathroom was overwhelming so she tip toed into Lexa’s room. Clarke had no idea if there was another bathroom in the building but she knew there was one in here. She looked over at Lexa’s bed and notice the other woman was still asleep. She quietly shut the door to take care of her needs, trying to be ask quiet as she could. When she slipped out of the bathroom she paused on her way to the door and looked at Lexa. She was sleeping on her right side. Her left hand was tucked up under her face and she had some of the covers kicked off exposing one bare nicely shaped leg. She looked very peaceful and innocent. Not wanting to stare too long Clarke went back to her room to lay back down. It took only moments and she was back to sleep.

Clarke woke up again a few hours later to something that smelled wonderful that was coming from the kitchen. Her stomach chose that time to remind her how long it had been since she actually ate. Going out into the main room Clarke saw Lexa in the kitchen whipping eggs in a bowl. Bacon was already cooking on the stove and it smelled amazing. Lexa had her hair held back away from her face with a barrette and she wore shorts and a tank top and Clarke could see the muscle in her arms as she stirred the eggs.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead.” Lexa said with a smile when she saw Clarke standing there watching her. Clarke looked really cute with her hair all messed up and in her wrinkled pajamas.

“What you’re making smells awesome.” Clarke walked over to stand next to Lexa.

“Just bacon and eggs. Toast if you want?” Lexa poured the eggs into a pan that had been heating on the stove.

“Yes please.” Clarke looked around and saw the toaster and the bread. “I’ll get it.” She walked over to the toaster and got out some bread. “Do you want toast too?” She saw Lexa nod and got out more bread and popped them into the toaster.

“There is butter and jelly in the refrigerator if you would like to get those out for us.” Lexa said as she was stirring the eggs.

They worked together getting dinner ready. It was all very domestic and peaceful. Soon they were sitting down and eating.

“Marcus Kane called for you several times. He wants you to call him.” Lexa said handing over her cell phone.

“Okay I will do that after dinner. How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock. I don’t think I moved till 3. What about you?” Lexa asked.

“Really well actually. I was out right away.”

“Yes you were. You were asleep before I even left the bedroom.” Lexa laughed remembering how quickly the other woman had fallen asleep.

“Sorry about that.”

“That is quite alright. You had a long night.”

“We both did. Thanks for this though.” Clarke indicated the food. “And for coming to the hospital last night.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.” Lexa eyed the bandage on Clarke’s face wishing anything that Clarke hadn’t been hurt last night and she wished Finn would make some new, unpleasant friends in jail.

They talked a little as they ate but as their dinner went on Clarke noticed that Lexa had grown quiet. If the expression on Lexa’s face was any indication the other woman was having some really deep thoughts on something and a few times Clarke noticed Lexa looking at the bandage on her face. Clarke wanted to ask what she was thinking about but didn’t want to intrude. She was having her own deep thoughts including how sexy Lexa had looked when she came out of the bedroom and had a brief unobserved moment to watch her as she made dinner. The way that Lexa had smiled when she saw her and how it had felt right to be with her in the kitchen helping. _How it feels right sitting here even though we are not talking_.

“Do you think I could get a ride home? Clarke asked when they were done eating and everything was cleaned up and put away.

Lexa loved having Clarke in her home, even though the circumstance hadn’t been good but she knew that eventually Clarke would need to leave. “Yes, whenever you’re ready.” Lexa knew she also had some things that she needed to take care of as well though she admitted to herself that she would rather spend the time with Clarke.

“I just need to get dressed and then we can go.” Clarke said as she headed back towards the bedroom to change. She needed to call Marcus back and she needed to talk to her parents who had probably heard about the attack by now and was blowing up her phone with calls and texts.

Lexa was waiting for her when she came back out and Clarke saw her eyes travel to her shirt where the blood from the cut on her face had fallen. She saw a flash of anger in Lexa’s eyes then a look of sadness as Lexa took a deep hesitant breath but Lexa didn’t say anything as she grabbed her keys and led them out to her truck.

Lexa knew Clarke was concerned about her being quiet. She noticed Clarke look at her several times but Lexa didn’t know what to say. She felt all these emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, love and wanting to protect Clarke but she didn’t know what to do with it all and she didn’t know exactly how to express how she felt without revealing the true extent of her feelings.

Halfway to her house Clarke couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “Are you okay?”

Lexa looked over at Clarke briefly before her eyes went back to the road. “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine Lexa. I’m wondering, how you are doing with all of this?” Clarke turned herself as much as she could with the seatbelt on to look at Lexa.

“I’m letting my emotions get to me.” Lexa said honestly as her fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

“That means what exactly?” Clarke waited as Lexa didn’t answer right away.

Lexa glanced over to Clarke and took a deep breath as her eyes went back to the road. “I’m not usually an angry person. I care about things but always in a keeping my distance kind of way. After what Finn did at the restaurant, what he has been doing to you, I wanted to hurt him, badly. I even followed him to the bathroom that night at the restaurant but I didn’t go in.” Lexa confessed glancing at Clarke who sat there listening. “I thought what am I going to do. Beat him up? I wanted to. I wanted him to feel pain but then I was worried about what you would have thought about it. So I did nothing and then he came after you and he hurt you.” Lexa said in disgust as she took a deep breath. She saw Clarke getting ready to say something and she held up her hand to stop her. “I know it’s not my fault. The sole responsibility rests on Finn for his actions and he is going to pay for that.” _One way or the other_. “I just didn’t like seeing you get hurt and I wished I could have done something to stop it.” Lexa looked back over to Clarke her eyes on the verge of tears. “I care about you a lot Clarke.” Lexa said softly her voice and eyes showing the emotions she was feeling.

“I care a lot about you too Lexa.” Clarke admitted softly, thrilled that the other woman cared about her too. “I’m glad you didn’t beat him up, not that he didn’t deserve to get his ass kicked but I wouldn’t want to see you get in trouble and he would have made trouble for you. I wouldn’t have wanted that to happen.”

“From what I know of him I believe he would have tried but I didn’t care so much about what he would do to me. I was more concerned about what you would have thought of me.” Lexa said as she pulled into Clarke’s driveway and put the truck into park.

“What I think of you? I think you are amazing. You’re sweet and kind. You’ve been there for me when I’ve needed you and I’m touched that you wanted to defend my honor.” Clarke tried to look into Lexa’s eyes but Lexa was looking at the instrument panel. Clarke could see a single tear slide down Lexa’s face and it made her press on. “You’re so beautiful.” Clarke said reverently as she took her seatbelt off and scooted as close as she could to Lexa though the center console was keeping her from getting as close as she wanted. Clarke reached out and put her hand lightly on Lexa’s thigh.

Lexa looked at Clarke when she moved closer and touched her. She saw the intense look in Clarke’s blue eyes as they looked into her own. Lexa’s gaze lowered to Clarke’s lips longing to feel them and she swallowed heavily as she looked back up into Clarke’s eyes which were currently looking down at her lips.

Clarke tore her eyes from Lexa’s lips and looked back into green eyes that seemed to deepen in color. She wanted to kiss Lexa badly, needed to kiss her and with the way Lexa kept looking at her lips she believed Lexa wanted that as well. “I want to kiss you. May I?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded as she quickly push the button to release her seatbelt. Her eyes didn’t leave Clarke’s as she moved closer and when their lips were just about to meet she closed them as their lips touched for the first time.

The kiss was soft and tender and so different from the kiss that Lexa had with that boy so long ago. His lips had been cold, extremely dry and demandingly harsh and Lexa had been expected to kiss him after the date. She really hadn’t wanted to and he didn’t ask to kiss her permission beforehand. This was not the case with Clarke who had asked and whose lips were soft, warm and very gentle as they moved against hers.

As their lips continued to meet Clarke wondered at the feel of Lexa’s lips on her own. The softness and gentleness of her lips as they slowly kissed. The kiss was way more than she expected to happen as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Her right hand had moved and cupped the back of Lexa’s head, gently holding her close. They kissed for another minute then Clarke felt Lexa slowly pull back.

“Was that okay?” Clarke asked hoping that the answer was yes and that she hadn’t somehow scared Lexa off.

“God yes.” Lexa said and leaned in to kiss Clarke slowly once more and after several minutes they parted again.

Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and looked deeply into her eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Clarke confessed.

“Me too.” Lexa said quietly. “I just didn’t know if you liked me _that_ way.”

“Oh I very much like you _that_ way.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand she had been holding up to her lips and lightly kissed her hand then smiled at the other woman. “I could stay and kiss you all day…I want to stay and kiss you.” Clarke paused as she held Lexa’s hand running her thumb all over the other woman’s palm. She wanted Lexa to come inside. To spend more time together. To kiss more on her couch but she knew that she had some things to take care of and she wanted to take things slow. “But there are some things I need to do.” Clarke looked at Lexa apologetically.

“Okay.” Lexa said nodding not trusting her voice to say anything more. Kissing Clarke for the rest of the day sounded great to her but she knew they both had their responsibilities.

Clarke knew she needed to get going but she wanted to stay right there in the moment. “Are we still on for the softball game?” Clarke finally asked.

“Yes, if you still would like to go.” Lexa said.

“Of course I do.” Clarke kissed Lexa briefly. “So you’ll be by around 1 to pick me up?”

“Yes.” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke to her and kissed her before Clarke opened the truck door and slowly, reluctantly, get out.

“Okay I will see you then. Text me when you get home.” Clarke asked before she closed the door.

Lexa nodded to Clarke then watched as she went up to her front door. Just before going in Clarke looked back at Lexa and smiled, then she went inside. Lexa took a deep breath. Her heart was still pounding like it was going to burst from her chest at any minute. They actually kissed and Lexa’s head was still reeling from it and her lips tingled. It felt like a dream and if it was she didn’t want to wake up. Putting her truck in reverse she backed out of Clarke’s driveway and headed home thinking about Clarke all the way.

 

“You should take some time off.” Marcus said to Clarke when she phoned him back. “I know you don’t have any vacation time accrued yet but I will authorize some time for you.”

“Thank you sir but I’m fine, really.” Clarke assured him.

“Well then consider it an order. I don’t want you back here till next week.”

“Yes, sir.” Clarke agreed deciding not to argue as it wouldn’t help anyway.

“Clarke, I’m glad you’re doing okay. I just want to make sure when you come back you _really_ are okay.”

“I understand. Thank you. I will be back next week.”

“Call me though if you need more time.”

“I’m sure a week will be plenty of time but thank you.” Clarke said before she hung up.

After Clarke told him good bye she called her parents. She assured them that she was okay and that it wasn’t necessary for her mom to come over and stay though Clarke knew if Abby Griffin wanted to it didn’t matter if Clarke told her it wasn’t necessary to come, she would come anyway. They caught up a little on family news and Clarke agreed to come to dinner soon before she said good bye to her mom.

With her phone in her hand Clarke looked around her house and sighed. She missed Lexa already. She knew that she would see her soon to go to the softball game and it had been less than an hour since she had left but she wished she was here. Lexa’s mere presence made her feel better.

She was off work for a week and wondered what to do with all the time she had. There was some books that she wanted to read, she had a date…could she call it a date now since they had kissed and admitted feelings for each other. She hoped so.

She had made her phone calls and right now she figured she would shower, change the dressing on her face, take her medication and go to bed early. She would figure out what to do with her time tomorrow.

 

Lexa had driven home without really remembering the drive. Her mind had been on Clarke and the last hour. She hadn’t expected them to kiss when she drove the other woman home. She hadn’t known that she was going to admit to caring for Clarke but it had been the first step in letting the other woman know her feelings for her. Gus would be so proud. She was glad that Clarke cared about her too and was brave enough to make the first move.

Lexa didn’t know exactly where they went from here. They admitted they liked each other, kissed and still planned on spending time together. Did it mean they were dating? Girlfriends? Would Clarke freak out if she knew just the extent of the lack of inexperience Lexa had in relationships? Sexually?

She went into her house and realized she missed Clarke. She liked having the other woman here, she liked having someone to cook for and she liked it when Clarke wore her pajamas. A smile spread across her face with the memory of how Clarke had looked in her pajamas.

Tomorrow she would do her regular shift and get back to her routine and found some comfort in that. Maybe she wouldn’t think of Clarke every minute of her day and relive their kisses over and over in her mind. _As if._

Lexa grabbed her phone when it beeped to indicate she got a text. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

“I miss you. I’m going to try and sleep and I hope you have a good night.”

Lexa responded. “I miss you too. Sweet dreams.”

Lexa fell asleep that night with her final thoughts on sky blue eyes and soft lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all sometimes have those difficult, scary or embarrassing conversations.
> 
> Updating tonight instead of tomorrow morning. Hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 11

Lexa was still out on her run by the time Gus got into the office. After he had been there thirty minutes Lexa came through the office door looking as pulled together and professional as she always was but this morning she had a big smile on her face.

“What has you all toothy this morning?” Gus said as he took out a blanket that he was crocheting eyeing Lexa suspiciously.

“In a good mood I guess.” Lexa replied. “How was your weekend?”

“Good. Harvey and I worked on our garden and went to a cousin’s birthday party.” He handed Lexa a cup of coffee. “How was the roller derby match?”

“It was fun. I think I would like to go again.” Lexa sat down at the table. “We had a bit of excitement though.”

“What at the derby match?” Gus asked.

Lexa told him about Clarke being attacked, going to the hospital and the police station. Finding out it was Finn who did it and Clarke coming back here to spend the night.

“How is she doing?” Gus asked his forehead wrinkled in concern. “I hope that man gets what is coming to him in prison.”

Lexa had to agree, she wanted Finn to be punished just as many times as he tried to hurt Clarke or say something unkind to her. “She is doing pretty well. I was going to call her in a bit.”

“Yes, you should check on her. See if there is anything that she needs.” Gus looked at Lexa and noticed her smile. “What?”

“I told her yesterday.” Lexa’s smile widened. “That I like her.”

“And does she like you too?” Gus asked.

“We kissed.”

“I would say that is a yes. So how do you feel about it?”

“Happy, scared and all the emotions in between.” Lexa admitted. “What happens next is outside of my experience.”

“You will figure it out.”

“Yes.” Lexa said _. I hope so_.

“Date, have fun, take things slow and talk to her about what you’re thinking and feeling. Don’t be rushed into doing something you’re not ready for.”

“Taking things slow is good.” Right now this was all new and exciting and until she got a chance to talk to Clarke she didn’t know what the other woman would want, what kind of relationship she had in mind or was used to. “I will talk to her.” _That way if she freaks out I will at least know before I make a bigger fool of myself._

“Good, now get out of here while I get online and order you that rainbow sticker for your truck.”

Lexa laughed and shook her head as she got up and grabbed her keys and headed out to start her day.

 

 

“Hi.” Clarke said as she got into the Trailblazer and leaned over the center console to kiss Lexa.

“Hi.” Lexa said shyly after Clarke ended the kiss and sat back to put on her seatbelt. “How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here. I’ve missed you.” Clarke said honestly.

“I’ve missed you too.” Lexa pulled out of Clarke’s driveway and headed towards the softball field. “How are you managing your time off?”

“I’m doing okay. I’m not use to all this down time but this is giving me some time to work on my art. I’ve been neglecting that lately so I’ve been doing a lot of drawing and reading.”

“Sorry that I wasn’t able to get away yesterday. I would have loved to have been able to spend some time with you but things are getting really busy.”

“I understand.” Clarke reached over and took Lexa’s hand and pulled it into her lap. “At least we are together today.”

“Yes, we are.”

They rode in silence for a few minutes just enjoying having the other woman next to them.

“I was wanting to do some drawings of some scenery. Do you know of some really good spots at the park?” Clarke asked.

“Yes there are quite a few. I could show you one place in particular that I think is the most beautiful spot at the park.”

“I’m looking at the most beautiful thing at the park.” Clarke said noticing the immediate blush to Lexa’s face.

Lexa didn’t know what to say as she felt her face heat up and all she could do was squeeze Clarke’s hand.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” Clarke said gently. “I just think it is true.”

Lexa glanced Clarke’s way. “I think that if you were at the park you would be the most beautiful thing there.” Lexa swallowed. “The most beautiful woman anywhere.”

“Thank you Lexa.” Clarke said as she saw Lexa briefly nod. She liked it when Lexa was being all shy and sweet.

Lexa pulled into the parking lot of the ball field and they found a parking space. The lot was already filling up quickly and they made their way to the ticket booth where Lexa showed the attendant the tickets she already had and they walked through the gate and along the sidewalk till they got to the field.

“Would you like anything from the concession stand?” Lexa asked.

“I do but why don’t you let me get this since you got the tickets.”

“Okay.” Lexa said and followed Clarke over to the window.

When they had their drinks and snacks they walked up the steps into the bleachers and found their seats and watched the teams warm up.

“Do you come to games often?” Clarke asked as she finished the hotdog she got.

“Yes, whenever I can.”

“Did you play softball?”

“Yes from fourth grade through high school.”

“Were you good?”

“Yes.” Lexa said. “It was the only sport that I truly enjoyed. It did get me to start running though and after I graduated I stuck with it.

“What position did you play?”

“3rd base and in the outfield. Did you play any sports?”

“Oh no, like I mentioned before I hate exercise. I do the minimum required to keep me in shape for my job.”

Minimum or not Lexa thought that Clarke kept herself in pretty good shape.

The announcer began calling out the names of the players and then they all stood for the National Anthem. When they sat back down Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand.

“Is this okay?” Clarke asked since they were in public and she didn’t know if Lexa would be comfortable holding her hand there.

“Absolutely.” Lexa didn’t think anyone would mind and she didn’t care if they did. She enjoyed holding Clarke’s hand. They lived in a pretty liberal city and if she had to guess there were a lot of same sex couples in the crowd.

They sat and watched the game and while Clarke wasn’t a big sports person she could yell with the rest of the crowd at a bad call. Lexa was quieter and observed every part of the game and would occasionally say something about a bad call or if a play was particularly good. In the end the home team won and they were heading back to Clarke’s.

“How about we sit out on the back porch?” Clarke asked.

“Sounds great.” Lexa followed Clarke through the house and after a brief stop at the refrigerator to get some drinks they went out on the back porch.

Clarke’s grill sat in one corner by some small patio furniture and on the other side of the back door sat a porch swing where they decided to sit.

“It’s turning into a really nice evening.” Lexa said.

“Yes, after having a really nice day. Thank you for the game.”

“You’re welcome.

They sat in the swing as it gently rocked back and forth both enjoying the evening and having the other woman there.

Clarke was thinking about their afternoon and how much she enjoyed spending time with Lexa. The game was exciting, the day was gorgeous as was the woman sitting next to her and when they left Lexa held open truck door for her. A date like thing to do, but Clarke didn’t know if Lexa thought of it as a date or if they were just two friends who liked each other who hung out and kiss on occasion. If they were dating would Lexa want to be exclusive or date other people as well? Clarke knew what she wanted and she wanted only Lexa.

“So I have a question.” Clarke began as she turned to face Lexa on the swing.

“What is your question?” Lexa asked turning to face Clarke and noticing Clarke”s furrowed brow and the deep breath she took.

“You know I like you right? Like you a lot?” Clarke said nervously but with determination.

“Yes, I like you a lot too.” Lexa said worrying about where this conversation was heading. _Has she changed her mind about us?_

“I just need to know what you want…regarding us?” Clarke saw a confused look cross Lexa’s face. “Like today would you say that it was a date?”

“Yes, I hoped it was a date. I wanted it to be a date.” Lexa said hesitantly but honestly.

“I wanted it to be a date too.” Clarke smiled relieved. “So we are dating?”

“Yes.” Lexa smiled. “I want to, do you?”

“I want.” Clarke said. “So I guess the next question is do you want to be exclusive?” Clarke was nervous asking but she needed to know where she stood if they were to move forward. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Lexa could detect Clarke’s nervousness and she was nervous with this conversation too but it was questions that she herself wanted to know answers to and didn’t have the experience at asking them but she knew how she felt about Clarke and what she wanted. Lexa gently cupped Clarke’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was gentle but intense. “I don’t want to date anyone else. I only want you.” Lexa said when she ended the kiss and leaned back to see Clarke’s eyes. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, that is what I want as well.” Clarke said happy that they cleared that up.

Leaning back a little further Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “Since we are talking about this I think there is something that you should know.” Lexa glanced shyly at Clarke.

“What is it?” Clarke asked noticing Lexa look away from her.

“I’ve…umm…never really dated anyone before. Since we are counting the softball game as a date that makes two dates I’ve been on in my life.” Lexa confessed.

“Only two?” Clarke asked not believing that this wonderful and beautiful woman hadn’t been on tons of dates.

“Yes, today and one in high school.” She held one of Clarke’s hands in both hers. “I was asked to go to this dance by this guy I knew. We grew up near each other. His family’s farm was not too far from ours. I agreed to go mainly because my parent’s wanted me to get out of the house and do something fun, like a normal teenager I guess. They just wanted me to try it once.” Lexa looked down at her hands as they held Clarke’s. “So I agreed to go and I hated it. I wasn’t really friends with anyone there and I hated to get dressed up. I tried dancing but he was basically all hands. He seemed to think because I agreed to go with him to the dance that he was my boyfriend and I had no interest there at all. He kissed me at the end of the night and it was awful.” Lexa looked at Clarke earnestly. “Unlike when I kiss you. I feel so many amazing and wonderful things.”

“It’s amazing and wonderful for me to.” Clarke leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips. “So you’ve only had two dates and kissed two people.” Clarke saw Lexa nod. “And you’ve never…” Clarke tried to put it delicately. “Been intimate with anyone.” Clarke saw Lexa look away but nod. “Lexa it’s okay.” Clarke reached out and gently turned Lexa’s face so she could look at her. “It’s okay.” She said softly. “That doesn’t matter to me but I’m glad you told me.”

“I just wanted to be upfront with it if…when we…became intimate.” Lexa stammered.

“Down the road sometime I would want that with you. But I’m not ready for that. Not yet.” Clarke said as sincerely as she could. “I’m not in a rush, but just so you know when we do have sex you would only be the second person that I’ve be with.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I had a girlfriend in high school and she has been the only person I’ve slept with.”

“What happened to her?” Lexa asked curiously.

“She move away to go to college.” Clarke felt Lexa lightly rub her thumb over her hand. “We tried to keep in touch at first but then her first weekend home she said that the distance was too much for her and she was too busy and by that time I was already on the volunteer Fire Department and working on my career. When we broke up. It hurt for a little bit, we were together for four years, but I moved on. I’ve dated here and there since then but never seriously and it’s been awhile since I’ve dated anyone and I’ve never felt for them the way I feel about you.”

“Lucky me.” Lexa said amazed that she was sitting there with this beautiful woman that she was crazy about.

“No lucky me.” Clarke reached up and put a loose strand of Lexa’s hair behind her ear. “So no more worrying about it. Okay? I really like you and we won’t be doing anything either one of us is uncomfortable with.”

“Okay, thank you for being so understanding.”

“Of course, come here.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug and then they settled on the swing with Clarke curled up in Lexa’s arms and Clarke’s head on Lexa’s chest listening to her heart beat as they watched the sun set.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the Kudos and comments. :)

 

Chapter 12

Clarke stopped at the fire department to get a book she wanted out of her locker. Octavia and Wick were sitting in the break room and she sat and visited with them for an hour and they caught each other up on things that were happening in their lives.

She was going over to Lexa’s tonight when she got off work and planned to spend the day reading till it was time for her to go over. As she rounded the corner Clarke stopping in her tracks when she saw Bellamy walking Finn towards the door and it was too late turn around and go back. Finn already spotted her.

“Well look who we have here. How have you been doing princess?” Finn, who had a box in his hands said as his eyes travelled along her body.

Clarke felt her skin crawl at his appraisal.

“Keep going Finn.” Bellamy said grabbing his arm and trying to get him moving towards the door. “What are you doing here Clarke?”

“I just came in to get my book.” Clarke looked at Bellamy and then back to Finn.

“Thanks to this bitch I had to come in and get my stuff too.” Finn shook his box with all his possessions from his locker.

“That is bullshit Finn.” Clarke responded with a raised voice. “You getting fired was your own damn fault.”

“Clarke just go back inside till I get him out of the building.” Bellamy said as he tried to get Finn to move.

“There is no rush, is there Clarke. Miss me?” Finn taunted with a smirk on his face. His face, once unblemished now had a row of stitches along his cheek.

“Not at all.” Clarke said shaking her head at his delusional thinking. “What are you doing out of jail anyway?”

“Released on bond princess.” Finn replied. “Did you think I was just going to sit there in jail?

“Clarke, just walk away.” Bellamy asked again to try and keep things from escalating.

“No Bell, I want to know something, why are you like this Finn? Why are you doing this? Why attack me?” Clarke asked irritably as she took a few steps closer and saw Bellamy move so he was standing partly in front of Finn to keep them apart.

Finn just laughed at first. “You don’t know your place.” Finn finally said.

“Excuse me?” Clarke’s head shook slightly and her eyes narrowed. “My place?”

“Look at you.” Finn laughed. “You don’t belong here. Women don’t belong here but you…especially you…a woman who looks like you that thinks you’re a homosexual? Thinks that a woman can give you what a man can give you? That’s twisted.” His face contorting into an angry expression. “This country is so fucked up because of people like you. The damn feminists and homosexuals.”

“You’re crazy.” Clarke said glaring at him. “If there are problems in this country it’s not because of us. It’s because of sexist bigoted assholes like yourself.”

“Okay this is enough.” Bellamy grabbed Finn but the shirt of his collar and shoved him towards the door roughly.

“It’s not over Princess.” Finn said as he was pushed back towards the door. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Clarke stood there watching as Bellamy shut the door and turned around to look at her with concern. Clarke looked up towards the ceiling and took a deep breath and was wondering what Finn had meant when he said it wasn’t over and what he planned on doing next.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked as he walked up to her slowly. To him it looked like Clarke was ready to hit something and he didn’t want it to be him.

Clarke looked up at him and nodded. “What was he doing here?”

“He came in and turned his uniforms and gear in. The Chief had his stuff gathered. Why are you here? I thought you were on vacation that is why we let him come in and sign his exit paperwork.”

“I didn’t know he was going to be here. I came in to get my book and see how everything was going.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Guess it wasn’t a good day for that.”

“Defiantly not.” Bellamy became serious. “Look Clarke I don’t know what is going through Finn’s head right now but you should be careful.”

Clarke nodded and let out a slow frustrated breath. “Is the Chief in?”

“Yeah in his office the last time I’ve seen him.”

“I had better let him know about this. See you later Bellamy.” Clarke said as she walked towards the Chief’s office.

 

Clarke filled Marcus in on her run in with Finn in the hallway. He was concerned about the threat and he advised her to take what Finn said seriously and that maybe she should look into seeing what her options were in getting a protective order. Marcus also let her know Finn wouldn’t be coming back to the fire department and his code had been deleted from their front door but cautioned that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t still harass her out in public. Clarke didn’t think a protective order would do much. She had responded to medical calls for domestic abuse cases where there was a protective order in place. The women still ended up injured or dead. If Finn wanted to get her that court order wasn’t going to stop him but she would look into it.

 

After contacting the County Attorney about a protective order and relaying Finn’s threat Clarke found out that Finn had contacted a lawyer and recanted his confession. Finn’s lawyer had claimed the confession was made under duress and that the police had planted evidence on him. Finn was being charged with two counts of felony assault, one for assaulting her and one for the assault on the police officer. Harassment charges had been filed against Finn as well. She had been told that the confession was just one part of the evidence they had and if they went to trial the jury would have to weigh the confession plus other evidence and decide if the confession was forced and if the police somehow planted the evidence against him. The confession still may be admissible. The County Attorney confirmed that Finn did post his bond to get out of jail and he was looking to set a court date but was looking at a possible plea deal which would result in Finn getting convicted but at a reduced sentence. When Clarke had gotten off the phone with him she was frustrated.

 

“I just feel like this whole thing isn’t fair.” Clarke told Lexa as she stood in Lexa’s living room with her hands on her hips.

“It’s not.” Lexa said honestly. “They will work some deal and Finn will probably get a slap on the wrist compared to the sentence that they could give him.”

Clarke looked over towards the window but not really focused on it. Her lips thin as she breathed heavily through her nose.

Lexa approached her slowly and put her hand on her shoulder lightly so as to not startle Clarke and then finally Clarke looked her in the eyes with a softer expression.

“I guess he would at least have a conviction on his record if they plea him out and Marcus had said he was going to make sure he never worked as a fire fighter or paramedic again.” Clarke said. “That is something I guess.”

“They might not work out a deal.” Lexa suggested trying to be positive. Her hand rubbing up and down Clarke’s arm “If he goes to trial he may end up with more time than he expected.”

“Then we would have to testify.” Clarke said not sure how she felt about that. She just wanted it all to be over so she could focus on her work and the woman standing in front of her.

“Yes, and if it comes to that we will do it. You can tell the court just what a scum sucking low life piece of shit he really is.” Lexa lightly pulled Clarke to her in a hug. “You can do it.”

“I know. It’s not like I’m afraid of him. I’m not. I kicked his ass once and I can do it again.” Clarke chuckled. “I just hate to drag everyone into this. He’s not worth the hassle.”

Lexa pulled back from Clarke enough so she could see her face. “He isn’t but _you_ are. Everyone involved will all do what we have to because we care about you and I…” _Love you._ Lexa was sure she was in love with Clarke but she wasn’t ready yet to say those words out loud. “We can’t control what is going to happen but we will deal with it and I’m here for you no matter what happens.”

“I know and thank you. You have been awesome through all of this and I appreciate it.” Clarke said as she leaned into Lexa for a hug taking the comfort that came from being in Lexa’s arms.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you” Lexa said _. I just found you._

 

Clarke was at her parent’s house for dinner and they sat at the dining room table catching up on what was happening in each other’s careers.

“So Clarke anything new happening with your case regarding Finn Collins.” Jake Griffin asked.

“Nothing new dad, I guess they are still trying to work on a plea deal.” Clarke replied.”

“He should still be in jail.” Abby said. “He could have killed you and he should be in prison.”

“I know mom.” Clarke tiredly responded.

“They shouldn’t be offered him a plea deal. “ Abby said disappointment apparent in her voice. “He has been harassing you, assaulted you and a police officer. How can they do that?”

“They somehow see it as a win/win situation.” Clarke said. “If it goes to trial even with the evidence there is a possibility that he could get off.”

“But it’s not a win for you. He doesn’t really pay for what he has done to you?” Abby was shaking her head and didn’t believe how justice worked sometimes.

“I know mom and I agree it’s not fair but what can I do?”

“Maybe I will have to contact he County Attorney myself. He and I serve on a few Boards together.”

“Mom, I want Finn to pay for what he has done to me just as much as you do but I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. Please don’t get involved.”

“Let her make her own decisions on this honey.” Jake said understanding his wife’s anger but knowing it was Clarke’s choice. They had taught her to fight her own battles had be the hero in her own life.

“I’ve already let the County Attorney know how I feel about it. Whether I have to testify or go give a victim impact statement at Finn’s sentencing I will handle it. I know you love me but I want you to stay out of it.”

Abby looked like she was going to argue some more but nodded. “I will do as you ask honey. I’m your mother and I…we will always want to protect you.”

“I know mom and thank your for that.” Clarke smiled appreciative at her mother for backing down. Her mom didn’t often back down when she was passionate about something and Clarke was grateful that this was one of those times.

“So what else is going on in your life?” Jake asked intending to change the subject.

“I’m seeing someone.”

“Oh since when.” Abby asked surprised as this was definitely something new in her daughter’s life.

“Just recently. Her name is Lexa Willows.”

“The woman whose picture was in the paper with you? The Park Ranger?” Jake asked as he recalled the name in the article.

“Yes.” Clarke looked at her dad. “We have been spending a lot of time together since we saved Cassie Miller and she is simply an amazing person.

“Well tell us about her. What is she like?” Abby asked. “She is treating you right isn’t she?”

“Well she taught me how to rappel down a cliff the first day I met her.” Clarke laughed as she thought how she would describe Lexa.

“Her parents are both gone. They died in a car accident.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that.” Abby said sympathetically.

”She’s intelligent and reads a lot and has tons of books at her place. She is so sweet and kind and very supportive. Especially being there for me with this Finn business.”

“That is good to hear honey.” Jake said.

“She can be quiet at times and a little shy but it’s not awkward. Like if we are sitting on the couch and not talking it’s not uncomfortable at all. There is this strength about her that just seems to radiate from her and I feel safe around her. Then there is her vulnerability…it’s just adorable.” Clarke looked at her parents who looked at her with amused expressions. “She loves animals and nature and is a really responsible person. She cares about me and is always there for me when I need her. Lexa is beautiful inside and out and yes mom she is treating me right.” _She is also incredibly sexy._

“So this is serious?” Abby raised her eyebrows at her daughter. “Because you sound serious.”

“She is my girlfriend and yes it’s serious.”

“She is the one who came and got you from the hospital right?” Jake asked.

“Yes, dad and she made sure I was okay.” Clarke said remembering that night which was not too long ago. But it was later in the day that she remembered more fondly as they finally told each other how they felt and kissed for the first time.

“Do you love her?” Abby asked.”

“Yes.” Clarke said with a smile. “I haven’t told her yet.”

“Why not?” Abby wanted to know.

“Things are still new for us and I don’t want to rush her.”

“Does she love you?” Jake asked

Clarke nodded. “I think so but neither one of us has said it.”

“We’re happy for you honey.” Jack assured Clarke. “I’m glad that you have some in your life who is there for you.”

“I think we would like to meet her. How about you invite her over for dinner sometime?” Abby asked.

“I will ask her.” Clarke said. “But be nice to her.” She smiled at her mom who looked offended at the thought she would be anything other than nice.

 

Lexa and Clarke sat on a blanket in Lexa’s favorite spot. The remains of their picnic lunch was put away and now Lexa was reclining on the blanket while Clarke sat next to her sketching. Minutes ago they had been lying on the blanket, side by side kissing before Clarke said she needed a breather and got up to sketch.

“It really is quite pretty out here.” Clarke said as her pencil moved on the paper trying to catch the landscape in front of her. “I so needed this.”

“Yes, I like it and it’s nice and peaceful.” Lexa said lying back down on the blanket to look at the sky her hands behind her head to act as somewhat of a pillow. The sky above held a few clouds as she watched them ever so slowly go by. The scratching of Clarke’s pencil on the pad of paper was very soothing. “I like coming out here to think and be by myself when things get a little crazy.”

“Thanks for sharing this place with me.”

“You’re welcome Clarke” Lexa said softly. She was happy that Clarke liked the area as well.

It was nearing the end of Clarke’s vacation and while she was looking forward to going back to work she was liking these moments more and more with having time to spend with Lexa. They had gone on several hikes in the park where Clarke would take her sketch pad and draw the greatness of nature that the park had to offer. She enjoyed the sights and smells along the path as they walked through the wooded area and stopped to look at spectacular views like the one she was trying to capture now.

Finishing her drawing Clarke put her sketch pad away and then laid down alongside Lexa placing her head on her chest and wrapping her arm around the other woman’s waist.

“I really like this.” Clarke said as she listened to the steady beat of Lexa’s heart.

“Me too.” Lexa replied as she brought down her arm to wrap around Clarke and pulling her closer.

“My mom would like you to come over for dinner.” Clarke said as she rubbed Lexa’s stomach lightly.

“Gus and Harvey want you to come for dinner too.” Lexa said ever so aware of the movement of Clarke’s hand on her abdomen. “We should cook out and invite both of them so we get it done at the same time.”

“That is a really good idea. When do you want to do it?”

“Weekend after Memorial Day?”

“Yeah that should work.” Clarke said thinking about her schedule.

“I know we both work Memorial Day weekend and that is going to be a busy time for us both. All the camping spots have been reserved here but it will be less busy the following weekend for me to get away.”

“Yes, so do you want to have the cookout at your place? Mine would be too small for everyone.” Clarke yawned as she was really comfortable.

“Yes we could do it at the house or even one of the shelter houses but to be honest my bathroom is a lot nicer.”

“Yes, otherwise I’m sure my mom will bring an industrial size bottle of hand sanitizer.”

“Your mom is not a nature girl at all?” Lexa asked.

“She likes the great indoors so your place would be best.”

“Okay, so you tell your parents and I will tell Gus.” Lexa reached up and started playing with the strands of Clarke’s hair.

“You keep doing that and I will fall asleep.”

“What you’re doing with your hand is having the opposite effect.” Lexa replied.

Clarke then noticed how far her hand was traveling all over Lexa’s stomach. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.” Lexa groaned as Clarke’s hand started to rub her stomach in small circles. “It feels good.”

“Yes, it does.” Clarke had to agree as she continued to lightly touch Lexa till Lexa’s hand covered hers stopping the movement.

Lexa let out a long slow breath and then looked down at Clarke whose head was still rested on her chest but tilted up to look up at her.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked.

“I’m more than okay.” Lexa said as she gazed warmly down at Clarke.

“Good, me too.” Clarke said and she moved to where she was hovering over Lexa. With one hand she smoothed Lexa’s hair back from her face and then while looking at Lexa with a soft expression on her face Clarke traced Lexa’s lips with her fingers. “I love how your lips feel.” Clarke said before leaning forward and capturing them in a kiss. She then lightly took Lexa’s lower lip into her mouth and gently bit it as she heard Lexa whimper softly.

Lexa’s body was burning up and it wasn’t from the unseasonably warm day. Instead of the normal nature sounds, the flow of the water, the chirp of the birds and the wind through the trees all she could hear was the pounding of her heart as they continued to kiss.

“Oh my God.” Lexa uttered and her eyes flew open as Clarke’s lips moved to her neck and lightly sucked and licked along her throat. Then Clarke’s lips were on hers again and her tongue gently sought entrance into her mouth which Lexa granted. They kissed, tongues sliding along with each other for several minutes.

Clarke felt Lexa’s hands tighten on her waist. _I’m going to fast_ Clarke thought as she slowly ended the kiss Clarke eased back and looked down at Lexa whose eyes just started to open slightly. “I’m sorry, I got carried away there.” _We are taking it slow remember._

“That’s okay.” Lexa’s said clearing her throat. She had been lost in the kisses and had enjoyed the effect of Clarke’s lips, tongue and hands had on her.

Clarke scooted down where she then laid her head back on Lexa’s chest. Lexa’s fingers returned to tangle in her hair.

Both women were trying to catch their breath and slow the pounding of their hearts as they laid together on the blanket.

After a few minutes and after her heart started to beat normally Lexa finally spoke. “Did you get your drawing finished?”

“Yes, do you want to see it?”

“I would love to.”

They both slowly got up as Clarke reached for her pad of paper and flipped open to the page that she had been on previously and showed Lexa.

“Wow that is incredible. You are so talented.”

Clarke blushed at the compliment. “Thank you. I was actually thinking about entering some of my work in an exhibit for local artists. An art professor acquaintance of mine told me about it and thought I should enter some of my work.”

“You should. This is amazing. You’re amazing.”

As an answer Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa savoring the feel of the other woman’s lips on hers. She had been told before that her work was really good but it meant a lot to her that Lexa had said it.

“We should probably be heading back.” Clarke said when the kiss ended.

“Yes, what would you like to do when we get back?”

“Watch movies and cuddle on the couch?”

“Sounds excellent.” Lexa said as she helped Clarke to her feet.

They gathered up everything and walking hand in hand to Lexa’s truck. Taking their time to walk back along the trail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 already and so much more to go

Chapter 13

It was hard for Clarke to go back to work after her vacation. She thought it was funny how she didn’t even want to take the time off and now that it was over it was hard to go back to work. She had enjoyed the time reading, drawing and spending as much time with Lexa as she could.

The first day back was particularly busy and hard. The first call Clarke had to go on was a structure fire just on the outskirts of a neighboring small town. The fire was too much for their small department so Clarke’s fire department provided mutual aid to them. The blaze had fully engulfed the large home by the time they got there and destroying everything. The heat and the smoke made it very difficult to even approach the home. A large family had lived there. The parents, four of their kids ranging in ages from 8 to 19. Their daughter’s boyfriend lived with them as well as the girlfriend of their oldest son and their 2 year old child. The father had enough time to grab the DVD player and TV before getting out of the house but the nine people that lived there lost everything else. The fire was believed to have started with the hot water heater. The family members that had been at work and at school arrived at the scene as the fire departments were finishing up. Their devastated faces and crying weighed heavy on Clarke’s heart after losing everything. Especially for the young girl who couldn’t find her cat. The father wasn’t sure if the cat had been inside the house at the time. It sometimes went outside but he hadn’t seen it recently and the little girl wailed for her missing pet. Clarke hoped the little guy had been outside at the time and would come back so at least the little girl would have something left from their losses.

They just got back to the fire department when a second call came in for a medical transport of an elderly man who was living at the nursing home. The nurse passed on that he had been up in the bathroom when his nose had started to bleed badly and that he had fallen on his way back into his room to use the call light. They got an IV in him and put him onto the gurney and tried to stop the bleeding all the way to the hospital. No matter how much they tried to stop the flow of blood more kept leaking out his nose. The man who must have seen Clarke’s name tag kept calling “Help me Griffin” over and over and saying “I’m going to die. I’m going to die.” Clarke tried to calm him down while trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding and even as they pulled into the doors by the Emergency Room the bleeding still hadn’t stopped.

Once back at the fire department Clarke had time to shower and change before the next call came in of 65 year old woman who had a possible heart attack. The woman was unresponsive at the scene and didn’t have a pulse so they scooped her up onto the gurney and headed towards the hospital. Clarke vaguely knew the woman who was the grandmother of a high school classmate. Marci and Clarke were never really friends but they had a few classes together.

Clarke intubated Marci’s grandmother and performed chest compressions all the way to the hospital and since the woman was tiny and frail Clarke was pretty sure there was going to be some cracked ribs from the compressions. Raven attached the pads and leads and they tried the AED several times to shock her heart. During those moments Clarke would have time to catch her breath before she would resume chest compressions but as they came to the Emergency Room entrance and the ER personnel took over the woman still didn’t have a heartbeat.

Clarke’s shoulders and back were sore as she walked out of the trauma room after they transferred the woman onto a hospital bed and the doctors and nurses swarmed in to work on her. Clarke stopped at the nurse’s station for some paperwork when the woman’s daughter and granddaughter came in. She made eye contact with Marci who glanced her way as they hurried passed and stood by the doorway that led to the room that Clarke just came out of.

Clarke tried to stretch out her shoulders and back which were cramping on her. She took deep slow breaths to calm down her heart that was racing due to the adrenalin from the call and the exertion of doing the chest compressions. When the nurse brought her paperwork back she inquired about the man that they brought in earlier. The nurse was an acquaintance she knew from roller derby and let Clarke know he didn’t make it. The man was bleeding internally somewhere and before they could go in and find the cause he died.

_Why a horrible way to die._ The man had been struggling, fearful, and begging Clarke to do something all the way to the hospital and while she tried everything she could do she couldn’t bring any peace or comfort to him in what would be his final minutes of life.

As they were walking past the room that Marci’s grandma was in she could hear the doctor announce the time of death. Marci stood silently just inside of the room, tears streaming down her face. Her mother was further in the room holding her mother’s hand crying loudly.

Clarke felt some tears form and she exhaled quietly she tried to blink them away as she watched the scene in the room. Walking over to where Marci stood she reached out and touched her arm. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Clarke said sympathetically.

“Thank you.” Marci said quietly before moving further into the room to embrace her mother.

Clarke knew there wasn’t anything she could do for them so she and Wick headed back to the rig and stored their gear. Raven drove back to the fire station.

“Wow, this has been a sucky day so far.” Raven said glancing at Clarke.

“Yeah, heck of a day back.” Clarke said sadly looking out the window as they drove back to the station not really seeing the scenery as they drove by.

“Think I’m going to go to the bar once my shift is over.” Wick said.

“Think I will join you.” Raven replied. “What about you Clarke?”

“I just want to sleep.” Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the seat. _And see Lexa_.

Once at the fire station they got the ambulance ready for the next call and Clarke took what time she could to go into the women’s on-call room and lay down. She tried to close her eyes and sleep but she couldn’t and her back hurt so she laid there awake going over the days calls in her mind. This wasn’t the first losses that Clarke had in her career but it still saddened her when she couldn’t save everyone. She knew that sometimes there is nothing you can do but she still felt unhappy about it.

Clarke wondered what Lexa was doing right now and if she was busy. She knew there was a school field trip to the park and that Lexa was going to be in town this evening to do a presentation at the college. Clarke felt pretty shitty right now and thought that if she could just hear Lexa’s voice, talk to her briefly, or even hear her voice mail message that she would feel a little better. Reaching down to the pocket on the side of her pants she pulled out her cell phone to call her.

 

Lexa watched as the last of the excited third graders boarded their bus and got ready to leave the park. Several of the youngsters peeked out the windows and waved to her.

Lexa had taken the kids, two teachers and two parents on a small hike on one of the easier trails. They had stopped for a picnic lunch by a small pond which had a lot of duck and geese flying in and out and landing in the pond. A few brave geese and ducks came up on the land looking for food. Lexa explained to the kids what things they should feed the ducks and geese. Most people thought bread was okay but it wasn’t very good for them. Lexa had duck feed pellets that she gave the more adventurous kids who wanted to feed the birds. The kids loved feeding the ducks and a few had tried to chase the quacking and honking birds back into the water. Before a teacher could catch him one little boy ran to the edge of the pond ready to jump in when Lexa got him and brought him up to dryer land.

A group of girls had screamed when they saw something floating around in the water and Lexa let them know that it was just a beaver and it wouldn’t hurt them. The beaver swam to the other side of the pond and disappeared in some bushes much to the little girl’s relief.

One nervous girl was interested in all the animals that Lexa had seen in the woods surrounding the park. She was particularly concerned about there being bears and that they were big and scary. Lexa assured her that she didn’t have to worry about bears. She didn’t tell the little girl that black bears had been spotted occasionally within 100 miles of where they were but she didn’t want to further frighten the girl who thought they were going to get eaten any minute. It was an interesting day with the kids but Lexa was grateful that it was over.

Lexa heard her cell phone ring as she walked back towards the ranger station.

“Hey babe what are you doing?” Clarke asked when Lexa answered.

“Just got done with a group of 15 third graders.” Lexa sighed. “I don’t remember having that much energy when I was their age. How are you?”

Lexa smiled at Gus when she got inside the ranger station. He was currently putting away a display that they had out for the kids that taught them about the park and let them do some hands on learning with things that could be found in the area.

“Tell Clarke I said hello.” Gus called to Lexa as she waved at him while walking through the door that lead to her home.

“Missing you and wishing I was there with you.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“Rough day?”

Lexa walked into her bedroom and began unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Indra was going to cover her last couple of hours so she could go give her presentation and she wanted to wear a clean uniform.

“Yes, but nothing a hug from you when I see you tomorrow wouldn’t make better.”

“Are you at the fire station right now?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Meet me outside of the station in twenty minutes if you can.” Lexa said getting another uniform out of the closet.

“Okay.” Clarke responded surprised at the request as Lexa said a quick goodbye and hung up.

_Lexa’s coming to the fire station just because I told her I needed a hug. Oh my god I can’t believe she is going to do that._ Clarke sat up from the cot and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face so she would wake up a little more. Clarke checked out her reflection in the mirror and she looked tired as the last 9 hours were catching up to her. Drying her face off she then went out to the break room to wait till it was a little closer to the time Lexa would get there.

Wick and Raven were sitting at a table playing chess.

“Who’s winning?” Clarke asked.

“That would be me.” Raven said as she checkmated Wick.

“Oh come on.” Wick said exasperated.

“That’s two games in a row. Give up yet?”

“No, let’s play again.” Wick said as he went to set up the board.

Clarke looked at her watch as Wick and Raven argued in the back ground. She had ten minutes before Lexa would get there as she picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages. Nothing caught her interest and only a few minutes had passed so she decided to go outside and wait.

A picnic table sat off to the side of the parking lot and Clarke sat down to wait. She hoped that they didn’t get a call so she could spend a little time with Lexa before her presentation. Every time a car would pass on the street by the fire station Clarke would look up and hoped it was Lexa and finally it was her truck that turned at the street and pulled in.

Lexa was barely out the door when she had her arms full of the blonde woman and all she could do was hold Clarke close and lay her cheek a top Clarke’s head as the other woman hugged her.

“I can’t believe you stopped by.” Clarke finally said her voice muffled by Lexa’s shirt.

“You needed me.” Lexa said rubbing Clarke’s back.

Clarke looked up so she could see Lexa’s face. “I don’t know what is wrong with me I usually handle tough days like this much better, but yeah I needed this. I needed you.”

“You said you were having a rough day. What happened?” Lexa asked gently.

Clarke told her about the calls she had been on so far and how she had felt more troubled by them than usual.

“Must be getting to be that time of the month. I’m feeling more emotional.” Clarke shrugged and gave Lexa a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay Clarke and I’m sorry you’re having a hard day. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Lexa you’re doing it right now. Thank you so much for coming. I really do appreciate it.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay and it was my pleasure.” Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke gently.

When the kiss was over Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder and held onto Lexa for a little while more. “You should probably get going so you can get to your class.” Clarke finally said.

“I have a few more minutes.” Lexa said. She was leaning back onto her truck and Clarke was in her arms and there was nowhere else she would rather be at the moment. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Clarke said releasing a sigh as she relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

When it was time Lexa leaned back and brought her hands up to cup Clarke’s face and kissed her slowly on the lips then kissed near the faint cut on her face from where Finn had grazed it. The cut was healing well and probably wouldn’t be noticeable once completely healed.

“I need to go.” Lexa said reluctantly as she held Clarke’s hands.

“I know. Thank you again. You stopping by really made my day.” Clarke smiled as Lexa opened her truck door.

“You’re welcome Clarke. I’m here for you remember that.”

“I’m here for you too.” Clarke replied.

“Goodnight and be safe.” Lexa said as she got into her truck watching as Clarke waved then went back into the fire station.

Clarke was tough and Lexa knew that Clarke would have been okay if she hadn’t stopped. She would have seen Clarke tomorrow and been able to offer whatever amount of comfort Clarke need but she had wanted to see Clarke and hold her even if it was for a short amount of time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lexa walked towards her truck after her presentation was done. It was now just starting to get dark and she could hear the frogs croaking off in the distance. The presentation had went well and she thought it was funny how the college kids were always surprised that the park ranger was female and wasn’t much older than them. They expected this old, weird, looking guy or someone who looked like they should be working in Hollywood in the movies and not out in the middle of nowhere protecting the integrity of a park.

She saw it when she stepped off the sidewalk and onto the pavement of the parking lot. The light from the street lamp helped her to see in the fading light that her front driver side tire was flat. “Well shit.” Lexa turned around in a circle looking around the area but she didn’t see anything that looked out of the ordinary. No other person was in the parking lot, she didn’t see any car lights on or see anyone sitting in their car. At this time of night there was hardly any cars left in the parking lot.

Lexa slowly walked up to her vehicle and circled her truck to see if there was any other damage. She didn’t see any and her door was still locked. Unlocking her vehicle she went about getting the jack, the spare tire and a flashlight. Lowering herself down to one knee she got a closer look at the tire and saw a large gash on the side of it. “Why would someone slash my tire?” Lexa said out loud as she took off the wheel cover and went about changing the tire. Twenty minutes later she was sweaty and dirty but had the spare on and was ready to head home.

Lexa wondered who would have slashed her tire as she drove. Could be kids thinking it was funny or maybe someone in the class thought her presentation sucked and this was how they decided to tell her about it. It could have been anyone and she probably wasn’t going to find out who and now she needed to go out and buy a new tire.

 

The next day as Lexa pulled into the ranger station she saw Clarke’s truck in the driveway. They had agreed to meet at her place and work on the yard a little bit and get the grill cleaned up for the cook out and then they were going to go out for dinner. With a smile she walked through the office front door to witness both Gus and Clarke laughing hysterically.

“What is so funny?” Lexa asked as she came in and leaned over to give Clarke a kiss.

“Gross, get a room.” Gus made gagging noises as he put his hands over his eyes.

“What are you twelve?” Lexa ignored Gus for the moment and looked down at Clarke. “Hi.” Lexa said with a warm smile.

“Hi to you too.” Clarke was pleasantly surprised that Lexa kissed her in front of Gus. “And what was so funny was I was telling Gus here about a little trick that I played on my mom when I was a kid.”

Lexa pulled up a chair to the desk. “Okay what did you do?”

“Well every holiday my mom likes to decorate. She puts a lot of time and money into it to make the holiday extra special. One of her favorite holidays surprising enough is Halloween. One of the decorations that she had was this inflatable skeleton that we had called Gus.” Clarke looked at Gus and smiled. “So one morning I got up early to go to school and I took Gus into the bathroom and taped him to the toilet. I taped a piece of toilet paper on his hand and I got a magazine that I had opened up on his lap. I had to use a lot of tape.” Clarke smiled. “My intentions were to scare my mom or have her be in awe of my creativity. I however didn’t count on her putting off going to the bathroom to the last minute before she left for work. When she turned on the light in the bathroom that morning she screamed and Gus literally scared the piss out of her.”

“Oh my god you’re kidding?”

“Nope, so here is my mom with wet pants trying to get the tape off of Gus and the toilet and let me tell you I had taped him on there tight because I wanted to keep him upright. It took her a long time to get him off the toilet.”

“What did she do to you?” Lexa asked.

“By the time she got home that evening nothing. She had been pissed at first but thought it was funny as it got later in the day. She told me not to do anything like that again.”

“Well kids it’s time for me to get out of here.” Gus announced as he gathered his things. “Clarke, I will see you for the cook out if not before and Lexa I will see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Gus.” Clarke said

“Have a good night Gus.” Lexa called out over her shoulder as he left. “Okay so how about I go change and we get to work?”

“Okay with me.” Clarke said as she rose and followed Lexa into her living area.

“There is some work gloves underneath the sink if you want to use those.” Lexa said as she went into her bedroom.

Clarke grabbed the gloves and once Lexa changed they went out to pull weeds, picked up some sticks that were in the yard and Lexa cleaned the grill so it would be ready for them to use it. They began piling the sticks up in the fire ring and Lexa thought that one night maybe they would like to sit outside in the evening by the fire.

As they worked Lexa told Clarke about the kids that were at the park the prior day and about her tire getting slashed.

“Do you mind if we stop and pick up a new one before going to dinner?” Lexa asked putting the last pile of sticks in the fire pit.

“Of course not.” Clarke said and thought about Lexa’s tire being slashed. It was in the back of Clarke’s mind that it possibly could have been Finn who did it. He had said that it wasn’t over. What if he was getting back at her by slashing Lexa’s tire? _But why hers and not mine if he wanted to get back at me and how would he know where she was at?_ The possibility that Finn would go after Lexa to get to her didn’t sit well with Clarke and she worried about who could have done it.

 

“Sorry I didn’t ask you earlier but how did the rest of your shift go?” Lexa asked as they sat at a local café eating dinner.

“Pretty quiet thankfully. I did find out through some friends that the family that lost their home was helped out with some housing. The mom’s brother in law is a pastor at some church in town and the church had a house that had been sitting empty for some time. They are letting them stay there for a few months till they get back on their feet. Oh and the little girl found her cat.”

“That’s good news. I bet that helps her feel better.”

“Yes, I heard she was quite happy and the community is helping them with some donations and that helps as well. I was able to get some sleep last night and no calls today so we cleaned around the station.

“Do your friends at the station know we are dating?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Bellamy, Raven and Octavia know for sure. I’ve told them and because they know I’m sure everyone else does too. Is that a problem?”

“No, not at problem at all.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and smiled. “I was just curious.”

“Good because I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” Clarke laughed. “Wow that sounds so possessive.”

Lexa lowered her eyes and swallowed hard. “As long as you’re mine as well I think I’m okay with that.” She said softly.

“I am.” Clarke said quietly as the waitress came over to drop off the check. “Want to go walk along the riverfront.” Clarke asked when the waitress walked away.

“Sure, it’s a nice night for a walk.”

Lexa went and paid for their dinner and then they drove down to the riverfront park. When the weather would get warmer the city would turn on a large fountain. Kids and their parents could come and play and cool themselves from the summer heat. The spray would shoot in the air and then come down at various speeds and intensities. There was also some playground equipment, a basketball court and plenty of grassy areas for people to sit, lay or play on. A bike path stretched along the river for miles in either direction. Benches sat every 100 yards where walkers could rest and watch the tide or a barge go through on the water. A bridge with multicolored lights that lit up the night stretched across the water so motorist, bicyclist and walkers could get to either side of the river.

They walked in silence hand in hand down the bike path just enjoying the evening breeze and the end of a beautiful day. The sun was making it’s descent behind the trees in the distance as it gradually became darker.

“I love when it’s twilight. In the evenings or in the mornings it doesn’t matter.” Lexa said as they turned around and started back the direction they came.

“I like the sun sets. I’m usually not up that early in the morning unless I’m working.”

“Not an early riser?” Lexa smiled at Clarke.

“Not if I can help it.” Clarke glanced at Lexa with a smile. “Now is a nice time to walk though. It’s beautiful down here.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Say did you know that Lincoln and Octavia are going out?”

“No I hadn’t heard that. Good for them.”

“Octavia asked him out first and came to pick him up on her motorcycle but Lincoln got her to agree to let him drive his car on their date.”

Lexa chuckled at the image in her mind of Lincoln getting on the back of Octavia’s motorcycle. She couldn’t quite see it happening in real life but it would be fun to see.

“Have you ever been on one?” Lexa asked.

“No, you?”

“We had one and a three wheeler when I was growing up. We used it to get from place to place on the farm or just for fun. Like riding in the mud after it rained. I haven’t ridden one since I was sixteen though.”

“No way would my mom let me do that.”

“So what did Lincoln and Octavia do on their date?” Lexa asked but she didn’t hear Clarke’s answer. Her attention was drawn to the sound of tires on pavement coming directly behind them. Alerted by the noise Lexa turned around and spotted a bicyclist heading right for them at a high rate of speed.

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted as she had time to tackle Clarke out of the way as the bicyclist flew by them. They landed ungracefully in the grass on the side of the bike path.

“What the hell.” Clarke said. She had fallen on Lexa who had cushioned her fall and kept her from hitting the ground. They both looked in the direction of the bicyclist but he was nothing but a quickly fading image blending in with the darkening sky.

“Sorry about tackling you like that but he was coming right at us. Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke moved to stand up trying not to hurt Lexa in the process. “Yes, I’m fine.” Once Clarke was on her feet she reached down to help Lexa up. As she helped Lexa stand she saw a large scrape by Lexa’s right elbow. “Oh honey your bleeding.”

Lexa bent her arm and looked at the scrape. The scrape had removed several inches of skin and was oozing blood.

“We need to get that cleaned up. Do you have a first aid kit in your truck?” Clarke saw Lexa nod. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No.”

“You didn’t hit your head?” Clarke asked with concern.

“No, I’m fine.” Lexa assured Clarke as they started walking towards where her truck was parked.

“Did you see what the guy looked like?” Clarke asked as they crossed the grass to the parking lot. She hadn’t. She was telling Lexa about Octavia and Linclon’s date, then heard Lexa call her name and the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

“No, he had a ball cap pulled down low on his face. That is the only thing I could tell you he was wearing before we hit the dirt.”

They reached Lexa’s vehicle and got out the first aid kit that was in a storage compartment in the back. The compartment, Clarke noticed, also held a small grey handgun in a holster.

“Let me get this cleaned off.” Clarke got out several of the disinfectant wipes from the kit. “This will sting.” Clarke said as she gently held Lexa’s arm.

“Go ahead.”

Lexa flinched slightly as Clarke used the wipes to clean up the blood and dirt on the wound. Clarke was being as gentle and as thorough as she could and once the wound was clean she bandaged up Lexa’s arm.

“Here you go. That is the best I can do with what you got here.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said as she went to put the kit back into the storage compartment.

“So you keep a gun in your truck?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, a .22.” Lexa said as she closed the compartment.

“Why do you keep it in your vehicle?”

“For back up and in case of emergencies if I had to protect myself or others. I only wear the 9mm when I’m on duty at the park.”

“Have you ever had to shoot something?”

“Not with these no. I’ve used a tranquilizer gun before on wild animals. A mountain lion once when someone had set an illegal trap that she got caught in. We had to knock her out in order to release and treat her. Lexa explained. “I’ve only shot my guns to qualify to carry.” Lexa said. “Have you ever shot a gun before?”

“No.” Clarke shook her head.

“Would you want to learn? I could teach you.” Lexa offered.

“I’ll think about it.” Clarke replied as she leaned back against the truck and crossed her arms. “So that was a crappy way to end the evening.”

“The evenings not over yet.” Lexa said coming to stand in front of Clarke and leaned down to kiss her, first on the lips then on the nose. “Better?”

“It’s so hard to be grumpy around you.” Clarke laughed. “Yes it’s better.”

“Good because I’m not going to let that ruin our night.”

“Me either.” Clarke said. “So how about we go get some ice cream?”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

 

 

“We use to stop here after softball games when I was a kid.” Lexa said as they waited for their ice cream at the Dairy Breeze. “It has changed names and décor over the years but the menu is pretty much the same.”

“I’ve had lunch here before. The tenderloins are amazing.”

“Speaking of food what would you like to have for the cookout?” Lexa asked.

“Mom is going to bring some cole slaw and potato salad. What was Gus and Harvey going to bring?”

“Gus is bringing dessert.” Lexa took her ice cream cone from the server. “Is there anything that your parents don’t like?”

“Mom will probably want some grilled chicken or fish. My dad will eat anything.”

“Okay so how about steak and grilled chicken and some baked potatoes?”

“Sounds good to me.” Clarke said getting her cone.

They got back into Lexa’s truck and she headed back to her place.

“So are you nervous about me meeting your parents?” Lexa asked.

“No, not at all.” Clarke turned to look at Lexa. “Are you nervous about meeting them?”

“A little. I’ve never been through the whole meeting the parents thing before.” Lexa admitted.

“You don’t have to be nervous and I will be there with you the whole time.”

“I appreciate that.”

Lexa drove in silence thinking about the cook out. “Are they going to ask me some embarrassing questions?”

“Probably.” Clarke smiled. “But I don’t think it will be too bad.”

“Will it embarrass them or you if I kiss you in front of them?”

“No, would it embarrass you?”

Lexa smiled. “Well they are your parents so I don’t know…maybe.”

“Lexa you can kiss me any time you want. You don’t have to be embarrassed to kiss me in front of my parents. The only thing that matters to them is if I’m happy.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand. “And I am.”

“Me too Clarke.” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand.

“How is your elbow doing?”

“It hurts.” Lexa said turning on the main road into the park.

“It will sting for a while but scab over pretty quickly.”

“I’m glad neither one of us was seriously hurt.” Lexa said stopping next to Clarke’s truck and turning towards her. “You know it wasn’t that dark. He should have been able to see us.”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded. “Unless he was going too fast to stop and maneuver. He was being very reckless riding that fast on the bike path.”

Lexa bit her lip lightly. “But why not shout? Tell us to get out of the way?” Lexa looked out the window frowning. “I think he was deliberately trying to scare us.”

“Why would someone do that?”

“I don’t know.” Lexa admitted. “I’m not sure why some people do the things that they do.”

“Lexa, do you think that your tire being slashed and this guy trying to run us over are related?”

Lexa shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don’t see how it could be. The college is miles away from the riverfront but I don’t know.

Clarke though about Finn again. “It may be a coincidence and it may not be but, Lexa Finn said it wasn’t over. What if it’s Finn messing with us?”

Lexa took a slow deep breath and thought of the possibilities. Finn had already been to Clarke’s home and hit her so he wasn’t above slashing a tire or trying to run them over with a bike.

“It could be.” Lexa said slowly. “But we don’t have any proof.”

“He is supposed to stay away from me because of the protective order but that doesn’t mean that he can’t get to me through you. He could try to hurt you too.” _I can’t let that happen._

“We don’t even know for sure that it was him Clarke. I didn’t get a good look at him. When Finn said that he could have been trying to scare you.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s right cheek. “He is still facing charges from last time so I don’t think he would try anything more.” Lexa raised her eyebrows and sighed. “Or I hope that he wouldn’t anyway.” Lexa’s thumb grazed over Clarke’s cheek. “Don’t let what could be a strange coincidence scare you. That would be what he wants. To make you feel afraid.”

Clarke reached up and covered Lexa’s hand with her own and closed her eyes leaning into the touch. “I’m much more pissed off at him then frightened.” Clarke said quietly opening her eyes and bringing their hands down to her lap. “I run into burning buildings for fun.” Clarke smiled. “I will feel better though once he is back in jail where belongs.”

“Me too.”

Lexa hoped she was right that it was all just a coincidence after she said goodnight to Clarke. Finn may be the one responsible for the tire and the runaway bike but without proof there wasn’t much Lexa could do. However, if it was Finn and he continued to harass Clarke, if he came after Clarke again she would make sure he paid for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gus the skeleton was actually a real thing. It was actually a decoration every Halloween where I worked and every once in awhile I would pose him at different places around work and I did tape him up in the bathroom how I had written it in the story. However, if was a coworker who waited till the last minute to go to the bathroom and about had an accident while trying to get Gus off the toilet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to end it at that spot.

 

Chapter 15

“Could you give me a ride to the airport Monday at 7:30?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, I can take you.” Lexa replied.

It was Friday afternoon, the beginning of the Memorial Day weekend and the park was beginning to fill up with campers for the weekend. Campers had been in and out paying their fees and getting directions. Lexa and Gus were busy making sure everything was taken care of. The pace had been pretty steady since 5pm when people would come after work to get their tents or campers set up.

“Can you come back and pick me up on Friday night?”

“Friday night?” Lexa asked. “So you will be gone all week?”

“Yes, Marcus wants to send me to a training in Texas. Jasper was supposed to go this time but he got sick. His Doctor said he has food poisoning and right now he can’t be very far from a toilet so about three hours up in the air would not be a good thing for him, or anyone else going.”

“That is too bad, but it’s good for you.”

“Yes, except that I won’t get to see you all week.” Clarke said.

‘True, but you will be back on Friday and I will get to see you Saturday for the cook out.” Lexa switched the phone to her other ear. “I will miss you next week.”

“I will miss you too. Thanks for taking me and picking me up.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I need to get going. Have a good weekend.” Clarke said.

“You too. Message me when you can.”

Lexa put her phone down and ran her hands through her hair. Looking up she up saw Gus watching her.

“Clarke is going away for a week?” Gus overheard part of the conversation.

“To Texas for some training.”

“I don’t think you too have been apart that long since you meet.”

“Not recently no.” Lexa leaned back in her chair. “We may have gone two days without seeing each other so yes, this would be the longest we have gone being apart.”

Gus brought Lexa a cup of coffee and sat down in front of her.

“I remember when Harvey and I first started dating. Things were pretty serious between us right away and we were together almost every day.” He took a drink of his coffee. “One day he got a phone call that his mom was sick and in the hospital. It was pretty serious. I wasn’t able to get off work on such short notice and we didn’t have much money then so he couldn’t fly down so I dropped him off at a bus station so he could go see her and hopefully spend some time with her before she passed.”

“How long was he gone?”

“It ended up being a month but his mother had pulled through so Harvey and his sister were able to get her set up with some visiting nurses and she was able to go back home.”

“So how did you handle him being gone?” Lexa asked.

“I slept curled up with his pillow every night.” Gus shrugged. “I talked to him every day. I knew he would eventually be back after he took care of his mom.”

Lexa looked down at the desk and then back at Gus. “I got this weird feeling, right in the pit of my stomach when I found out she is going to be gone next week.”

“You’re going to miss her.” Gus smiled. “That’s normal.”

“I’ve missed seeing her before.” Lexa reasoned. “This feels different.”

“That could be a lot of things. She was only twenty-five minutes away before.” Gus counted. “Now she will be around a thousand miles away. She will be flying there and perhaps you’re worried about problems with the plane. Plus when you’ve said you missed her before were you in love with her?”

“I get what you’re saying. Yes, I’m worried about her being so far away and being on a plane but technically it’s safer than a car.”

“When is love rational?” Gus raised his eyebrows and sympathetically smiled at Lexa. “I know you Lexa. I know that you have never been in love with someone before, I know trusting your feelings is hard for you, that your scared of losing Clarke like you lost your parents.” Gus could see Lexa clench her jaw. “You missing Clarke is a good thing. It means you care. It makes the time you do spend together sweeter because we don’t know what can happen and how much time we have with someone.”

Gus watched Lexa sitting there in silence as she played with a pencil. Her gaze to the left and downward. Gus could always see right through her.

Lexa finally looked up at Gus. “I know and your right.” Lexa saw Gus’ smirk. “Oh don’t look so pleased with yourself.” Lexa chuckled quietly at Gus’s expression. “I am going to miss her and I will worry about her. I can’t help it. I can’t curl up with her pillow like you did for Harvey but I will be fine.”

“Of course you will be.” Gus said.

 

Memorial Day weekend came and went smoothly for Lexa. No one burnt down their camper nor were there any injuries to report. Everyone that went on hikes came back safely. The only problems she heard about were a few fishermen not happy that they didn’t catch as many fish as they thought they should.

Clarke had agreed to work the weekend and had been busy with several accidents and putting out an illegally set fire. After her shifts she went to have dinner with her parents and didn’t get home till late Sunday night. She missed seeing Lexa but they were able to talk to each other on the phone. For Clarke it just wasn’t the same as having Lexa there.

Monday Clarke packed for her trip, cleaned and she relaxed as much as possible. She had wanted to spend some time with Lexa before she had to go but with their schedules for the weekend it didn’t work out and she only had the time that it took for Lexa to take her to the airport.

 

“Is this your only bag?” Lexa asked putting the piece of luggage in the back of her truck.

“Yes, Bellamy has my turnout gear packed with his and will make sure it gets to the airport.”

“Okay.” Lexa closed that back hatch and they went around and got in the truck.

“Thank you for giving me a ride.” Clarke said. “I’m so going to miss you this week.”

“I will miss you too but this will be a good learning experience for you.”

“Yes it is. I’m glad I get to go.” Clarke reached over and intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s.

“I’m sure you will have lots of fun.” Lexa glanced over at Clarke and smiled. “What will you be doing?”

“Learning how to put out different chemical fires and working in confined spaces.”

“Just be safe okay?” Lexa gently squeezed Clarke’s hand.

“I will be safe hon. I have you to come home to and that is a _very_ good reason to be safe.”

Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to her mouth and lightly kissed it then brought their hands back down to rest on her thigh.

The closer they got to the airport the faster Lexa’s heart pounded. She would have to say goodbye and even though it was only till Friday night when she would come back and pick her up again, it seemed so far away. _You’re so weak._

Lexa carried Clarke’s bag as they walked hand in hand to where Clarke had to go check in. The other fire fighters were already boarding. After getting to Clarke’s gate they had only a few minutes to say goodbye.

“So this is it.” Clarke said quietly. She saw Lexa bit at her lip and nod.

Clarke pulled Lexa into fierce hug and held her tightly to herself and rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. Trying to memorize the feeling of being this close to the other woman, breast pressed against breast and thighs pressed against thighs and the feeling of Lexa’s strong back beneath her hands.

“I’ll let you know when we land.” Clarke said close to Lexa’s ear.

“Please do.” Lexa leaned her head back so she could look into Clarke’s face and she watched Clarke bring up a hand to wipe first her left then her right eye. Clarke gave Lexa a crooked smile.

Lexa gently cupped Clarke’s head and leaned in and gave Clarke a soft lingering kiss. Dragging her lips slowly back Lexa let her head rest against Clarke’s.

“I love you. Please be safe.”

Clarke exhaled heavily and pressed her lips tightly to Lexa’s trying to pour all the love and passion that she felt in the kiss. Her hands clutching Lexa’s jacket not wanting to let go as her lips moved over Lexa’s.

“I love you too.” Clarke said taking a step back when the kiss ended. She felt the wetness on her cheeks as Lexa reached up to wipe the tears away. “I will be safe and you too. I want you to be safe too.”

“I will.” Lexa promised. She tried to smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

The announcement for the finally boarding of Clarke’s plane came over the loudspeaker.

“I have to go.” Clarke sighed.

“I know.” Lexa’s reached down and took Clarke’s hand. “Have a good trip and I will see you when you get back.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and reluctantly let go. Looking Clarke in the eyes she took several steps back and with a sigh turned around and went through her gate.

Lexa watched her walk away till she couldn’t see her anymore. She looked up and tried to keep the tears she felt sting her eyes from falling. Taking a deep breath she turned around and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cuteness to follow.

Chapter 16

“Nothing like waiting till the last minute to get here Clarke.” Bellamy said as Clarke boarded the small plane.

“Shut up Bellamy.”

Bellamy held out his hands in front of him. “Whoa! Hey Clarke I was just kidding around.”

Clarke took the only available seat next to Bellamy and put her hand briefly on his arm. “I’m sorry for snapping at you Bell and thanks for bringing my gear for me.

”You’re welcome Clarke. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Clarke said putting on her seat belt as they were getting ready to take off.

“Okay, well I’m glad that you could make this training. I heard that we are going to get some good information.”

Clarke was only half listening as Bellamy went on about everything they were going to learn over the course of the week. She was excited to get to go, knew the more training she had the better it was for her. Safer. She was also doing and internal happy dance. Lexa loved her. _Yay!_ She was finally able to tell her that she loved her too. It was hard waiting to tell Lexa but she didn’t want to rush her. Didn’t want to put her on the spot into saying it back if she had told her first. But they finally told each other how they felt even though they had been saying almost everything else but the word love. _“I want everyone to know that your mine.” I wanted everyone to know that we are together, I’m proud to be your girlfriend and that I love you._

It was going to be a long week and Clarke knew she was going to be kept busy and she needed to be able to focus on what was going around her and she would do that. She was good at focusing on what needed to be done and set her feelings aside, it was necessary, but as soon as she got back to her hotel room she would be free to think about Lexa, her green eyes, the cute way that Lexa smiled at her and how much she loved her.

 

Lexa hadn’t gone home right away after dropping Clarke off at the airport. She drove down to the riverfront and sat at one of the picnic tables by the water and watched the flow of the water as it went by. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of yellow, red and pink and the wind left goose bumps on her skin.

She thought about the conversation that she had with Gus and not knowing how long that you had with a person. That it was a good idea to tell others how you felt while you could because maybe you would never get that chance. She didn’t tell her parents that she loved them a lot. She wished that she had the chance to tell them one last time before they died. Lexa didn’t know if there was a Heaven, a Summerland or some other paradise that you went to after you died. If a person got reincarnated or once you were gone you were gone. She just hoped that wherever her parents were that they knew she loved them. She was going to make sure that Clarke had no doubt of it.

 

The plane landed safely and after getting her bags she called Lexa.

“The flight was uneventful.” Clarke said. “We are just waiting for our ride to get here and take us to the hotel.”

“I’m glad that you landed safely.”

“What are you doing now?”

“Talking to you.”

Clarke laughed. “No I mean before I called.”

“Sitting here desperately missing you and hoping you were okay. I ate a really crappy hamburger from a fast food place and there may have been some reading here and there too while waiting for your call.”

“I miss you too.” Clarke smiled and notice the van pull in that was going to take them to the hotel. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa.

“The van just got here to take use to the hotel. I will text you where we are staying once I get there.”

“Okay, sleep well.”

“You too love. Bye.”

 

The next day from 8 am to 8 pm Clarke was busy with her training. There were fifty fire fighters from various States include five other females going through the training. When they got back to the hotel that evening Clarke was tired and hot. All she wanted to do was get to her room, take a shower, collapse onto the bed and call Lexa. Clarke was grateful that she had her own room as she stripped out of her wet clothes.

Some other female fire fighters had asked her to go down to the hotel bar with them but Clarke was too tired and declined their invitation. She ordered room service and quickly showered. She wished she would have asked Lexa to borrow the pajamas that she had worn of hers, to have something of Lexa’s to remind her of the other woman. After her shower she dressed in a tank top and shorts and turned the A/C on high.

When there was a knock at the door she went to answer it thinking that it was the sandwich she order. Opening the door there stood one of the other women that was there for the training.

Clarke eye’s narrowed as she partially opened the door. “Hi Judy.”

“Hey Clarke I wanted to see if you wanted to head on down to the bar. A bunch of us are going down and putting a proper end to the evening.”

“No thanks, a few of the other ladies asked earlier and I’m going to stay in this evening.”

“Oh, okay.” Judy briefly looked down at the floor. “Maybe some other time while you’re here?”

“Maybe.” Clarke nodded. “But thanks for asking.”

Judy leaned in closer to the door with a smile. “Maybe I could come back later and we can hang out.”

_Oh shit._ Clarke thought she was accurately reading Judy’s signals and she was going to shut it down before it went any further.

“Later I will be on the phone talking to my girlfriend, so no I don’t want you to come back later.”

“If later doesn’t work what about some other time?”

“No, I have a girlfriend.”

“What happens in Texas stays in Texas.” Judy said openly staring at Clarke’s chest.

_Oh I don’t believe this_. “No Judy, I don’t think you get it, and I’m not trying to be mean here but I have a girlfriend, I’m in a relationship, and I’m not interested in you or anyone else okay?” Clarke said slowly so the other woman would hopefully get it.

Clarke moved out of the way to let the hotel wait staff who just arrived to bring her dinner into her room and then she stood back in front of the door.

“I get the picture now. Sorry.” Judy shrugged and walked away.

_Wow_. Clarke turned around and paid for her dinner and when the wait person left she locked the door with no plan on answering it again this evening. She took her sandwich over to the table and grabbed her cell phone. Rubbing her temples she opened her bag to get out the pain reliever she had packed. Taking two she ate her sandwich and got ready to call Lexa.

 

Lexa added two ten pound plates to the bench press bar and positioning herself below the bar. She lifted the bar off its rest and positioned it over her chest and inhaling slowly as she lowered the bar to her chest then exhaling she lifted the bar up again to the starting position. She repeated the repetition nine more times, then added another ten pounds on each side to do eight repetitions. After doing a set of five she took all the weights off the bar and took a drink of water.

Lexa had come into the gym to work out and get rid of some restless energy that she had. It had been raining all day so she hadn’t been able to run outside so she drove into town to the gym. At 8 at night there was only one other person in the building who was working out on the elliptical machine. Lexa had nodded to the older woman and got on the treadmill.

After she ran for thirty minutes she had slowed down the treadmill to hop off. Using a towel to wipe her face Lexa walked around the gym to further slow her rapidly beating heart. Still feeling agitated she decided to lift some weights and make herself so exhausted that she would hopefully get some sleep tonight.

Lexa was on her way to start working on her back when she heard her phone ring in her bag. Lexa’s face brightened as she looked at the caller ID on the phone.

“Hi Clarke.”

“Hi honey, how are you?”

“Okay.”

“Just okay?” Clarke asked as she propped her feet on the bed.

“It’s been raining here all day so I’ve mostly stayed inside. It’s been a blah kind of day.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I was there to keep you company.”

“Me too.” Lexa replied. “How are things there?”

“Speaking of the weather it has been over 90 degrees here. The meeting room’s A/C wasn’t working well but they brought in a bunch of fans. We spent half the day in class and half outside working on skills. Everyone was pretty hot and miserable.”

“Okay, I’m happy with my rain then.” Lexa chuckled. “I’m sorry honey.”

“That’s okay. So what are you doing?”

“I came into the gym to work out.”

“So is there a lot of buff guys there checking you out?” Clarke teased.

Lexa looked around the empty gym. The women on the elliptical machine had left ten minutes ago leaving Lexa at the gym alone. “No there are no buff guys here. Aside from someone’s grandma being here who was too busy watching some dog show on TV to pay any attention to me the place has been empty.”

“I ended up with some unwanted attention earlier.” Clarke went on to explained about her interaction with Judy.

“Do I need to come down there and kick her ass?” Lexa asked when Clarke was finished.

“I want to say yes just so I can see you, but no sweetie. I think she got the message.”

“Good” Lexa stood and gathered her bag deciding that she would head home. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Three more days to go.” Lexa sighed while walking out of the gym and got into her vehicle. “Gus told me a story about one time him and Harvey were separated and during that time he use to sleep with Harvey’s pillow. This may sound pathetic but I wish I had something of yours to sleep with.”

“That is not pathetic, it’s cute and to be honest I was wishing I had the pajamas that I had worn at your place. To have something of yours close to my skin to remind me of you. So if it is pathetic than we both are.”

Lexa heard Clarke yawn as she started her truck. “You’ve had a long day hon so I should probably let you go so you can get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m exhausted but I wanted to talk to you before bed.”

“I’m glad you called. I will talk to you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay. I love you Lexa. Sleep well.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

 

The next day Lexa was driving around the park checking for storm damage. She had to move several tree branches out of the roadways and would have to return to the boat ramp with a chain saw. One of the big Oak trees came down in the storm and she would need to come back and cut it up for firewood.

“Lexa can you come back to the station?” Gus called on the radio.

“Sure Gus. What’s up?”

“Your Aunt Denise is here.”

_Oh great, what could she possibly want_. Lexa let out a breath in a rush. “Tell her I will be there in a few minutes.”

Denise was her mother’s older sister and Lexa wasn’t looking forward to seeing the overly critical woman. It had been almost eight years since she seen her. Denise hadn’t bothered to show up at her parent’s funeral. She had been in some European country at the time and “just couldn’t get away.” Pulling into the office parking lot she could see that her Aunt still had expensive tastes when it came to cars.

Getting out of her truck she took a deep breath before going up the office steps and into the building. Her Aunt sat in one of the office chairs with a look on her face like she had ate something unpleasant. When Lexa walked through the door Lexa saw Denise look at her with a raised eyebrow and a small shake to her head.

“Alexandra there you are.” Denise rose from the chair and glanced at her outfit to make sure she wasn’t dirty.

“Aunt Denise.” Lexa said crossing the room to the desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh my…don’t you look…fit but what have you done to your hair.”

“It’s just a pony tail.”

“You have such pretty hair I don’t know why you would wear it like that and dear why you are not wearing any make-up. You would be so pretty if you just had some color on your face.”

Lexa saw Gus put his hand over his mouth either in shock or to keep from laughing. Lexa didn’t know for sure, and she knew that over the years her Aunt hadn’t changed one bit.

“Don’t worry about what I look like.” Lexa crossed her arms. “Again, how can I help you?”

“Well dear maybe we could talk later at your place.” Denise glanced to Gus.

“We are at my place.”

“You live _here_?”

“Through that door yes.” Lexa pointed to a door directly behind Denise. “Would you rather talk there?”

“Yes please.”

As Lexa walked by Gus he looked at her wide eyed. Lexa rolled her eyes at him as they walked through the door into her living area.

“Well this looks…cozy.” Denise looked around the room clutching her purse to her chest.

“Would you like to sit down?”

“Oh no…thank you. What I have to ask will not take long.”

“Okay.” Lexa’s eye brows rose. “Go on?”

“It’s just a small thing dear but I was told that you have mother’s engagement ring?”

“You mean the one with the little leaves on it?”

“Yes, you see that ring was supposed to go to me. I was going to give it to Angela. Do you remember Angela?”

Lexa vaguely remembered Denise’s daughter who had sent away to boarding school as soon as Angela was old enough to go.

“Everything in my parent’s estate was taken care of two years ago. It was stated in the will that ring went to me.”

“Your mother had promised it to me.” Denise huffed.

“Then why wasn’t it in the will?”

“Oh well we had talked about it and she unfortunately died before she could change the will.”

“When because you haven’t been around for eight years?”

“We talked on the phone and you know I’m not going to apologize for staying out of this hell hole. Just give me the ring and I will be on my way.”

“No.” Lexa said lifting her chin and glaring at her Aunt.

“No? What do you mean no?”

“I haven’t seen you for eight years. My mother hadn’t see you in years. You don’t come to their funeral yet you waltz in here expecting me to give you a ring that my mother had told me personally that it was supposed to go to me if anything ever happened to her. You are so full of it lady.”

“I can’t believe you are talking to me like that.”

“You didn’t ask how their service went or anything about them. You didn’t ask me how I was doing at all. You had to criticize my hair and my face because I don’t live up to your socially constructed views on what women look like.”

“But you could be so much more attractive if you took better care of your face. How do you expect to find a husband when you don’t make yourself up, and you look like this?” Denise pointed at Lexa’s uniform. “And a gun Alexandra, really? Do you think a man is going to want his wife running around and living in the woods and carrying a gun?”

“It’s a good thing that I don’t want a husband, now isn’t it?” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean? Don’t you want to get married?”

“What I said is that I don’t want a husband.”

“Angela does and I want to give mother’s ring to her fiancé so he can give it to Angela.” Denise reasoned.

“No, I’m not giving you the ring.”

“But you don’t need it. You said you didn’t want a husband.”

“I may not want a husband but someday I might have a wife.” Lexa saw Denise’s mouth drop open as she took a few steps back away from Lexa

“I can’t believe…your parents would be so disappointed Alexandra.” Denise clutched at her chest. “I can’t believe what you’re telling me.”

“Believe it because it’s true. I’m in a relationship with a wonderful woman.”

“You are? Oh my God that is so…wrong. I can’t believe you. Your parents would…”

“Still love me and support me like they have all my life.” Lexa stared at Denise, unblinking.

“Well I just don’t approved.” Denise said.

“Good thing I don’t need your approval.”

“You’re going to go to hell for it.” Denice’s voice was high-pitched and she was twisting her purse straps.

“You’re going to leave empty handed. Now get your self-righteous ass out of my house.”

Denise looked at Lexa wide eyed.

“Get out!” Lexa took a step towards Denise and she headed towards the door without a backward glance. Lexa followed her to the door and watched her go down the steps and get in her car and leave.

Gus watched her turn around and sit down at her desk, crossing her arms and laying her head down. Gus went to the mini fridge and got out a bottle of water and them some pain medication and brought it over to her.

“Though you might need this.”

Lexa sat up and rubbed her eyes and then looked up at Gus. “Thank you.” She opened up the bottle and took the medication and hoped that it would relieve the pounding in her head. “I so much wanted to slap the shit out of her.”

“I’m surprised you showed that much restraint.” Gus said.

Lexa sighed and went back to rubbing her temples with her eyes closed. “I need to go back to the boat landing and get a tree cut up.”

“Eat lunch first. Clarke will yell at me if I don’t make sure you take care of yourself.”

“She won’t yell at you. She really likes you.”

“She may like me but that didn’t keep her from calling me and telling me that I needed to make sure you were okay while she was gone.”

“She called you? When?”

“Monday morning. She said that she knew I loved you too and to make sure that you were okay while she was gone and” Gus went over a department store sack that Lexa didn’t notice before on the counter. “She called me this morning and asked me to go out and get you this.

Lexa took the bag and opened it up. “She didn’t?” She reached in and pulled out a large stuffed Dalmatian Dog with a red fire fighter hat on its head. It was the softest stuffed animal that Lexa had ever touched and the ears felt like velvet.

“She said you would know what it is about.”

“Yeah,” Lexa smiled. “I do.” Lexa told Gus that she told Clarke about him and Harvey having to spend time away.

“Now you need to find something for her.” Gus suggested.

“I wonder what she would like.” Lexa leaned back and looked up.” Do you think I could have something sent to her hotel room?” Lexa went over and at by the computer and began a search.

“I’m sure you could. You can find almost anything on the internet.” Gus said looking over her shoulder.

In twenty minutes Lexa had placed her order. She took the gift from Clarke and placed it gently on her bed then she went out, grabbed the chain saw and went back to work in a much better mood than she was earlier.

 

Clarke stumbled into the lobby of the hotel. It had been a long day and they had spent most of it outside in the heat. Clarke had no idea how many bottles of water she had drank but was pretty sure she sweated out ever drop.

Several of the girls asked her out to the bar again and she again declined. Thankfully Judy stayed clear of her all day. Clarke wanted a shower and to talk to Lexa. She didn’t feel like eating but she knew she had to get something in her stomach so she would eat one of the granola bars that she kept in her bag.

While removing a ladder from one of the fire trucks it had slipped from her grip and came down hard on her leg. Clarke knew that there was going to be a big bruise.

“Ms. Griffin we had a package delivered for you. We took the liberty of putting it up in your room.”

“Thank you.” Clarke told the young man behind the desk as she made her way to the elevator and her room.

In her room a large box sat at the foot of her bed. Limping over to it and using her knife she cut the seal and opened the lid. Inside was a large stuffed Moose and a note. “Hope my friend will do till you get back home.” Clarke picked up the Moose and held it to her chest and sighed before she put the stuffed animal up by her pillow and put the box on the floor.

 

Lexa was lying in bed reading when her phone rang. Putting down the book she reached for her phone.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Clarke asked.

“I have a little bit of an idea.”

“I take it Gus was able to get what I asked him.”

“Yep, Sparky is here in bed keeping me company.”

“You named it Sparky?”

“Maybe not to original but it fits. Did you get what sent you?”

“Yes and it’s so adorable. Just like you.”

“I didn’t know what to get but I saw it on the website and thought it was so cute.”

“It is thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So how was your day?” Lexa asked.

“I’m a little injured.”

“What? How injured?” Lexa sat up and dangled her feet off the side of the bed.

“Well hold on a sec.” Clarke put her phone down and took off her pants and saw a dark angry bruise about the size of a softball on her thigh. “I’ve got a big bruise on my leg.”

“How did that happen?”

Clarke told Lexa about her day and how she lost her grip on the ladder.

“If I was there I would kiss it and make it fill better.” Lexa said.

“Just hearing your voice makes me feel better.”

“Cuddle up with the Moose and think of me.” Lexa said quietly.

“I think about you all the time, but will defiantly cuddle with him till I can cuddle with you okay.”

“Okay. Sleep well and two more days.”

“I’m counting them down too.”

After saying I love you Clarke went to the bathroom and got her shower, dressed in her shorts and tank top and crawled into bed. She wrapped the Moose in her arms and held it close to her chest as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a few days before the next chapter comes up but still a lot of story to tell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama and not as much fluff.

Chapter 17

Thursday night after work Lexa went into town to do some grocery shopping for the cook out on Saturday. She wandered through the store to pick up some extra things that she needed for around her house. One of her last stops was at the meat counter to get the chicken and steak that they were going to grill on Saturday.

The butcher was wrapping up the steak when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone park their cart beside hers. Glancing over her gaze hardened and her jaw clenched. Finn Collins was standing next to her and staring _. Great._

“How are you doing?” Finn asked flashing her a smile that was meant to be charming but failed to have its intended effect on Lexa.

Lexa ignored him and took the steak from the butcher and walked away. She heard the wheels of the cart that Finn had clink back and forth as he hurried to catch up to her.

“Hey, I asked you how are you doing?” Finn said as he stopped his cart slightly in front of Lexa’s. “When someone asks you how you are doing it’s rude to not say anything and walk away.”

Lexa’s gripped tightened on the handles of her cart. “Don’t you think it’s rude to chase down a stranger in a store?”

“Not when they are as pretty as you.” He tried his best smile again which clearly wasn’t working as he saw Lexa rolled her eyes and tried to go around him. Finn tried to block her cart with his. “Hey I’m only trying to be friendly and I want to talk to you for a little bit.”

“Clearly I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Don’t be that way. Come on, give me a smile. I bet you have a great one.”

“I don’t think so.” She tried to move her cart again going forward and he further tried to block her path. She gave him a cold stare.

“Tell you what if you give me your number I’ll let you go?”

“You will _let_ me go? Who the hell do you think you are to try and stop me?” Lexa swung her cart around and went in the opposite direction. She listened for Finn’s cart but it didn’t sound like he was following her.

Lexa went and got what she needed at the produce section all the while keeping a look out for Finn. She still had a white knuckled grip on the cart’s handle bar as she headed towards the check out.

She wasn’t sure if Finn recognized her. He didn’t act like it anyway and must try to pick up random women at the grocery store. _I bet he was thinking he was being cute_. It came off as sleazy to Lexa and that was without already knowing he was a creep.

Lexa opened the back of her truck to put her groceries in when the hair on the back of her arms stood up. Looking towards the store entrance she saw Finn walking towards her. _What now?_ Reaching over to the storage compartment she opened it up quickly and pulled out her. 22 and put it partially hidden under a blanket she had in the back within easy reach.

Finn stopped right next to her. “How about I show you that I’m really a good guy. I can help you put your bags in the truck and maybe we can go somewhere and talk?”

“I don’t need your help. I want you to leave me alone.” Lexa glared at him.

“You know your something else. I’m offering to help you and you have to be a bitch about it.”

“I don’t want or need your help.” Lexa said, her voice low and hard. She had enough of Finn bothering her.

As Lexa reached for a bag to put in her truck Finn grabbed her arm. Lexa dropped the bag she had in her hand and quickly grabbed Finn’s hand that was wrapped around her arm. Getting ahold of his thumb she yanked it back hard to release the grip that he had on her. Finn let out a yelp as the force on his thumb bent his arm back and the pressure made him fall to his knees.

“Don’t you ever touch me again!” Lexa put more pressure on his thumb.

“Let go of me you crazy bitch.” Finn frantically tried to use his other hand to break the grip Lexa had on his thumb. Unsuccessfully he tried to take a swing at her. Lexa pulled back her leg and kicked him hard in the groin which made Finn cry out. His free hand went down to protect his crotch.

“Do I need to call the police?”

Lexa looked over to her right and saw a teenage boy who was pushing the grocery store carts. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth was dropped open.

“No.” Lexa looked back to Finn and shoved him away from her. He fell down on his side and added his other hand to the other in protecting his groin. “If you don’t stay away from Clarke, if you don’t stay away from me you will get worse than a sore thumb and a kick to the groin.”

Finn laid on the ground for a moment whimpering, his eyes glaring at her. “You think she is something special don’t you? She’s not, just another dumb slut who thinks she can do a man’s job and fuck all the guys at the station.” Finn said as he slowly started to get to his feet. “Sleeping her way to her position.”

“Stay the hell away from her.” Lexa’s hands were clenched at her sides, she glanced at her gun and judged the distance she would have to go to get it if he came towards her. It took everything she had not to go and beat the shit at him for what he said about Clarke but she knew he was baiting her. She was breathing heavy and her muscles were tense, waiting and ready for his next move. She glanced to the young man who still stood there rooted in his spot. He looked like he was ready to pee his pants.

“She will drop you as soon as she gets what she wants. Women like her, all they do is use people.” He smiled. “Throwing it out there, flaunting it and when someone goes to rightfully take what is owed him she claims she was the one harassed.” He shook his head and laughed. “You’re a fool to think you mean anything to her. You’re stupid to think you can actually love each other, that what you have is normal. She is evil and so are you. You will find out what happens to evil people.” His eyes traveled all over Lexa’s body as he slowly started walking backward. “Tell Clarke I said hello and I will be around when she comes to her senses.” When he was far enough away he turned around and walked away.

Lexa relaxed as he got further and further away but her heart was still pounding and her hands hurt from where her nails had dug into the palms of her hand. Shaking she sat down on the bumper of her truck and took in a lung full of air as she tried to calm down.

“Hey lady are you okay?” The boy with the carts was looking at her with concern.

“Just peachy.” Lexa replied sarcastically as she glanced his way.

“Well, okay then.” He said as he continued to push the carts back to the store.

Drawing her lower lip into her mouth Lexa closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply through her nose and stop the trembling that had overtaken her body. She dug out her phone and looked at the time. Clarke would still be in class or out in the field and she didn’t want to bother her even if she could reach her. She didn’t want to tell her about Finn either while she was away at training. She didn’t want to worry her but she knew that she should tell her. She didn’t think Clarke would want this kept from her. _Shit this is getting more complicated._

Lexa bet Finn had known exactly who she was when he started to talk to her inside the store and she was pretty sure that if something wasn’t done he wasn’t going to leave them alone. There was something in his eyes that Lexa could only describe as dark and evil looking and it seemed that he got pleasure from saying the things he did.

They needed to contact the County Attorney and see where the case was. Lexa knew that it still could take another month or longer for the case to go to court and that was plenty of time for Finn to continue his harassment or even try to hurt one or both of them.

Lexa stood and put her .22 back in the holster and shut the compartment. Putting the rest of the groceries in her vehicle she wondered if she should go to the police to make a complaint or would they think she was some over reacting woman who flipped out because she got some unwanted attention. He may have grabbed her arm but she actually hit him. Would she be charged then? Would this make Clarke’s case against him harder? Or would the police view this as a case of self-defense? All these questions were going through Lexa’s mind and she was developing a headache. She thought about her slashed tire, about being almost run over with a bike and now this. Was it all connected to Finn? Maybe those other things were not but tonight certainly was.

Lexa reached for her phone again and called the police department. She listened to all the extensions till she was put through to dispatch.

“Is Officer Stewart on duty tonight?” Lexa asked.

“Yes he is but he is out of the office at the moment is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, can you have him call me?”

Lexa gave her name and phone number to the dispatcher. She hoped that Clarke’s friend could advise her what to do. _And hopefully not arrest me._

As she pulled into her driveway Officer Paul Stewart had called her back. Lexa explained to him everything that had happened this evening and including her tire being slashed and about the biker at the park.

“As far as your tire being slashed there isn’t anything we can do, as well as whomever was on the bike. We don’t have any evidence who they were. I would make sure you document everything, even if you’re not sure if it is Mr. Collins or not. Since there is an open case I’d let the County Attorney know about this evening as well.”

“Okay I will contact him tomorrow.”

“Good.” Paul said. “Also based on what you told me Mr. Collins violated the restraining order when he asked you to give Clarke a message. He can’t communicate with her directly or indirectly so if you would come down to the station and fill out a statement to what happened this evening I will send an officer over to interview the young man who witnessed this and we will go see if we can pick him up.”

“Okay. I can be there in about forty-five minutes.” Lexa said.

“I will meet you at the office”

Lexa hung up and took the groceries inside then drove to the police department. Officer Stewart was there and had her come into the interview room and she filled out the forms.

“Unfortunately you don’t qualify for a restraining order. There has to be a pattern of harassment and all we have to go on right now is what happened tonight so if he contacts you again document it. If he threatens you or touches you in anyway call us. Let Clarke know if she sees him or if he tries to communicate with her again to let us know.”

“Okay so what about what I did to him this evening?” Lexa asked.

“He might try to make a complaint against you for assault but the way I see it is he approached you in the store. Pursued you when you tried to walk away, blocked your cart to keep you from leaving and he then followed you out to the parking lot where he grabbed you first. I would say that you striking him was self-defense.”

“Okay good.” Lexa exhaled in relief.

Paul put Lexa’s statement in a folder “So you and Clarke are together huh?” Paul asked.

“We are.” Lexa nodded and smiled.

“You know that stuff Finn said about her and the guys at the fire department wasn’t true right?”

“I had no doubt that he was lying to try and upset me.”

“Well I have a couple friends on the fire department and I know Clarke pretty well too.” He shifted in his seat. “If anything was happening between her and any of the guys, well you know how some guys are, they would have bragged about it and I haven’t heard anything. Plus she is into chicks.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway she is a nice person and I’m glad she is with you. You seem like a nice person too and you will be good for each other.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome. So anyway me and a few of my buddies will patrol extra around her house and try to locate Mr. Collins. If you need anything let me know.”

“Okay, thanks a lot.”

Lexa headed out to her truck and headed home. She was glad that she wouldn’t get in trouble for kicking Finn or trying to break his thumb. She thought if she had been arrested for it maybe it would have be worth it. She wasn’t the type of person that sought revenge when she was harmed but to see Finn in pain and down on his knees made her feel a little satisfaction because of what he did to Clarke. _And if there was any justice he would go away for a long time._

 

This was the last night that Clarke would spend in the hotel room and while the training had been very good, exhausting but informative, she was looking forward to going home tomorrow.

Since this was the last night she joined the other women for one drink and dinner down and the bar before she headed back up to her room. They all said they would keep in touch “because the sisterhood had to stick together.” As she came into her room she looked at her yet unnamed stuffed Moose with affection and was excited that tomorrow she would get to see the gift giver and hoped she didn’t make a scene at the airport. _Oh well if I do I do. I’ve missed her._

Clarke showered, got dressed in her pajamas and sat on the bed with her Moose resting comfortably on her lap when she dialed Lexa’s number.

“Hi honey, how are you?” Clarke said pulling her Moose closer to her and wishing it was Lexa.

“I’m fine. How was your day?” Lexa asked as she reclined against double pillows. She had been waiting for Clarke’s call.

“It went well today and tomorrow we have just a little bit more to do then a test and then I will be on the plane heading home.”

“I can’t wait to see you.” Lexa said softly.

“I can’t wait to see you too. I love the Moose but it’s not you. I would rather be holding you all night.”

Lexa felt this warm feeling flow over her and she closed her eyes. “I’d want that too.” She took a deep breath. “Would you want to stay over at my place after I come get you? Stay with me…in my room…um…to cuddle and sleep.” Lexa felt her face heat up as she covered her eyes with her free hand _. Smooth Lexa, real smooth_. “Then you would already be here for the cook out and we could spend more time together.”

“I would really like that Lexa.” She wanted nothing more than be able to hold the woman she loved in her arms all night and wished that time would speed up so it was 24 hours later.

“Good, I’m glad. I would really like that too. I miss you.” Lexa reached over and pulled Sparky to her.

Clarke cleared her throat and scooted down in the bed to lay on her side. “So how was your day?”

“Oh, well my day…well it was fine until I went to the grocery store.”

“What happened at the grocery store?”

Lexa hesitated before she told Clarke about her run in with Finn at the store. She didn’t want to upset her but felt that she needed to be honest so she gently told Clarke what he had said and how he grabbed her and what Lexa did in response. Then what Officer Stewart had said about the situation.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine are you okay?” Lexa heard nothing but silence. “Clarke?” Lexa’s heart rate sped up as there was continued silence on the other end. “Clarke, are you okay? Are you still there?” Lexa heard what sounded like a sob. _I’m sorry, damn I should have waited._

“You don’t believe him do you? About what he said about me.”

“Of course not Clarke. He was trying to get a reaction out of me and mess with my mind. I didn’t believe him for a second.” Lexa listened to the silence on the other end and her chest tightened. “I love you so much Clarke. He is just trying to cause problems between us and bullying us because he is a sexist bigot and there was no chance in hell for him to be with you.” Lexa hung her head waiting for Clarke to speak. “Please talk to me.”

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with him.” Clarke said with a shaky voice as she wiped her eyes. “I love you too Lexa.”

“It will be okay love.”

“I know, I’m sorry for crying. I’m just really tired and it has been a long week.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for and I trust you Clarke.”

Clarke sighed and pulled the Moose closer to her seeking comfort from Lexa’s gift.

“One more day.” Lexa said.

“One more day.” Clarke repeated. “Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“I wish you would have pulled your gun on him. I bet the bastard would have shit his pants.”

Lexa’s laughter could be heard loud and clear over the phone. “Don’t think I hadn’t thought of that hon.” Lexa said. “So are we okay?”

“Of course.” Clarke yawned. “I can’t wait see you tomorrow babe. I would love to talk more but I’m kind of sleepy.”

“Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams to you too.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluffy stuff

Clarke’s plane was running on time so now all Lexa had to do was wait. She tried to sit down but couldn’t sit still. Her left leg kept bouncing and she tried to adjust to a different position in the seat and she couldn’t get comfortable so she stood and walked to the window, then glanced at the screen that displayed the arrival and departures. It hadn’t changed. Lexa realized she was being impatient and it wouldn’t be much longer. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she leaned against the wall as her eyes watched the direction that Clarke would be coming from.

 

Clarke’s airplane landed and as soon as she could she was out of her seat and the plane headed towards the terminal and her gate with Bellamy following. Once inside she looked around and spotted Lexa leaning against the wall waiting. Lexa had her hair completely down, glasses on and was dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt. _My god she is so beautiful and I missed her so much_! Clarke’s heart picked up speed as Lexa saw her and determinedly started walking towards her and Clarke picked up her pace as she walked towards Lexa.

As soon as she could Lexa cupped Clarke’s face and pressed her lips firmly to Clarke’s as Clarke buried her fingers in Lexa’s hair and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Bellamy caught up to them and stood behind them shuffling from one foot to the other awkwardly trying not to stare and thinking it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

As the kiss ended they both pulled each other into a hug as they held each other close. Their heads resting on each other’s shoulders. Both glad to have the other woman in their arms.

Lexa finally opened her eyes and saw Bellamy standing there. “Hello Bellamy.” Lexa said as she eased back away from Clarke.

“Hello Lexa.” Bellamy nodded at her. “Clarke I’m just going to…um…head out. I can see that you’re in good hands.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Bellamy. “Thanks Bellamy, for everything. I will see you next week.”

“Yeah, you both have a good weekend.” Bellamy said as he hurried away.

Clarke turned back to Lexa and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Lexa said before gently kissing Clarke again. “I’m glad your back.”

“I’m glad to be back. It’s _so_ good to see you.”

“You too. You got a little sunburn.” Lexa said noticing the pink on Clarke’s cheeks and forehead.

“A little.” Clarke smiled. “So how about we get my stuff and get out of here.”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Are you hungry? Do you want to stop somewhere?” Lexa asked as she pulled out of the airport.

“No, I’m fine. I just want to go to your place and spend time with you.” Clarke reached over and took Lexa’s hand. “I’ve missed holding your hand.”

“I’ve missed that as well. So is there anything you need for tonight.”

“Just you, and well I should probably stop by my place and get some clothes. I don’t think my mom would appreciate me going to the cookout in just my underwear.” Clarke laughed

“Um…probably not and I’d probably have a heart attack.”

Clarke looked at Lexa with affection. “Well we can’t have that now can we? I want you to be around for a long time.

Lexa glanced over at Clarke with a small smile as she made a turn to head to Clarke’s.

“How was your last day there?” Lexa asked.

“Good. This morning we went over the skills we had learned all week. I’m glad they gave us some cheat sheets to take home because I don’t think I can remember all the chemical formulas that we went over.

“When do you find out if you passed?”

“The skills test I know I passed. They told us right away. I will get the written test results on Monday.”

“I’m sure you did fine.” Lexa said.

“I felt like I did well. We will see on Monday.”

“Any more problems with Judy or anyone there?”

“No, once I made it clear to Judy that I wasn’t available she backed off. She turned out to actually a pretty nice person and a good fire fighter.”

Lexa nodded as she pulled into Clarke’s driveway and got out to help her carry her bags and gear into her house. As they approached Lexa looked around the yard to make sure nothing looked disturbed. Once inside she did the same and nothing appeared out of place.

“I will be right back out.” Clarke said as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Lexa was looking at the pictures on wall when Clarke returned a few minutes later with a bag. “Okay all set.”

Once in the trailblazer Clarke took her hand and held it all the way till Lexa pulled into her driveway.

 

“Do you care if I take a shower?” Clarke asked after they went inside.

“Not at all. You know where the towels and everything are. Feel free to use anything.”

“Thank you.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the nose before turning around and grabbing her bag. “Where do you want me to put this?”

“You can put it in the spare bedroom or my bedroom if you want. The last drawer is empty in my dresser, you can use it for tonight, or if you stay over more…anyway you can put your stuff there or where ever you would like.”

“Okay.” Clarke smiled as she walked to the bedroom. She sat her bag on the bed and got out a tank top and shorts to wear to bed and put the rest of her clothes in the empty drawer. She brought extra clothes in case she stayed Saturday night. They had only talked about tonight but she had hoped she could stay Saturday night as well if Lexa wanted her to. Grabbing what she needed for her shower she went into the bathroom.

Lexa sat on the edge of her couch as she waited for Clarke to shower. She hoped that she wasn’t making assumptions that Clarke would be staying over more often. She hoped Clarke would or she could stay over at Clarke’s if Clarke wanted. They were girlfriends and wasn’t that something girlfriends did occasionally? Granted they were not having sex...yet, but that was something that she had been thinking about and wanted when they were both ready.

Lexa may not have had sex before but she wasn’t exactly naive about it. Her parents had been pretty open and she had sex education in school, such that it was. Her parents had filled in a lot of blanks for her. Things that the school didn’t cover, and thanks to her mom being friends with Gus that included information about same sex relationships as well.

Lexa recalled one of her recent trips into town where she went to a bookstore to add to her growing collection of books when she found herself in the GLBT section of the store scanning the titles of gay and lesbian history, issues and fiction. There were two books on the shelf about lesbian sex. After looking to see if she was alone in the section she took the book off the shelf and began flipping through the pages to look at the pictures and read the descriptions. She had been sure she was blushing and she would occasionally peeking around to see if she was still alone as she studied the pictures and wondered at how some of those positions were even possible.

Tonight they would be taking a little step forward with sharing a bed and Lexa was a little nervous but looking forward to it. She wanted Clarke to be there with her and to hold her all night. Lexa hoped that she didn’t embarrass herself by snoring or drooling.

 

Clarke was finishing drying her hair when she heard Lexa’s phone ring in the other room. Hanging up the towel she dressed then brushed her hair. It felt good to get the days gunk washed off her. When she was done with her hair she quickly brushed her teeth and then headed out to the living room.

“…that is good news Paul. Yes, that is great.” Clarke overheard Lexa was saying on the phone and watched as Lexa stood by her couch and when Lexa saw Clarke she smiled and motioned her to come over.

“No, and thank you, yes, thank you for calling. Bye.”

“What’s up?” Clarke asked.

“That was your friend Paul. He called to tell me that they arrested Finn for violating the restraining order this afternoon. He will see the judge in the morning and more than likely get his bail revoked because he violated the order.”

“Wow.” Clarke shook her head in disbelief.” That is good. I’m really relieved.”

“He will get new charges for violating the order and will be in jail till they either reach a plea deal or he goes to trial.”

“So we don’t have to worry about him for now?”

“Nope.” Lexa smiled.

“I feel so much better knowing he is in jail where he belongs.” Clarke hugged Lexa.

“Me too. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

“I feel the same way about you.” Clarke said as she stepped back and wiped a tear away.

“Please don’t cry.” Lexa said as she moved a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear.

“Happy tears hon. Maybe all this shit will be over soon.” Clarke smiled reassuringly at Lexa. “So what do you want to do now?”

“We could watch a movie and cuddle, talk and cuddle or go to bed and cuddle.”

“I’m detecting a theme here. You don’t care as long as there is cuddling involved?”

“Pretty much.” Lexa laughed.

“Okay so how about a movie and cuddling?”

“Sounds great.”

After choosing a movie they both sat down on the couch close together with Lexa’s arm wrapped around Clarke’s back and Clarke’s head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa’s fingers played with the silky strands of Clarke’s hair or lightly rubbed her back as they watched the movie.

“Tired?” Lexa asked after Clarke yawned a few times.

“Yes.”

“Ready for bed?”

“The movie’s not over yet.”

“We could finish it tomorrow?”

Clarke sat up. “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”

Lexa reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She stood up then taking Clarke by the hands helped her up. Using her hands Lexa lifted Clarke’s hair back off her shoulders and looking at her seriously. “You don’t hog the covers do you?”

Clarke laughed. “No, do you?”

“I guess we will find out.”

“I guess we will.”

They walked together to the bedroom and Lexa went to her dresser to get something to sleep in.

“What side of the bed do you want?” Lexa asked.

“I usually end up somewhere in the middle.” Clarke sheepishly grinned. “What about you?”

“Closest to the door so that would be on the right side. Be right back.” Lexa walked into the bathroom to change.

Walking over to the left side of the bed Clarke pulled the covers back and propped the pillows up so she could sit and wait till Lexa came out. She hadn’t shared a bed with anyone for years and Lexa never had before so it would be interesting to see how they negotiated sharing the bed.

 

Lexa pulled the tank top over her head. _Clarke’s here, she is safe and in my bed_. Lexa took a deep breath _. She will be inches away all night._ Brushing her teeth had been the last thing she needed to do before she was ready to get in bed with Clarke.

“Do you need a light left on or anything?” Lexa asked as she came out of the bathroom.

“No, but if you need one on that it is fine.”

Lexa turned out the lights and made her way to the bed. The room was mostly dark except for a little light that came through the windows from the utility light pole outside.

Clarke could see Lexa’s form as she came to the bed and felt the covers move and the bed dip as Lexa got in. She scooted down further in bed and faced Lexa who was laying on her side facing her.

“Now that I’m in bed and actually laying down I’m wide awake.” Clarke chuckled.

“Funny how that sometimes happens.” Lexa reached for and found Clarke’s hand.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“I think so.”

“My dad is pretty laid back but mom can be intense at times.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting them.”

“They are looking forward to meeting you too. The first time I told them about you they knew I was in love with you. Mom just wants to make sure I will be treated right. She may give you a hard time.”

“It will be fine Clarke.” Lexa gently squeezed Clarke’s hand.

“Do you think your parents would have liked me?” Clarke asked.

“I know they would have. You’re kind and compassionate and they would have known I was crazy about you.

Clarke moved closer to Lexa. Placing her hand on Lexa’s cheek she leaned over and kissed her. “My parents will like you too.” Clarke lowered her hand so it was resting on Lexa’s hip. “So here we are.”

“Yes.”

“Are you okay with this?”

“I believe it was my suggestion.” Lexa smiled. “And yes, I’m okay with this. I wanted you to stay with me.”

Clarke propped her head up on her left hand as her right hand traced patterns on Lexa’s lower back. “I wanted to stay with you too. I missed you. I missed touching you and talking to you in person. I missed that cute little smile you have.”

It was dark but the light that came through the windows was enough for Clarke to see Lexa smile.

“That is the one, and I love the gentle way that you always look at me.” Clarke said. “And I missed doing this.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa softly at first then with a little more urgency as she moved closer to Lexa.

Lexa opened her mouth to receive Clarke’s insistent tongue as her hand, which at first settled on Clarke’s hip, moved to just under the hem of her shirt to touch the soft skin of Clarke’s lower back as the kiss continued.

“You feel really good.” Lexa said when Clarke leaned back.

“So do you. God, I love kissing you. I love your lips and how they feel.”

Lexa was too overwhelmed to say anything at the moment so she instead kissed Clarke and when the kiss was over Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“My heart’s beating so fast I don’t know if I can sleep or not.” Clarke said. “I can hear your heart beat. It’s going just as fast as mine.”

“That always happens when you are near.” Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke’s forehead.

“I’m going to try and sleep. Good night Lexa. I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke.

With Lexa’s arm around Clarke’s shoulder and Clarke’s arm wrapped securely around Lexa’s waist they fell asleep.

 

During the night Clarke had woken up and noticed that they had changed position somewhat. Lexa was now lying on her left side and Clarke and spooned up behind her. Her hand was under Lexa’s shirt and rested flat against her abdomen. Lexa’s skin was soft and silky and Clarke could feel the hardness of the muscle beneath her fingers.

Clarke could hear Lexa inhalations and feel her chest move as she slept. She leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder and enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment and the love that she felt for the woman next to her. The past week had been rough but it was worth it to be where she was now.

Since she was awake Clarke decided to go to the bathroom and when she returned she slipped quietly back in bed so she didn’t disturb Lexa and spooned back up with her lightly placing her arm back around Lexa’s waist. Clarke held her breath as Lexa, moving slightly, reached for her hand and pulled it up higher to rest just under Lexa’s breasts. Clarke slowly let her breath out as Lexa once again settled into sleep. With a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder Clarke let the sounds of Lexa’s breathing lull her back to sleep.

 

Lexa woke up the next morning with Clarke curled up behind her. Clarke’s hand was between her breasts and Clarke’s leg was lying up over her thigh. Reaching up Lexa patted the leg that rested on her and then lightly rubbed the skin between Clarke’s knee and thigh. She heard Clarke mumble something incoherent and snuggle closer. Lexa grinned at the cuteness of it and she hated to disturb the still sleeping woman but the pressure from her bladder made it necessary to move. Ever so slowly she eased out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once done she went back out and saw that Clarke had grabbed her pillow and held it close to her chest. _You are so cute._

As quietly as she could Lexa opened her drawers and pulled out what she needed to go out for her run. She would let Clarke sleep as much as she wanted and once dressed she wrote Clarke a note and left it on the kitchen table before slipping quietly out the door.

Clarke woke up and reached over to where Lexa had been only to find that space empty. Opening her eyes she listened. Everything was quiet and she sat up in bed. The bathroom door was open so she knew Lexa wasn’t in there. Getting up she walked out of the bedroom. She saw the note propped up on the table and found out where Lexa had gone off too. _Well isn’t she a morning person._

Clarke headed back to the bedroom to get dressed and as she was coming back out of the bedroom Lexa came in through the back door. Lexa’s hair was wet against her forehead and the sides of her face. The sweat beaded on her body. Clarke thought she looked really sexy in her running shorts and sports bra and the outfit gave Clarke a good look at Lexa’s fit body.

“Good morning.” Lexa said.

“Good morning to you too.” Clarke approached Lexa with the intention of kissing her.

“Clarke, I’m all sweaty here.”

“I don’t care.” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, her skin slick and hot beneath her hands as she kissed her.

“I think this is an amazing way to start the morning.” Lexa said when the kiss ended.

“I have to agree with you.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s chest right over her heart. “You’re up really early.”

“Well I had to. Someone stole my pillow.” Lexa smirked.

“I probably thought I was hugging you.” Clarke brought her hands around to graze lightly over Lexa’s stomach and she smile as she heard Lexa’s sharp intake of breath and felt her shudder at the touch. Lexa’s skin was so sensitive. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I will find us something for breakfast?”

“Okay.” Lexa kissed her quickly and then headed towards the bedroom.

Clarke watched her go and her eyes dropped down to admired the way Lexa’s butt looked in the shorts. With a smile she headed over to the kitchen area and looked inside the refrigerator and cabinets to find something for them to eat.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents

Chapter 19

After breakfast Clarke and Lexa decided to spend the morning relaxing on the couch. Lexa sat at one end with a book in her hand and Clarke stretched out at the other end with her feet and calves up on Lexa’s lap. Clarke was working on her sketch pad and while reading Lexa idly moved her hand up and down Clarke’s outer leg, occasionally making Clarke squirm whenever Lexa touched a sensitive area.

“Do you mind if Indra stops by for the cook out?” Lexa asked as she put her book down. “She will be working and I thought it would be nice to invite her to lunch.

“No, that will be nice. I haven’t really met her yet.”

“She can be…well, a little rough around the edges but her bark is worse than her bite.”

“Her and my mother will get along great.” Clarke said thinking that her mom could be a little rough too.

“If anything it should make for an interesting day.” Lexa grinned.

“That’s true.” Clarke said. “So we have everything we need right?”

“Yes. When it gets closer to the time I will get out one of the tables and chairs we have in the closet and get that set up so we have enough seating outside.”

“I’m glad it’s not supposed to be windy today. At least we have a nice day for it.”

“Yes.” Lexa began rubbing Clarke’s right foot.

“That feels really good Lexa.” Clarke said as she closed her eyes.

Lexa worked on Clarke’s right foot then moved to the left. She enjoyed the way that Clarke’s breathing would catch and the little twitches that Clarke’s body made. Lexa’s thumb hit one particularly sensitive spot on Clarke’s foot and when Clarke moaned in pleasure Lexa bit down on her lip from the feelings that Clarke’s moan produced in her body.

“That sounded like you really liked that spot?” Lexa asked.

“Very much so.”

“I liked hearing you enjoy it.” Lexa admitted. Clarke had really soft feet and the nails were painted red.

“Would you like me to rub your feet too?” Clarke’s face was relaxed and she had a little smile on her lips when she looked at Lexa.

“I’m good but maybe some other time?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” Lexa said. “I liked doing this for you though.”

“I really appreciate it.” Clarke said. She knew her moan had been loud and she hadn’t meant to show her appreciation for what Lexa was doing so loudly but Lexa had hit a certain spot on her foot and she couldn’t help it.

“I’m glad you like it. This is my first time giving anyone a foot rub.” Lexa was experiencing all kinds of firsts with Clarke.

“Really?” Clarke saw Lexa nod. “I’m grateful that you’re doing it for me now.

“Don’t you know I would do almost anything for you?”

“As I would for you.” Clarke flexed her feet and pulled them off of Lexa’s lap. “Thank you.”

Lexa nodded to the pad of paper that still sat on the couch. “What were you working on?”

Clarke picked up the pad of paper and showed it to Lexa what she had been working on.

Lexa looked at a drawing of herself. “It’s me.”

“Yes, it’s you.” Clarke said waiting for Lexa’s reaction.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Lexa said. “The detail is incredible.”

“I had an incredible and very beautiful subject.” Clarke said as she reached for Lexa’s hand.

“I think you are beautiful.” Lexa said softly. “I wish that I had your talent so I could draw you and show you what I see when I look at you and even then it wouldn’t compare to the reality.”

“You are too sweet.” Clarke covered her heart with her hand and gazed and Lexa with a tender expression.

“I just speak the truth.” Lexa said sincerely. “I would love to have a drawing of you.”

“Would you like me to make one for you?”

“Yes.” Lexa said. “That way I can put it up in my office and show of my beautiful _and_ talented girlfriend.”

“Okay, I’ll do one for you.”

“Thank you.” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to her lips and kissed it.

“You’re welcome.” Clarke smiled then looked at the clock. “We still have a few hours till we have to start setting up. Want to go for a walk?”

“Absolutely.”

Lexa grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and put them in a small backpack and the two women headed out onto one of the trails that was an easy hike. The trail was wide enough that they were able to walk side by side and they held hands as they walked.

“Lexa do you think you can take me camping sometime?”

“You mean camping like in a tent?”

“Yes, I’ve never been camping before.” Clarke said. “I want to at least try it once. You know, cuddle by the fire and sleep under the stars.”

“Make s’mores?”

“Exactly.”

“Sounds fun. I’m in.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa and looped her arm with hers.

“Do you have your own tent?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, and anything we would need.”

“I figured since your my nature girl but thought I would ask.”

A nice fire, a blanket of stars overhead and Clarke. What more could she need?

 

They walked till they reached a road and a clearing that had a large shelter house on it. The sides of the shelter house was separated by a large stone fireplace in the middle that was open to either side. Clarke and Lexa decided to stop here and drink some water.

“The fire place is nice.” Clarke said as she looked around.

“It’s the only one like this in the park. I know some people like to come here in the evenings and have a fire or since it’s so remote we sometimes have teenager come out here and drink. The next day we usually find a bunch of beer cans all over.”

“What happens if you catch them?”

“Most of the time they scatter before we can do anything. Otherwise we call the Sheriff.”

Clarke looked down on the picnic table and looked at all the graffiti and marks carved into the wooden table. Some of the carvings had dates on them indicating that they had been there for years. It gave her an idea.

“Lexa would you have me arrested for defacing public property?”

“No why?”

Clarke smiled at Lexa and took out her pocket knife and started to carve into the table.

“What are you doing Clarke?”

“You’ll see.”

Lexa looked on with interest but Clarke had her arm in the way so Lexa couldn’t see. Finally Clarke removed her arm so Lexa could see what she had been doing.

“Now everyone who sits here will know how I feel about you.” Clarke said.

Clarke had carved a heart with CG loves LW inside it.

“Clarke that is so sweet.” Lexa looked at her and smiled.

“Well it’s better than ‘Jimmy sucks ass’” Clarke referred to another carving on the table. “I don’t know if Jimmy really does suck ass but mine happens to true. I do love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa reached out to hold Clarke’s hand.

They sat there for several minutes more looking at all the carvings and marks on the table and Lexa decided when the tables were due to be replaced she was going to make sure the table with Clarke’s carving stayed.

 

“I’m going to go get the table set up. Can you get the potatoes ready?” Lexa asked once they got back home.

“Sure.” Clarke headed to the kitchen while Lexa went into the office to get the table and chairs. She found the aluminum foil in one of the counter drawers and scrubbed and wash the potatoes. She turned around when Lexa came through the door with a huge folding table.

“Do you need help with that?”

“No, I’ve got it. It looks heavier that it is.”

“Okay muscles.”

Lexa took the table out the back door, only banging it once on the door frame. Then getting it set it up she came back in for the chairs.

“Do you think we should set the table or have it be more buffet style?” Clarke asked.

“However you want it is fine with me.”

Clarke thought about it for a minute. “How about we set all the food on the patio table and we eat at the big table? It looked large enough for all of us.”

“Works for me.”

 

They worked on getting everything set up for the cook out. The grill had been started and was heating up and all the plates, silverware and condiments that they would need were out on the table.

The first of the guest to arrive were Gus and Harvey.

“Harvey I would like to introduce you to Lexa’s better half.” Gus laughed as he introduced Clarke.

“Hey!” Lexa said coming over to great them.

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke.” Harvey shook Clarke’s hand.

Harvey was shorter than Gus and had long greying hair pulled back with a rubber band. While Gus still had a long full beard Harvey had shaved his off but had left a long droopy mustache.

“You too Harvey.” Clarke smiled at him.

“How was Texas?” Gus asked Clarke.

“Very hot.”

“Well it was kind of cloudy and rainy here with you gone. Lexa was walking around here acting like she lost her best friend.”

“I wasn’t that bad Gus.” Lexa said.

“Sure you were Ms. Grumpy.” Gus said. “She should have sent you a stuffed Grumpy Cat Clarke. That would be more accurate than the Moose.”

“Wow, thanks Gus. Why did we invite you over again?” Lexa asked.

“You know that I love you and just giving you a hard time.” Gus laughed. “You’re too cute when you’re flustered.”

“I wasn’t exactly a ray of sunshine down in Texas either Gus.” Clarke said as she rubbed circles on Lexa’s lower back.

“Don’t let him give you too hard of a time Lexa. He can be much worse.” Harvey said patting Gus on the shoulder. “Can’t you honey?”

“Yes, dear.” Gus said rolling his eyes. He knew he could be worse.

“Can I get you two anything to drink? Clarke’s parents should be here pretty soon. We have water, ice tea and lemonade.”

Both Gus and Harvey wanted ice tea so Lexa went inside to get it and Clarke went in to get the meat for the grill.

“Harvey seems nice.” Clarke said.

“Harvey is a sweetie.” Lexa said taking down two glasses from the cabinet. “They are so cute together.”

“Yes they are.”

“Hey Clarke I think your parents are here.” Gus called from outside.

“Okay we will be out shortly.” Clarke yelled back. “Alright are you ready for this?” She asked Lexa.

“Yes, Clarke it will be fine. Don’t worry about it.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke. The hug was to offer some reassurance.

“Will you still love me if this goes terribly bad?” Clarke asked nervously.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face and looked at her intensely. “It’s not going to go terribly bad and even if it did I would still love you. Always.” Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s in an intense kiss meant to send Clarke the message that her words were true. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“Well I can see what is taking so long now.” Abby said from the doorway looking at both Clarke and Lexa with an amused expression.

Clarke being startled, jumped back from Lexa and turned around and looked at her mom. “Mom?”

“I was told that you were in here getting drinks and I thought I would come and help. I figured with everyone here you would have your hands full. I had been right.” Abby looked at Lexa whose face currently had a nice shade of pink to it. “Hi, I’m Abby Griffin. You must be Lexa.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lexa came over to shake Abby’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too Lexa.” She looked from Lexa to her daughter. “Can I help with anything?”

“No Mom. Why don’t you go back on out and we will bring everything out. What would you and Dad like to drink?”

“Tea is fine honey. See you outside.” Abby said with a smile as she went back out onto the patio.

“So does that qualify as terribly bad?” Lexa asked as she walked back over to Clarke and leaned against the counter.

“No.” Clarke laughed. “She just had bad timing.” Clarke tilted her face up and kissed Lexa. “We should probably head on out there before she comes back.”

“Okay, let me get the drinks and how about you go out and get everything on the grill?” Lexa suggested.

“Don’t be too long.” Clarke smiled at Lexa as she picked up the platters with the meat and headed outside.

_Got caught making out with her daughter. I’m sure that is a good first impression._ Lexa got more glasses down and added them to a tray with a pitcher of ice tea. She carefully carried it outside. Abby was with Clarke by the grill and Lexa saw Clarke’s Dad talking to Gus and Harvey. He rose when she walked over to them to set the tray of tea down.

“Hello Lexa, I’m Jake.” He shook Lexa’s hand.

“Hello sir.” Lexa said politely.

“Not sir, just Jake okay?”

“Okay.” Lexa smiled at him. “Can I get anyone anything?”

“No, have a seat we were just talking about Gus and Harvey’s garden.”

Lexa listened to the conversation and occasionally looked over at Clarke who would then notice and smile at her. It warmed Lexa’s heart. Abby noticed them exchanging looks as well.

“That was pretty amazing what you and Clarke did with rescuing that girl.” Jake said. “The article in the paper was really well done.”

“I’m just glad we were able to get her to help in time.”

“Clarke says it was due to your knowledge and skill that made the difference.”

“I would say that it was her medical knowledge that was more important.” Lexa replied.

“She also said you were modest.”

“I am who I am sir…I mean Jake.”

“Her parents brought her up right Mr. Griffin.” Gus said. “There is no one else like Lexa.”

“It’s Jake, and I have no doubt about it.” He smiled at Lexa. So I hate to bring up and unpleasant subject but have you two heard if Finn is going to have a trial?”

“Not yet, all we know is that he will stay in custody till whatever they decide to do is over.”

“I hope they send him to prison for a long time.” Abby said as she came over and sat next to Jake.

Clarke sat next to Lexa and reached under the table to hold her hand. Lexa lightly squeezed it.

“I agree with Abby. At least he is somewhere he can’t bother you, either of you anymore.” Gus said.

“For now we don’t have to worry about him. Let’s just have a nice lunch and not talk about him. He doesn’t deserve the attention.” Clarke said.

Abby looked around Lexa’s driveway not seeing Clarke’s truck. “Clarke, where is your truck?”

“At home. Lexa picked me up last night from the airport.” Clarke replied.

“Oh and you stayed over?” Abby said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, mother. I am an adult now and can sleep where I want to.”

“And sleep was all we did.” Lexa added nervously fidgeting in her chair.” She felt Clarke gently rub her leg.

“Yes Clarke, you are an adult.” She looked at Lexa then back to Clarke. “You both are. I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just curious.”

Clarke was about to say something more when another truck pulled into the driveway and Indra got out and walked over to them.

“Indra, I’d like you to meet Clarke and her parents, Abby and Jake. You of course know Gus and Harvey.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Indra said with a nod to Clarke. She didn’t smile.

“Nice to meet you too Indra.” Clarke though Indra was pretty intimidating.

“Everything going okay out there?” Lexa asked Indra.

“It’s been quiet.”

“Well have a seat. What can I get you to drink?”

“What everyone else is having is fine with me.”

Lexa poured Indra a glass of tea as the other woman sat down.

“So Gus and Harvey how did you two meet?” Abby asked.

“We met while we were in the Marines.” Gus said looking at Harvey with affection. “We served on the same base together almost 20 years ago. He couldn’t resist me.”

“You mean couldn’t resist each other. It was like we were instantly attracted to each other.” Harvey said. “We tried to spend as much time together as possible between assignments.”

“I imagine that was hard keeping your relationship quiet.” Abby stated.

“We had to do our fair share of sneaking around that is for sure.” Gus said.

“I’ll be right back I’m going to go check on the grill.” Lexa said as she had already heard this story.

“With Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell in place at the time we didn’t dare tell anyone. If we were around each other we had to watch ourselves. Make sure we were not too friendly. To be together we would try to get the same leave time off.” Gus continued. “Sometimes we could and other times we didn’t.”

“We got tired of sneaking around and when we were able to be discharged we took it and then we came here and bought our current place and that has been where we lived since.” Harvey said.

“So how do you know Lexa?” Abby asked.

“My mom and Gus were friends. They originally met at a Farmer’s Market.” Lexa answered as she sat the platter of meat and potatoes on the patio table.

“We’ve known Lexa for a long time. Since she was a young girl.” Gus said.

“She is like an adopted daughter really.” Harvey added.

“Yes, they looked after me whether I think they should or not.” She smiled at Harvey and Gus. “Everything is ready so help yourselves.” Lexa said.

“Do you like working here Lexa?” Abby asked when everyone sat back down again.

“Yes, I like doing what I can to help protect nature. To keep it maintained so people can get out and enjoy being outside. Maintain the habitat for the animals that live here. I have an amazing back yard to take strolls through.”

“Have you ever lived in town?” Abby asked.

“No, I grew up on a farm so I guess you could say I’m a country girl. I like the peace and quiet.”

“Do you drink or do drugs?”

“No ma’am.”

“Have you ever been in jail?” Abby asked.

“Mom, are these questions necessary?” Clarke asked staring at her mom.

“No ma’am I’ve never been in trouble for anything.”

“All she does is work.” Indra replied. “Till she met your daughter that is. Now she at least takes some time off.”

“I’m just trying to get to know her better Clarke.” Abby said. “You’re my only child and I want to know more about your girlfriend.”

“You can ask me anything you want.” Lexa said. She had nothing to hide.

“Are you out to your family?”

“There is not much family left and the only one who knew was my Aunt and I’m sure she has passed it on to everyone else.”

“So your parents didn’t know?” Abby asked.

“I didn’t know for sure till I met Clarke and something just clicked.”

“I think I need to be getting back to work.” Indra said. “Thanks for lunch and it was nice to meet you all.” She gave Clarke a small smile as she went to her truck and drove away.

“So how did your Aunt react when she found out?” Harvey asked.

“Total meltdown.” Lexa replied.

“I couldn’t believe it when Lexa told me about her. She was a real piece of work.”

“We’ve had our own fair share of negative reactions.” Gus said as he started sharing how his family reacted to his coming out and relationship with Harvey. Some of his family had approved, other’s didn’t and cut him from their lives. The loss hadn’t been great.

“So Abby how did you react when Clarke came out?” Gus asked.

Jake started laughing and choked on the ice tea he just took a drink of and started coughing violently. After a few moments he stopped. “Sorry, go on.” He wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Well to be honest it was a shock.”

“Why was it a shock?” Lexa asked. As far as she knew Clarke’s parents had been supportive.

“Well Clarke didn’t exactly come tell us. I accidentally found out.”

“Mom…” Clarke tried to interrupt.

“How so?” Harvey asked.

“I walked in on her and her girlfriend kissing.” Abby stated.

“Which she still does.” Clarke said thinking about how her mom walked in on her and Lexa kissing earlier.

“At least you had your shirt on this time.” Abby grinned.

“Mom!” Clarke’s face became red. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you said that.”

Lexa reached under the table and rubbed Clarke’s thigh as everyone chuckled at Clarke’s embarrassment.

“Well sweetie maybe you should have locked the door.” Abby said.

“Or you could learn to knock.” Clarke laughed.

“Anyway I walked in on them and I’ve never seen two more embarrassed people in my life.” Abby said.

“That night Abby, Clarke and I talked about it. It didn’t matter to us if she was a lesbian or not. We just wanted her to be able to feel comfortable enough to tell us.” Jake said.

“We were all really nervous that night and at first it was pretty tense.” Clarke said as she looked at her parents. “But it turned out okay.”

“We just wanted you to be happy honey. It didn’t matter if you wanted to be with a man or a woman or not be with anyone at all.” Abby said.

“I know mom.”

Jake looked at Lexa with a smile. “We are glad to finally meet you Lexa. Clarke has been going on and on about you.”

“Dad please don’t.”

“Okay but I will just say we know she loves you very much and we couldn’t be happier.” Jake said.

“Thank you. I love her very much too.” The look that Lexa gave Clarke was one of adoration.

“Yes we see the way that you look at her.” Abby teased. “The way that you two look at each other. It’s so cute.”

They talked about several more things including Abby’s practice and the projects Jake was working on. During the conversation Clarke and Lexa would steal glances at each other and of course the ever observant Abby noticed it all.

When Lexa excused herself to clean up Abby decided to help her and they stood in the kitchen washing dishes while everyone else continued to visit.

“You will look after her won’t you?” Abby finally said after they had been doing the dishes for several minutes.

“I promise.”

“She has a very stressful and sometimes dangerous job. The things she will respond to and see is very devastating and hard to deal with at times.”

“I know. We have talked about some of the calls she has been on.” Lexa said. “Your daughter is a very strong person.”

“She is but even those of us that are strong.” Abby patted Lexa on the back and smiled. “Need to be taken care of sometimes.”

“We will take care of each other.” Lexa said. “I won’t let anything happen to her if I can help it.”

“I have no doubt that you will. I’m glad that you’re in each other’s lives. It’s important to love each other, respect each other and support each other. Even those times that you may be mad at each other.”

“I will and I would ever intentionally hurt Clarke. I’d rather be the one hurt than to see her cry.”

“I believe she would say the same thing about you.”

 

Abby and Jake were the last to leave and as they were getting ready they both hugged Lexa as they said their goodbyes. Lexa promised to come over to their house some night for dinner and as Jake and Abby left Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and smile as they went into the house.

“We survived.” Clarke said.

“Yes, we did.”

“I think that went pretty well. Not too many embarrassing moments.”

“No, not too many. It was nice.” Lexa agreed.

“Did my mom give you a hard time when you were cleaning up?”

“No, not really. She loves you and just wants to make sure you’re okay.”

“Do I look okay to you?” Clarke pulled Lexa to her. Their faces inches apart.

“You look beautiful and you feel amazing.” Lexa slowly kissed Clarke.

“Do you know what was nice about that kiss?” Clarke asked breathlessly when the kissed ended.

“What?”

“My mom is not here to interrupt us.”

Lexa smile. “Very true. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you jump that high.”

“She did startle me.”

“Me too.” Lexa walked with Clarke to the couch and sat down. “I had wanted to make a good impression.”

“You did sweetie. They do like you.”

“I’m glad.” Lexa smiled. “So did you have plans for tonight?”

“Nope. I have the whole weekend off and I wanted to spend it with you.”

“Would you like to stay again tonight?” Lexa asked not directly meeting Clarke’s eyes.

“Do you want me to?” _Please say yes._

“Yes, I want you to stay.”

“Then I will stay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters. I can't believe it. I had no idea when I started doing this that the story would actually go this long, and there is so much that I want to see happen in the story before the end.

Chapter 20

 

“We have most of the afternoon and evening left so what would you like to do?” Clarke asked, as she came and sat down on the couch next to Lexa.

“Do you want to go into town and do something?”

“I want to do everything with you,” Clarke admitted. “Anything that you want to do. Things that you wanted to experience but hadn’t for whatever reason. I want to do them with you.”

“I’ve done more with you in the months we’ve known each other than the last few years of my life.” Lexa wasn’t sad about that but it was the truth. “I usually sat at home on Saturday night. I might have gone to the video store and rented movies for the weekend but I didn’t really go out and do things,” She smiled. “It has always been about work till you came along.”

“For me too.” Clarke moved closer to Lexa and put her head on Lexa’s shoulder. She felt Lexa wrap her arm around her back. “I enjoy coming out here, away from town and away from work. It’s so peaceful and open.”

“You’re welcome here any time Clarke.” She placed a kiss on top of the blonde’s head.

“In your house or in this position?” Clarke asked as she snuggled closer into Lexa’s side.

“Both, at any time you want or need.”

Clarke didn’t say anything but placed a kiss on the soft skin above Lexa’s collarbone. She could feel the gentle movements of Lexa’s chest as she breathed and for several minutes observed its rise and fall and was mindful of the feelings she had while sitting this close to the woman that she loved _. I don’t ever want to stop feeling like this._

Lexa enjoyed those times that they sat on the couch like this. She had no idea how wonderful it would feel to have someone, to have Clarke lean against her with her head on her shoulder. She always thought her life would have been a solitary one. It was satisfying getting to do what she loved but she didn’t know that actually loving something, to love someone would be this exhilarating and also scary. She knew she was alive before she met Clarke but now she felt like she was actually living. Which means that she would be willing to go out of her comfort zone and try new things and to experience them with Clarke.

“What would you like to do Clarke? What haven’t you done that you would like to do?”

Clarke sat up and tilted her head in thought before she answered. “Would you take me out on your boat?”

“You’ve never been on one before?”

“Yes, but not one like yours. Mom, Dad, and I went on this dinner cruise up the river once. It was part of a fundraiser my Mom was part of and I really didn’t have time to enjoy it.” Clarke had stay close to her Mother and help schmooze the donors that night when she really would have enjoyed being out on the deck.

“We can do that Clarke.” _Anything that she wants to do._ Once the weather had become nice and the boaters came out Lexa had gotten the boat prepared in case she needed to take it out.

“I also want to try fishing.”

“Would you like to do that today?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, if we can.” A nice relaxing afternoon out on the water with Lexa sounded perfect to Clarke after having lunch with her parents.

“We would need to get you a fishing license.” Lexa stood up and offered her hand to Clarke to help her up.

“Okay.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and stood. She was looking forward to spending the afternoon doing something new.

 

After getting Clarke’s fishing license and bait at a small store on the outskirts of town Lexa had disappeared briefly. Clarke though she had forgotten something when Lexa told her she would be right back and had asked her to wait right there. Clarke had been looking at fishing poles and other outdoor equipment that she had no idea how to use as she waited for her to return. Lexa had come back a few minutes later and with a smile had asked if she was ready to go. Since she wasn’t carrying anything extra Clarke thought she may have got to the bathroom as they headed for checkout.

“How about you go inside and get us something to drink?” Lexa asked. “While I get the boat hooked up.” Lexa gave her the keys to unlock the door.

“Okay, be right back.” Clarke used the keys to get into Lexa’s and she put a few bottles of water in a cooler. Since she was going to be outside enjoying the day and possibly getting to see some amazing views of nature she grabbed her sketch pad as well. By the time she was done Lexa had the boat hooked up and was in the Trailblazer ready to go.

Lexa drove through the park and down to the boat ramp where she backed the trailer partially into the water. “I’m going to get the boat off the trailer. When I get into the water can you park my truck over in that lot?”

“Yes,” Clarke said. Happy to help in any way she could. She didn’t know how to get the boat in the water but she could park the truck.

As Lexa got out and started unhooking everything Clarke came around and got in the driver’s seat and wait till Lexa was done and in the boat. Lexa pushed the boat just off the trailer into the water while Clarke then pulled forward and parked the truck. Clarke could her the boat motor start as she walked towards the ramp.

Lexa kept the boat as close to the bank as she could as she waited for Clarke to jump in, rocking the boat back and forth slightly. As they drifted further out into the water Lexa waited till Clarke was securely sitting down in her seat then she turned the boat downstream and speed up.

Clarke felt the wind blow her hair back and a little bit of the water’s spray fell on her and she turned to Lexa and grinned. _This feels amazing_. Lexa returned her smile. Clarke looked at the shore line as they traveled along the water. She saw a few people out on the banks that were fishing and they passed what looked like a little beach. An area had been marked off with ropes and people were swimming within its boundaries. Clarke wondered how far they would be going down the river but due to the loudness of the motor conversation was impossible.

Eventually Lexa slowed the boat down and turned into a branch of the river where there was little current and turned off the motor. The boat gently bobbed in the water.

“Clarke can you throw the anchor over?”

Clarke looked down at the bottom of the boat and saw the anchor. Picking up the heavy piece of steel she tossed it overboard. It plopped loudly as it hit the water and sunk.

Lexa moved low in the boat till she was closer to Clarke and handed her a fishing pole. “Do you want a bobber on your pole?”

“What does a bobber do?” Clarke watched as Lexa opened up a tackle box and pulled out a little red and white plastic ball.

“It helps let you know when a fish is nibbling at the worm. It floats on top of the water and when a fish is there eating the worm you will see it go under water a little bit. That’s when you will pull back on the pole. Otherwise you can watch the tip of the pole and when a fish is biting it will bounce a little.”

“I’ll take the bobber. I will need all the help I can get.”

“You will do fine.” Lexa attached a bobber to Clarke’s pole and taking her own she began to put a worm on the hook. “Okay this is how you put the worm on.” Lexa took one of the worms from the container and threaded it on the hook. “Do you want to do your own?”

Clarke looked at the Styrofoam container of worms and could see them wiggling about in the dirt. “I will try.” Clarke said with some hesitation.

Lexa sat back and watched with amusement as Clarke took a worm out of the container and tried to get it on the hook. Clarke’s nose was crinkled in disgust as she worked the worm on the hook. “This feels so gross Lexa.” The worm had been wet and slimy and when it moved in her hand she had to fight herself from dropping it but she had wanted to show Lexa she could do it.

“You did better than Gus would. He doesn’t go near the worms.” Lexa laughed.

Lexa then showed Clarke how to cast the line and after several tries Clarke finally got the line in the water. Once both lines had been cast they sat there in silence watching their poles and occasionally steeling glances at each other.

Clarke relaxed in her seat and looked around the back waters they were in. The water was still, grass and trees lined both banks. Some tree trunks reached out through the sides of the banks and into the water. It was darker in this area than it had been while they were out on the main part of the river. The trees lining the banks stood tall and the branches extended high into the sky and the leaves blocked out some of the sunlight. Other than the occasion bird chirping it was very quiet and peaceful.

Lexa watched as Clarke took everything in. Maybe it was the artist in Clarke that made her look so intently at things around her, studying them with a look of concentration on her face. How she was looking at Clarke now as she sat across from her. Lexa saw movement out of the corner of her and she turned to the right to look, then tried to get Clarke’s attention.

“Clarke, look over there.” Lexa voice was a little higher than a whisper.

Clarke turned around and looked at the direction Lexa was pointing. Up on the bank stood a female deer with her fawn, heads bent eating grass.

“They are so cute.” Clarke said quietly as she reached for her sketch pad. She quickly drew them as they moved from one spot to the other looking for fresh grass, shoots or clover to eat. Once the sketch was complete she sat the pad on her knees and just watched the deer as they grazed.

Clarke heard the distant sounds of a boat motor that was getting louder as it came closer. The noise startled the deer who, initially froze in place, then turned and ran back into the woods.

“That was amazing.” Clarke said eyes bright as she put her sketch pad down as she looked at Lexa.

“It was and I’m glad we got to watch them for so long.”

“Hey Lexa, does that mean you have a fish biting?” Clarke was looking at Lexa’ pole whose tip was moving slightly.

“Yeah, I think so.” Lexa slowly bent down and picked up her pole that had been resting along the side of the boat. She was still as she continued to watch the tip of it, then with a jerk she pulled back and started reeling the line in.

Clarke could see something silver splash up to the surface and disappear only to return a few seconds later as it was reeled closer to the boat.

“That’s not a very big fish.” Clarke said, as it was pulled completely out of the water.

“Yeah it’s a little one. Too small to keep.” Lexa held the line just above the fish. “Do you want to remove the hook?”

Clarke walked carefully towards Lexa and stood by her. She could see the gills of the fish as it expanded and contracted.

“Okay so what do I do?” Clarke tilted her head to get a better look at the fish.

“Hold the fish with one hand and take the hook out with the other.”

Clarke reached for the fish and held it gently in one of her hands. Its tail started moving back and forth startling her and she suddenly stepped back which made the boat rock back and forth

“Easy hon.” Lexa said trying to keep her balance.

“Maybe you should take the hook out.” Clarke held out the fish towards Lexa.

Lexa reached over and carefully removed the hook as Clarke lowered herself closer to the water and let the fish go.

“Want to continue?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. “Yes, I want to catch one.”

“Okay.” Lexa carefully leaned over to Clarke and kissed her before going to sit back down to bait her hook again.

When they decided to call it a day they had caught five fish. Lexa had three and Clarke had two. Clarke brought home the biggest fish. Lexa piloted the boat back and with Clarke’s help they got it back on the trailer.

“Do you want to help clean them?” Lexa asked when they got back to her house.

“I see enough blood and guts so how about I leave that to you,” Clarke said patting Lexa’s stomach as she walked by. “But thanks for letting me experience everything else.”

Clark watch Lexa got some pans from the kitchen and head outside to clean the fish. Clarke went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Looking in the mirror Clarke could see that her hair was severely windblown. It have been fun getting out on the boat with the wind whipping through her hair as they were flying fast across the water and it was exciting trying to catch the fish for those minutes it took to bring the fish in once it was hooked. Clarke had an almost giddy feeling doing that. Mostly it had been peaceful and it gave her a chance to do more drawing and enjoy the day.

Clarke tamed her hair then went out to the living room to wait for Lexa to return. She felt something dig into her leg and reaching into her pocket she realized that she still had Lexa’s keys. Putting them on the coffee table leaned back and closed her eyes.

 

Lexa came back into the house and looked over to where Clarke was sitting, fast asleep. Being as quiet as she could she took the pan with the fish in it to the kitchen. She had used a hose outside to get her hands clean but washed her hands again.

Walking towards Clarke as she watched the other woman sleep. Clarke’s head was tilted to the side and forward. If she stayed in that position too long it would irritate her neck. Lexa sat gently down on the couch and reached out to stroke Clarke’s arm to gently wake her up and let her know that if she wanted to take a nap she could go into the bedroom where she would be more comfortable.

“Clarke.” Lexa quietly called her name as she ran her hand down the woman’s arm.

Clarke came to with a start and initially she looked at Lexa with wide eyes till she remembered where she was at. “I fell asleep didn’t I?”

“Yes, but we had a long day.” Lexa continued to stroke Clarke’s arm.

Clarke yawned. “Fun day.”

“If you want you can go and lay down in bed. I will make us dinner and wake you up when it’s done.”

Clarke stretched and felt her back pop. “Well I did get up really early this morning. I’m surprised you’re not tired too.”

“I’m up early like that all the time.” Lexa cupped Clarke’ cheek. “How about I tuck you in and you nap for an hour or so?”

Clarke nodded. “Okay, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lexa leaned in and kissed her nose. “Come on.” She helped Clarke to her feet and followed her into the bedroom. Clarke laid down on top of the covers and Lexa got a light blanket to cover her up with.

“Sleep dreams, hon.” Lexa bent over and gently kiss Clarke’s lips. “I will wake you up a little later.”

“Thank you Lexa.” Clarke said closing her eyes. She was back asleep before Lexa even left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter but felt like a good place to end the chapter.

Lexa sat on the couch with her socked feet sitting up on the coffee table. She had a book in her hand but after reading the same sentence five times she put the book down. She wished she would have asked Clarke if she would have minded if she took a nap with her, not because she was tired, but rather because she wanted to lie close to and hold the other woman. She had liked sharing a bed with Clarke. Liked knowing that she was right next to her, curled up behind her or with Clarke’s head lying on her chest. It was comforting. Lexa had wondered if it would feel weird to have another person in the bed with her. She hadn’t shared a bed since she was a little girl and had crawled into bed with her parents when she had gotten scared or had a nightmare. There were no nightmares last night, and the reason she was in bed with someone was completely different than when she was younger, but that didn’t mean that her heart didn’t beat just as fast as it had when she had been frightened. Being near Clarke caused that, but Clarke was also the one to sooth it back to normal.

It was nice to meet Clarke’s parents and while getting questioned by Abby wasn’t exactly the high light of her day she understood that it came from a place of love, that Abby just wanted to make sure that her daughter was properly cared for. As long as Lexa breathed and as long as Clarke wanted her she was going to do her best to look after her like she had promised Abby.

Lexa got up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Cooking for Clarke was also was something that she learned she enjoyed doing. Occasionally when her parents were still alive she would take something over when they had dinner together or when she would go over to Gus and Harvey’s. She usually didn’t bother with making anything fancy for herself. Cooking for one wasn’t a lot of fun and she would make simple meals. With Clarke she wanted to try and make a bigger effort.

After their dinner was well on its way Lexa walked into the bedroom and sat gently on the bed. Clarke looked peaceful as she slept and Lexa hated to wake her. Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke’s forehead and tenderly grazed her cheek with the back of her knuckles.

“Clarke.” Lexa continued to gently stroke her cheek till Clarke’s eyes fluttered open.

Clarke’s eyes focused on Lexa and she smiled. “Is it time already?”

“Yes, dinner is about done. Did you enjoy your nap?”

Clarke sat up and stretched her arms overhead. “Yes,” she smiled. “It didn’t take me long to fall back asleep.”

“You were out even before I left the room.” Lexa agreed, as she stood up. “I’m going to go check on dinner.”

“Okay, be out in a minute.”

Clarke got up and went to the bathroom and once finished she went out to the kitchen where Lexa was pulling dinner out of the oven. The table was set and she had a radio turned on and soft music played.

“Dinner smells great.” Clarke walked over and lightly rubbed Lexa’s lower back.

“Hopefully it tastes okay.” She wrapped Clarke in a one arm hug briefly. “What would you like to drink?”

“Do we have any tea left?” Clarke walked to the refrigerator to check. “We do. Would you like some?”

“Yes.” Lexa brought the salad and sat it on the table.

“What would you like to do this evening?” Lexa asked, as dishes were passed.

“I’m thinking I would like to just stay here this evening if that is okay? I got a good dose of the great outdoors today and right now I feel like staying in. Relaxing.”

“Whatever you want.” Lexa took a drink of her tea. “So we have movies, TV, tons of books. I think I have a deck of cards around here somewhere if that interests you.”

“TV is fine. Maybe we can find a softball game on.”

After they finished dinner and the dishes were done Clarke and Lexa sat on the couch. Lexa found a softball game on TV and they settled in to watch. Somewhere in the third inning they were only half paying attention to it. Clarke absently started stroked the skin of Lexa’s inner thigh.

Lexa glanced at Clarke. Clarke’s eyes were on the TV and it looked like she was paying attention to the game. The touch was very light and distracting for Lexa as she enjoyed the feeling of Clarke’s fingers as they trailed up and down her thigh. Her breathing had increased and several times she had to bit her lip as Clarke’s fingers traveled higher. _Does she know what her touch is doing to me right now?_ Capturing Clarke’s hand she brought it up to her lips as Clarke turned to look at her. Lexa kissed her palm then her wrist before leaning over seeking Clarke’s lips.

Clarke could feel the intensity of the kiss grow and she wanted to be closer to Lexa. Not breaking the kiss she pushed Lexa back against the couch and swung her leg over Lexa’s so she was straddling Lexa’s lap. Her fingers tangled themselves in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa tilted her head back so she could continue kissing Clarke. Now that Clarke was on her lap she was up a little higher than Lexa and she used that to her advantage as she kissed first the little cleft at the end of Clarke’s chin then down to her neck where she gently bit then ran her tongue over the bite to sooth it. She could feel Clarke hands clutch at her shoulders and Lexa could hear her ragged breathing. Lexa continued to taste along Clarke’s neck as her hands slipped under the back of Clarke’s shirt.

Clarke had her head thrown back giving Lexa as much room as she needed to explore her neck. _This feels so good._ Clarke let that go on for a few more moments before she took control again and brought her hands up to grasp Lexa’s face and kissed her hard, pushing her back further into the couch. She could feel Lexa’s hands move higher up her back and the higher Lexa’s hands went the more her shirt was inching up. Clarke could feel cool air hit her back and she shivered.

Lexa moaned as her tongue entered Clarke’s mouth and she pulled her closer. She felt her body respond to the kissing and the touching. Her hands continued to explore Clarke’s back as her hands brushed over the clasp of Clarke’s bra. Easing her hands lower and down her finger tips barely grazed the sides of Clarke’s breasts then settled them on the blonde’s stomach to touch soft skin.

Lexa’s touch had been light but it made Clarke shudder against Lexa’s body. _She is getting a little braver._ Clarke knew that she should slow it down. Lexa was a good kisser and it felt amazing to have the other woman’s hands on her body. _We are taking things slow_. Clarke slowed the intensity of the kiss down till they both broke it off. Easing back a little bit she held Lexa too her as both women tried to slow down their breathing. Clarke rubbed her hands along Lexa’s upper back.

Lexa had her arms wrapped tightly around Clarke and her head was turned to the side, pressed against Clarke’s chest. Her heart was beating wildly, she was shaky and short of breath.

“Easy, I’ve got you.” Clarke reassured. Her hands still rubbing Lexa’s back. It would have been easy to let herself get carried away but she didn’t want to go too far too fast and she wanted to make sure Lexa was comfortable with what they were doing.

Lexa leaned back against the couch and her hands came to rest on Clarke’s thighs. She looked up at Clarke with a small smile on her face. “That was intense.”

“It was,” Clarke agreed. She went to move off Lexa’s lap but Lexa stopped her.

“Stay for a minute.”

“I don’t want to squish you.” Clarke said, but made no further move to get off.

“I’m fine. Are you okay sitting like this?” Lexa traced a pattern on Lexa’s thigh.

“Yes.”

“We missed part of the game.” Lexa laughed noticing that several innings had past.

“We did. I didn’t care did you?” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hands.

“Not in the slightest. I was enjoying what we were doing.” Lexa was playing with Clarke’s fingers.

“You were comfortable then with me being on you like this?”

Lexa’s face stretched into smile and she blushed. “Yes, very. It was…um…pretty hot actually.” Lexa remembered how her body had responded earlier. _That was intense._

“Yes, I loved how your hands felt on me. You felt really good.”

“You felt really good too.”

Clarke smiled. “I’m going to get a bottle of water. Would you like one too?” Clarke eased off Lexa’s legs and stood.

“Yes, please.”

Clarke went to the refrigerator to get the water. Lexa scooted to the edge of the couch. She saw the keys that Clarke had placed on the table and picked them up and walked over to Clarke.

“These are yours,” Lexa said. She held out the keys Clarke.

Clarke looked at her with a puzzled look before realization hit her. “You’re giving me keys to your house?”

“Yes,” Lexa nodded. “I had them made this morning.”

“So that is where you disappeared to when we were at the store.”

“Yes, I wanted you to have them. That way if things get too be too hectic you can come here and relax anytime you want.”

“Lexa are you sure?”

“Positive. I like having you here.” Lexa cleared her throat. “This way if you want to come and stay again for a weekend you can come and let yourself in. If you came on a Friday Gus could let you in but this way you can just come through the back door.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Clarke’s gaze softened as she searched Lexa’s face.

Lexa looked down and the floor before her eyes met Clarke’s again. “I understand if you think we are moving too fast...” What Lexa was going to say was cut off as Clarke took the keys and Clarke’s lips met hers.

Clarke ended the kiss and stepped back. “No, I will take them. Thank you. It’s very thoughtful of you.”

Lexa nodded as she took the bottle of water that Clarke had set on the counter.

They went back to watching what was left of the game but by then neither one was really interested in the outcome.

“Ready for bed?” Lexa asked, as she turned the TV off when the game ended.

“Yes, that nap helped but I am getting tired.”

“Okay, why don’t you go ahead and I will make sure everything is locked up.”

Clarke headed to the bedroom while Lexa checked the door and made sure it was locked. She turned off the light and headed towards the bedroom. Clarke was still in the bathroom so Lexa grabbed her pajamas and changed in the bedroom.

Clarke walked out of the bedroom just as Lexa was pulling her tank top over her shoulders. Lexa’s back was to Clarke and she got the full view of the whole of Lexa’s strong back before the shirt was pulled down into place and Lexa pulled her hair out of the collar.

“Bathroom’s all yours.” Clarke said as she walked to the bed and pulled back the covers.

“Thanks,” Lexa said, as she went to the bathroom and closed the door.

It had been a gorgeous day that had started out with waking up in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend and at the end of the day she got to fall asleep in Lexa’s arms again. _What could be better than that?_

Lexa came out of the bathroom and with a smile towards Clarke turned the lights off before coming to the bed. She slide underneath the covers and moved closer to Clarke.

“Thank you for taking me fishing today.” Clarke said, as she placed her hand on Lexa’s hip.

“It was my pleasure. I got a kick out of watching you put worms on the hook.” Lexa chuckled.

“Yeah that was really gross but it was fun. I wouldn’t mind going sometime again.”

“Whenever you would like.” Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke.

Clarke gathered Lexa in her arms and held her to her chest. “I love you. Sleep well.”

Lexa’s arm settled over Clarke’s waist and her head rested on Clarke’s breast. “I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Lexa woke at 5 am to the sounds of thunder and rain. She moved slowly out of bed and went around the house to close windows. Lightning flashed in the sky and the rain seemed to be coming down harder.

She rammed her lower leg into the coffee table. “Ouch.” She reached down and rubbed the spot. _I guess this is what I get for not turning any lights on or putting on my glasses._

Carefully moving past the coffee table she shut the windows by the couch. _No run for me this morning. Maybe I can actually sleep in._ The idea was especially appealing since Clarke was there lying in her bed. Once all the widows were shut Lexa went back to the bedroom and gradually got back into bed so as not to disturb Clarke.

Lexa didn’t move back into the position she found herself when she woke up. She had been curled up on Clarke’s chest just like when she went to sleep. She thought that if she tried to get back in that nice comfortable space she would accidently wake Clarke and she wanted her to get her sleep. Lying as close as she could without disturbing the other woman she let the rain lull her to sleep.

 

Monday morning Clarke was in a grumpy mood. She was at the fire station in the break room and drinking coffee in order to wake up. She didn’t sleep very well last night, something she attributed to Lexa not being there. _Two nights with her in bed and I’m ruined._

Sunday when they woke up they had breakfast together. The weather was still stormy and with some trepidation Clarke told Lexa that she should probably head home. She had laundry to do and with being gone for a week there was some things that she needed to take care of.

She hadn’t felt as awful as she did when she left for Texas but she still felt pretty bad and knew she was going to miss Lexa, but they both had to get back to work. Lexa had looked just as sad as she felt when she left.

So here she sat waiting for something to happen. At work, away from Lexa. _Sucks being responsible sometimes_.

Raven came in and plopped down on a chair and gave her a curious look. “You look like crap Griffin. Did you get sick over the weekend?”

“No, I’m not sick. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Girlfriend keep you up all night.” Raven smirked, here eyebrows wiggling up and down suggestively.

“Not in the way you’re thinking.”

“What way is that?”

“I miss her.” Clarke shrugged

“That is so cute.”

“What is cute?” Bellamy asked, as he came and sat down at the table.

“Clarke misses Lexa.” Raven said to Bellamy.

“How did your weekend go?” Bellamy asked.

“Lexa met my parents, which went well. Mom had gotten all protective and ‘you better not hurt my daughter’ kind of thing. Then we went fishing out on Lexa’s boat.”

“Catch anything?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah I caught two fish and that was fun. We had them for dinner Saturday night.”

“So does your mom approve of Lexa?” Raven asked.

“Yes, she wants me to be happy and Lexa makes me happy.”

“That is so sweet Clarke. So are you going to bring her to the picnic?”

“I haven’t asked her yet.”

“Marcus wants to know by Friday who all is going so they can order enough food.” Bellamy said as her rose from the chair. “Catch you later.”

“Do you want her to come with you?” Raven asked. “It should be fun.”

“Of course. With the training and spending the weekend with her I forgot about it.” She had forgotten about the invitation. She wanted Lexa to come to their annual picnic for the fire department with her, she heard it was a good and relaxing time for the fire fighters and their families to meet. This would be Clarke’s first year going and she would love to have Lexa go with her.

“Why don’t you head to the on-call room and get a little more sleep? You look like you could use it and it may get real busy later.” Raven suggested.

“Yeah I think I will do that. Talk to you later.” Clarke headed to the on-call room and hopefully some additional rest.

 

“So how was it having her here all weekend?” Gus asked. Their breakfast sitting in front of them.

Lexa paused after taking a bite. “It was nice.”

“Just nice?” Gus looked at Lexa like he didn’t believe her.

A smile broke out on Lexa’s face. “Okay, very nice.”

“Oh, well I can see the difference between ‘nice’ and ‘very nice’. What did you all do?”

“After lunch with you, Harvey and her parents we went fishing. Then hung out around the house.”

“You two have a good time fishing?”

“Yes, we took the boat out and Clarke really enjoyed it. We saw some deer and actually caught some fish. There is a bag of fish in the refrigerator for you and Harvey.”

“Thanks Lexa.”

“She’s also not afraid to put the worm on the hook.” Lexa smiled.

“Oh that is so gross.” Gus visibly shivered.

“That is what she said too but she did it anyway.”

“Well good for her.”

“I wish she would have stayed a little longer on Sunday but she had things she needed to take care off so she left early.” Lexa took a drink of her coffee. “Oh by the way I gave her a key to the back door.”

“Oh she moving in?” Gus teased. “Are you renting a U-Haul?”

“No,” Lexa laughed. “Just for when she needs to get away. So don’t be surprised if she comes through my door to come visit with you from time to time.” _If she uses the key._

“Giving her a key is pretty serious.”

“I’m serious about her.”

“Would you like her to move in?” Gus asked curiously.

“It’s really too soon for that.” Lexa reasoned. “We’re not even sleeping together yet…I mean we’ve slept together in the same bed but we are not having sex yet.”

Gus looked at Lexa over the rim of his cup. “I think it’s nice that you are waiting to get to know each other before you explore that side of your relationship.”

Lexa blushed. “You know it’s a little weird talking to you about this?”

“Why, am I not your best friend?” Gus asked curiously.

“Yes, you and Harvey are but then your also kind of like my Fathers too.”

“Didn’t your parents have open conversations with you?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes, but at the time I wasn’t interested in dating anyone or being with anyone sexually and now…I am.”

Gus held out his hands in front of him in a stopping motion. “If it makes you uncomfortable we don’t need to talk about it.”

“I don’t really mind.” Lexa admitted. “It’s something I’m not use to talking about.”

“Okay so whenever or whatever you want to talk about is fine. Let me know. I will listen kiddo.”

“Thanks Gus, I appreciate it.” Lexa smiled. “Well I better head on out there and check on things.”

 

Clarke felt better after her nap and went and double checked the rigs. Nothing was worse than being out on a call and realizing that an essential piece of equipment wasn’t inside the ambulance or the fire truck. She knew that she was trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn’t miss Lexa so much.

Clarke remembered how they had woken up together on Sunday morning, arms and legs intertwined. They had stayed in bed sharing long lingering kisses before both their stomachs had grumbled and they had gotten up for breakfast.

Clarke wished she would have made the decision to stay a little longer then so they could spend more time together. She thought it would be harder to leave later. Soon, later, it didn’t matter. It had been hard for her to go home.

They had texted Sunday night before going to bed. For Clarke her bed felt cold and empty. She missed kissing Lexa goodnight and cuddling as they fell asleep.

Clarke felt her phone vibrate and she checked the caller ID. The number looked familiar but she wasn’t sure who it was. “This is Clarke,” she answered the phone.

“Hello, I’m calling from the County Attorney’s office. Assistant County Attorney Reynolds would like to meet you to go over some things regarding the case against Finn Collins.”

“Okay, what things and when?”

“We have a 10 am appointment available on Wednesday. Would that work for you?”

“Yes,” Clarke said, recalling her schedule.

“Okay, great, and this meeting is for trial preparation. You will get a notice in the mail but the trial is set for June 29th.”

“Oh so this is going to trial?” Clarke took a deep breath.

“Yes, Ma’am. Mr. Reynolds will explain everything.”

“Okay, thank you.”

_No plea deal_. Clarke was surprised that they didn’t work anything out between the lawyers. Finn must have really hated what they were offering to take a chance at trial. She hadn’t heard if his confession was admissible or not. She figured she would find that out on Wednesday. She wondered if Lexa was had to talk to the County Attorney too.

 

“Hi,” Lexa said softly as she answered the phone. She was back at the office waiting on some contractors who were going to rebuild a shelter house. She relaxed in her chair. It was good to hear Clarke’s voice.

“Hi babe, how are you.”

“Better now that I’m talking to you.” Lexa smiled.

“Yes, it is great to hear your voice.” Clarke cleared her throat. “Did the County Attorney’s office get ahold of you?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I have an appointment on Wednesday at 10 am.”

“Mine is at 2pm on Wednesday.”

“So it sounds like things are finally starting.”

“How do you feel about that?” Lexa asked.

“Happy, scared. Wanting to get it over with.”

“I understand honey. It doesn’t sound like it will be much longer.”

“No, I’m just not looking forward to seeing him in court.”

“Remember I will be there with you and I love you. We can put him behind bars where he deserves.”

“I love you too Lexa.” Clarke said softly, noting the time and a meeting she needed to go to. “I need to let you go…I miss you.”

“I miss you too. How about we meet for lunch on Wednesday?”

“Sounds great. Talk to you later about the time.”

 

The call came in at 8 pm of two men who had been struck by lightning. The storms that had started on Sunday morning had briefly let up Sunday afternoon but by Monday evening the skies had turned dark again. The rain had been heavy and the skies had been lit up by lightning and thunder rumbled.

Clarke was in one of the ambulances with Octavia and Bellamy as they drove as fast as they could down the country road to the farm house where the call came from. Pulling into the driveway they saw the farmhouse door open and a man sitting on the steps. Parking they got out as the ambulance with Wick and Raven arrived. A sheriff deputy pulled right in front of them.

“Sir, my names Bellamy can you tell me what happened?”

The man looked up at them with some confusion. There were no visible signs of injury as Bellamy started his assessment.

“My Uncle and I were trying to get the cattle in when the lightning hit. Not sure how far from him it did. There was this big flash and bang and when I could see again he was on the ground.”

“Where is he?” Clarke asked.

“About a quarter mile to the north.” The man pointed in the direction that his Uncle was in.

“Clarke take Wick and Raven and go check on him.” Bellamy said. “Octavia and I will take care of him.”

“I’ll go with them.” The deputy said.

Clarke went back to the ambulance and grabbed what supplies they would need. Wick and Raven grabbed the back board and they headed off in the direction they thought they had to go.

It was still storming and it was slow moving. There was lots of mud as they walked out into the pasture. By the smell there was also a lot of cow manure. They walked till they came to a crick and carefully they crossed it but Clarke got some water splashed up on her leg. The ground was slippery and her leg flew out from beneath her and she fell down into the cold wet mud.

“You okay?” The deputy asked. He shined his flashlight at her.

“Yeah.” Clarke pulled herself to her feet and they continued on.

They found him a few minutes later lying on the ground. His dead horse not too far from him. Clarke checked his vitals. There was no pulse and he wasn’t breathing. She did a quick assessment and began doing CPR with Wick.

“We need to get him back to the ambulance.” Raven said. “The ground is really uneven here and we are being exposed out here.”

“Let’s get him on the back board and at least get him across the crick. The ground was a little bit better there.”

They strapped the man, who showed no signs of life to the back board and Clarke and Wick started carrying him back with Raven and the deputies help. Crossing the crick was tricky but they managed to get him across.

“Okay, let’s put the Lucas device on right here.” Wick said as they lowered him down. They quickly attached the device that would provide the man with automatic chest compressions. Once attached they picked him up and headed towards the ambulance.

Bellamy and Octavia were loading the man’s nephew into their ambulance as they put the older man in Clarke’s.

“The nephew, Timothy seems to be doing okay. We are going to take him in to get him checked out.”

“We’ll be right behind you.” Clarke said as they tried to dry the man off. “Did the nephew give you a name for this guy?”

“Yeah Mark Anderson.”

“Okay we are about ready.” Raven said.

Bellamy closed the ambulance doors as Clarke and Raven tried to dry Mark Anderson off as best as they could. Once they did they removed the Lucas device and attached the AED pads and waited for it to charge. No shock was advised so while Wick drove Clarke and Raven continued with the CPR.

At the hospital they turned him over to the ER personnel who continued working on him.

Clarke looked down at herself and there was mud mixed with cow manure all over her lower legs and boots. She was drenched and cold.

“Let’s get out of here and get cleaned up.” Raven said. “You look like you’ve been rolling in the mud.”

“Oh it’s not all mud.” Clarke said. They walked back to the ambulance and she road in the back till they got to the station. The back of the ambulance was going to need a good cleaning and Clarke was going to need one as well.

Once back at the station Clarke went directly to the showers. Taking off her boots, then her pants she noticed they were caked in mud all the way up to her knee. Her socks, which were once white were now grey. Her legs were not much cleaner. She shoved all her clothes in a hamper and got into the shower. The warm water felt good as she washed her hair. She used extra soap. Who knows what all was on the ground in that pasture.

Once clean and dressed she went to help clean out the ambulance but it had already been taken care of. It was pasted ten o’clock. Clarke wondered if Lexa was still awake.

In the break room Clarke headed up some left over pizza and sent Lexa a text.

“Yes, I’m still awake.” Lexa responded.

Dialing Lexa’s number Clarke took a bite of her pizza and sat down on one of the couches in the room.

“Hey, everything all right?” Lexa asked.

“I wanted to hear your voice before going to bed.” Clarke admitted.

“How did the rest of your day go?” Lexa was in her bedroom stretched out on her bed. She watched the lightning flashes light up her room.

“Busy tonight. We had two men struck by lightning.”

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“I don’t think the one guy is going to make it.”

“That is too bad.”

“Yeah.” Clarke became silent.

“I’m sure you all did everything you could.”

“We did. I actually fell as we were going out there.”

“Are you okay?” Lexa’s voiced showed her concern.

“Yeah, nothing that a very soapy shower didn’t take care of.” Clarke paused. “The fire department is having a picnic. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?”

“I would love to go with you. When is it?” Clarke told her the day and time. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Great, thank you. It should be fun.”

“I miss you being here Clarke.” Lexa stared at the ceiling and sighed.                                                                      

“I miss being there too. I miss holding you at night. Last night was so hard.”

“I had a pretty good grip on Sparky last night.” Lexa admitted. “I’d rather cuddle with you.”

“I would rather you cuddled with me too.” Clarke smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too. How about you get some sleep. I will see you for sure on Wednesday.”

“Okay hon. Get some rest.”

“You too.”

Clarke pushed the off button of her phone and headed to the on-call room hoping for a quiet night and a good sleep and wished the same for Lexa.


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke entered the courthouse and waited her turn to go through the metal detector. Putting everything metal that she had on her in a tray she walked through. She always hoped that she didn’t miss anything in her pocket that would make the metal detector go off. There had been a few times where she forgot to take some change out or her pocket before going through the airport metal detector and the TSA agents became a little nervous. Today she made it through without the machine going off and she made her way up to the third floor of the courthouse to the Assistant County Attorney’s office.

The receptionist looked up when she walked through the door. The name plate on her desk said her name was Megan. “Have a seat. He will be with you shortly.”

Clarke nodded and took one of three seats that was in the office. The receptionist went back to whatever she was typing on the computer and ignored her.

Clarke only had to wait a few minutes before a short, heavy, 50ish looking man came out of the door behind the receptionist desk.

“Hello Ms. Griffin. I’m Allan Reynolds.”

Clarke rose to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Let’s head back into my office. Can we get you some coffee or something else to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Clarke followed him into the office and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

The Assistant County Attorney opened up a file on his desk. “You should have received notice that the trial for the case against Finn Collins will begin on June 29th.”

“Yes, I got it yesterday.”

“Good,” he flipped through some of the papers in the file. “So what is going to happen is on Monday we will start selecting the jury and if we get all the jury members selected we will start right away. I will have you called to the stand and you will be sworn in. At that time I will ask you some questions about the case, including Mr. Collins history of harassment and the night of the assault. I want you to keep your answers short, don’t elaborate on the question and be honest. If you don’t understand something tell me. We will meet closer to the date to go over the questions I will have. Okay?”

“Got it.” Clarke nodded.

“The Defense Attorney can object to my questions and the Judge will either overrule it or sustain it. If it is overruled you can answer the question. However if it is sustained I will need rephrase the question before you answer it.”

Clarke nodded. She was familiar with all of this. She watched Law and Order SVU.

“After I’m done the Defense Attorney will get a chance to cross examine you. I will get a chance to raise objections as well.”

“I understand.”

“We have obtained your medical records and will go over your injuries during your testimony.” He looked at his notebook. “I will also call to the witness stand the police officers who responded to your call, those that conducted the interview and handled the evidence. I also have the emergency room nurse and physician giving testimony on what they reported while you were there at the hospital as well as Bellamy Blake and Lexa Willows.”

“What about his confession?”

“There was a hearing and the Judge ruled it as admissible as well as his fingerprints on the weapon. The Defense Attorney will still try to say that the confession was forced and the evidence mishandled. It will be up to the jury to decide if they believe it or not.”

“And Finn will be there.” It was a statement and not a question but the County Attorney had nodded. She knew he would be there at the defense table watching her as she testified. Gloating somehow.

“So how long is this going to last?” Clarke asked. She was going to have to take more time off of work. _Wish the jerk would have left me alone_.

“Could take a week.” Alan estimated.

“Was there any chance of a plea deal?”

“Several had been offered and rejected.” He closed the file and sat further back in his chair. “Even against his own lawyer’s recommendations.

“Is there a chance he could win?” Clarke was worried that in the end all of this was futile and he would be set free.

“There is always a chance, even with all the evidence against him. It depends on what the jury believes to be true or not. You get one person who thinks he is innocent while the others thinks he is guilty and a verdict is not reached then we would have to do this all over again.”

“Great.” Clarke frowned.

 

Clarke left her car at the court house parking lot and walked the two blocks down to the restaurant she was going to meet Lexa at. They had agreed to have pizza and wanted to try a new place for both of them. Walking through the door Clarke could see that Lexa was already there. With a smile she went over to greet her girlfriend.

Lexa rose from the table and hugged Clarke and kissed her on the cheek. “Hi.” After a gentle squeeze she let Clarke go.

“Hi to you too.” Clarke sat down apposite Lexa.

“How did it go?” Lexa asked.

“Okay,” Clarke said. She took the menu from the waitress that came over. They gave their drink order. “Basically he was telling me what to expect at trial. He will prep me with the questions he is going to ask before I have to appear.”

“He will probably go over the same information with me.” Lexa looked down at her menu to try and decide what to order.

“More than likely. So how has your day been going?”

“Not bad.” Lexa smiled. “There are baby squirrels in the squirrel house.”

“Oh really?” Clarke said happily. “How many?”

“I’ve only seen the two so far. I was sitting out on the patio last night and saw Stubby heading up the tree.”

“Stubby?” Clarke asked.

“That is what I call one of the squirrels that hangs out in my yard on account that he is missing his tail.”

“Oh okay.” Clarke gave a small laugh.

The waitress stopped and dropped off their drinks and took their food order before Lexa continued. “So I’m watching him go up the tree and I see two little faces peek out of the house before they disappeared back inside.”

“Do you watch squirrels a lot?” Clarke asked as she took a drink of her tea.

“Yeah,” Lexa shrugged. “They are great entertainment when they are out chasing each other around and I like watching them eat the corn I set out for them. I think they are cute.”

“I think you’re cute.” Clarke said reaching for Lexa’s hand across the table.

Lexa smiled at Clarke. “My great grandfather use to be able to feed them by hand. He would leave his door open and they would come inside his house and take corn from his hand. I can get them about two feet from me but they haven’t come any closer.”

“Was he on your mom or your dad’s side?”

“Dad’s. He lived to be ninety-eight years old.”

“Almost to one hundred. That is impressive.”

“He was still driving at ninety-five. He had some problems seeing over the steering wheel even with a bunch of pillows under his butt.”

Clarke laughed and about choked on her tea. “Oh my god. I can so imagine a little old man peeking through the steering wheel trying to see the road.”

“That he did till they took his license away. He backed into a parked car.”

“That’s too bad but it was probably time.”

“Yes it was.” Lexa agreed.

The waitress brought their pizza and they sat in silence for several minutes as they ate.

“What are you doing for the rest of your day?” Lexa asked.

“I’m not sure. I spent yesterday cleaning. I have to go to work tomorrow.” Clarke thought about what she needed to do. “I should probably go grocery shopping. What about you?”

“Would you mind some company? I figured while I was in town I would get some groceries.”

“I would love to have company.” Clarke thought it was a great idea this way she would be able to spend more time with Lexa.

“Great. How about I pick you up after I talk to the County Attorney.”

“Looking forward to it.”

After they were done with their pizza Lexa gave Clarke a ride back to her vehicle and quickly kissed her and waved to Clarke as she was leaving before going into the courthouse for her meeting.

The Assistant County Attorney discussed the same court procedures with Lexa that he had with Clarke. He also let Lexa know when she was called as a witness her testimony was going to be confined to what Lexa had witnessed at The Junction and not what had happened when Finn violated the restraining order.

“Separate charges were brought against him for that and we will let you know when that court date is scheduled if we can’t do a plea deal.”

“How likely is that?” Lexa asked

“Based on how he is conducting himself so far with the previous charges, not very likely. Also just to give you a heads up his lawyer is going to be hard on you regarding your alleged assault against Mr. Collins.”

“He was following me around the store and grabbed me first.” Lexa said defensively.

“There were no witnesses to that so he is going to say it’s your word against his and in regards to that it depends on who the jury believes more.”

“That kid was there.” Lexa’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Alan.

“According to his statement he didn’t see Finn grab you. He did see you kick him.” Alan explained.

Lexa was getting annoyed that the Defense Attorney could turn what really happened around. “The kid at the store heard him say for me to give Clarke a message.”

“Yes, he did and that is what we are going to focus on because he did violate the order by doing that. I’m letting you know they are going to try and cast doubt by going after your credibility.”

“Why my credibility and how?”

“Because you’re the girlfriend of the victim and his lawyer will say that you are lying because of your relationship with her. That you would do anything for her.”

“I’m not lying.” Lexa looked at him in frustration.

The County Attorney held up his hand. “I didn’t say you did. I’m telling you that is going to be their defense. I will object where I can and I don’t think their strategy is going to work but I just wanted to prepare you for it.”

“Okay then, I’m prepared.” Lexa took a deep breath to help with her frustration at the situation. She knew that it could get ugly. Was going to be ugly. She would be telling the truth and the lawyer could twist things around and the jury could buy it. At least the kid from the grocery story had heard it too and it wasn’t just Lexa testifying to it.

 

Lexa picked Clarke up and explained to her what the County Attorney had said. She gave Clarke an incredulous look at the profanity that exploded out of Clarke’s mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke looked sheepish at Lexa after she was done. “That just made me so mad.”

“I get that hon.” Lexa reached over and took Clarke’s hand.

“You have more integrity than anyone I know and there is no way that you would lie for me. That they would go after your character like that…” Clarke shook her head.

“I’m not happy about it either but at least I was given a heads up that is the tactic they are going to take.”

Clarke stared out the window her right hand tapping on the door handle. “Maybe the restraining order violation won’t matter.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked as she pulled into the store parking lot.

“The assault trial comes first. If he is convicted he would go away for a lot longer than violating the restraining order. I could talk to the County Attorney and see about dropping the charges.”

Lexa turned the truck off. “Where is the justice in that?”

“If I can do that then you wouldn’t have to testify.”

“Clarke, I want to testify.” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to drop the charges.”

“But if it doesn’t matter…”

Lexa interrupted Clarke. “But it does matter. He shouldn’t get away with it and I’m not going to run away from testifying just because they are going to question my honesty as a defense tactic.” Her eyes softened. “I know that it is your choice. I know you want to do what you can to protect me and not have me go through it, but if I don’t,” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s shoulder. “Where is my integrity then?”

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled softly at her. “You’re right and that integrity is just one of the many reasons I love you.” She knew Lexa was right and she had wanted to save Lexa from having her character assassinated in court. _I hope that bastard rots in prison._

“I love you too. So no more talk about dropping the charges. Okay?”

“Okay,” Clarke nodded.

“So how about we go get our shopping done.”

They shared a cart as they walked casually though the store down every isle to get what they needed and to look. When Clarke put a gallon of ice cream in the cart she noticed the difference between Lexa’s side and her own. She laughed. “Well we know who the healthier eater in this couple is.”

Lexa had mostly fruits and vegetables with low-fat meat and dairy. Clarke had a few of those items but her side also had several packaged and processed foods.

Lexa picked up a package. “You have Twinkies? I can’t even pronounce most of the ingredients in this.”

“They are good to have with my gear. When we are out on a structure fire it can take several hours to put out. I could be there for five hours and it gives me a sugar rush so I can keep going. Those things you can’t pronounce make it so it will survive in my gear through anything. A banana won’t do that.” Clarke smiled and patted Lexa on the stomach. “Not all of us maintain abs of steel.”

“I eat unhealthy sometimes. We had pizza earlier and Gus brings me breakfast in the morning which usually has a lot of cheese and bacon in it.”

“Which sweetie, you run off.”

“True.” Lexa nodded, then kissed Clarke on the nose.

“Would you like to come over Friday night and stay at my place?” Clarke and Lexa had started walking again and continued to shop.

“I would like that.” Lexa pulled Clarke into a brief hug.

“Anything special you would like me to make for you for dinner or we could go out?”

“Whichever you would prefer.” Lexa said as she steered the cart to the checkout.

“I would probably want to stay in, at least on Friday night.”

“Fine with me.” Lexa replied, putting her things on the checkout counter for the cashier to ring up.

They put the groceries in the truck and Lexa drove Clarke home and helped her put hers away. They stood in Clarke’s kitchen kissing for several moments. “I should get going.” Lexa said reluctantly when the kiss ended.”

“I know,” Clarke sighed. “I will see you Friday when you get off work.”

“I’ll be here. Text me if you want later. Have a good day at work tomorrow.”

“You too.” Clarke said hugging Lexa briefly again before she left. She was already looking forward to Friday.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama ahead.

Chapter 24

“Knock Knock.” Clarke said on the outside of Chief Kane’s door as she knocked on the frame.

“Clarke, come in.” Marcus moved some files over on his desk. “Go ahead and sit down and tell me what I can do for you?” His brown eyes looking at hers in curiosity.

Clarke took a seat in front of his desk. “I’m sorry to bother you with this, after I had just had a week off of vacation not too long ago.” She looked at him apologetically. “The trial is coming up at the end of the month and I will need a couple of days off.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. What days are we looking at?” Marcus said, pulling out his calendar.

“It would affect June 29th and July 1st shifts.

Marcus wrote on the calendar. “Okay, I have you scheduled off for those days.”

“Thanks, Chief.” Clarke stood up. “By the way I will have one guest for the picnic. Lexa Willows.”

“That’s great, thanks for getting back to me on that.” Marcus picked up a clipboard and marked one guest for Clarke. He had heard that the two were dating through the gossip mill at the fire station. He had wondered if there had been something going on back when Lexa had come in to receive her service award. It was the way that they had looked at each other. He wasn’t surprised to hear they were dating.

“Sure thing.” Clarke said, as she left the office.

 

Clarke made her way to the break room and pulled out a chair to read the newspaper. Her shift had just started and it was quiet so far. She had just started reading the front page when Bellamy came into the room. He pulled out a chair, which scrapped against the floor, and sat down.

“Hey Clarke. How are you doing?”

“Great Bellamy.” Clarke put the paper down. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he nodded. “So I got a notice the other day to appear as a witness for the prosecution in Finn’s trial.” He stretched his long legs out in front of him.

“Yeah, sorry that you have to be involved.” She looked at him apologetically.

Bellamy shrugged. “It’s okay Clarke. We got your back.”

“I appreciate it Bell.” Clarke said softly.

“So do you have plans for your day off?”

“Lexa is coming over on Friday. We will have dinner. I’m not sure what else we are going to do. How about you?”

“There is a good band that is going to be at the Junction on Saturday night. You and Lexa should come down. I know Raven is going to be there and as she said to ‘get my dance on’ and Octavia and Lincoln are going to be there.”

“Maybe,” she said, wondering if Lexa liked to dance. Clarke wasn’t much into dancing herself but she liked to watch. “I will ask Lexa and see if she is up for it _.” I certainly wouldn’t mind a few slow dances with her._

“Hopefully we will see you.” He patted her on the shoulder as he walked away.

 

“So Clarke really wanted to drop the charges?” Gus asked, as they sat in the office talking. Lexa had informed him of what the County Attorney had said to her the prior day.

“Yes, because his lawyer was going to bring up some pretty hard questions and put me on the spot. Clarke didn’t want me to have to go thought that.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he shook his head. “Not the Clarke wanting to help you but for the way the lawyer was going to go after you. Is there some sort of lesbian defense that I’m not aware of?”

Lexa shrugged. “I have no idea. I’m surprised he is fighting this at all. There are two witnesses to him violating the order.”

Gus looked thoughtful. “You ever wonder why he approached you in the first place. Why he didn’t take any plea bargains?”

“Because he is a jerk that doesn’t know when to quit?” Lexa said cynically. “I will admit it wasn’t very smart of him to break the no contact order like he did.”

“True, but have you ever considered that he did it intentionally?” Gus asked.

“Intentionally? Why would he do that?” She met Gus’ eyes directly.

“Why did he continue to harass her? Why did he tell you to give her a message?” Gus questioned.

Lexa looked away to think. What reasons could he have to try and draw this out? ”Well he is not taking no for an answer and he seems to be obsessed with Clarke. He thinks that Clarke should be his and she will come around eventually.” She looked at Gus. “He is a stalker. This would be his way of maintaining some form of contact.”

“Yeah, he makes her come to court so he can continue to see her. He doesn’t see what he is doing as wrong. In his twisted mind its love. From what you have told me he doesn’t think that Clarke loves you, not really, and is waiting around for Clarke to come to her senses and choose him.”

 _But she loves me._ Despite the seriousness of the conversation Lexa had to smile at that thought. _Clarke loves me._ Knowing that filled her with happiness.

“I would be prepared my friend. I think they will bring up all sorts of strange shit at that hearing.” Gus said cautiously.

“We need to get through the first one. I’m sure that will be a circus too.” One where Clarke’s testimony would be center stage. She knew that Clarke could handle it though. Like Clarke wanted to protect her from testifying, she wished that Clarke didn’t have to either. That was the way it was going to be though because this was a way for Finn to maintain some kind of sick control. At least for now.

“I’m going to go out on the road for a while. Talk to you later Gus.”

 

Lexa drove around the park checking on the visitors and seeing if anything needed attention. There wasn’t too much activity in the park the past few days. Since the thunderstorms of the prior weekend the weather had turned unseasonably cold which affected park traffic. The skies continued to be overcast and the threat of rain was imminent.

She was parked at a stop sign when she saw a large work truck drive past at a high rate of speed. Much too fast for the roads that often twisted and turned as they coiled their way through the park. She pulled out behind it to follow, wondering if there was some kind of emergency.

Lexa thought that the car would have turned left at the entrance to the park which led to the highway but the truck instead turned right which led to Moore’s Pond. The driver barely had the truck under control as it careened into the turn.

She picked up her radio. “Hey Gus, be advised I have a speeding motorist on the road to Moore’s Pond. You better have the Sheriff head this way.”

“Will do.” Gus replied.

The truck was approaching the hill that was right before the pond. On the other side, the road sloped downward and the road curved sharply to the right. The truck wasn’t slowing down and if anything it looked like it had sped up. As Lexa reached the crest of the hill she watched in disbelief as the truck, which had miss the curve, flew over the embankment and into the water.

“Shit.” Lexa slammed on her brakes and came to a shuddering halt at the bottom of the hill. “Gus, get the fire department to Moore’s Pond. The truck went in.” Throwing the radio aside and not waiting for Gus to answer she got out of her truck and removed her gun belt and ran towards the water where the truck was sinking.

 

Clarke, Raven, Wick and Bellamy were sitting in the break room playing cards when the shrill alert for their pagers went off.

“Emergency Medical to Mt. Weather Park for a submerged vehicle. Number of occupants unknown.

Clarke quickly glanced at Bellamy before they ran to the bay and got into the ambulance _. Please don’t be Lexa. Please don’t be Lexa._ It would be at least a twenty minute ride to the park and as Bellamy turned on the lights and siren Clarke got out her phone.

“Gus what is going on there?” Clarke about shouted over the sound of the siren.

“Lexa was following a speeding car and it must have missed the curve and went into the Pond.”

 _At least it wasn’t Lexa._ “Where is she?” Clarke asked, feeling anxious.

“I’ve been trying to raise her on the radio but there hasn’t been any answer. She asked me to call the fire department and that is the last I heard”

“Okay Gus if you hear anything within the next few minutes let me know.” She heard Gus agree and then she hung up her phone. She looked at Bellamy, her eyes wide open showed the anxiety she was feeling.

“She will be okay Clarke.”

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” _God I hope she is okay_. _If anything happens to her…_

 

The truck had hit the embankment at an angle and went into the water driver’s side first so Lexa knew that she had to hurry. She slipped down the embankment and into the water which was cold as it splashed up against her body. As she walked towards the truck the water kept getting higher and higher till she had to start swimming for the truck. Reaching it she pulled herself up onto the passenger door. The passenger side window was open and she peered inside the cabin of the truck. She saw a single passenger face down in the water _. I need to get his face out of the water._ She tried to lean down and grab him, but her finger tips barely grazed him. Without much thought she slowly lowered herself feet first down into the cab of the truck, staying close to the instrument panel, and trying to avoid hitting the person inside. Once again submerged in the water up to her chest. She grabbing what appeared to be a teenage boy she brought his upper body above water.

Lexa tried to hold him up as she checked for a pulse. His body was limp. She found a weak pulse but she couldn’t tell if he was breathing or if he had any other injuries besides the big bump on top of his forehead. She didn’t think she could pull him out of the truck but she tried a few different ways. He was too heavy to get him and herself out. “Well damn, this isn’t good.” Lexa said out loud. She tried to position him as best as she could, to at least keep his head above water as she started to give him rescue breaths. She hoped the ambulance got there soon _. Clarke is going to be worried._

 

During the ride to the park Clarke had tried to call Lexa’s cell phone. She knew there was a slim chance that Lexa would actually answer the phone but she had to try. Clarke knew that Lexa would have gone and tried to get the passengers of the truck out.

The sheriff department’s water rescue team had been called and bringing their boat because they didn’t know how deep the pond was or how far the truck was away from land. Clarke prayed that they wouldn’t need them. She tried to focus on the task at hand and to distract her from worrying she started going over in her head what they would possibly need to do once they arrived on scene.

“It’s that road there Bellamy.” Clarke pointed to the road that lead to Moore’s Pond. Bellamy took the corner a little too fast and the ambulance skidded around the corner.

“We need to get there in once piece.” Wick said in the back of the ambulance. He looked out the back windows and saw the Sherriff van catch up to them.

“It’s just over this hill.” Clarke said. As they drove over the hill. She felt a moment of panic as they pulled in next to Lexa’s truck. There was no sign of Lexa. She could see that the truck in the pond, it was seventy-five percent under water. “Where is she?” Clarke got out of the ambulance and looked at Lexa’s truck and then out to the truck in the water. She headed towards the water.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bellamy grabbed her from behind.

“Out to the truck.” Clarke broke free of his grip and looked at him anxiously.

“You are not going out there.” Bellamy said tensely.

“But Bell…” Clarke eyes darted out to the submerged truck.

“No, the Sheriff, Wick and I are going out on the boat. You are going to stay here. I mean it, stay here. We will bring them back.” He turned around and got in the boat and they shoved off and headed for the truck.

Clarke watched in frustration as another deputy arrived to help. She wanted to make sure herself that Lexa was alright but she was forced to wait not knowing what condition her girlfriend was in. Exhaling heavily and still worried Clarke grabbed the deputy to come help and she went to the back of the ambulance and started getting things ready for when they returned.

 

Lexa had heard the sirens getting closer. She had checked for a pulse moments ago and the boy still had a weak one. She still was doing the recue breathing but she was getting really cold and tired. She heard a boat engine start and knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

 

Wick and Bellamy climbed up on the side of the truck and looked down into the cab. They saw Lexa look up at them.

“I know someone who is going to be glad to see you.” Bellamy smiled. “So what is the situation?”

“Unconscious and has a weak heartbeat. Contusion to the head, and not breathing.” Lexa explained between rescue breathing.

Wick handed down a C-collar. “Think you can get that around his neck?”

“I’ll try.” Lexa reached up and took the collar and tried to get it on. She kept fumbling with it and couldn’t hold him up and get it on at the same time. “Sorry guys my hand are not working well.”

Bellamy held Wick’s legs as he leaned down as far as he could and with Lexa’s help attached the collar.

“We need to get you both out of the water.” Bellamy didn’t know what the temperature of the water was but he was concerned about them both being in it for as long as they had. “Okay how about this? Give us his hands and we will pull him out, and if you can lift him up from down there we will bring him through the window.”

Lexa raised up his hands and with both men leaning in they were able to grab his forearms. She bent a little lower and tried to grab him around his thighs to lift and pulled up when Bellamy said to. With them pulling from the top and her lifting from the bottom they were able to get him high enough that they could grab him under the arms and lift him out. They did the best they could stabilizing his spine and not jar him too much as they pulled him out. In the boat they put him on the back board leaving Lexa momentarily inside. She held onto the seat to catch her breath for a minute then stepped up on the seat to try and haul herself out. Her arms were stiff and cold but she managed to pull herself through the window. She sat with her feet dangling off the side of the truck as she tried to catch her breath again and rest. Climbing out of the truck had taken a lot out of her.

Wick had taken over the rescue breathing and Bellamy came and helped her down into the boat. He noted that her skin was ice cold and she had a distant look in her eyes.

“We’re going to get you to the rig and get you taken care of okay?” Bellamy said, as he took her pulse.

“Do you think she’s mad?” Lexa asked. She saw Clarke up on the bank pacing as another ambulance arrived.

“Who Clarke? I think she is going to be glad that you’re okay. You okay for right now?”

Lexa nodded and Bellamy moved over to Wick to help him work on the young man. Lexa pulled her legs up to her chest to try and get as warm as possible. The wind hit her wet body and clothes making her colder and she shivered.

As the boat hit the bank Raven and the deputy moved in to help removed the boy on the back board. With a warning look to Bellamy that gave the clear message not to get in her way Clarke got on the boat with Octavia to help Lexa who was trying to stand up.

“Come on Lexa. Let’s get you to the ambulance.” Clarke said softly. Holding Lexa under her arm to help support her Clarke notice how cold she was as they inched Lexa along the boat and onto land.

Bellamy and Wick worked on the young man with Raven and Octavia helped Clarke sit Lexa on the stretcher and started their assessment.

“Had to go be a hero, huh?” Clarke asked her with a small smile, as she did a set of vitals on Lexa. She had smiled but internally she was very troubled. _No, I’m freaking out._

“It is what you would have done.” Lexa said quietly as she shivered. Her face was slack and she didn’t meet Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke didn’t like how Lexa looked or was breathing. Even without her stethoscope she could hear her wheezing and Lexa’s pulse was too weak. She looked at Lexa with concern. Using a couple of towels they dried her off as best as they could.

“Octavia, help me get her lying down.” Octavia swung Lexa’s legs up on the stretcher while Clarke moved her head and shoulders. “We need to get you to the hospital hon.” Clarke told Lexa as they strapped her to the stretcher.

“I’m so tired,” Lexa said. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Lexa, we are going to take care of you.” Clarke looked at Octavia. “Hurry.”

Octavia went to the front of the ambulance and started them on their way to the hospital. Clarke put some blankets on Lexa to bring her temperature up gradually. She started some warm oxygen and wrapped the mask around her face. Her face was grim as Clarke did another set of vitals. She noticed her hands were shaking as she tried to wrap the blood pressure cuff around Lexa’s arm. _You have to hold it together right now. You can fall apart later but not right now._

After checking her blood pressure Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa’s forehead which was so cold. “Hang in there sweetie.” She saw Lexa’s eyes blink and her head slightly nodded _. Just hang in there_.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Lexa had grimaced when Clarke put the IV in her hand. Clarke smiled briefly, she hated to cause her any pain but Lexa needed the warmed fluid in the IV bag, and responding to painful stimuli was a good thing. Lexa was also conscious and shivering which were also good signs. The loss of dexterity, the slow heart beat and how Lexa’s lungs sounded were what concerned her.

Clarke knew that Marcus might need to have a talk with her about being the one to treat Lexa. Due to their relationship it usually went against procedure, but there was no way that Clarke wanted anyone else to help Lexa while she was there. Bellamy may have kept her from getting in the boat and pulling her out of the truck, but once Lexa was safely on the ground she wasn’t going to be kept from her. Policy be damned. She didn’t think anyone else on the team would be kept from helping their loved one if they were in a similar situation.

Clarke was watching the monitors that she had attached to Lexa when she felt chilled fingers wrap around her own. She looked at Lexa who was trying to say something, her voice muffled by the mask. Clarke reached up and pulled it to the side.

“What did you say hon?” She gently squeezed Lexa’s fingers.

“You need to call Gus, tell him what has happened.” Lexa said tiredly. “He will have to have someone go get my truck.”

“I will get it taken care of.”

“Thank you.” Lexa tried to smile, but not completely successful. “How are you doing?”

Clarke shook her head. It was just like Lexa to ask about her when she was the one that needed taken care of. “We will talk about it later. We are almost to the hospital and I want you to lie there and get warmed up. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lexa said, closing her eyes as Clarke put the oxygen mask back over her face.

 

Once at the hospital they wheeled in both stretchers. Bellamy’s patient was rushed in right away. The boy still wasn’t breathing on his own and he had went into cardiac arrest on the way to the hospital. Lexa was taken to a different room where the nurses worked to switched Lexa to their equipment.

“How long was she in the water?” A nurse in blue scrubs asked.

“Anywhere from twenty to thirty minutes.” Clarke replied, giving them a report of her vitals she had taken at the scene and on the way.

“We need to get your wet clothes off and get a gown on you ma’am.” The nurse pulled a gown out of a cabinet and started taking off Lexa’s boots.

“Okay.” Lexa said, through the mask. Lexa’s tired eyes found Clarke’s amid all the activity. She reached up and moved the oxygen mask. “Can you call Gus now?” She looked briefly down and then back up to meet Clarke’s eyes again. “And come back?”

Clarke nodded as the curtain was pulled in front of her blocking her view of Lexa. She turned around and helped Octavia take out the stretcher to the ambulance. Bellamy, Wick and Raven had their stretcher back in their ambulance and was getting ready to go.

Bellamy came up to her. “Clarke you’re off the clock.”

“I am?” She said slowly. “Because I’m in trouble or…?”

He looked at her with kind eyes. “Because I called Marcus and let him know what is going on. We got you covered so you can be here with Lexa.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said in appreciation. She was so touched she went around and thanked each one of them with a hug.

“So how is she?” Raven asked.

“There are some things to be concerned about.” Clarke admitted. “Her pulse is slow and her lungs didn’t sound good. I’ll know more once they do some tests and get her warmed up.”

“Our guy wasn’t good but would have probably been worse off if Lexa hadn’t been there.”

“You’re right about that.” Clarke agreed. “If he pulls through it will be because she did what she did.” Clarke didn’t like that Lexa had put herself in danger but she couldn’t argue that Lexa’s actions gave the boy a better chance.

“Well, you go take care of your girl and we will see you later.” Octavia said, climbing into the ambulance.

“Thanks again guys.” Clarke waved as they started to pull away.

Taking a deep breath she took out her phone to call Gus. “Hi Gus, its Clarke. We have Lexa at the hospital.”

“What did she get herself into now and is she going to be okay?” Gus asked, his voice concerned.

“I think so. She might have some mild hypothermia and we are working on getting her warmed up. She is alert and speaking which is good.” Clarke filled him in on more details. “She would like for you to get her truck and you should probably get her shift covered for the rest of the week.”

“Okay, I will work on that Clarke, then I will head on over there to see her.”

“See you soon.” Clarke hung up the phone and headed back into the hospital.

 

When Clarke went back into the emergency room Lexa wasn’t in her room. Rushing back out into the hallway she stopped a passing nurse. “Where is the patient that was in this room?”

“They took her to the bathroom.” The nurse replied. “Are you her family?”

“I’m her girlfriend.”

“Oh,” The nurse frowned slightly. “Well you can wait for her in her room. They will bring her back when she is done.”

“Okay thanks.” Clarke said, but the nurse hurriedly walked away.

Going back into the room Clarke pulled up a chair to sit and wait. She was glad that Bellamy had talked to the Chief because there was no way Clarke was going to leave Lexa at the hospital alone. She didn’t even need Lexa looking at her with that vulnerable expression she had earlier when she asked her to come back. Clarke knew she was wasn’t going anywhere.

Clarke looked up when Lexa, huddled in blankets, was wheeled back into the room. She smiled softly at her as the nurse stopped the wheelchair. Clarke stood up to help Lexa back into bed. Lexa was a little shaky but she managed to get her back in the bed. Instead of an oxygen mask like the ambulance had used Lexa now had a nasal cannula that Clarke helped put back on. Then she fussed with the blankets and the pillow to make sure Lexa was comfortable as the nurse reattached all the monitor leads.

“Thank you.” Lexa looked at Clarke gratefully and took her hand.

Clarke noted that her skin did feel a little warmer as she reached over and moved some stray hair of her face. “You’re welcome,” She smiled. “I got ahold of Gus and he is going to take care of everything and then he is going to come and check on you.”

“Good.” Lexa nodded, then yawned.

“Is there anyone else you want me to call?”

“You’re here so no.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand and gave her a small, tired smile.

“So what have they been in to do so far?” Her eyes glanced to the monitors at the side of Lexa’s bed. Her vitals looked better.

“They took my clothes and attached me to the heart monitor. The doctor had been in briefly and she was going to order some blood work and a chest x-ray. How is the kid?”

“I haven’t heard anything about him but thanks to you he made it here. If you hadn’t seen him when you did or helped him who knows when he would have been found.”

Lexa nodded and looked away. She had been scared down in the tight space of the truck cab, but she did what she had to do and hoped that help would arrive soon and that the boy would be okay.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke reached over and stroked her cheek.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied. “Are you? I saw you pacing on the bank as we were coming back on the boat.”

“I was…afraid.” Clarke admitted. “Afraid that you were seriously hurt, and I wasn’t being very patient. I wanted them to hurry so I could make sure you were okay.”

“I was scared too.” She stroked Clarke’s arm with a shaky hand. "Hey,” Lexa remembered. “What about work?”

“It’s covered.” Clarke smiled. “Do you think I would seriously leave you all alone at the hospital?”

“No, because I wouldn’t leave you alone either.”

A plump Lab Technician came in into the room with an older man from Radiology. He had a wheel chair with him. “Hi, I’m here to draw some blood and when I’m done Steve here is going to take you down to x-ray.”

“Okay.” Lexa wasn’t a particular fan of needles but she conceded that it had to be done.

The nurse got everything prepared to draw the blood. She looked at Clarke who was standing on the side of the bed that she needed to be on to draw the blood. “Hon, can I ask you to move for a little bit so I can get to her arm?”

“Oh sure,” Clarke said. She moved past the nurse and down towards the foot of the bed. While the nurse probed Lexa’s arm for a vein Clarke maintained eye contact with Lexa. She put her hand on Lexa’s foot, stroking it to offer support. She looked at Lexa in sympathy as Lexa’s face tightened when the nurse inserted the needle. After the nurse got several tubes of blood she removed the needle and put a bandage on Lexa’s arm.

“Okay, all done. Take care now.” She gathered her container of tubes and needles then left.

Steve stepped forward. “How about I give you a little ride down to x-ray.” He looked at Clarke. “We won’t be gone long.”

Clarke helped Lexa get into the wheelchair and sat back down to wait. She watched as various nurses, doctors, patients and family walked by the room, some glancing in at her as they walked by.

She hoped that they would find out something soon but that sometimes it could take a while. The waiting was always hard but Lexa being okay was the only thing that mattered. She wanted to get Lexa home and in her bed so she could hold her close, keep her warm and know she was alright.

 

 

Lexa dosed till a knock at the door frame woke her up as a grey haired older woman came in She saw Clarke and went over to shake her hand. “Hello, I’m Dr. Cary.”

“Clarke Griffin,” she said back to the doctor.

“Abby’s daughter right?” Dr. Cary asked as she took the stethoscope from around her neck.

“Right.”

“I’ve seen pictures of you in her office.” She looked at Lexa. “Hello again Lexa.” Dr. Cary smiled kindly at her. “Okay take some deep breathes.” She placed the bell of the stethoscope against Lexa’s chest to listen. “Now if you could lean forward a little bit.” She listened at the back. “Breathe normal now.” After a few seconds she helped Lexa lean back.

“Your lungs do sound a little better than when you came in. The labs and chest X-ray look okay too There may be some mild irritation. Still I would like for you to stay in the hospital.” Lexa started to speak and she held up her hand to stop her. “Just for tonight. Your temperature is not where I would prefer it be and I would like to see it above 95 degrees before you go home and I would like to continue to monitor your heart. Sometimes there can be complications.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and saw her nod. “Okay,” she replied reluctantly.

“We will continue the warming protocol and monitor you throughout the night. You can start have warm liquids and if things look good tomorrow we will send you home.”

Lexa nodded. “Okay.”

“I will go get the ball rolling on her admit paperwork and they will be down to take you upstairs shortly.” Dr. Cary said. She turned to Clarke. “Please tell your mother I said hello.”

“I will, thanks.” Clarke turned to Lexa and stroked her arm. “Sorry that you have to stay, but I would rather you do that and make sure there are no problems.”

Lexa nodded. “I understand it’s for the best. She looked at the clock. “Could you call Gus? I’m going to need a few things from home.”

“Sure hon.”

“I will need some clothes for when I do get out of here and I will need my glasses, contact case and solution.”

Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa. Lexa’s lips were a little cold and chapped. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Clarke was able to get ahold of Gus before he left for the hospital. She gave him and update and he promised to get Lexa what she asked for. When she got back to Lexa’s ER room they were getting ready to take her upstairs.

Clarke rode in the elevator with Lexa and a nurse up to the third floor and stood off to the side as the nurse reattached everything in the room.

“I’ll be back in a bit to check your vitals and bring you something warm to drink.” The nurse turned to Clarke. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Clarke shook her head and when the nurse left she took Lexa’s hand and looked around the room then back to Lexa. “If you get out of here tomorrow do you still want to come and stay at my place?”

“Yes,” Lexa said regretfully “Sorry this ruined our weekend together.”

Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Lexa’s stomach. “It did no such thing. What matters to me is that you’re okay. If I have to come visit you in the hospital for the next two days I will. If that is the only thing we do together I will be fine with it because I would be here with you. Understand?”

Lexa took a deep breath. “I do.”

“Okay, so how about we see what is on TV and wait for Gus to get here with your stuff.”

 

They were watching reruns of Law and Order SVU when Gus arrived with Lexa’s things and carrying a small assortment of flowers in a vase. He saw that Clarke had pulled up a chair right next to Lexa’s bed facing the TV. Clarke had her arm resting over Lexa’s right leg and Lexa was casually playing with Clarke’s hair.

“So how were the try outs for the Polar Bear Club?” Gus joked, as he put the flowers down on the night stand and a bag with everything else Lexa requested on a chair. He handed Lexa her cell phone.

Lexa smiled. “Cold, very cold.” She looked at the flowers. “You brought me flowers?”

“Well it seemed like the thing to do with you being here and all. Just don’t make it a habit.”

“I have no intention of that.” Lexa replied with a yawn.

“Harvey says that he hopes you feel better soon.” Gus said.

“Thanks, hopefully I can get out of here tomorrow.” Lexa yawned again. “Sorry guys.”

“Maybe we should go and let you get some rest.” Clarke suggested.

Lexa shook her head then yawned. “Darn it.” She frowned at Clarke. “I don’t want you to go yet.”

“I don’t want to either sweetie but it has been a long day for you. You look like you’re about ready to fall asleep as it is.”

Lexa knew she was. Her eyes burned and they felt heavy as she struggled to stay awake. “I need to take my contacts out.”

Gus grabbed her bag and got out the needed items. He looked away as she took the contacts out. It always made him a little uncomfortable to see someone get their finger so close to their eye to remove a contact.

Lexa finished putting the contact case on her night stand. Once her glasses were on she was able to once again see.

“Better?” Clarke asked rubbing her arm.

“Yeah.” Lexa looked at Gus gratefully. “Thanks for getting these for me.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled affectionately at her. “Anya is taking your shift tomorrow and they got that truck towed out of the pond just before I came over here.”

“Good, thanks for taking care of that.” Lexa yawn.

“Okay, well I’m going to take off. You,” he pointed at Lexa. “Stay out of trouble.” He smiled. “If either of you need anything just let me know.”

Both Clarke and Lexa told him thanks as Gus left and Clarke stood up putting her chair back to its original place. “I’ll stay till your asleep and then I’m going to get going too. I’ll take your clothes home and wash them for you.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“I’ll be back in the morning as soon as visiting hours start.” She leaned over to kiss Lexa goodbye. The kiss was soft, slow and gentle. Clarke pulled back slightly “I love you. Get some rest.” She quickly kissed Lexa once more before standing upright again.

“I love you too, Clarke. Thanks for…everything.” Lexa said, lips upturned in a small smile.

“Anytime. Text me if you’re up later.”

Lexa watched Clarke go lean against the window while she got comfortable. She took off her glasses and put them on the table and watched the slightly blurred figure of Clarke till her eyes became too heavy to keep open and she closed them and fell asleep.

Clarke watched Lexa for several minutes as she slept. Her eyes scanned the monitors one last time to make sure everything looked fine before she picked up the bag that had Lexa’s wet clothing in it. With a sigh and one last look at Lexa she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently at chapter 25. There was a challenge made and accepted to do 50 chapters, so I'm at the half way mark now.
> 
> Everyone reading still liking the story enough to stick around for another 25 chapters?
> 
> As always thanks for reading and commenting.


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke put Lexa’s clothes in the washing machine as soon as she got home then she walked into her living room and plopped down on the couch. If things had gone as planned she would have still had eleven hours of her shift left to go. Then she would have come home and cleaned a little, maybe do some reading or drawing as she waited for Lexa to get off of work and come over. Sometimes things didn’t go according to plan.

She wanted to go back to the hospital. She wanted to cuddle up with Lexa and make her feel okay but she didn’t think that the nurses would appreciate it. She could imagine the scene it would make if a nurse walked in and found them in bed together. “Oh what am I doing here? I’m her personal body warmer. Yep, that’s it. I can guarantee her temperature, pulse, respiration and blood pressure are all up. Where is my other hand? Well…umm…” Clarke giggled at the image as she ran her hand through her hair _. I must be losing it._

Clarke got up from the couch and went into her bedroom. She stripped and got in the shower. She tried to wash away the image of where her hand could have been as she washed her hair.

Once she was done and dried off she dressed in what she would wear for bed that night and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. She had been so focused on what was going on with Lexa that she forgotten that it had been a really long time since she ate anything. She didn’t feel like cooking at the moment so she settled on eating some cereal.

When her phone rang it startled her out of her thoughts. Looking at the ID she saw it was her mother who didn’t even let her get in a hello in before she started speaking.

“How come you were in the hospital most of the afternoon and you didn’t call and tell me what had happened to Lexa?” Abby asked outraged.

“Hello to you too mom.” Clarke shook her head. “How did you find out?”

“A friend of mine told me.” Abby admitted.

“Dr. Cary?”

“No, and who is not the point. Why didn’t you call me?”

“I was busy with other things mom and I really didn’t think you would care.”

Abby’s tone softened. “Of course I would care, what happens to Lexa affects you and I would have liked to know that you both were alright.”

Clarke’s attitude changed. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

“So what happened?”

Clarke filled Abby in on the details of the truck going in the pond and everything afterward. “So Dr. Cary says she might be able to go home tomorrow, well actually she is coming here. We had planned for her to come over and stay anyway on Friday.

“I’m sure that will be the case.” Abby reassured Clarke. “I wouldn’t go out and do anything strenuous. Her body has been through quite a shock.”

“I figured we would stay here and relax. Maybe watch a few movies.”

“Nothing strenuous in the bedroom either.” Abby teased.

“Mom,” Clarke’s mouth opened in shock. “I can’t believe you said that.” She heard her mother chuckle.

“Anyway why don’t you two come over for dinner Saturday night?”

“I don’t know mom. We will see how Lexa feels, but I will ask her.”

“Okay then. Let me know how she is doing okay? If you or Lexa need anything let me know.”

“Thanks mom.”

It hadn’t crossed Clarke’s mind to call her mom and tell her about what happened to Lexa. Obviously her mom was a little offended by it. All she could do is apologize, which she did, and make sure to keep her mother in the loop. Her mother didn’t know Lexa all that well but it sounded like she was making the effort to try and get to know her more and show support to their relationship and for that Clarke was grateful.

 

Clarke was getting ready for bed when she received a text from Lexa. She couldn’t contain her laughter as she read the message.

“Vampires in here poking me again.”

Clarke chuckled as she typed back. “Sorry honey, I bet you will see them at least one more time before morning.” She hit send and got under her covers to wait and see if Lexa texted back.

“How am I supposed to get some rest if I’m being woken up all the time?”

 _How indeed “_ Hang in there babe. Hopefully it’s just for tonight and then tomorrow you can come here and sleep all you want.”

“That sounds great as long as you’re in bed with me too.”

Clarke smiled and typed back. “Anything that you want. How are you feeling?”

Lexa replied back. “Better.” A few seconds later another message arrived. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too honey.” Clarke typed in a smiley face. “Try to get some sleep.”

Thirty seconds later her phone beeped again as Lexa returned a message. “I will and I hope you do too. Love you.”

Clarke typed back. “Love you too.” Then put her phone on the nightstand, rolled onto her side and tried to get some sleep.

 

It was early morning and Lexa had finished using a nebulizer that had some medication in it that was to help her lungs. When she was done she felt a little jittery but the nurse said that was a side effect and her lungs were sounding better. She had been woken up several times during the night to have the nebulizer treatment and her temperature taken.

She felt better she admitted to herself. At first she had felt pretty numb, and cold, so very cold. Then gradually her body started to warm up, then there was some pain but she didn’t feel as stiff as she had been. She felt pretty much back to normal this morning but she still felt awfully tired.

Lexa wondered how Clarke was doing. They hadn’t really talked about what had happened or how Clarke was feeling. She knew both of them had been scared yesterday and Lexa had been worried that Clarke would be mad at her for what she did, though she really shouldn’t be. Clarke was a fire fighter and went into burning buildings and did things to save others all the time. There was always a chance that Clarke could get hurt doing what she must do. It was something that Lexa worried about, but that was who Clarke was. It was who Lexa was.

She hoped that she was able to be discharged today. The doctors and nurses were great but she was really tired of being attached to all the equipment. She hadn’t wanted to disrupt any of the wires attached to her that monitored her heart and she still had an IV in so she slept on her back and tried to stay away from turning on her side. Plus using a bed pan for the first time was not a fun experience.

Lexa also didn’t want to miss spending time with Clarke. Yes, Clarke would be in to visit with her so technically they were spending time together but what Lexa was thinking about had to do with not wanting to miss being able to hold her or being held by her. _I want my cuddle time_.

She knew Clarke would be in to see her in a couple of hours _. I wonder if she can sneak in some food._ One of the first things that Lexa wanted to do when she got out of the hospital was eat, that is after she was able to hug Clarke without fear of turning her into a Popsicle. Hopefully the doctor would have some good news for them later. Trying to think positive Lexa fell back asleep.

 

Clarke bolted upright in bed. Heart pounding and momentarily disoriented. _Shit._ She placed a hand over her heart and tried to control her breathing which was coming out in gasps. A few tears trailed down her face. _Oh god_. Relief flooded her as she realized it had been a horrible, nasty dream.

She flipped the covers off herself and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Her hands were shaking as she put them under the stream of water.

 

_They had been in the court room during Finn’s trial. All the evidence had been presented, witnesses called and the jury was back with their verdict. Finn had stood next to his lawyer with a look of absolute confidence on his face that he would win. When the verdict came back guilty his face twisted into this horrid look of rage, then somehow he had a gun in his hand. First he shot his lawyer and then the county attorney. He looked around the courtroom and spotted Lexa. With a cruel smile he had pulled the trigger and before Clarke could do anything Lexa was dead and she was screaming. Finn had walked over and pointed the gun at her. “You can’t have her. You belong to me.” He smirked. “I decide if you live or die.” She had begged him to kill her then. With Lexa’s death she didn’t want to go on living. Finn had looked confused at first but then he was enraged again. “As you wish.” His finger tightened on the trigger._

 

Taking a deep breath she tried to forget the dream. _You’re okay. Lexa is okay._ Even now, bits and pieces were slowly fading away. Never in her life had she felt such pain and anguish and relief that it was only a dream.

Walking to the kitchen she got a glass of water and sat down at her dinner table. Her heart beat had finally returned to normal. Rubbing her forehead she tried to ease the tension in her head. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out why she had a dream like that. It was everything with Finn and his taunts. It was her worry over Lexa from the prior day and her fear of losing her and knowing that if Lexa was ever taken from her she wouldn’t want to live without her.

Looking at the clock she saw that she had several hours yet before visiting hours started. Finishing her water she sat the glass by the sink and headed back to her bedroom. She had no idea if she was going to be able to get back to sleep but she was going to try and she hoped she had more pleasant dreams.

 

Clarke stopped and looked into Lexa’s room before entering. Lexa was sitting up in the bed with the most bored look on her face that she had ever seen but was soon transformed as Clarke walking into the room.

“Hey, you’re finally here.” Lexa said with a big smile.

“Was I missed?” Clarke walked over to the bed and gave Lexa a long tender kiss and Clarke noticed that it felt like Lexa’s temperature was normal.

Lexa returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. “Very much.” she said when the kiss ended.

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and glanced at the monitors. “Your temp feels normal. How do you feel?”

“Good. Ready to get out of here.”

“I bet hon.” Clarke moved around to the other side of the bed and pulled the chair closer. “Has the doctor been in to see you yet?”

“Not yet, though a nurse had told me earlier that he was on the floor making rounds.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “How are you?”

“Aside from a nasty dream I had this morning not bad.”

“You had a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa ran her thumb over the top of Clarke’s hand.

“No, I’m good thanks.” Clarke wanted to forget the dream and move on. “How did you sleep?”

“Not bad for as many times as I was woken up and I have a lot more energy now than I did yesterday.”

“That’s great. I’m so happy that you are feeling better.” Clarke smiled as she kissed Lexa’s hand.

There was a knock at the door as a woman from the hospital’s kitchen came in and dropped a tray off for Lexa. She had decaf coffee, scrambled eggs and oatmeal.

“At least it’s not all liquid.” Lexa said as she brought the over the bed table closer to her. She glanced at Clarke. “If I get out of here can we please stop somewhere so I can get something to eat? I’m willing to even go get fast food.”

“You will eat fast food?” Clarke asked surprised. She hadn’t known Lexa would eat at one of those places.

“McDonalds, Burger King, anything.” Lexa looked at her desperately. “I’m really hungry and this won’t last long.” She gestured to the tray.

“Okay, when you get out of here the first place we see we will stop. Okay honey.”

“Yes, thank you.” Lexa worked on eating her breakfast.

“Mom called me last night. She heard you were brought into the hospital. She was kind of pissed that I didn’t let her know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was surprised and actually it was nice of her to call. She wanted to know if we wanted to go over for dinner on Saturday.”

“What did you say?” Lexa asked.

“I needed to talk to you first. See how you were doing?”

Lexa took a drink of her coffee. “What would you like to do? Would you like to have dinner over there?”

“Only if you’re up to it. I want my parents to get to know you better but your health comes first.” She looked up at Lexa, one hand resting idly on her leg.

“I think that will be fine. I feel much better Clarke, so if you want to go I think we should.”

“Okay I will call her.”

They both looked up as man in a white coat walked into the room. “Hello, I’m Dr. Henry.” He looked at Lexa’s chart then took a stethoscope out of his pocket and took a few moments to listen to Lexa’s heart and lungs. “Everything looks and sounds great.” He said as he put the stethoscope back in his pocket. “I’ll sign off on the discharge orders and you can get out of here.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

“No problem. The nurse will be in to remove the IV and everything then bring in your paperwork. Have a good day.”

Lexa looked at Clarke happily. “Phew, I’m glad to be getting out of here.”

“I’m glad you are too honey and that you are feeling better.”

“I didn’t want to spend another night here.” Lexa said.

“Was this the first time you’ve ever been hospitalized?”

“First and last hopefully.” Lexa nodded.

“If it helps I didn’t want you to spend another night here either. Otherwise I was going to get the staff talking by crawling in that bed with you tonight.” Clarke laughed.

“Oh really?” Lexa smiled at her with affection.

“I would have really wanted to anyway.”

“I wouldn’t have objected. I miss cuddling with you.”

Clarke stood up and leaned over the bed. “I miss cuddling with you too.” Then Clarke lowered her lip to Lexa’s in a sweet, gentle kiss. “We can cuddle as much as you want the next two days.”

Lexa threaded her fingers through Clarke’s hair and pulled her back towards her for another kiss.

Both Lexa and Clarke jumped when they heard a voice in the doorway say. “I can come back later if you two would like to be alone.” They looked over to see a nurse with a big smile on her face looking at them amused.

“No, no that is okay.” Lexa said as her face reddened. She glanced at Clarke whose face was equally red.

“Well if you’re sure I’m not interrupting.” The nurse laughed. She came in and turned off the monitor. “I have your discharge papers but first I need to unhook you from the monitor and take your IV out.

Clarke stepped back and leaned against the window frame and looked at the floor to give Lexa some privacy as the nurse moved Lexa gown to take off the heart sensor pads. She had a brief moment of jealously. She had to admit it to herself, even though it was a little childish, she was jealous that the nurse got to see more of her girlfriend than she had. She knew that what the nurse was doing wasn’t sexual and she wasn’t gawking at Lexa’s chest. How many times did she place AED pads on women’s chests? Even with the breasts fully exposed she looked at them in a clinical detached sort of way. Still she wanted to go over to the nurse and tell her to stop and that she would take care of it. _Mine._ She shook her head _. Down girl._

“Okay, now for the IV.” The nurse said as she disposed of the pads.

Clarke looked up then to see Lexa look at her with a quizzical expression on her face. She came back over and look Lexa’s hand as the nurse removed the IV.

“Okay, that’s the last of it.” The nurse handed Lexa some papers after putting a bandage over the IV site. “This is your discharge papers.” She explained them to Lexa. “If you will go ahead and sign them, you can get dressed and I will be right back with a wheelchair and you can go home.”

“Everything okay Clarke?” Lexa asked as she signed the forms.

“Hmm? Oh yes, everything is fine.” Clarke tried to reassure but by the look on Lexa’s face it wasn’t successful. “I’ll tell you later, Okay?”

“Okay.”

Lexa got up carefully, under Clarke’s watchful eyes and grabbed the bag with her clothes in it and with a curious look in Clarke’s direction she walked into the bathroom to change.

When Lexa came out of the bathroom several minutes later Clarke had made sure all of Lexa’s stuff was gathered and ready to go as soon as the nurse came back. “Still feeling okay?” Clarke asked, looking Lexa up and down to make sure Lexa was okay.

“I’m not ready to run any marathons but I’m good.” She came over and sat down on the hospital bed. “Do you still want me to come over today?” She asked Clarke not looking at her.

“Of course. I’ve been looking forward to spending time with you. You want to still come over right?”

“Yes,” Lexa swallowed. “I just…well you didn’t look to happy a few minutes ago and I just wanted to make sure.”

“That wasn’t because…” Clarke sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist. “That had nothing to do with you coming and staying at my house. I really want you to, believe me.” Clarke explained. “I just…what I was thinking at the time...” She sighed in frustration. “Trust me it wasn’t that. I love you and I miss you and I will tell you what it was later if you want me too but later okay?”

“Okay and I love you too.” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s back and gently stroked her back.

“Okay, here you go.” The nurse came in with a wheelchair. “Hospital policy says you get a ride down to the curb.”

“Okay then.” Lexa moved over and got into the wheelchair as Clarke picked up the rest of her belongings.

They rode down into the elevator and then Clarke went to go get her truck. Once Lexa was safely inside Clarke went in search of a place for Lexa to get something to eat. As Lexa was munching happily on her food that they got at the drive thru Clarke drove them to her house.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter chapter but I wanted to get an update in.

Clarke carried Lexa’s bag into her bedroom. After she had stayed over at Lexa’s she had cleared a space in her dresser for Lexa’s clothes for when she would come over. She also moved some things in her closet so Lexa would have some space. Currently the only thing hanging up in that space was Lexa’s uniform that she washed.

“Hey, Lexa.” Clarke said, as she came out of the bedroom. “I put your clothes in the top drawer on the left side of my dresser.”

“Thanks, Clarke.” Lexa had made herself comfortable on Clarke’s couch.

“You’re welcome.” Clarke came over and sat down next to Lexa. “How are you doing? Still feeling okay?”

Lexa smiled. “I think I ate too much but other than that I’m fine.” She reached over and took Clarke’s hand.

“I was really surprised you ate the whole thing.” Clarke had watched in amazement as Lexa had ate all of a large breakfast burrito on top of what she had at the hospital.

“Yeah, I might have over did it but the burrito wasn’t too bad.” She patted her stomach.

“So what would you like to do? When I talked to mom she said we shouldn’t do anything too strenuous but I think your idea of strenuous and my idea of strenuous would be two different things.”

“Oh, how so?”

Clarke grinned. “Well for you strenuous might be running five miles, for me I’m sure I would be dying after one.”

“I would then be giving you mouth to mouth so you didn’t.”

“Hmm, that might be worth the run then.”

“Yes, but I would prefer not having to really do that for a while again hon.”

“No, I’m sure with what you have just been through you wouldn’t.” Clarke said sympathetically.

“Don’t get me wrong, if I had to, I would do what was necessary but I don’t do all that lifesaving stuff like you do every day.” Lexa tilted her head as she looked at Clarke. “Is there any way we can find out if he made it or not?” _Did I actually help at all?_

“There is a few people at the hospital that I can call. Do you want me to find out?”

“Please.”

“Okay hon.” Clarke stood and walked over to the entertainment center where she placed her phone when she came in. Thinking about who she knew at the hospital that would be working today she dialed.

Lexa watched as Clarke requested the name of the person she knew and they waited. Clarke had walked into the kitchen and got in the refrigerator. She held out a bottle of water and raised her eyebrows at Lexa. She shook her head no and Clarke shut the refrigerator door and opened up the bottle of water she had in her hand.

“Hey Janet, this is Clarke. I was wondering if you could do something for me?” Clarke gave what information she knew about the boy to Janet, which wasn’t much, but Janet could search the ER records. They waited some more. “No, I just want to know did he make it?” Clarke’s eyes glanced to Lexa’s. “I see.” There was a long pause as Clarke listened. “Yes, okay. Thanks Janet.”

Clarke held the phone in her hand as she looked at Lexa sympathetically. “He is still alive, but on life support. It’s the only think keeping him alive.” She put her phone back down and came back and sat next to Lexa on the couch facing her. “He is not able to breath on his own and there was some head trauma.” Clarke reached out and put her hand on Lexa’s thigh. “They found traces of various drugs in his system and his blood alcohol was 0.19 which more than likely contributed to the way he was driving. I’m sorry honey.”

“So my climbing down in there didn’t made much difference then?” Lexa said quietly.

“It did sweetheart. It was a very brave thing to do and you tried to save him but the alcohol, drugs and him hitting his head was too much. We,” she squeezed Lexa’s leg. “Took care of him till he got to the hospital and now, and it may not be much, his family is able to come in and say goodbye.”

Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug as her eyes started to tear. She understood what Lexa was feeling. Sometimes despite your best efforts you can’t save everyone. Clarke really wished for Lexa a different outcome but it was out of her control but she could show Lexa she understood.

“He’s so young.” Lexa sniffled as she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“He is, a lot of them are.” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back. “I had hoped he would be okay.” She leaned back and looked into Lexa’s green eyes. “But what really matters to me is that _you_ are okay.”

Lexa nodded. “I am.” She patted Clark’s right hip where her hand rested.

Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa then rested her forehead against hers. “Good because if anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do.” She remembered her dream and how it felt like her heart was being ripped out. Like how she felt in the dream, she wouldn’t have wanted to go on if Lexa were to die.

“I know, me too.” Lexa sat up straight and gazed at Clarke. “And I know that we have no idea what the future is going to bring.” She cupped Clarke’s cheek. “How much time we have left but I’m glad I get to spend it with you.”

Clarke reached up and took the hand on her cheek and kissed Lexa’s palm. “Oh, me too sweetheart.” She placed Lexa’s hand over her heart. “This is yours no matter how much time we have left.”

Lexa took a deep breath and overwhelmed by the feelings she was experiencing, leaned in and kissed Clarke, then she gently pressed her down on the couch and settled on top of her. Lexa continued to kiss her slowly as she flipped the left side of her hair over her shoulder so it would stay out of Clarke’s face but as their lips continued to meet it would slowly drop back over. She tucked it behind her ear to try and keep it out of the way.

Lexa liked how it felt to have Clarke’s body underneath hers. She could feel Clarke’s hands, one on her waist and the other on her upper back, clutching at the material of her shirt. She liked how her heart was beating fast as they continued to kiss. She quickly took off her glasses so they were not in the way, and when her lips skimmed Clarke’s neck, her lips could feel Clarke’s pulse and how fast her heart was beating.

 

 

Clarke groaned when Lexa started lightly sucking on her neck. Lexa’s body fit on top of hers in all the right places, creating the most wonderful sensations throughout Clarke’s body as she was breathing hard and heavy as she held onto Lexa. She could feel herself trembling as Lexa’s touch was driving her crazy. Lexa’s left hand moved from the back of her shoulder and stroked up and down her side.

Lexa moved back to Clarke’s lips. She wanted to feel more of Clarke’s skin and slipped her hand under the hem of Clarke’s shirt as her fingers moved gently along Clarke’s side. Apparently too gently as Lexa felt Clarke jump, then heard her giggle.

“So you’re ticklish?” Lexa smiled down at her as she experimentally lightly touched Clarke’s side.

Squirming at the touch Clarke tried reaching up to grab Lexa’s hand. “Oh god don’t do that.” She continued to squirm as Lexa’s hand evaded hers so she decided to fight fire with fire and started ticking Lexa along her side.

Lexa giggled as she wriggled on top of Clarke. Abandoning her ticking of Clarke she straddled her waist and grabbed her hands and pushed them down onto the couch above Clarke’s head.

“Now what are you going to do?” Lexa asked with a grin.

Clarke returned the grin as she tried to lean up to kiss Lexa who moved back out of her reach.

“Not so fast there, Clarke.” Lexa laughed. “I got you where I want you now.”

“Now that you got me where you want me, what do you want to do with me?”

“I have quite a few ideas.” Lexa smiled.

“Any that you would like to share?”

“I have my secrets, but maybe one or two.”

“Looks like you could do anything as it appears I’m under your command.”

Lexa laughed. “Commander Lexa. I kind of like the sound of that.”

“You do, huh?” Clarke’s eyes dropped down to look at Lexa’s lips and then back up to stare into Lexa’s green eyes. “Then command me then.” Clarke said with a smirk.

Lexa shook with laughter as she let Clarke’s hands go and leaned down to kiss her before relaxing back down on Clarke with her head on Clarke’s chest. “Maybe later. Right now I’m too tired.” _That was fun though._

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, still just a little wore out I guess.”

“You should rest then.” Clarke rubbed her back.

“Can we stay like this?”

“Anything that you want…Commander.” Clarke smiled as she felt Lexa once again shake with laughter.

“I’m not squishing you am I?”

“Nope, not at all.” Even if Lexa was squishing her there was no way she would have wanted her to move. With Lexa laying on top of her and her arms around Lexa it felt too damn good.

“I really like this. “ Lexa said. “Being this close and touching you.”

“I like it too.”

Lexa’s head rested almost in the middle of Clarke’s chest, against her breasts. She could hear Clarke’s heart beating rapidly against her ear. _I want to touch more of you but I don’t know how to ask for that._ They had done a fair amount of kissing, some of it pretty intense with their tongues in each other’s mouths and down along each other’s necks. Hands stroked up and down arms and thighs. Fingers found their way underneath shirts to touch soft skin along stomachs and backs. It was all very exciting for Lexa. She liked to be touched by Clarke and she very much liked to touch Clarke. It made her happy to hear Clarke’s little moans and the way that she breathed when she was excited. It was a very powerful feeling _. I do that to her._

They were taking things slow, and that was a good idea. They had both wanted that when they first shared their attraction. Lexa wasn’t thinking about having sex right now, with the ordeal she had just been through she didn’t think she would have had the energy for it anyway, but she knew she was interested in making love with Clarke soon. She didn’t know how Clarke felt about it because she had said she wasn’t ready. She could tell that Clarke was enjoying what they were doing so far. It was enjoyable for Lexa too, but there were two things that she was very much interested in exploring and she was staring at one right now.

“You’re being quiet, is everything okay?” Clarke asked as she ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair. She couldn’t see Lexa’s face but she knew she was still awake.

“I’m good. Just a little sleepy.”

“Would you be interested in a nap?”

Lexa pushed herself up so she could look Clarke in the face. “Yeah I think that is a good idea. With them coming into the room several times last night I didn’t get much sleep.”

“Okay, hon. Care if I join you?” Clarke asked as her fingers touched Lexa’s cheek.

“I would love it if you did.” Lexa smiled as she slowly got up off of Clarke.

Clarke followed her up and led her into the bedroom. “If you want to change into something more comfortable you can in here and I will go to the bathroom.”

Lexa nodded and watched as Clarke took her shorts and tank top and left the room. Lexa got her own tank top and shorts out of the dresser that Clarke had set aside for her. Quickly changing she waited till Clarke came back.

“All set?” Clarke asked.

“Yep.” Lexa replied, as she went to the opposite side of the bed as Clarke and they both climbed in. She scooted closer to Clarke and laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder and laid her arm across Clarke’s waist.

Clarke held Lexa close to her and kissed the top of Lexa’s head. She was grateful that Lexa was okay, and that she was here in her arms. “Sleep well babe.”

“You too Clarke.” Within moments Lexa was asleep and Clarke followed soon behind her.

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Clarke eye’s snapped open suddenly and she woke with a jerk. She lifted her head up to quickly scan the room. Everything was okay and Lexa was still curled up in her arms. The clock on her dresser let her know that they had been sleeping for a little over two hours.

She relaxed back in the bed. She knew she had been dreaming but she couldn’t exactly say what it was that she had been dreaming about but it was bad enough to wake her. _Whatever it was a least I don’t remember it like the last one._

She looked down at Lexa, whose arm was wrapped around her waist and had a leg thrown over hers as she slept at her side _. I’m so glad she is here and she is okay._ Clarke gently stroked the shoulder that her hand was on.

“Why is the bed moving?” Lexa laughed. She rubbed Clarke’s stomach where her hand rested.

“You awake? Sorry honey.”

“That is okay.” Lexa looked at the clock and yawned.

“Are you feeling better?”

“I am.” Lexa leaned up on her elbow. “How about you?”

“Okay.” Clarke shook her head slightly. “I think I have another bad dream though.”

Lexa sat fully up and scooted back against the head board next to Clarke. “Like the one you had last night?”

Clarke tilted her head in thought. “I don’t know, I don’t remember this one, just this fading…thought or feeling I guess that someone was in the room with us and it woke me up.”

“But you don t know who in your dream it was?”

Clarke shook her head. “No, just a feeling that there was someone.” That was all she could remember and when she had woken up she looked around the room and they were alone.

“But you had a nightmare last night that you remember. Why don’t you tell me about it?”

“It wasn’t very pleasant.” _You died and I wanted to be dead._

“Tell me anyway.” She moved her legs apart and patted the space on the bed in between them. “Come on, park your butt here and tell me.”

Clarke looked at Lexa who was waiting for her to move and carefully she climbed over Lexa’s leg and settled in front of her. Her back leaning against Lexa’s chest.

Lexa moved Clarke’s hair aside, wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “So tell me about your nightmare.”

Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath near her ear as her head rested on her shoulder. She relaxed back into Lexa.

_There you go babe, relax into me._ Lexa tightened her hold as she held Clarke close.

Clarke told Lexa about her dream from the night before about Finn having a gun and using it to kill Lexa and then presumably her but she wasn’t sure because she had woken up before that had happened.

“That was a scary dream.” She kissed Clark’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that you had to experience that.”

“I think that some of my anxiety about everything found itself in my dreams.”

“Yes, but it was only a dream. I’m right here.” Lexa gently squeezed Clarke.

“Yes, you are and I’m really happy about that.”

“Are you worried that this dream might be some kind of premonition?” Lexa asked, as she rubbed Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke thought about it for a minute. “I don’t think it was a premonition exactly. I mean the court house is pretty secure and I doubt he would be able to really get a gun inside. I just think it comes from all the shit that he has done to us, then you having to go to the hospital and my fears about losing you. It all came out in a crappy dream.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “What if something did happen to me? What if, with me trying to help that boy I had died?”

“I would have lost it.” There was no doubt in Clarke’s mind. “I don’t know if I would get over that.”

“I understand honey. I would feel the same way if anything happened to you.” Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s neck. “But if anything happened to me I would hope that someday you would find happiness again.”

Clarke was quiet for several moments. “I would want that for you too and I hope that we never ever have to do that.”

Lexa hugged Clarke. “So it’s agreed then. We live to little old lady hood and we die at the same time.”

“That sounds right.” Clarke grinned.

_I so love this woman._ She didn’t get to see Clarke’s face this way but there was something still intimate about the way they sat on the bed, upper bodies flush against each other and the way that Lexa felt as she embraced Clarke.

She did understand how Clarke felt. If anything did happen to her it would be a long time, if ever, she got over Clarke. She had waited a long time for this, the love and the connection that they had and she didn’t know if she would ever want it again if Clarke was gone. She knew that Clarke had loved someone before her, and though her ex hadn’t died it had taken Clarke six years to find love again.

“Clarke, will you tell me about your ex-girlfriend?” Lexa was now interested in knowing about who she was. Clarke had only mentioned her a few times before and Lexa didn’t even know her name.

“What do you want to know?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Well, for starters what is her name?”

“Sara.” Clarke mentally figured that it had been at least two years since she had heard from her.

“How did you meet?” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s arm, silently encouraging her to talk about her ex.

“We grew up together, though we were not really friends till high school.” _Freshman year to be exact._

“How did you become friends?”

“We both attended a party that a mutual friend of ours had. I had gone with a group of people and they went off and did their own thing.” _Got drunk and passed out._ “Our friend’s parents were gone so he decided to throw a party. It was huge and chaotic and my friends kind of ditched me so I ended up outside sitting on the deck. Sara came out to get some air and we ended up talking till about three in the morning.”

“Your mom let you stay out till three in the morning?”

Clarke laughed. “No, she thought I was staying at a friend’s house. Which I was, but mom didn’t know that we were going to go to this party.

“When did you two start dating?”

“That night actually. Sara walked me home after we talked for hours. Kissed me on my parent’s front porch and asked me to go to the movies the following weekend.”

“Did your friends at school know you were a couple?”

“Not right away and then only a select few. Eventually everyone.” Clarke replied. “You already know how my parents found out.”

“Oh yes, and I’m familiar with how that felt.” Lexa remembered how Abby had caught them kissing.

“Yeah, Sara didn’t come back over for a long time after that.” Clarke rubbed her hand over Lexa’s knee. “But she did eventually. We use to spend a lot of time together at each other’s house.

“Do you miss her?” Lexa asked quietly. She wasn’t really jealous, not really, but this was Clarke’s first love.

“No, I don’t.” Clarke said without hesitation. “When we broke up I did at first, it was hard to deal with but I was sort of expecting it. We talked about our relationship and what we were going to do after graduation. I was going to stay in the area and she had the opportunity to go away to school.” Clarke shrugged. “Long distance relationships are hard. It took me awhile but I got over her. I’m not in love with her anymore. I haven’t for a really long time. I still see her mom around town occasionally. We will talk and she will fill me in on what Sara is doing. Occasionally Sara will send a text. The last one was at Christmas time two years ago.” She looked over her shoulder at Lexa and smiled. “Any more questions?”

Lexa smiled back. “Not about Sara.”

“What about then?”

Lexa rubbed Clarke’s stomach. “What was bothering you this morning at the hospital? You said we could talk about it later, since we have been doing all the chatting I thought now would be a good time to talk about it.”

“Oh, that.” Clarke remember and laughed. “Um…it’s kind of silly really.” She turned back forward and looked down at the bed.

“Okay, so tell me.” Lexa ticked Clarke’s side and laughed as Clarke squirmed.

“Oh…Lexa…please.” Clarke tried to grab Lexa’s hand. “Stop.” She was laughing while she tried to evade Lexa’s fingers.

“Are you going to tell me what was wrong?” Lexa teased.

“Yes, just stop.” When Lexa stopped Clarke paused to catch her breath and both of Lexa’s arms were once more around her waist and Clarke felt Lexa kiss the back of her neck. “Remember in the hospital when the nurse was in the room and she was taking off your heart monitor pads?”

“Yes.”

“She had to…um…move your gown.” Clarke placed her arms against Lexa’s and touched lightly the back of her hand. “She moved the gown so she could see to take off the pads and I had looked away because she was exposing your breasts.”

“Uh-huh.” Lexa had notice that Clarke had moved back to the window and looked away from her as the nurse removed them.

“I just had this brief, silly thought that the nurse got to see more of you than I did…and I was jealous of that.”

“More of me as in she got to see my boobs?” Lexa slightly smiled. _So I’m not the only one thinking about it._

“Yes.” Clarke said, as she could feel her face heat up. _I’m glad I’m not looking at her right now._

Lexa laid her head against Clarke’s back. “So why didn’t you stay there and watch?”

_Oh god_. “Because I wanted to give you some privacy.”

“I appreciate that you do that.” Lexa put her chin back on Clarke’s shoulder. “So that was why you looked upset.”

Clarke shrugged. “I was mad at myself for being jealous over it. She was just doing her job.”

“I think if the roles were reversed I would be jealous too.” _Especially lately with where my thoughts are going._

Clarke’s eyebrows rose and she glanced towards Lexa. “You would?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure I would be.” _So this is where you tell her._ “I’ve been trying to come up with a way to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Well, it kind of relates to this conversation so this would be the perfect time to talk about it.” _Just how do I start?_

When Lexa didn’t say anything for several moments Clarke turned around. Sitting with her legs crossed she faced Lexa. “Lexa, what is it?” Clarke gently asked. Lexa’s hesitation was making Clarke nervous.

Lexa was looking down at her lap, then she nodded and looked back up at Clarke. “Are you familiar with the baseball sexual metaphors?”

“Umm, yes.” Clarke said slowly.

“So we are taking things slow right, sexually?”

Clarke nodded. “Right. I wanted you to be comfortable and I didn’t want to rush you into anything.”

“And you weren’t ready for that yet.” Lexa bit her lip. “So we have been at first base…kissing…and I want you to know I’m ready for second base too.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, surprised and wanting to make sure Lexa was completely comfortable with it.

Lexa looked directly into Clarke’s eyes. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about it for a while and how I could bring it up.” She smiled. “We already are doing some touching above the waist but not in a more intimate way.”

“So you’ve been thinking about my boobs?” Clarke teased.

“Thinking, staring, and wanting to touch them…yeah.” Lexa looked at Clarke with an open, honest expression.

Clarke leaned over and hugged Lexa. “You are so adorable, you know that?”

Lexa smile and shrugged. “I didn’t know if you would want to do that just yet. I was nervous about asking or just doing it. I’m really glad we are talking about it now.”

“You can talk to me about anything. Any questions you have just ask.” Clarke kissed her.

“So the next time we are on the couch or in bed like we were this morning it would be okay for me to touch you like that.” Lexa asked. _I need to make sure_.

“Yes, honey. Whenever you’re comfortable.”

“Okay then.” Lexa smiled at Clarke. “Since that question is answered when are you going to feed me lunch?”

“Right now if you’re ready.” Lexa’s stomach chose that moment to growl loudly “I would say that is a yes.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and helped her up off the bed and they headed into the kitchen.

 

It was after lunch and Lexa was curled up on the couch napping. Clarke knew that she would still need to rest frequently for several days after being in the hospital as her body recovered. She sat in the chair next to the couch and watched Lexa sleep as she looked at her affectionately.

She had tried to read while Lexa rested but her mind went back to their earlier conversations and how Lexa was so cute using a baseball analogy to say she wanted to increase their level of intimacy. Clarke’s main concern was that Lexa was comfortable with what they were doing and whenever Clarke felt herself teetering on losing control when they kissed or touched she had told herself to go slow. She wanted Lexa to make the decisions about when to moving forward and Clarke was going to give her the time and space to make those decisions no matter how long it took. Now Lexa chose to take a step forward.

Clarke knew that she loved Lexa more than she had ever loved Sara. When she was with Sara she didn’t think that was possible but she had been wrong, and it was something she was glad to be wrong about. Sara may have been her first love but she wasn’t _the_ love of her life and Clarke knew that was Lexa. She saw it every time she looked into her beautiful green eyes and could feel it when they touched. She would do whatever she needed to protect and nurture their love and Lexa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe there will be some conflict with Clarke's ex.


	29. Chapter 29

Lexa woke up from her nap to a silent, empty house. She found the note that Clarke left her which read. “Went to run some errands. Text me if you wake up before I get home. Love you, Clarke.” Smiling Lexa put the note aside and got up from the couch. She had been surprised after they had lunch at just how tired she felt again. She knew she put her body through and ordeal but she felt like all she had done while at Clarke’s was sleep _. Made out on the couch too._ Which had been really nice and they had talked for a little bit.

The trial was a little over two weeks away and it was obvious that Clarke was feeling a little nervous. She was too even though for this one she had only a small part to play. She didn’t know how long after this she would have to appear again for the restraining order violation but she was looking forward to a time that Finn Collins was no longer in their lives.

Lexa went into the kitchen to get something to drink and then walked out onto the back porch. It still was unseasonably cool out for this time of year but she tried to fill her lungs with some fresh air before heading back into the house. Picking up her phone she sent Clarke a text letting her know she was awake. She also noticed that she had a missed called and a message. Dialing her voice mail she heard Gus’ voice saying that he was just calling to check on her and to call him back when she could. Lexa went back to the couch and sat down to call her friend.

“Hey, Gus. How is it going?” Lexa asked when Gus answered.

“Finally awake I see.”

“How did you know I was sleeping?” Lexa asked curiously.

“I called Clarke when I didn’t hear from you.”

“Worried about me, huh?”

“Always.” The big guy said. “So how are you feeling really?”

“Like I haven’t slept in days.”

“Clarke said it would be awhile till you felt normal. She is taking care of you right?”

“Yes, though it’s not hard to take care of someone who is asleep most of the time.”

“Well I’m glad that is all we have to worry about. She told me about the kid you tried to save. That is so sad.”

“Yeah it was.” _Such a shame_.

“Well you did your best and I’m just glad you’re alright and I didn’t have to come in and make any decisions on your behalf.”

“Me too.”

They were silent for a few moments and thought about how it could have turned out.

“Well everything is quiet here. Not too much activity thanks to this wonderful weather we are having.”

“Yeah, weirdest thing.” Lexa said.

“I should probably let you go so you can rest.”

“I will see you on Monday.”

“Yep, if you’re up to it.”

“Talk to you later.”

Hanging up the phone Lexa sat back and relaxed into the couch. She had signed papers to give Gus medical power of attorney in the event that she could no longer make decisions for herself and she was glad that Gus didn’t have to act on that.

Here phone beeped indicating she had a text message and she seen that it was from Clarke.

“Went to the grocery story. Sorry if I had known you would be awake this soon I would have waited for you. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you. Be home soon.”

Lexa typed a message back and wondered what she should do while she waited. She still had on what she wore to bed so at least changing into some regular clothes may help get her motivated to stay awake for a little bit longer than what she had been. She walked into the bedroom and changed. This was the first time that Lexa had been alone in Clarke’s house and so she had time to really study the pictures and photos on Clarke’s wall. Some of what was on her walls were nature scenes that Clarke drew, a few were pictures of family. Lexa recognized Abby and Jake in several of them. Others were men and women Lexa assumed Clarke was friends with from the fire department from her past volunteer days to now.

She knew Clarke was with her and loved her and that Sara was in Clarke’s past but she was still curious to know if she still had any pictures of Sara. Since they talked briefly about her earlier she had wanted to know what she looked like. Four years was a long time to create some memories with someone. She was curious as to what ones Clarke had kept if any.

Lexa had kept the derby and softball game tickets. She knew the derby one wasn’t from a date but she had fun and wanted to keep it to remind her of that night. She also had a few pictures of Clarke and of some selfies with them together on her phone. Those selfies were the first ones she had ever taken. She never bothered taking pictures of herself. It was just one of the many ways that Clarke had opened up a whole new world to her.

When she was around Clarke she felt freer than she had ever been. She felt like she didn’t have to be so serious about things and she could open up and relax. She still felt a little awkward about herself when it came to their physical relationship but she was growing more and more comfortable with how her body was responding to Clarke and she enjoyed how that felt.

 

Sometimes it was interesting, or so Clarke thought, about how you start to think about someone that you hadn’t in a while and that person suddenly appears. Or in this case, their mother.

Clarke had been at the store gather some groceries she needed to make what she planned for dinner that night and was spotted by Sara’s mother in the frozen food section.

“Clarke, how are you?” Sara’s mother, Maricela said. “It’s been a long time” She hugged Clarke.

“It has been a long time, and I’m good.” Clarke laughed. “This is really strange, I was just talking about you and Sara earlier today and here you are.”

“It’s funny how that happens.”

“So how have you been?” Clarke asked. “Do you live here now?”

“”Yes, I moved in last year with my fiancé and I’m getting remarried so I’m doing great.” Maricela excitedly showed Clarke the ring on her left hand.

“Oh, that’s great. Congratulations.” Clarke said, genuinely happy for the other woman.

“Yes, it has been a long time but I’ve finally found the right man.” She moved out of the way for a customer who wanted to get into the section she was in front of.

“Well I am happy for you. When is the big day?”

“Next month and Sara is coming back for the wedding. You two should catch up. I know she was looking for you at the class reunion.”

“Oh, I didn’t go.” _Why was she looking for me?_ Clarke hadn’t seen her since they broke up. There was an occasion text at Christmas or on her birthday since they broke up wishing her a good day. It wasn’t like they really kept in touch. She had to work the weekend of her class reunion and she hadn’t been interested in going anyway. _Sara had my phone number. If she wanted to get ahold of me why not call?_ “Do you know why she was looking for me?”

“To catch up I think. She misses you.”

“Well when you talk to her you can tell her I’m doing great. I’m on the local fire department as a fire fighter and paramedic.”

“That is great. I knew that is what you were trying for.” Maricela said. “Last I heard you were a volunteer.”

“Yes, I’ve been on the department over six months now.” Clarke smiled. “It’s going really well and I have an amazing girlfriend.”

“You do? That is nice to hear. I am happy for you.” Maricela was sincere. “I had told Sara that breaking up with you was a stupid thing to do. Her choices in girlfriends since…well let’s just say you were the best one she ever had.”

At one time, years ago that would be a good thing to hear but now, Clarke really didn’t care. She wished Sara the best in her life but she had moved on a long time ago.

“Thank you and congratulations again Maricela.” She patted the other woman on the arm. “It was nice seeing you again, now I need to finish my shopping. You take care.”

“You too Clarke.”

Clarke pushed her cart away. She had always liked Sara’s mom who had been a single parent and had worked as a nurse at the nursing home. She had been very supportive of her and Sara’s relationship from the beginning and was saddened at their break up. It had been awhile since she had last talked to her, four years ago in fact at her grandfather’s funeral. They had caught up briefly and she knew that Maricela hadn’t liked Sara’s girlfriend at the time. She listened politely to Maricela but it wasn’t her concern anymore _. Guess Sara still wasn’t making good choices._

Clarke got everything bought on her list and then headed home. She was happy that Lexa was awake and maybe they could watch some movies after dinner if Lexa was up to it. She found Lexa in the living room reading a book when she got home.

“Hey sweetie. Did you have a good nap?”

Lexa got up and took one of the bags from Clarke. “Yes.” She kissed Clarke lightly on the lips. “So what did you get at the store?”

“Ingredients to make chicken alfredo and chocolate chip cookies.”

“You do realize that after this weekend I will probably have gained ten pounds?” Lexa followed Clarke in the kitchen and began emptying her bag.

“Hardly, and if you did you would run them off.” Clarke put the ingredients that didn’t need to be refrigerated on the counter by the stove. “I figure I would start dinner in an hour or so. Want to go back in the living room?"

“Sure.” Lexa followed Clarke out of the kitchen.

“Something interesting happened while I was at the store.” Clarke said as she sat down and faced Lexa who sat down next to her.

“What is that?”

“We had been talking earlier about my ex and I just ran into her mother at the store.”

“That is…kind of weird.” Lexa agreed slowly.

“Maricela, Sara’s mom, is getting married. She had been divorced from Sara’s dad since Sara was a little kid so it’s nice that she is getting remarried. She is a nice lady. She said that Sara was going to be back for the wedding.”

“Oh, where does Sara live now?”

“I have no idea.” Clarke shrugged. “Last I heard was Ohio but that had been years ago.”

Lexa looked briefly away then back to Clarke. “Do you want to see her when she comes back?”

“No, though Maricela would like it if we caught up. Clarke rubbed Lexa’s calf muscle. “She has always liked me, but no, I don’t care to see Sara when she comes back. There is no reason to.”

Lexa shrugged. “You were together for a long time.”

“But it’s been even longer since I’ve seen her.” Clarke replied honestly. “If she calls I would talk to her. I’m not going to be rude, but if she wants to meet I want you to go with me.”

“You do?” Lexa smiled slightly.

“Yes, of course I would you’re my girlfriend.”

Lexa was glad she would be included if Sara wanted to see Clarke.“Does Sara have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask Maricela about her.”

“So Sara may contact you and I will get to meet your ex then?”

“Will you be okay with that?” Clarke asked. “I would want you to go with me if that happened but if you would be uncomfortable I wouldn’t ask you to go.”

“I would be fine Clarke. Actually I had been wondering what she looks like.”

“What she looks like? Why?”

“To see what kind of women you’re attracted to.”

“Woman, just one. You. I’m attracted to you.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own.

“I know.” Lexa smiled. “But at one time you must have been attracted to her.”

“Yes, at one time.” Clarke agreed. “But not anymore. She’s not my type. My type is called Lexa and she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and guided her closer so they could kiss. “Now no more worrying about Sara or what she looks like. I love you and only want you.”

“I get it.” Lexa smiled. She didn’t need convincing. She already knew Clarke was completely hers just as she was completely Clarke’s.

“Good.”

 

Sometime after dinner they sat on the couch eating chocolate chip cookies with glasses of milk. The TV was on but turned down low.

“Dinner was amazing. Thank you so much.” Lexa said. “I’m also glad we were able to salvage some of the cookies.”

“It was my pleasure and you started it.”

“I did no such thing.” Lexa had an innocent look on her face.

“Uh huh.” Clarke said as she remembered what happened earlier.

 

After dinner was done earlier Lexa helped Clarke make the cookies, or she had tried. Lexa had been trying to use a hand held mixer and when she went to mix up the dry ingredients she ended up with flour shooting everywhere including on herself. Clarke had laughed at the situation which prompted Lexa to pick up a little flour and throw it in Clarke’s direction, landing on her neck and chest and then it was Lexa’s turn laughing at Clarke. Clarke then tried to throw some sugar at Lexa but she had moved out of the way and Lexa got Clarke with another light dusting of flour and then Lexa moved in close and started poking Clarke in the side where she was ticklish. Clarke had tried to protect her sides from Lexa’s fingers and turned this way and that way to try and get away. Clarke giggled and squirmed and turning her back to Lexa she grabbed the bowl of dry ingredients and still withering around she turned quickly, pulled the collar of Lexa’s shirt back and tried to dump the flour mixture down Lexa’s shirt. Most of it landed on the outside but a fair amount fell inside Lexa’s shirt.

“Clarke!” Lexa looked at Clarke and laughed as she pulled her shirt away from her body. “Oh, I think it all went down in my bra.

Clarke’s mouth dropped open as Lexa pulled her shirt up over her head. Lexa’s breasts were covered in the flour mixture and there was a large pile of it in Lexa’s cleavage. All Clarke could do was stare, wide eyed at Lexa as she reached up and tried to remove the flour. Lexa had then looked up and her green eyes had locked with Clarke’s blue ones before she looked away embarrassed.

“I should probably go take a shower and get cleaned up.” Lexa smiled and carefully making her way out of the kitchen.

Clarke nodded. “I’ll get this cleaned up while you do that.” When Lexa had left Clarke let out the breath that she was holding. _Wow…just wow._ With the image of Lexa’s cleavage still on her mind she grabbed the broom and swept up the mess on the floor. Then she quickly measured out a small batch of cookies and had them ready to go into the oven by the time Lexa returned, flour free and changed into different clothes.

“I’m going to go get cleaned up. Could you stick those in the oven for me and take them out in twelve minutes.”

“Sure.” Lexa had nodded with a small smile.

Clarke then had showered and changed too though she didn’t get as messy as Lexa had. By the time she was done the cookies had been pulled from the oven to cool.

 

Now they were sitting on the couch and eating what few cookies could be made with what was left and laughing about their little flour fight.

“I am sorry for getting it all over you.” Clarke said. “And I shouldn’t have laughed at you when it went all over.”

“Don’t worry about it. I really did start it and it was fun.”

Eyebrows raised Clarke asked. “Even with the flour down the bra?”

“That felt weird.” Lexa admitted and smiled. “But it was worth it to see the expression on your face.”

“I’m glad it was worth it then.” _I know I liked what I saw._ “So are you up to watching a movie?”

“Yes.” Lexa moved closer to Clarke and put her hand on her thigh as Clarke turned the TV on and scrolled through the movie options.

They made it through one movie and with both of them yawning they decided to go to bed. They fell asleep together with Lexa curled up behind Clarke as she held her close and hoped to keep any nightmares at bay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They take a small step forward.
> 
> Shorter chapter but would I think I need to change the rating for this one to mature.

Lexa woke slightly to the booming of thunder and the flash of lightning. She rubbed her cheek against Clarke’s breast where her head rested as she became more awake. She sat up slightly and looked around the darken room. She couldn’t see the time on the clock without her glasses. It was still dark out, which was all she knew as she laid her head back on Clarke’s chest as the rain battered against the house. _Must be some storm._ It sounded really nasty out but it didn’t bother Lexa. She didn’t mind the storms and she was safe and lying next to Clarke all nice and warm as she listened to the other woman’s soft breathing.

She wasn’t sure she was going to be able to go back to sleep with having slept on and off throughout the day but she was with Clarke and didn’t mind being awake. Lexa brought her hand up and rested it between Clarke’s breasts to feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed and she thought about how fragile life could be. The tragedies that people had faced and those wonderful moments thrown in that made it worth going on.

Later that day they would be going over to Clarke’s parents for dinner. She smiled at the thought of having dinner with her girlfriend’s parents. _Girlfriend_ She liked thinking and saying that word. She loved Clarke and said a silent thank you to Cassie Miller for wandering off and bringing them together. It was funny how a person’s life can change so quickly and for Lexa, who found love, the change was very good.

Lexa wished that Clarke would have been able to meet her parents. She would have loved to go over and have dinner with them with Clarke. She would have like have been able to say “Mom and Dad, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Clarke who I love very much.” She smiled sadly and a tear escaped from her eye. It was these kinds of positive things that she wished that her parents were alive for, and for her to be able to share with them.

She heard Clarke’s breathing change and felt her body move underneath her as Clarke woke up. She patted the area of Clarke’s chest where her hand rested. “Hi, honey.”

Clarke looked down and stretched out a little bit. “You’re awake?”

“Mhmm. The storm woke me up.”

Clarke pulled her closer. “How long have you been awake?”

“I’m not sure. I can’t see the clock.”

Clarke leaned up and quickly looked at the time. “It’s 4:35. Too early to get up.” She laughed lightly and closed her eyes again.

“Yes, it is early.”

“Do you think you can get back to sleep?” Clarke felt Lexa lightly massage her stomach. It felt really good.

“I don’t know hon.” Lexa laughed. “I slept a lot yesterday.”

“That was good thing and you needed it.”

“It’s kind of messing my sleep up for now.”

“Well,” Clarke said as she moved onto her side facing Lexa. “I can think of a few things to do to pass the time.”

Lexa smiled. “Oh you can, what would that be exactly?”

Clarke searched for Lexa’s lips in the dark and gently kissed her as she curled her hand around Lexa’s neck. Her fingers tangled in the soft dark strands of her hair. The kisses were soft and unrushed as Clarke enjoyed the sensation of Lexa’s lips on hers. _Mornings might be good after all if I can wake up like this._

Lexa softly kissed Clarke back. She rested her hand on Clarke’s hip and after several minutes of the leisurely kisses her hand moved to Clarke’s lower back, then her hand made its way up to Clark’s shoulder, meeting skin as the cloth from the tank top ended. Fingers lightly stroked up and down Clarke’s bare arm. Lexa loved the closeness of Clarke’s body as they continued to kiss. The rain faded into the background as the only thing she was aware of was Clarke.

Lexa lightly sucked Clarke’s lower lip into her mouth biting gently. When she released her lip she chased Clarke’s tongue with hers. She could hear Clarke’s breathing increasing as it matched her own rapid breathing. Lexa’s hand caressed down Clarke’s back and then moved around to touch Clarke’s abdomen. With a great deal of nervousness and a pounding heart Lexa moved her hand upward and tentatively touched Clarke’s left breast above her shirt. She heard Clarke moan and felt her shuddering against her. Spurred on by the reaction and her own growing excitement Lexa squeezed the breast gently and was rewarded with another groan from Clarke. _I love it when she does that._ Lexa felt Clarke’s nipple become harder beneath her hand and she trailed a finger down to lightly rub across it.

Clarke shook suddenly and tore her mouth away from Lexa’s “Oh god Lexa,” she gasped.

Lexa couldn’t see Clarke’s face in the dark but she could hear and feel Clarke’s fast and unsteady breathing. “Do you like this?” _Am I doing okay?_ Lexa continued to massage Clarke’s breast.

“Oh yes, honey, that feels really good.” Clark groaned. “Just like that.” Clarke could feel her excitement increase as Lexa touched her _. Let Lexa take the lead_. _She decides how far this goes._

Lexa continued her attention to Clarke’s firm breast as she marveled at every hitch of Clarke’s breath or the jerk of her body. She was enjoying the reaction she was getting from Clarke as she touched her. Clarke’s reaction and her own was much more than she had expected.

Clarke gently moved Lexa onto her back she straddled one of Lexa’s legs as she held herself over her love as she kissed her. She groaned against Lexa’s mouth as felt her other breast being cupped and squeeze by Lexa’s other hand. Her arms weakened slightly as she trembled above her. Clarke trailed her lips from Lexa’s, kissing her cheek as she kissed and licked at her neck and began sucking on a spot between Lexa’s neck and collarbone. She heard the groan from Lexa which was matched by her own as Lexa’s hands tightened on her breasts.

Waves of heat were coursing through Lexa and she wanted to touch more of Clarke’s skin. “Clarke, can I take off your shirt?” Lexa asked, her voice shaking.

Clarke leaned up and swallow heavily. “Anything you want.” She felt Lexa’s hands move to the hem of her shirt and with trembling hands inched it slowly up over Clarke’s head and with Clarke’s help, off her body. _Oh my god_. Clarke bit her lip as Lexa’s soft hands returned to her breasts and began exploring every inch of her skin. Clarke held herself in place giving Lexa time to touch her for however long Lexa desired _. She is in control._

Lexa held the heavy, firm breasts in her hands and then her fingers traveled all over them for several minutes, discovering, feeling the firmness and smoothness of Clarke’s skin. The hardness of her nipples. She could feel Clarke shaking above her as her breath rasped out. Lexa was breathing heavy too as her body was responding to how it felt to touch Clarke.

Her hands went up to cup Clarke’s face as she pulled Clarke gently down. “Kiss me.” Lexa felt Clarke shakenly lower herself and stretch out on top of her and she sought Clarke’s lips for gentle kissing. She rubbed her hands soothingly along Clarke’s naked back to try and calm the tremors and after several minutes of slow kissing their breathing became more normal. “Relax sweetheart, lay down on me.” Lexa felt Clarke move down to rest her head on Lexa’s chest. She stroked Clarke’s head and ran her fingers through her hair. The covers were somewhere down by their feet but she didn’t care, they were both plenty warm at the moment.

_Phew, that was intense. I never imagined it was going to feel like this._ “I love you Clarke.”

Clarke moved her head to look up at Lexa even though it was still too dark to see her. “I love you too.”

“Do you want your shirt back?” Lexa wasn’t sure where she put it. It was somewhere off to the side of the bed.

“If you don’t mind I think I’m good like this for now. I’ll get it later.” She didn’t want to move from the spot she was in. She didn’t know if she _could_ move right now.

“I don’t mind at all.” Lexa reached down and gently touched Clarke’s cheek.

“I’m not squishing you am I?”

“No, your fine.”

“Okay, I’m going to try and sleep for a while. Okay?” Clarke asked quietly.

“Of course honey.” Lexa herself wasn’t going to be able to stay awake much longer. She was awake long enough to hear Clarke’s breathing even out and with her hand still in Clarke’s hair she followed her in slumber.

 

Lexa woke first again later in the morning. The sun had come up and the morning sun shone through the curtains in Clarke’s bedroom. She looked over to Clarke who must have pulled the covers up over them last night. The sheets only partially covered Clarke who was sleeping on her back and she still had her tank top off. In the light of day Lexa could see Clarke’s breasts which she had so thoroughly touched just hours before. _Wow…she’s gorgeous…outstanding._ Her face reddened a little as her eyes travelled the curves in front of her.

_So beautiful and sweet._ Clarke was breathing softly and much more calmly than she was hours before as Lexa looked at her with a tender expression. She knew Clarke had let her do what she wanted this morning, and she could have taken it further if she had wanted to and part of her had. _Those feelings were powerful_. The excitement she felt was all new and wonderful but as she explored Clarke she could feel how shaky she was and hear her labored breathing. It had been a long time since Clarke had been touched like that and she had just wanted to gather Clarke tenderly in her arms and hold her. Even though Clarke hadn’t yet touch her the same way that she had Clarke, Lexa was happy with how far things went. They had time for more some other time.

Lexa reached down and pulled the covers all the way up over them and making sure Clarke was all covered she moved closer to Clarke and tried to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the story tag as mild smut. I don't know if this applied to the chapter or not, but will put a note that the chapter rating has changed when writing similar scenes.


	31. Chapter 31

 

When Clarke woke up some time later she was curled around Lexa’s back and Lexa’s hair was tickling her face. She reached up and smoothed it down. She was only mildly surprised that Lexa was still in bed with her. Lexa was still recovering and had sporadic sleep the past few days, which didn’t make for hopping out of bed at the crack of dawn to go running appealing. Running under and conditions wasn’t appealing to Clarke. Smiling happily that Lexa was still in bed, she snuggled in closer to her back and kissed her shoulder.

Clarke knew that she should probably get up, find her shirt and make something for breakfast. Tilting her head up Clarke looked at the clock. _Yep, technically still breakfast time._ It wouldn’t be long and they would be having lunch. Breakfast or lunch, it didn’t matter as her stomach made the decision for her to get up. Slowly as to not wake Lexa she moved back and sat up in bed. She found her tank top on the floor. She smiled as she put it on thinking about that morning and how it had come to be on the floor.

Lexa’s exploration of her upper body had been slow and amazing. It had been a long time since she had been touched like that and nothing in her memory could compare to that morning. Clarke wished that she could have seen Lexa’s face to witness the emotions and been able to look into her eyes while Lexa touched her, at least in those moments when her own eyes were not shut tight due to the pleasure that she felt. If she would have been able to gaze into Lexa’s eyes and see the expressions that crossed her face it would have made it much more intense than it already had been.

Once in the kitchen and looking in the refrigerator Clarke pulled out some eggs, vegetables and cheese. She could make some omelets which would work for them either as breakfast or lunch. She was surprised to hear the bedroom door close and looked up as Lexa walked through the doorway. Lexa had a small shy smile on her face as she tried to finger comb her hair into some order.

Lexa continued over to where Clarke stood by the counter. “Hi.” Lexa quickly kissed Clarke then wrapped her arms around Clarke for a hug.

“Hello.” Clarke held Lexa close to her and happily hugged her. “How are you this morning?” Clarke asked she stepped back to lean against the counter.

“I’m good. I’m surprised I slept as long as I did.”

Clarke reached out to take Lexa’s hand. “Me too, actually. I thought you would be up way earlier than me.”

“Well actually I was.” Lexa looked down as she reached out and rubbing Clarke’s stomach before her eyes met Clarke’s again. “Twice.” A slow smile spread across her face. “I’m sure you remember when I woke up the first time.”

Clarke slowly tugged Lexa closer and very gently kissed her. “I do and I’m very glad that I did was awake too.”

“Me too.” Lexa looked down at Clarke’s cleavage. The tank top shirt she wore showed the upper curves of Clarke’s breasts. Lexa had her hands on Clarke’s shoulder and the fingers of her right hand slowly traced its way down from the shoulder, past the collar bone to the inner curve of Clarke’s left breast. She heard Clarke’s sharp intake of air. Lexa’s green eyes glanced up to Clarke’s, whose eyes, which had closed at the touch were slowly reopening. “I like how you sound when I touch you.”

Clarke swallowed. “I like it when you touch me.” She reached up to grip the back of Lexa’s neck and leaned in to kiss her, her tongue skimming Lexa’s lips seeking entrance. They kissed for several minutes, Lexa’s hand on Clarke’s breast as it was trapped between their bodies.

“Oh god.” Lexa gasped as she was the first to pull away from the kiss. She clutched at Clarke’s upper arms to steady herself.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and overwhelmed with emotion held onto her for several minutes like her life depended on it.

Lexa felt the trembling and whisper “Are you okay?” close to Clarke’s ear.

Clarke struggled for composure as she loosened her hold on Lexa. “Yes, are you?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded taking a step back and smiled softly at Clarke _. This is a great way to begin a day._

“Good.” Clarke nodded. “So…um…are you hungry?”

“Starving actually.” Lexa could feel her stomach rumble.

“I was going to make some veggie omelets. Does that sound good to you?”

“That sounds great. Would you like some help?”

“Sure if you wouldn’t mind helping cut up veggies?” Clarke reached for a cutting board and knife. “While you do that I’ll get the cheese grated.”

Lexa stood next to Clarke as they worked on breakfast. She concentrated on what she was doing and didn’t quite catch what Clarke had just said to her. “What?”

“I asked you had said you woke up before me twice. When was the other time?”

“Oh, sometime this morning after the sun came up. You were sound asleep.” _And beautiful._

“Were you awake long?” Clarke picked up the grater after she was done with the cheese and walked to the sink.

“Long enough to admire your boobs in the daylight. They are very nice by the way.” Lexa chuckled when she heard the grater bounce onto the floor and turned around to look at Clarke. One reddened face met another.

“Um…thank you.” Clarke bent over and picked up the grater and put it in the sink.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Lexa said sincerely. She actually surprised herself by saying it out loud, though it was true. Clarke had nice breasts.

“No it’s okay, I’m not embarrassed.” Clarke turned to Lexa. “From what I’ve seen when you had taken your shirt off, yours are very nice too.” She said honestly as she kissed Lexa on the nose and then got out a pan to do the eggs in. “Can you make some toast for us and get the orange juice?”

Lexa smiled at the compliment. “Sure.” She slightly squeezed Clarke’s arm as she walked by her to work on the toast and get the orange juice.

 

They had hung around Clarke’s house for most of the afternoon and Lexa had helped Clarke make a pie to take for dessert at her parent’s house. Clarke had gotten a text from her mother saying that her grandma was going to be joining them for dinner so Clarke was excited that Lexa would get to meet her favorite grandma.

They did venture out for a little walk around the neighborhood earlier as they enjoyed the more normal temps for this time of year and now they were in Clarke’s truck driving out to her parents. The drive took them just outside of town. The driveway to Clarke’s parents’ house was long as the house sat back away from the road. Clarke parked in front of the garage next to a red Buick that her grandma owned.

“Is this where you lived growing up?” Lexa asked taking in the Cape Cod style home and large yard.

“Yes.” Clarke said, getting out of the truck. “We moved in when I was two.”

Clarke led them up the sidewalk and Lexa followed as Clarke walked right in the front door. They followed the voices coming from the kitchen that was off to the left of the living room. “Mom. Grandma Betty.” Clarke went and hugged first Abby then an older woman with short, greying blonde hair. “Grandma, I want you to meet my girlfriend Lexa.”

With a smile Clarke’s grandma came over and hugged Lexa, who was surprised at the greeting. “It’s very nice to meet you.” She held Lexa’s hands in hers. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Hello Lexa, how are you feeling?” Abby asked as she set a pot of coffee on the table.

“Much better, thanks.” Lexa replied.

“Mom, where is Dad at?” Clarke grabbed a plate of cookies that sat on the counter and put them on the table for her mother.

“He’s outback getting the grill going.”

“Why don’t we all sit down for a bit?” Grandma Betty suggested.

“Anyone want coffee?” Abby asked.

“Yes, dear.” Grandma Betty said. Both Lexa and Clarke shook their heads.

“So Clarke how is your job going?” Betty asked taking a sip of her coffee as she looked at Clarke.

“We are pretty busy most days, which is good or bad depending on how you look at it. I work with some pretty great people.” _Except for Finn, he is an ass and I’m glad he’s not there anymore._ “Most days I love what I do.”

“It was through her job that she met Lexa.” Abby told Betty.

“Yes, you two helped save a little girl. I had cut out the article that was in the paper.” Betty remembered. “So then you two kept in touch afterwards.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lexa responded as Clarke looked at her and they shared a soft smile.

“We became friends after that and I just couldn’t get her off my mind.” Clarke admitted to her grandmother. “Fortunately for me she was feeling the same way.” Clarke laid her hand on top of Lexa’s were it sat on the table. They shared an affectionate glance. “We finally admitted we had feelings for each other and here we are.”

“I can tell you love each other very much.” Betty observed.

“We do grandma.” Clarke said looking at Lexa. “I’m very happy.”

“Me too.” Lexa said gazing adoringly back at Clarke.

“Are they always this mushy?” Betty asked Abby. “My blood sugar is going up just from watching these two look at each other.” She teased.

“Yes, pretty much.” Abby replied as she refilled her mother’s coffee cup.

“Haha, very funny.” Clarke laughed. “Since it usually takes dad forever to get the grill going I’m going to go show Lexa my old room.”

“If you’re not back by the time dinner is done I will come and get you.” Abby said. “And no funny stuff while you’re up there.”

Clarke laughed and Lexa’s eyes widened slightly as she smiled at both Abby and Betty and stood and followed Clarke back into the living room and up the stairs.

Clarke opened the door right at the top of the stairs and they went in. Clarke’s old room looked almost exactly how it did the day she moved out. Several pictures of her and her friends lined the walls, there were a few posters and her own drawings along the wall as well. The desk that she use to sit at and do homework, a bookcase, her dresser and a double bed made up the rest of the furniture in the room.

Lexa looked at the posters. “So you’re a Pink, Kelly Clarkson and Taylor Swift fan?” She also noticed posters of Joan Jett and Pat Benatar.

Clarke laughed as she sat down on her bed. “Yeah I am.” She patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Come sit next to me.”

Lexa sat down next to Clarke. “Your grandma seems nice.”

“She is. She is my favorite one, but don’t tell my Dad. He thinks his mom is.” Clarke put her finger up in front of her lips.

“Okay, I won’t.” Lexa smiled.

“Grandma Kerry is nice too but her and my grandpa have a hard time with me being a lesbian.”

“Oh?” Lexa reached over and began rubbing Clarke’s back.

“It’s a religion thing. Their church teaches it’s wrong and they had been going there, well since they were my age so fifty some years. When I first came out it was very hard on them, they were torn over their love of me and what they have been taught for years.”

“I’m sorry.” _Guess that is one good thing about not being close to family_. _Don’t have to worry about disappointing anyone._

“So we have had some emotional conversations over the years and sometimes it seems like they get it and other times they don’t. I know they are against gay marriage and they were glad that I wasn’t dating. They believed it was okay for me to be gay as long as I didn’t have a girlfriend.”

“Sorry to disappoint them.” Lexa said in a tone that really meant she wasn’t sorry _. Sorry not sorry_.

“Oh, I don’t care if they approve or not. Least they didn’t treat me any different and they will be nice to you when they meet you. The nice thing is they live in Florida and I don’t get to see them too often.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand. “Grandma Betty has supported me from the beginning, which is also one of the many reasons she is my favorite grandma. She hasn’t said anything specific to me but I think she is bisexual.”

“What makes you think that?” Lexa thumb made circles on top of Clarke’s hand.

“She has this really old photograph that she keeps of this woman. She keeps it on the end table next to her recliner at home. I don’t know who she is. I’ve asked before when I was younger and she had gotten this sad look on her face but she never did tell me.”

“Old lover maybe.”

“Yeah, I think so but she has never talked about it.” Clarke shrugged.

“In her time she had to keep it quieter than we do now.”

“That is true.”

“Speaking of photographs do you have any of Sara?” Lexa asked. _I’m still curious_.

“No, I got rid of them years ago. There was no reason for me to hold onto them.” Clarke looked at Lexa thoughtfully. “Still wanting to know what she looks like, huh?”

“Yeah.” Lexa nodded. She knew that she wasn’t in any competition for Clarke’s affection but she was still curious about what the other woman looked like.

Clarke remembered she still had her high school yearbooks. “Oh wait, I can show you what she looked like.” Clarke got up and went to her bookcase and brought back the yearbook from her senior year. She flipped through some pages. “Here she is.” Clarke watched Lexa’s face to see her reaction.

Lexa looked at the color photograph of Clarke’s first love with curiosity. Sara was a beautiful and very feminine looking Hispanic woman. “She’s very pretty.”

“She is.” Clarke agreed placing her hand on Lexa’s knee. “But you are so much more beautiful and in case you’ve forgotten I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa started flipping through the pages. “Where is your high school picture?” She found Clarke’s name and picture. “There you are. Wow, you look exactly the same.”

“I should hope so, it hasn’t been that long ago.” Clarke laughed. She scooter further back up against her headboard and leaned back.

Moving up so she could sit next to her Lexa still had the yearbook and flipped to the back to see if Clarke’s picture appeared anywhere else.

“If you say something to my mother she will gladly pull out my baby pictures to show you.” Clarke said leaning over and putting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Oh really?” Lexa put the yearbook aside and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist.

“Yeah, she probably already has them out and waiting to show them after dinner.”

Lexa laughed. “I would love to see your baby pictures.”

“Well then if mom doesn’t have them out I will show them to you.”

“Thank you.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead.

“Do you have pictures of when you were little?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, I have all the pictures of me growing up. Next time you come over to my place I will get them out and show you.”

Clarke tilted her head up to kiss Lexa for several minutes before reluctantly moving away. “We should probably head back down, see if my mom needs any help.”

“Okay.”

They both back down to the kitchen Clarke’s mom and Grandmother were still in the kitchen talking. “Your father is still not done grilling.”

“We should probably go out and say hello.” Clarke said.

“Why don’t you head out and see if you can’t hurry him up. We will keep Lexa company.” Betty said. “Is that okay with you Lexa?”

“Sure.” Lexa smiled at the older woman.”

Clarke offered a sympathetic smile to Lexa as she headed towards the door. Lexa smiled back. She would be okay.

“Hey Dad.” Clarke said as she stepped out onto the patio.

“There’s my girl.” Jake hugged Clarke with one arm. He held tongs in his right hand. “Lexa come with you?”

“Yeah she is inside. Grandma is going to be chatting her up.”

“Least she won’t be as hard on her as your mother was. It will still be a few minutes for everything to be done. Did your mother send you out here to hurry me up?”

“No, I came out to say hi.” Clarke sat down in one of the patio chairs. “Though I’m sure mom is getting a little impatient.”

“Yeah well, I’m sure she is ready to eat.”

“Me too.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Your mother and I took the week off of the trial and would like to go to court with you.” Jake said. “We want to be there to support you.”

“You guys didn’t have to do that dad.” Clarke said. “But I appreciate it and glad that you’re going.”

“We wanted to make sure you had a lot of support.” He lifted the grill lid. “Looks like these are done.” He put the chicken and grilled vegetables on a platter and they went into the house. Everyone sat down at the table to eat.

“So Lexa when do you go back to work?” Abby asked as she passed a bowl of peas around.

“Monday morning.”

“If she is up to it, the doctor said she could take a few more day off.” Clarke said.

“I’m fine though.” Lexa looked at Clarke and offered a small smile. “Really. I’m ready to go back to work.” _Only drawback is that I won’t get to see Clarke every day._ Lexa reached out to take Clarke’s hand underneath the table and squeezed lightly in reassurance.

“And I go back tomorrow at 6pm.” _Then Lexa will be going home._ Clarke knew they both needed to go back and take care of their responsibilities, she had been gone from work long enough but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“You should come and visit me at home Clarke. I actually have something I want to give you.” Betty said. Her eyes glancing to Lexa.

“Oh, what is it?”

“Just come over sometime soon and you will see.”

“Okay grandma.” _I wonder what that is about._ “Is Tuesday soon enough? That will be my next day off.”

“Tuesday afternoon will work.” Betty said.

“So any plans for your next weekend off?” Abby asked Clarke and Lexa.

“Nothing other than the fire department picnic.” Clarke looked at Lexa. “That is the weekend before the trial. I think all I would like to do is rest and relax.” Clarke saw Lexa nod at that idea. “I think the both of us are going to need it.”

“Did your father tell you that we are going to go to court with you?” Abby asked.

“I will be there too dear.” Betty announced.

“Thank you all. I really do appreciate your support.”

Abby looked at Lexa. “Lexa you will let us know when you have to go back and testify too? We would like to be there to support you as well.”

“Of course, thank you.” Lexa was truly touched that Clarke’s family would want to be there for her too.

They talked amongst themselves during the dinner, then with coffee in hand they went to the living room where Abby, true to Clarke’s prediction had photo albums and home movies out to show Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated. Hope everyone is going to have a safe and fun Memorial Day weekend.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will go with a mature rating again for the following chapter.

 

“You were such a cute baby.” Lexa said as Clarke drove them back to her place. “I especially loved the pictures of you with cake smeared on your face when you were one year old.”

“Yeah, I really did get it all over.”

Abby had explained that as soon as the cake was set before Clarke she had dug her hands in it and started playing, then taking big handfuls of it she tried to eat it. Frosting ended up everywhere, including her eyes and Abby had to take wailing little Clarke to the bathroom to clean her eyes out.

“I enjoyed looking at the pictures and the movies. It was neat seeing you grown up.” Lexa reached over and held Clarke’s hand.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it and now you know every single embarrassing thing about my childhood.” Clarke turned her head to look in Lexa’s direction with a smile on her face before her eyes went back to the road.

“Your mom did take particular delight in sharing those stories, didn’t she?”

“Oh yes, she loves to tell them.”

A few minutes later Clarke pulled into the driveway and they went into the house. Putting the container her mom gave her of the leftovers in the refrigerator she got out a bottle of water. She leaned against the counter and sipped remembering how Lexa had laughed at her mother’s stories. It was nice to have the people she loved the most together for the evening.

Lexa walked into the kitchen and Clarke offered her the bottle of water and Lexa took a drink out of it. After handing it back she leaned against the counter next to Clarke. “I’ve been thinking about getting a dog.”

“You have?” Clarke turned to look at Lexa. This was the first time Clarke heard that Lexa wanted a pet.

“Yeah, recently I have. We had several dogs on the farm while I was growing up but they were mainly outdoor farm dogs. I would feed them and pay attention to them but they were not really my pets. Then I saw the pictures of you with your dog Barkly and I really want one.”

Barkly had been Clarke’s black, white and tan Beagle that she had from the ages of five to fifteen. “I think that is a good idea honey.” Clarke patted Lexa’s upper arm. She liked the idea. “You have all that space out there and it would be good company for you.” _When I’m not there_.

“So you wouldn’t mind then that a dog would be there when you came over?” Lexa was pretty sure it wouldn’t be an issue but she wanted to ask just in case.

“Of course not.” Clarke smiled. “I actually really like the idea.” _I miss having a dog._ “We can play with him and take him for walks together if you want?”

“I would love that.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke for a hug.

“What kind of dog would you want?” Clarke asked when the hug ended.

“I’m not sure. I figured I would just go to the Human Society and adopt one. Would you like to go with me when I go?”

“Absolutely.” Clarke smiled brightly at the idea of going with Lexa to pick out her dog. “When would you like to go?”

“Maybe later in the week we can start looking.” Lexa thought about her schedule. “I need to get back in the office and see what is coming up for the next several days and see what the organizations hours are for sure. If we can on Thursday or Friday does that work for you?”

“Yes I’m off those days.”

“Okay, so we have some tentative plans to do that.” Lexa said with a smile.

“I can’t wait and I’m happy for you. I think you will enjoy having a dog.”

Lexa pulled Clarke into an embrace. “He can keep me company when you’re not there. I will miss you this week.”

Clarke’s hands rested on Lexa’s upper chest.” I will miss you too honey. We should get together after I talk to my grandma on Tuesday.”

“Oh yeah, she wanted you to come over.” Lexa remembered. “Any idea why?”

Clarke shook her head. “I have no idea.”

“Call me when you are done then.” Lexa put a strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ear to get it out of Clarke’s face.

“I will.”

 

The TV was the only light on in the living room as Clarke sat in the corner of the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her. Lexa leaned on her side against her with her head in the crook of Clarke’s shoulder, Lexa legs between her own as Clarke held her close.

Clarke loved holding Lexa like this. Lexa always worried that she was squashing Clarke when she was laying against her but she wasn’t. Clarke was very comfortable as they sat in silence watching the TV. When she started her shift tomorrow it was going to be a long 24 hours.

Lexa wasn’t paying much attention to what was on the TV. She was in Clarke’s arms and felt safe and loved. She didn’t want the weekend to end. It had started out pretty rough but it had some really nice moments, dinner at Clarke’s parents was nice and especially this morning when she discovered what it was like to touch Clarke’s breasts. _Yes that was very nice_. It was an emotionally powerful, intimate moment for them both. She had pulled Clarke down onto her then, to bring comfort to Clarke and to calm down the emotions that had been coursing through her. She knew if they were going to have any type of that kind of intimacy tonight she was going to have to initiate it. Clarke was letting her set the pace.

Wanting that intimacy and wanting Clarke to touch her Lexa kissed the soft skin of Clarke’s neck slowly three times. She felt Clarke tilt her head back and Clarke’s hands tighten on her side where her hands rested. Lexa smiled, knowing that Clarke’s neck was very sensitive. Lexa reached up and cupped the opposite side of the neck that she was kissing she increased the pressure of her lips. She lightly sucked at a little bit of the flesh underneath her lips as Clarke let out a long groan.

Clarke’s left hand found its way into Lexa’s hair and supported her head. “Lexa.” Clarke murmured as Lexa continued to kiss and lick her neck, driving her crazy. Clarke felt Lexa’s lips leave her neck as Lexa sat up. Clarke looked at her, waiting to see what Lexa was going to do.

“Lay down Clarke.” Lexa softly requested. “Please.”

Clarke stared into the intense green eyes gazing back at her and shifted down lower onto the couch. “Like this?” She asked Lexa with a smile on her face.

Lexa returned the smile. “Yes, thank you.” Lexa lowered herself back down on Clarke and gently kissed her. Lexa’s long brown hair formed a soft canopy around them and Clarke reached up and gently pulled the hair back, holding it in place with one hand as Lexa felt the other one press against her back. Lexa continued to kiss Clarke softly, unhurried. She loved the feeling of Clarke underneath her, the pressure of Clarke’s hands on her back, the way Clarke’s lips tasted and the increase of Clarke’s breathing.

Clarke’s hand moved from Lexa’s upper back down to her lower and moved the hem of the shirt just enough so her fingers could touch Lexa’s skin. She opened her mouth as Lexa’s soft warm tongue pressed against hers. _She is such an amazing kisser._ Her fingers on Lexa’s back drew small circles. _I love her so much._ Lexa’s lips left hers and moved down to her neck. When Lexa sucked her ear lobe into her mouth she jerked, arching against her moaning. “Oh god Lexa.”

Lexa released the earlobe and leaned up and looked down searching Clarke’s blue eyes. . “I love you.”

“I love you too, so very much.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek. Lexa’s long curly hair slowly fell down to frame her face. “You are so beautiful.” Clarke said reverently.

Lexa opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it, shaking her head slightly Lexa looked down at Clarke’s lips before she leaned down to kiss Clarke. After several slow kisses Lexa leaned back up. “I want you to touch me Clarke, the way you let me touch you this morning.”

Clarke gazed up into Lexa’s darkened green eyes seeing the longing in them. “Anything you want.” Clarke said softly. _Whenever you want for however long you want._ “Do you want to stay here or go into the bedroom?”

“Umm…maybe we should go back to the bedroom. I’m not sure if I can make it back there later.” Lexa quietly laughed.

“Okay.” Clarke smiled at Lexa who was still mostly on top of her. “You’ll need to let me up.”

“Oh, yeah that might help.” Lexa moved off of Clarke and offered a hand to help her up.

They moved to the bedroom. “Do you want the light on?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.”

Clarke turned the bedside lamp on and then stood looking at Lexa who stood at the foot of the bed. Lexa’s eyes were locked on hers as she slowly walked towards her. Clarke took both of Lexa’s hands in hers and gently brushed Lexa’s lips with her own. “Would you like to lay down?” She watched Lexa nod. Maintaining eye contact Clarke asked. “Do you want your shirt left on or off?”

“Off.” Lexa replied and reached for the hem of her shirt.

“Please…let me?” Clarke waited for the nod from Lexa before gathering the material and slowly pulling the shirt up over Lexa’s head. Clarke watched Lexa’s hair fell gently back down onto her shoulders. She looked down to Lexa’s bra covered breasts, this time free of the flour that covered them the first time she seen her without a shirt. She slipped her finger under a bra strap. “This off too?”

Lexa swallowed heavily and nodded as Clarke reached around with both hands to undo her bra clasp. Then Clarke slowly pulled the straps down exposing Lexa’s naked breasts to the air and Clarke’s gaze.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s breasts with reverence. They were a little smaller than her own and as nice as she had imagined. “You are beautiful.” Watching Lexa’s face she reached up with one hand to lightly touch the top of the right breast and as her fingers slide around to the side she watched Lexa suck in her lower lip and close her eyes. Clarke glided her knuckles over Lexa’s nipple and Lexa groaned.

“Oh my god…I think I need to lie down now.” _Or else I’m going to fall down._

Lexa laid down on her back and Clarke moved next to her on her side. She reached out and touched the warm skin of Lexa’s stomach. She rubbed the hard abdomen for several moments before moving up to Lexa’s breasts. Her fingers trailed over first one then the other breast. Clarke laid like that for several minutes just lightly touching Lexa’s breasts, occasionally touching them more firmly. She wanted Lexa to get use to her touch. Clarke kept glancing at Lexa’s face. Sometimes her eyes were closed or she would be biting her lip. Currently her eyes were closed and mouth slightly open and she was breathing rapidly. “Are you doing okay?” Clarke asked with concern.

Lexa nodded and opened her eyes. Reaching up and grasping the back of Clarke’s head, pulling her down into a heated kiss. Clarke cupped Lexa’s breast gently squeezing it. Lexa groaned and Clarke could feel Lexa intensify the kiss. Lexa’s nipple was hard beneath her palm as she moved her palm back and forth over it.

 _Oh my god, oh my god._ Lexa’s body was responding to Clarke’s touch. The excitement was nothing like she had ever felt before and it was shooting straight to her groin. Breaking off the kiss her lips went to Clarke’s neck as she licked and gently sucked along the length of her neck. Getting low on Clarke’s neck Lexa bit down a little harder and sucked at the spot.

“Y-you…unggh…you’re…” Whatever Clarke was going to say was lost in the sensations she was feeling as Lexa continued to suck at her neck. _Oh god she’s going to leave a mark._

Lexa released Clarke’s neck and looked at the mark she left. _Mine. You are mine._ She moved back to Clarke’s lips and moved so Clarke was force to lay down on her back. Lexa straddled one of Clarke’s legs as her tongue sought Clarke’s.

Clarke tried to get her hands so she was cupping both of Lexa’s breasts as they passionately kissed. Lexa moved back so Clarke could do so and she felt Lexa’s hand on her breast. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to suck air in through her nose as Lexa continued to massage her breast.

Lexa gentled the kisses. “Off, I want this off.” She tugged at the hem of Clarke’s shirt. “I want to see you.” Lexa helped Clarke sit up and they both pulled the shirt over Clarke’s head. Clarke reached behind her back and unhooked her bra which then got tossed to the side.

Now they both were naked from the waist up as they both gazed at each other in the soft light of the lamp. Lexa reached out and touched Clarke’s breast and Clarke sucked in some air.

Lexa looked at Clarke with a gentle expression and then back down to her hand that was touching Clarke. Her hand was trembling.

Clarke watched Lexa as she continued to gently touch her for several minutes. Clark lips met Lexa as the other woman leaned over and gently kissed her. It was meant to express love and intimacy.

“I want to feel your skin on mine and fall asleep in your arms.” Lexa said quietly.

“I want that too.” Clarke laid back down and settle Lexa on top of her. Their upper bodies nestled together for the first time without any barriers. Her hands trailed up and down on Lexa’s naked back. _There is nothing better than this._

“I kind of got carried away there.” Lexa said. “On your neck. Sorry.”

“That’s okay honey. It felt amazing. You feel amazing.”

“It’s my first time giving a hickey.” Lexa chuckled _. It was so hot._

“I’ll have to look at it later.” Clarke took a deep breath as she relaxed. Her heart was still beating fairly fast. She was glad that they had slowed things down.

“I really liked it when you touched me. It felt amazing.” _I’ve never felt anything like it._

“I like it too and I like it when you touch me. You feel so good.”

Lexa tilted her head up and kissed Clarke’s chin. “You feel good. I love you.”

“I love you too. Do you think you can sleep?”

“Oh yeah. Goodnight babe.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no sex yet. Felt it was important for Clarke to reciprocate 2nd base and to increase their level of intimacy.


	33. Chapter 33

Lexa woke up still lying on top of Clarke. Clarke’s arms were not around her anymore having slid off of Lexa as she fell asleep. Lexa slowly leaned up to look at Clarke. Neither one of them had turned the lamp off so she could see Clarke’s face as she slept. _She is so beautiful._ Clarke’s head was turned to the right and Lexa could see the deep purple bruise she left on Clarke’s neck. _Least I had enough control I got it down low._ Lexa hoped that the collar of Clarke’s shirt would cover it, still she enjoyed what she was doing in order to leave the mark. She also loved falling asleep on top of Clarke last night without any clothing to get in the way.

Lexa leaned down and quickly kissed the curve of Clarke’s breast. She wasn’t going to do any more than that without Clarke being awake, and carefully moved over to the side of Clarke where she laid with her head on the pillow. Falling asleep on Clarke had been amazing but Lexa didn’t think she would be able to stay there all night. She wasn’t one to really sleep on her stomach but a few hours like that, with Clarke’s arms around her, she could do that. Leaning over so she could reach the lamp Lexa turned it off and setting back down next to Clarke and fell back to sleep.

 

Clarke turned her neck to the side to look at the hickey Lexa gave her. It wasn’t huge size wise but it was dark enough to be noticed _. I’m going to get so much shit at work if my shirt doesn’t cover it._ She smiled at her reflection. _But I don’t care._ Lexa had marked her and she would wear it proudly if it could be seen above her shirt collar. The Chief might not be too thrilled if it showed but Clarke would deal with it.

Clarke finished toweling off after her shower and quickly got dressed. She was going to take Lexa out for breakfast then they were going to Lexa’s place to spend the day together till it was time for her to go to work.

She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Lexa sat on the couch, her bag beside her. “I’m almost ready.”

“Take your time sweetie.” Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled.

“I just want to get one thing.” Clarke walked into the second bedroom where she had a small bed but also her art supplies. She picked up a framed drawing and walked back out into the living room and handed it to Lexa. “I didn’t forget that you asked for this but I’m sorry that it’s taken this long to get it to you.”

Lexa looked at the drawing of Clarke that she had asked Clarke to do for her. She looked up at Clarke with a smile on her face. “Thank you so much for this. It’s really good and I appreciate it so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Clarke was glad to have done it for her. “Shall we go get something to eat now?”

“Yes,” Lexa stood and kissed Clarke quickly then put the frame in her bag and they headed to the restaurant.

 

“You mentioned something about wanting to go camping?” Lexa reminded Clarke as they sat at the restaurant eating breakfast. “Do you still want to go?”

“Yeah, I would like to. It should be fun.”

“Do you know when you would like to and where?”

Clarke nibbled on a piece of toast as she thought. “Well as far as the where goes I will let you pick.” She smiled at Lexa. “You would know where the good campgrounds are.”

“Okay I can find us a place. Do you want it modern or more rustic?”

“Right next to bathrooms with showers would be great.” Clarke smiled. _No smelly porta potties._

“Okay.” Lexa laughed. “I know a few places. So days’ work for you?”

“I would like to do it on a weekend. Either a Friday/Saturday or Saturday/Sunday.” Clarke thought. “The weekend before the trial is the next time my days off will work and that is also when we have the fire fighter picnic.”

“We could still go camping then if you want?” Lexa took a drink of her coffee. “It would be a good way to relax before the trial.”

“Okay, let me check my schedule to make sure.”

“Sure. No problem and if for some reason you can’t we can try for the next time you have that time off.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Clarke said as she continued to work on her breakfast.

 

Lexa walked into her home. “Wow, it feels like forever since I’ve been here.” She put her keys on a bookshelf. “I’m going to go put my stuff away. Make yourself at home.”

Clarke sat down on the couch to wait while Lexa went into the bedroom and looked at her with a small smile when she came back and sat next to her on the couch. She reached out to hold her hand.

“So we had a really interesting weekend.” Clarke began with a smile.

“Very, but it was good.” Lexa agreed, lightly squeezing Clarke’s hand and giving the other woman an affectionate look.

“You know I was terrified right? When you went to the hospital.” Clarke admitted.

“I know Clarke.” Lexa nodded looking at Clarke. “I’m sorry that you were scared. I would never deliberately do anything to scare you, and I worry about you too.”

“I know honey. And I know my job is dangerous but I promise not to put myself in deliberate danger.”

“You better not.” Lexa gave Clarke a very serious look before her lips slowly formed a smile.

“And the rest of the weekend…our taking things a little further. Was that good for you?”

Lexa turned so she was facing Clarke. “Yes Clarke, it was good for me.” Lexa took a noticeable breath. “I’ve never felt as safe and loved as when we have been together. I love that you are letting me discover at my own pace what it is like to be with you sexually.”

“That goes for me too. I’m learning what you like and how you like to be touched.”

“I’m liking everything so far.” Lexa laughed.

“Me too, more than you realize.”

“I’m glad because I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing.” Lexa looked away quickly then back at Clarke with a small smile.

“Oh my god honey. You’re doing just fine.” Clarke tried to reassure her. “You’ve make me really excited with your touch and kisses, especially my neck. That drives me wild.”

“Your touch excites me too and it really excites me to hear you, knowing that you like what I’m doing to you.” Lexa admitted with a blush.

“I really do like it sweetie. So it’s all good?”

“Yes.”

“Good. It’s very important to me that you’re comfortable.”

“I am thanks to you. You don’t push me or make me feel uncomfortable.”

“Never…I would never do that. I’ve enjoyed the touching but I really just like getting to hold you. I like feeling you close and we don’t have to take our clothes off for that.” Clarke said sincerely.

“I really like cuddling with you too.”

“Want to do some cuddling before I have to go?” Clarke asked, trying to get in as much closeness as she could with the woman she loved.

“I would love too.” Lexa tugged Clarke up and they walked back to Lexa’s room.

Clarke smiled as she saw the stuffed dog that she had given Lexa sitting on the bed. Lexa moved the stuffed animal onto her dresser than sat down and moved to the center of the bed.

“Come here babe.” Lexa said as she leaned back down on the pillow. “I want to hold you.”

Clarke got on the bed and settle down next to Lexa placing her head on her right breast.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. “Comfy?”

“Hmm, very.” Clarke rested her arm across Lexa’s stomach.

“Good.” Lexa sighed contently.

 

 

 

Clarke put her bag in her locker and sighed. She really hated getting emotional, especially while she was on her way to work. She had left Lexa’s forty-five minutes earlier. They held each other and tenderly kissed before Clarke went out to her truck and headed to work. That was when the tears started. She wasn’t exactly sure why it was that she was crying, it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to see Lexa in a couple of days and they would text or talk on the phone in the meantime. It seemed to becoming a habit with her feeling like this when she had to come to work after being with her.

“Look who’s finally back. How was your weekend?” Octavia asked when she came into the locker room.

“It was good Octavia. How was yours?” Clarke shut her locker and sat down on the bench.

“Good. Lincoln and I went away for the weekend.” Octavia opened up her locker and started changing clothes.

Clarke turned her back to her. “Where did you guys go?”

“An amusement park. You know for a big strong manly man you wouldn’t think he would scream like a little girl on a rollercoaster.”

Clarke laughed. “Did you have fun?”

“Oh yeah, it was a blast. You and Lexa should go sometime. How is she doing by the way?”

“She had to stay one night in the hospital and she was really tired afterwards but she recovered really well. There were no complications.”

“That is great Clarke.” Octavia finished changing and closed her locker door and started putting on her boots. “By the way you can turn around now.” Octavia said with amusement.

Clarke turned around and saw Octavia look at her. “What?”

Octavia came over and pulled Clarke’s collar down. “Way to go Lexa.” Octavia said, impressed.

Clarke blushed and slapped Octavia’s hand away. “Keep your hands to yourself Octavia.”

Octavia laughed. “Well I guess you _did_ have a good weekend and Lexa is feeling better.”

“Yes, it was very nice weekend. I really miss her.” Clarke admitted.

“That’s normal Clarke. I miss Lincoln and we are practically living together.”

“You are?” Clarke was surprised.

“Yeah on my days off I’m either at his place or he is at mine”

Both Octavia’s and Clarke’s pagers went off and without another word they headed towards the ambulance as they listened to the call announcement.

 

When Clarke left Lexa went to the office to look over the log books to see what had happened while she was gone. On her desk she found a get well card that had been signed by her coworkers _. How sweet._ It all had been quiet while she was gone. There were a few campers that had braved the colder weather. The coming forecast was more normal so she anticipated that the coming week and weekend they would fill up again.

She had been happy to hold Clarke earlier. They had actually taken a nap before Clarke woke up with plenty of time to get to work. She held Clarke close before she left. Her fingers tangled in Clarke’s golden hair as she kissed her softly. It was hard to see her go.

Lexa walked into her bedroom. She had placed Clarke’s drawing of herself on her dresser. Grabbing Sparky she sat down on the bed _. ”_ Well buddy,” she addressed the stuffed animal. “It’s just you and me.” _I miss her and I’m talking to a stuffed animal_. _How self-sufficient am I not being right now_? Lexa shook her head and sat the animal back down in its spot and went out into the living room and to a book case and pulled out a small book on area camp grounds. She wasn’t going to feel sorry for herself and was going to keep herself busy by finding the perfect camping spot for Clarke.

 

Clarke and Octavia made their way with the stretcher across the field of the high school girls’ softball stadium. The pitcher had taken a hard line drive to the face and when she tried to get back up she collapsed. Her team was surrounding her when they arrived and the athletic trainer held a bag of ice to the girl’s face and was trying to clean up some of the blood.

Clarke and Octavia asked the crowd to move back and they began their assessment.

“Is her parent’s here?” Octavia asked the coach as she put the blood pressure cuff around the girl’s arm.

“No, but we called them. They are out of town and will meet Megan at the hospital.”

“We are going to get you checked out honey.” Clarke talked softly to the girl. “And take you to the hospital so they can do some x-rays okay?”

“Okay.” She said quietly, tears streaming down her face. “Will my parents be there?”

“I’m sure if they are not there when we get you there, it will be soon after.” Clarke tried to reassure the scared teen.

They finished their initial assessment in a few minutes and transferred the girl onto the stretcher to be taken to the hospital.

 

 

It was 1:30 am when the ambulance had been called to the bar. They had been going non-stop since Clarke and Octavia had taken the teenager to the hospital. Now they were dealing with a very drunk, very obstinate patient.

“Ma’am, are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Clarke asked the woman sitting on the curb out in front of the bar.

“No, I don’t want to go to no fucking hospital.” The woman who was in her 60’s was clearly drunk.

“Well Mrs. Hagen I have some concerns. It appears that you have had a lot to drink tonight…”

The older woman interrupted. “I haven’t been doing no such thing young lady. Why are you lying like that?” She slurred.

“Ma’am I can smell it and if I ask the officer to do a breath test on you that will confirm it. You are drunk and you have fallen and hit your head. I don’t think we can let you go home just yet.” Clarke told her firmly.

According to the bartender the older woman went to go outside and tripped in the doorway. She fell head first. Her glasses had broken and the nose and forehead was skinned. She hit the ground head first.

“I TOLD YOU I’M NOT GOING!” The older woman picked up her purse and swung it at Clarke’s head. Clarke had been squatted down next to the woman as she was doing her assessment. The blow knocked Clarke back on her butt and she reached up to cover her eye as the older lady tried to get up. When the police officer tried to intervene she started swinging her purse at him too. It took both of the officers that were standing by to restrain her and she kept trying to kick at them.

Octavia came over quickly and squatted by Clarke. “Let me see Clarke.” She moved Clarke’s hand out of the way to look at Clarke’s left eye.

“I don’t know what she has in her purse but damn, it was hard.”

“Can you see out of it?” Octavia asked as she felt around the bones surrounding the eye.

“Yeah, just hurts like hell.”

“Nothing appears broken.” Octavia said stepping back and looking down at her friend. “You need to learn to duck.”

Clarke laughed. “She is pretty quick for someone her age.”

Octavia helped Clarke to her feet and with the police taking their patient into custody they gathered their gear to go back into the ambulance. They talked to the police officers briefly then went back to the fire station.

 

Lexa heard her phone buzz and looked at the time. 2:30 am. She had gone to bed hours ago and she hadn’t heard from Clarke. If she was being honest with herself she had been a little worried…more like a lot worried but tried to tell herself that she had just been busy.

“Sorry I haven’t messaged you before now. It has been crazy busy. I’m hope you are sleeping well and I love you so much. Also don’t be freaked if I have a black eye the next time you see me.”

“Black eye? What have you gotten yourself in Clarke?” She typed a message back. “I love you too and wait anxiously to hear this story about your black eye.” She hit send a when no further messages arrived within a few minutes, and with the assurance that Clarke was okay, she fell back asleep.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Lexa heard her phone ring as she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing her towel she hurried into her bedroom to grab the phone.

“Hi Clarke.” She held the phone with one hand and using the towel, started to quickly dry herself with the other.

“Good morning.” Clarke said. “How are you?”

“I’m great and you?” Lexa moved the phone to her other hand and continued to dry herself as best as she could.

“A little sleep deprived but not too bad.”

“Did you have to go out on any more calls last night?”

“Yeah at 4 this morning. An elderly man was having a hard time breathing so we transported him. How did you sleep?”

“Good.” Lexa looked up at the celling and closed her eyes. “I miss being in bed with you.”

“I miss that too babe. Being in your arms is so much better than sleeping on a cot in this tiny room.”

Lexa smiled and thought about how it felt to have Clarke in her arms _. Heaven_. “So you have a black eye? How did that happen?”

Clarke laughed as she told Lexa about the woman who decked her with her purse. “But I think it will be okay, it doesn’t appear to be bruised at all.”

“Guess you have to watch out for those little old ladies.” Lexa laughed. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“So did you go out and run this morning?”

Lexa smiled. “Yeah, a little. I took it easy though.” She took it a lot easy. Lexa didn’t even make it to the halfway distance to what she normally ran before she was turning around and walking back to the station.

“Good, take it easy. You don’t have get right back into it.”

“I have to work up to it, but yeah I can’t do what I normally do.” Lexa admitted.

“Well sweetie I just wanted to catch you this morning and hear your voice.”

“I’m glad you called. I like hearing your voice too. I hope you have a good day.”

“You too. I will text you later when I can. Love you hon.

“I love you too.” Lexa put her phone down and finished drying off.

 

 

“So how does it feel to be back?” Gus asked Lexa when she walked into the office.

Lexa went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. “Good, beats lying in a hospital bed.” She picked up the cup and took a sip.

“Oh I have no doubt about that.” Gus laughed pushing her breakfast towards her. “We are happy to have you back thought.”

“Thank you for the card. It was very thoughtful.” Lexa sat down at the desk to eat.

“You’re welcome. So did you have a good weekend?”

Lexa blushed when she thought about the weekend and a slow smile spread across her face.

“That good huh?” Gus could see the red spreading along Lexa’s face.

Lexa wasn’t going to share any of the private details of her and Clarke’s relationship. The blush and the smile said enough. “It was nice…we had a good time together and we are getting closer.”

“Closer? Is that what you are going to call it?” Gus looked at Lexa with one raised eyebrow.

“That is as much as you will get from me.” Lexa smiled at him. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Oh I wouldn’t imagine you would.” He would have been surprised if his reserved friend gave any details. “Since you’re here today I’m assume Clarke took good care of you?”

“Yes, she did.” Lexa picked up an envelope on her desk. “When did this come?”

Gus looked over at the envelope. “Friday I think.”

Lexa tore open the envelope from the county attorney’s office. Folding the letter open she read the letter’s contents. “They set a date for the trail for the no contact order violation. It’s on July 13th.”

Gus glanced at the calendar on the desk. “So that is two weeks after Clarke’s.”

“Yes, so it could all be done and over by then.” _That will be nice and then I never want to hear the name Finn Collins again._

Gus stroked his beard. “So boss lady do you think I could have the day off? I can scowl menacingly at him and be there for you when they throw the book at him?”

“If they throw the book at him. Actually I don’t think the no contact order violation brings a big sentence. It’s Clarke’s trial that would bring the larger jail time but if you want to be there for me,” She looked at Gus with affection. “I would appreciate the support.”

“I’ve got your back Lexa.” Gus picked up his coffee cup.

“Thank you and Clarke’s parents are going to be there too.” _All this support feels wonderful._

“Oh that will be fun. How much you want to bet that Abby gets thrown out of the court room for contempt?”

Lexa laughed and shook her head as she picked up her fork to start her breakfast.

 

 

“I got my notice in the mail today.” Clarke was off work and sitting at home. The phone to her ear talking to Lexa.

“In another month it will be all over unless he tries to pull something else.” Lexa sat on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table.

“I can’t wait. I know court is going to suck but I just want to be done with it.

“I agree you’ve waited too long for this.” Lexa was anxious to see him pay for what he did.

“How was your day today?” Clarke asked changing the subject. _I don’t want to think about that asshole any more than I have to._

“Well I didn’t have to call you to come out and help me so it has been pretty uneventful.” _A boring day really._ “How was the rest of your shift?”

“It was a busy day.” Clarke admitted filling Lexa in. “We had to put out a fire at the country club. One of their golf carts must have somehow overheated and caught fire. Then we got called out because some kid wiped out on a skateboard and skinned himself up pretty good. He was more concerned about what this pretty girl he was trying to impress though more than what he did to himself wiping out. Then just before my shift ended there was a woman whose blood sugar was pretty low. We gave her some glucose and checked her sugar level. Her blood sugar went back up and she was doing okay then and didn’t want to go to the hospital.”

“Is your eye still doing okay?”

“Yeah it is fine.” Clarke laughed thinking about what she found out earlier that day. “You know that lady that hit me had bricks in her purse.”

“Really?” Lexa leaned back against her couch. “Why did she have those in there?”

“We have no idea but a friend of Octavia’s called her, and let her know that when they searched her at the police department they found them in her purse.”

“Some people have some interesting quirks I guess.”

“Oh honey you have no idea.” Clarke chuckled.

“I’m sure you get to see all kinds of things.”

“Yes, that is true.” Clarke agreed. “I wanted to talk to you again about camping.”

“What about camping?” _Did she change her mind about going?_

“I’ve been asked to work one of the days we were looking at for Raven. She won some concert tickets and will be going out of town. I wanted to help her out and since we were not sure about the date yet...” She ran a hand through her hair and hoped Lexa was okay with it. It took a weekend away from them but she wanted to help her coworker out.

“We can go another weekend Clarke. I wanted to stay at a different park than mine and I did find a camp ground that had some really up to date bathrooms and we can reserve a site as soon as we set a date.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Clarke said gratefully. “I don’t want to give up time with you but it would help Raven out and since I’ve had to take some time off for court this will help get some of my hours back.

“Of course, it’s not a problem.” Lexa knew sometimes things came up unexpectedly.

“Well, I’m going to go curl up with Moose since you’re not here and try to get some sleep.” Clarke said sighing as she stood up and walked towards her bedroom.

Lexa laughed. “You sound like me last night.”

“Great minds and all that. I love you sweetie. I hope you get some rest tonight. I will see you tomorrow after I talk to my grandma.”

“Love you too. Sweet dreams.”

 

Tuesday morning Clarke was up early to text with Lexa before she had to go to work. Then she spend the morning cleaning her house and running some other errands. Then she took a nap before heading out to her grandmother’s house.

Clarke’s grandmother living in this old house up on top of a hill. Clarke always enjoyed going there especially during the summer and fall. Her grandma had all sorts of fruit trees on her property. There were apple and pear trees, a peach tree and she had some grape vines. When she was younger she helped her grandparents pick the fruit and canned what they could. Whenever she came back she always had this nostalgic feeling of her childhood. Her grandmother was largely responsible for her ability to cook and bake as they had spent many afternoons in the kitchen.

As she walked up the sidewalk she could see her grandmother through the large window over the sink and she waved. Her grandmother waved back and met her at the door. “I’m so glad you could make it. Come in Clarke.”

“Hi Grandma.” Clarke followed her back into the kitchen where Clarke could smell chocolate. “It smells amazing in here.”

“I made brownies and when they are cooled down we will have a little snack.” Betty got out two coffee cups. “Would you like some coffee Clarke?”

“Yes, thanks.” Clarke sat at the large kitchen table. The same one that her grandmother had as far back as she could remember.

Betty sat the filled cups on the table and then brought some cream and sugar to the table before she sat down and they both added cream and sugar to the coffee.

“I really liked meeting your girlfriend the other day.” Betty said as she stirred her coffee. “You two are really cute together.”

“She liked meeting you too.” Clarke took a sip of her coffee.

“She is such a lovely girl. I’m happy that you two have each other. It’s not good to go through life alone.” Betty said still stirring her coffee.

“No, I don’t imagine it would be. I’m sure you still miss grandpa. I miss him.” Clarke reached out and gently squeezed her grandmother’s hand.

“Yes, I do.” Betty nodded and finally took a sip of her coffee. “He will always have a special place in my heart no matter what.” Betty looked down at the table as she continued to sip her coffee, she picked at lace placemat on the table, lost in thought.

“Is everything okay grandma?” Clarke noticed the way her grandma was fidgeting around.

Betty looked up at Clarke with a small smile. “Yes, it’s fine dear. Let me check on those brownies.”

Clarke watched as Betty got up and started cutting the brownies. She knew something was bothering her grandma _. Is she sick? Is that why she wanted me to come over to tell me she is dying?_ Clarke hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Clarke, the reason that I’ve asked you to come over is to tell you something and give you something.” Betty turned around and placed a brownie in front of Clarke then getting her own plate she sat back down.

“Okay grandma, what is it. I can tell that there is something huge that you want to tell me. Are you sick?”

“No, it’s not that. I’m as healthy as a horse according to my last physical.” Betty tried to reassure Clarke. Taking a deep breath she began. “You know that old photo I have. The one I keep by the chair?”

“Yes, you would never tell me who she was.” Clarke picked off the corner of the brownie and tasted it. Amazing as always. “Are you going to tell me now?”

Betty nodded. “Her name was Bea…and I loved her.” Betty said hesitantly.

“I knew it.” Clarke grinned at her grandma. “All these years I’ve wondered who she was. I knew she had to be someone special.”

“Oh that she was.” Betty took a sip of her coffee. “She was my first love.”

“Did she love you?”

“Oh yes, we loved each other very much but in those days we had to keep it a secret.”

“Was this before or after you met grandpa?” Clarke knew some women and men of her grandmother’s day married and had same sex relationships on the side.

“It was before I met your grandfather.”

“How long were you together and what happened to her?” Clarke asked.

“We lived together for five wonderful years.” Betty smiled wistfully. “We complemented each other very well and we were deeply in love and it didn’t matter what society at the time said about it.” Betty looked out the big picture window in the kitchen. “She died.” Betty finally said sadly. “She had cancer and when it got bad she was put in the hospital I couldn’t be there with her because I wasn’t her family. She died alone.” A tear slid down Betty’s cheek.

Clarke stood up from her chair and went over and gave her grandma a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Betty returned the hug and after a few moments let Clarke go. She wiped the tears from her face. “Thank you Clarke and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about her before but even after all these years it is still hard for me.” She made eye contact with Clarke. “This doesn’t mean that I didn’t love your grandfather. I loved them both very much.

“I know grandma. Thank you for telling me.” So she had been right. Her grandmother had been involved with the woman in the photograph.

“So as you can see we have another thing in common.” Betty further composed herself. “Which brings me to another thing I have to tell you.”

“Oh?” Clarke’s eyebrows rose.

“I’ve met someone at Bingo and we went out on a date the other night.” Betty smiled.

“Oh really? And who might that be?” Clarke returned the smile.

“Her name is Alice and she runs a quilting shop in town.” Betty gazed at Clarke waiting for her reaction.

“I think that is great grandma.” Clarke smiled in approval. “Are you two going out again?”

“We are. I really like her and we have a lot in common.” Betty took a deep breath. “I’ve never your mother about Bea. Now I just need to figure out how to tell Abby.”

Clarke busted out laughing. “Oh my god, she is going to flip out.” Clarke started to hiccup and took a drink of her coffee.

“You really think so?” Betty asked with concern.

“At first, yes I do but she will be okay. It will just shock her _.” It will be easier than finding your daughter topless and making out with their girlfriend._

“Maybe I will wait and see if anything further happens with Alice.” Betty laughed. “It’s so funny thinking of myself at this age dating.”

“You’re not that old and as you said it’s hard being alone. You still have so much time left to find love again.”

“I hope so dear. And speaking of love…” Betty got up and walked into the living room and got into the hutch by the doorway. She returned with a small box. “This is what I wanted to give to you.”

Clarke opened the box and inside was a gold antique style wedding band with a floral motif across the top. “Wow, it’s beautiful.”

“I got that many many years ago when I was with Bea. It was to be a Christmas present but by that time she was really sick and I never got the chance to give it to her. I would like you to have it.”

“Grandma no,” Clarke shook her head. “This means too much to you. Wouldn’t you want to hold onto it and give it to someone special?”

“I am giving it to someone special and I hope someday you give it to Lexa.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Clarke wiped a tear away. “Thank you.”

“I see the way you two look at each other. How much in love you are. It wasn’t legal in my day but you two happen to live in a State where you could get married and I hope to see it someday.” Betty smiled. “But no pressure.”

Clarke laughed. “Well now you can marry whomever you wanted to Grandma.” Clarke hugged her.

“True, I might still have one more trip down the aisle in me.”

Clarke and Betty talked as they had more coffee and brownies and with the ring in her pocket and thoughts of maybe someday giving it to Lexa, Clarke drove home where she was going to meet Lexa later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 100,000 words. That is amazing.


	35. Chapter 35

 

Clarke placed the ring that her grandmother gave her in her dresser. It really was a beautiful ring and even though it wasn’t worn by the person it was originally intended for it had an interesting history and Clarke hoped someday to be able to give that ring to Lexa. Clarke wanted to be with Lexa for the rest of her life, they had talked a little about how they felt but the word marriage wasn’t mentioned

It had been hard seeing her grandmother cry when she told her about Bea. The only time she remembered her crying was at her grandfather’s funeral. Clarke couldn’t imagine losing two great loves like that when she doubted her ability to move on if anything happened to Lexa. Her grandmother had twice gone through it. Her grandmother had later shared more about Bea and their relationship and had also told her that when she fell in love with Clarke’s grandfather that didn’t mean that she had loved Bea any less or was going to forget about her. Betty had never stopped loving Bea. She just made room in her heart for both. She had loved them equally but in different ways and appreciated the good times she had with each of them.

Betty also urged Clarke not to wait five years like she had to propose to her love. Betty had sadly reminded Clarke that time flew by fast and sometimes you missed your chance. She assured Clarke she would know when it was the right time.

Lexa was going to be there any minute for dinner so Clarke went to the kitchen to boil water for pasta. She was cutting up vegetables when she heard a knock at the door. Smiling she wiped her hands on a towel and went to go answer the door. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw who was on the other side. “Sara?”

“Hello Clarke.” Dark brown eyes looked Clarke’s body up and down. “You look good.”

 _She looks exactly the same_. “What are you doing here?” Clarke looked at her, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Mom told me you were in the area. I had flown in for a dress fitting for her.” Sara shrugged. “You know that she is getting married. I thought I would stop by.”

“How did you know where I lived and why didn’t you call first?” Clarke was very uncomfortable seeing her ex on her front steps.

“The internet and I wanted it to be a surprise.” Sara smiled. “So here I am.” Sara looked past Clarke into the living room. “Are you going to invite me in?”

Clarke stared at Sara for a moment, caught between being polite, shocked that Sara was here and wanting to tell her to get lost.

“I haven’t seen you in six years…so I’m a little confused here why you would show up now?”

“I happened to be in the area. I looked for you at the class reunion last year but you didn’t go.”

“Why were you looking for me then?” Clarke asked.

“I’ve been thinking about you and I and I thought maybe we could talk about things.”

Clarke tapped her fingers on the door frame. _You have got to be kidding me_. “I’m sorry but you should have called and saved a trip. I have company coming over.” _I’m trying not to be mean._

“I just wanted to talk for a few minutes.” She smiled at Clarke. “Have I told you how amazing you look?”

“Look Sara, I’m not interested in whatever it is you want. I have a girlfriend.” Clarke looked past Sara as Lexa pulled into the driveway and parked next to Sara’s car. “Here she is now.” Clarke smiled in relief.

Lexa knew who the woman was standing on the steps talking to Clarke. She didn’t look much different than her high school photograph _. Except she is taller than I though._ Sara looked to be several inches taller than Clarke. _I wonder what she is doing here. Isn’t she supposed to be in another state?_ Lexa saw Sara look her way then look back at Clarke. Lexa couldn’t see what was being said but she saw the frown on Clarke’s face and when Sara reached out to put her hand on Clarke’s arm she was out of her truck and striding quickly towards them. Brushing past Sara and deliberately bumping into her slightly, she moved up the steps and cupped the side of Clarke’s face and pressed her lips possessively against Clarke’s.

Clarke was surprised at the suddenness of the kiss but was soon lost with the feelings of Lexa’s lips on her own and kissed her back. When the kiss abruptly ended she stumbled a little but Lexa was right there wrapping her arm around her waist as Lexa turned to face Sara.

“Sara, this is my girlfriend Lexa.” Clarke said as she wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist.

Sara looked at Lexa who was defiantly staring her down. _Okay this isn’t a good time to talk to Clarke._ Sara offered Lexa a fake smile _._ “Nice to meet you Lexa, I’m Sara.” She stuck out her hand and when Lexa made no move to take it she slowly withdrew it.

Lexa knew that she was being rude but wasn’t going to remove her arm from around Clarke’s waist to shake the other woman’s hand. “I know who you are.” Lexa said in a low tone tightening her hold on Clarke.

“Well I can see that this is a bad time.” Sara looked at Clarke. “Can I call you? I would like to do some… catching up.” Sara’s eyes moved to look at Lexa whose face was expressionless.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s body tense up and she rubbed Lexa’s side where her hand rested “I’m not exactly sure what it is we would have to catch up on.” Clarke told Sara. “Like I told you we haven’t seen each other in a long time.” She smiled when Lexa turned her head and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“That is why I wanted to come over. See how you were doing and well you know...” Sara eyed Lexa again whose face was an expressionless mask. “Or do you control who she gets to talk to.”

“Clarke is free to do as she wishes.” Lexa spoke before Clarke could say anything.

“Oh is that why you swooped in here, ran into me and doing this little possessive act.” She gestured towards Lexa. “Feel threatened?”

Lexa bared her teeth. “Threatened? By you?” Lexa laughed.

“Lexa has nothing to feel threatened about Sara, she was invited here, and you were not. You come over here without calling for what, to rehash long ago and forgotten memories?”

“We had a lot of good times together Clarke. We have a history together.” Sara looked at Clarke. “I still have feelings for you.”

“You know what they say about history Sara. It’s in the past, where you belong and I don’t have any feelings for you, not for a very long time.” _I tried not to be mean_. Clarke shook her head. “I’m not trying to be mean here but you should go.”

“But I was hoping…”

Lexa stepped in front of Clarke and took a step towards Sara. “She told you to leave. I suggest you do so.” Lexa staring at Sara with and icy look.

Sara looked at Lexa who looked like she wanted to kick her ass _. I don’t stand a chance here_. “Well anyway sorry for bothering you.” Sara slowly backed up.

“Please, don’t come back.” Clarke told her. “There is nothing for you here.”

Sara turned around walked to her car and got in. They watched her drive away tires squealing.

Clarke could still feel how tense Lexa’s body was as she touched her shoulder. “Come inside.” She took Lexa’s hand and they went into the house.

Once the door was closed Clarke pushed Lexa back against it and pressed her lips to hers in a searing kiss while burying her hands in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa groaned as she felt Clarke’s body press into her own trapping her against the door and as Clarke’s lips met Lexa’s over and over again Lexa reached down, and with her hands on Clarke’s butt pulling Clarke’s hips harder against her own.

Clarke continued the intensity of the kiss and then bit down lightly on Lexa’s lower lip, causing another groan to escape from Lexa. She then ran her tongue over the lip before she slipped her tongue gently into Lexa’s mouth. After several more minutes of fiery kisses Clarke started slowing the kisses down and became gentler. Finally releasing Lexa’s lips.

“Oh my.” Lexa gasped, leaning against the door, legs weak from the kiss. She was trying to catch her breath.

Clarke was trying to catch her breath as well. “Just so you know I can be possessive too.” Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa lightly on the lips.

Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug needing the contact, she kissed Clarke’s neck before releasing her. “You don’t think I came across as too possessive do you?” Lexa hadn’t thought so at the time but she was openly hostile to Sara and usually didn’t behave like that.

“No, I think it was appropriated. It sent a clear message.” Clarke placed her hands on top of Lexa’s shoulders. “Just before you walked up she asked me out on a date.”

“She did what?” Lexa’s said, more loudly than intended.

Clarke could see Lexa’s jaw tighten and her eye’s narrow. “Honey…Honey, relax.” Lexa’s body was tense once again and Clarke rubbed Lexa’s shoulders to try and calm her down.

Lexa looked at Clarke who was looking at her with concern. She knew she was being jealous and she didn’t like this feeling at all. “Is that when she touched your arm?” Lexa asked in an angry voice.

“Yes, she said she wanted to rekindle things and asked me out.” Clarke could see Lexa’s eyes get shiny as she turned her head away.

“Lexa.” Clarke gently turned Lexa’s head she could look into Lexa’s eyes. “Talk to me.” She understood Lexa being possessive, she felt the same way about Lexa. She understood the anger, she was pissed at Sara for showing up unannounced and then talking to her like Lexa wasn’t even there. It was the tears that appeared in Lexa’s eyes that had Clarke worried as she stood there caressing Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa didn’t know what to say. So many emotions were fighting inside her. She had been looking forward to coming over to Clarke’s, to spend time with her, to tell her that she loved her and missed her. Then she saw Sara and didn’t know what was going on. She felt the need to stake her claim on Clarke, to let Sara know that Clarke was hers. She had acted possessively and been rude with refusing to shake Sara’s hand. She had glared at Sara the whole time till she got the picture and left. Then Clarke had pushed her against her door and kissed her with such passion and intensity that her head was spinning. All she had felt then was Clarke’s lips and body pressed tight against her. All her senses had been consumed by Clarke. She once again felt jealous with knowing Sara had asked Clarke out _._ She was angry that Sara would do that _. Right in front of me._ _Even with me standing there she was making a play for Clarke_. Her emotions felt like a ping pong ball going back and forth on the table and she didn’t want to take it out on Clarke.

“I think I need to sit down.” Lexa said quietly.

Clarke’s eyes searched Lexa’s, a worried look still on her face. “Okay.” Clarke took Lexa by the hand and led her over to the couch. “I’ll be right back.” Clarke hurried to the kitchen to turn the stove off and came back into the living room to sit next to Lexa. She reached out and moved a few stands of Lexa’s hair aside and tucked it behind her ear. She didn’t know what Lexa was thinking at the moment but by the way she looked a lot was going on in her head right now.

Lexa closed her eyes and focused on her breathing to try and regain her composure. After a few deep slow breaths she opened her eyes and looked at Clarke. Clarke still looked worried. Giving Clarke a small smile she reached out to her and pulled her close. As Clarke rested her head on her shoulder they both sighed as they relaxed into the embrace.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was coming.” Clarke said after a few minutes. Her fingers playing with the hem of Lexa’s shirt.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Clarke.” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head. “I’m sorry if I acted like a possessive jerk. When I saw how unhappy you looked and her touch you I got out of the truck and came over as fast as I could. I wasn’t really doing a lot of thinking right then.”

Clarke chuckled. “I was so glad to see you. Your timing was perfect.” She rubbed Lexa’s stomach.

“I wanted to kick her ass...I still do. I can’t believe that she asked you out, and then told you she still had feelings for you, right in front of me.” Lexa knew she would have started something too if Sara had been more persistent. _How many times do you have to be told or shown that you didn’t have a chance?_

“I told her no, that I wasn’t interested before that.” Clarke closed her eyes. “She knew I had a girlfriend. I wasn’t trying to be mean to her but she wasn’t getting it.”

Lexa was rubbing Clarke’s back and just having Clarke in her arms made her feel better. It calmed her down more. “It takes some people longer to get a clue.” She kissed Clarke’s head. “Are you okay? It must have been a shock seeing her here.”

“It was a surprise. When I heard the knock at the door I thought it was you at first. _I wish it had been you._ I hated having that confrontation but I’m good though. She was out of my life six years ago and this doesn’t change that. How are you?” Clarke sat up so she could see Lexa’s face. “Still want to kick her ass?”

Lexa smiled gently at Clarke. “Now why would I want to get up from this nice comfy spot? I’m here with you, my arms around you cuddling on the couch.” Lexa’s smile grew bigger. “I’m fine honey. Being here with you, knowing that you love me. It makes everything better.”

“I do love you, very much.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa gently. “You being all protective was pretty hot too.”

Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke closer. “I protect those that I love.”

After a few more minutes of cuddling Clarke sat back up and took Lexa’s hand. “How about you come in and help me fix dinner? I’m starving.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke. “Anything that you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the last of Sara.
> 
> Next update will be in a couple of days. Finally time to go back to work after having four wonderful days off. Then after tonight I will be done with the part-time job for the summer and have only the full-time one which frees up more time to write if I want.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice thing about not sleeping due to my messed up schedule is I get to write. So I get to update today instead of tomorrow. :)
> 
> The following is not fluffy.

A few of us are going out tonight to the Junction. If you’re free come meet us. I would really like to see you.”

Lexa read the text from Clarke and typed a reply letting her know that she would try and make it. They had plans to go to the Human Society to look for a dog for Lexa on tomorrow, but if Lexa could see her girlfriend before then that would make her happy. She hadn’t seen Clarke since Tuesday, it was only a couple of days ago but she missed her. Lexa looked at the mountain of paperwork that she needed to turn into her bosses. _I so love paperwork_. There was a few hours yet till Clarke would get off so she picked up a pen and grabbed the top sheet and hoped that she would be able to get done in enough time to go see Clarke for a little bit.

 

“Is Lexa going to meet us there?” Raven asked as she changed into her street clothes after work. “After the day we had I’m ready to do some partying.”

It had been a really rough day, one of the worst and Clarke was looking forward to having a beer or two tonight. She was hot and sweaty and couldn’t wait to shower and change. “She might be able to make it. She has some paperwork that she needs to turn in to the Department of Natural Resources.”

“Paperwork sucks.” Raven grabbed her brush and stood before the mirror. “When you’re done I will meet you out front. Bellamy and Octavia are going right?”

“Yes, Octavia is going to get Lincoln and be over later.” Clarke said as she gathered what she needed to take with her to shower.

“That’s cool. See you in a bit.” Raven said as Clarke walked towards the shower room.

Clarke hurried up and showered wishing that the day’s events could just go down the drain like the soap off her body did. She changed into shorts and a t-shirt after drying herself off. Raven was waiting for her in front of the fire station and they headed towards the bar.

Clarke glanced at Raven as they hurried towards the bar. “So are you and Wick dating?”

“Depends on which one of us you talk to I guess.” Raven shrugged and put her hands in her pockets as they walked.

“Meaning?”

“He wants to date me. The whole dinner and flowers and stuff. I’m more interested in just a bootie call.” Raven said honestly. “I told him I didn’t want anything serious.”

“But he is taking it more serious?” Clarke guessed.

“I guess he is. I’m not ready to settle down and I don’t want to be exclusive with anyone yet.” Raven held the door for them. “He is a good guy and I don’t want to hurt him but I’ve been honest with my intentions.”

They walking into the dark bar. “If you’ve been up front and honest with him and he knows what to expect, that is all you can do.” _Hope you don’t get hurt too much buddy_. Clarke noticed it was pretty empty for a Thursday night and they got a table and ordered two beers.

Bellamy came around the corner of the bar as the bartender set down their drinks. “Hi ladies” Bellamy took an empty chair. “Wow this place is dead.” He ordered a drink from the bartender.

Clarke looked around the bar. Besides them there was one older man sitting at the bar and there was two couples sitting out in the restaurant area. “Well at least we can hear each other talk then.”

“True, want to share some appetizers?” Raven pulled out the menu from the center of the table.

By the time the appetizers came Octavia and Lincoln had arrived more people had come in to the bar and a few more tables were filled up in the restaurant. Clarke absently ate some corn nuggets as she listened to her friend’s conversation.

Clarke was working on her second beer but Bellamy had everyone doing shots of Tequila, except for Lincoln who was staying sober so Octavia could drink. Clarke didn’t often do shots and had a pretty good buzz at the moment.

She normally didn’t drink to cope with the things she saw in her line of work but today had been bad, the worst calls being related. Two kids, one and 8 year old little girl and the other her 10 year old brother were out riding their bikes when they were struck down by a hit and run driver. Both children had fatal injuries and were dead on arrival. A few hours later they were called to a residents where a mother had discovered her daughter hanging from a rope in the garage. There was a quickly scribbled note. The teenager had been the one to hit the kids. She confessed to texting and wasn’t paying attention to the road and hit the kids. She said she was sorry and couldn’t live with what she had done. Clarke had held the girls legs while she was cut down.

Clarke just wanted to forget the sight of their little bodies that were lying on the side of the road and the girl hanging in the garage. The alcohol she was drinking dulled the images a little in her mind.

“Here you go Clarke.” Bellamy sat a shot glass in front of her, Raven and Octavia.

“Bell, I don’t think I can do any more of these.” Clarke picked up the glass anyway. “This is the last one.”

“Whatever you say Clarke.” Bellamy clicked his shot glass with everyone else’s. “How about we get some music going?” He shouted over to the bartender and asked him to turn on the stereo.

When the music started they all got up to dance except for Clarke. She ordered another beer and sat with her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, sipping her beer as she watched her friends dance. They like they were having a good time. Bellamy and Raven danced together and Octavia and Lincoln were making out on the dance floor.

“Why aren’t you out there with them Clarke?”

Clarke looked to her left and saw Sara leaning against the pool table. _Great._ “What are you doing here Sara?”

“I just want to talk to you.” She ran her fingers lightly over the felt on the pool table. _Hmm someone is drunk._

“So your following me know?” _Do I have a sticker on my forehead that says “please stalk me”?_

“No, I was at the store across the street when I saw you walk by earlier. I took mom home and came back. Does your girlfriend know that you’re here with another woman?” She walked towards Clarke’s table.

“I’m not here with another woman, Raven is a friend and Lexa is meeting me here _.” I hope_.

“Well, now that your girlfriend isn’t here to stare daggers at me, maybe we can talk.”

“I told you, there is nothing for us to talk about.” Clarke sullenly looked at Sara. “I thought I was pretty clear on that.”

“Just hear me out?” Sara asked. She continued when Clarke didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry for how I ended things all those years ago. I went away to college and it started to kick my ass. I started to get help from a teaching assistant and I don’t know, I liked her and I was really lonely there without you. I didn’t cheat on you but I knew I liked her and so I came home and broke things off with you so I could start dating her. She was there and you were not. I realize then I made a mistake and I didn’t know what to do about it. I shouldn’t have broken up with you.”

“Sara, it doesn’t matter anymore. If you want forgiveness for whatever…okay, I forgive you but I’m with Lexa now.” Clarke took a drink of her beer and looked over to her friends who were still occupied on the dance floor.

“I realized that I screwed up. I tried to find another you and I haven’t. I still love you.” She reached out to touch Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke moved her shoulder out of the way, not wanting Sara to touch her. “Sara, just stop. It’s not love. You’re just lonely and I don’t love you. Again I’m not trying to be mean but there is no chance, ever of us getting back together. I’m in love with Lexa.”

“You could learn to love me again. We had some great times.” Sara said softly as she tried again to convince Clarke.

“The important word there is _had_.” Clarke started hiccupping and got up and walked carefully to the bar to get some water _. I think I’ve had a little too much to drink._ _Damn shots_. She left Sara at the table and when she got her water and returned Sara was still there.

“Sara, I really not feeling good right now and I’m tired of telling you the same thing over and over again.” Clarke sat her water on the table and faced Sara. “Leave me alone.” Clarke glowered at Sara. “Go home.”

“Free country. I can be here if I want.” Sara smiled at Clarke.

“Whatever Sara, just leave me alone.” Clarke looked at Sara and shook her head.

“No I can’t do that.” Sara glanced to the doorway. _Oh look who we have here. Hmmm._

Lexa had just walked through the door and as she turned the corner to come into the main entrance of the bar Sara grabbed Clarke’s head and roughly kissed her right when Lexa would have walked in the room.

Lexa stood there, momentarily stunned at seeing Clarke kissing Sara, and because Clarke had her back to her Lexa didn’t see Clarke trying to push Sara away. Angrily Lexa stalked over to them and grabbed Sara’s arm and pulled her away from Clarke. She gave Sara a little shove. “What the hell is going on here?” She looked at Sara then at Clarke frowning at both of them.

“What does it look like?” Sara had a leering grin on her face.

“Lexa!” Clarke was shocked not only from having Sara grab her and kiss her but then her girlfriend had been right there to see it. Clarke wiped at her mouth. “This is not what it looks like.”

“It looks like you were kissing your ex-girlfriend.” Lexa replied angrily. Looking from Clarke then to Sara. Sara just smiled and Clarke was wide eyed.

“I wasn’t kissing her, she was kissing me and I was trying to push her away.”

“Oh she was kissing me back all right.” Sara said, hoping to cause a huge fight. _If I can break them up maybe I will have a shot at Clarke again._

“Sara I was not.” Clarke looked at Lexa desperately. “I was not kissing her back.”

“Babe I know what it’s like when you kiss and you were most definitely kissing me back.” Sara said smugly.

“Dammit, no I wasn’t.” Clarke yelled as she took a step towards Sara but stumbled. She was getting pissed off at Sara who was lying about the kiss and at Lexa who looked at her like she didn’t believe her.

“Are you drunk?” Lexa frowned at Clarke. “You are.”

“Maybe a little.” Clarke admitted holding onto the table.

“Here Lexa, it looks like you could use a drink.” Sara grabbed Clarke’s glass and while picking up the glass spilled some beer on Lexa’s shirt. “Oh, how clumsy of me.” Sara put her hand over her mouth. “Oops”

“What the fuck Sara?” Clarke ask seeing the big wet spot on Lexa’s shirt. Clarke was trying to make sense of everything going on around her.

Lexa glared at Sara as the beer soaked through her shirt. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Lexa pulled her shirt away from her skin.

Sara smiled. “Well, I think I’ll call it a night.” Sara looked at Clarke. “Call me.”

Lexa watched Sara walk towards the exit and Clarke watched her go with her mouth open before she turned back to look at Lexa.

“Lexa I…”

Lexa raised her hand up to stop Clarke. “Don’t say anything right now. I’ll be right back.” Lexa was angry. She didn’t know exactly what it was she saw when she walking into the bar. Clarke kissing Sara was the last thing she expected to see when she got here this evening. Then there was the fact that Clarke was drunk. She had seen Clarke drink before the night that she saw Finn bothering her but she hadn’t been drunk then. Clarke was now and that didn’t sit well with her, especially when she caught her kissing her ex.

Lexa went into the bathroom to dry off her shirt. There were two stalls and one was occupied. She grabbed some paper towels and began dabbing at her shirt. She looked up to the mirror when the door opened behind her and Sara walked in.

“This isn’t exactly the best place for you right now.” Lexa said through clenched teeth.

“Oh but this is where I want to be right now.” Sara said with a smirk.

“Okay, I will leave.” Lexa grabbed a couple more paper towels and walked carefully by Sara. “The bathroom is yours then.” _I will not hit her. I will not hit her._ Oh but she wanted to and she needed to get out of the bathroom before she did something stupid.

Sara waited for Lexa to leave and then walked up to the mirror. Looking at her expression she smiled mischievously and took a few steps back. She took a deep breath than ran at the mirror headfirst. The impact of her head cracked the mirror and cut her head. She stumbled back and with another deep breath ran at the mirror again headfirst. The impact cracking the glass even more and split her head open wider. She held onto the wall to regain her balance and while holding onto the wall she walked unsteadily to the door.

Lexa had gone back out to the bar. Clarke sat alone at the table and the others were still out on the dance floor. “So she forced you to kiss her?” Lexa asked as she walked over to Clarke. She was trying to understand the situation.

Clarke looked up at Lexa with a sour expression. “Yes, do you really think that I would actually willingly kiss her? Come on Lexa.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Look Clarke I…”

“Sara? What the hell happened to you?” Clarke stood up as she looked at Sara who staggered into the bar, blood streaming down her face. She walked over and stumbled into Clarke’s arms.

Lexa looked at Sara in confusion. “She was fine a moment ago.” She watched as Clarke helped Sara sit down and took some napkins and applied it to Sara’s head.

“Lexa…Lexa did this to me in the bathroom…smashed my face into the mirror.” Sara grasped at Clarke’s shirt.

“Lexa?” Clarke shook her head and looked at Lexa, shocked. “You did this?”

“What? No, I didn’t do this.” Lexa looked down at Sara in confusion. “I was in the bathroom trying to dry my shirt. She came in but I left. I didn’t touch her.” Lexa saw Clarke look from Lexa to Sara. “Clarke, you know I wouldn’t do something like this. Right?”

Clarke wasn’t sure about anything. From the calls she had today, the amount of alcohol she had to the moment Sara showed up this evening everything was a jumbled mess. “I don’t know…” She looked at Sara. “We should probably get your head looked at.”

“You don’t know?” Lexa’s face was impassive as she watched Clarke paid attention to Sara. “Why don’t you have another drink Clarke? Impair your judgement even more.”

“That’s not helpful and how much I have to drink is none of your business.”

“It’s not any of my business?” Lexa asked, a pained look on her face.

“I just…”

“No, Clarke…this.” She pointed at Sara. “You don’t believe me when I said I didn’t do it?” Lexa asked, her voice raised.

Clarke could see the angry expression on Lexa’s face and she was beyond upset too. “Like you believed me when I said I didn’t kiss Sara?”

“Well when I walked in your lips were on her lips.” Lexa stood with her hands on her hips. “What do you call that?”

“I told you, she was the one who grabbed me and kissed me.” Clarke’s forehead furrowed as she raised her voice.

Lincoln and Clarke’s coworkers came over. Octavia took over checking Sara’s head. Lincoln looked from Clarke to Lexa not knowing what was going on. “Lexa what is going on?”

“It didn’t look like you were trying to stop her.” Lexa said in frustration, ignoring Lincoln’s question. Now they had an audience including an employee of hers.

“She had a hold of me and I couldn’t get her to let me go.” Clarke said harshly.

“How did this happen.” Octavia asked as she looked at Sara’s forehead.

“Sara said Lexa did it.” Clarke told Octavia. _This is so getting out of control._

Sara sat there while Octavia looked at her head. Smiling internally.

“And I told you I didn’t do this.” Lexa clenched her hands in irritation.

“Octavia, Lexa wouldn’t have done this.” Lincoln came over to stand by his girlfriend.

“Then how did her head get like this and why would she say you did it?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know and maybe because Clarke’s ex is fucking nuts.” Lexa stated.

 “She’s Clarke’s ex?” Octavia repeated _. Interesting_.

Lexa stared at Clarke. “Tell me Clarke, do you think I did this.” Lexa watch Clarke hesitated.

“I really…I don’t know what is going on here.” Clarke glanced from Lexa to Sara and back. Agonized.

“I’m your girlfriend, you are supposed to trust me.” Lexa pleaded.

“I do, I just…” Clarke shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Lexa bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. She was angry, she was embarrassed and Clarke didn’t seem to trust her. “If you think I could do this.” Lexa said quietly. “You don’t know me at all.” She then looked at Clarke and then looked away. There were tears in her eyes. Lexa opened her mouth to say something else and instead she turned and walked away.

“Lexa…wait.” Clarke went to go after Lexa but Sara grabbed her shirt to keep her from going. “Let go of me.” Clarke slapped at Sara’s hands.

“Let her go, she doesn’t deserve you. Look what she did to me.” Sara held onto Clarke’s shirt trying to stop her. Clark broke free and Sara reached for Clarke again but Clarke was heading towards the door. _Shit_

Clarke ran into the wall as she stumbled down the hallway and burst through the front door of the bar. She could see Lexa’s taillights as she drove away. “Lexa.” Clarke yelled but the truck didn’t stop.

“Shit.” Clarke stood out in front of the restaurant with tears in her eyes as she thought about how this night got so out of control and how everything go so screwed up. Wiping her tears she headed back into the bar. She still had to deal with Sara. As she came back into the bar there was a woman standing by the entrance who had been watching the last part of this mess.

“Lady I don’t know what kind of shit that woman there is trying to tell you,” said a woman with pink and blonde hair. “But that bitch smashed her own face into the mirror.”

“What?” Clarke looked at her with glazed eyes.

“I was in the bathroom when those two women came in. The first one left right away and that one.” She pointed at Sara. “Rammed her own head into the mirror. About knocked her dumb ass out.”

Clarke glared at Sara as Sara held up her hands, a fearful look on her face. “Why would you do this and don’t bullshit me Sara?”

“Because, I want to get back together. She was in the way…I wanted you two to fight and break up.”

Lincoln and everyone stepped back in shock that someone could be so manipulative that they would do this to themselves in order to break someone up.

“That is fucked up.” Raven said

“I can’t believe you would do something like this…” Clarke looked at Sara in disbelief. “Sara, stay away from me. If you ever come near me again I will kick your fucking ass.” _I have to go fix this with Lexa._ Clarke went to go leave and when Sara grabbed her arm Clarke spun around and punched her in the face. She would have hit her again but Lincoln grabbed her.

“Ouch.” Clarke pulled her left hand to her chest as she watched Sara hold her cheek.

“I can’t believe you hit me.” Sara looked at Clarke in shock.

“I will do worse if you ever come near me again you fucking bitch.” Clarke yelled, tears falling from her eyes as she struggled against Lincoln's hold on her arms.

“I think it is time for you to go.” Lincoln said. He would have let Clarke beat the crap out of this woman but he knew that Lexa would have wanted to him to keep Clarke safe and out of trouble. He was worried about his boss. He had never seen such a crestfallen look on her face before, or seen her cry.

“Like he said. Get your ass out of here and if you know what is good for you don’t come back.” Octavia said slamming her hand on the table.

Sara looked around the room and everyone was looking at her angrily. _Well I guess that is it then._ With no remorse what so ever Sara got up and walked towards the doorway. She looked back at Clarke one last time and smiled before she headed out the door.

“You dated that nut case?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, a long time ago.” Clarke said absently. Her stomach wasn’t feeling all that good and her head and hand hurt. Putting her hand over her mouth as she stomach rebelled she headed towards the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she expelled the contents of her stomach.

Raven came in and holding her nose she made sure Clarke’s hair was out of the way. Once Clarke was done vomiting Raven handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

“Things are really screwed up Raven.”

“That’s okay Clarke. You can fix it. You and Lexa love each other.”

‘She thinks I kissed Sara and I didn’t believe her.” Clarke leaned against the bathroom stall.

“Clarke, you had a crappy day, your drunk and I’m sure your head is a mess right now. Call her tomorrow.”

“I have to fix it.” Clarke said despondently.

“You will, now come on. Let’s get you home.” Raven helped Clarke stand up and walk out of the bathroom and with Lincoln’s help they got her into his car.

Clarke tried to call Lexa all the way to her house. She sat on her couch crying as she repeatedly tried to call Lexa. She left a couple messages but Lexa never answered the phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted more drama, speculated that Sara wasn't done yet and they wanted to see a fight. What do you think?


	37. Chapter 37

Lexa had gotten out of the bar as fast as she could, she had heard Clarke calling for her but she kept going and got in her truck and drove away. Away from Clarke and the mess at the bar. _How could things get so out of hand so fast?_

It was hard to see through the tears in her eyes and she had to keep reaching up to wipe them away. Her chest hurt, she felt like she couldn’t breathe and she had the beginnings of a headache. Instead of going home she drove to the riverfront. She sat for a moment in her truck, and then getting out she walked over to the water and along the bike path till she reached one of the benches. Sitting down she stared into the water.

She was shaking somewhat and tried to focus on her breathing as she looked out into the darkened water. She bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling and she felt like she was going to be sick.

_How could Clarke think I would do something like that? Sure, I was all possessive and intimidating the other night but I would never actually hit someone unless they came at me first. I thought Clarke knew that…I thought she knew me better than that._

Lexa knew that she had been angry enough to hit Sara for hitting on Clarke, kissing her and spilling the drink on her which was obviously deliberate. But she had walked away, like she normally would do. Her Father had told her that fighting didn’t solve anything but when you found yourself in that situation to let the other guy swing first. Then you can kick his ass, but only up till he stopped fighting. If he was on the ground you didn’t go up and kick him while he was down. That was being a coward.

Lexa had been angry at seeing Clarke kissing Sara but she had intended to go out and get Clarke, take her home so she could sober up. Then they could talk, but then Sara had come out of the bathroom, her head and face injured and accused Lexa of doing that. Then the situation, which was bad to begin with, got worse.

Lexa leaned back and looked up at the darkened sky. She really couldn’t see any stars out yet and she was alone on the bike path. She felt really alone at the moment. Everyone, including Clarke, had looked at her like she was some kind of monster, a savage, as they had looked from Sara’s bloody face to her.

Lexa knew Clarke was drunk, maybe Sara took advantage of that or maybe Clarke did willingly kiss her. Lexa didn’t know for sure. She just knew that she saw them kissing. Sara was adamant that it was consensual and Clarke said it wasn’t. She believed Clarke over Sara, but she had been upset from seeing the kiss and Clarke being drunk. According to Clarke how much she had to drink wasn’t Lexa’s business, and maybe it wasn’t but Lexa wasn’t too thrilled about being around people who were that drunk and Clarke knew that.

Then when it seemed like Clark didn’t believe her when she had said she didn’t hurt Sara she had gone on the offensive too. She was hurt, then her anger and jealousy getting the best her. _And I walked away. I had to walk away. I couldn’t bare the way that she was looking at me. The way that they all were looking at me._

Lexa stood up and walked back to her truck. _So is this just our first fight? Or are we done?_ Lexa didn’t know. Her feelings were still pretty raw and she didn’t know what exactly to make of this. She had never had to deal with a disagreement or fight in a relationship before, but she knew right now she couldn’t face Clarke, not yet. Maybe tomorrow but she wanted to be alone tonight.

Tears welled up in her eyes once again. Thinking that this was it for them, because they fought, because she had walked away and while she knew she was still upset about the whole thing she had hoped Clarke got home okay.

While Lexa’s mind replayed everything over and over again as she drove home she didn’t see the flashing light on her cell phone.

 

Clarke woke up the next morning, still out on the couch. Her eyes were swollen and crusty from all the tears that she cried the night before. Her mouth was really dry and tasted bad. Looking blearily at her left hand she saw her knuckles were red and swollen. She remembered the night before but everything was a little fuzzy.

Clarke looked at her phone to see if Lexa had called or texted her back. Her heart felt heavy when she didn’t see any messages from her. Clarke tried to remember all that she had said on the few messages that she had left, but knew that it was mostly crying.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get some ice for her knuckles, they were stiff and sore. _I can’t believe I hit Sara._ She frowned _. I can’t believe she would go that far to try and break us up._ However Clarke though she shouldn’t be surprised. She had been to a few calls at homes where there were injuries due to domestic violence where the actual offender would severely harm himself, in order to avoid arrest or further have power and control over his victim. He would proclaim his innocence while showing his more severe, albeit self-inflicted injuries but would say that the actual victim caused them.

Getting a glass of water Clarke rinsed her mouth out and refilled the glass and drank it to help with the dryness of her throat. She shouldn’t have done those shots last night but she had wanted to forget the day and the more shots she drank the easier it was to do another. _Never again_. She got out some pain reliever for her aching head.

She wanted to forget that last night happened. That she had been drunk and let Sara anywhere near her. Sara had obviously turned into a very manipulative person _. And because I didn’t have a clear mind and couldn’t reconcile the Sara I knew before to who she was now I might have ruined the best relationship of my life._

Clarke knew that it had to look bad from Lexa’s point of view coming in just at the moment that Sara kissed her _. Sara must have seen Lexa come in._ It was another part of Sara manipulating the situation. _But Lexa should have known I wouldn’t have willingly kissed Sara. Lexa knows I love only her. Right?_

It could have gone better, the drinking hadn’t helped the situation and Clarke would take responsibility for that, but things escalated so quickly and then Lexa was gone. Clarke had been trying to figure things out but her mind wasn’t exactly clear last night and she had been slower to react, or when she did react she wasn’t necessarily being nice to those around her.

Clarke tried Lexa’s cell phone again but there wasn’t an answer. She looked at the clock. It was 9 am and Clarke knew that Lexa had to be awake. The woman got up early to go running usually and would be at work by now. She called the office number and Gus answered.

“Hi Gus, this is Clarke.”

“Hey Clarke, how is it going?” Gus asked cheerfully.

“Um…okay.” Lexa obviously hadn’t said anything to Gus _. If he knew about last night he wouldn’t be so cheery._ “Is Lexa around?”

“Yes.” Gus said hesitantly. “She’s here, or rather at home. She took a sick day.”

“Oh, well I tried calling her on her cell phone and she is not answering.” _She’s home and not answering her phone or doesn’t want to talk to me._

“Well she looked pretty miserable this morning when I saw her briefly. She had me call in Anya. I’m surprised you didn’t know she wasn’t feeling well. You two usually talk to each other in the morning right?”

_Except for today_. “Yes we do.” Clarke admitted. She didn’t think that Lexa was actually sick but she didn’t feel comfortable sharing with Gus about last night. If Lexa hadn’t said anything she didn’t think it was her place to do so.

“Well if she gets up and around I will tell her you called.”

“Thanks Gus. Talk to you later _.” I hope so_. Clarke hoped that this wasn’t the end of her and Lexa’s relationship and they could talk this out.

_So now what? Do I wait for her to call? We were supposed to go look at a dogs today. I guess that is out. I have keys to her house I could go over. I don’t know if she wants to see me but if we are done then she needs to tell me. God, I hope it’s not over._

 

Lexa hadn’t slept well the night before. She tossed and turned and did more crying so she got up early. That was when she noticed the flashing light on her cell phone and after listened to Clarke’s messages she felt even worse. Listening to Clarke sob over the phone ripped at her heart. Lexa could barely understand everything Clarke said but caught her saying she was sorry over and over and that she loved her as she explained brokenly what Sara had done.

Lexa listened to the messages a couple of time and thought about calling Clarke back but it was really early and she decided that she would call later. They needed to talk and fix this. When Gus came in she told him to call in Anya that she was sick and then she went back to bed to try and rest more but she couldn’t sleep.

She heard her cell phone ring and got up to walk into the living room where she had left her phone but it had stopped ringing before she could pick it up. That is when she heard knocking on the door.

Lexa looked out the window and saw Clarke standing there looking like she hadn’t slept in a week. She had the keys to Lexa’s house in her hand.

Lexa took a deep breath and opened the door. Clarke looked at Lexa with a wary expression on her face. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments.

“Clarke.” Lexa observed Clarke’s appearance. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit.” Clarke replied sorrowfully. “You don’t look much better.”

“I don’t suppose I do.” Lexa stepped back to let Clarke into the house.

Clarke watched as Lexa shut the door and stood there. Not knowing what she should do. She was glad that Lexa had at least let her inside but she didn’t know what was going to happen after that and she was nervous.

“So was that you that just called?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded. “I had called earlier but there was no answer. I called the office and Gus said you were here and that you called in sick.”

“Yeah, I didn’t feel much like working today.” Lexa avoided Clarke’s eyes and looked at the floor.

After several seconds of silence Lexa looked up at Clarke whose eyes were down casted. She could see a tear trailing down her cheek. “I think we should talk.” Lexa softly said.

“Me too.” Clarke agreed looking into Lexa’s green eyes which were puffy from crying.

“Do you want to sit down?”

“Yeah, I think I need to.”

The walked over and sat on the couch. Lexa was pleased to see that Clarke sat next to her and not on the other end of the couch. She turned to face her.

“I finally heard your messages this morning.” Lexa said. “I didn’t notice them last night.”

“I’m sure that was a jumbled mess.” Clarke remembered the phone calls vaguely.

“Yeah, some of it was pretty hard to understand but I got the gist of it with the whole Sara thing.”

Clarke looked at Lexa with watery eyes. “Lexa, I’m really sorry about last night. I wish I could change it.” Clarke said sincerely.

“Me too.” Lexa replied sadly.

Clarke looked off to the side and then back to Lexa. She took a deep breath before speaking. “I hope you know that you can trust me and I wouldn’t have willingly kissed Sara, even being drunk I wouldn’t. I know that from your angle that you couldn’t tell but I was trying to push her away before you came over and pulled her away.”

“I do trust you, Clarke.” Lexa’s sight was becoming blurry from the buildup of tears in her eyes. _Not again._ “It was just a shock seeing her do that and I reacted badly. I’m sorry about that.”

“I didn’t react to the situation well either and I’m sorry for the way that I spoke to you. I know you wouldn’t have hurt Sara like that. I was drunk, and I know that is not a good excuse.” Clarke bowed her head, and pause. “But everything was so overwhelming that I wasn’t thinking clearly.” She looked back up at Lexa.

Lexa nodded as her eyes looked into Clarke’s blue ones as they stared gravely back at her.

“You don’t normally drink that much. I was surprised that you were so drunk when I got there.”

“It was a really bad day.” Clarke said. She told Lexa about the calls from the prior day. “I didn’t cope with it well.”

“That was rough Clarke but did all the alcohol help you feel better?”

“No, not really. It just made me feel worse. It didn’t help take away the feelings or images I had from work and then of course I was worried about screwing things up and losing you. It didn’t help the terror I felt as you walked away.”

“I was worried about losing you too. That I messed things up because of what I said and then walking away.” Lexa looked down at her lap. “I just couldn’t stand the way you all were looking at me like I was some monster.”

“You’re not, and I’m sorry. Everything just spiraled out of control and Bellamy and the others didn’t know what was going on.” Clarke looked at Lexa gently with a small smile on her face. “No one thinks that you’re a monster.

Lexa blinked her eyes to try and keep the tears at bay. “So,” Lexa reached out hesitantly to take Clarke’s hand. “Are we okay then?”

Clarke ran her thumb over Lexa’s hand and smiled. “Yes, please.”

Lexa slowly returned the smile. “So that was our first fight.” Lexa said. “I really don’t like fighting with you.”

“Me either.” Clarke wiped away a tear. “I love you so much Lexa.”

“I love you too.” Lexa looked at the hand she was holding and noticing the swollen knuckles. “What did you do to your hand?”

“I punched Sara.” Clarke said, her voice holding a touch of anger.

Lexa’s eyebrows rose. “You didn’t?”

“No, I did. She was trying to prevent me from going to find you and I was so tired of her shit. Lincoln had to hold me back otherwise it was going to get really nasty.”

“He did well.” Lexa smiled.” So is Sara going to be a problem?” Lexa asked. She hoped to never see her again.

“She will stay away if she knows what is good for her.” Clarke had a feeling though that she would never have to worry about Sara again. She couldn’t explain how she knew, she just knew.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek and leaning in she kissed her gently. “So since we talked it out and everything is okay, can I interest you in a nap? I’m really tired.”

“Definitely. I’m really tired too.”

They walked to Lexa’s bedroom and Clarke put on the pajamas that she left there from the last time she stayed over and they both got into bed. Lexa laid her head on Clarke’s chest, wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and they both fell asleep knowing that they made it through their first, but probably not their last fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making their time apart longer but no, I can't keep them fighting or feeling bad. IRL I'm the type of person if something is messed up I'll say I'm sorry, lets fix this and move on. I can't hold a grudge.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out fluffy but ends with a mature rating.

Clarke woke up first and she had to admit that she felt better than when she woke up that morning. The first reason was that she wasn’t as hung over, the extra sleep helped with that. The second reason was being in bed with her arms wrapped around Lexa who was still asleep at her side. _Much better than being a crying mess on my couch._

Clarke carefully ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair and then lightly down to her back. She loved waking up like this. She hadn’t intended to wake Lexa with her touch but Lexa was slowly moving and moved her head back and forth where it rested against Clarke’s breast. Clarke bit back a moan at the sensation that it produced while Lexa started stretched next to Clarke.

“Hey.” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back more firmly as green eyes opened and looked her way.

Lexa’s lips upturned into a small smile. “Hi.” Lexa turned to look at the clock but couldn’t see it well without her glasses or contacts. “What time is it?”

“1:30.” Clarke answered reaching under Lexa’s hair to rub her neck. “How did you sleep?”

“Much better than last night.” Lexa had her eyes closed as she enjoyed Clarke rubbing the back of her neck. “That feels really good.”

“I agree.” Clarke continued the massage for several minutes till Lexa opened her eyes and looked up at Clarke. “Are you ready to get up?”

Lexa yawned and straightened her arm to push herself partially up. “Yeah, how about you?”

“Wherever you are is where I want to be. If you’re ready to get up than so am I.”

Lexa smiled down at Clarke and then bent down for a soft kiss. “I’m glad you came over this morning. I was going to call you so we could talk, but I was going to do it later.”

“I’m glad I came over too. I didn’t know what I was going to do if you didn’t want to talk to me when I got here.”

“I would have talked to you.” Lexa said, placing her hand on Clarke’s stomach. “I was upset, but I wasn’t going to be upset for long. I just really needed a little space and then I would have wanted to talk.”

Clarke sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard. “But we are okay, right?”

“Yes, we are okay.” Lexa moved up next to Clarke and rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “Just do me a favor okay?”

“What is it?”

“If you have a really bad day. Just talk to me about it. You have a key. Just come over. I’d want to be there for you when things suck and I’d rather we talk about it instead of you going and getting yourself drunk in order to cope.”

“I can do that.” Clarke kissed the top of Lexa’s head. “So, we were going to go dog hunting for you today. Do you still want to do that?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes, if you’re up to doing that? After last night I was going to postpone it but since you’re here I would like to go look.”

“It won’t take me long to get ready. Can I interest you in a late lunch while we are out?”

Lexa sat up and smiled at Clarke. “Absolutely. Let me go talk to Gus.” Lexa moved to get out of bed. “Let him know I’m feeling better.”

“Okay, hon. “

Lexa gave Clarke some time to change as she went to the office. She was still dressed in what she was sleeping in which was her tank top and shorts, nothing too revealing, and Gus wouldn’t care anyway.

Gus looked up from the paper he was reading when Lexa came through the door. “Oh she is up and walking around. Feeling better?”

“Actually yes.” She smiled. “Clarke came over.”

“Yes, she called earlier and I saw her truck pull in. She perked you right up didn’t she?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lexa laughed. “Not like that.” She gave his shoulder a small shove. “But yes, her being here went a long way to making me feel better.”

“Good, I’m glad. You looked like shit this morning.”

“Thanks buddy.” Lexa replied sarcastically. “You’re the second person today to tell me that.”

“So what’s up?” Gus asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I wanted to let you know I was feeling better and Clarke and I are going to go and see about adopting a dog.”

“Oh, that is right, you were going to do that today. Well I hope you find one you like.”

“Thanks, me too. I’m really excited to see what is available. I’ll talk to you later.”

“See you later.” Gus waved goodbye as Lexa left the office.

Walking into her living area. Clarke was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

“All good?” Clarke asked. She was back dressed in the clothes she wore that morning.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Lexa continued on into her room and grabbed some clothes, then went into the bathroom to clean herself up. Ten minutes later she joined Clarke out in the living room.

“Ready to go?” Lexa grabbed her keys and cell phone.

“Yes, let’s go find you a pet.”

 

After lunch they went to the local Humane Society. Lexa told the worker that greeted them that she was interested in adopting a dog and he led them to a window where they could look through at a row of large kennels that housed the dogs that could be adopted. There were nine dogs of various sizes and breeds to choose from.

“Is there a particular breed of dog you’re looking for?” Clarke asked. They could hear the dogs barking through the partition.

“At least a medium sized dog and house trained, other than that no.” Right now she was looking at one in particular though which had caught her attention right away. The sign on the door said his name was Max and he was a German Shepard and Lab mix. He was three years old, his coat mostly black except for his two front paws and floppy ears which were tan. He had one blue eye and the other one brown.

“Hmm he looks cute.” Clarke looked at the other medium sized to larger sized dogs available. “That cocker spaniel is cute too.”

Lexa nodded in agreement but she was really drawn to Max. “Do you know Max’s history?” Lexa asked the shelter worker who was assisting them.

“Yes, he has been here for a few weeks, a very mild mannered dog. He was brought in because the family that had him moved to an apartment but couldn’t take the dog with. The husband had lost his job and they couldn’t afford to keep their house so they had to downsize. Unfortunately giving up this handsome boy.”

“That’s too bad.” Clarke said looking sympathetically at Max.

“Can we see him?” Lexa asked.

“Sure, you go have a seat over there and I will bring him out.”

The worker got a leash and went in to get Max while Clarke and Lexa sat down on one of the benches. They watched Max wait patiently for the worker to attach the leash and then followed the worker out of the room with the kennels. The worker gave Lexa the end of the leash.

“I’ll give you all a few minutes. Let me know if you have any questions or want to look at a different one.” The worker went off to assist someone else.

Max said back on his hind legs and waited with his head cocked to the side. Intelligent eyes regarded both Clarke and Lexa.

“Wow you’re a good boy, aren’t you.” Lexa said as Max’s tail started to wag. Lexa reached out slowly to pet him and Max allowed it then moved closer and sat his head on Lexa’s knee, looking up at her with his multicolored eyes.

“I like him. He is really cute, I love the different eye colors and his ears are so adorable.” Lexa said as she continued to pet Max.

“He looks like he would be a calm dog too. He looks so happy just sitting there as you pet him.” Clarke leaned over and started petting him too and Max moved his head and quickly licked Clarke’s face then put his head back on Lexa’s knee.

“Eww doggie breath.” Clarke laughed as she wiped her face.

Lexa laughed. “He got you didn’t he?” She smiled down at the dog then looked at Clarke. “So what do you think?”

“I think it’s your decision honey, but I like him. He is really adorable.”

Lexa scratched the dog’s ears. “You want to come home with me Max.” As if the dog could understand he wagged his tail and whined briefly. “I will take that as a yes, so let’s see what we have to do to make that happen.”

The worker had Lexa fill out an application and interviewed Lexa. And since Clarke would also be occasionally in the home interacting with Max she was interviewed as well to make sure they were compatible. Within an hour the worker collected the fees and took Max to get him microchipped and soon he was returned to Lexa.

“Okay, this is some information about our other services and about Max’s immunization records. “He handed Lexa a bag. “Here is some dog food samples and there is some toys in there for him too.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said.

“Alright folks, thanks for coming in and if you have any questions just call us.”

Lexa nodded at him and with Max’s leash in hand they headed towards the exit.

“How does it feel to now have a four legged kid?” Clarke asked as they got Max to the truck. Max had no problem jumping up into the back seat.

“Awesome.” Lexa smiled. “I’ll probably have to get a blanket or something for him to lie on when he is in the truck.”

“We should probably stop at a pet supply store and get some more dog food for him and other supplies.”

“Yeah that is a good idea.” Lexa said. Getting into the truck she looked in the review mirror at Max who was sitting quietly in the back seat. She started the truck and headed in the direction of the pet supply store.

With Max they walked through the store with a cart and picked up a dog bed, dog toys and food, bowls for food and water and doggie treats.

“What about one of these?” Clarke held up grooming brush.

“Yes, we should get one of those.” Lexa looked in the cart. “Do you think we got everything?”

“I think so.”

“Okay, let’s get out of here and get you home.” Max looked up at Lexa and wagged his tail.

 

Clarke helped Lexa carry everything into her house and once inside Lexa took off the leash. “Welcome home Max.”

Max walked around the living areas and stopped occasionally to sniff. He stopped in front of the fire place. Looking back at Clarke and Lexa, he barked once.

“I think he found his spot.” Clarke said taking the doggie bed over by the fire place and sat it against the wall. Max walked over and licked Clarke’s hand then went over to the bed, sniffed it, then stepped on it. He circled the bed twice before laying down.

“I think he approves.” Lexa said as Clarke walked over and help Lexa put the dog supplies away and sat out the food and water dishes. When they were done Lexa tugged Clarke into a hug. “Thank you for going with me today.”

“You’re welcome honey.” Clarke said as she returned the hug. She was happy at how the day turned out.

Lexa ended the embrace but held onto Clarke’s hand. “Can you stay tonight?” She looked at Clarke hopefully.

“Sure you don’t want some Lexa and Max bonding time?”

“How about Lexa, Clarke and Max bonding time?” Lexa gently squeezed Clarke’s hand. “We can take him for a walk later. See if he will chase a ball. How about it?”

“I’m in.”

 

After dinner they took Max out in the back yard. For about an hour they threw a Frisbee to him. He would run after it, sometimes catching the Frisbee and then bring it back to them so it could be thrown again. They laughed at him as he spotted a squirrel and abandoned the Frisbee to bark and chased the squirrel up a tree. Once the squirrel was out of sight Max picked up the Frisbee in his mouth and returned it to Clarke.

“Let’s try not to eat the squirrels, okay Max.” Clarke sat down in the grass to pet him.

Lexa sat down in the grass next to Clarke. “He seems to really like you.” Lexa observed as Max laid down right next to them. Resting.

“He is a sweetie. I think he will be a good dog for you.”

Lexa reached over to pat Max’s head. “I would say he likes it here so far.”

“We both do, don’t we boy.”

“I’m very grateful for that. I really like it when you are here.” Lexa reached over and put her hand on Clarke’s thigh. “This was fun. How about we get this boy back inside so he can get a drink of water.”

“I need one myself.” Clarke said as they both stood. Max jumped up with them and they went inside.

 

Lexa had taken Max outside so he could go to the bathroom before they went to bed. Clarke had changed into her pajamas earlier and had put her clothes in the washer and dryer with Lexa’s. The only clothes she had at here had been her pajamas and she reminded herself to bring some more clothes with her next time she stayed.

She pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled in to wait for Lexa to come back inside. Several minutes later Lexa walked into the bedroom.

“Max all set?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, did his business, got a drink of water and a doggie treat. He is now in his bed.”

Clarke tilted her head to the side, watched without blinking as Lexa got her pajamas out of the dresser and changed right in front of Clarke. With Lexa stripped down naked except for her underwear Clarke’s gaze took in the expanse of Lexa’s naked skin _. Oh my._

Lexa looked up at Clarke with a small smile when she notice the expression on Clarke’s face. “I need to take my contacts out. Be right back.”

Clarke only nodded and when Lexa entered the bathroom she leaned back, looked up at the ceiling and took in a ragged breath, not realizing she had been holding her breath. _I can’t believe she did that but wow!_

Lexa knew that she had really caught Clarke’s attention by changing in front of her and she had enjoyed the look in Clarke’s eyes as she looked at her. She liked that she was able to turn Clarke on. With her contacts out and carrying out her glasses she left the bathroom light on and the door slightly ajar. She placed her glasses on her dresser before turning off the bedroom lights. The light from the bathroom made it possible for Lexa to see as she walked over to the bed. She got in and moved over close to Clarke.

“Are you really tired?” Lexa reached out and touched Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke swallowed and rested her hand on top of Lexa’s. “No. Are you?”

“Not right this minute.” Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke as she gently moved her hand around in circles on Clarke’s stomach. She felt Clarke reach up to hold the back of her head. After a few slow kisses she left Clarke’s lips and kissed her forehead and then moved down to Clarke’s neck.

Clarke arched her neck up to give Lexa better access. She jerked when Lexa nipped at her neck and tightened the grip she had on Lexa’s head. “Oh honey.” Clarke said as Lexa moved to taste an earlobe and felt Lexa’s hand slip underneath her tank top.

Lexa moved back to Clarke’s lips as she slid her hand up further on Clarke and cupped a full breast. She felt Clarke arch into the touch and heard her groan as she gently squeezed her breast. Lexa moved down Clarke’s body and pushing up her shirt as she started to kiss her stomach. With one hand along Clarke’s side, her tongue licking around Clarke’s belly button, Lexa reached up and squeezed her other breast.

Clarke lurched and gripped the bed sheets in her hands as Lexa massaged her breast and played with her nipple. She was breathing heavily through her nose and her heels dug into the bed. She felt Lexa’s wet tongue move up her stomach and felt a kiss on the underside of the opposite breast that Lexa had her hand on. When Lexa’s lips enclosed over her nipple Clarke surged upward as she pulled Lexa’s head off from her breast and pressed her mouth hard against Lexa’s as she reached down to grab the hem of Lexa’s shirt. Her lips left Lexa’s long enough to, with a quick tug pull Lexa’s shirt over her head. “You are driving me crazy.” Clarke said in Lexa’s ear before licking her earlobe.

“You drive me crazy too.” Lexa said as she held Clarke’s head to her as Clarke licked and nibbled at her neck. They had used their hands to touch but Lexa wanted to take a step further. She knew they were easing into greater intimacy and using her mouth on Clarke was the next logical step. She loved the reaction she got from Clarke so far. With a gentle push from Lexa Clarke laid back onto the bed.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked breathing deeply as she looked up at Lexa. Her chest rapidly rising and falling.

“Yes.” Lexa reached up to move the hair out of Clarke’s face and gently touched Clarke’s cheek with her fingertips. “I just want to…go back to what I was doing a minute ago. Is that okay Clarke?”

Clarke’s eyes were half open as she looked at Lexa. “Yes, anything you want.” Her eyes fully closed as Lexa leaned down and after kissing her nipple, she felt Lexa circle it with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. Here hands were tangled in Lexa’s hair and she shuddered each time Lexa’s tongue ran over her nipple. “Oh god, Lexa. Oh god.” Clarke groaned as Lexa continued her attention, first to one breast then the other. Her free hand held tightly to the bottom sheet. “That feels really nice.” Clarke bit down on her lip and tried to keep herself as still as possible while Lexa continued loving her breasts.

Over the minutes Lexa took to suckle Clarke’s breasts she could feel the shuddering and tremors from Clarke’s body underneath her and she liked making her body react like that. With one last lick of Clarke’s nipple she leaned up to look at Clarke. Clarke’s jaw was eyes were closed tightly as Clarke’s nostrils flared from her rapid, heavy breathing. “Clarke.” Lexa said softly as she stroked her cheek. Clarke’s eyes remained closed as Lexa continued to stroke her cheek and allow her heart rate to start slowing down. “Clarke.” Lexa called out her name again. Clarke’s eyes opened to reveal tear filled eyes and once those eyes were open Lexa saw tears spill down the side of her face. “Clarke?” Lexa called out, alarmed. “Are you okay…what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Clarke bit her lip and shook her head. No, Lexa hadn’t hurt her. Just the opposite. The feelings that Clarke had while Lexa touched her were overwhelming _. They are always overwhelming_. “No, I’m okay honey. You didn’t hurt me.”

“Why are you crying?” Lexa reached out to help wipe away the tears.

“I don’t know.” Clarke looked away, embarrassed. “I just love you so damn much. I’ve never felt like this before.

“I love you too, but I don’t like it when I make you cry.” Lexa bent over and held Clarke to her chest.

“I’m so happy. I just feel like my heart is going to bust open from it all.” Clarke’s voice was muffled as her face rested against Lexa’s chest.

“I know what you mean. I feel the same way.” She felt Clarke yawn against her chest. “How about we try and get some rest? You have to go into work tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, I got so emotional and I don’t get to…return…you know...”

“I will love it when you do but there is plenty of time for that.” Lexa let go of Clarke and laid down on her back “Come here honey.” She requested softly. She watched Clarke move to her side and come closer and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Several minutes later she hear Clarke’s breathing even out in sleep.

Lexa thought about her life. She was happy right now. She had a job she loved, really good friends with Harvey and Gus, she now had Max and the woman in her arms that she loved with all her heart. A woman who was kind, passionate, and very sexy. A woman that she wanted forever with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally this would have been posted sooner but I started working on an update for the other story and found out that watching softball and writing at the same time was really hard to do.
> 
> I wanted to take another step forward to increasing their intimacy so hopefully that came across well.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out with a mature rating, then some fluffy

Lexa wasn’t sure what had woken her up. It could have been a noise she thought or the fact that somehow in her sleep she knew she was alone and that woke her up. Clarke’s side of the bed was still warm where she had been lying so Lexa knew that Clarke hadn’t been gone long. The bathroom light was still on and the door was cracked open. _Where was Clarke?_

She heard her back door close so she got up to investigate, grabbing her glasses off the dresser she put them on as she left the bedroom. Lexa exhaled in relief when she went out to the living area and Clarke stood by Max, still topless, as Max was taking a drink of water from his bowl.

“Hey.” Lexa said as she came up behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her. The colder skin of Clarke’s back met Lexa’s warmer breasts. “Brrr, your cold. You went outside like this?”

“Yeah, Max needed to go out and I figured we were out in the middle of nowhere so I didn’t need to put a shirt on.”

Max finished his drink and came over to Lexa. Nudging her hand with his head he waited for Lexa to pet him. With one arm still wrapped around Clarke she reached down to scratch his ears.

“Good boy Max.” Lexa patted his head. “Did he go then?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Yes, he found a spot right away and then was ready to come in.”

“Good.” Lexa watched as Max made his way over to his doggie bed and drop into it. “Ready to go back to bed?” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s shoulder.

“Yes. You can help me warm up.” Clarke said as she followed Lexa back into the bedroom and she resumed the position that she was in when they had fallen asleep the first time.

“Was he whining? Did he wake you up?” Lexa asked as she rubbed Clarke’s back.

“No, I had gotten up to get a drink of water and it was the cutest thing. He walked over to the door and sat there. He looked at me and then looked at the door. It was like he was saying he needed to go out but he didn’t bark or whine.”

“That’s good. He is so well behaved.”

“Yes.” Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s hip up her side. “You feel really good. Nice and warm.” Clarke remembered not too long ago when Lexa hadn’t been and was deadly cold. She shuddered at the thought and Lexa pulled her closer.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” Clarke kissed the upper part of Lexa’s breast that was below where her head rested on Lexa’s chest.

“Do that again.” Lexa requested. The light touch of Clarke’s lips on the upper area of her breast felt good.

“Like this?” Clarke asked and then repeated the kiss only this time it was longer.

“Yes.” The kiss was really innocent but with the combination of Clarke’s lips and the way her hair fell across and touched her chest it produced some delightful sensations.

“Yeah, that feels good when you do that.”

“What about this?” Clarke moved her lips closer to the center of Lexa’s breast and placed a kiss there.

“That feels nice. Keep going.” Lexa urged.

Clarke didn’t need any further encouragement, though the groan that came out of Lexa as Clarke moved between her legs and as her lips wrapped around a nipple certainly provided it. She slowly brought her other hand up to Lexa’s other breast. Clarke was tired but wanted to do this. She wanted Lexa to know what her hands and mouth had felt like on her and she wanted to take her time doing it as her tongue slowly circled a nipple. Lexa’s breathing became rapid but short amounts of air as she writhed underneath her.

Lexa had her fingers tangled in the golden locks of Clarke’s hair. _Oh I really like this. Oh yes_. Clarke’s wet tongue rolled over her other nipple. “Clarke, that feels so good.” Lexa’s eyes were closed tight as she reveled in the experience of Clarke’s mouth on her breast.

Clarke’s mouth and hands were in constant motion on Lexa’s breasts. The contact was slow and gentle as Clarke was taking her time and paying attention to the way that Lexa’s body reacted to a particular touch or amount of pressure. Her ears listened to the moans and quick gasps of breath as she licked and nibbled the breast below her mouth, taking turns at each breast multiple times but paying attention to each one equally. After some time she moving up further stretching out fully along Lexa. Clarke whispered “I love you” before capturing Lexa’s lips in a gentle kiss. Her lips moved against Lexa’s slowly before moving to Lexa’s neck with equal gentleness.

_I love you too Clarke_ echoed in Lexa’s mind as Clarke placed slow open mouth kisses against her neck. Lexa’s hands inched their way down Clarke’s back and slipped underneath the waistband of Clarke’s shorts, gripping the flesh of Clarke’s butt as she held onto her. _God she has a nice butt._

When Lexa had grabbed Clarke’s butt and squeezed her butt cheeks her hips moved against Lexa’s, once, twice, and with a long low groan from both of them Clarke moved up to hover over Lexa. _Oh my god, I need to stop_. She couldn’t take Lexa’s hands being on her ass and having her hips pressed up against her like that. She was too aroused and it was hard maintaining control without finding some type of relief. _She would have made me come if we kept that up_. Clarke wasn’t going to take it that far without Lexa’s say so, so she moved herself a little further away from temptation. She left Lexa’s neck to return to her lips, needing to slow things down. _Nice and easy._ With one final gentle kiss against Lexa’s lips Clarke leaned back and gazed down at her beautiful girlfriend.

“Wow…that was…” Words escaped Lexa as she looked into the intense blue eyes looking back at her as she tried to catch her breath. Having Clarke’s mouth on her breasts, to feel Clarke’s tongue travel around her nipples was the most exciting thing that Lexa had ever experienced. The feelings were so intense and they made her tremble and she knew why Clarke had felt so overwhelmed earlier.

Clarke leaned down and kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose then her lips before moving off to the side to lie down next to Lexa. “That was intense but I enjoyed doing that.” Anything to put a blissful expression on Lexa’s face.

“Oh I enjoyed it too…believe me.” Lexa grinned and covered Clarke’s hand that was resting on her stomach. Clarke had gone so slow and with taking her time the way she had Lexa felt like she had been worshiped. “It just keeps getting better.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s shoulder. “I want it to be better and better for you. You are so beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa shivered. When Clarke was on top of her body had heated up quickly and not that Clarke rested against her side the air felt cooler.

Clarke reached down and pulled the covers up over them and then rested her head back down on Lexa’s chest. She rubbed small circles on Lexa’s upper abdomen. “Do you think you can get back to sleep?” Clarke yawned. She would have no problem falling asleep.

“Yes.” Lexa stroked the back of Clarke’s head. “I’m really glad we woke up though.”

“Me too.”

 

Lexa had gotten up before Clarke to take Max with her on a walk. She didn’t know how Max would do on the trails if she took him for a run. She wanted to see how he took to the trails and how much pull he would do on the leash. In other words would he be taking her for a walk instead of Lexa taking him?

Max was a good boy though and kept pace with Lexa’s strides and occasionally he would want to go over and smell at the roots of a tree and he relieved himself once. At home she threw a ball to him several times so he could get some running in. Tomorrow she would see how he did while jogging with her.

Once back at home Lexa wasn’t too surprised at finding Clarke still asleep in bed. She looked at her fondly as Clarke had pulled Lexa’s pillow to her and had the covers pulled up to her chin.

Going into the kitchen Lexa made sure Max was taken care of and she made some scrambled eggs and toast for herself. Sitting down at the table, Max with his head resting on one of her feet underneath the table, Lexa ate her breakfast and thought about the past two days.

They had their first fight and made up, thankfully. Then Lexa got a dog but knowing that she wanted a future with Clarke she felt that it was really their dog, and they had so much fun with Max the prior day. The intimacy that they shared in bed together was wonderful and Lexa was so appreciative of Clarke for letting them take their time. To explore their bodies bit by bit and for letting Lexa lead the way. She really enjoyed being on the receiving end of all of Clarke’s attention. Clarke was beautiful, sexy and skilled at what they were doing but Lexa really liked it when she was able to make Clarke breathless, to challenge that self-restraint that she so admired.

She wasn’t going to make them wait much longer. She didn’t want to wait herself to know Clarke fully but she wanted their first time to be special. Where they would have the time to be together because Lexa knew she wanted to explore every inch of her girlfriend’s body.

Max heard Clarke getting up before Lexa and he moved out from underneath the table and sat looking at the bedroom door as Clarke walked through. Clarke was wiping the sleep from her eyes and her hair was all over but when she looked up to see Lexa’s soft smile in greeting and Max waiting for her Clarke smiled happily at both of them. “Morning honey.” Clarke said to Lexa as she bent down and with both hands scratched Max behind the ears. “And look at this cute face! Have you been a good dog this morning and looked after Momma Lexa?” She looked up at Lexa when she heard the other woman laugh and gave her a big smile as Max licked her cheek quickly. Patting him on the head she rose and walked over to Lexa. “Another beautiful face this morning.” She leaned down to kiss Lexa then pulled out a chair to sit next to her.

“How did you sleep?” Lexa asked as she stood to get up to make Clarke some eggs.

“Umm I wish I was still in bed but you were not there with me and I was missing you.”

“Yeah I could tell the way you were hugging my pillow earlier.” Lexa looked over at Clarke with a half-smile as she cracked the eggs into the skillet.

“It smells like you. What can I say?” Clarke shrugged and then started petting Max who came over and put his head in Clarke’s lap for some attention.

“Max and I had gone out for a walk and played fetch earlier. Tomorrow I will see how he likes jogging on the trails.” Lexa put some bread in the toaster. “Do you want some orange juice?”

“I can get that honey.” Clarke stood. “Do you want some more coffee?”

“Yes, please. I was thinking of taking Max to the dog park Sunday afternoon. Do you want to meet us there after work? I can bring us some dinner?”

“I would love too.” Clarke got her orange juice and refilled Lexa’s coffee cup. “It would be good to see how Max handles being around other dogs.”

“Yeah, in case we want to get him a brother or sister.” Lexa said as she sat the plate of eggs down in front of Clarke.

“I like how you said we.” Clarke reached out and gently squeezed Lexa’s forearm.

Lexa looked away and walked towards the toaster as the bread popped up. She was quiet as she put some butter on the toast. “I thought we could think of Max as…well…ours. If you want?”

“I would love that sweetie.” She hugged Lexa after she placed the toast on the table.

“Well Max, guess this means you have two mommies now.”

Max barked once as if to approve and came over to first Lexa then Clarke to be petted.

“It’s so strange. Sometimes I think he can understand us.” Clarke said, as she started on her breakfast.

“I know what you mean. I think he is a pretty smart dog.”

They spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon together watching movies. When it was time for Clarke to go to work she kissed Lexa and then Max on the head before she left. Max went to the window to watch her leave and whined as he watched Clarke pull away.

“I feel the same way buddy.”

 

“So you and Lexa talk?” Raven asked, as they did inventory of one of the ambulances.

“Yes, after I sobered up a bit. I went over to her place and talked. We are good. Thanks for helping me in the bathroom at The Junction.”

“No problem. I’ve been there too many times to count.” Raven smiled as she ticked something off of the clipboard she had.

“We went and got a dog yesterday. He is so cute.” Clarke described Max to Raven. “I need to take a picture of him so I can show everyone.”

“He sounds adorable. So getting a pet together, that is kind of making a commitment isn’t it?” Raven asked.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Clarke smiled. She closed the ambulance door and they went to the next ambulance to begin take that one’s inventory.

“That is good. Your pup is fortunate to have both of you. So do you think you and Lexa will ever get married?”

“I hope so, some day.” Clarke told Raven about getting Grandma Betty’s ring.

“That is pretty wild.” Raven put the clipboard on the wall when they were done and they headed towards the break room. “I think it would be awesome if you two did get married.” Coming from Raven that meant a lot.

“Thanks, I think so too.”

 

Clarke and Octavia waited in the ambulance. Bellamy, Wick and Raven were waiting in one of three fire trucks at a staging area near an accident. They were waiting till they got the all clear to come to the scene once the police secured a suspect.

There had been a police chase that began in another State. A convicted felon had managed to escape from police custody, beating up the police officer and stealing his police car. He later stole another car and had been on the loose for a several days. He was currently suspected of kidnapping his daughter from his ex-wife and was reported to be armed and dangerous. When his car had been spotted by a State Trooper the chase was on and they eventually crossed State lines. Police had deployed stop sticks to puncture holes in his tires but before he could drive over them one of the officers giving chase bumped his squad car into the back of the felon’s car and they both spun out of control and ended up in the ditch. The felon got out of his car, which had caught fire and took off running. The officers that were following converged onto the scene and a few gave chase as one officer used a fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

“Suspect is in custody. Proceed to mile marker 271.”

Bellamy confirmed they were on their way and they drove to the scene. Wick and Bellamy checked on the car that had been on fire and made sure that it wasn’t going to reignite. Clarke and Octavia made sure that the police officer was okay. He was uninjured but a little shaken up. Both the suspects’ car and the police car were going to need towed out of the ditch.

Clarke and Raven moved onto the man now in custody who was sitting down on the ground in handcuffs. He had a laceration on his forehead and while he didn’t say anything to Clarke or Raven he looked at them angrily.

“Where is your daughter?” Officer Jenkins asked after they searched the car. They found a hotel room key on him when they had searched him.

The man said nothing, but sat there on the ground. After his assessment and the determination that he didn’t need further treatment he was hauled to his feet and put in another squad car.

“Hey would you guys mind going to the Econo Lodge. We got a search warrant for the room. We don’t know if his daughter is there or not, or what kind of condition she is in. We would appreciate you being there just in case.”

“Sure, no problem.” Clarke told the officer. There wasn’t much more for them to do anyway at this scene. One truck stayed behind to help pick up debris while the ambulance and the truck with Bellamy, Wick and Raven followed Clarke to the hotel room.

“We will search it and if she is there we will let you know.” Officer Jenkins stated.

They waited several minutes and a female officer brought out a little girl, about four years old. The officer put her on the stretcher to be checked out.

“Hi, sweetie. I’m Clarke. I’m just going to check you out and make sure you are doing okay.” If the little girl had understood what Clarke said she didn’t give any indication. She just looked at her with glazed eyes. Clarke got in a side compartment and brought out a little stuffed animal. “Honey, do you think you could hold my friend here while I look at you.”

The little girl eyes went from Clarke’s to the bear and a dirty hand reached out to tentatively take the bear which the little girl then clutched to her chest.

“Good girl.” Clarke and Octavia began their assessment and determined that other than being dirty, a little dehydrated and probably hungry the four year old was doing okay.

They only time the girl said anything was when her mom showed up and she cried out “Mom” and wanted to get down from the stretcher to go to her mother.

“Least she is okay.” Octavia said as they started putting their gear away. “Last call for a kid I had coming out here didn’t turn out so great.”

Clarke knew which call Octavia was talking about and she agreed. It had been awful and she didn’t want to talk about it. They got everything put away and headed back to the fire station.

“How is Lexa doing?” Octavia asked, as she pulled into the fire station. “Lincoln was going to call her and check in.”

“That is nice and she is good.” Clarke climbed out of the ambulance and started to restock what they had used.

“So your ex is some kind of psycho, huh?”

“Umm…I guess.” Clarke said hesitantly. “She never was before but people do change.”

“Yeah that is true. So how is your hand?”

“Still a little stiff. You know I’ve never hit anyone before.”

“She deserved it.” Octavia said. “I half hoped that Lincoln would have let you go so you could kick her ass.”

“Yeah, thank him for that for me will you and helping me get home.” Clarke asked as they moved onto the kitchen to get something to drink.

“Oh, believe me he got thanked. All night long.” Octavia smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes as they grabbed some water and headed to the break room. She pulled her cell phone from her pants pocket after it beeped to see that she had a picture message from Lexa. It was a selfie of Lexa and Max. The caption read said, “We miss you.” Clarke smiled. “Hey Octavia. Do you want to see a picture of my new dog?”

“Oh how cute. I love the multicolored eyes.”

“Hey he is a cutie.” She texted Lexa back. “I miss you both too.” She couldn’t wait till she saw them again Sunday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 more chapters to go till I hit 50. So I could make the chapters longer, and update less frequently, or keep the chapters more or less the same length but go past 50. I don't think I can finish the story with everything I have planned so far so I'm fairly certain that this story will go past 50 chapters.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took awhile to get time to write the past couple of days. The trial will start next chapter.

The rest of Clarke’s shift was pretty quiet. They had one field fire that they had to go out and contain, which made it more difficult because the tanker truck they normally would take wouldn’t start. Raven stayed behind to see if she could get it going again. Fortunately the two attack trucks they had contained some small tanks in them which were filled with water and by the time Raven got out to the scene with the tanker they had the field mostly out. Then Raven went on a mission to find out who forgot to hook the tanker up to the charger. Clarke felt very fortunate that she was not the one who forgot to do it as she could hear Raven all the way down the hall.

As Clarke was changing Raven came in and slammed open her locker. She was pulling her belongings out roughly and muttering underneath her breath.

“Did you find who was responsible for not charging the truck?” Clarke asked and she put her shoes on.

“You think any of those idiots out there are going to admit to not plugging the damn truck in?” Raven looked at Clarke with one eye brow raised and a frown.

“Probably not.” Clarke admitted. “But at least it was an easy fix. Fortunately we didn’t need it today.”

“True and I made sure everything was plugged in before I came in here and I will have to start looking when I come on shift because who didn’t plug it in could have been from another shift.” Raven turned her back to Clarke to change her shirt.

“So what are you going to do with your days off?” Clarke asked, as she zipped up her bag. She was ready to get out of there.

“I have some family up from Tennessee. I get to see them about once a year so we are going to go out to dinner.”

“Are you taking Wick?” Clarke asked with a smile. She was pretty sure she knew the answer but asked anyway.

“Umm that would be a no.” Raven replied. “That would give him hope that it was more than what it is if I introduced him to my family.”

“That is what I thought.”

“What about you?” Raven asked. She picked up her bag and they headed out to the parking lot.

“Meeting Lexa and Max out at the dog park and have a little dinner together. Then I need to do some laundry. I’ve neglected to do that for too long. Other than that I just want to get some sleep.”

“I hear you on the sleep part. Well anyway have a good couple days off and I will see you in a few days.”

“Bye Raven.” Clarke called out before she got into her truck and headed towards the dog park. She was looking forward to seeing both Lexa and Max.

 

 

Lexa sat on a bench at the dog park watching Max run around with two other dogs. It had turned out to be a really nice day and Max had looked like he was having a great time. Occasionally he would come running over and take drinks of water that Lexa had set out for him and then he would be off running again. The park wasn’t all that busy, maybe a dozen dogs and their owners sat or stood around the park area as they watched their dogs and talked amongst themselves.

Lexa felt Clarke before she seen her. Something about the way her skin felt all tingly when Clarke was near, so she knew who it was as Clarke was trying to be stealthy and sneak up on her. If the tingling of her skin didn’t give her a clue that someone was near the snapping of twigs was a good indication as Clarke wasn’t being very quiet. Stealthy she was not.

“Guess who?” Clarke covered Lexa’s eyes with her hands.

Lexa smiled. “I don’t know. Give me a hint?”

“Someone who loves you.” Clarke’s eyes glanced up briefly to see if she could see Max. He wasn’t difficult to pick out with his big floppy tan ears.

“Gus is that you? Wow, your hands have gotten so soft and less hairy.” Lexa laughed as she leaned her head back to peer up at Clarke who was looking down at her with a mischievous smile.

“My hands better be nicer than his.” Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa before coming around to the front of the bench and sat down. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great now that you’re here.” Lexa reached over to take Clarke’s hand. “And yes your hands are very nice.” She brought Clarke’s hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckle before bringing their joined hands down to her lap. “How was work?”

“Busy, but not too bad.” Clarke looked over to where Max was playing. “How is he doing?”

“Great. When we got here he went off and made friends right away with those two dogs. I think he is having a great time. Oh, here he comes.”

Clarke looked over to see Max head their way and when he got to her he jumped up on the other side of the bench where there was space. Whining and butt wiggling he licked her face. “Good boy, yes, I missed you too.” Laughing Clarke tried to keep most of her face away from Max’s tongue as he excitedly greeted her as she stroked his head. “You are too cute.”

“I would say he missed you.” Lexa said. She watched as Max settled down and laid on the bench with his head in Clarke’s lap. “He spend most of last night with me like that on the couch.”

“I miss him too. He is such a sweetie.” Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa. “I missed you too.”

Lexa sighed contently, a noise that was echoed by Max. “Are you hungry?” Lexa reached down to the cooler she had at her feet.

“Yes, very.” Clarke continued to pet Max as he appeared to be happy just where he was at. “What do you have for us?”

“I have some ice tea.” Lexa handed Clarke a bottle. “And some chicken salad sandwiches and a mixed fruit salad.” Lexa moved down so she could put the food between them on the bench.

“Sounds good babe.”

“And some chocolate chip cookies for dessert.” Lexa held out a bag filled with cookies to Clarke.

“Oh you are a goddess.” Clarke replied happily. She took the bag of cookies and started eating one right away.

“Or they could be an appetizer.” Lexa smiled at Clarke’s enthusiasm and sweet tooth.

“They are so good.” Clarke said around a mouthful of cookie. She tried to hide the half-eaten cookie with her hand in front of her face.

“I’m glad you like them. There are more at my place. I felt like baking last night.” Lexa had frozen half of the cookie dough so the next time they wanted cookies all they had to do was put them on a cookie sheet and bake.

“Thank you hon, for meeting me and bringing all of this.”

Lexa handed Clarke her sandwich. “It was my pleasure, now please eat something healthy.” Lexa took a bite of her sandwich and Clarke did the same.

Max opened his eyes and sniffed the air but didn’t beg. He got down off of Clarke and took a big drink of water before he went off to find some other dogs to run around with.

“And he is off.” Clarke said. She watched him go and try to make friends with a brown and white Jack Russell Terrier. “This was a really good idea sweetie. We should bring him often.”

“I agree.” Lexa chewed thoughtfully. “You know, since your off for a few days do you want to take him to your place?”

“Seriously?” Clarke swallowed quickly and then took a drink of her tea.

“Sure, why not. I kind of don’t want to leave him alone too much right away. I could bring him over to the office and have Gus be with him while I’m at work but if your free…well we agreed he was yours too. He should be able to come stay with you.” _Hopefully sometime soon he would be able to stay with us, together, in one house._

“Absolutely, yeah I will take him.” Clarke watched Max run around as they continued to eat. “I can stop at the store and get some stuff for him for my place too.

“Yes, that way if he has stuff at both places we don’t have to worry about hauling things back and forth.”

“Okay then, how about I bring him back over to your place Tuesday night before I go into work?”

“I should be home then but if I get held up you have your key to get in so you can drop him off before heading into work.”

Clarke had finished her sandwich and was working on the fruit when Max came back over and plopped down on the ground in front of him.

“Do you think he is finally worn out?” Lexa asked. She looked down at Max who was looking up at her with his multicolored eyes.

“Could be or he is just resting till he can head out again.” Clarke yawned. “I don’t know about Max being tired but I sure am.”

Lexa reached over and rubbed Clarke’s shoulder. “How about we head to the pet store before it closes and then you take Max and head on home?”

“Will you come over for a bit?” Clarke asked. She stood up and helped Lexa gather the remains of their dinner.

“Yes.” Lexa put the leash back on Max and they walked back towards the parking lot.

Max got in with Clarke and Lexa followed them to the pet store. They had about twenty minutes before it closed so they hurried through and got duplicate supplies of the ones that were at Lexa’s. They checked out and then went to Clarke’s.

At Clarke’s Max gently tugged Clarke around her yard to check everything outside. He wouldn’t have as much room to roam at her place that he had at Lexa’s but she could take him for a walk and there was a park nearby. Once inside and off the leash he wandered around Clarke’s house as Clarke found a spot for his food and water bowls.

Clarke watched as Max went back out into the living room and stood in front of the entertainment center. He walked around in circles a couple of times and then looked back at Clarke. “I think he has found his spot here.” She placed the doggie bed down and Max crawled into it. “Guess he is all settled in.”

They both sat down on the couch and Clarke put her head on Lexa’s shoulder. It wasn’t very long after that Clarke fell asleep _. I guess you were tired._ “Clarke.” Lexa called her name softly. She eased away from Clarke. Clarke didn’t appeared to want to wake up so Lexa could get her to the bedroom so she gently laid her down on the couch and brought her feet up. She pulled down the quilt that sat on the back of the couch and covered Clarke up.

“I love you.” Clarke mumbled. She pulled the quilt up under her chin and her breathing evened out.

“I love you too babe.” Lexa whispered. She walked over and knelt down next to Max and petted him. He remained laying in his spot but his tail started wagging at the attention. “Time for me to go buddy. Protect mom.” With a final scratch behind his ear and a final loving look at Clarke Lexa let herself out and went home.

_I wonder if I should just ask Clarke if she would like to spend all her nights off here._ Lexa had gone home and once she walked into the door she realized that she was lonely. No Clarke, no Max. Just her and an empty house. _When did I get to the point that I didn’t want to be alone?_ She answered her own question. “Since Clarke Griffin walked into your life.” She didn’t regret letting Clarke keep Max but his presence, and Clarke’s, were both noticeably gone. _Well crap, now what am I going to do?_

There were some chores she could do and tomorrow work would start back up for the week. She had taken the following week off for the trial that was almost seven days away. She trusted her staff but wanted to make sure that everything she could get done by next week was taken care of. There were of course surprises that you couldn’t plan for but at least with things taken care of, and not being available much next week that was less for her to worry about.

She knew that she was either going to be called to testify the following Monday or Tuesday depending on when they got to her. She got her subpoena last week ordering her to appear and be available those days. She took the rest of the week off just in case the trial lasted the whole week and she could be there for Clarke in the courtroom. Unless they sequestered her and then she wouldn’t be able to be in the courtroom till she testified and only when she testified. She took some comfort knowing that if she couldn’t be there at least Clarke’s parents and grandma would be able to be there since they had nothing to do with the case.

Walking into her bedroom Lexa put on her pajamas and decided to read before bed. Opening up her book she tried to get lost in the story and it wasn’t long before she put the book aside and went to sleep too.

 

Clarke woke up to a tongue licking her face, and since the tongue was rougher and the breath blowing in her face wasn’t minty fresh she knew that it wasn’t Lexa licking her. Eyes still closed she reached out to move Max’s muzzle out of the way. “Okay Max. Give me a minute.”

Max whined and went over to the door as Clarke sat up and cracked her neck. Looking quickly at the clock she noticed that it was 2 am as she stood and walked to the door to let Max out. She stepped outside with Max who was quick about taking care of his business. Her street was dark and quiet and soon they were both back inside. Clarke gave Max a treat and with a little pat on the head she went to her bedroom to change in her pajamas and once under the covers she was fast asleep again.

 

Monday morning Clarke got a phone call from the assistant county attorney who wanted to meet and prepare her for the trial the following Monday. They planned to meet before Clarke had to go to work on Tuesday and she realized that she would have to take Max back out to Lexa’s earlier if she was going to go to the meeting and get to work on time.

Getting out her cell phone Clarke started writing a text to Lexa. “Sorry, I will have to drop Max off earlier on Tuesday. Have a meeting with asst. county attorney.” She didn’t have to wait long for a response.

“No problem. Just use your key or drop him off with Gus.”

“Okay Max that is taken care of. What do you say? Are you ready to go for a walk?”

Max barked once and then came over so Clarke could put the leash on him and soon they were out the door and walking down the sidewalk in Clarke’s neighborhood.

One of Clarke’s neighbors was getting her daughter out of her vehicle. Kerry was twelve, had cerebral palsy and was confined to a wheelchair. When her mom transferred Kerry to her wheelchair Kerry saw Max and Clarke and her eyes lit up.

“Oh look at the cute puppy.” Kerry pointed a thin arm at Max, trying to reach out to him. “Can I pet him?”

“Yes.” Clarke smiled as Max and Clarke walked up their driveway and Max sat down on his back legs within reach of Kerry.

“What is his name?” Kerry reached out a tentative hand to pet Max. She squealed and pulled her hand back when Max licked it but she reached out slowly again to pet him.

“Max.” Clarke had no doubt that Max would be gentle with the disabled girl.

Kerry’s eyes were wide as she pet Max. Her mother watching carefully. “What kind of dog is he? I’ve never seen a dog before with a blue eye.” Kerry’s touch was light as she used the tips of her fingers to feel Max’s ears.”

“He is a German Sheppard and Black Lab mix.”

“He is very well behaved.” Kerry’s mother responded.

“Thank you for letting me pet him.” Kerry said. She took the brakes off her wheel chair. She smiled at the dog “Bye Max.” Kerry backed herself up and turned around to head for the ramp that led into her mom’s house.

“I’m surprised that she wanted to pet him. She is usually afraid of dogs but we have been working on trying to get her use to being around them but they usually jump on her then she doesn’t want anything to do with them.”

“Max is a really calm dog so I think that makes the difference.” Clarke saw the other woman nod.

“Well thanks for stopping and letting her pet him. Have a good rest of your day.”

“Thanks, you have a good day too, Grace.” Clarke waved to Kerry and they continued on their way.

 

On Tuesday Clarke took Max over to Lexa’s and introduced Max to Gus.

“Well I was told you were a handsome boy but I did think you were this adorable.” Gus had asked Max if he knew how to shake and Max picked his right front paw right away and placed it in Gus’ outstretched hand.

“Yeah the family that had him before must have really worked with him.” Clarke said. “He is so well behaved”

“I can see that.” Gus patted Max on the head. “So the trial is about here. How are you handling that?”

“Nervous, and will probably get worse the closer it gets to next Monday.”

“Hang in there. Everything will be okay.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “I am.” She bent down pet Max’s head and back. “You be a good boy for Gus.” She kissed his head and stood. “Tell Lexa I will call her later.” She had hoped to be able to catch Lexa at the ranger station but she had been out at a campground helping some campers.

“I will. You take care Clarke.”

“Thanks. See you later Gus.”

 

“So do you have any questions Ms. Griffin?” Alan Reynolds, the assistant county attorney asked, after reminding Clarke of what was going to happen next week. He also let her know what questions he was going to be asking her and they went over some of the answers and the way she was supposed to answer.

“No, I think I got it.” Stick to the facts, keep your answers short and to the point. Don’t pay attention to the defense table where Finn would be sitting and trying to intimidate her.

“Alright then. I will see you 8 am on Monday. If you have any questions in the meantime let me know.”

“I will.”

Clarke pulled out her cell phone on the way to her vehicle and called Lexa. Unfortunately Lexa didn’t answer so she left a message. “Hey honey, I hope your day is going well. I will try and catch you later. I love you.” Hanging up she got into her truck and headed towards the fire station. One more month and hopefully this ridiculous situation would be over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your comments.
> 
> Young Love will get updated tomorrow morning. Hopefully an update for Heart Ranger tomorrow as well.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the trial begins.

 

The week moved along quickly for Clarke and Lexa. Fortunately for Clarke she was busy so she didn’t have to think too much about what was going to happen the next week. She missed Lexa and Max but received picture messages of Max and she talked with Lexa every evening.

Lexa had taken care of everything for her week off. It made for long days but she got everything covered and any small catastrophes that happened the other park rangers could take care of. Clarke had worked overnights on Saturday into Sunday evening but they had made plans for Lexa to come with Max on Sunday. Lexa was going to stay in town with Clarke while the trial was going on.

Lexa pulled into Clarke’s driveway seconds behind Clarke. As she parked her truck Max whined from the back seat. “You see her too don’t you Max. Shall we go say hi to Clarke?” Max pawed at the door as Lexa got out. She went to the back of her Trailblazer and grabbed her bag then opened up the back door for Max who eagerly jumped out of the truck and went over to Clarke.

Clarke stood by her truck waiting for them. She had a pizza in her hand that she sat down on the hood of her truck so she could bend down on her knee to pet Max. She peered up at Lexa as she walked over and smiled up at her.

Lexa noticed the dark circles under Clarke’s eyes and though Clarke had said she was sleeping it didn’t look that way to Lexa. “Hey honey.” Lexa held out her hand and helped Clarke stand, then pulled her into a one armed hug. “How are you?”

“Better now that you are here. Working 48 hours in a row really sucks.” Clarke rested her head next to Lexa’s and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I bet.” It had been a long week for Lexa as well. When Clarke had a day off during the week she wasn’t able to spend time with Clarke and it had been a long miserable week since she seen her. She had Max for company and Gus to visit with but she had missed her girlfriend. It was the longest that they had been apart since Clarke had gone to Texas and they first confessed their love for each other.

Clarke was enjoying the cuddling but the grumbling of her stomach reminded her that she needed to eat. “Let’s get inside before this pizza gets cold.” Clarke stepped back and picked up the pizza. “Come on Max. Time to go inside.” Max, with his tail wagging followed them to the house.

Clarke unlocked her door and they stepped inside the house. “You can put your stuff in the bedroom and I’ll get the plates and something for us to drink.”

Lexa nodded and went into the bedroom to put her things away. Max followed Clarke into the kitchen.

Setting the pizza on the dining room table Clarke got Max’s water bowl and put fresh water in it. The moment that the bowl was put down Max started lapping up the water right away. Getting into the cabinet Clarke brought down two plates and then got some ice tea out of the refrigerator.

“So how was work the past couple of days?” Lexa asked as she walked into the kitchen and hugged Clarke again but this time was able to get both her arms around her as she kissed her forehead then down to her lips where she kissed Clarke long and slow. _Oh I have missed this…oh yeah I asked her a question. I should let her answer._ She had missed Clarke and just wanted to constantly be near her and touch her. Lexa reluctantly ended the kiss so Clarke could answer the question and so they could eat.

“Shall we sit down?” They moved over to the dining room chairs. Clarke had been enjoyed the kiss and decided that a week was way too long to go without Lexa’s kisses. She opened the pizza box and took out a slice for Lexa and one for her. “We have been busy, which in a way is good. It kept my mind off tomorrow.” She took a bite of the pizza and chewed before continuing. “We had another field fire out on route 38, which spread to the barn before we got to it. Fortunately the farmer was able to get his animals out but the barn is a total loss.”

“That is too bad.” Lexa said as she worked on her pizza slice. “But at least the animals are okay.” The animals were more important as far as Lexa was concerned. The building could be replaced.

“Oh yeah.” Clarke agreed. “I’m sure you have heard about the motorcycle accident out near your way.” Clarke was referring to a couple that had been on a motorcycle heading home after visiting with friends. They were killed when they were involved in a hit and run accident and the police didn’t have any clues as to who caused the accident. Clarke and her team had responded to the crash but there wasn’t anything that they could do for the couple.

“Yes, I did.” Lexa reached over and took Clarke’s hand. “I’m really sorry. I know it is your job and everything and you deal with this kind of stuff everyday but I’m sorry that you have to see that all the time.”

“Thank you honey. I do appreciate your support and understanding.” She squeezed Lexa’s hand. “The last major thing was a house fire on Pine Street. It was accidently set by this kid that lived there. He searched the internet to learn how to make a small homemade bomb. There were two as it turned out, which he didn’t tell us about till afterwards.” She gave Lexa a serious look. “The first one went off which caused the fire and the kids injuries. The second one went off when Marcus and Wick were inside.”

“Oh my god, are they okay.” Lexa looked at her with concern etched on her face for Clarke’s fellow coworkers. She was also grateful that Clarke hadn’t been inside.

“Fortunately they were not that close when it went off and our turnout gear protected them from the explosion. Not only did this kid get caught in the initial explosion, which caused 3rd degree burns on his face, hands and arms he had to deal with Wick exploding on him when he came out of the house.”

“I’d be pissed too.” Lexa said. _I’d yell at him too if Clarke had been the one in the building._ “What was he thinking?”

“He was going to use it on some kid that picked on him in school. He planned to blow up this kid’s car.”

Lexa shook her head and took another piece of pizza. “So this kid just made it a whole lot worse on himself.” Not only did he have to deal with being picked on, he set fire to the family home and received burns in the process _. Karma is not being kind._

“I feel a little bad for the kid. He is only fourteen years old and being picked on sucks. But there had to be a better way to handle it. Now not only is he going through some emotional pain, there will be embarrassment when this gets out and the burns are going to be very painful for him.”

“I’m sure he will have some criminal charges to deal with as well.” Lexa said. Max came over and put his head in her lap and she reached down with her free hand and patted his head.

“I would say so. Anyway…” Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled in a rush. She smiled tiredly at Lexa “What is new with you?”

“As you know Gus has been watching Max during the days while I’m out in the park. He fell in love with Max so much that he talked to Harvey and they are going to go adopt their own dog.”

“Oh that is great. Maybe we can meet up with them regularly at the dog park if they find one they like.” Clarke pushed her plate away. Two pieces of pizza and she was done. She wasn’t even sure if her stomach could handle even that. She had been hungry but her stomach had been queasy.

“Yeah I think that would be nice.” Lexa laughed at the thought that just popped into her head. “I can see the type of dog he would get though. Some little thing that he could knit clothes for and force it to wear.”

“Oh, like a little Chihuahua?” Clarke laughed at the image of a Chihuahua in a purple tutu and hat that Gus would have made for it. “Yeah some little dog or some huge muscular dog. I can see it go either way.”

“Whatever type they get they will be lucky to have each other.” Lexa was sure of that.

“So how about we take our little baby for a walk and when we get back we can watch a movie?”

“That sounds nice. Let me get these.” Lexa stood up and grabbed the dishes. She quickly washed them as Clarke put away the pizza and got Max’s leash.

Before they headed out the door Clarke grabbed her keys and took off an extra set of keys from the hooks on the back of the door. “I had these made for you.” She handed they keys to Lexa. “That way you can come and go as much as you want this coming week and can drop off Max or pick him up when I’m not here.” She smiled and shrugged. “Or sometime just be here when I get off from work so you don’t have to wait to come over till I’m home.”

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa smiled back at Clarke as she put the keys in her pocket. _That will be nice. I can come over and have dinner ready for her when she gets off work._ She then held the door open for them as they headed out, hand in hand to take Max for his walk.

 

“I have no idea what to wear.” Clarke stood in front of her closet moving hangers out of the way as she looked through the clothes in the closet.

Lexa sat on Clarke’s bed as her gaze traveled all over Clarke’s body. Clarke was standing there wearing only her underwear and Lexa’s mind wasn’t on finding anything to cover up the vision in front of her.

“So do you think this is too bright and colorful to wear to court?” Clarke held out a burgundy top for Lexa to look at.

Lexa’s eyes moved from Clarke’s body to the top that she held out. “You’d look gorgeous in anything Clarke.”

“Thank you babe.” Clarke smiled as Lexa was obviously distracted. Lexa was equally distracting for her but she needed her advice right now. “This shirt though, is it okay for court?”

“I think so but maybe something like that but in blue? I’m not the best person to ask though.” She looked down at the color she was wearing. Black, which went with everything.

Clarke pushed more hangers aside and pulled out one that was similar to the burgundy but was a shade of blue like her eyes. “Like this?”

“Yes, I really like that color.” Lexa really liked the top that Clarke was putting on. It made the color of Clarke’s eyes stand out. She watched as Clarke finished getting dressed. “So your Dad will be by to pick us up soon.”

“Yes.” Clarke looked at the clock. “In about half an hour.” She looked in the closet to find her dress shoes. “He was really hoping to get to see Max this morning.” They had asked Gus to watch him during the day and he had stopped by earlier to pick him up and take him to the ranger station.

“We can take him over to meet your folks sometime this week if you want.”

“Yes, maybe if we get to celebrate sending Finn to prison. We can take him over then and have a big party. ”

“We will then babe.” Lexa walked over and hugged Clarke. “We will get through this week. Finn’s ass will be convicted and he will go away for a long time.” She kissed Clarke lightly on the lips. “I have our camping spot reserved and we can go out and unplug for a few days, then come back and nail his ass again.”

“I hope so and I’m looking forward to getting away from everything for a few days with you.”

“I am too honey.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple and let her go so she could finish getting ready.

 

Twenty minutes later Clarke’s parents and Grandma Betty arrived and they all rode to the court house together. The security officer looked at both Clarke and Lexa’s paperwork and directed Clarke to go to the assistant county attorney’s office and Lexa could go have a seat with Clarke’s family in the court room.

“Well, I guess this is it.” Clarke held Lexa’s hand and looked at her family before she had to leave them.

“Hang in there honey and we will see you soon.” Jake said, as he reached over and hugged her.

Clarke than hugged her Mother and Grandmother. Betty kissed her on the cheek. “You will do fine. Don’t be nervous.” She leaned in close to Clarke’s ear. “Just imagine Lexa naked.”

Clarke laughed. “I think that would cause a whole bunch of other problems Granny.”

Betty winked at Clarke and she hugged her Granddaughter one final time before she followed Jake and Abby into the court room.

Lexa turned to Clarke and reached up to touch the ends of her hair. “I love you and you will do great in there.”

“So will you when it’s your turn on the stand.” Clarke gazed into Lexa’s eyes and smiled softly at her.

“Do you want me to walk with you to Reynold’s office?” Lexa wanted to prolong the contact and it was possible that Finn could be walking the halls somewhere in the courthouse and she wanted to protect Clarke in case she ran into him.

“I’ll be fine but thank you.” Clarke’s hand reached out to rub Lexa’s stomach briefly. “Okay then, I should probably go.” Clarke leaned in and quickly kissed Lexa. “I love you.” Clarke whispered before she turned and walked away.

Lexa watched her till she disappeared down the hall then turned and walked into the courtroom. Walking down the aisle she took a seat next to Clarke’s grandmother on the Plaintiff’s side of the room.

There were about twenty five people in attendance. Those there waiting to see if they would be selected for Jury duty Lexa guessed, but Finn, nor his lawyer were present yet.

The courtroom looked like any other one you would see. There were five rows of seating on both sides of the room behind the defendant and plaintiff’s tables for the public. The court recorder was to the left, followed by the Judge’s bench, then the witness stand. The jury box ran along the wall by the witness stand.

Lexa looked over to make sure Abby wasn’t paying attention and she leaned over towards Betty. “How are things going with you and Alice?” Lexa asked quietly.

Betty leaned over closer to Lexa. “We are taking a trip together.” Betty said just as quietly. “So, I guess you could say it is going really well.” Betty glanced towards Abby. “I will fill Abby in on everything when this business with Clarke is done.”

Lexa smiled at her and nodded as the court recorder started to address the jury pool. She listened to the instructions and after the prospective jurors fill out more paperwork everyone sat and waited as the court recorder knocked on one door in the front of the court room and then another.

A sheriff’s deputy, Finn and Finn’s lawyer came out of the door to the left. Finn was all cleaned up and dressed in a suit and tie while wearing shackles. He hands were cuffed in front of him and he had to take little steps towards the table. Once at the table the deputy uncuffed him. His gazed traveled across the room, taking in everything and everyone till his eyes met Lexa’s, then he slowly smiled before sitting down next to his lawyer.

“What does the little bastard have to smile about?” Betty said, as she watched him come in. “He acts like he doesn’t have a care in the world.”

“I’m sure he thinks he doesn’t have anything to worry about.” Lexa watched as the door on their side of the room opened up and Alan Reynolds and Clarke came out of the room followed by the Judge. Clarke’s eyes stayed on her as she walked out. Lexa glanced over towards Finn who was watching Clarke as well as she walked into the room. He was smiling at Clarke as his gazed travelled along her body. She tried to keep her expression neutral for Clarke’s sake as Clarke had continued to look at Lexa till she took a seat next to Alan and faced the front of the court room.

“Did you see the way that he was looking at her?” Betty whispered to Lexa. “What a piece of shit.”

Lexa bit her lip to keep from laughing. “I agree Betty.” _I can see where Abby gets her attitude._

Judge Wagner started to give instructions to the potential jurors and soon they were calling people up to the juror’s box where the prosecutor and the defendant attorney, whose name was Michael Smith were able to ask the potential jurors questions. They needed to have twelve jurors and six alternates. Through the questioning, which included asking each juror if they knew either Finn or Clarke, what they did for a living, if they had any friends or relatives in law enforcement, or if they themselves have ever been convicted of a violent crime and if they had any difficulty finding, based on the evidence either Finn innocent or guilty.

Two of the original juror were dismissed. One older woman said she would have a problem finding Finn, whom she was told only that he was accused of committing a violent crime, guilty because he seemed to be too good looking to have done anything bad. Real criminals looked like criminals. The defense wanted to keep her but the prosecution didn’t. The same with a man who was very disgruntled at having to appear for jury duty but who, when asked his opinion on women in the workforce, particularly a traditionally masculine profession had said a woman’s place was in the home, bare foot and pregnant.

_A man after Finn’s own heart._ Lexa thought.            

Finally the jury was selected and they could take a short break. Finn was escorted out of the room by the deputy but he kept his head turned towards Clarke so he could see her. Clarke stood up and moved over to Lexa and her family. A low railing separated the areas where Lexa was sitting from the table that Clarke was at but they could still give each other a hug over it.

“So how are you doing?” Lexa asked. She was holding Clarke’s hand.

“Good so far. A little nervous but I’m okay. I can see out of the corner of my eye that he keeps looking at me. I’m trying not to look over at him.

“That is good honey.” Abby told Clarke. “You just let us watch him for you and pray that he would trip down some stairs or something.”

Clarke looked at her Dad. “Make sure you keep her with you at all times.” That was all she would need is for her mother to get in trouble for knocking Finn down a flight of stairs.

“I’m not going to go sneaking off and doing that sweetie. I’d like to cause pain to him a little more directly. For instance, by removing his pubic hair one by one with tweezers or shocking his heart with a defibrillator while he is awake.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she leaned over towards Clarke. “Remind me not to piss your mom off.” Lexa said quietly.

“Don’t worry Clarke. I will keep an eye on your Mother.” Jake wasn’t concerned about Abby sneaking off. If she was going to do anything she would do it out in the open so everyone could see.

They all looked back up as the deputy brought Finn back out to the courtroom. She did meet his eyes as he looked over at her. He smiled and puckered up his lips at her as if to give a kiss. Her hand tightened in Lexa’s hands but she kept her face blank as he sat down at the table.

Alan came back in the courtroom followed by the jury who walked single file in front of the courtroom to the jury box. With a final squeeze Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and turned and sat down. A few moments later she rose again as the Judge came back into the room.

“Okay, let’s proceed. Mr. Reynolds the court will now hear your opening statements.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind I am not a lawyer. A real one may have some objections to the questions or ask the questions in a totally different way. The first trial is going to take many chapters. Some of the dialog you will remember...though it was from 30 chapters ago! It should be a nice reminder. :)

 

“Thank you Judge Wagner.” Assistant County Attorney Reynolds walked over to face the Jury. “The evidence will show that the defendant Finn Collins, over the course of several months has engaged in acts of harassment towards Clarke Griffin both at their place of employment and while out in the community. The evidence will show that Ms. Griffin didn’t encourage nor reciprocate the attention of Mr. Collins. In fact she tried to protect herself against his harassment by obtaining a protection order through the county attorney’s office. Witnesses will be brought forth to provide testimony of the harassment witnessed by them, that Mr. Collins committed against Ms. Griffin. Also before this court is the charge of felony assault. Evidence will be brought before you that on the night in question Mr. Collins assaulted Ms. Griffin and forced his way into her home. Physical evidence of the crime will be provided to prove Mr. Collins guilt in this matter. Thank you all for your time.” Alan Reynolds made his way back to his seat and sat back down.

“Mr. Smith. It’s your turn.”

“Thank you Judge.” Michael Smith stood and walked over towards the jury. He looked over at Clarke and shook his head slightly before he stopped in front of the jury box and leaned his elbow on it. “Ladies and Gentleman of the jury.” He smiled as he made eye contact with each of them. “I will prove that Mr. Finn is innocent. That this is just frivolous charges against an innocent, hardworking man made by a malicious woman and she, along with the help of her friends on the fire and police departments fabricated evidence that cost my client his livelihood and his freedom as well as coercing him to admit to a crime he didn’t commit. Thank you, ladies and gentleman.” He walked back to sit at his table.

“Malicious my ass.” Betty said quietly. She knew the lawyer was going to be attacking her granddaughter but she still didn’t like it.

Lexa turned as she felt someone sit in the row behind her. She turned and saw Bellamy, still in his work clothes, looking at her with a grim expression. She nodded hello to him.

The Judge looked at the Prosecutor. “Mr. Reynolds. Call your first witness.”

“I would like to call to the witness stand, Clarke Griffin.”

_Okay, here we go_. Clarke moved her chair back, stood and walked over to stand in front of the witness stand as she was sworn in. She then sat down in the chair and adjusted the microphone in front of her.

“Ms. Griffin. How are you today?” Reynolds asked her from his seat at the table.

“I’m fine thank you.” She placed her hands down in her lap, waiting for the questions to start.

“Ms. Griffin, how long have you been employed at the fire department?”

“Approximately seven months.” Clarke replied.

“Did you work for a fire department previously?”

“I was on a volunteer fire department for five years.”

“Now you are not only a fire fighter Ms. Griffin but a paramedic as well?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Would you say that the requirements for becoming a fire fighter are strenuous and can you tell us what you had to do to become a fire fighter?”

“Yes, it is strenuous.” Clarke detailed all the physical requirements that she had to complete including a timed run and climbing stairs with a heavy pack on her shoulders. Proving that she was strong enough to carry various equipment from the fire truck fifty feet and back and get her gear on within two minutes. “Plus I had to pass a written examination.”

“Did you pass all your physical requirements?”

“Yes.”

“What was your score on the written examination?”

Clarke smiled. “100%”

“Did they give you a break on the physical requirements because you are a woman?”

Clarke lips twitched slightly. _Hell no, that was a hard day._ “No sir. It is the same requirement for both men and women.”

Allen Reynolds looked at his notes. “Was it through the fire department that you met Mr. Collins?”

“Yes.” _Unfortunately._

“Could you point him out to the court please?”

Clarke looked over to Finn, who had a slight smile on his face as they made eye contact. She pointed at him. “He is sitting over there at that table.” She kept her face expressionless.

“Thank you. Now could you tell us when it was you first met Mr. Collins?”

“My first twenty-four hour shift. We worked the same hours at first.”

“During your shift do you essentially live at the fire station?” He looked up from his notes at Clarke.

“During our shift, yes, we stay there for the full 24 hours unless we are responding to a call.”

“So you sleep there?”

“Yes, when we can. “ Sometimes Clarke was able to sleep the night through but most of the time they would get called out.

Lexa looked over to the jury which was made up of seven women and five men. They each had little notebooks to write on and they were paying attention to Clarke’s answers.

“Do all the fire fighters sleep in the same room?”

“No sir. Different sleeping rooms for men and women as well as different locker and shower rooms.”

“So there is no reason for one gender to be in the other ones areas.”

Clarke shook her head. “No sir.”

“But at the fire station you do have coed areas?”

“Yes, every other area but the sleeping, locker and shower rooms.”

“Clarke, can you tell us when the alleged harassment began.”

“I would say right after our first shift. Finn had asked me to go out for a drink or have dinner with him.”

“And you told him what?” He peered over his note pad at her.

“I told him no thanks _.” The first of many._

“Then what happened.”

“He didn’t take no for an answer and tried to convince me to go with him. That it was just one drink and that I would have a good time.”

“And you said what to him?”

“Again, I said no thank you.” Clarke said. “Then I walked out of the fire station and went home.”

“Did Mr. Collins ask you out again?”

“Yes, at least once a week, sometimes twice after our shift.”

“Did you ever go for a drink or had dinner with Mr. Collins?”

“With him specifically no. There were times that I went with my coworkers and he was there too.”

“Did you spend any social time with Mr. Collins without your coworkers present?”

“Not socially no, but there was one time when we were alone in a room that he shouldn’t have been in.”

“What room was that?”

“He followed me into the women’s dorm room.”

“Under what circumstances did that situation occur?”

“He was asking me out and I told him no. He persisted and I went into that room to get away from him.”

“But he followed you?”

“Yes, when I told him to get out he said ‘what was the big deal, we’ve seen it all before’ I pushed him out of the door and locked it.”

“Did Mr. Collins ever ask for an explanation of why you wouldn’t go out with him?”

“He asked all the time for reasons why I wouldn’t go out with him.” Clarke said. “He wouldn’t accept any of them.

“What is the main reason that you wouldn’t go out with Mr. Finn.”

“I’m a lesbian.” Clarke said. She had been looking towards the jury when answering Allen’s questions but this time she looked to see what their reactions would be. No one even flinched. _That is good at least._ Her attention was brought back to a loud bang over at the defense table. She didn’t see it but Finn slammed his hand down on the table when she announced she was a lesbian. Clarke watched as the defense attorney had his hand on Finn’s forearm and was trying to talk to him in hushed tones.

“But that is a lie.” Finn said loudly. “She isn’t gay…she can’t say it, she is under oath.” Finn’s face looked red and alarmed. “She just can’t.”

Judge Wagner banged his gavel. “Mr. Smith you need to control your client.”

“Yes, your honor. My apologies.”

Clarke watched as Finn’s lawyer continued to talk to Finn. Then looked at her family. Her Dad sat there with his arms crossed glaring at Finn. Her Mother and Grandmother had their heads together talking quietly amongst themselves and Lexa was watching her with a sympathetic look on her face.

“Your honor…” Allen threw his hands up in the air. Showing frustration with the delay but was secretly pleased that Finn had acted out.

Lexa watched as Finn’s lawyer tried to get him to calm down and was happy that the jury would get to see a little bit of Finn’s strange behavior.

“Mr. Smith. Are you and your client ready to proceed?” Judge Wagner asked with impatience.

“Yes, sir.” Michael looked at Finn and hushed him. “Please go on.” He raised his hand towards opposing counsel.

The Judge nodded at Allen. “Continue counselor.”

“What was Finn’s reaction to you telling him that you were gay?”

_Perfect time for this question._ “He told me I couldn’t be a lesbian because I was too pretty.” Clarke hoped for another outburst but Finn remained quiet.

“So after you told him that you were a lesbian did he cease asking you out?”

“No, he didn’t.” _It seemed like he viewed it as more of a challenge then._

“Did he do anything else that made you uncomfortable?” Allen asked.

“He would try to carry my equipment. He would run ahead and grab it before I got there and want to carry it for me.”

“And why did that make you uncomfortable?”

“Because I didn’t need his help. If I can’t do the work, if I can’t carry my own equipment than I have no business being on the fire department.” He had acted like he was doing her some big favor.

“Well you shouldn’t be.” Finn grunted over at the defense table. “Women don’t belong there. They are to be home where they can serve their man.”

“Your honor!” Allen looked at the Judge.

Lexa thought _Keep it up asshole, dig yourself in a little deeper._

“Mr. Smith, one more outburst from your client and I will have him put in shackles and removed from this courtroom.”

“That won’t be necessary your honor.” His hand was back on Finn’s arm and his head was close to Finn’s as he spoke to him.

“Oh please do that judge. The intelligence level in this room would go up.” Betty quietly said. Lexa and Abby heard her and looked at each other. Abby just rolled her eyes and smiled.

The prosecutor continued. “So while at work did Mr. Finn do anything else that made you uncomfortable?”

“Yes, Mr. Reynolds. He would always stare at my breasts and make comments about them.” He had looked more at Clarke’s chest than at her eyes. His perusal always made her uncomfortable and she had constantly pointed that out to him.

“What kind of comments Ms. Griffin?”

Her eyes quickly went to her looked at her Dad whose body was ridged with anger, then back to Allen Reynolds. _My family is here_ _and this is really embarrassing_. “He would make comments about their size.” Her jaw briefly clenched. “For instance asking me if I gave myself black eyes when I ran or that more than a handful of a breast was a waste.” Clarke bit her lip. “He wanted to know what cup size I was and he said that the male patients that were strapped to the stretcher in the ambulance must really like it when I bent over to provide treatment to them. He also said he liked that I had such big boobs and had hips. That it meant I would be a good breeder.”

Lexa looked at the women in the jury who were trying not to show any expression but she saw a few pursed lips and raised eyebrows. _The women are going to hate him for sure._

“Can you tell me about the night at the Junction?”

“I was there with coworkers. Sometimes when we go off shift we try to unwind. Have something to eat, get a drink and that night they had karaoke which sometimes we do. I didn’t feel like drinking but I had ordered one drink and was sipping that when Finn came up to me and tried to give me another drink.”

“Okay, then what happened?”

“I told him no, that I didn’t want it. He drank it instead and called me a bitch. I decided to leave and when I tried he pushed me up against the wall and wouldn’t let me get by, he had wanted me to stay and I asked him why he wouldn’t leave me alone.” Clarke looked directly at some of the jurors. “That is when he said ‘Because I want to feel your titties’ and he tried to grab me. I told him to back off and I shoved him out of my way. Then when I tried to leave he tried to grab me again. I pushed him back and I left the bar area.”

“Where did you go after you left the bar?”

“I stopped in the restaurant part. The bar and restaurant are connected. A woman that I knew was there and saw what had happened and came over to ask if I was okay.”

“That would be Lexa Willows correct?”

“Yes.” Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s briefly. She saw Lexa smile encouragingly at her.

“Then what happened?”

“Lexa and I were talking and I noticed that she was looking at something over my shoulder so I looked and Finn was making a gesture with his fingers and tongue.”

“Can you display for the court what that gesture was?”

Clarke took a deep breath but mimicked the gesture. She knew what he was going to ask next since they went over the questions last week.

“What did Finn mean by doing that gesture Ms. Griffin?”

“Objection, calls for speculation. How does Ms. Griffin know what my client meant by allegedly doing that?”

“Sustained.” The Judge Wagner said.

“I’ll rephrase the question. What did you think the gesture meant?”

“That it referred to oral sex.”

“Did he do anything else that night?”

“Last thing I saw was him leering at me and grabbing his crotch.”

“Please Ms. Griffin, I know that this is embarrassing for you but show the jury what you mean by that.”

Clarke slowly stood and grabbed herself like Finn had done to himself at the bar then she sat down. _This is so not fun._

“Thank you Ms. Griffin.” Allen flipped a page on his note pad. “So you reported what Mr. Collins was doing to your Supervisor, Chief Marcus Kane?”

“That is correct.”

“And what was the result of that meeting?”

“Chief Kane put Finn on another shift so we wouldn’t have to see each other and he began an investigation.”

“So Mr. Collins wasn’t let go right away?”

“No sir. Chief Kane had gone by the policy and procedures manual.”

“But he was eventually suspended?” Allen asked.

“Yes, as a result of the investigation that Chief Kane conducted.”

“Tell me Clarke, why did you wait for so long to report Mr. Collin’s actions to your supervisor?

Clarke took a breath and exhaled before she began. “I was pretty new to this department. He had more seniority than I did, more connections and friends. I didn’t want to come in and rock the boat within my first few months on the department. I didn’t want to get a fellow fire fighter in trouble. I thought he could be reasoned with and stop after a while if I showed him that it wasn’t upsetting me. That he would lose interest.”

“Let’s jump ahead a little bit to the night that you were assaulted. Can you tell us what happened?”

“I had just got home that night and was trying to get my door unlocked when I felt someone behind me just as I got my door unlocked. I turned around and saw something metal coming at my head. I turned and moved enough out of the way that it grazed my face.”

“What was the metal thing that grazed your face?”

“It was a fence cutting tool that we use at the fire department.” Finn had to have taken it from one of the trucks sometime before he was suspended.

Allen took out some pictures from a folder. “Is this how your cheek looked after being cut and the type of tool used to assault you?”

Clarke looked at the photographs. “Yes, they are.”

“I’d like to add into evidence photographs of Ms. Griffin’s injuries that were taken at the hospital as well as the picture of the tool used in the assault.”

“I have no objections to that.” Mr. Smith said.

The pictures were handed to the jury to look at while Allen continued. “So you ducked out of the way. What happened after that?”

“I was shoved into my house and there was a struggle. I kicked him and when the tool was dropped on the floor I picked it up. I hit him twice.”

“Where did you hit him Ms. Griffin?”

“On the shoulder and across the face.” She remembered swinging with everything she had.

“The scar on the defendants face. Is that similar to the location of where you hit your assailant.”

“Yes.” _Exactly_

The Judge interrupted the proceedings. “It is going on twelve o’clock. Let’s take an hour and a half break for lunch. Be back here at 1:30 pm, we will pick up where we left off.

Clarke left the witness stand, glad to be getting a break. Everyone stood as the Judge and the Jury left the room. Finn was handcuffed and led away, his eyes on Clarke the whole time as Clarke went around the low railing to go stand with her family. She said hi to Bellamy and hugged each one of her family and then finally wrapped her arms around Lexa.

“You’re doing great honey.” Lexa said while rubbing her back.

“Some parts were really embarrassing.” Clarke’s voice was muffled from the position of her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“True.” Abby said. “I think the female jurors are ready to tar and feather him though.”

“How about castrate him? I’d be for that.” Betty said.

Even though Jake agreed that Finn deserved it there was still something so reactionary about being male and hearing the word castrate. He had to fight the urge to cover himself.

“How about we go get something to eat and no jokes please about Rocky Mountain Oysters.” Jake looked at Betty pleading.

Clarke kept one arm around Lexa as she looked at her family. “We know of a café close by. The food is pretty decent.”

“Sounds good.” Betty said, as they all left the court room.

Jake drove them over to the restaurant, which was busy but they were able to get a table.

“So what do you all think?” Clarke asked when they sat down.

“You’re doing great up there. I definitely think that the harassment has been established.” Abby said.

“We will see. His lawyer gets a chance to poke some holes in what happened.” Clarke said. One of her hands held the menu while the other held Lexa’s hand.

“Lexa and Bellamy can testify to what they have seen and that will back you up. His little outbursts in the courtroom won’t help him.” Jake replied.

“Yeah, I can’t believe he did that.” Clarke said. “It’s the assault that is the big thing though for this case as far as sentencing. Luckily if Allen can’t prove that he was the one that assaulted me, Finn still has to deal with the assault on the police officer.”

“I think he is screwed either way and not in the fun way.” Betty said, looked around the table at everyone stopped to look at her. “What?”

Clarke laughed. “I love you grandma.”

“I love you too Clarke. Now what are you going to have for lunch?”

Everyone turned their attention back to the menu and when the waitress came they placed their order.

“So do you think Mr. Reynolds has a lot more questions for you Clarke?” Jake asked. He nodded his thanks to the waitress for bringing their drinks.

“I know there are more questions about the assault and our run in at the fire station. Not sure how long that will take. Then it is Finn’s lawyer’s turn.”

“After he is done with his questions then are you through?” Jake asked.

“No, I can be recalled if something needs to be cleared up.” Clarke played with the edge of her napkin. She hoped she was done today but she was pretty sure that it was going to extend into tomorrow.

During the rest of the meal they talked about family news and events until it was time for them to head back to the courthouse.

Once everyone was present Clarke was recalled to the stand where Allen began his questions again.

“Ms. Griffin what happened after you hit your assailant?”

“He took off and I shut the door and called the police. The police came and got my initial statement then took me to the hospital to be treated.”

“Officer Stewart was the one that brought you to the hospital correct?”

“Yes, he is a friend of mine.”

“Did you know any of the other officers that responded to your residence that night?”

“Not personally no.” Clarke knew what their last names were.

“How many officers were there besides Officer Stewart?”

“Two city and one county deputy.” Clarke replied.

“Did you know Nurse Marsha Jackson, Dr. Keith Majors or Detective James Thomas personally?”

“No, but Nurse Jackson and Dr. Majors treated me at the emergency room that night and Detective Thomas had spoken to me that night…or technically that morning about what had happened.”

“Was Detective Thomas the person that told you that they had arrested Finn Collins?”

“Yes.”

“Did you see the man that attacked you?”

“No, he was wearing dark clothes and a ski mask.” It had all happened pretty fast too.

“Decretive Thomas in fact told you that Mr. Collins was found, wearing the clothing consistent with what you described to Officer Stewart earlier that night?”

“Correct.” Clarke nodded.

“That he had the ski mask you described in his pocket?”

“Yes, that is what he said.”

“You were also told that Mr. Collins had injuries consistent with those that you gave your attacker? Here” He touched his shoulder. “And here?” He touched his cheek on the same side that Finn’s scar was.

“Yes.”

“Did Detective Thomas say if there were any finger prints on the fence cutter?”

“Yes, he said they were Finn’s.”

“After the police interviewed Mr. Collins, what did Detective Thomas say the result of that was?”

“That Finn had confessed to assaulting me.”

Allen Reynolds wrote something down on his note pad. “What happened to Finn’s position at the fire department when he was arrested?”

“Chief Kane fired him.”

“Did Chief Kane tell you beforehand that he was going to fire Mr. Collins?”

“No, that was an administrative decision.”

“So how did you find out?”

“Finn told me when I saw him at the fire department. He came in to get things out of his locker.”

“Was there a verbal altercation there between you and Mr. Collins?”

“Yes you could say that.” Clarke replied.

“What happened that day?”

“I was off that day, the Chief gave me some time off. I didn’t know that Finn was going to be there to get his things, at that point I didn’t know that they already fired him. I had gone in to pick up a book I had in my locker. My coworker Bellamy Blake was escorting him out of the building when Finn saw me. He accused me of getting him fired.”

“What did you say to him about that?”

“I told him that was bullshit.” Clarke responded honestly. “That it was his own fault.”

“Did you ask Mr. Collins that day why he was treating you so horribly?”

“Yes, he told me that I didn’t know my place. That I was too attractive to be gay and a woman couldn’t provide for and give me what a man could. He then blamed gays and feminists for the problems that this country is having.”

Mr. Reynolds changed positions in his chair. “Ms. Griffin have you every slept with a man?”

“No, never.” _Never ever going to happen._

“Have all your romantic partnerships been with women.”

“Yes, sir.”

Allen looked down at his notes. “I’m done for now with this witness.” He nodded towards Clarke.

Judge Wagner looked at Finn’s lawyer. “Mr. Smith please proceed with your cross examination.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am not a lawyer and there might be a few more objections to questions or the questions being worded differently.

 

Clarke watched as Finn’s lawyer stood and walked over to the witness stand. There was something about him that made Clarke’s skin crawl and she didn’t like the way his beady brown eyes looked at her. She kept her face as expressionless as she could as he stopped in front of her.

“Ms. Griffin. You testified that after your first shift together Finn asked you out for a drink, is that correct?”

“Yes.” Clarke stared back into his cold, hard eyes.

“Now, Clarke…may I call you Clarke?” He attempted what he thought was a charming smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Clarke felt like he was going to anyway whether she wanted him to or not. “Sure.”

“Clarke, do you like your job?” The lawyer asked.

“Yes, I like it very much. I like helping people.”

“But you don’t like people helping you?”

Clarke tilted her head. “I don’t really understand the question?”

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’ll make it simpler for you.”

“Your honor, really?” Allen looked at the judge.

The judge looked at Finn’s lawyer. “If you have a question for the witness you need to ask it Mr. Smith.”

Michael Smith turned to the judge. “Okay your honor, my apologies.”

“Yeah right you horses ass.” Betty muttered next to Lexa. Lexa could only agree.

“You stated that you like to help people but you didn’t get any help from Chief Ray Sterner or Chief Marcus Kane in passing your tests and doing a little _helping_ for them in return?”

“Objection. She already answered on direct that she didn’t receive help passing her exam.” Allen tapped his pen on his note pad, disgusted at what the other lawyer implied.

“Sustained.” Judge Wagner said. “Move along counselor.”

“Clarke do you think that it is often a show of good intentions if a coworker takes out a new hire for a drink after their first shift together, as a way of extending friendship and getting to know that person?”

Clarke nodded hesitantly. “That happens sometimes.”

“Now if a person, for whatever reason isn’t able to go on that particular night, do you think it is reasonable for that invitation to be extended again?”

Clarke sat up straighter in her chair. “If the other person was open to the invitation. Sure.”

“So wouldn’t it be reasonable for Finn, who may just be trying to get to know his coworker, continue to try and approach you with a drink or dinner invitation?”

“I would figure after three months of being told no that I didn’t want to have a drink with him or go out to dinner with him that he would understand that I didn’t want to.”

“But there were times that you did go to the bar or have a drink and he was there?” The lawyer tilted his head and pressed his lips together as he looked at Clarke.

“Yes, as a group we sometimes went out together.” Her eyes followed him as he started to pace in front of her.

Finn’s lawyer who appeared lost in thought stopped pacing and put his hands in his pockets as he stood before the witness stand. “Did you ever sit next to Finn at one of the tables during these gatherings?”

“Perhaps, I don’t really recall who I sat next to every time.”

“If you sat next to Finn would it be possible that during the course of dinner or having a drink that you would have engaged in personal conversation with Mr. Collins?

“As a group we would talk about the calls we went on. I don’t remember any specific situation where I would have shared specifically to him anything personal about me other than when I told him I was a lesbian and wouldn’t go out with him.”

Lexa looked over to Finn to see if he would get upset at the word lesbian again but he looked remarkable subdued. He wasn’t even looking at Clarke as she testified. _Guess his attorney had a few words with him._

“You do talk to several of your coworkers about personal things in your life correct?”

“Yes, I have.” Clarke shared things with those she trusted and Finn hadn’t been one of those.

“For instance, one of your coworkers who is here today, Bellamy Blake. You have shared personal information with him and spent some time with him socially.”

Bellamy was sitting next to Jake and watched and listened with interest as his name was mentioned. _What’s his point?_

“He is a friend of mine, we have talked about personal things but I’ve never been out alone with him socially. We always go as a group after work.”

“Do you sometimes respond to calls together?”

“Of course.” Clarke shrugged slightly.

“Are there times that only you and Mr. Blake are in the ambulance together as you respond to calls?”

“Yes, sometimes there is only two of us. Three of us are usually available to respond. It depends on who else is out on calls.”

“So when you get done with your calls and are driving back to the station you have some alone time together?”

“I suppose so but one person is driving and the other one is usually working on a report.”

“But you have probably shared some personal things to each other during that time or when you get back to the station?”

“Yes, we know what is going on in each other’s lives.”

“When driving back to the station do you ever stop anywhere?” Finn looked at Clarke with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

“Maybe to get a pop or run in and get some fast food but usually no, we would get done with our calls and go back to the station.”

“So you and Mr. Blake are good friends, you spend some time alone together and share personal information.”

“We are friends.”

“Have you ever hugged Mr. Blake?”

Clarke blinked in surprise at the question. “A few times.”

“So you and Mr. Blake never dated?”

“No.”

“He is a good looking man. Are you saying you have no romantic feelings for him what so ever?” He gave her a skeptical look in full view of the jury.

“I’m gay, so no.” _What part of gay don’t you understand?_

“Has Mr. Blake told you if he has romantic feelings for you?”

Bellamy frowned at the question. _Gross, that would be like dating my sister._

“No he has not, and if I wasn’t already a lesbian I still wouldn’t date him. It would be like dating my brother.”

“So you are good friends. He is not here to lie for you is he?”

“No, definitely not.

“Do you hate men Clarke?”

_That was out of nowhere_. “Hate them, no. I just don’t have any romantic or sexual feelings for them.”

“You just hate Mr. Collins is that it?”

“Objection”

“I withdraw the question.” Finn’s lawyer said. “So you have never dated any of your male coworkers?”

“No.”

“Oh that is right, your gay.” He had a sour expression on his face. “Female coworkers then. Ever date them?”

“No.”

Mr. Smith looked at his note pad. “One of your witnesses here today is Ms. Willows. What is your relationship with her?”

“She is my girlfriend.”

“But she wasn’t at the time of these alleged incidents?”

“No, we were friends then.”

“Did you agree to a sexual relationship with Ms. Willows in exchange for her testimony today?”

_What the fuck?_ Lexa felt Betty putting her hand on her arm. “I’m not going to jump the railing and beat the shit out of him.” She whispered to Betty.

“Okay. I will.” Betty said with an amused smile. “Just kidding, he isn’t worth the chiro appointment.”

Clarke had to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of the question. “Absolutely not.”

“So we are not here today because someone has forced you to bring charges against my client?”

“No one has forced me.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed at the implication.

“Not your girlfriend then? Out of jealously perhaps?”

“No, there is nothing for Lexa to be jealous of and she has left the decision to me regarding how to handle this whole situation.”

He looked over to Lexa with suspicion “Because she has so called feelings for you would she do anything to help you?”

“I wouldn’t say anything. In general yes, as long as it didn’t violate her principles.”

“So she isn’t here today to lie on your behalf. That would violate her so called principles?” He asked sarcastically.

Clarke looked him straight in the eye. “Yes, it would violate her principles. She is the most honest person I know.”

He put his hands in his pockets and started pacing again. “So on the night of the alleged assault. You never saw your assailants face?”

“No, he had a mask on.”

“Were you sure your alleged assailant was even male Ms. Griffin?”

Clarke stared at him for a moment thinking about the question.

“Please answer the question Ms. Griffin. How can you be sure your assailant was male? Could it be possible that your assailant was female?”

“My assailant was Finn Collins.”

The lawyer raised his voice. “How can you know for sure? You said you didn’t see your attacker.”

“The police caught him with the evidence.”

“Oh we will get to that later but for now, think back to the night of the assault. You have your back turned. You hear something from behind you turn around suddenly, you catch a glimpse of something coming at you. You then turn your head then shoved inside your house. There is a struggle, your heart is pounding, and you’re fighting for your life. You grab the tool and hit your assailant who then runs away. Still covered from head to toe. How do you know for sure that your attacker, based on what you saw that night, was male?”

“I wouldn’t know for sure.” Clarke replied honestly.

“So your attacker could have been female?”

“Based on what I was able to see at the time…yes.” Clarke knew he was trying to cast doubt on her assailant being Finn and she hated it because she knew that it had been him that attacked her but she had to be honest at the time of the assault she didn’t know who attacked her, or if they were male or female.

“So the responding officer that night was Paul Stewart?”

“Yes.” Clarke wiped her hands on her pants. They felt a little sweaty.

“You have stated that he was a friend of yours?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever date him?”

“Objection.” Allen Reynolds stood up. “We have already established that Ms. Griffin is gay and doesn’t date men.”

“Sustained.” Judge Wagner said.

“So your _friend_ responds to the call. Did you ever tell him about your alleged problems with my client?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Did you tell the Officer that Finn Collins was the one that assaulted you?”

“No, I didn’t know at the time who did it.”

He walked over and stood in front of the jury box. “Did you see Officer Stewart collect the tool that was used to assault you?”

“No, another Officer did while Paul was talking to me.”

“Did that Officer put it in a sealed evidence bag at the scene?”

“Yes.” Clarke had seen a city officer pick it up with gloves on and put it in the bag and seal it right way.

“But you have no way of knowing if that evidence bag was properly handled after that or where it ended up at?”

“No I assumed that it was taken to the police department lab where they checked it for fingerprints.”

“Officer Stewart took you to the hospital correct?”

“Yes, he took more of my statement there.”

“Why not be treated by your own people from the fire department? Have them take you if you needed further medical care?”

“I didn’t want to tie up an ambulance and I didn’t want my coworkers to see me like that.”

“Like what Clarke?” Michael inquired.

“Injured.” Clarke said simply.

The judge interrupted. “It’s 3 pm so let’s take our last break. Be back in fifteen minutes.” The judge and jury rose to leave.

Clarke watched Finn’s lawyer walk back to the table and she looked at Finn for the first time this afternoon. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Lexa noticed it too and this was the first time he looked at Clarke all afternoon.

Finn was cuffed again and led out of the room by a deputy.

“How are you doing honey?” Abby asked patting her daughter on the arm when Clarke walked over to them.

“Okay mom but I will be glad when this day is over.” Clarke looked at Lexa. “Will you come to the bathroom with me?”

“Sure honey.”

They walked out of the courtroom and over to the ladies room where Clarke bent over the stool and dry heaved.

Lexa went into the stall with her and rubbed her back. “It will be okay Clarke.”

Clarke took some deep breathes then straighten up. “I feel pretty nauseous.”

They left the stall and walked to the sink. “You look like your handling yourself up there pretty well.” Lexa said to Clarke as Clarke was washing her hands.

“Looks are deceiving. I’ve been curling my toes in my shoes and have a swearing monologue going on in my head.”

Lexa reached up and moved a strand of Clarke’s hair away from her face. “I know you’re stressed with Smith’s implications. As you know he is just trying to cast some doubt and being slimy as he does it. You are doing great though.”

“The implication is that I trade sex for favors.” Clarke shook her head. “You know, even if I did that, even if I had slept with everyone on the fire department and police department and didn’t want to sleep with Finn that would be my decision. He isn’t entitled to my body just because I would have slept with others.”

“I agree, it wouldn’t be any of his business.” Lexa hugged Clarke briefly. “I love you. You are doing great and you will be done for the day in a couple of hours. Then we can go home and Max can lay is head on your stomach and I’ll rub your toes for you.”

“That sounds pretty nice.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Guess we better head back there.”

They walked back inside and she talked briefly to her folks but soon the judge had her back on the stand.

“So back to my question from earlier. You were injured from the attack and you didn’t want your coworkers to see that you were injured, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t want them to be upset or worried that something happened to me.”

“But you let Officer Stewart drive you to the hospital.”

“He talked me into it. He want to make sure I was okay.”

“Because he _cares_ about you?” His raised eyebrows and tone suggested it was because of something more than friendship.

“He is my friend so yes, he cares about me.”

“What did you two talk about on the way to the hospital?”

Clarke shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? You’re alone in a squad car and you didn’t talk about anything?”

“I was holding a bandage to my face at the time.”

“Did you drive straight to the hospital?”

“Yes.” _Where else would we go?_

“So at the hospital Officer Stewart was there with you for a little while, then left.”

“Yes.”

“What did he say when he left?”

“He got a call on his radio that they had a potential subject wandering around near my neighborhood and he left to go help apprehending him.”

“How did you get home from the hospital?”

“I called Lexa.” My sweat supportive Lexa.

“Oh you called your _friend_ and she took you home?”

Clarke was getting irritated. _Am I not supposed to have friends because I didn’t want anything to do with Finn?_ “We actually went to her place after going to the police department.”

“You went and stayed overnight at your _friend’s_ place?”

“Yes, sometimes friends do that when they have gone through a bad experience.” _Better not get too snarky Clarke._

“Detective Thomas, as you said before under direct examination was the one who told you that Finn Collins was the one that was in custody, that he was found with a black ski mask correct?”

“Yes.”

“How many people have ski masks Ms. Griffin?”

“I have no idea.” Clarke shrugged.

“More than one person in this community?”

“I suppose so.”

“Have you seen Finn with a black ski mask before, you know while out on calls together?”

“I don’t recall seeing him have one.” _Mess up his hair? Please_.

“You could probably go to any store in town and buy one don’t you think Ms. Griffin?”

“I would imagine that you could buy them at quite a few stores.”

Finn’s lawyer set his note pad on the railing in front of Clarke as he had his elbow up on the railing for the jury box. “You had told Officer Stewart where you had struck your assailant correct?”

“Yes when he interviewed me.”

“Would it be possible for Officer Stewart to strike Mr. Collins in the exact same spots as where you hit your alleged attacker?”

“Paul wouldn’t do that.”

“Ms. Griffin, were you there to see Mr. Collins be apprehended.”

“No.”

“So you would have no idea if Officer Stewart did or did not hit my client.”

“You asked if I thought it was possible and as I said I don’t think Paul would do that.”

“We all know that cops sometimes use excessive force, they cause injury even death. They have been known to mishandle evidence.”

“Is there a question for the witness Mr. Smith?” Judge Wagner asked from the bench.

“Did Detective Thomas say how Finn confessed?”

“That they interviewed him and when presented with the evidence he admitted to assaulting me.”

“Detective Thomas didn’t say how they interviewed him though?”

“No, he didn’t go into any detail.”

“Now let’s talk about the tool that was used in your alleged assault.” He looked at his notes. “You take inventory of your equipment at the fire department on a regular basis don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Would it surprise you to know that your name and Bellamy Blake’s initials were the last entry on your inventory sheet days before the assault?”

“Not really, everyone is pretty consistent with checking the ambulances and fire trucks to make sure everything is as it should be. Our initials would appear on the sheet often”

“I’d like to enter into evidence the inventory sheet initialized by Mr. Blake and Ms. Griffin.”

“No objections.” Allen said.

“Clarke, to your knowledge was that fence cutting tool used after you and Mr. Blake did your inventory?”

“Not to my knowledge but it could have happened on another shift.”

“Everyone on the department would have access to that tool?”

“Yes.”

“Even Mr. Collins.”

“Yes he was on the department and would have access to it.”

“So it wouldn’t be a surprise if his fingerprints were on the tool.”

“We all use it so no, it wouldn’t be.”

“And you have no idea when the last time the tool had been cleaned?”

Clarke shook her head. “No.”

“That tool could have been removed by anyone on the fire department, including you?”

“I didn’t take the tool.” Clarke pressed her lips together in annoyance.

“There is no evidence that Mr. Collins did either.”

Clarke didn’t react to the lawyer’s comment. He currently had a smug look on his face.

“Let’s talk about you a little more Ms. Griffin.”

_Okay, now what_

“Would you describe yourself as an even tempered person?”

“I think so.” _Usually takes a lot to piss me off._

“You wouldn’t describe yourself as a violent or aggressive person?”

“No, I wouldn’t say so.”

“Aside from the alleged assault has Mr. Collins actually touched you in a harmful way?”

“He tried to grab my breasts.”

“Did he actually come into contact with your breasts Ms. Griffin?” The lawyer’s eyes looked down at Clarke’s chest.

“No, but he was reaching for them.”

“That’s right, no he didn’t, because of why Ms. Griffin?”

“I pushed him away.”

“You actually put your hands on him.” He flipped through his notebook. “Three times according to your testimony. You shoved him once out of the dorm room and on the night in the Junction you stated that you shoved him twice. Isn’t shoving someone aggressive Ms. Griffin?”

“He wasn’t supposed to be in that room and he wouldn’t let me leave at the bar. He tried to block my way and grabbed me.”

“Why not call for help Ms. Griffin. You had friends at the fire station and bar. Why not let them know what was going on?”

“I was alone in the room at the fire station and the bar was pretty crowded. My coworkers were not available.” Everyone had been doing their own thing.

“What about the bartender? Bouncer?”

“There was no bouncer and I’m sure the bartender was busy.”

“So you pushed my client away. _Pushed him_. Yet you are not aggressive.”

“It was in order to get away from him.”

“So you say.”

“That is enough Mr. Smith.” The judge warned.

“During the altercation between yourself and Finn, Mr. Blake intervened between the two of you. Who was he trying to protect? You from Finn or Finn from you?”

“Objection.”

“Withdrawn.” The lawyer looked at Clarke with contempt. “I’m done with this witness.”

Mr. Smith walked back to his table and sat down with an air of arrogance. Finn smiled at his side.

“Redirect your honor.”

“Proceed.”

“Ms. Griffin would you have shoved Finn if it were not for him blocking your path, and limiting your freedom from moving around.”

“No, if I thought there was another way around him I would have taken it.”

“Have you ever been arrested for an assault or a violent crime?”

“No sir.

“Thank you. No more questions.

“The witness may step down.”

Clarke left the witness stand and walked over to her table. Her eyes remained on Lexa’s till she went to sit down. She saw compassion reflecting back at her in Lexa’s eyes.

“We will start back up tomorrow morning at 9 am.” The judge banged his gavel.

“All rise.” The bailiff said.

Everyone stood as the judge and jury left the room. The shackles were placed back on Finn and he was escorted out of the room.

Just before going through the door Finn looked over to Clarke. “See you later princess.” The deputy grabbed Finn harder as he was pulled through the door.

“Shit.” Clarke sighed. “I don’t think that went well.”

“It was fine dear.” Betty said. “The jury doesn’t like Finn or his lawyer very well.”

“Well if only they made their decision based on a popularity contest and not evidence.” Clarke bit her lip and wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist. Lexa’s arm went around her shoulder.

“Even though Finn’s lawyer tried to create some doubt as to some of the evidence I’m not sure the jury bought it.” Abby said.

Clarke exhaled and looked at family and when her eyes reached her Fathers. “Take me home.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a lawyer so once again I'm probably violating some court rules etc. I did try and look some things up to answer some questions I had on procedures but didn't find any answers to those particular questions. Wishing I knew a lawyer IRL.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

44

Once they had gotten back to Clarke’s house Lexa insisted Clarke take a nice relaxing bath with lavender bath salts in the water to help her relax. When Clarke was done with her bath Lexa carried the mug of chamomile tea over to Clarke who was currently reclining on the couch. Handing the mug of tea to Clarke she went about fulfilling what she said she was going to do earlier. Lexa sat at the other end of the couch and rubbed lotion into Clarke’s feet. Clarke held onto the mug with one hand while her other stroked Max’s head which rested on her stomach.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this amount of loving attention but I’m so grateful.” She groaned as Lexa hit a sensitive spot on her foot.

“You deserve it because you just do.” She nodded towards Max. “We love you.” Lexa continued to rub Clarke’s feet.

“I love you both too.” Clarke took a sip of her tea. It had been a shitty and long day. Finn’s lawyer was a sleaze ball and kept asking pretty much the same question over and over. _As if on the fourth time he would ask if I was interested in men I would suddenly shout out yes I’m a happy heterosexual._ Clarke didn’t know what his game was, and then there was Finn over there with his little outburst about how it wasn’t possible for her to be gay. Were they trying to convince the jury that she was a liar and didn’t know her own sexual orientation? Clarke thought the evidence was pretty convincing that Finn was guilty but all you needed was one person to be doubtful and you had a hung jury.

“You know your grandma is a character.” Lexa said as she finished with one foot and moved on to the other one.

“Yeah she really is. I think she is a riot.” Lexa had filled in Clarke of the conversations and threats made to Finn by her mom and grandma when she was up on the stand.

Lexa smiled at Clarke. “Betty said she and Alice were going to go on vacation together.”

“Vacation together? That sounds kind of serious. Maybe I need to meet this Alice and make sure she is good enough for my grandma.” Clarke laughed. He grandma would kick her ass if she tried to suggest that Betty didn’t know what was best for herself.

“She plans on telling Abby when the trial is over.”

“Oh good lord. I bet I will get a phone call after that.” Clarke mimicked her mother’s voice. “Did you know about this Clarke and why didn’t you tell me?”

“That is a pretty good imitation.” Lexa yawned as she closed the cap on the lotion bottle.

“Tired babe?” Clarke sat her empty mug on the end table.

Sleepy green eyes looked at Clarke. “Uh huh, and I think if the little shit of a lawyer that Finn has gets to cross exam me tomorrow I should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m ready too.” Clarke swung her legs off the couch and stood up.

“Why don’t you head on in to the bedroom and I will take Max out.”

“Thank you.” Clarke stepped into Lexa’s personal space and kissed her gently before grabbing her mug and heading towards the kitchen.

“Ready to go outside Max?” Lexa walked towards the front door with Max at her heels. They both walked out the front door then Max went off in the yard to take care of his business.

When Max was done Lexa gave him and doggie treat and petted him for a few minutes before he went and laid in his bed. She made sure the doors were locked and the lights were off before heading into the bedroom. Clarke had turned the lamp on and Lexa could see that Clarke was sound asleep. Lexa looked at her girlfriend with love and admiration before she took off her clothes and put a tank top on. Shutting off the lamp she crawled in bed next to Clarke and after a few moments she fell asleep.

 

“The prosecution would like to call Bellamy Blake to the stand.” Assistant County Attorney Reynolds said from his seat behind his table.

Bellamy rose and walked up to the front of the court room where he was sworn in before he took his seat.

“Mr. Blake you are a fire fighter and paramedic correct?”

“Yes sir.” His dark brown eyes looked at the prosecutor.

“How long have you worked there?”

“It will seven years in September.”

“How long have you know the defendant Finn Collins?” Reynolds had gestured towards the defendants’ table.

Bellamy’s eye glanced over at Finn who was glaring back at him. “Since he started about three years ago.”

“Were you and Mr. Collins ever friends?”

“More like friendly coworkers.

“That means what Mr. Blake?”

“It means that after work we would sometimes go to the bar together, have a few drinks and talk about work.”

“Did you two ever talk about your female coworkers?”

“Yes.”

Bellamy looked a little uncomfortable on the stand and paused before answering the question. “Things like who was prettier or had the better body. Guy talk _.” I can see Mr. Griffin isn’t happy with that._

“And this would include Ms. Griffin as well?” Allen asked tapping his pencil on the desk.

 

_I’m sure they had such wonderful things to say about me._ Clarke thought sarcastically. _Guess it’s not much different than Raven and Octavia talking about who based on the bulge in their pants had the bigger penis._

“At times, but it included all the female coworkers.” Bellamy and the guys talking about the women hadn’t been personal in Bellamy’s mind. He assumed the ladies, excluding Clarke, talked about the guys in the same way.

“Who did Finn like to talk about the most?”

“That would be Clarke.”

“What would he say about Clarke?”

“At first he was really nice about it. He would get mad if one of us said anything inappropriate about Clarke, which honestly we said a lot of inappropriate things to each other about our female coworkers. Our Chief intervened on that a bunch of times and we have cut most of that out.” _Or at least the guys haven’t said anything out loud._

“Getting back to Finn, you said at first he was nice. Defended Clarke against the things that were being said about her. When did that change?”

“He would ask her out a lot and she would tell him no. I told him he didn’t have a chance with her that she was gay, but he said that he could change her.”

“How did he plan to do that?”

“I have no idea.”

“So at first he is defending her then when that changed what did he have to say about her?”

“That she didn’t belong on the fire department, calling her names. It was strange. One minute she was on a pedestal and then she wasn’t. He still asked her out though, which I thought was funny because the way that he talked about her it didn’t seem he liked her all that much.”

Allen Reynolds flipped through his note pad. “So the night when you all went out to the Junction what did you see of Clarke and Finn’s interaction?”

“Not a lot really. I met a girl there and we were talking. I know that Clarke was going to leave. Next think I know is I hear Clarke say ‘back off’ and Finn is stumbling into me. I grabbed a hold of him because it looks like he is going to go after Clarke. He had called her a ‘fucking cunt’ and I wanted him to calm down and not do anything stupid.”

“What if anything did you say to him?”

“I told him to leave her alone and calm down. He assured me he was fine and I let him go.”

“Then what happened?”

“He went over to the bar and that was the last I seen of him.”

Allen stood up and walked in front of his desk. “So the day that Mr. Collins came in to get his belongings from his locker after being fired what was his demeanor.”

“He was pissed off. He didn’t think he was being treated fairly by Chief Kane.”

“Was there other harassment allegations against him.”

“You’ll have to ask Chief Kane about that. I don’t know anything about any allegations or what specifically he was fired for.”

“So, you said Mr. Collins was pissed off. What did he say or do to make you think he was upset?”

“Slammed his locker open and shut. He threw his stuff in his box and said ‘it’s all that bitch’s fault’ and he also stated ‘she must be fucking Kane’. I was just trying to get him to hurry up so I could walk him out.”

“Who do you think the ‘she’ was that he was referring to?”

“Clarke.”

“Things haven’t changed much since I was Clarke’s age. If you were a woman and you advanced it wasn’t because you earned it. People thought it was because you were sleeping with the boss.” Betty leaned over whispering to Lexa.

“That is some outdated sexist bullshit.” Lexa whispered back.

Allen continued. “Mr. Collins gets his things then what happened?

“We are almost to the door and someone rounds the corner. We turn to look and its Clarke.”

“Was she supposed to be there that day?”

“No she was off recovering from when Finn attacked her.”

“Objection, Mr. Blake was not there and doesn’t know for sure who did or didn’t allegedly attack Ms. Griffin.”

“Sustained.” The judge said.

“So she wasn’t supposed to be there that day but she was and she sees you and Mr. Collins. What happened next?”

“Clarke has a look on her face like she is a deer caught in the headlights and she goes to back up but Finn saw her. He said something like how has it been going and then called her a bitch and blamed her for losing his job.”

“How did Ms. Griffin respond to that?”

“She wasn’t happy. Told him that it was bullshit and that he was the one responsible for losing his job. She wanted to know why he mistreated her.”

“What did Mr. Collins say?”

“Something about not knowing her place. That she didn’t belong on the fire department.” Bellamy tilted his head in thought. “Then he said something about her being too pretty, or looking the way that she did. Like she was too pretty to be gay and that a woman couldn’t give her what a man could. He then blamed feminist and homosexuals for the way that the world was.” Bellamy shrugged. “Clarke told him that it was due to bigoted people like him.”

“So did you just stand by and watch all this happen?”

“No, I was trying to get Finn out of the fire department and I told Clarke to just walk away.”

“In your opinion why didn’t Ms. Griffin walk away? Why stay in the hallway with you and Mr. Collins?”

“I think it was because he was taunting her and she wanted to know why he was like that, why he was doing the things that he was doing. She wanted to understand it.”

“One final question. You knew that Mr. Collins felt like this towards Ms. Griffin. That he was saying the things that he was saying about her. Why didn’t you turn him into your supervisor?”

Bellamy looked embarrassed. “We all were saying stuff that wasn’t appropriate. I thought that if I told him to knock it off he would get the picture. I didn’t know that it was going to get as far as it did.” He looked at Clarke. “I’m sorry. I thought he was just all talk.”

“No further questions.” Allen said.

“Okay at this time we will take a break. Be back in fifteen minutes and Mr. Blake you are still under oath.”

The judge and the jury left. Clarke looked over to Finn’s table and unlike the prior day he stayed at his table. Out of the presence of the jury he was free to look over at her. There was no smile on his face today. What emotion he did display was a look of hatred.

“Someone’s not a happy camper today.” Lexa observed as she held Clarke’s hand.

“No he doesn’t look happy.” Clarke looked at Bellamy as he walked over. “How are you doing Bellamy?”

“I’m okay. How about you?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke smiled. “Glad I’m not the one up there on the stand today.”

“Aw come on. Didn’t you have so much fun yesterday that you want to do it again.” Bellamy teased Clarke.

“That is a big fat no.” Clarke felt Lexa rub the small of her back and she turned to look at her and saw Lexa look at her sympathetically. “You still have your turn to look forward to.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be a blast.” Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke’s cheek and they all turned as they heard a glass break on Finn’s table.

The deputy went over to Finn and put his hand on Finn’s shoulder keeping him in the seat as his lawyer asked for some towels to clean up the glass and water that was running all over and down the sides of their table.

“He slammed his water glass down when Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek.” Abby said to them. She had glanced over at Finn who had been looking their way and saw him slam the glass down on the table. Luckily it didn’t look like he cut himself. Too bad.

“He has been glaring at us since the start of the break.” Clarke said.

“Yes, since we started touching.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand and looked at Finn out of the corner of her eye. Finn leaned over and was talking to his lawyer who looked over at them. A look of disgust clearly on his face.

Betty looked over at him, hands on her hips and gave them her own look of contempt till both Finn and his lawyer turned around.

“Looks like this circus is about to start again.” Jake said as the bailiff came back into the courtroom.

 

Soon Bellamy was back on the witness stand as Finn’s lawyer flipped through his note pad.

“Mr. Smith are you ready?” Judge Wagner asked.

“Yes, your honor.” Michael Smith stood and walked over to the witness stand. “Mr. Blake how would you characterize Mr. Collins behavior before Mr. Griffin joined the fire department?”

“I’m not sure I understand the question.”

“Did Finn get along with his coworkers?”

“I guess.” Bellamy shrugged “The male ones anyway. His female coworkers didn’t want to have anything to do with him.”

“Oh, hmm.” Finn’s lawyer brought his pencil up and tapped it against his lips. “In your line of work is it common to tease and pick on your coworkers?”

“We spend 24 hours at a time with each other, it’s like a family, so yeah we tease each other a lot. Helps us get through our day.”

“Does your female coworkers get in on this teasing that you regularly do?”

“Depends on the coworker I guess.”

“So some of your coworkers would joke around with the guys and give that type of humor back?”

“Yes.”

“Which type is Ms. Griffin?”

“Clarke is a little more serious. She is there to do her job and is friendly but professional.”

“Ms. Griffin already admitted to shoving my client at the Junction and you testified that he stumbled into you correct?”

“Yes, but I didn’t see her push him.”

“No, I don’t suppose you did.” He began pacing. “Have you ever seen Mr. Collins lay a hand on Clarke Griffin?

“No, I have not.”

“But he has said some unkind things about her to you. Things according to your own testimony you have engaged in as well?”

“Not to the extent that he has. For us guys we kept our comments pretty much amongst ourselves. Finn actually said things to Clarke.”

“How many times did you observe him speaking to Clarke inappropriately?”

“Well, only the one time to her actual face.”

“An incident where Ms. Griffin didn’t stand there and take it like some meek little school girl.”

“Objection. Is there some actual relevant questions here or are you just trying to continue going after Ms. Griffin’s character?

Michael Smith smiled at the prosecutor, his eyes glanced over to Clarke.

“Mr. Smith do you have a question for this witness?” The judge looked sternly at Finn’s attorney.

“No your honor. I’m done with this witness.” He walked back to his desk and dropped his pad of paper on the desk and sat down.

“You are excused Mr. Blake. Mr. Reynolds call your next witness.”

“I call Lexa Willows to the stand.”

Lexa walked up to the witness stand and was sworn in. She gave Clarke a small smile as she took her seat. She rested her arms lightly on the chair arms and waited for the first question.

“Ms. Willows, what is your occupation?”

“I’m a park ranger at Mt. Weather Park.”

“How long have you been there?”

“Almost two and a half years.”

“How did you and Ms. Griffin meet?”

“There was a missing child at the park. I had emergency medical services called and Clarke was one of the paramedics responding.”

“Were you able to find the missing child?”

Lexa smiled. “Yes, she had slid down a cliff which we rappelled down and Clarke treated her till more help arrived and the child was taken to the hospital.”

“Both you and Ms. Griffin were recognized for you efforts correct?”

“We both received awards, yes.”

“Can you tell us what you observed the night at the Junction?”

“I was sitting at the restaurant and saw Clarke on the bar side of the Junction, she appeared distressed and backed into a corner by Mr. Collins. I saw but did not hear Mr. Collins say something to Clarke. She shoved him and when she moved to get past him he tried to grab her again. She shoved him and he fell over onto Mr. Blake.”

“Did you ask Ms. Griffin what had happened?”

“She told me that she was being bothered by Mr. Collins that he had offered her a drink earlier and when she wouldn’t take it he called her a bitch. Then when she was trying to leave he stopped her and told her that he wanted to feel her breasts.”

“Did she say anything more about Mr. Collins?”

“That he had been harassing her at work since she started at the fire department and that she had enough and was going to go to the fire chief and let him know what was occurring.”

Clarke remembered how it was hard for her to share what was going on with Lexa. She had wanted to handle it by herself but Lexa’s warm green eyes had looked at her and promised not to judge. So she told her what had been happening and Lexa didn’t tell her what she should or shouldn’t have done and she had really appreciated the support that got from her.

“Did you encourage Ms. Griffin to file a complaint?”

“I supported her decision by telling her it was a wise thing to do, that what he was doing was sexual harassment and that Mr. Collins behavior was not appropriate for someone in his position. Not appropriate for anyone really.”

“You didn’t tell her that she had to report him did you?”

“No, the decision was entirely Clarke’s _. I wouldn’t force her to do anything._

“Was the incident you described the last you seen of Mr. Collins that night?

“No he made a couple of crude gestures while I was talking to Clarke about what had happened.”

“Was those gestures an accurate portrayal of what Ms. Griffin showed the court yesterday?”

_Sure he isn’t going to make her to it._ Clarke made eye contact with Lexa and she thought Lexa was happy that she didn’t have to perform for the jury.

“Yes, sir.”

“Moving forward to the night of the assault. Ms. Griffin called you and asked you to come to the hospital?”

“Yes, she needed a ride home.” _Scared the shit out of me in the process._

“What did she tell you was the reason that she was at the hospital?”

“That she had been attacked from behind. That her attacker had swung at her with something metal, which turned out to be the fence cutting tool. She was shoved inside her house where there was a struggle on the floor. Her assailant dropped the tool and Clarke was able to pick it up and struck him twice with it.”

“Were you present at the police department during Clarke’s interview with Detective Thomas?”

“Yes sir.”

“What did Detective Thomas have to say regarding who attacked Ms. Griffin?

“He wanted to know if Clarke knew who Finn Collins was.”

“Why did he want to know that?”

“Because that is who they found in Clarke’s neighborhood. The detective said that Mr. Collins fit the description of Clarke’s attacker, had injuries consistent with what Clarke did to her attacker and he had the mask on him that Clarke described.”

“Was there anything else that Detective Thomas said?”

“During the interview Finn had confessed to assaulting Clarke when he was presented with the evidence against him, including having his fingerprints on the assault weapon.”

“You and Ms. Griffin were not dating at the time of this incident correct?”

“No, sir.”

“But she is your girlfriend now?”

Lexa’s lips turned up slightly at the edges. “Yes, we are together.” Lexa looked over at Finn as the pencil he had in his hand broke in his grip and he threw his pencil down. The pieces slide off the table and onto the floor.

“Your honor.” Allen looked to the judge to do something.

“It was an accident.” Finn’s lawyer said as he stood and walked to the front of the table to pick up the pieces of pencil. “Cheap pencil just broke and he must have gotten a sliver in his hand”

_Looks like Finny is losing it._ Lexa shook her head.

“Mr. Collins is have quite a few accidents lately. First the water glass and now a pencil. Maybe we need to remove Mr. Collins from the court room for his safety?”

“No…no your honor. We have this under control. Please go on.” Mr. Smith sat back down and leaned in close to Finn. It appeared they were arguing.

“Did Ms. Griffin ask you to lie for her on the stand?”

“No sir, she would never ask me to do so for her _.” I love her but I wouldn’t even have done that if she asked._

“I have no more questions for this witness.”

“How about we break for lunch and Mr. Smith can do his cross examination when we return. Hopefully by then he has his client under control.” The judge used his gavel and he and the jury left. The deputy handcuffed Finn and removed him from the room.

“How are you doing honey?” Clarke asked Lexa when she walked over to Clarke and her family.

“I’m good but little Finny’s antics are getting on my nerves.” Lexa said.

“I say he is getting pretty rattled by all of this.” Betty said. “Wonder what needs to be done to push him completely over the edge.”

“Let’s not do anything to get one of us thrown out of the court room. Okay?” Jake said as they were getting ready to leave. “Lunch at the same place as yesterday?” Jake asked as they made their way towards courthouse lobby.

“I’m fine with that. Everyone else in?” Clarke said as she put her arm through Lexa’s.

Everyone agreed and Jake drove them there where they had a nice relaxing lunch before they had to head back to the courthouse for Lexa’s cross examination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much Lexa would get away with this IRL but, it's how I would imagine her.
> 
> Not a lawyer so if something doesn't sound right...well the story is a work of fiction and I hope you just go with it. :)

Lexa waited in the witness stand chair for Finn’s slimy lawyer to begin his cross examination. It looked like Mr. Smith and Finn were in deep conversation.

“Mr. Smith are you ready to proceed?” Judge Wagner asked from the judge’s bench.     

“I’m sorry your honor.” Michael looked towards his client. “No Finn…I said no.”

“Is there a problem Mr. Smith.” The judge’s tone was impatient.

“Can I please have a few more minutes to confer with my client?”

The judge sighed. “You have fifteen minutes Mr. Smith. Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury please remain patient while Mr. Smith confers with his client. You may stand up and stretch as needed.”

Lexa looked over to Clarke and smiled softly at her. She had psyched herself up during lunch to deal with whatever idiotic argument Finn’s lawyer was going to come at her with and whether this was another tactic or not on his part she didn’t know but she relaxed and breathed deeply in order to keep herself centered. Her gaze traveled over the jury discreetly and they were all watching as Finn argued something with his lawyer. They didn’t look too happy with the delay. Lexa looked back over to Finn and the deputy in the room had his hand on his Taser _. If Finn gets out of line he is going to get another nice shock._

Judge Wagner looked at his watch. “Mr. Smith are you ready to proceed?”

“Yes your honor.” Finn’s attorney said reluctantly. He picked up his note pad and walked over to stand in front of Lexa.

Lexa met his cold look with one of her own. _Bring it on you little shit._

“You testified that you and Ms. Griffin were just friends when these alleged incidents happened, is that correct?”

“Yes, we were friends.”

“When did you two.” He tried to think of the right word. “Become more than friends.”

“The morning after she was assaulted. I told her how I felt about her and I learned that she had the same feelings for me.”

“That is awful convenient isn’t it?”

“What is?” _He is trying to say that I planned it that way._

“That Ms. Griffin gets assaulted and then you swoop in to try and save the day only to confess your feelings.”

“I see what you’re trying to do there Mr. Smith but if I did do it I would had no idea that Clarke would have called me, to as you say ‘swoop in to save the day’, and my prints were not found on the cutting tool.”

 _Okay, so she doesn’t rattle easy_. “Do you think of yourself as an honest person Lexa?

“It’s Ms. Willows.”

“Pardon me?”

“You will address me as Ms. Willows. I don’t give you permission to use my first name.” _Okay Lexa way to be hostile._ Her face remained expressionless but her eyes remained as cold as his.

“Well now Ms. Willows. No need to get upset.” He held up his hands in front of him, palms facing Lexa.

“Oh I’m not upset Mr. Smith. I just don’t like it when people take liberties with people without their permission and the answer is yes.”

“Yes, what?” He looked at her momentarily confused.

“Yes, I am an honest person.”

“Oh I see.” He backed up a bit. “Have you ever told a lie before Ms. Willows?”

“Yes.”

He smiled brightly thinking he had something now on Lexa. “Oh you have. I thought you said you were an honest person?”

“I am. I shortly admitted to the lie afterwards.”

“And what was this lie Ms. Willows.”

“I was nine and told my mother I ate my Brussel sprouts. I didn’t. I put them in my pocket when she wasn’t looking.”

The lawyer blinked at her momentarily. “And you confessed to this big lie?” He said mockingly.

“Yes, it bothered me to lie to my mother. My parents always told me to tell the truth, so I admitted what I did. I also told her I didn’t like Brussel sprouts, which was why I hid them. I still don’t like them.” Lexa looked at Clarke who was trying to cover a smile.

“So that is it. You never told another lie, fudged a little on your taxes, lied about your weight?”

“No sir, and my weight is 135.”

He shook his head. “You don’t like Mr. Collins very much do you?”

“Objection. What does Ms. Willows’ feelings for the defendant have to do with the facts of the case?”

“Your honor I am trying to determine for the court the character of this witness.”

“Sustained. Move along.”

“Do you wear glasses Ms. Willows?”

“Yes, when I’m not wearing contacts.”

“Did you have your contacts in the night at the Junction?” He knew he had nothing against Lexa. Looking at her record it had been spotless but Finn had wanted him to go at her so he did.

“I had my contacts in that night.”

“Do you ever not wear your contacts?”

“Yes, but then I’m wearing my glasses or sleeping Mr. Smith.”

“So you were able to see clearly at the night in the Junction?”

“Yes.”

“Nothing was interfering with you view of my client and Ms. Clarke?”

“No.”

“This guy is an idiot.” Betty whispered to Abby.

“He has nothing so he is trying to put the focus on someone other than his client.” Abby whispered back.

“Were you drinking at all that night?”

“Ice tea, Mr. Smith.” _Grasping at straws are we?_

“You were at a bar Ms. Willows, do you frequent that establishment a lot?”

“I was in the restaurant part, not in the bar.” _Nice try._

“Do you drink Ms. Willows?”

“On occasion.”

“Do you drive home after you have a drink?” He taped his pencil on the edge of the witness stand railing.

“No, never.”

“Not even after one Ms. Willows?”

“My parents were killed by a drunk driver Mr. Smith so the answer is no.”

His little face scrunched up as he looked at his note pad. _This whole trial is making you look like an idiot._

Clarke just sat there and listened to one meaningless question after the other. Obviously Finn couldn’t afford the best lawyer because it didn’t seem to Clarke that he was asking any questions that had anything to do with the case.

“You honor, is my colleague going to ask a question that is relevant to this case?” Allen asked.

“Mr. Smith do you have anything for this witness that concerns the facts before this court?” The judge asked.

“Yes your honor.”

“Then go ahead Mr. Smith.”

“Because of your lesbian relationship with Ms. Clarke would you do anything for her?”

“I would do most things for her Mr. Smith but that wouldn’t include lie on the witness stand.”

“You mean to tell me that if the woman that you loved asked you to lie for her you wouldn’t?”

“As I stated before, and perhaps you were too busy with your client over there to hear, I wouldn’t lie for Clarke and furthermore she wouldn’t ask me to.”

“What about asking you to assault my client?”

“She wouldn’t ask me to do anything to hurt anybody and if I were to assault someone it would be in self-defense.”

“I’m not sure we can take the word of a person that is sleeping with the plaintiff.”

“Not that it is any business of yours but we are not having sex.”

Finn’s lawyer laughed. “Come now Ms. Willows you can’t be serious.”

“Do I have to take a purity test to go along with these sexist archaic attitudes we have been listening to for two days?”

“Ms. Willows please just answer the questions that Mr. Smith asks you regarding the case and Mr. Smith refrain from baiting the witness.”

Michael nodded towards the judge then pursed his lips before asking the next question. “Ms. Willows where were you on the night of Ms. Griffin’s alleged assault?”

“I was home in bed.”

“Can anyone else verify your whereabouts?”

“No I lived alone.” _Happily not now_. She had a four legged fur baby to go home to now and hopefully someday to Clarke.

“Do you own a ski mask Ms. Willows?”

 _Oh he didn’t just go there_. “No, Mr. Smith. Do you?”

“I’m not the one on trial here Ms. Willows.”

“Neither am I, nor was Clarke or Bellamy but that didn’t keep you from trying to assassinate our character as a defense tactic.” _Maybe that was too much?_

“You’ve got a little temper there Ms. Willows.” Mr. Smith glared at her.

“Not usually no, I’m in pretty good control, unlike your client over there who can’t keep himself under control nor keep his hands to himself when told no.” Lexa’s voice, like her whole testimony was delivered in a calm, controlled voice.

“You bitch.” Finn stood suddenly and the deputy had to push him down in his seat.

“Your honor?” Mr. Smith looked to the judge. “She is taunting my client.”

“The witness will refrain from making any more statements unless to answer a question and only enough to answer the question. The jury will disregard the last comments. Mr. Smith…you need to control your client and I’m _still_ waiting for a question relevant to the case and don’t talk to me about who is taunting who. You are on thin ice.” The judge frowned at Mr. Smith.

Looking at his note pad he knew that he didn’t have anything relevant to go after Lexa with. She, along with Bellamy corroborated Clarke’s story so far, and his client’s only hope was if he could trip up the way the evidence was gathered in the assault case. “I have no further questions for this witness.”

“What? You’re just going to give up.” Finn asked his lawyer as Mr. Smith walked back to his table. His face was red and angry and he stood up again.

“You are excused Ms. Willows. We will take a short break. The jury will go back to the jury room and be called back when we are ready to proceed. Deputy please remove Mr. Collins from the courtroom and Mr. Smith, Mr. Reynolds my chambers now.”

They watched as Finn was shackled and taken back to his holding cell.

“Wow that was pretty exciting. I thought Finn was going to hit his lawyer there for a minute.” Clarke said as Lexa joined them.

“Finn wasn’t happy with the questions and my answers didn’t help the situation I’m sure. Wonder what other questions he had wanted his lawyer to ask?”

“I loved your answers. You were so calm and matter of fact and you were not taking his shit.” Betty said giving Lexa a thumbs up.

“He wasn’t even asking questions really about the case. Just trying to find some character flaw to exploit and he was doing badly at it.” Abby said.

“I hope this doesn’t affect the jury too much, or Finn wanting to get a new lawyer. I would hate to have to come back and do this again.” Clarke said. _Once was plenty thank you very much._

Jake put his hands in his pockets. “Guess we will see once they come back in.”

“Least it’s over right now for you two up there on the witness stand.” Betty said.

“I still have to come back in two weeks to testify in the no contact order violation case. Then the fun begins again.” Lexa reached out and held Clarke’s hand.

“We will be here with you for that too.” Abby said as she smiled at Clarke and Lexa.

“Well this has been more fun for me than watching Law and Order that is for sure.” Betty said.

They waited some time for the bailiff to return as well as the prosecutor and defense attorneys. The jury was brought back in eventually and the judge addressed the court.

“Mr. Collins will remain in another room where he will observe the trial through close captioned TV. The jury has been instructed to and has agreed to disregard Mr. Collins outburst and just look at the facts of the case. You may call your next witness Mr. Reynolds.”

“Bailiff please bring in Officer Stewart.”

They watched as Paul was sworn in and took his seat at the witness stand. Assistant County Attorney Reynolds asked him questions from the moment he responded to the call and taking Clarke’s statement, which officer had collect the evidence, and then the officer taking Clarke to the hospital and where he got the call that a potential suspect was seen near Clarke’s house.

“How far was the subject from Clarke’s house?” Allen asked Paul.

“Mr. Collins was seen walking on Pine Street and he was spotted at the intersection of Pine and Main. Which is two blocks to the north of Clarke’s street and over four.”

“Now where does Mr. Collins live?”

“On Hershey Avenue. Three miles from Clarke’s street.”

“Why was he so far from home?” Allen asked.

“The subject stated he was out for a walk but we found his car a block and a half away.”

“Who was the original officer that stopped Mr. Collins?”

“That would be Sargent Janet Babcock.”

“What happened when you got there?”

“I pulled up behind the Sargent’s squad car and she had the subject with his hands on the hood of her squad car. Officer Steve Lewis was right behind me. She began interviewing Mr. Collins about his clothing and why he had a ski mask in his pocket. While we let him know that a subject matching his description was wanted in an assault earlier. Officer Lewis conducted a search for weapons and got his ID with his name and address. Sargent Babcock asked Mr. Collins why he was so far from home this late at night.”

“What did Mr. Collins say?”

“That he was out for a walk and then he asked the Sargent what it was like to have a male sexual organ as part of her name.”

 _Oh for fuck sake Finn. You are not too bright are you?_ Clarke looked over at Lexa in amazement.

“How did Sargent Babcock respond?”

“She ignored him and continued questioning the subject. That is when he stated that if the Sargent ‘knew what a real cock felt like she would be home in bed with a husband and not doing a man’s job.”

“This guy had a real thing for women in authority positions, doesn’t he?” Abby said to her husband.

Jake leaned over and kissed Abby on the cheek. “I’m glad I don’t have that problem.”

“Me too, otherwise I would have divorced you a long time ago.” Abby smiled at him to show she was teasing him.

“She told him that he was being taken down to the station for further questions.”

“What did Mr. Collins do?”

“He told her that ‘no woman was going to arrest him’ and he took a swing at Sargent Babcock. Which resulted in the Sargent pulling out her Taser and using it on Mr. Collins.”

“Your honor I’d like to play for the court the recording of Officer Stewart’s body camera that gives support to the officer’s testimony.”

“Proceed.”

Using a laptop and projector Allen showed the scene from the body camera of Officer Stewart. They watched as Finn was being questioned and they could hear loud and clear where he made the comment about the female officer’s name. They could see where she had remained professional even up to the point when she went to take him into custody. They had a good angle to see Finn swing ineffectively at the officer. His hand hitting her body armor more than anything and at the second swing she moved out of the way, pulled out her Taser and when the electrodes hit him he dropped to the ground. Officer Steward had moved around the car so his camera then picked up Finn, arched and ridged on the ground as he was being incapacitated. He was then safely handcuffed and put into the police car after being properly Mirandized. On the video you could clearly see the injury to his face.

Lexa had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud and the sight of Finn being tased. _It wouldn’t be nice to laugh and think it’s funny but the jerk deserved it._ She looked at Clarke, Abby, Jake and Betty and each had an expression where you could tell that they were trying not to laugh.

“Asshole deserved it.” Betty said next to Lexa.

 _Least I’m not the only one who thought so._ They continued to watch the direct examination of Officer Stewart who share details of the interview with Finn at the police station and his booking for harassment and assault.

When it was Finn’s lawyer’s turn her tried to question the validity of the stop but Officer Stewart explained that Finn matched the description of the perpetrator and anyone walking around in all black at that time of night would be view suspiciously. They had probable cause to stop Finn and find out who he was and where he was going.

Next the lawyer tried to attack the reason why his client wasn’t given medical treatment to the injury to his face. Officer Stewart said that Sargent Babcock had made an initial request for EMS but that Finn had refused and EMS was told to disregard.

“Officer Stewart, how does it feel to have a woman outrank you on the police department?”

“How does it feel? It feels like it would be for any officer that has four years of seniority on me who worked their butt off to earn their stripes. It doesn’t make a difference to me if my supervisor is male or female as long as they do their job.”

“I have no more questions for this witness.”

 

Lexa was sitting in front of Clarke with their legs extended up on the couch. They had a quick dinner when they got home and decided to watch a movie. Max was lying next to them on the floor.

As the movie was getting close to be over Clarke lifted up the back of Lexa hair of her shoulders and kissed the nape of her neck. She felt Lexa shiver at the contact. She pressed her lips more firmly to the back of Lexa’s neck and sucked lightly. She felt Lexa take in a deep breath and unknown to Clarke, Lexa closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss.

Enjoying the contact but wanting more Lexa made a move to turn around to face Clarke but her hand slipped where she placed it on the cushion when she went to go turn around and she tumbled off the side of the couch, partially on Max and partially on the floor where she hit her head on the corner of the end table. “Ouch.” Max had barked and got up and moved out of the way and came back and began licking her face.

“Oh my god Lexa are you okay?” Clarke slid of the couch next to Lexa. “Max back up for a minute.” She pushed at Max’s butt to get him to move as she help Lexa sit back up.

Lexa reached up and touched the back of her head and when she looked at her hand she saw some blood on her fingers. “I think I need a band aid.”

“Shit honey, Come on let’s get you into the kitchen where I can see it better.” Clarke helped Lexa to her feet and they walked into the kitchen where Clarke directed Lexa to sit on a chair. Clarke grabbed her first aid kit and went over to Lexa to exam her head. Gently touching her head she moved back strands of Lexa’s hair till she found the injury. “You must have caught the corner of the table. You have a little cut.” Clarke readied a cotton ball with some peroxide. “This will probably sting.” Clarke felt Lexa jump slightly at the touch of the cotton ball to her head. She gently cleaned the wound. “You will have a little bump but it will be okay.” Clarke tilted Lexa’s face so she could look into her eyes and made sure they were equal then she leaned down to press her lips to Lexa’s. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about honey. I was the one that was trying to be all smooth and turn myself around.” Lexa laughed at a thought she just had.

“What is so funny?” Clarke asked

“I literally fell for you.”

Clarke smile and shook her head. “I love you. Come on you adorable dork, let’s go finish watching the rest of the movie.”

“I love you too.”


	46. Chapter 46

The following day Lexa, Clarke and her family watched in amazement at the testimony of Officer Janet Babcock, Detective Thompson, and Jessie Alverez, who was the crime scene tech that handled all the evidence that was sent to the lab, including gathering the fingerprint evidence on the fence cutting tool. Finn was still banned from the courtroom.

After lunch it was Jessie Alverez turn up on the stand. The explanation of the fingerprinting technology was way over Lexa’s head. It had advanced so much in the last few years with new techniques being approved. What she did understand was that the fingerprints that were legible on the fence cutting tool had been Finn’s and Clarke’s, as well as that fingerprint evidence decays over time, especially on metal and for his print to be such good quality Jessie’s conclusion was that Mr. Collins had recently touched the tool used to assault Clarke.

Finn’s defense attorney, who had not been effective at creating any sort of doubt with Officer Babcock or Detective Thomas had hoped to cast some doubt on the evidence from the lab.

“So you are saying that Mr. Collins had to recently touch the tool?”

“Yes.” The young man answered.

“As well as Ms. Griffin?”

“Yes, her prints were there as well.”

“But you can’t say for sure when the prints were made?” The lawyer asked.

“I would say the finger prints had been made within one or two days of it coming to the lab.” He went on to talk about ridge detail and chemical compositions within the fingerprint that help date it.

“So if Mr. Collins touched the tool at work the day before then that would be within the one or two days you describe?”

“Yes, it would.”

“And you can’t tell if someone had handled the tool and worn gloves?”

“Not without some type of transfer from the material of the glove.”

“Is there any way to tell if Ms. Griffin or Mr. Collins was the one to remove the tool from the fire department? One print being slightly older?”

“No.” The tech said.

“So it could have been, according to the evidence Ms. Griffin and not Mr. Collins?

“Both their fingerprints were made on the tool recently that is all I can say.”

“I have no further questions.” Finn’s lawyer sat back down.

“Redirect your honor.” Allen Reynolds asked.

“Proceed.” Judge Wagner nodded.

“You testified that there was no way to tell who took the tool from the fire department. Isn’t it also true that you can’t tell from the fingerprint evidence who used the tool to commit and assault and who used it for defense.”

“No.” Jessie shook his head. “There is no way to tell that.”

“Thank you, no further questions.”

“Lovely, he is trying to say I hit myself in the face with it.” Clarke was sitting next to Lexa and her mom. They watched the lab tech being dismissed.

“Mr. Reynolds, call your next witness.”

“I would like to call Marcus Kane to the witness stand.”

The Bailiff went and brought Marcus in and once sworn in he took a seat.”

“Mr. Kane how long have you been a member of the fire department?”

“Fifteen years.” Marcus replied looking uncomfortable in his dress uniform.

“Out of those years how many have you been the Fire Chief?”

“Five.”

“When did you get your first female fire fighter?”

“That would be ten years ago.”

“Any problems with the guys accepting her?”

“A few of the old timers didn’t like it. They resigned.” Marcus was actually glad to see them go.

“This was specifically because she was female?”

“Part of it but I think there was some jealousy because she did better on her physical agility tests then they ever did. It challenged their views on how tough women could be.”

“Did Ms. Griffin do well on her testing?” Allen asked.

“She had the 2nd best score of the twenty potentials who tested that day. There was only one other woman testing so she beat seventeen men.”

“Any problems with Ms. Griffin’s work performance?”

“Not at all she does a good job.”

“How did Mr. Collins test?”

“I just recently checked his numbers when I was contacting the fire fighter association regarding his certification and he scored at the bottom of the list. Not the last, but in his testing group there were fifty and he was in the number thirtieth spot.”

“If he was so low why was he hired?”

“A panel decision was made. He was very charming in the interview and got some support.”                      

“Has there been any complaints made regarding Mr. Collins.”

“A few here and there. Such as he doesn’t do his assigned work, rude to community members at calls and there have been some incidents where he has made inappropriate comments.”

“How were those handled?”

“Brought him in to talk to him. Had to bring several of the guys in as well over the years.”

“When did you become aware of Mr. Collins harassing Ms. Griffin?”

“When she came into my office to tell me. I removed Finn from the same schedule and launched an investigation.”

“And this investigation turned up what?”

“It was confirmed. There had been witness who seen the harassment and were interviewed who wanted to remain anonymous as well as the incident witness by Ms. Willows. With his past record and the new allegations I suspended him without pay.”

“So what brought about Mr. Collins’ termination?”

“He was under suspicion of drinking on the job and was ordered to be tested. The test came back for alcohol and narcotics. He was going to be ordered into drug and alcohol treatment but when he was arrested for the assault on Clarke he was fired.”

“I have no more questions for this witness.”

“Mr. Smith you’re up.”

“Mr. Kane who made the determination to fire Mr. Collins?”

“I did.”

“Do you believe a man is innocent until proven guilty?”

“In general.”

“Yet you fired Mr. Collins before the results of this trial. Before he could be determined guilty of assault.”

“Is that a question?” Marcus asked.

“Why didn’t you wait till after the trial?”

“Because he has been in trouble in the past, made inflammatory remarks to not only Clarke but others. He has come to work putting himself and others in danger but the biggest thing Mr. Smith is I believe he did it and I’m not going to have some hot headed kid running around my station and being able to hurt his coworkers.”

“So some employees are more valuable that other?” He laughed. “So you can meet your quotas?”

“Mr. Smith, you can imply all you want that Finn was fired because he was a white male but the simple fact of the matter is he screwed up. We hire those that are qualified. It doesn’t matter if they are male, female, what color they are or if they are gay or straight. So long as they can do that job and Mr. Collins, wasn’t able to follow procedure.”

“Well if Ms. Griffin had come to you sooner maybe you could have handled things a little better.” Michael started walking towards his chair.

“Clarke shouldn’t have had to come to me at all Mr. Smith.”

“No more questions for this witness.”

“Mr. Kane you are excused.” Judge Wagner dismissed Marcus. “Since it is 4:30 we will adjourn for the day. Be back at 9 am tomorrow.”

“That was a relatively easy and boring day.” Abby said as they were leaving the courthouse.

“I’m just glad we are not up on the witness stand.” Lexa put her arm around Clarke.

“Can you believe that Finn’s lawyer is going to put Finn up on the stand? If his case wasn’t already in the toilet putting Finn up there will certainly sink it.” Clarke said.

“Clarke you know it’s not about winning for Finn.” Jake said. “It’s about getting to you. You rejected him and now for him it is payback time. Unfortunately for his plan he got caught and he is doing what he can to continue to mess your life up.”

“It will be all over soon.” Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled. Finally.

They got in Jake’s vehicle and he drove them to Clarke’s. “We will see you tomorrow.” Jake said, as he waved goodbye.

Clarke and Lexa waved goodbye to them as they pulled away.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Clarke asked as they walked into Clarke’s house. Max would be dropped off within the hour.

“First thing is I need to take some pain medication.” Lexa walked towards the bathroom where she knew Clarke had some Tylenol.

“Head hurting?” Clarke followed Lexa into the bathroom and had her bend over a little so she could look at the spot where she hit her head on the coffee table. “Looks good.” She kissed Lexa’s temple.

“Yeah and it’s really itchy.”

“That means it is healing but let me see if I have anything for that.” Clarke looked through the medicine cabinet. “I have some antibiotic ointment. I can put a little on it, maybe help you have some relief.”

“Sure.” Lexa felt Clarke dab a little of the ointment on the cut. The itching didn’t stop all the way but it was better. “Thanks.” Lexa took two pain pills and they went into the kitchen.

“I could make us something for dinner here or we can take Max and stop at the Cheri Top for dinner then take him to the dog park?”

“I vote for the Cheri Top.”

The Cheri Top was an outdoor restaurant where diners could either wait in their car and order by flashing their head lights towards the building and a wait person would come to your car to take your order, or you could take a seat at one of the outdoor tables. The temperatures in the late afternoon had cooled somewhat so Clarke and Lexa, with Max sat outside at one of the tables which was covered by an umbrella that helped cool things even more. They brought to the table Max’s water dish so he could drink while they ate.

“You know nothing on this menu is really healthy?” Lexa said, as she looked over the menu.

“Well honey you said that you wanted to come here.” Clarke reminded Lexa and smiled at her _. I think a few of my bad habits are rubbing off on her._

“True.” _Maybe a grilled chicken sandwich…uh oh…they have fried pickles. I love fried pickles._ “What are you going to have?”

“Thinking about a tenderloin. They are this big.” Clarke held out her hands to show the size of the tenderloin. It was as big as dinner plate. “Share with me?”

“If you will share some fried pickles with me?”

“Absolutely…and you know. Our week has kind of sucked so I think we should indulge ourselves and get some shakes. What do you think?”

“I think that is a great idea.”

“Well that was easy.” Clarke remarked, smiling

“What was?” Lexa asked as she put down her menu and looked raised her eyebrows at Clarke.

“Getting you to eat not only something fried but top it off with a milk shake.” Clarke reached over and took Lexa’s hand. “Did you hit your head harder than you thought?” She teased gently.

Lexa smiled back at Clarke. “Like you said, we are having a crappy week. I can think of a lot more fun things to do with you all week then be in a court room all day.”

“Oh you can? Like what?” Clarke was curious to know.

Lexa waited till after they ordered their dinner before answering. “Get away. Go somewhere on vacation. Take Max and rent a cabin, houseboat or find some pet friendly hotel room. Visit some commercialized tourist destination that we have never been to before. _Spend all week in bed and order room service._

“I would love to go away with you. We should plan something when I get a little bit of personal time off accumulated.” Clarke was petting Max. “You want to go on vacation with us Max.” Clarke laughed as Max barked twice.

“Where ever you would like to go. I’ll be happy wherever we go as long as I’m with you.”

“We can each make a list of places we like to go and if we have the same ones we can decide from there.”

“Okay, that sounds fair.” Lexa said.

“We get a little mini vacation soon when we go camping.”

“I’m hoping we have some good weather for it. There is a full moon that weekend.” Lexa nodded her thanks to the waitress that brought their shakes over.

“You, me and Max sitting by a fire underneath a full moon. That sounds wonderful.”

“It does and we can leave your pager and our phones in the car and just be away from everything for a while.”

“Fine by me.” Clarke said. “Here comes our food.”

 

While Max was running around at the dog park Clarke’s phone buzzed indicating she had a text message. She laughed.

“What is so funny?” Lexa looked at Clarke with interest.

“Grandma Betty sent a text, ‘Look out, your mother knows’. I guess she spilled the beans about her and Alice.”

“I’m wondering how she reacted to that.”

They both looked at each other as Clarke’s phone began to ring. “Well I guess we are going to find out.” Clarke shook her head as she answered her phone. “Yes Mother.”

“Clarke Griffin did you know your grandmother was dating a woman?”

“Yes mom. She told me when I went over to her house that one Tuesday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Abby asked.

“Gran wanted to tell you herself.” Clarke said, glancing over to Lexa. “How are you doing with that mom?” Here mom sounded eerily calm.

Lexa put her arm around Clarke and moved closer as she kept her eye on Max.

“Well, honestly I’m not quite as shocked as when I walked in on you and your girlfriend.” Abby paused. “I still am a little bit though but when you came out you helped me understand so much but I just didn’t know that my mother had those types of feelings.”

“When she was my age it wasn’t really safe for her to tell anyone that. Things are not perfect now but they are better.” Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder and kissed her neck. _Like I couldn’t do this in public back then without a lot of trouble coming my way_. Some people might still say something but she wasn’t afraid if someone had seen her kiss Lexa’s neck. “Did she tell you about Bea?”

“Yes, that mystery is finally solved.” Betty hadn’t told Abby who the woman in the picture was either. “That was a very sad story.”

“Yes it was, but she found love again with grandpa and it sounds like things are working out with her and Alice.”

“Yes, and speaking of that if you don’t have plans we are all getting together at mom’s for dinner on Friday, where we get to meet Alice.”

“Brave woman if she is going to meet all of us at the same time.” Clarke said.

“Hmmm, yes I imagine so. So we will see you tomorrow.”

“Okay mom.”

“By the way, you know that casserole dish you got me for Christmas a few years back, the really nice one?”

“Yes.”

“Well honey, it’s broke into about three pieces. I dropped it when mom said Alice was a good kisser.”

“Ohhhh, okay mom.” _Way to go granny_. “I’ll get you a new one.

“That won’t be necessary. Your grandmother is going to do it.” Abby said. “Have a good evening Clarke.

“Thanks you too.”

“So, how upset was she?” Lexa asked as Clarke sat back up.

“No bad really. She said she was a little shocked and she dropped a casserole pan that I got her. I hope she just dropped it and didn’t throw it at grandma.” Clarke frowned at the though. “I doubt that really…but you know how shocking grandma can be and she had made a comment about Alice being a good kisser.”

“And that is when your mom dropped it.”

“Yes, anyway we are getting together on Friday to meet Alice. Will you go with me?” Clarke asked.

“If you would like me too. It will be interesting to see what kind of women Betty likes.”

“Yes, that should be interesting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn will take the stand next Chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes the stand and it just goes downhill from there.

 

It was 6 am when Lexa’s phone alarm went off and she moved from her position of being curled up along Clarke’s back to turn it off.

Clarke moved as well and looked over her shoulder at Lexa. “What time is it?” She was still pretty groggy and cleared her throat.

“6 am.” Lexa said laying back in bed beside Clarke. “I was going to take Max out for a walk and go for a run. Want to come with?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke laid her head back down on the pillow. “At 6 am? You got to be kidding?”

Lexa moved to kiss Clarke’s neck then her cheek. “Nope, not kidding.” She whispered into Clarke’s ear while reaching around and pressed her hand up under Clarke’s shirt and against Clarke’s abdomen and brushed her fingers along the skin near her belly button. “How about you come for a little walk with us and bring Max back home while I get my run in.” Lexa ran her tongue along Clarke’s ear and felt Clarke squirm.

“Okay…okay.” Clarke laughed as she turned over and pushed Lexa down so she was on her back. Straddling her waist and leaning down over Lexa, Clark looked down at her with a smile. “But I’m making waffles for breakfast with whipped cream, deal?”

“With strawberries too?” Lexa saw Clarke nod. “Deal.”

Clarke leaned down and very thoroughly kissed Lexa good morning before she moved off of her and got out of bed. She went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes she could go walking in. They had gotten to the point where they were not shy about changing in front of each other and Clarke watched as Lexa went to the dresser and got her own workout clothes. She grabbed her sneakers and brought them over to the bed.

Lexa was changing into her own workout gear but her eyes and attention was on Clarke as Clarke had pulled off her night shirt and started putting on a sports bra. Her eyes traveled over the expanse of skin in front of her and she watched Clarke adjust her breasts inside the bra. Lexa took a deep breath. _Get your mind on running…think about having to clean up a puddle if you don’t keep yourself focused._

“Lexa is your shirt on inside out?” Clarke asked as she looked over while pulling up her shorts.

Lexa looked down at her shirt and she in fact had been so preoccupied with watching Clarke that she put her shirt on backwards. Pulling her shirt up and off she adjusted the shirt and then put it back on. “All fixed now.”

Clarke smiled at her as she sat down on the bed and began putting her shoes on. “How far do you want to walk?”

Lexa sat down on the bed to put her own shoes on. “How about we walk down to Ford and over to 3rd and back?”

“Okay, that will be a decent walk.” Clarke went to her dresser and started brushing her hair.

“I’ll get the leash.” Lexa kissed Clarke and headed out of the bedroom.

Clarke could hear Lexa greet Max as she finished brushing her hair then she went out to see an exited Max as he waited by the door, his tail wagging rapidly.

 

“Mr. Reynolds, do you have any more witnesses for the prosecution?”

“No, your honor.”

“Mr. Smith, you may call your first witness.”

“I call Finn Collins to the witness stand.”

“This should be entertaining. Wish I had some popcorn.” Betty said as she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t see how putting he on the stand is going to help…at all.” Abby said, glancing at her mother.

They watched as Finn took his seat at the witness stand and he stared straight at Clarke his cuffed hands resting in front of him on the table as the deputy removed them.

“Mr. Collins, you have agreed to testify on your behalf as it is your right to do so. Can you tell the court what prompted you to make that decision?”

“There are still some things that a man has a right to do and that is confront his accusers and testify on his own behalf if he chooses to. I feel like my rights, including my religious freedom have been slowly taken away and I won’t let this one meet the same fate.”

“You are not admitting to any guilt on the assault or the harassment charges but you feel that you need to bring to light some contributing factors that the court may consider, is that correct?”

“Yes, I would.” Finn licked his lips. “Could I get a glass of water?”

The Bailiff poured Finn a glass of water and set it down before him. Finn took a small drink.

“What can you tell the court about your childhood Mr. Collins?”

“My dad was pretty hard on me growing up.” Finn tapped his nails against the desk. “I had to be the perfect son, get good grades, go out for sports and when I got older had the best looking girl on my arm.”

“What would happen if you were not the ‘perfect son’ that your father wanted you to be?”

“He would call me all sorts of names, like pussy and queer. He would beat me. He beat my mother a lot too. I remember one time he was going to shoot her and I had to stand in front of her to keep him from pulling the trigger. I was 6 years old. He thought women were nothing. He wanted me to be just like him.”

“How did your father do that?”

“Took me to his church, beat me when I got out of line, especially if I show any weakness, or as he would say, act like a woman.”

“So your father’s attitude and violence shaped how you did things as an adult?”

“Yeah, I was taught men went out and worked and women stayed home to have the babies and take care of the house.”

“So you believe the same things that your father does?” His lawyer asked.

“That is what I was taught and that was the way it was at our church while growing up. Men had their roles and women had theirs. Men were the decision makers of the house and it was the woman’s place to be modest and submit to her husband.”

“What did your church think about women in leadership roles?”

“They couldn’t be leaders. They didn’t have the same mental ability, were too emotional and were to be silent.”

“And according to the belief system you grew up with women were not to work outside the home?”

“No, their job was to take care of the husband, the home and as many babies as she was gifted enough in having.”

“So, women had a different role than men. How were men supposed to treat women?”

“With respect if they did what they were supposed to do. Discipline them if they didn’t.”

“What do you mean by discipline?”

“My father would spank my mother in front of me. He hit her, he would use a rod no bigger than his thumb to beat her. It was to bring her back under the will of God.”

“God’s will or your father’s?”

“They were pretty much one and the same.” Finn took a drink of water.

“So you grew up in this environment and then when you started to move out on your own there was a culture shock, was there not?”

“Yes. I saw women in positions that I was taught that they shouldn’t have, dressed in ways that I was taught was indecent. Men and women talking to each other with a lack of respect, teasing and taunting each other verbally and physically.”

“What other things were different?”

“I was told to do things like open doors for women. Help her carry heavy objects for them. I was told it was polite to buy a lady a drink. I was confused when I was refused.”

“You mean by Clarke? You tried to carry something heavy for her and buy her a drink but she refused that?”

“Yes.”

“How did that make you feel?” Finn’s lawyer asked.

“Emasculated.”

“Oh poor baby.” Betty muttered.

“Still not taking any responsibility for anything.” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s hand. She noticed Finn frown at her when she had picked up her hand.

“What was your church’s position on homosexuals?” Michael asked.

“They were an abomination. Men shouldn’t be with men and women shouldn’t be with women. What they had wasn’t really love and that the sex was perverted, and with women what they called sex wasn’t real because there was no penis in vagina intercourse.”

“What did your church teach would happen to homosexuals?”

“They needed to repent their sins, faced correction or they were deserving of death and went to hell.”

“And the crazy train just keeps on going.” Betty whispered. “Toot toot.”

Lexa couldn’t help the chuckle that overcame her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing outright. Finn certainly was taught some very conservative and incorrect beliefs.

“What do you mean face correction?”

“If someone was suspected of being a homosexual they should get counseling to teach them their proper role.”

“What if the counseling didn’t work?”

“Stricter measures were used.”

“What kind of stricter measures?”

Finn shook his head. “I was never told what that entailed.”

“So everything that you may have said, that could be taken as being inappropriate came from what you were taught as an impressionable child?”

“Yes, and the conflict I felt trying to reconcile what I was taught and what the world was really like cause me to start drinking heavily and I’m ashamed to admit but experiment with drugs also” Finn bowed his head. “I just didn’t know how I was supposed to act anymore. Society is heading in the wrong direction and we will all be punished.”

“So is that what you are saying that your interaction with Clarke Griffin and the other women on the department came about was over the confusion you have with being a man in this society?”

“Yes.”

“As it was being taught to you by your father and the church you belonged to?”

“Yes, our roles were for centuries based on one way of being, men ruled. Things have changed and it has cause a lot of confusion, for both men and women and being who they are naturally supposed to be. We don’t know who we are anymore.”

“So you have said some things that were not appropriate. You have told Ms. Griffin that she didn’t know her place and that she was going to hell for being gay because they are your sincerely held religious beliefs taught to you by your church.”

“Yes.”

“And the sexualized treatment of Ms. Griffin?”

“That was from what I was taught too. They taught me that if a woman was going to act like a whore you treat her like one.” Finn shrugged. “And I was high a lot of the time.”

“Do you need treatment for your addictions Mr. Collins?”

“Yes, I need help. I need counseling.”

“What were you doing on the night of the assault?”

“Like I said to the police. I was just out for a walk. It was a nice night out.”

“I have no more questions for this witness.”

“At this time we will take a fifteen minute break.” Judge Wagner said.

“Do you think I could go to the bathroom while we are on break?” Finn asked the deputy who came to escort him from the room.

“Yeah, come on.” The deputy grabbed Finn’s arm and they left the room.

Lexa, Clarke and her family stood up and stretched.

“So now he is playing the sympathy card? I’m an asshole because my church made me one?” Lexa asked.

Jake shook his head. “It’s just a defensive tactic to try and make the jury feel sorry for him. Maybe to get a reduced sentence with some alcohol and drug counseling.”

“He needs more counseling than that.” Abby said. “I don’t doubt that he was heavily influenced and brainwashed by his church but he is still responsible for his actions. He needs jail time and counseling. ”

“What do you think Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“I think I agree with dad. It’s just a defense tactic and Finn is full of bullshit. Not once did I hear him speak before about any kind of religious background or having any kind of belief system. I think that he is just a sexist, bigot who is trying to justify his beliefs.”

“Those beliefs have to come from somewhere.” Lexa said. “Maybe he sincerely believes that crap or he is good with Google.”

“Westboro Baptist Church wannabe.” Clarke said. “Though he may not even fit in with them. Seems like several women have leadership positions in that church, they certainly don’t keep quiet.” Clarke turned to her grandma. “So is Alice nervous about meeting all of us tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t say nervous but she is looking forward to it.”

“So where do you two plan on going for your get away?” Clarke asked.

“Vegas baby.” Betty replied. “We are going to do a little gambling and take in a few shows.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“We plan to take lots of pictures.” Betty said.

“I’ll look forward to seeing them.”

“We will have you and Lexa over for dinner some night, just the four of us.”

“That will be nice.” Clarke smiled at her grandmother.

“Looks like we are getting ready to start again.” Lexa said as the bailiff came into the room.

 

Soon the jury was back in its place, the judge was at the bench and Finn was back on the witness stand and Allen Reynolds was getting ready to ask his first question.

“Mr. Collins, do you take any responsibility for your actions at all?” Allen Reynolds began.

“Responsibility?”

“Yes, you have been brought before this court on charges of harassment and assault. All I have heard so far is my father or my church made me do it.”

“They taught me how to live correctly according to their way.”

“Don’t you make your own decisions?”

“Of course I do.” Finn frowned.

“Well how come you are up there on the stand during direct and you didn’t say you believe this? It was all about my father taught me this and the church taught me that. Are you a man or not?”

“I am a man.” Finn’s voice rose slightly.

Allen looked at his notes. “What happened after you stood in front of your mother when your father was going to shoot her?”

Finn looked at Allen with a wary look. “I got my ass beat and thrown down a flight of stairs.”

“How come you did that? Stood in front of the gun?”

“I didn’t want him to hurt her.”

“But, according to your testimony it was your father’s place to discipline his wife. Wasn’t that some form of discipline?”

“That was what he said.”

“Did you ever intervene again?”

“No, I learned my place.”

“Did your mother stay in hers?”

“No, she left dad. Went to some battered women’s shelter where they forced her to divorce my dad and they made her a lesbian.”

“Who told you that?” Allen asked.

“My dad did.”

“How do you know he was telling you the truth?”

Finn had a puzzled look on his face. “Well you just didn’t question him.”

“Funny you should use those words a minute ago about ‘knowing your place’ because you told Ms. Griffin that when you were picking up your belongings that she didn’t know her place.”

Finn smiled. “I did say that, because she doesn’t. None of the women on the fire department do.”

“You said that to Ms. Griffin because she was not at home, bare foot and pregnant.”

“Yeah.” He looked at the jury. “She should have left the job to a man.” He gestured to the jury. “These women here, should be here. They should be home getting ready to make lunch for their kids.”

“Let’s get back to Ms. Griffin. Even though she is more than qualified to do the job you felt it was necessary to tell her that she shouldn’t do it?”

Finn tilted his head and looked at the lawyer. “Yes.”

“Ms. Griffin doesn’t belong to your church and she wasn’t your wife?”

“No, she is not but she still has to follow those rules.”

“So what gives you the right to tell her, or any woman what to do?”

“She needed to be shown the error or her ways.”

“Who determines that what she is doing is in error?”

Finn laughed. “It’s not my rules, it’s God’s, and she needed to be forgiven.”

“And one way that she could get forgiveness for her sins would be to accept you as a partner?”

“Yes, she should have.” Finn’s tone was devoid of emotion.

“Is he going for some kind of insanity defense because he is off his rocker?” Abby sat with her arm’s crossed, shaking her head.

“What about those religions that teach that men and women are equal? Women have leadership positions in their church.”

“They are false religions. My church is the only valid one.”

“So the Methodist Church down the street is a false religion?”

“According to my father and the church, yes.

“Hmmm, interesting. So when Clarke wouldn’t go out with you, when she continually rejected you it pissed you off didn’t it Mr. Collins?”

“She is just a woman.” He laughed. “There are plenty of women out there who would jump at the chance to be with me.”

“How many women has there been Mr. Collins?”

“Excuse me?”

“How many women have jumped at the chance to be with you?”

“I don’t need to answer that.”

“Well your lawyer tried to parade around Ms. Griffin’s sexual history to the court. What about your sexual history Mr. Collins? I assume that your church has taught abstinence before marriage?”

“It does.”

“You never married Mr. Collins. So are you a virgin.”

“Of course not.” Finn laughed nervously, glancing towards the jury.

“Didn’t you just say that is what your church taught, abstinence, yet you didn’t follow your church’s teaching of that rule?”

“Well I’m a man…”

“So you pick and choose what teachings of the church to follow?”

“No!”

“How you interpret things has you in absolute power. Men haves privilege and women don’t.”

“God made man first.” Finn tried to explain but he was growing frustrated.

“So it’s okay for men to not be virgins at marriage but women have to be.”

“Yeah.” Finn looked slightly uncomfortable.

“So you call women whores for having sex, what does that make you Mr. Collins? I feel your lawyer is about ready to open his mouth so you don’t have to answer that.”

Finn glared at the lawyer, his hands clenching and unclenching.

“So out of all those women that you supposedly had jumping at the chance to be with you, why focus on Ms. Griffin? Seems like you paid extra special attention to her?”

Finn gazed at Clarke, his eyes taking in as much of her body as he could with her sitting behind the railing.

“Because she is perfect.” Finn’s eyes seemed to lose focus. “That blonde hair and blue eyes…she would make great looking babies.”

Clarke tighten her grip on Lexa’s hand _. You are truly nuts if you ever thought I would make babies with you. Yuck._

“So Ms. Griffin’s purpose for you was only in making babies?”

“That is what women’s natural purpose is for?” Finn looked slightly confused. “To cook and clean. Do what I needed her to.”

“How is she perfect Mr. Collins? You had your lawyer claim she slept with almost everyone but you. Wouldn’t that make her not a virgin and tainted in your eyes?”

“Oh…that was just station talk.”

“Then there is the fact that Ms. Griffin is a lesbian.”

Finn slapped his hand down on the table. “She is not…anyway that doesn’t count. It’s not sex with another woman. It doesn’t count. Only sex with a penis does.”

Clarke looked at her grandma and shook her head. “Don’t even think about it.” Clarke whispered.

“What? I was just wondering if a strap on would count.” Betty said.

“That…I didn’t need to hear you say that.” Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder. I can’t believe my grandma said that.

Lexa put her arm around Clarke and rubbed her back. “You know you love her just the way she is.”

“Yes, I do. It is just shocking some times what I hear her say. Shouldn’t she be sticking to baking cookies and playing bingo or something?

“She does that too…she is just her own unique individual.”

They went back to paying attention to the cross examination. Finn didn’t look to happy. He was watching how Clarke had curled up next to Lexa.

“There was only one little problem. Clarke doesn’t like you, wouldn’t give you the time of day.”

Finn’s right leg was bouncing up and down. “She would have eventually.” Finn said it as if he truly believed it his eyes darting from the lawyer to Clarke.

“Did you forget Mr. Collins, Clarke is a lesbian. She wouldn’t have anything to do with you.”

“No! That isn’t true. Why do you people keep saying that?” Finn looked at Allen, his eyes wild.

“Because she is Mr. Collins. She told you herself. It is you who continues to refuse in believing it.”

“No.” Finn shook his head. “That means she is bad.” _I have to punish bad._

“This whole thing Mr. Collins is about you. You using your entitled beliefs to stalk, harass and assault Ms. Griffin because she wouldn’t bend to your will. She tried to stop you by legal means. If she wanted to be with you why did she take out a restraining order against you?”

“Because she made her.” He pointed a shaky finger at Lexa. “If she hadn’t come along and ruined it all, Clarke would be mine.” He snarled. “You did to her what they did to my mother.”

“Your honor I think we need to take a little break in the questioning, my client appears to need some time to compose himself.”

“Mr. Collins.” The judge called Finn’s name but he didn’t respond. The judge and the rest of the court heard Finn say over and over “I can fix her, I can fix her.” The judge tried again to get Finn’s attention. “Mr. Collins!” Finn finally looked over at the judge.

“What do you want?” Finn shouted.

“Mr. Collins you will refrain from yelling in my courtroom.”

“Fuck you, who do you think you are to judge me?”

“I knew this was going to be a bad idea.” Abby said.

“Mr. Collins if you don’t calm yourself you will be removed from the courtroom.”

“Remove me then shit head. You can’t judge me.” Finn was breathing heavy and his face was red.

The judge nodded towards the deputy and when he reached behind his back to grab his cuffs Finn smashed his water glass. Picking up a jagged piece he slashed the neck of the deputy. The jury watched in horror as the deputy covered the bleeding wound with his hand as he slumped to the floor.

Finn moved out from behind the witness stand. His eyes on Clarke and Lexa. It was their judgment time. Both the county attorney and his own lawyer stood in front of him and he swung at them with the glass, catching Allen on the hand. His lawyer backed up and tried to reason with him but all he cared about was getting his revenge.

Jake had put Abby and Betty behind him as the started moving towards the isle. A couple of the jurors had gone through the door next to the juror’s box when Finn’s back was turned. A few of the other were trying to help the deputy. The bailiff was ducked down on the phone calling for help. The judge was slowly moving around his desk trying to sneak up on Finn.

“You bitches think you can just get away with this…you can’t. I said you were evil and you will get what you have coming to you.”

“Finn, just try to calm down, let’s not make it any worse than it is.” Michael said.

“Fuck off you incompetent piece of shit. I’m done with you.” Finn was waving the piece of glass in a menacing manner.

Lexa and Clarke saw another deputy come through the door by the juror box. He bent down to check on the other deputy and tried to pull him out.

“What are you waiting for Finn? Are you afraid to get your ass kicked again?” Lexa asked moving forwards along the railing to the opening. She wanted to keep him distracted so the deputy would do whatever the deputy was going to do when he came back. Lexa’s heart was pounding as she kept her eyes on Finn.

“Oh you are going to pay bitch, for taking her from me and challenging me.”

“She didn’t take me from you Finn. You never had a chance with me.” Clarke followed Lexa towards the opening. “Clarke?” She heard her mom say her name. She waved her off.

“I would have made you see that we were perfect for each other. I would have made you change your ways if it wasn’t for this…this…that is okay. You’re going to die with her.”

Clarke thought about her dream and while this was a little different than what happened in her dream there were still some really scary similarities. She shivered as they inched closer and closer.

“The only other person that is going to get hurt is you when I shove that piece of glass up your ass.” Lexa reached the opening of the railing and stood by the defense table. The deputy was back and inched closer to Finn with a Taser in his hand. Another deputy was slowly trying to get the jurors quietly out through the door. “How about it Finny, are you chicken. I don’t think your even man enough to try.”

Just as Finn was about to rush Lexa the deputy released the electrodes from the Taser into Finn. He dropped to the ground and began convulsing. The two deputies came and handcuffed him.

“Clarke, let’s go check on the other deputy.” Abby said as she walked to the courtroom door.

Clarke looked at Lexa and Lexa nodded at her and then she followed her mother out the door.

Lexa watched as they hauled Finn to his feet. Half dragging and half carrying him they removed him from the court room.

“Well that was fun…we must never do this again.” Betty said walking over and putting her arm around Lexa. “You okay Lexa?”

“Wish the cops would have given me just five minutes before they tased him. I really wanted to kick his ass.”

“I know dear. I would have watched and laughed my ass off.”

“How about we go see how Clarke and Abby are doing.”

Paramedics were just arriving as they walked out of the courtroom and found Abby and Clarke with the deputy. Abby was applying pressure to the wound.

“It didn’t hit an artery but the cut is still fairly deep.” Clarke said coming over to them. The crowd in the hallway was made up of the jury, the judge, several deputies and court house personnel who came out to see what was going on.

Lexa pulled Clarke to the side. “How are you?”

“Still surprised how things escalated. Hoping that the deputy is going to be okay and wishing I was the one to pull the trigger on the Taser.”

“Well maybe next time…” Lexa smiled at her.

“Oh no…I don’t want there to be a next time. I’m tired of all the crazy people in my life. Finn and Sara. I’ve had enough and I don’t want you to put yourself in danger again.”

Lexa kissed her head and her response had to wait as Jake came over to them.

“The judge is letting everyone go home for the day. The Judge, Finn’s lawyer and Mr. Reynolds are going to meet and see how things are going to proceed from here.”

Clarke looked over to Abby who turned the deputy over to the paramedics. “Looks like mom’s done.” She looked at Lexa. “Let’s go home.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be too heavy of a chapter. I'm sure some people are sighing in relief. :) Starts out a little tense but you don't have to worry about seeing Finn. 
> 
> He will appear again in some future chapter but for now he is out of the girl's hair.

 

“You were awfully quiet on the way home.” Lexa said as they walked into Clarke’s house.

“Just thinking.” Clarke said absently.

“Can I ask what about?”

Clarke looked at Lexa who had a curious look on her face as she waited for Clarke to answer the question. “So were you really planning on fight him in the court room?”

“I need a drink of water. Why don’t you come with me to the kitchen?” Lexa walked into the kitchen and Clarke followed behind her. Lexa reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a glass and turned on the faucet. After filling the glass she took a few drinks before turning around and looked into Clarke’s blue eyes. “I would have done whatever it was that I needed to do.” She leaned back against the counter.

“Including putting yourself in danger?”

“Clarke, we were already in danger he was going to come after us.”

“I know, and while that piece of glass wasn’t the biggest of weapons, you saw what it did to the deputy’s neck.”

“Yes, I did and I didn’t want that to happen to you or your family.”

“You are my family too.” Clarke reminded her.

Lexa sighed and crossed her arms. “Look, he blamed me, his focus would have been on me and you and your family would have been out of the way till he was dealt with.”

“Oh so you think I’m going to just hide behind my father when you’re in danger?” Both of Clarke’s eyebrows raised as she looked at Lexa.

“Do you think I’m going to do nothing and just stand there and let Finn hurt you?” Lexa ran her hand quickly through her hair in frustration and then shook her head. “No Clarke, I didn’t expect you to hide behind your father. I just wanted to distract him enough so the cops could get there.”

“What if it took them longer to get there than it did?”

“Like I said, I was going to shove that piece of glass up his ass.” Lexa said seriously.

“Oh…really Lexa?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “Haha.”

“Clarke, I would have done whatever I need to do to subdue him so the cops could come in and do what they did. I also know that you were right behind me and would have done the exact same thing I did.”

“I didn’t want him anywhere near you.” Clarke said in a tense voice.

“And I didn’t want him anywhere near you, Jake, Abby and Betty.” Lexa held her bent arms out to her sides and shrugged. “Are we really arguing over this?” Lexa’s green eyes searched Clarke’s. “Can’t we agree that we didn’t want either one of us or your folks to get hurt?”

Clarke closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and then nodded. Looking back up at Lexa. “Yeah, your right. This is silly.”

“I just wanted to protect you.”

“I wanted to protect you as well.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath. She slowly released it. “I’m going to get out of here for a while.”

Clarke looked at her with apprehension. “Okay.”

“I’ll go get Max.” Lexa straightened herself up and reached in her pocket for her keys.

“You are coming back right?”

Lexa walked over to Clarke and cupped her cheek. “Of course.” Leaning in she kissed Clarke. “I’m just really stressed and need a little time to myself okay? I will be back.”

Clarke nodded. “Okay.” She felt Lexa’s lips brush her cheek. A few tears formed as she turned around and watched Lexa walk out the door.

 

_There is just no way that the jury cannot hear Finn’s testimony, witness what he has done and not think that he was mentally ill. He either really is or was a very good actor._ Lexa was heading back to the ranger station to get Max and she used the time it took to get there to try and relax. She still felt somewhat of an adrenaline rush from the incident at the courthouse. She felt sorry for the deputy and hoped he was going to be okay. She hoped those in the jury was going to be okay too. They, along with everyone else got a pretty good shock. _Bet they didn’t expect that while they were doing their civic duty_.

Lexa wondered how this would affect his other charges, the assault on Officer Babcock and the violation of the no contact order. Now what else would he get charged with? Attempted murder? If so they would all have to come back to court again. _When would this jerk ever get out of their lives?_

There had been absolutely no way that Lexa was going to let Finn get near Clarke again. Even if she would have had to rush Finn first or have had to shove Clarke out of the way, and she would have because Lexa was pretty sure that Clarke wouldn’t have stayed back, she knew that she would have done it, apologized later and hoped that Clarke understood. It was clear from their earlier conversation that they wanted to protect each other and that was a nice feeling, but stressful, because the other knew that they would put themselves in danger to save the other. I _can’t keep her safe all the time but I can at least keep her psychotic former coworker from hurting her._

Clarke understood that Lexa needed time to herself. The hard part was while Lexa needed space, she needed Lexa to be there with her right now, but she didn’t ask her to stay. If Lexa needed space she was going to let her have that space. The whole week had been horrible for the both of them. _Today of course was the worst_. They were both stressed and needed an outlet. She hoped Finn rotted in prison for all the stress and pain he caused.

Picking up her phone she dialed her mother. “Hey mom, are you all still at Zeke’s?”

“Yes, we just ordered our drinks. Are you okay?” Abby had asked both Clarke and Lexa if they wanted to go to lunch but Clarke had said she had wanted to go home instead.

“Yeah, just don’t feel like being alone right now.”

“Where is Lexa at?”

“She took off for a little bit and is going to go get Max.” _I don’t know when she will be back._

“Oh, is everything okay with you two?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, she’ll be back I just thought I would see if I could meet up with you guys.”

“Sure, come on over honey. Do you want me to order the pulled pork nachos for you? I know they are your favorite.”

“That would be great mom. See you in a few minutes.”

Clarke ended her phone call and sent Lexa a text saying where she was going then grabbed her keys and headed out to meet her family.

 

Anya and Gus sat in the office with Lexa and heard her tell the story about their morning at court. Anya listened quietly while Gus had a surprised expression on his face and kept saying “Oh my goodness.”

“Too bad they wouldn’t have let you carry your gun in the court room so you could have shot his ass.” Anya said when the story was over.

“The way that he threatened us. I would have.” Lexa admitted.

“So you have to wait till tomorrow to find out what is going on and if they are going to continue the trial?” Gus asked.

“I’ll know more in the morning but I don’t think they will continue it. He appeared to be pretty mentally unstable. I bet they will suspend the rest of it till they can do a competency hearing.”

“Locked up in jail or a mental institution.” Anya shrugged. “Least he would be locked up.”

“Is his father still alive? He sounds like he needs to be put away too if he is.” Gus stood and went to the coffee pot to refill all their cups.

“I have no idea but I agree.” She nodded her thanks to Gus and took a sip of the coffee. Max was lying to the side of her chair and appeared to be dreaming. His legs jerking every not and then.

“So everything could be over for the time being. What do you and Clarke have planned for the weekend?”

“Clarke is going to work the weekend and I will be home. We didn’t know exactly how long the trial would take. She had taken this past week off like I did but unless we were needed we were going to go back to work. We are having dinner with Clarke’s parents, her grandmother and her girlfriend tomorrow night.”

“So what is grandma like?” Gus asked.

“Oh my god, Gus you would not believe it.” Lexa laughed. “Imagine what Clarke might look like at sixty-five but with an attitude. She is so funny and sarcastic. She pretty much says what she wants. Between her and Abby and what they were saying during court I thought I was going to hurt myself from trying not to laugh.” She shared some of the more colorful moments. Even Anya’s lips twitched a few times during the stories.

“Sounds like you have your hands full with that family.” Anya remarked.

“It will certainly be entertaining.” Lexa replied.

“So you haven’t met the grandmother’s girlfriend yet?” Gus asked picking up his crocheting needles.

“No and I’m really curious to meet this woman.” Lexa looked at her phone when it buzzed.

Clarke sent a text message. “Can we stay out there tonight? I can come out there when we are done with lunch?”

“Excuse me.” Lexa said to Gus and Anya as she typed back a message. “Of course love. See you soon. Drive safe.” Putting her phone back in her pocket she smiled. “Clarke is coming out here when she gets done having lunch with her family.”

Gus rose and went to the little refrigerator in the room. “Speaking of lunch I have some of Harvey’s homemade lasagna. Would either of you care for some.”

“That sounds great Gus. How about we reheat it in the oven over at my place?” Lexa looked to Anya. “You in for some lasagna?”

“I’m in.”

 

Clarke heard a few barks as she used her key and came through Lexa’s back door. Dropping her bag and bending down on her knees she was greeted by and excited dog. “How are you baby?” She asked as she pet Max.

Lexa walked over just as Clarke was talking to Max. “I’m fine how are you?” Lexa teased. “Oh you meant the dog?” Lexa reached down to give Clarke a hand up and when Clarke stood she carefully moved her back against the door and gently pressed her lips to Clarke’s.

Lexa’s lips were so soft against her own and Clarke opened her mouth to accept Lexa’s tongue as it moved with her own. They kissed for several more seconds before Clarke felt Lexa pull back.

“Hi.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Hi yourself.” Lexa was wearing a tank top and Clarke was able to trace her right collar bone with her fingers.

“Did you have a good lunch with your parents and Betty?”

“Yes, but I missed you.” Clarke said sincerely.

Lexa nodded. “I missed you as well. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I just thought why drag Max back over to my place today when you are here now, only for Gus to bring him back here in the morning.”

“Not a problem. It’s a good idea.” Lexa bent over and picked up Clarke’s bag and they walked into Lexa’s bedroom.

“I was wondering, I know that I have some pajamas here.” Clarke unzipped her bag and reached in and took out her clothes for court the next morning to be hung up. “But do you care if I leave some other stuff here too? Like an extra toothbrush and deodorant? Maybe more clothes?”

“Of course Clarke, whatever you need.”

“I just figure it would be easier than us hauling our stuff back and forth all the time.”

“Well we have duplicate doggie stuff so why not extra tooth brushes and deodorant.” Lexa took the clothes from Clarke and hung them up while Clarke put some things in the dresser and then the bathroom.

Lexa came up behind Clarke in the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Their eyes met in the mirror above the sink. “Did you get the time you needed?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.” Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder and continued to look at her in the mirror. “Sorry that I worried you as I was leaving.” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s stomach with one hand and looked briefly away. “It has been a really long week so far. I know both of us are stressed, and we knew we would be going into this. I just needed a little quiet time to myself.”

“I understand, and I know sometimes what we need at a particular time is going to be the opposite of what the other one wants or needs. Like today, you needed quiet time and I needed to be around people. We were able to both get what we needed today. Sometimes we will have to compromise on some things but let’s make sure we talk about it.”

“I agree honey, and I will talk to you about how I’m feeling and on those days I need some time, I will let you know that.” Lexa squeezed Clarke slightly. “Just know that if I do need some space I will always come back. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. I’m not going anywhere either. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s neck and moved away. “So we have got some extra time today. What would you like to do?”

“Take Max on a hike.”

“Okay, let’s go get our boy.”

The next day they found themselves in the courtroom. The jury hadn’t been seated yet, nor were any of the lawyers or the judge present. Betty had decided to stay home that day as she was going to be driving her and Alice to Clarke’s parents’ house for dinner later that day. She had told Abby that she had wanted some “alone time” with Alice before they came over. Abby didn’t ask what exactly that meant and she didn’t ask. Knowing her mother it could be anything from being out in the garden picking flowers to sex, and Abby didn’t want to think about her sixty-five year old mother having sex.

Soon the bailiff came in and knocked on the jury room door and the jury came out to walk to the jury box. Several of the jurors looked to see if Finn was in the courtroom and a look of relief had appeared on their faces as they made their way to their seats.

The bailiff knocked and opened the judge’s room and went inside to be followed briefly by both lawyers and the judge. Mr. Smith and Mr. Reynolds sat at their tables and waited for the judge to begin.

“I want to thank everyone for coming back in this morning. After meeting with Mr. Smith and Mr. Reynolds yesterday and this morning and after Mr. Smith filed a motion challenging Mr. Collins competency to continue to aid and understand in his defense. A motion which I have signed. Mr. Collins will be remanded at the nearest mental health facility to receive a mental health evaluation to determine if he is competent to stand trial. That evaluation will not exceed 20 days and upon the findings of competency we will continue the trial, where Mr. Collins will remain in shackles for the remainder of his cross examination. If however Mr. Collins is determined to be incompetent he will remain at the mental health facility till it is determined he is competent to stand trial for the crimes he faces today as well as the attempted murder charge against Deputy Wilson. I thank everyone for their time and the jury for their service. Court is dismissed.” The judge banged his gavel and he went back to his office.

“So it’s over but not over.” Clarke said, as the jury left the court room.

“I think they will find him incompetent to stand trial. I mean with everything he did how could they not.” Abby said.

“I hope so, because if that is the case I don’t think he will ever be well. I would say there is some mental illness there but some of his attitudes are so strong from being put there in childhood that I don’t think they will change.” Jake said as they headed out of the courtroom

“So we can breathe a little easy for now. At least he is not out on the streets.” Lexa said.

“Ok, so we came, we saw, we kicked some ass. Now there is only one more thing to face today.” Abby said.

Clarke laughed. “Grandma and her girlfriend.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the grandma's girlfriend.
> 
> This chapter may be really silly. I don't know. Been kind of short on sleep this week. So hope it's not too out there.

 

“So I thought we were going to go to your grandma’s for dinner?” Lexa asked on the car ride over to Jake and Abby’s.

“Grandma changed her mind and said she would like to have it at mom and dads. Not sure why. Maybe to get as much alone time with Alice as she could. Mom likes to show up to things early.” Clarke reached over and took Lexa’s hand. “It is also easier to leave if things don’t go so well than it is to throw out a bunch of people from your own home.”

“Do you think it will go badly?”

“No, I’m just speculating as to the reasons it was changed. I think it will go pretty well. Mom said grandma and Alice were making pies all day.”

“All day? How many pies do we need?” Lexa asked. _This family really likes their dessert_.

“I’m not sure. They might freeze some or take it to the Farmer’s Market. Gram said that Alice will take some of her quilts and other things she makes and tries to sell them there. Maybe they are doing pies too.”

“We should go tomorrow and get some things. I like walking around and seeing the different fruits and vegetables people are selling. Sometimes I will get some homemade soap, especially the rose scented ones. It reminds me of my grandma’s house.

“Which grandma?” Clarke asked as she turned on her parent’s road.

“On my dad’s side.” Lexa chuckled. “She learned how to drive later in life using a VW Beetle in a corn field.”

“Really?” Clarke knew that it wasn’t how it happened but she imagined this white haired little old lady in a Beetle mowing down row after row of corn. Clarke laughed at the silly image in her head.

“Yeah, it was a little scary riding with her. It’s funny what you remember though and what will trigger a memory. For me it is the smell of rose soap and her pantry always smelled like bananas. Those things will remind me of her.”

Clarke parked in her parent’s driveway. “That is very sweet. I know that I will always remember Grandma Betty using the words strap on while we were at court.”

Lexa laughed. “Sorry honey.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand. “Your Grandma Betty is going to leave you with a lot of interesting memories.”

“Yes, and I hope she lives to be one hundred and seventeen so there will be lots more quirky things for her to say.”

“Why one hundred and seventeen?”

“Because that is how long she said she is going to live.” Clarke said.

“Well, I’m sure if anyone can do that it will be your grandma.”

They got out of Clarke’s truck and Clarke grabbed the vegetable casserole that she made and Lexa picked up the bowl with the salad that she fixed and they went into Clarke’s parent’s house.

“Hey mom.” Clarke called out when they walked into the kitchen.

“Hi, sweetie. Hello Lexa.” Abby took the dishes from them and placed them on the counter.

“Dad down in his man cave?” Clarke asked steeling and olive from the tray on the counter.

“Yes, for the last hour.” Abby sat down. “He is watching some game.”

“So do you plan on interrogating Alice today?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke, I don’t interrogate. I inquire.” Abby clarified. “I need to make sure this woman is good enough for my mother.”

“Like you inquired about Lexa?” Clarke smiled. “I’m sure that will go over really well.”

“What I did with Lexa was pretty mild compared to what your grandmother did when I was dating your father.”

“What did she do?” Clarke asked taking another olive. She put one up to Lexa’s lips and when her lips parted she gently pushed it in her mouth.

“I think she did everything but take his fingerprints to find out who he was.” Abby said.

“And I don’t think that was for a lack of trying.” Jake came up the back stairs. “I swear she was following me around with an ink pad.”

“Tell me you didn’t do a back ground check on Lexa?” Clarke asked, her eyes narrowing at Abby. She glanced over to Lexa who was looking at her mother with a curious expression waiting for the answer.

“No, I didn’t have you checked out Lexa.” Abby brought a finger up and tapped her lips. “Though I did google your name, but I think that is different.”

“No worries. I’ve done the same.” Lexa replied “I like your profile on the clinic website.”

Abby smiled at Lexa and looked at Clarke. “See I’m not the only one.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and touched her stomach. “So did you look me up?”

Honest green eyes met blue. “Yes, after I first met you. I had wanted to know more about you.”

“You know.” Clarke grinned. “The only thing I found out about you was when you were put in charge of Mt. Weather Park. There was an old newspaper article.”

“I know the one you’re talking about.”

Abby looked out the big picture window in the kitchen. “Your grandma and Alice are here.”

“What does she look like?” Clarke rushed over to Abby as they both looked out of the window as Betty and Alice made their way up the sidewalk. Jake and Lexa looked at each other and shook their heads.

Betty saw them at the window and waved. She said something to Alice that made her laugh as Clarke moved back over next to Lexa as Betty and Alice came into the house and in to the kitchen.

“I told her when we walked up the sidewalk that you all would be looking out the window to check her out.” She took the box that Alice was carrying and gave it to Clarke. The box contained several pies.

Alice was easily the tallest woman Clarke had ever seen. She stood well over 6 foot tall, had long salt and pepper hair that was in a braid down her back and intense blue eyes. She had very few lines on her face and it looked like she worked out regularly.

“This is Lexa Willows, Clarke’s girlfriend. You will recognize Clarke from the pictures I showed you as well as Abby and Jake. Everyone this is Alice Brooks.”

“Hi everyone.” Alice said with a warm smile.

Lexa smiled and nodded and noticed how cute Betty and Alice were as they stood there hold each other’s hand.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Clarke took the pies out of the box and put them on the counter. _Apple and Pecan, yummy._ She heard her parents say hello to Alice.

“Dinner won’t be ready for a few more minutes. Why don’t we all sit down?” Abby suggested.

Everyone took seats. Jake and Abby sat at both ends of the table and Clarke and Lexa sat to Abby’s left and Alice and Betty to her right.

“So how has your day been going so far?” Clarke asked both Alice and Betty.

They looked at each other and smiled, like they had a secret before Betty answered. “It has been a pretty busy day so far. How are you? Your mother told me about Finn and his psych evaluation. I could have saved the county some money. He’s nuts, lock him up and throw away the key.”

“We are hoping that is the end result of all of this.” Clarke said.

Betty looked to Lexa. “Still wish I could have seen you kick his ass.”

“I would have saved a little piece of him for you.” Lexa smiled at Betty.

“I’m sure he would be singing a different tune if you got ahold of him honey, a nice high tune.” Alice said smiling at Betty with affection.

“So Alice, mom said you met at Bingo.” Abby started her questions.

“Yes, we did.” Alice looked at Betty and smiled that same affectionate smile as earlier. “I had seen her there before but we never spoken to each other for several weeks.”

“We didn’t say anything to each other but as it turns out we were checking each other out every night we went to bingo. Then one night I walk in and there wasn’t very many seats and Alice asked me to sit next to her.” Betty said.

Alice looked at Abby. “Which is where I learned your mother doesn’t like to lose.”

“Yeah she is a very sore loser.” Abby agreed.

Clarke laughed. “I know where you got it from then.”

“So Alice are you originally from this area.”

“Well I originally came from my mother’s womb, but I’ve lived within ten miles of here all my life, except while at college.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and Clarke looked at her grandma. “Seems like you have a similar sense of humor.”

“Oh, no…Betty is much funnier than I am.” Alice said.

Betty took Alice’s hand. “She is being modest, she is very funny and cute.”

“I could never compete with you in that area. I knew you were going to be a very interesting person the first night we talked.” She turned to look at Abby and Clarke. “You know she is very colorful. Well there was this other lady at bingo that sat next to us, and I would even say the woman was really rude and acted like she had something stuck up her ass. Her face was always scrunched up and she was…well let’s just say mean to all the workers there. Well you know how Betty is. This woman, Martha I think her name was had been making some rude comments throughout the whole evening about some of the nonwhite workers there and Betty asked her to stop. The woman told her to kiss her ass so Betty says. ‘Well pucker up bitch because you’re all ass.’ Betty then told her she needed to remove the butt plug she had shoved up her ass because it wasn’t doing any good.”

“Oh what lovely dinner conversation this is.” Abby laughed. “So this was one of the first things you heard my mom say?”

“Yep, I knew being around her would be interesting.” Alice said with a smile.

“So what did this woman do?” Clarke asked.

“She got up and moved which was good because her perfume was giving me a headache.” Betty said.

“So you own your own business?” Abby asked Alice.

Alice nodded and looked Abby in the eye. “Betty told me you would want to know everything about me so how about we just get to it okay? I’m sixty-five and never been arrested. I do own a quilt shop that I have been running for forty years, though my great niece has pretty much taken over the business. I went to college on a basketball scholarship, because you know I’m kind of tall at 6’1” and I _did_ play basketball. I have a Business degree that has served me well over the years at the shop. The weather up here is the same as it is for you. I own my house, truck and I have a huge camper that you all can use if you want. I don’t smoke or do drugs, but I have been known to kick back a few glasses of scotch every now and again. I don’t go to bingo or to the casino because I have a gambling problem, it’s fun sometimes to go and watch people lose their shit over not getting bingo. I’ve never slept with a man and I was with the same woman for forty-one years before she died. Betty and I had become friends over the losses of our past relationships and your mom was the first date I’ve been on in five years. I have three tattoos and no I’m not telling you where they are. The artist who put them there, your mother and my doctor are the only ones who know. I’m not after your mom’s money, I have plenty of my own.” She looked to Betty. “And I love her very much.” Alice smiled looking back to Abby. “Anything else you need to know? Shoe size perhaps?”

Betty looked at Abby and smiled at her surprised look. “Just shake your head no dear.”

“No, Alice I think that answers a few of my questions. Thank you.” Abby sincerely smiled at Alice. _She and her mother are going to be interesting to have around._ Abby stood. “Clarke will you help me set the table?”

Clarke stood and helped her mom gather the plates and silverware needed for their dinner. She liked Alice. Her sass seemed to go well with her grandmother’s and she could tell that they loved each other. It was neat that they both after many years alone found love again at sixty-five.

“Lexa, Betty tells me that you know Gus and Harvey?” Alice asked.

“Yes, I’ve known them for a very long time. Let me guess, you know them from the Farmer’s Market?”

“I usually get my vegetables from Harvey and Gus when the market is open and Gus will sometimes try and sell the things that he knits and crotches at my booth. They are really nice guys.”

“Yes, they are and very much father figures in my life.”

“They have talked a lot about you before but called you Alexandra, not Lexa. Do you have a preference?”

“I will answer to either one.” Lexa smiled at Alice as she stood to help Clarke.

Soon the table was set and the food put out. As everyone was eating Alice asked Lexa about the camping opportunities at the park and they talked about Alice’s fifth wheel camper.

“Your camper sounds really nice.” Clarke said.

“You two can take it out any time you want.” Alice offered.

“Thanks.” Lexa said sincerely. “We actually are going camping in two weeks for the weekend. I’d like Clarke to try out camping in the tent at least once. I have a feeling once she tries out a camper like yours she will never want to stay in a tent again.”

“You’re more than welcome to come with us sometime.” Betty said. “Stay in the camper with us or in your tent. I promise we will behave and you can bring that cute dog of yours.”

Clarke looked to Lexa who nodded. “We will think about it. It sounds like fun.”

“So while you’re out there are you going to spend all your time in Vegas seeing the shows and gambling?” Clarke asked.

“Oh I thought while were out there we would get married.” Betty said.

The cup Abby was holding fell out of her hand and shattered on the floor. “What?” Abby was frozen in place, with her mouth open as she looked at her mother with wide eyes.

“Then you may call me tall mommy, or just mommy if you prefer.” Alice said with a straight face.

Clarke looked from her mom to Betty. She knew Betty was teasing _. I think so anyway._

“Clarke you may want to check your mother’s blood pressure. I think she may have stroked out.” Betty tried to keep a serious expression on her face but soon was laughing with Alice. “Didn’t I tell you she would react like that?”

Lexa got up and went to the closet and got out the broom and dust pan to sweep up the broken cup _. If Betty keeps this up Abby will run out of dishes._

“Thank you Lexa.” Abby said. She looked at her mother. “You can be such a shit sometimes.”

“Payback for all your teenage drama.” Betty shook her head. “No, we are not getting married in Vegas, but I got you.”

“Yes, you did.” Abby agreed.

“So, who wants pie?” Clarke opened a drawer and pulled out a knife to cut the pie.

“Say Clarke, I told Alice about some of your drawings and other art work that you have and she would really like to see it.” Betty said.

“Oh yes, you did tell me that.” Alice looked at Clarke. “I minored in Art in college.”

“Oh that is neat.” Clarke said.

“So can I take her up to your old room and show her some of your stuff?”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead. It’s way old though.”

“Okay, go ahead and cut the pie. We will be back down in a few minutes.” Betty took Alice’s hand and they left the room.

“I’ll make some more coffee.” Abby said as she reached for the coffee pot to put water in it.

“So what do you think? Do you like Alice?” Clarke asked her parents and Lexa.

“I think they make a really interesting couple.” Jake said.

“I agree dad. Mom?”

“She has put a smile on mom’s face that I haven’t seen in a long time, for that I am very happy. It is still a little weird seeing her with someone other than my dad.” Abby said turning the coffee pot on.

“I don’t think that feeling is really going to go away.” Jake responded coming up to Abby and rubbing her back.

“Lexa?” Clarke turned to her girlfriend waiting for her response.

“I think they are cute together. I’m happy for the both of them.” Lexa replied.

“Yes, they are. I can tell that they really love each other.” Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s “Like I love you.”

“I love you.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Alice and Betty really seem to understand each other.”

“Grandma said they had lots in common.” Clarke finished cutting the pie and got down some smaller plates then the coffee cups.

“Honey will you go up and tell them that the coffee is almost ready.” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Sure be back in a minute.” Lexa left to go get Alice and Betty.

Clarke put a piece of apple pie on a plate for herself and a pecan one for Lexa. “Mom, dad, what kind of pie do you want?”

“I’ll have apple.” Abby replied as she started pouring the coffee into the cups and setting them on the table.

“Me too.” Jake said, as he took the cup Abby handed to him.

Lexa walked slowly back into the kitchen, eyes downcast, a blank look on her face.

Clarke noticed the change in Lexa’s demeanor right away. “Honey, what is wrong?”

“They are…your grandma…Betty.” Lexa stuttered.

“They are what?” Clarke asked alarmed. Jake and Abby came over to Lexa too.

Lexa pointed towards the stairs and shook her head.

“Are they hurt?” Clarke said as she went to move past Lexa.

Lexa grabbed her arm. “No…not hurt.” _Most definitely not._ “They were in a compromising position.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Were they having sex in my bed?”

“I don’t know if they got that far but I saw more of your grandma and Alice than I care to.” _I’m so embarrassed._

“You have got to be kidding? In my house?” Abby’s voice rose.

“In my old bed?” Clarke looked at her mother in shock.

“Oh it’s not like either of you haven’t had sex in my bed before.” Betty walked into the kitchen with Alice.” I knew those times you snuck Jake into the house while I was gone and Clarke you can’t tell me that you and Sara didn’t do it in my bed when you were house sitting?” Both Abby and Clarke looked at her like she lost her mind. Lexa stood there with an unreadable expression on her face. Betty looked at Alice and they both smiled at each other. “It was just a joke. We thought that Clarke or you Abby would come up and get us. We were waiting till we heard the floor creek and we pulled our shirts up. We still had our clothes on, just a little skin showing. We didn’t know Lexa was going to come up. Sorry about that hon, but I guess you just got initiated into this crazy family.”

“Yeah, I could have done without that visual. Thanks.” One thing for sure was she wasn’t going to forget this dinner.

“I’m sure we probably took this little joke too far and we are sorry.” Alice said.

“Yes, when we make pie we like our privacy?”

 _Making pie?_ “You use making pie as a euphemism for sex? That is what you have been doing all day?”

“Yes.” Betty said.

“Why would you use that?” Clarke asked in amazement.

“It is just a cute way to refer to sex. Your grandfather and I use to call it making spaghetti.”

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know, he just liked to eat his spaghetti.”

“Seriously, that is what you meant when you said that?” Abby looked at her mother. She looked at Jake. “For years they would say that to each other and I always wondered where the spaghetti was.”

Jake shook his head in amazement. “Sorry honey.”

“I’m so going to have you committed one of these days.” Abby threatened.

“It is certainly not as bad as some of the pranks you’ve done over the years.”

Betty launched into a description of some of the pranks that Abby performed and Clarke and Abby jumped into the conversation. Alice just looked amused. Lexa slowly moved back towards Jake till she was standing next to them. They looked at each other.

“Want to come down to the basement with me and see my new TV.” Jake asked.

“Oh yeah, let’s go.” Lexa followed Jake down the stairs as they left the conversation behind them.”

 

“So is my family too crazy for you?” Clarke asked as they drove back to Lexa’s.

Lexa looked over at her and slowly smiled. “No, you all love each other and the teasing is an extension of that. I think Alice will fit right in.”

“What about you?” Clarke asked, her eyes leaving the road briefly to look at Lexa.

“I think your father and I would be spending a lot of time down in basement watching sports.” Which was were Clarke and Abby found them after their prank discussion. They all went back up and had their pie and there was no more teasing for the rest of the evening.

“It’s usually not that bad, and Gram said it was all her idea.”

“Yeah she took me aside and apologized. So did Alice. It’s fine.”

“Yeah I’m glad. Crazy evening huh?”

“Yeah that is true.” Lexa agreed. “One interesting thing came out of walking in on Betty and Alice happened though.”

“What is that?” Clarke asked.

“I know the location of one of Alice’s tattoos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and it will be number 50. It may take a few days to write. Depends on how much sleep and how shy I feel writing it. :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. Chapter 50. I met my goal and challenge. Still more story to tell so will be continuing so who knows where it will end.
> 
> Ends in a mature rating.

 

For the past two weeks Clarke and Lexa went back to their normal routine with one exception. Instead of spending just weekends together Clarke was at Lexa’s on her days off. Gus would bring both of them breakfast then and Clarke, maybe not the most bright eyed and awake would get up to join them.

While Lexa was doing her work Clarke would either visit with Gus who tried to teach her to crochet with a little success or she would take Max and explore a little more of the hiking trails. Lexa had provided her with a map so she wouldn’t get lost and asked the she have her cell with her at all times. Clarke would take her sketch pad with her, some snacks for her and Max, and some water and would be hiking for several hours as she casually explored the area around the ranger station.

Evenings they spent cooking dinner together and cuddling on the couch as they watched TV. Max either lying on the floor or trying to get up on the couch with them. On several occasions the cuddling turned into intense make out sessions where hands wandered and clothes were discarded. Lexa wanted their first time, her first time, to be on the camping trip. To be out in nature with the trees surrounding them, a blanket of stars overhead with the full moon as well as the smell of wood smoke and the sounds of the park’s animals that were active that night, Lexa thought because of her love of nature that it would be the ideal time and place. Plus it was getting harder and harder to keep her own hands from sliding down the front of Clarke’s shorts. Beautiful nature environment be damned.

Clarke was at home packing her bag and getting ready for Lexa to come get her so they could go camping. She was thinking about how a few days ago on the Wednesday before they were to go away they had heard through the County Attorney’s Office that Finn was declared incompetent by a team of Psychiatrists at the mental health facility where he was sent for his evaluation. He would now reside there till he was determined to be competent to continue with the trial. Clarke had hoped that this brought some closure to the Finn drama and that they hopefully would never have to deal with him again. The decision also meant that Lexa didn’t have to testify in the no contact order violation trial. Finally maybe they would have some peace for a while. In celebration of their somewhat victory in court Clarke, Lexa, Clarke’s parents, Betty, Alice, Gus and Harvey had gone out to dinner. Lexa was familiar with the restaurant and had made the reservations and requested one of the private rooms somewhat separated from the main dining room _. That was such a smart idea. With Gram, Alice and my mother who knows what could happen, but it turned out really well._

Not only did they celebrate the resolution of the court case but Alice and Betty announced their engagement.

Abby was somewhat shocked, especially when Betty had told her “We are not kidding around this time.”

“But you two haven’t been together for very long. Isn’t this kind of sudden?” Abby asked.

“Well I’m not getting any prettier and when you know in your heart its right, you go for it. Besides, we are not getting any younger.” Betty said. “We love each other and want to be together for however much longer that is.”

“Congratulations Grandma and Alice. I’m really happy for you.” Clarke said, as she got up and hugged both Betty and Alice.

Clarke knew that her mom had a bunch of questions but wisely saved them for later, which Clarke was grateful for.

“I’m happy for you mom. I really am and Alice welcome to the family.”

“Thank you Abby, and you don’t have to call me tall mommy or mommy. Alice is fine, okay?”

“Okay, thank you.” Abby got up and hugged both her mom and Alice.

Then everyone got up and hugged them and offered their congratulations. Gus and Harvey ordered Champaign so a toast could be given to the newly engaged couple. The food had been excellent and everyone had a good time.

 _I will have another grandparent._ Clarke placed her bag by the front door. She packed her clothes, a first aid kit, bug spray, a few rolls of toilet paper. _Just in case_. As well as a few other odds and ends she thought she might need.

After some discussion she and Lexa had decided to leave Max with Gus and Harvey for the weekend. Lexa had a four person cabin tent but with the double air mattress, their bags and cooler that would be inside she didn’t know how much room would be left for the dog and she didn’t want to leave him outside or locked up in the truck. Plus if what she thought was going to happen this weekend happened, she didn’t want Max to be in the tent watching.

Clarke saw Lexa pull into her driveway at exactly the time she said she would be there. Clarke went to open the door just as Lexa reached the door.

“Hey beautiful, are you ready?” Lexa asked as she kissed Clarke’s cheek.

“Yeah, I think I have everything I will need.”

“If not I’m sure I have it. I like to be prepared.” Lexa reached down and grabbed Clarke’s bag.

“I know and that is one of the things I love about you.” Clarke looked around the living room and made sure she had everything before following Lexa outside. She locked her door and followed Lexa to her trailblazer. Lexa put her bag in the back seat and then climbed in behind the steering wheel.

“We are lucky we have some pretty good weather this weekend. No rain and it’s not too hot.” Lexa said as she pulled out of the driveway.

“Do we need to stop at the store and pick up anything? Do we have all the food and stuff to make s’mores?”

“I got everything. We shouldn’t have to worry about food or anything for the rest of the weekend unless we want to have something else or go into town.”

“I think that I will be happy being away from everyone for the weekend. Not having to worry about my pager going off or my phone ringing. I just want to be with you this weekend and sit around a fire and relax.”

“That sounds great honey and we deserve it after everything that has happened lately.

The drive to the campground that Lexa had reserved a site at was an hour away. They talked about Betty and Alice’s engagement. They hadn’t set their date yet but would let everyone know when they did. Clarke then told Lexa about the calls she went out on during her last shift. As they were pulling into the campground Lexa told Clarke that Gus and Harvey had found the dog they wanted. A two year old Border Collie named Sadie that they were going to get on Monday.

“I hope Max and her get along.” Clarke said as Lexa made her way down the narrow roads further into the campground.

“They were told that she gets along great with other dogs so I think it will be okay. We will meet up with Gus and Harvey at the dog park and Max and Sadie can meet and we will see how it goes.”

Lexa pulled into a little parking area across the road from a building that contained the showers and the bathrooms. “Here we are. Did I get the bathrooms close enough?” She smiled at Clarke.

“Thank you honey for indulging me with that.”

“You’re welcome.”

They got out of the trailblazer and when Lexa opened up the back hatch they began carrying things over to the picnic table at the camp site.

“How about we get the tent up and then get everything else out after?” Lexa asked picking up the bag that contained the tent. She walked over to an area that was a safe distance from the fire ring. “How about we put the tent right here?”

“Sure hon.” Clarke went over and helped Lexa with the tent.

It didn’t take them long to get the poles put together and put through the tent. Everything was placed where it should be then Lexa went to the back of the truck and got her hammer to drive the stakes into the ground. The tent was up. Lexa then went and got the air mattress and got it set up using a portable air compressor. Clarke brought the sheets and pillows into the tent and they made the bed together. They both laid down on top of it to try it out.

“So will this work for you for the next two nights?” Lexa asked while laying on her side next to Clarke.

“Yeah this is pretty comfortable actually. Still pretty low but I don’t feel like I’m lying on the ground.”

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke nice and slow. “How about we get everything else set up and I will get a fire going?”

“You already got one going with that kiss.” Clarke said with a sigh.

Lexa smiled and cupped Clarke’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her again. Clarke wasn’t the only one feeling it. Pulling a little away after the kiss Lexa ran her thumb across Clarke’s lower lip. “How about we revisit this later tonight?”

Clarke swallowed heavily before nodding. “Yes let’s get everything set up before it gets dark.”

They both eased off the mattress and through the tent doorway and started working on getting everything where they wanted it. Soon what needed to go in the tent was in there, including Lexa’s .22 “Just in case.” Lexa went and got some fire wood and soon they had a good fire going. They brought over their camp chairs and sat them in front of the fire.

“Are you ready to eat?” Clarke asked Lexa as she came over and sat next to her on the picnic table. She handed Lexa a bottle of water from the cooler.

“Yeah, do you want to start with hotdogs or s’mores?” Lexa gave Clarke an indulgent smile.

“Decisions, decisions.” Clarke smiled in return. “I’ll go with hotdogs now, s’mores later.”

Lexa picked up a bonfire fork and started adding a few hotdogs to it and took another one and added hotdogs to that one as well. Both Clarke and Lexa went and sat in their chairs by the fire to roast their hotdogs.

“It’s really nice out here. Quiet.” Clarke commented.

There were a few other campers in their end of the campground but they were not too close by. One neighbor did have a radio going but Clarke and Lexa could barely hear it.

“It is nice that it’s not too crowded.” Lexa took a sip of her water and turned her hot dogs over. “There are some trails here. Would you be interested in exploring them tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Clarke laughed. “I think you turned me into a hiker. I love getting out and going on the trails now.”

“I’m glad you like it. We should get you some proper boots for hiking.”

“Whatever you recommend.” Clarke looked at her hotdogs that were starting to look pretty done. “Well I think these are done.” She stood, followed by Lexa and they went and put their hotdogs on buns and added the condiments that they each liked. Both added chips to their plates and headed back to sit in front of the fire to eat.

“I just love looking into the flames. They are so mesmerizing.” Lexa said after they finished eating.

Clarke watched the flickering flames as the wood crackled and popped, lost in her own thoughts as she looked at the fire. It was starting to get dusk as the sky started to get darker creating some shadows around the campground. The fire providing the main source of light in their area.

“Are you ready for some s’mores now?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. “No thanks. I’m got really full from the hotdogs. But if you want some go ahead.”

“Okay.” Lexa got out of her chair, leaned over and kissed Clarke before going to the picnic table to get some marshmallows on the fork. Walking back she stood near the fire to toast her marshmallows. “When you toast your marshmallows do you like them lightly done or burnt?”

“They usually end up on fire so burnt.” Clarke responded. “They become this nice burnt gooey mess.”

“I like them that way too.” The marshmallows caught fire and Lexa held them up closer to her face so she could blow them out. “Do you want one of these marshmallows?”

“Sure.”

Lexa worked off one of the marshmallows off the fork for Clarke and handed it to her. Bits of the marshmallow clung to her fingers as she walked back to the picnic table and made her s’more. She walked back to her chair and sat down.

“Good?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Yes.”

“Want half of my s’more?” Lexa asked.

“No, but thanks honey.”

Lexa finished her s’more. “I’m going to run over to the bathroom to wash my hands. Be right back.”

“Okay babe.”

Lexa walked over to the building. She used the toilet and then washed her hands and wiped her face off where a bit of chocolate was smeared on the corner of her mouth. Once cleaned up she made her way back across the road to their camp site. Coming up behind Clarke she leaned over the back of her chair and placed her face next to Clarke’s and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Her forearms resting under Clarke’s breasts

“What are you thinking about?” Lexa asked.

“How much I love you and how I’m glad that you’re in my life.”

 _Simple and to the point_. “I love you too Clarke.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek then straightened up to go stand by the fire. The night really wasn’t that cool but the temperature had dropped from what it was during the daytime and Lexa felt the goosebumps on her arms.

Clarke watched Lexa stared contemplatively into the fire as she used a stick to move the logs around so they would burn more. It was almost fully dark, the sun was down far enough on the horizon that their camping area, surrounded by trees was pitch black. Clarke could see the very top of the moon start to peak out through the tops of the trees.

“I’m going to put our food away.” Clarke said as she got up from her chair.

“I’ll help you.” Lexa leaned the stick against her chair and walked over to help Clarke put the condiments, buns and what was used for the s’mores away. They carried the cooler to the back of the truck where they decided to put it.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s arm and headed across the road. The bathrooms interior lights were on which was the only light on that side of the road.

Lexa watched till she saw Clarke go inside then she moved back over towards the fire. She picked up her stick again and walked to the side of the fire where she could see the bathrooms. She didn’t think she had anything to worry about but she still wanted to watch out for Clarke. She would watch the fire and occasionally look up to the bathroom. Eventually she saw Clarke heading back her way as she moved from darkness into the light of the fire. Clarke came over to stand behind Lexa and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Lexa put her arm on top of Clarke’s as they both watched the fire for several minutes.

“There are like a billion stars out.” Clarke said looking up. “You never see this inside of town.”

“No, there is too much light.” Lexa said quietly. She moved so she was standing in front of Clarke who still was looking up. She gazed up at the stars briefly then her eyes came down to look gently at Clarke. Lexa’s eyes moved for Clarke’s lips up to her eyes as Clarke’s eyes moved to seek out her own. Lexa reached up to cup the side of Clarke’s face and she leaned in to kiss her. When Clarke put her hands on her waist she deepened the kiss. Ending the kiss Lexa leaned back. Her eyes on Clarke’s lips. “I think it’s time we go inside the tent.” She glanced up at Clarke. “I want to make love with you.”

“I want that too.” Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to Lexa’s in a kiss before taking her hand as they walked towards the tent. Unzipping it they went inside. Clarke crawled over onto the air mattress after removing her shoes while Lexa closed the zipper on the tent. She removed her shoes, then turned on a battery powered lamp before joining Clarke on the mattress.

Clarke sat up on her knees as Lexa moved closer to her on the air mattress. She reached out a shaky hand to rest on Lexa’s hip and she kissed Lexa’s forehead, her nose, and then Lexa’s lips. Leaning back she looked in Lexa’s eyes in the dim light. “I’ll go slowly okay?”

Lexa swallowed heavily and nodded as she leaned forward and kissed Clarke. She felt Clarke reach for the hem of her shirt and slowly brought it up over her head. As the shirt was removed her lips were back on Clarke’s as Clarke’s fingers trailed up her back to her bra hooks. With a twist Clarke had it undone and her bra was pulled off to join the shirt wherever it got tossed in the tent.

Clarke helped Lexa lay down on the mattress. Moving slowly in between Lexa’s legs she leaned over to kiss her before moving her lips along Lexa’s neck, where she could feel Lexa swallow beneath her lips as well as feel the groan that rolled out from Lexa’s parted lips. Clarke kissed and licked Lexa’s neck, first one side then the other. When she took Lexa’s earlobe in her mouth she felt Lexa jerk beneath her and hear her moan. Moving down Lexa’s body Clarke kissed her way to Lexa’s breast. Taking a taut nipple into her mouth she began to suck gently on it as her other hand cupped and squeezed Lexa’s other breast. Lexa’s breathing had quickened its pace. Circling Lexa’s nipple with her tongue she then moved her tongue rapidly across the nipple making Lexa squirm and move her hips up against Clarke’s stomach. Clarke moved to the other breast to give it the same attention.

“God, Clarke that feels so good…yeah…just like…unghh…just like that.”

Clarke left her breast to move up so she was eye level with Lexa. Aroused green eyes looked back at her. “You are so beautiful. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Lexa reached up and pulled Clarke’s head down for a heated kiss. “Let me help you with this.” Lexa reached down and pulled Clarke’s shirt up her body and over her head. Clarke’s bra soon followed and just like Lexa’s, Clarke’s clothes was thrown over somewhere in the tent. Lexa reached up to cup in each hand Clarke’s breasts as Clarke hovered over her. Her fingers gently squeezed Clarke’s breasts and tugged at the nipples. Clarke moved down so her breasts pressed against her own and they kissed as Clarke’s left hand trailed down Lexa’s side down to her hip and then along her thigh. Clarke’s hips began a gentle rocking motion against hers and Lexa matched it.

The seam of Clarke’s shorts was rubbing along a particularly sensitive spot as she gently moved against Lexa and she knew that if she didn’t move it would be all over for her soon and she wanted to pleasure Lexa first. Moving back up on her knees she heard Lexa mildly protest to the loss of contact. “Give me a second hon.” Clarke reached for the waistband of Lexa’s shorts and slowly drew them down over her legs moving back on the mattress till the shorts and underwear were off. Next Clarke quickly took off Lexa’s socks. Before moving back up next to Lexa she took off her own socks, shorts and underwear and then fully stretched out along Lexa, their fully naked bodies pressed together for the first time.

“This feels nice. Lexa said as she ran her fingers along Clarke’s naked back.

“Yes it does. You feel so good.”

“So do you.”

Clarke began kissing Lexa again. Taking her time to really kiss her and pour all the emotions she had into the gentle pressing of her lips to Lexa’s. Moved herself to a position where she had easier access to Lexa’s body she found Lexa’s breast. Squeezing and stroking the breast Clarke moved her lips back to Lexa’s neck where she sucked and licked along the column of her throat. Clarke’s hand slowly made its way down between their bodies. She heard Lexa groan as her hand came to rest on Lexa’s most sensitive area. Leaving Lexa’s neck Clarke leaned up so she could see Lexa’s face and when Lexa looked at her and nodded she extending a finger and slipped inside Lexa’s swollen folds and began to gently rub Lexa’s clit. They both groaned. _God she’s so wet._

“Oh god, Clarke…oh god.” Lexa began breathing heavier as Clarke continued to touch her clit. Her hand came up to clutch at Clarke’s back as Clarke’s finger alternated between light touches and more firm touches.

“You are so beautiful Lexa.” Clarke added another finger and began making small circles along Lexa’s clit and then making soft strokes down the length of it. Changing the pressure and motion slightly to see which Lexa seemed to like best.

“Clarke, that feels so good…oh...my…” Lexa was starting to feel a pressure build in between her legs.

“You feel amazing honey.” Clarke whispered. She kissed along Lexa’s jawline then down to the nearest breast. Her tongue making similar motions against her nipple that her fingers were doing against Lexa’s clit. “Do you…do you want me to go inside?”

“Yes…oh yess.” The pleasure Lexa was feeling was intense and nothing like she felt before.

Clarke moved her hand lower and a single finger found Lexa’s opening and very gently entered her. Clarke watched as Lexa bit her lip and her forehead wrinkled briefly as she tensed, then relaxed. “I got you sweetie.” Lexa was wet, warm and tight around Clarke’s finger as she slowly moved her finger inside of Lexa. Lexa opened up her eyes to look at Clarke. “Are you okay?” Clarke asked gently.

“Yes.” Lexa smiled as she pulled Clarke down for a kiss as her hips started to meet Clarke’s gentle thrusts. She could feel the pressure between her legs start to intensify as her hips quickened its pace against Clarke’s hand. “Clarke…oh…god…oh god.”

“Yes, honey…its okay.” Clarke own breathing was getting ragged. Lexa’s groans and cries was very arousing for Clarke as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s as her finger continued its motions.

“Oh.” Lexa moaned and bit her lip and her nostrils flared as she tried to get in more air. “Oh god…I’m so close…shit…oh god.”

“Ssshhh, just let go baby. I love you.”

As Clarke continue to move inside of her Lexa was dimly aware of Clarke moving her thumb up to brush once, then twice against her clit but it was what sent her over the edge. “Oh Clarke, CLARK!” Lexa’s felt the orgasm overtake her as she cried out Clarke’s name as her body jerked with the pleasure coursing through her. She was aware of being held close to Clarke as she enjoyed the after effects. After several minutes Lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke looking at her with a small concerned smile.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you I?” Clarke asked, as she ran her fingers along Lexa’s arm. When Lexa had her orgasm she watched in amazement the expressions that crossed Lexa’s face.

“Yes, I’m okay and no you didn’t hurt me.” Lexa chucked, a small dopey smile on her face.

“Good honey. I’m glad…so it was good for you right?”

“I didn’t scream your name loud enough?” Lexa laughed. “It was…amazing.” Lexa moved so she could prop herself on her elbow. “You were perfect. I feel very loved and...” Lexa searched for the right word. “I think the word I’m thinking of is giddy. I just feel wonderful.” She leaned over and kissed Clarke. “Now, what I really want is to make you feel the same way.”

“Believe me honey, watching you come made me feel really good.” Clarke grinned.

“Well then,” Clarke said gently moving on top of Clarke. “I will just have to see if I can improve on that.” Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s as she kissed her for several moments as her hand moved down to massage Clarke’s breast. Moving to the breast where her hand was she took the nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. She felt Clarke buck against her and release a long groan. She bit lightly on it and Clarke jerked again. Moving over she wrapped her lips around Clarke’s other nipple and ran her tongue along it. She heard Clarke’s breath quicken.

“God honey…please touch me…I’m so ready for you.” Making love to Lexa had really aroused Clarke and she was wet and ready for Lexa’s touch.

Releasing Clarke’s nipple Lexa reached down like Clarke did earlier for her and ran her fingers through Clarke’s wet folds till her finger touched Clarke’s clit. She ran her finger along the length of it, up and down, and felt Clarke move beneath her. Clarke groaned and she looked up to Clarke who was looking up at her with half lidded eyes. “Just like this?” Lexa asked. _God Clarke is so sexy._

“Yeah baby, just like that.” Clarke said moaning.

Lexa began placing kisses along Clarke’s body where ever her lips could reach as her finger continued to rub Clarke’s clit.

“Oh that feels good…so good.” Clarke knew it wouldn’t take her long. Even though she wanted to draw out their first time she was fast approaching that edge and she wanted Lexa’s fingers inside her when she did. “Lexa, oh…go inside me…please…hurry.” Clarke begged.

Lexa entered Clarke with one finger and moved gently inside her. Clarke was thrusting against her hand.

“Another one…add another finger.” Clarke quickened the pace of her hips against Lexa’s hand her breathing coming out in gasps.

Lexa added another finger to where Clarke was warm and very wet. The thrust of Clarke’s hips against her hand made her fingers go in Clarke harder and deeper.

“Oh God…don’t stop…Oh god Lexa…I’m coming…don’t stop…don’t stop.” Lexa’s neck arched back as she had her orgasm.

Lexa felt Clarke contract around her fingers and she keep going trying to keep up with Clarke’s moving hips. She heard Clarke cry out again as she felt Clarke’s second orgasm happen. After the second one Clarke became limp. Slowly Lexa eased out of her and moved to where she was lying beside Clarke. She could see the tears in Clarke’s eyes. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” She looked at Clarke with concern.

“No, happy tears.” Clarke admitted. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That was just very intense.”

“Oh god, I love you.” Lexa rested her head on Clark’s shoulder and she could feel Clarke’s heart pound against her hand from where it rested against Clarke’s chest.

“Sorry that was so fast for me. Just touching you and watching you…I knew it wouldn’t take long.”

“There is no need to apologize.” Lexa leaned up and looked down at Clarke. “We have the whole weekend to make love over and over.” Lexa smiled.

“That’s true…but I’m pretty wasted here so do you think we can sleep a few hours and do more later?”

“Of course honey.” Lexa leaned down and slowly kissed Clarke and moved over to pick up the lamp. “Okay so there is our clothes.” Lexa notice the location in case she needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. “Are you okay naked?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke moved so she could get the covers down and then Lexa joined her under the covers. Clarke placed her head against Lexa’s chest. She tilted her head back and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa squeezed Clarke gently as she rested in her arms.

The fire that was in the fire ring had died down. They could hear an owl in the distance and soon they were both asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a mature rating...very mature rating. Now I need to go take a cold shower.

Clarke woke up with her head still resting on Lexa’s shoulder, her arm across her waist and her leg up over one of Lexa’s. Without the portable lamp on it was very dark in the tent. The only thing she heard was the sounds of birds chirping, so it must be getting close to morning and Lexa’s soft, quiet breathing. Her lips upturned in a smile remembering the prior evening’s events _. It was so worth it taking things slow._ Clarke hadn’t wanted Lexa’s first time to be hurried. She wanted Lexa to remember and feel the love that Clarke tried to pass on with every soft touch and caresse. She wanted Lexa to feel every ounce of pleasure that she could and Clarke felt so privileged to be the first... _Hopefully the last_ …to do that for her. Clarke wanted to remember how every single touch felt, how the sounds of every whimper, groan and how Lexa cried out her name and how she looked as she lost control of her body as she came. The feelings Clarke had when she touched her, Lexa’s voice and the expression on her face had been a major turn on for Clarke. She hadn’t meant to rush when Lexa touched her. She wanted it to be slow as well but she was too turned on by their kissing and touching earlier and from when she made love to Lexa she couldn’t wait much longer. Her orgasm came quick and powerful.

Clarke needed to get up and pee, which meant that she had to try and figure a way to move down the air mattress without disturbing Lexa. They were not the sturdiest and quiet thing to move around on but she got up on her hands and knees and slowly inched her way down to the end of the mattress. She fumbled around in the dark to find the flashlight so she could find her clothes. There was no way she was going to run across the road naked. Clarke grabbed just her shirt and shorts and put them on then slipped her shoes on. She started to unzip the tent door when Lexa woke up.

“Are you doing okay Clarke?” Lexa asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah, honey. I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Lexa came up on her elbow so she could look at Clarke.

“No honey, go back to sleep.”

“Okay, be safe.” Lexa laid back down on the mattress.

Clarke finished unzipping the tent and got out. Making her way across the road it was still pretty dark out. There was no light at any of the other camping sites and her path was lit by the flashlight in her hand and the light from inside the bathrooms.

Lexa listened to the crunch of Clarke’s steps as she made her way across the gravel where the trailblazer was parked and then she couldn’t hear her anymore. Pulling Clarke’s pillow to her she waited for her return. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew the sound of Clarke zipping up the tent startled her awake.

“Sorry for waking you again.” Clarke turned off the flashlight and kicked off her shoes before she crawled her way up the mattress. “Keeping my pillow warm?”

“You were not here to cuddle with so…” Lexa moved the covers back so Clarke could get underneath them again.

“I’m back now.” Clarke laid on her side facing Lexa.

“So you are.” Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke. “You feel so much nicer than your pillow.”

“You feel really good too.” Clarke’s fingers stroked Lexa’s hip down to her thigh as far as she could reach and then back up again. “You made me feel really good last night.”

“So I did alright?” Lexa asked hesitantly. “What it what you expected?”

“Lexa, the only thing I cared about last night was making sure it was good for you and you…”Clarke leaned over and kissed her slowly. “You were amazing. I loved it and I didn’t have any expectations for last night but I think if I did you far exceeded them honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa smiled but she doubted that Clarke could see it very well. “So then…have you gotten enough rest?” Lexa reached down and rubbed Clarke’s stomach.

“Oh honey…yes.” Clarke felt Lexa’s hand reach underneath her shirt and make its way up to her breast. Clarke’s fingers sank into Lexa’s dark hair as she gently pulled her face closer and their lips met in the gentlest of kisses as Lexa’s thumb brushed over her nipple causing her to moan.

“Have I told you before that I love your lips and how you kiss me?” Clarke asked between kisses.

“Hmm, maybe. Tell me again.”

“I love your lips, they are so soft and I love the way you kiss me.” Lexa’s fingers played with her nipple causing Clarke to moan more. “I also love it when you do that.

Lexa’s hand briefly left Clarke’s breast to reach down and grabbing the edge of Clarke’s shirt she pushed it up over the top of Clarke’s breast. Leaning over she took the nipple in her mouth and gently sucked on it while lightly squeezing Clarke’s breast. Clarke lurched below her. _God I love when she does that_. Lexa ran her tongue back and forth over the nipple then pulled it back into her mouth again.

Clarke held Lexa’s head in place.” I like it when you do that. It feel so good.” Clarke enjoyed the sensations of Lexa’s tongue as it caressed her breast. “Anywhere you touch me feels good.”

With a kiss to the breast Lexa went back to Clarke’s lips. She lightly bit Clarke’s lower lip then ran her tongue over it before pressing her lips to Clarke’s once again. Lexa moved her hand from Clarke’s breast to slide down her stomach and past the elastic of Clarke’s shorts and into the wetness waiting for her. Clarke’s hips jerked at the contact and she groaned. Lexa ran her fingers along the slick folds before gently entering Clarke. Clarke lifted up her knee so Lexa could have easier access as she moved her fingers slowly in and out of Clarke. “Your so wet Clarke.”

“You make me that way…that feels so good.” Clarke’s breathing was increasing as her hips met the pace of Lexa’s fingers.

Lexa continued the gentle slow thrusts. She wasn’t in a hurry to make Clarke come just yet. She wanted to draw it out as long as she could. Finally she withdrew to bring her fingers up to Clarke’s clitoris and began rubbing against it in a circular motion.

“Yes…oh yes…just like that.” Clarke’s breathing started coming out in pants. “Lexa…oh god…that feels…that feels so good.”

“Yes, it does. You feel so good baby.” Lexa alternated soft brushes with her fingers with firmer strokes as Clarke’s breathing kept coming out faster and faster then she slipped her fingers back inside Clarke and increased the pace of her thrusts.

“Oh...Lexa…I…” Clarke rocked her hips back and forth on Lexa’s hand as she started to feel her orgasm slowly build.

Lexa moved so she was closer to Clarke’s ear as she whispered. “That’s it Clarke…yes…I can tell your so close. Your almost there hon.”

Clarke swallowed hard. It was getting to be so hot in the tent and she was sweating and Lexa touch felt so good and the pressure kept building and building and with two more thrusts of Lexa’s hand she was sent over the edge. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Clarke cried out as the pleasure from her orgasm spread throughout her and as she shuddered Lexa’s fingers kept up its motion inside her. Even before she felt like she was completely done with her first orgasm she had a second one and then when Lexa moved her fingers up to her clit and began firmly stroking up and down she had a third one. Her breathing was coming out in gasps as she reached down to grasp Lexa’s hand holding it in place. “Oh…honey…oh god.” She continued to feel the spasms move through her and her whole body shook. Clarke gently removed Lexa’s hand from her shorts and held it as she felt Lexa place kisses all over her face. “Lex...Lexa.” She tried to catch her breath.

“I’m right here love.” Lexa place light kisses all over Clarke’s face and shoulder. She pulled Clarke to her and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you.”

They didn’t say anything for several minutes as their breathing and heart beats slowly returned to normal. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair and savoring the feeling of having Clarke lying next to her.

“You should be pretty pleased with yourself.” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s chest.

“Oh I am.” Lexa smiled as she rubbed Clarke’s back. Lexa felt Clarke kiss her chest. “How do you feel?”

“Very relaxed and peaceful.”

“Hmm, that’s good.”

“Uh-huh.” Clarke said as she sat up and kissed Lexa then moved so she was positioned in between Lexa’s legs. Her pelvis pressed against Lexa’s. Clarke was propped up on still shaky arms as she bent down to slowly kiss Lexa “Now it’s my turn to do to you what you did to me.”

Clarke spent some time leisurely kissing Lexa before moving down to her neck to lightly bite and lick. Moving further down her tongue left a wet trail down between Lexa’s breasts as she first took one hard nipple into her mouth and let her tongue roll around it before moving onto the next one. She spent several minutes paying attention to Lexa’s breast before moving further down her torso. The next stop was Lexa’s belly button. Moving her tongue around it Clarke reached up with her left hand to cup and squeeze Lexa’s breast. Clarke could hear Lexa’s breathes deepen as her fingers grazed her nipple.

Lexa felt Clarke move down lower still. _Oh is she going to…?_ Lexa got her answer as Clarke moved Lexa’s legs over her shoulders. “Clarke…oh…god Clarke.” Lexa cried out as she felt Clarke’s tongue on her as she licked along the length of her clitoris.

Clarke’s tongue made several long firm strokes along the length of the clit followed by light strokes directly on the bundle of nerves. Her tongue made several circles around the nerves before sucking it lightly into her mouth where she moved her tongue along the clit rapidly.

Lexa was groaning and squirming from the pleasure Clarke’s tongue was causing. She was biting her lip and her hands clutched at the mattress sheets as Clarke’s tongue continued to suck and lick. “That feels…feels so good…ugh…” What sounded like more gibberish came out of her mouth as she felt Clarke move her tongue rapidly across her clit. “Yes…oh…that’s so…nice…Clarke.”

Clarke had gone back to circling Lexa’s clit with your tongue as she tried to hold onto Lexa as her hips jerked with the movement of her tongue. She felt her own need start to build up again but she wanted Lexa’s needs to be fulfilled. She moved her tongue back to taking nice long licks followed by short ones. She felt the pulses against her tongue as Lexa came against her tongue.

“Clarke…oh god...oh…oh...oh!” Lexa’s body jerked as her orgasm happened and she cried out. Clarke was still down between her legs as her tongue continued to pay attention to her. Clarke then moved up to where she was straddling her thigh. “Clarke…oh.” Lexa felt Clarke’s finger enter her and gently thrust as Clarke moved her hips rapidly against her leg.

Clarke could tell she was breathing just as heavy as Lexa was and she felt Lexa reach up and grab onto one of her breasts and squeeze as she continued the movement of her hand and her hips. Both moaning as they were getting ready to come at the same time.

“Clarke…I…I’m…going to…” Lexa was so very close.

“Me too…god…” Clarke was trying to keep going to hold hers off till Lexa went first. She didn’t have to wait long to hear Lexa’s cry and feel Lexa’s inner walls convulse around her finger before her own release exploded inside her making her cry out as well before she fell limp against Lexa.

Lexa weakly lifted her arm to hold Clarke. Clarke was pretty much sprawled out on her and she didn’t mind. She couldn’t move much more even if she wanted to. “Are you okay Clarke?”

“Ask me again when my legs don’t feel like jelly.”

Lexa chuckled. “My whole body feels that way.”

“Hmmm, good.” Clarke slowly moved up Lexa’s body to lay next to her. “That was so…”

“It was.”

“I’m really glad our neighbors are so far away.”

“Me too.” Lexa said. “We probably scared any curious wildlife that might have been around though.”

Clarke laughed lightly. “I so love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Any idea what time it is?”

“Nap time. It’s all I think I can do at this point.” Lexa yawned as she pulled Clarke tighter against her body.

“Me too. You wore me out.”

“It’s mutual then.”

Clarke leaned up to kiss Lexa quickly. “Sleep well.”

“I have no doubt. You too.”

It was mere moments before both women were fast asleep.

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last of the written out sex scenes for awhile. Of course the characters will continue to have sex and it will be referenced but not for awhile in this detail. I don't want it to get overdone.


	52. Chapter 52

 

It was light out when Clarke woke up alone in the tent. She could hear and smell the smoke from a fire outside the tent as she moved down to the foot of the mattress to put her shoes on. Unzipping the tent she got out and saw Lexa sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. Zipping the tent back up she walked over to Lexa and leaned over the back of the chair to hug her from behind. Lexa’s hair was up in a messy bun and Clarke could still feel the dampness of her hair.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Lexa reached up to squeeze the arms that were around her.

“Hey yourself.” Clarke kissed her on the cheek and then moved around to stand by the fire. “How long have you been up?”

“Maybe an hour. There is coffee if you want.” Lexa indicated the coffee pot sitting close to the fire.

“I didn’t hear you get up.” Clarke went and grabbed a cup and carefully poured herself a cup then came over to sit in the other chair next to Lexa.

“You were really out this morning.” Lexa smiled. “Even when I was unzipping the tent you didn’t move.”

“There was a really good reason for that.” Clarke looked at Lexa fondly. “Last night and this morning…It was really amazing. You are amazing.”

“So are you honey. I thought last night was wonderful and then this morning when you…” Lexa paused feeling somewhat shy remembering how Clarke’s tongue felt on her. “I don’t have the words to really describe it. It felt really good… _really good_.” She smiled. “So intimate…I really loved it.” _I can’t wait to do that to you._

“I loved it too and you are so very responsive.” Clarke saw Lexa blush a little. She thought about how Lexa felt, sounded and tasted as they made love. “It was incredible.” Clarke knew she needed to think about something else because right now all she wanted to do was to carry Lexa back into the tent and make love to her all day. “Have you had breakfast yet?” She took a sip of her coffee _. I have to think of something else._

“I ate a granola bar when I got up. I was going to give you some time to wake up before I made anything.”

“Care if I go shower before we have breakfast?” Clarke asked.

“No, go ahead. I already have already had mine. The water is kind of luke warm though and it got cold pretty quickly.”

_That is probably a good thing. I need a cold shower_. “Okay honey.” Clarke got out of her chair and came over and kissed Lexa then tenderly touched her cheek. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll get breakfast started. Enjoy your shower love.”

 

After breakfast they decided to explore the trails around the campground. Clarke and Lexa made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to take with them and a couple bottles of water that Lexa put in a small back pack. She also put her handgun and a first aid kit in the back pack as well as Clarke’s sketch pad and pencils. Before they headed out they sprayed each other down with bug spray and headed down the path of the nearest trail.

Their hike took them through a variety of terrain as the path wound its way around the campground. The path was sometimes steep as they walked along bluffs and rock outcroppings. Lexa would help Clarke up the worst of it. It was much steeper than the trails Clarke was use to walking at Mt. Weather. Along the way Lexa talked to Clarke about the variety of trees they were seeing as well as some of the plants along the path that Clarke didn’t recognize. They shared the trail with a few people who were also hiking. Families with kids, a few couples with dogs and some solitary people who were out enjoying the day. There were a few caves that were big enough to walk through as well as some historical sites along the trail. They stopped and read the plaques that were placed against the structures which included and old mill and school house from the 1800s. Clarke would stop and take pictures along the way or they would stop and rest as Clarke would draw something she saw that was interesting.

They stopped to eat their lunch on a picnic table next to a bridge that went across a pond. A man and two small children were on the other side fishing. He kept an eye on them as they played in a sandy area next to the water.

Lexa took off her back pack and sat it on the table. “How are you doing Clarke?” Lexa asked as she watched Clarke lean against the table to try and stretch out her legs. Reaching into the back pack Lexa pulled out the sandwiches and two bottles of water. She handed Clarke a sandwich and a bottle of water once Clarke sat down.

“My calves are burning from all the climbing but I’m good.” Clarke opened up the bottle of water and took a drink.

“I’ll rub them for you after we get done eating if you want.” Lexa sat down next to Clarke.

“That sounds nice.” Clarke took a bite of her sandwich as they turned and watched the man with his kids. “It’s a nice day out.”

“Yes it is.”

As they hiked along the path out in the open where there was fewer trees it had been really warm but then soon they would get to an area covered in trees and the leaves provided them with some shade and cooler temperatures. The caves had actually been chilly as they walked through them and it had felt really good getting out in the sun after that.

They watched the two kids, one a boy and the other a girl as they squealed in excitement as their dad reeled in a fish. Both wanting to look at it and touch it before their dad took it off the hook to put in a bucket next to them.

“They look like they are having fun.” Clarke said as the kids returned to playing with their toys next to the father’s chair.

The two kids had their own chairs but preferred to sit down on the ground to play in the grass and sand.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Clarke asked Lexa as she finished her sandwich.

“Hmmm.” Lexa chewed as she thought about Clarke’s question then washed the peanut butter and jelly down with a drink of water. “Thought about it? Not really.” She patted her lap. “Want to bring your leg up here?”

Clarke moved her right leg up so it rested across Lexa’s lap so she could work on Clarke’s calf muscle. She groaned as Lexa massaged the muscle.

“I had never really thought about the possibility of being in a relationship before you came along.” Lexa continued honestly. “Let alone have my own family.” _Maybe that is something to think about._

“So would you be totally against the idea of kids some day?” Clarke asked watching Lexa’s face as she continued to massage her leg.

“No, I wouldn’t be against the idea.” Lexa looked over to the two kids playing with a small smile then looked back to Clarke. “How do you feel about it?”

Clarke smiled. “I always thought if I met the right woman I would like to have a family someday.” Lexa was done with her right leg so Clarke switched to her left and Lexa began massaging the other calf muscle. “I know it’s too soon for us to really think about it but I’m glad that is not a deal breaker for you.”

“No, it’s not a deal breaker.” Lexa looked away and down at Clarke’s leg. “Before you came into my life all I was interested in was working. Maybe spend some time with Gus and Harvey or interact with a few campers” She looked back up to Clarke. “I love my job but you’ve shown me there is more to life than that. That there is more to love in this life.”

“You’ve shown me a lot too, such as what it feels like to really be in love.” Clarke sighed feeling a little overwhelmed with emotion. “We were both just surviving. We deserve so much more than that.”

“Yes, we do.” Lexa agreed looking at Clarke with a small smile. “How do your legs feel now?”

“Much better. Thank you.” Clarke said as she removed her leg from Lexa’s lap.

“You’re welcome. So are you ready to start walking again?”

“Yes.” Clarke stood then reached out a hand to help Lexa stand up and then hugged her. “Thanks again for the leg massage and for just being you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Lexa gathered their trash, put the back pack on then took Clarke’s hand as they started walking along the trail again. “So how many kids would you want?”

“At least two.” Clarke looked at Lexa. “I don’t know how you felt as an only child but I always wanted a brother or a sister.” It had been nice for Clarke to have her parent’s undivided attention but there were times that Clarke was really lonely without having someone to share her childhood with.

“I always wanted a brother. I think in some ways if I had a brother it would be easier than having a sister. I wasn’t really a girly girl so I don’t imagine we wouldn’t have had anything in common.”

“You never know, she could have been just like you.”

“True, or someone who likes to wear makeup and dresses and talked about boys all the time.”

Clarke laughed. “You could have had that with a brother too Lexa.”

“Yes, that is true too. I shouldn’t assume how either hypothetical sibling would turn out.” Lexa looked at Clarke and smile. “But yes, I think more than one child would be nice _.” Wow we are talking about our hypothetical children. I never thought I would have this conversation with anyone. There are a lot of things would need to be discussed beforehand. Would our children be adopted, or would one of us actually have a pregnancy or two pregnancies since we want more than one?_ Lexa knew she was getting way ahead of herself but she was a planner so these questions and more came to mind. _Okay, you don’t have to think about this right now. Nothing has to be decided this minute. Just enjoy your life right now and what you are sharing with Clarke. If this happens it will be done the road. No need to think about what college the kids will attend._

Clarke didn’t know what the future held for her and Lexa but she was glad that the other woman was open to the thought of a family someday. _Hell we haven’t even talked about moving in together or marriage and we talked about kids? Well maybe not just being open to the possibility anyway_. When and if that ever was going to happen there was more things that they would need to discuss but at least Clarke knew that it was a possibility for them and that was good for now.

 

“Do you want to eat at the campsite or go into town for dinner?” Lexa asked as they got closer to the campground.

“I think we should eat at the camp tonight, I kind of want to just stay put for the evening. I think I got enough walking in today.” Clarke smiled. “Maybe we can pack up early tomorrow and head into town to check it out before heading home.”

“Okay, that sounds good. I brought a deck of cards. Maybe after dinner you would like to play some card games? I have a book with me too if you would prefer to just sit by the fire and relax?”

“Playing cards sound great.” Clark said. “So what is on the dinner menu tonight?”

“Beef stew over fire roasted potatoes. I also have something special for dessert. Have you ever had peach cobbler that has been cooked in a fire?”

“No, I can’t say that I have but I love peach cobbler.”

“We will be making the easier version with a lot of instant ingredients but it still will be really good. “

“I can’t wait.” Clarke was really looking forward to dinner. All the hiking made her really hungry.

Once back at the camp ground Lexa got the fire going again and Clarke helped her gather everything and they made dinner together. Clarke was use to grilling with charcoal so cooking over a fire wasn’t something that was so different and the peach cobbler was indeed really good.

“I am so stuffed.” Clarke said patting her belly.

“Well you did have seconds of the peach cobbler.” Lexa smiled as they cleaned up the remains of dinner.

“It was so good. I love it anyway but cooking it in the fire made it taste so much better.”

“Yeah I think so too. I remember the first time I had it I went on a canoe trip with my folks and a few friends of theirs. We camped for a weekend in Wisconsin and canoed down the river on Saturday and Sunday. I remember losing my paddle the first day and I got so sun burnt. That night though my dad’s friend made this for dessert and it was one of the most amazing things I ever had. We were right by the river and in the mornings fog covered the river and we saw all kinds of deer as we traveled down the river.”

“That sounds like a nice weekend. Are you still in contact with any of your parent’s friends?” Clarke asked.

“A few will check in every now and then or I will see them in town. Sometimes I get Christmas cards or Birthday cards.”

“That is nice that they still see how you are doing.”

“Yeah, they are good people.” Lexa finished putting everything away. “So ready to get your butt kicked playing cards?”

“We will see who kicks whose butt.”

 

They played several games of hearts, spades, rummy and kings corner. Clarke was indeed the better card player among the two but she wasn’t completely kicking Lexa’s butt at cards.

“We play a lot of games at the fire station when we have some down time and it can be pretty competitive.” Clarke said.

“I bet your one of them too right?”

“Yeah I can be sometimes.” Clarke admitted. “But the worst one is Raven. She really hates to lose.”

“I don’t know her really well but I can kind of see that based on what I saw at that roller derby match.” Lexa shuffled the cards. “This has been fun. I haven’t done this for years.”

“Maybe sometime we can play strip poker.” Clarke laughed as a few of the cards went flying out of the deck as Lexa was trying to shuffle them. Clarke bend down and picked one up off the ground and handed it back to Lexa with a smile.

“That would be a very interesting game and I think I would be highly motived to beat you at that.” Lexa said.

“Oh really?” Clarke smiled as her eye brows rose as she looked at Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes traveled down to Clarke’s breasts then back up to look into amused blue eyes. “Oh yeah I really do think so.” She grinned at Clarke.

“You don’t have to beat me at strip poker to see me naked hon.”

Lexa smirked and looked away briefly. _No I didn’t imagine I would just like Clarke wouldn’t have to beat me at a card game either_. She looked back at Clarke who had a knowing smile on her face. “So do you want to play another game?”

“How about we go sit in front of the fire for a while. Maybe make some s’mores?”

“Sounds like an excellent idea.”

 

They made a couple s’mores each and sat in front of the fire talking for several hours till it was time to go to bed where they proved to each other that they didn’t need to play a game to get the other one naked. They were both more than willing to take off their clothes and made love several times in a row till they were exhausted and fell into a peaceful sleep curled up next to each other.


	53. Chapter 53

 

Clarke and Lexa were up early the next morning. Clarke actually being awake and alert was a surprise for Lexa because she knew Clarke liked her sleep but here Clarke was up, bright eyed and ready to go.

When Lexa commented to Clarke about her unusual wakefulness Clarke simply said. “I fell asleep really happy and slept all night next to a beautiful woman.”

Lexa simply smiled because she could say the exact same thing.

They decided to pack up early and go into town for breakfast. The air mattress got deflated and the tent taken down. Everything was gathered up except for their clothes they were going to change into and after their showers they got into the trailblazer and headed into town.

“Next time we should really take Max with us.” Clarke said. She was missing their dog.

“So, you liked it and want to go camping again?”

“It was nice and I did enjoy the hike yesterday but my legs are really stiff and sore.” She looked over at Lexa. “Though I don’t think the hike is totally responsible for that.”

“Oh what do you think...?” Lexa looked at the mischievous smile on Clarke’s face. “Oh…yeah.” Lexa’s lips upturned into her own smile as she turned back to look at the road. She knew that there were areas of her own body that were pleasantly sore due to their activities in the tent. “Are you sure you want to bring Max with us next time _?” I don’t know about making love with Clarke if we were to have an audience._

“Maybe get a bigger tent? One with two rooms, let him have his own little section or we could get our own camper? I think he would really enjoy camping and hiking with us.” Clarke reached over and took Lexa’s hand. “I enjoyed last night when we played cards and sat by the fire. It was nice and peaceful. I didn’t think about work or feel any stress at all.”

“I’m glad that you had a good time.” Lexa squeezed her hand. “So with the camper you mean like both of us going in on it?”

“Yeah, we could take grandma’s camper out sometime and see how we like it and if we do we could go buy our own or something like it.”

Lexa liked how Clarke had said “we”. They already were co-parents of Max but if they were buying something together, like a camper that was another big commitment. They talked before about being together till they were old and gray and how they both wanted to die together so one didn’t have to go on without the other. Lexa had been serious but at that point it was just talking about their future together. Now they had Max and were talking about getting a camper together and even hypothetical kids that they wanted to have. It was getting beyond the talking stage and into something a little bit more tangible. Lexa liked how they were moving forward but with it brought a sense of anxiety _. The more you have the more there would be to lose._ Lexa loved Clarke with everything she had. She wanted that future with her but she worried that something would happen and she would lose everything. _Everything will be okay._ Lexa tried to stuff that fear deep down inside herself. _You have no control over a lot of things remember? You can’t let that keep you from what you want._

“So what do you think?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah we could take out Betty’s sometime like she offered and we see if that is something we would like.”

“Maybe we can all go camping and canoeing. You, me, mom and dad, Betty and Alice, and Gus and Harvey.

“As long as we didn’t make Gus go fishing I think that would be okay but you said your mom wasn’t too much of an outdoorsy kind of person. Would she really go?”

“She might, though I’m sure she would want to spend a lot of time inside the camper where there is some air conditioning. I think it would be fun if we all did that though.”

“I’m in.” _Yeah, that would be fun._

 

They drove along the main street of the little town they were in and spotted a restaurant sign. “This okay?” Lexa asked. The restaurant was in the middle of the block in an old downtown looking area of the town. All the stores on either side of the road were connected and had the architecture of buildings from the 1800s.

“Sure, I’ve never been in this town before and not sure what other options there are.” Clarke said. “Looks like there are some neat stores here though.”

Lexa parked and they got out of the trailblazer and went inside. They stood by a sign that asked them to wait to be seated and a woman who looked to be in her 50’s came over with two menus.

“Hello, would you like a both or a table?”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and both said table and then smiled at each other because they had said the same thing at the same time.

“Okay, follow me.”

They followed the woman further into the restaurant which looked like your typical small town family restaurant. The woman stopped next to a table. “Is this one okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Clarke said as they sat next to each other and were given menus.

“Kelly will be your server and will be with you in a few minutes.” The woman smiled.

“Okay, thanks.” Clarke said as the woman turned to walk away as they opened their menus.

“So what looks good to you?” Lexa asked as she looked over the menu seeing several things that looked good to her.

“Everything.” Clarke looked up and smiled. “I expended a lot of energy last night.”

Lexa smiled back. “Yes you did.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand just as their waitress showed up. The waitress spilt the water she was carrying on the table, some landing on Lexa. “What the heck?” She let go of Clarke’s hand to pull the wet shirt away from her skin.

“Umm, yeah sorry about that.” The dark haired girl whose name tag said Kelly on it said as she quickly turned around and walked away.

Clarke looked at Lexa as Lexa pulled out some napkins from the dispenser and dabbed at her shirt and wiped at the table. “You have got to be kidding me.” She looked over to where their waitress went and saw her talking to another one. Kelly appeared adamant about something and the other waitress, who had blonde hair with blue streaks briefly looked over at them and didn’t appear to be too happy. She looked back at Lexa. “You okay?”

“Yeah, at least she missed most of me.” Lexa looked over to the two waitresses talking. They were then joined by the woman that seated them. They appeared to be in a deep discussion.

They watched as Kelly took off her apron and shoved it at the older woman as she walked towards the back of the restaurant. The older woman talked to the girl with the blue streaks who nodded and smiled at her.

“Well that doesn’t look good.” Clarke said, wondering what all that was about.

“Think she didn’t want to serve us because I was holding your hand?” Lexa frowned at the possibility.

Clarke didn’t answer as the girl with the blue streaks in her hair came up to the table with some fresh water.

“Hi, I’m Amber and I will be your waitress.” She carefully put the water down on the table and wiped up some of the ice that was still on the table from the other glasses of water that were spilled.

“What happened to Kelly?” Clarke asked.

Amber looked over her shoulder to see where the older woman was. “Well, honestly she didn’t want to serve you.” Amber looked at them apologetically. “Seems she saw you holding hands, assumed you were lesbians and didn’t want to be your waitress.”

“Really?” Clarke couldn’t believe it.

“We are lesbians.” Lexa said looking at Amber over the rims of her glasses. “But Kelly spilling water all over me and not wanting to serve us is a bunch of crap.”

“I totally agree with you, and the owner Rosie does too. She gave Kelly the option of serving you or getting fired. She ended up quitting.” Amber smiled. “She wasn’t a nice person to begin with but anyway, if you would like to stay and have breakfast it will be on us.”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and both agreed to stay and have breakfast there. Amber got them both coffee and came back and took their order.

“I can’t believe that actually happened.” Lexa said as she took a drink of her coffee. “I didn’t even think twice about holding your hand. I didn’t think anyone would have a problem with it.”

“Most people wouldn’t. We could have been two friends who hold hands. She made an assumption, it was a correct one but because she has a problem with it she is now out of a job. There are still just some really ignorant people in the world.”

“Yes, there are.” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t get it. The hate that is in the world.”

“I know honey. I don’t either.”

When they got their breakfast it was actually really good and the owner came over to personally apologize to them and reiterated that their breakfast was on the house.

“I’m sorry again for how Kelly acted. She was just hired last week and I didn’t know she felt that way. If I had I would have never hired her.”

“We understand. I’ve had to deal with a coworker who had a problem with us being gay too.” Clarke said. _Hope Finn is getting the help he needs._

“My brother is gay so her attitude wouldn’t have gone far here anyway. I hope that this experience doesn’t negatively affect your opinion too much about my restaurant and I hope that you will come and try us again.”

“Thank you. The food was excellent.” Lexa said.

“Thank you.” Rosie said. “I hope the rest of your day goes well.”

 

After breakfast they went to a few of the shops in town and looked around. There were a few antique shops and second hand stores. At a store called the Candle Shed Lexa bought some homemade soap and some candles and in one of the shops that sold nothing but chocolate items Clarke picked up a few different varieties of fudge, some striped chocolate covered strawberries, eight small variety boxes of chocolates and some salted caramels. She also had in the bag something that Lexa hadn’t seen her get.

“Are you going to eat all that by yourself?” Lexa asked as they walked towards her truck and started to put it in the back.

“Not all of it no.” Clarke laughed. “The fudge is for grandma, I’m going to take a few of the boxes of chocolates to work and give to Raven, Bellamy and Octavia. Two others are for mom and dad and this.” Clarke reached into her bag and pulled out a red foil covered solid chocolate rose. “Is for you.” She handed it to Lexa.

Lexa took the chocolate and hugged Clarke. “Clarke you didn’t have to do that but thank you.”

“I know but I wanted to give you a little gift.” She had bought Lexa dinner before but hadn’t bought her anything just because. Christmas, Lexa’s birthday and Valentine’s Day were still months and months away.

“You are a gift to me.” Lexa said sincerely.

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa. She didn’t care who saw them kissing. If anyone had a problem with it they could all kiss her ass as far as she was concerned.

“You are for me too.” Clarke blinked back some tears and took Lexa’s free hand. “So any other shops you want to stop at?”

Lexa looked up and down the street before looking back to Clarke. “No, I think I’m good.”

“How about we go over to Gus and Harvey’s for a little bit for a visit and then take our boy home?”

“Sounds good.”

 

“So this kid really quit because she didn’t want to serve you two?” Harvey asked as he put down a tray of lemonade on the patio table.

“Yes. She went to try and get another waitress to come take our table and the owner got involved and told her she either needed to do her job or she was going to be fired.” Lexa said.

“Just because you were holding hands?” Gus shook his head. “In my day I’ve seen some really inappropriate displays of affection in public from both gay and straight people but to get pissy because two women were holding hands? That is ridiculous. “

“I agree. The waitress that took over for her was pretty nice as well as the owner.” Clarke said as she took the glass of lemonade Harvey handed to her with one hand and petted Max with the other.

Gus took a drink of his lemonade for speaking again. “She was lucky that it was you two, because if it was Betty and Alice there. Imagine what they would have done to get that lady back.”

“Oh I hate to think of what they would have done. Probably would have gotten their ass thrown in jail and I would have had to bail them out.” Clarke said. She didn’t know about Alice but she was pretty sure that her grandma would have caused a confrontation.

“We went to bingo with them last night.” Harvey said. “Then went out for a late dinner.”

“How did that go?” Clarke asked.

“We had a good time they are pretty fun together. I think it’s great that they are going to get married.” Gus said.

“Yeah I’m happy for grandma and Alice.” Max licked Clarke’s hand when she stopped petting him. “Oh I’m sorry was I not paying attention to you.” Max lifted his head up and licked Clarke on the face. “Okay, okay. I get it.” She continued to pet Max.

“So Gus are you two excited to pick up Sadie tomorrow?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, we have everything ready for her and can’t wait. Max here has been such a delight for us to watch but it will be fun to have our own.”

“We will have to all go to the dog park. See if our two babies get along.” Clarke said. “Maybe later this week?”

“Sure.” Harvey said. “Just let us know when.”

They sat and talked about dog toys and supplies till Clarke and Lexa decided that it was time for them to head out. With a promise of a phone call later that week and several thank you for watching Max. Clarke and Lexa headed to Clarke’s house.

 

Lexa helped Clarke carry her bags into Clarke’s house and helped her put things away.

“Thank you for helping me with this stuff and thanks for taking me camping.” Clarke said once everything was put away.

The stood in Clarke’s living room holding hands. Lexa was going to head home but she was reluctant to leave but there were some things she needed to take care of before Monday morning.

“You’re welcome and it was my pleasure.” Lexa lightly squeezed Clarke’s hands. “I really don’t want to go but I have some things I have to do.” Lexa said softly.

Clarke smiled sadly. “I know, and I don’t want you to go either but I understand. I have a few things to take care of as well before work tomorrow.”

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Thank you for waiting till I was ready.”

“You are worth it and making love with you was so worth the wait.”

Lexa nodded. “For me too.” She leaned in for one final kiss then slowly moved away. “I love you. Call me.”

“I love you too and of course I will.” Clarke bent down to pet Max. “See you soon baby boy.” She stood back up and followed Max and Lexa to the door. She watched as Lexa walked to her vehicle and put Max in. She waved to Lexa as Lexa looked at her before going around to the driver’s side and got in. She waited till Lexa backed out of her driveway and drove down the road before she slowly closed her door. Wiping her eyes she walked to her kitchen to find something for dinner.

 

Max was stretched out across the seat and console. His head on Lexa’s lap and whined. “I know buddy. I know. You love her too.” Lexa petted him and tried to offer some comfort. It was hard for Max to leave Clarke behind as well. _I already miss her._ “Well Max. I don’t think we will be doing this forever. Maybe Clarke would be willing to move into my place or maybe we can find some house halfway between the park and town. Do you think you would like that?” Lexa smile when Max barked once. _It’s like he understands._ “Yeah, me too.” _Now I just need to have the courage to ask her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little teary eyed as I was writing the end of the chapter. Darn emotions anyway. Thanks for reading.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama ahead

 

 

Gus unlocked the door to the ranger station and once inside he turned on the lights. Putting his bag on the desk he went over to the counter to make a pot of coffee. Lexa should be coming through the door to her living quarters soon. They would have breakfast, talk a little and start their day. He was going to leave a little early so he and Harvey could go pick up Sadie.

Gus was just pouring himself a cup of coffee when Lexa came though the station’s front door. Lexa was in her running clothes. Her hair was wet at the temples as well as her shirt front and he could see the sweat all over her skin. He looked at his watch making sure that it wasn’t him that was early.

“You’re running a little late.” Gus said, noting how Lexa was bent over holding her side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just did a really hard run.” Lexa then bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

“Did you sleep late?” He was use to seeing his boss and friend walking through the door in uniform and ready to go at this time. Not looking like she was about to fall over at any minute.

“Just the opposite. I’ve been awake since 3 am. I couldn’t sleep.” _Alone._

“You got use to sleeping outside on the air mattress huh? Your bed not comfy?”

_More like got use to sleeping next to someone._ “No, my bed is much nicer than that old air mattress.” She stood up and went to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water. She took several drinks before continuing. “I tried to read, watch TV and even tried to lay back down and it was a no go.” Lexa held the cold water bottle to her forehead. “So I decided to go run the Winchester path.”

“You did the whole path? Gus asked in amazement. He saw Lexa nod. “Lexa that thing is almost thirteen miles.”

“Thirteen point five actually.” She looked at the clock. “It took me a little over two hours.”

“Have you ever ran that far before?”

“No, and that is kind of the reason I feel like shit now.” Lexa grimaced.

“You had better sit down. You do look a little pale. Do you want me to call Clarke?”

“No, she is at work.” _She wouldn’t be too happy with me for running that far without properly preparing for it._

“And?” Gus questioned. “If you’re going to pass out on me I’m going to call the paramedics anyway.”

“I’m not going to pass out _.” I don’t think anyway_. Lexa did pull out a chair and sat down. She took another sip of water.

Gus sat down next to her, looking at her with concern. He knew Lexa was in pretty good shape but he had never known her to run that far, five, maybe seven miles max when she really tried to push herself. “So were you trying to run a half marathon because most people, they try to work up to that?”

Lexa stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head. “No, I wasn’t specifically trying to run a half marathon. I just wanted to get out and run and push myself, okay?”

“Okay. Sorry.” Gus got up to refill his coffee cup. “Your breakfast is still in the bag if you want it.”

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Gus. I’m not trying to be snippy. I’m just cranky and wore out.” _And I miss Clarke._

“I know. You probably got a little over heated, maybe you should drink a little more water and go take a cool shower.”

“Yeah okay.” Lexa slowly stood and headed to the door that lead to her home. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“I’ll give you fifteen and if I don’t see you back here I’m coming in and looking for you. To make sure your ass isn’t passed out in the shower.”

Lexa looked at Gus and smiled. “I’m sure I will be fine but thanks.”

As soon as Lexa was through the door he got his cell phone and called Clarke.

“Hey Gus, what’s up?” Clarke answered on the third ring. She was surprised to see Gus’ name pop up on the caller ID.

“Hi Clarke, how are you?”

“I’m good, how are things going with you?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Well I have a teeny tiny question _.” I’m asking out of love and concern. She can be mad at me if she wants._

“Okay.” Clarke was in the break room. She had just came on shift about an hour ago and so far everything was quiet.

“What do I need to look for if someone is having heat exhaustion or heat stroke?”

“Umm, okay. A person may experience some fatigue, weakness, and goosebumps. Headache and dizziness is common. Nausea and vomiting. Their skin would be cool, moist, and pale or flushed. Maybe have some poor coordination. Heat stroke you might also have some mental confusion, seizures, rapid heartbeat and no sweating.” Clarke switched the phone to her other ear. “Why are you asking?”

Gus thought about what Lexa looked like earlier. She said she was wore out and she was pale but she didn’t appear to be having any of the other symptoms. “Well the reason I asked is because Lexa went for a run this morning and it was at least twice as long as what she normally does and I just wanted to make sure of what I needed to look out for.”

“Is she okay?” Clarke stood up and headed towards the ambulance bay. “What symptoms is she having?” Clarke asked with concern.

“She is tired, a little pale and says she feels like shit. Other than that I didn’t see anything else. I told her to drink some water and go take a cool shower.”

“That is good, as long as it’s not too cold.” _Sweetie what were you thinking?_

“She doesn’t know I called you. She was a hot mess when she came back from her run and she said she didn’t sleep well last night and she has been up since 3 am.”

“I talked to her last night around ten and she was going to go to bed after we got done talking.” Clarke leaned against the door. “We can be there in about twenty minutes if you think we should come _?” I would like to see for myself that she is okay._

“I told her if I didn’t see her soon I was going to go check on her but she seemed to be doing okay. I just wanted to make sure what I needed to look out for.”

“If that is all that she is complaining of then yes, she sounds like she would be okay. But if she gets any worse don’t give her a choice. You call us okay? If she wants to yell at anyone she can yell at me.”

“Okay. I will do that.” _Now I just hope she comes back here in a few minutes. I don’t want to find her naked in the shower._

“Alright Gus, thanks for calling and letting me know. Have her call me please?” Clarke headed back towards the break area. Clarke was still concerned about Lexa not sleeping, but she was familiar with that too because she didn’t sleep all that wonderful the night before either.

Gus had just hung up his phone as Lexa came through the door dressed in her uniform. She looked like she normally did except for some puffiness under her eyes.

“Your better half wants you to call her.” Gus said.

_My better half?_ “You called Clarke?” Lexa frowned.

“Yes I did.” Gus placed his arms across his big chest. “I wanted to find out what I needed to look out for in case you over did it.”

“So is the ambulance going to pull up out front with lights and siren going?” Lexa walked to her chair and sat down.

“No, she said it sounded like you were not in any danger, though I still think you’re a bone head for running that much.”

“Maybe not one of my better ideas.” Lexa opened up the container her breakfast was in and started eating. She wasn’t exactly hungry but she knew that she used up a lot of energy on her run and needed to refuel.

Gus came down and sat next to her. “So why do it?” He opened up his own container and began to eat.

Lexa chewed on a piece of bacon as she thought. “For about three weeks Clarke and I basically lived together. I was at her place the week of the trial and then before this past weekend she was here for two weeks, and while she was staying here she would go into work, but then I knew she was coming back in twenty-four hours. I got really used to having her around, waking up with her, making our meals together and taking Max out for walks, and cuddling in the evenings. I really missed her last night.” Lexa shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep and I guess I wanted to run my ass off to make me feel better.”

“Did it make you feel better?” Gus asked.

“No, not really. Just made me feel really icky. I ended up throwing up and my legs feel kind of wobbly.”

“Oh?” Gus rolled his chair over closer to Lexa and reached over to feel her forehead.

Lexa looked at him raising her eyebrows. “Gus, what are you doing?”

“Checking to see how your skin feels, see if it’s feels cool or moist.”

Lexa moved her head back out of his reach. “I’m fine, really.” She gave him a small smile. “But thank you for trying to look after me.”

“You’re welcome.” He moved his chair back by his desk. “Your girlfriend would kick my ass if I didn’t.”

“Yeah, I better call Clarke before she shows up with the whole damn fire department.” Lexa got up to head back to her living area, her phone to her ear. “Thanks for breakfast.” She called over her shoulder and waved.

 

“So are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Clarke asked for the third time.

“Yeah hon.” Lexa said. She was sitting on the floor with Max lying next to her. She had told Clarke how she felt after her run and how she was currently feeling. She even took her own pulse because Clarke asked her to. Lexa was feeling better after her shower and after eating.

“Okay, I’m glad. I worry about you ya know.”

“I know love. I worry about you too.”

Clarke looked around to make sure no one was too close to listen. Raven and Octavia were in the far corner of the room playing some card game. The others were off who knows where so that gave Clarke a little privacy. “I missed you last night.”

“I missed you too. I think that was why I couldn’t sleep.” Lexa admitted.

“I didn’t have much luck last night either. I been doing some thinking about something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay.”

“I think…”Clarke stopped talking as her pager was going off. _Crap._ “I will need to talk to you about it later okay.” Clarke said in a rush. “I love you. Talk to you later.”

Before Lexa could respond the line went dead. “I love you too.” Lexa said out loud though Clarke didn’t hear it. _Well at least she knows you’re okay and you got to talk to her for a bit._

“Alright Max, mommy has to go to work.” Lexa heard Max whine. “I know, I enjoyed sitting here with you too. We will go play later okay?” Lexa stood up and with one final stroke of Max’s head she went back to the office. “Okay Gus, I talked to Clarke and she knows I’m okay so I’m going to head on out.” Lexa grabbed her keys and started heading for the door.

“Okay Lexa, see you later.”

 

Lexa had been out checking the park. There were a few campers on site as well as a few people out on boats fishing. She heard her cell phone ring and went to answer it.

“Hey, I just saw Clarke on TV.” Gus said excitedly.

“Oh, why was she on TV?”

“There is this huge accident out on the interstate. There is this really big pile up involving at least two semi tractor-trailers and a bunch of other cars. One semi exploded and is currently on fire. The news is there and is showing footage from the accident and they showed Clarke.”

“That must be why she got paged out earlier.” Lexa said. “Sounds like a mess.”

“Yeah you should come back to the office and see this thing. It’s huge.”

“Okay, I’ll head on back. Can you let Max out and I will bring him in when I get there?”

“Sure thing.”

Lexa pulled into one of the parking lots by a shelter house and turned around. _Well no easy shift for Clarke today._

By the time Lexa got back Max was finished doing his business. There wasn’t many times that they put him on a chain. It was only on those occasions where they couldn’t be out with him for a long period of time to watch him or let him sniff around to find his spot. Otherwise Lexa was worried that he would run off into the road and get hit by someone coming into the park and she didn’t want that to happen.

Pulling up into the back of the station she got out of her truck and went over to unhook Max. Max thought it was time to play and went and grabbed an old tennis ball that they used to play with him. “Okay Max, for a little bit.” Lexa spent the next fifteen minutes tossing the ball and having Max run off and get it. “Time to head in buddy.” Lexa opened up the door so Max could get inside. He immediately went to his dog dish and got a drink of water. Lexa got in the cabinet where they kept the dog treats and gave him one before heading into the office.

“Have you heard anything more Gus?” Lexa sat down in her chair and looked at the TV which had some game show on it right now.

“They are reporting at least five people dead now.” Gus said quietly. “One of the semi-trucks rear ended a family in a van.”

“That is awful.” She nodded her thanks when Gus gave her a cup of coffee. “Where exactly on the interstate is it?”

Gus told her what mile marker it was near. “They are redirecting traffic up through highway 6 and through fifth street in town and then to 38.”

“Any idea what caused the accident?” Lexa asked _. Be safe Clarke and I hope everyone else is alright._

“Some witnesses said there was a blue car that was driving recklessly along the interstate. They cut one car off, side swiped another which cause that car to hit another and there was some type of chain reaction.”

Lexa looked over at the TV as the news interrupted to show the scene of the accident. “Wow.” Several cars and at least on semi were on fire. Cars were piled up on cars and sitting along the road and in the ditch as emergency crews worked on the scene. Many people who were involved in minor crashes stood on the side of the road. There were flashing lights everywhere. This particular live scene showed a medivac helicopter come down for a landing.

“See, there she is.” Gus said.

Lexa could see Clarke and Bellamy carry a stretcher to an ambulance that was not one of theirs but one from a neighboring town. Lexa noticed the names on the ambulance and trucks on the scene. “Looks like they have ours, and three other departments out there.” Lexa reached for the remote to turn the sound up as the camera focused on a female reporter from a local news station.

“We can confirm right now that at least six people have died and many others are being treated and taken to area hospitals. Local authorities have confirmed that the car believed to have caused the accident had been stolen by three escaped inmates of the M & W Mental Health Institute. Authorities have not released the names of the escapees and they have still not been located at this time.”

“Holy shit.” Lexa looked at Gus. “I think that is where Finn was sent.”

“I hope he wasn’t one of them.”

“Me too and they haven’t released their names yet.” _Clarke’s down there what if they are still in the area?_

The office phone rang and Lexa reached over to answer it. “Mt. Weather Park ranger station. This is Lexa, how may I help you?” Lexa looked over at Gus with a grim expression on her face. “Yes Sherriff….I’ll get my people in here right away.” She looked at her watch. “Okay…yes…yes, I understand.” Lexa hung up the phone. “Gus I need you to call everyone in and they need to get here as soon as possible.”

Gus watched Lexa go to a cabinet that was at the far wall of the office. “Okay, Lexa. What is going on?” He saw Lexa unlock the cabinet and start pulling out rifles and boxes of ammunition.

“The blue car that caused the accident where Clarke is at right now was found on a gravel road at the North West part of the park.” She began loading cartridges into the rifles. “The sheriff’s department believes that the escapees are in the park. We need to close it down and evacuate everyone for their safety and assist in the man hunt.” Lexa reached for another rifle and began loading it.

“Okay I’ll get everyone in.” Gus went to pick up the phone to start making his phone calls.

Lexa finished loading the rifles and taking one over she put next to Gus’ desk. “I’ll head out and start letting people know about the situation and ask them to leave.” She walked towards the door. “The sheriff should be here soon with a couple of K-9 units so keep Max inside while I’m gone.” Lexa looked back at Gus with a serious expression. “Let me know when everyone gets here and Gus, one of the escapees was Finn Collins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on wrapping up one story line once and for all.


	55. Chapter 55

 

The fire departments that were on the accident scene had split into two groups. One group tried to put out the fire while the other worked on treating the injured and to get the people still trapped in their cars out. Three medivac helicopters had already touched down, picked up their patients and headed towards area hospitals and were set to return to transport those that were seriously injured. There were not enough ambulances for the number of people on scene who needed to go to a hospital. As soon as the paramedics and EMTs dropped off their patients at the hospital they came back to pick up a few more. A triage area was set up some distance away on both sides of the burning semis and cars where the injured were brought and evaluated for their injuries to see who would be next to go to the hospital. Those with minor injuries were quickly assessed and made to wait and those with more serious injuries were given priority.

It was a hot day, made hotter by the heat from the fires. The air was filled with smoke, the smell of gas, flame retardant chemicals, and burning metal and plastic. There were flashing lights all around and sirens from leaving and arriving fire trucks and ambulances blasted over the sounds of the fire, the crunch of glass underfoot and the loud noises from the machines used to remove trapped people from their cars.

Those that were injured were walked or carried past those that couldn’t be helped. Some of the bodies remained in their cars or covered up on the ground. Fire fighters moved from one car to the next to check to see if there were people inside and do what could be done for them.

“I’ve got three in this car over here.” Clarke called out to Raven and Bellamy who were leaving one car that they cleared. Octavia was walking an elderly woman, who was holding her right arm close to her side over to the triage area.

Clarke reached through the shattered side window on the driver’s side of the smashed car to feel for the pulse of the woman in the driver’s seat. The pulse was faint and she was moaning. The steering wheel was pushed down onto her lap. A baby who appeared to be about 6 months sat behind the woman in the back seat crying in its car seat, little cuts dotted its face. The third person was on the passenger side of the car and Clarke hurried around to check on her. The teenage girl had a strong pulse but was unconscious. She was bleeding from a wound on the right side of her head. The air bags didn’t go off.

The car’s front driver side was crushed in. The hood was crumbled up and part of the roof of the car was smashed down. Bellamy tried to force the hood of the car up enough to reach in with some wire cutters.

“Battery cables are cut.” Bellamy said. _Least the air bags won’t deploy on us now._

“Raven, go ahead and take the car seat and baby out.” Clarke said as she unhooked the seatbelt and started her assessment of the teen.

“We are going to have to get some equipment over here. This door isn’t going to open and we will have to remove the steering wheel.” Bellamy said as he spoke into his radio to call for the crew that had the Jaws of Life equipment.

Octavia came back over and started to assist Clarke. They got a C-collar on the girl, vitals done and the rest of the trauma assessment completed. Bellamy came over and with his help they removed the girl onto a backboard to be carried to triage area.

Clarke looked up to see the woman in the driver’s seat looking at her with a pained expression on her face. “Where are my babies?” The woman asked weakly.

“They are being helped as we speak and now we need to work on you. What is your name?” Clarke climbed into the front seat of the car to get a better look at the woman.

“Hillary Anderson. Where did Kayla and Megan go?”

Clarke spoke into her radio briefly before answering the woman. “They are safe for now Hillary. We are going to take good care of them. Can you tell me where you hurt?”

“Please save my babies.” Hillary looked at Clarke with tears in her eyes.

Clarke reached up to touch her shoulder lightly. “We will do everything we can Hillary. Now where do you hurt?”

“I…I can’t feel my legs.”

Clarke looked at where the steering wheel was pressed which could account for her not feeling her legs but other injuries could be the cause as well. “The steering wheel is pressing down on them right now but Hillary we will get you out of here.”

“My head and neck hurt. My kids…they are okay?”

Before Clarke could answer Hillary lost consciousness. Clarke checked her vitals, her blood pressure was not good. Hillary kept going in and out of consciousness and wasn’t awake when Clarke started the IV but she was awake as Bellamy, Octavia and Raven came back with three men from a different fire department.

“Okay Hillary, we are going to work on getting you out of here.” Clarke said. “Hillary I need to cover up your face so you don’t get hit with any flying debris okay? It will also be very loud and you will feel the car move a little. Just hang in there and we will get you out as soon as we can.”

“Okay.”

Clarke got out of the vehicle as the other fire fighters started cutting into the car. Bellamy handed her a bottle of water and she took the few minutes she would have to drink it before they could remove Hillary from the car.

 

“The Sherriff and everyone else is here Lexa.” Gus voice came over the radio.

“Thanks Gus. I spoke to all the campers that I could. They are heading out. There are at least two people out fishing on the river.” She relayed the vehicle plate numbers. “See if the Sheriff can run those plates and get some contact information for them. Hopefully we can get a hold of them somehow and let them know what is going on. I’m on my way back to the station.”

When Lexa got back to the ranger station its little parking lot was full of law enforcement vehicles and those that belonged to her people. Lexa slung the rifle over her shoulder as she exited her truck.

“Sheriff.” Lexa said walking over to him once she got inside. She saw Lincoln, Anya and Indra as well as eight deputies and four state troopers crowded into the office. Lexa looked at her people. “Thanks for coming in.”

“Ms. Willows.” He nodded to her. “Let me get you up to speed. The three fugitives from the mental instituted are Gary Sugar, Sam Riley and Finn Collins.” He passed out their information along with their pictures to each person. “This morning around 6:30 am as they were getting their medication they overpowered one of the doctors, stole her key card and car keys. They used her key card to go through the locked portions of the hospital. We can’t tell for sure due to the poor quality of the camera footage but one of them killed a guard on duty and stole his service weapon. So we know at least one of them is armed. They then stole the doctor’s car and in their urgency to escape caused a major accident out on the interstate. We don’t know if they were driving recklessly deliberately so as to tie up emergency services or if they were trying to get away and couldn’t keep control of their vehicle. During the search for the stolen vehicle it was spotted near your park. One or all of the fugitives are injured, possibly due to an injury received in the accident. We found traces of blood in both the front and back seat of the vehicle. We have deputies and state troopers blocking all roads into the park and patrolling the roads. Other law enforcement agencies have been called in and are currently checking the escapee’s homes of family and friends but due to the location we believe that they are somewhere near or inside the park. The state trooper helicopter will be flying overhead to see if they can spot them and we will be on the ground searching.”

Lexa looked at the information on the escapees. Finn she was familiar with but not the other two who had long and violent histories.

“We also have our office trying to locate the victims of the perpetrators. Sometimes escapees will try and seek revenge against those responsible for their incarceration.”

“Like Clarke.” Lexa said meeting the Sherriff’s eyes.

“And you Ms. Willows. Since the stolen vehicle was found in your neck of the woods so to speak we don’t know if it is a coincidence that the car stopped where it did due to the damage to the vehicle or if it is because Mr. Collins thinks either you or Ms. Griffin would be here. We contacted the Fire Chief and he will make sure Clarke is taken care somewhere safe.”

_Least Clare is going to be okay._ “If you think I’m going to stay out of this you have another thing coming.” She gave the sheriff and icy look.

“Not at all. You know the area better than anyone. We need you to lead one of the parties.”

“Glad we understand each other.” Lexa took some maps that Gus had of the park and spoke to the group. “I and my people know every inch of this park. We therefore will break up into four teams led by myself, Lincoln, Anya and Indra.” Lexa showed them on the map where each team was to go.

“Keep your radios on but turned low. Check in every hour and remember one of them is armed and they have killed one man already. Count off one through four and join your team.”

Lexa walked over to Gus and gave him a small smile. “You remember how to use that thing.” Lexa nodded her head towards the rifle that leaned against Gus’ desk.

“I think I’ve had a little bit more experience shooting at things than you have so don’t worry about me.”

“You could get out of here if you wanted. Lock up and take Max and go home.” Lex offered.

“And miss all this fun. I don’t think so. We will be fine.” _If I see any of those men I will shoot first and ask questions later._

Lexa nodded. “Keep in touch.” She allowed herself to show a little emotion on her face as she looked at Gus. “Just keep yourself safe okay?”

“You too.” Gus smiled.

“If you hear anything more about how Clarke is doing text me.” Lexa asked quietly.

“I will let you know.” Gus said. “She will be fine. You just watch yourself out there.

Lexa nodded before turning around and walking away. She pulled out her cell phone quickly and sent a text to Clarke “I love you” was all it said. Putting her phone away she grabbed her rifle and met her team of searchers which included three deputies and one state trooper. “Let’s get going _.” I hope we find them soon. The faster Finn and those guys are back behind bars the better I’m going to feel_.

 

Clarke looked around the accident scene. The fires were finally out on the vehicles and all of them had been checked for survivors. So far Clarke and the others had been on scene for six hours. All of the critical patients and non-critical patients had been taken to the hospital. There were a total of 14 deaths so far because of the accident, numerous severe and minor injuries and one fire fighter had to be taken to the hospital due to a possible heart attack. Clarke really didn’t know the man who was a Captain from a neighboring department but she hoped he was going to be okay. _All we really need to do now is clean up. Then I need a shower, some food and I need to hear Lexa’s voice._

“Take a seat Clarke.” Bellamy said coming over to her. He had his medical bag, a bottle of water and several bananas that he gave her.

“But we still have clean up to do.” Clarke protested.

“The Chief’s orders.” He pulled out his blood pressure cuff. “He wants vitals done on all of us.”

Clarke sighed but took off her turn out coat off. Her shirt underneath was soaked with sweat as she sat down on the ground so Bellamy could take her vitals.

He looked up at her when he was done checking her pressure. “Your blood pressure is kind of high.” He reached out to touch her wrist to check her pulse.

“I imagine every single one of us has higher blood pressure today.”

Bellamy let go of her wrist when he was done. “True, but still just sit and rest for a bit. Take a break, drink your water and eat the bananas.”

“Chief’s orders huh?”

“Yep.” Bellamy smiled and patted her shoulder before moving on.

Clarke opened the bottle of water and took a sip. _What a sucky day_. She had heard bits and pieces over the radio and from people talking about the cause of the accident but she had been too busy to really pay attention. They had moved from car to car and she focused on the task at hand. What were the injuries? Who were the priorities? How were they going to get this one or that one out of their vehicles? How cold it seemed when one died that you covered them with a sheet, grabbed your gear and moved on because there was nothing you could do for them and there were plenty more that needed your attention.

She shaded her eyes as Marcus came walking over to her. “Hey Chief.”

“Hi, Clarke. You all did a real good job today.” He smiled down at her.

“Thanks.” Clarke stood up getting ready to get back to work.

“How about I give you a ride back to the station.”

Clarke thought the offer was because her blood pressure was a little high. “Oh I’m fine Chief. I’m sure after a little rest it is back to normal.”

“That isn’t why I want to give you a ride to the station.” _She is not going to be happy._

“Is everything okay? I didn’t do anything wrong did I?” Clarke asked. She took a deep breath as she wondered what it is the Chief wanted.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not about your job.”

“But there is something wrong right? Is it my family? Did something happen to them…or did something happen to Lexa?” She saw him hesitate. “Chief, what the hell is going on?”

He didn’t want to be harsh but he didn’t want to tell her what was going on till they were at least in his truck heading back to the station. “Grab your gear Griffin, I will tell you but you need to come with me.” Marcus said sternly.

_Oh shit_. “Yes sir.” Clarke bent down to pick up her jacket and grabbed her bag and followed the Chief off scene to his truck.

Marcus didn’t say anything till they were off the interstate and heading back to the station. “I’m sure you heard a little talk about the cause of the accident.” He looked over at Clarke and saw her nod. “The vehicle was being driven by escaped inmates from the M & W Mental Health Institute.”

Clarke looked at him and realization hit her. “It’s Finn isn’t it?” _Damn I need to let Lexa know._

“Yes, and two others.”

“So what is happening now? That happened hours ago.” She looked at him shaking her head. “Wouldn’t they have caught them by now?”

“One was. He was tracked down by one of the K-9s in the search. He had been injured in the accident and the dog was able to find him pretty quickly and no, it was Finn.”

“Well good they found one. Where did they find him at?”

Marcus took a deep breath before speaking. “Mt. Weather Park.”

“They are at Lexa’s? Finn is going after Lexa?” Clarke felt like she was going to be sick.

“We don’t know that specifically but yes, they are in or near the park. Lexa and the other rangers are with law enforcement officers searching the park for them.”

“So what am I doing here?” Clarke asked as she crossed her arms and glared at Marcus.

“I’m taking you back to the fire station. I was asked to make sure you were safe. They really don’t know Finn’s location for sure.” His eyes left the road as he looked briefly over at her. “I didn’t want to pull you from an active accident scene because I needed you there and I could keep an eye on you.”

“So what now? I go back to the fire station and just sit there? I don’t even get to do my job?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed at Marcus.

“Either that or you get taken into protective custody.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” _So I’m safe but Lexa out there in the middle of it._ “Just fucking great.”

“I know you’re upset. I’m sorry, I really am. I know you want to tell me to go to hell but Finn Collins is an unstable man and he could be anywhere right now. I would rather have you pissed at me but be safe and I think your girlfriend would be able to focus on what she has to do better knowing that you are safe. Plus, you’re still on the clock for another eighteen hours. So sit tight and relax or clean the damn fire station but that is where you will be till the end of your shift.”

Clarke really wasn’t that angry with Marcus, he was just trying to look out for her and unless she quit her job she had to follow his orders till the end of her shift. She was worried about Lexa and hoped that she was going to be okay and then there was Gus out there and Max too _. If Finn does anything to any of them I will kill him with my bare hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Finn going to be in the park or is he heading into town? Is he even still alive? :)


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to let people know what happens to Finn and I just kept writing till that happened. If I say I'm going to do something I try my best to do it, even though I probably could have found a good stopping place earlier. Hence, this update is longer than the others but I don't think you will mind.
> 
> Mature rating and trigger warning for attempted rape. Finn being Finn but worse.

 

The rangers and law enforcement officers continued their search. They had stopped a few times and drank some water and ate granola bars. When one of the officers had to go to the bathroom Lexa told him to pick a tree.

“You’re kidding?” His name tag indicated his last name was Lewis.

“Nope, afraid not. There is a bathroom about half a mile back.” Lexa said. “You’ve never gone outside before?”

“Uhh, no.” Lewis said.

“Unless you want to start walking back I suggest you find a spot or hold it.”

“Well, what if I have to go…you know…like take a shit?” Lewis asked. His face turning red.

Lexa smiled slightly. “I will show you what leaves you can us to wipe with.” Lexa saw his eyes widen. “Is that what you need to do?”

“No, just pee.”

“Okay then.” She gestured over to a group of trees. “Go take care of business so we can keep going.”

That had been an hour ago and in the meantime they heard over her radio that they found one of the escapees. So Finn and this Sam Riley guy were left. During the brief radio conversation it sounded like they left Gary Sugar behind to figure things out for himself due to some injuries he had _. You stick together long enough to get out and then your own your own apparently._

They had been searching for hours so far and if they covered every inch of the park it would take them till at least sundown to finish. It was already like looking for a needle in a haystack as it was. Then if the escapees wasn’t found by nightfall you add on the cover of darkness as well and that made it much more difficult.

“So is this guy Finn after you?” Lewis asked remembering what the sheriff had said earlier.

“Maybe.” Lexa stated simply

“And he is after some guy named Clark too?” Lewis asked.

“Clarke is a she, not a he and yes he could be going after her as well.”

“So these other guys might not even be here?” The state trooper named Stevens asked. “We could be out here searching for days and never find them.”

“Yes we could.” _And Clarke and I will constantly be looking over our shoulders waiting for Finn to make a move._ Stevens was going to say something else but Lexa stopped him. “You guys are making too much noise. You need to focus on looking for Riley and Collins and not asking questions that really don’t matter at this point _.” We have to continue searching the woods no matter what._ “We keep looking till we are done with our area, find them or hear otherwise.”

The officers kept quiet and they kept moving. Lexa felt her phone vibrate against her leg and she took it out of her pocket and looked at the message from Clarke. “I love you too and you better keep yourself safe. I’m currently under house arrest but if anything happens to you I’m busting out of here.” Lexa quickly texted a reply and they kept moving.

 

Clarke sat in the break room. She had showered, changed and sent Lexa a message. She just finished reading Lexa’s message back as her coworkers returned to the fire station. The first one to come through the door was Raven and she came over and gave Clarke a hug.

“We are so sorry hon, we just heard what was going on. Have you heard anything?”

Clarke shook her head. “Just that one of them had been caught. Lexa knows I’m stuck here and she’s glad that I’m safe. They are still out looking.”

“Finn’s code had been removed from the key pad so he won’t be able to get it.” Raven said. “So you should be safe here.”

“Yeah, I just hate being stuck here right now.” Clarke looked over as Octavia came through the door. A worried expression on her face. “Octavia.” Clarke walked over and hugged her. “How are you holding up?” Lincoln was out there at the park too and in as much danger as Lexa was.

“I wish we knew more of what was going on.” Octavia replied. “I texted him and I haven’t heard back yet.”

“I’m sure he is fine. If anything had happened we would know. Someone would contact us.” Clarke tried to assure her as well as herself.

“Yeah, hopefully.” Octavia replied. “How are you doing?”

“Well, I’ve certainly had better days.” Clarke said trying to smile but not quite succeeding.

“Tell me about it. This day has been the worst.”

“How about you go get cleaned up.” Clarke suggested. “You kind of reek. Then we can sit and wait together, okay?” Clarke saw Octavia nod then headed towards the showers with Raven.

Bellamy came up and hugged her. “At least you’re here and out of danger.”

“You know Bellamy, this is bullshit. I don’t even know for sure if I’m in danger. I don’t know if Finn would come after me or not. He could be long gone for all we know, but if he isn’t and he is out at the park then my family is in danger. I hate being here knowing that something bad could be happening out there and I can’t do anything about it.”

“I know Clarke, and you have family here as well. We’ll get cleaned up and come sit and wait with you.” Bellamy said. “Have you ate anything?”

“Those bananas from earlier.” Clarke replied. “I’m not sure I can eat anything right now.”

“You should probably drink some Gatorade then. You need to replace all the fluids you lost from today and that will give you a few calories anyway.” Bellamy said before he walked towards the showers.

“Thanks.” _Okay I’ll try to drink some but I’m not sure I can keep it down._ With a sigh Clarke headed toward the kitchen.

After another hour of searching their radios crackled to life. “This is Bennett.” He gave their location. “We have Sam Riley in custody. Repeat we have inmate Riley in custody. No weapon located.”

“Well that is two of them.” A young officer named Kurt said. “Maybe we can get the hell out of here soon. It’s taking too long.”

“It takes as long as it takes.” Lexa said to him. But she internally agreed she wanted to get the hell out of here soon too. Riley didn’t have the gun and if Sugar didn’t have it on him that meant that if they had even kept the security guard’s gun Finn had it. _Was he the one that killed the guard?_ “Alright, let’s keep going.” _I want this over with so I can go get Max and go see Clarke. I don’t care that she is at work. I just need to see her._

 

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia sat in the break room with the scanner turned to the channel that picked up the police portable radio signal. The remains of a pizza sat on the table along with several pop cans. They had heard that a second inmate was located and taken back into custody but that had been hours before. Octavia did get a brief text from Lincoln saying he was okay which made her feel a little better. Clarke had stood up and paced a couple of times during the past couple of hours. She had a note pad in front of her that she doodled on as they continued to wait. It was going on five in the afternoon and the searchers had been out for almost nine hours. With one escapee to go.

Clarke got up from her chair and moved over to the corner so she could have some privacy. She had called Gus a few hours ago to find out if he knew anything and had called her mother and grandmother to tell them what was going on.

“Gus, have you heard anything?” Clarke asked.

“No, there has not been a lot of radio chatter, though the news stations have been calling here a lot to try and get some information. I’m just letting those calls go to the answering machine now.”

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair as she sat slumped over in her chair. “Okay. How are you? I know you missed out on going with Harvey to get Sadie.”

“Harvey has it covered and I’m doing well. Though Max is getting a little antsy.”

“What is going on with Max?” Clarke asked, her voice laced with worry.

“He is just not used to being inside this much. I usually let him out a lot during the day or Lexa will swing by and let him out. He wants to play but I’m only letting him out long enough to go to the bathroom.”

“After this is all done we should take Sadie and Max and have a play date.”

Gus laughed. “Yeah that would be good. We can get that set up.”

“Okay, well I just wanted to check in. Let me know if you hear anything.”

“You will be the first to know.”

After hanging up Clarke went back and sat next to Octavia. She had managed to eat some pizza earlier and really wished she hadn’t. It just made her nauseous.

“He know anything?” Octavia asked.

Clarke shook her head. She reached over and took Octavia’s hand to try and offer some comfort. Octavia leaned over and laid her head along Clarke’s shoulder as they continued to wait.

 

Lexa and the officers had just checked on some cabins that were in their section. No one had made a reservation for them and nothing appeared to be disturbed in them. Now they were making their way up a steep incline on their route. Lexa had to reach out and grab the back of the collar of the uniform shirt that Lewis was wearing. He had lost his footing so she reached out and grabbed him to keep him from sliding down the hill.

“Shit.” Lewis said loudly.

“Ssshhh.” Lexa held her finger to her lips. “I don’t think they quite heard you in town.” Lexa’s legs were killing her. All the running that she had done this morning and then to be traipsing around in the park looking for Finn was taking its toll on her body and mood. Lewis looked apologetic at her as he got a better footing on the loose dirt. Lexa let go of his shirt and they kept going up over the hill. They were entering an area of the park that had a bunch of cliffs and large rock formations. They were just about to move past a large boulder when a shot rang out. The bullet hit the boulder several inches from Lexa’s head as shards of the rock showed on them.

“Get down!” Lexa pushed Lewis down as she ducked behind the rock as another gunshot could be heard. _Damn, that was way too close_.

They pressed themselves against the rock. Lexa looked over at the men. They looked alert and had their guns drawn as they crouched down behind the boulder.

“Where is he?” Stevens asked trying to carefully peer over the rock.

“I think he is over on that cliff.” Lexa replied

The cliff was this rocky formation that jutted out from the side of the hill. Below it was a bunch of smaller boulders. It was a good cliff for those that were interested in wall climbing or rappelling. It was mostly flat but had little indents here and there that could be used for foot holds or hand holds. At the top there were a bunch of trees as well as the clear top part of the rock that Lexa had been on before. She had sat there to see the views and and knew that it provided a decent look of the boulder that they were hiding behind. There were a few ways up. You could climb the cliff, take the nice trail that led up to it or a side trail that was much steeper.

“Okay so what do we do?” Lewis asked.

“First you might want to call for some more help.” Lexa rolled her eyes as peeked around the side of the boulder and up _. I must have got stuck with the newbies_. She saw something shine in the sunlight at the top of the cliff _. There you are you little bastard_. She heard one of the officer’s call for help.

 

“Shots fired. Send back up.” A young male voice said over the scanner at the fire department.

Clarke stood and the chair she was sitting in squeaked across the floor when they heard the panicked voice of one of the police officers say that they were being shot at. Clarke looked down and Octavia with wide eyes as they listened to the radio traffic from one police officer to another.

“I have no idea what group that officer is in.” Bellamy said.

“Me either.” Clarke said. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding when it came across the scanner that no one had been hit. She looked at Bellamy who was looking at her with concern. They now knew exactly where Finn was. Clarke reached back to grab the chair and sat back down. She crossed her arms over her chest and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. _Please be safe sweetie. Please be safe_

 

“So what do you think?” Lexa asked the three police officers.

“I don’t know. I think we should wait for back up.” Kurt said.

“If we do he might be gone by the time they get here like Lexa said.” Stevens responded.

“Look I don’t think he is going to come down the front of the cliff. That leaves two other paths. The steeper one comes out right over there.” Lexa pointed.” If you follow this path over to that tree over there.” Lexa pointed to a large tree off into the distance. “And take a left that will put you on the path up to the cliff. One of us stays behind for cover fire and three of us go. We have to hurry, he may still be there or he may be on the move.”

“So we go on three.” Lewis asked. He and Stevens were going up the easy path and Lexa, who was more familiar with the steeper one, was going up that way.

“You ready Kurt.” Lexa had given him her rifle as it had a long range than the officer’s 9 mm.

“Yeah.” He shouldered the rifle and moved to where he could fire at where they thought Finn was and to have a little bit of cover in case he started shooting back.

Lexa took a deep breath. “Okay, on three…one…two…three.” Lexa and the two officers took off running towards their destinations. There was a shot from up on the cliff that landed about three feet from where Lexa was running and then Kurt started shooting from behind the boulder. _Well now we know Finn is still up there and I’m so glad that Finn can’t shoot for shit._

Lexa made it to the paths entrance and looked to where the two other officers were and they had just disappeared in the trees. Pulling out her 9 mm. from her holster Lexa headed up the path.

 

Clarke bit her lip as one of the officers said that they were moving in on the subject and were going to radio silence. She looked up at Marcus who came into the break room and sat down on one of the sofas in the room. He had some paperwork with him and as Marcus became busy with his paperwork Clarke looked back to the scanner but all they hear was silence.

Clarke sat up in her chair. Her right leg was bouncing and she tapped her pencil against the note pad. Raven reached her hand over to still Clarke’s. Clarke looked over at Raven. “Sorry, just a little anxious.”

“I know hon.” Raven looked at Octavia. ”We all are but the tapping is getting on my nerves and I’m about to scream and break the pencil into teeny tiny bits if you don’t stop.” Raven was smiling but she was serious.

“I sorry.” Clarke let go of the pencil and put her hands in her lap as she wished she knew what was going on.

 

Lexa slowly made her way up the trail which was nothing more than a bunch of rocks and a narrow path made of dirt and stomped down grass from where people had gone up and down it enough that it left a vague trail. She kept slowly moving forward as she listened but right now all she could really hear was the pounding of her own heart. She took in slow deep breaths as her eyes scanned the area around her.

As she was nearing the top she heard a twig snap. Lexa paused and listened. She heard another as she looked around to see if she could find where the sound was coming from. The other officers would be coming up the other side and she wouldn’t have been able to hear them and that path was pretty clear so they shouldn’t be making any noise. _Of course they are not very stealthy to begin with_. She heard a third twig snap and she thought it was to her left and she moved to press herself against a tree and listened.

“I know where you are.” Finn’s voice called out.

Lexa didn’t say anything but tried to make herself smaller against the tree. The voice had come from somewhere up and to the left of the path.

Finn laughed. “I was hoping that I would have caught you and Clarke together. I had such big plans.” He laughed again and must have moved because another twig snapped. “Do you want to hear my big plans? What’s the matter Lexa? Cat got your tongue?” There was a pause. “Well you won’t need it when I’m done with you.”

Lexa wiped the sweat from her hands off on her uniform pants. Maybe if he kept talking that would give Lewis and Stevens a chance to make it to the top of the cliff and hopefully hear Finn run his mouth and they could get him in the middle somewhere.

“All I hear is you running your mouth Finn. But that is all I ever seen you do.” Lexa called out.

There was more laughter “you know what I was thinking about all that time while I was in jail waiting for trial…just exactly what I would do to you when I got out.” He giggled. “I wouldn’t kill you right away. That would be too easy and unsatisfying. I’d torture you both for a while. Make you watch each other. I was undecided what a fitting death for you two would be. Crucifixion…hanging…drowning…burning at the stake.” He laughed. “Stoning…you think there is enough rocks here for me to stone you to death Lexa? ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!”

“Fuck off Finn.” Lexa responded. He was definitely somewhere still ahead of her. She peeked quickly around the tree but only saw more trees and some rocks ahead. She slowly and quickly moved up to another large tree.

“All of them would be fitting deaths for you and that cunt Clarke. To get rid of your wickedness.” He laughed again. “But no…what I really wanted was for you to watch while I fucked Clarke. Then I would wrap my hands around her neck and slowly drain the life out of her and you wouldn’t be able to do a FUCKING THING!” Finn’s scream echoed.

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and reign in her emotions. She was so angry and sick from the stuff that he was saying but she couldn’t afford to react too emotionally to this. Taking a deep breath she peered around the tree and moved to crouch down near a boulder. She heard a twig snap and a bunch of birds took off in flight ahead of her. She paused to listen but didn’t hear anything.

“Lexa…Lexa are you still there?” Finn taunted. “Come out Lexa, Finn wants to play.” Finn started humming.

 _This guy really is fucking crazy_. Lexa tried to locate the humming a tried to see if she could see the other two officers. _Hope they didn’t get lost_. There was a group of trees up the path and some large boulders that stood over eight feet tall. Then after that within another 50 yards was the beginnings of the cliff where Finn was when he shot at them.

“I’m not going to shoot you Lexa. That would be too easy.” Finn laughed. “Believe me?” More laugher. “No, a real man doesn’t need a gun. All he needs is his bare hands to rip your fucking head off but not before I show you what a real man can do.”

“You’re not a real man Finn. Real men don’t do the things you do. You’re just a big fucking pussy, you and your dad. You think women are weak but you’re the weak ones.”

Lexa heard Finn scream and then there was a gun shot. It sounded like it came from Finn’s direction but the bullet didn’t come anywhere near her. _Guess he didn’t like that at all and does it make me a bad person to wish that he had just shot himself in the head?_

Lexa stood and slowly walked forward. She held her 9 mm. out in front of her and pointed it in whatever direction her eyes went as she moved forward up towards the boulders.

Lexa was looking over to her right when she heard little pebbles sliding down from the top of the boulder to hit the ground on her left. She looked over and saw Finn at the top. He launched himself down on her. Lexa tried to bring the gun around and take aim but Finn’s body crashed into hers before she could get the shot off. The impact from his body drove her down into the ground on her back and she lost the grip on her gun and it slide somewhere down the trail. Before she could catch her breath Finn was on top of her straddling her legs. He pulled back his fists and punched her in the face. Her head was thrown back to the right from the impact of his fist on her face then his hands were wrapped around her throat. She could see the rage in his eyes as he spit down on her. She reached up and tried to force his hands off her neck but his grip was to strong. He pulled her head up and slammed it back down on the ground and Lexa felt an agonizing pain explode on the back of her head as she gasped for breath.

“Now you’re going to find out what it’s like to be fucked.” He loosened his grip on her neck and reached down towards his pants with one hand.

Lexa gave up trying to remove his hand and instead reached her hands up to clap against his ears fast and hard. Finn cried out in pain and let go off Lexa’s neck and brought both of his hands up to his head. She pushed herself partially up off the ground and punched Finn in the face. He pitched to the left off of Lexa’s legs and she scrambled as fast as she could to her feet.

Finn picked up a fallen tree branch and swung it at Lexa, catching her in the side. He smiled and was going to swing it at Lexa again but Lexa kicked out with her right leg and caught his left knee with her foot. With a cry of pain he crumbled to the ground and tried to quickly stand back up but he was struggling and trying to stand on one leg.

Lexa picked up the tree branch that he used to hit her and swung at his head. He cried out as the limb connected. Before Lexa could swing again Finn started crawling up the path. She ducked as a rock was thrown at her followed by another one that she tried to deflect with her hand. She saw Finn get unsteadily to his feet, most of his weight on his left leg, and he grab another tree branch that he swung at her. He missed and Lexa used her tree branch and hit him in his side.

“Bitch.” Finn yelled as he rushed Lexa, tackling her and knocking them both down onto the ground with enough impact where they both started to slide down the hill. Finn tried to force Lexa onto her back but Lexa kept moving. They were a tangled mess of hands and legs as they fought against the other. Finn started punching Lexa in the side and heard her grunt in pain. He then cried out in pain as Lexa threw a bunch of dirt in his face and he let her go to wipe at his eyes.

Holding her side Lexa got to her feet and tried to look to where her gun may have fallen. She started to walk up the hill but ended up face first on the ground as Finn pulled her feet out from under her. She looked down at him and pulled her leg back and kicked him in the face. He slid further down the hill. Lexa then slowly got back to her feet to look along the path for her gun. She saw Finn stand back up. “Just give up Finn. These woods are crawling with cops and they will find you.”

“Not before they find your dead body.” He reached down over into some grass and picked up her gun and smiled at her in a smug way. “Lose something.”

“Shit.” Lexa turned around and started running up the hill and into some trees as fast as she could.

“I lied bitch. I am going to shoot you. I’m going to kill you if it’s the last thing I do.”

Lexa heard her gun being fired at her and she was almost to the boulders when she felt and intense pain in her side. She fell forward and hit her head on a tree. She stumbled to her feet and moved behind the boulders. She could feel blood trickling down on her forehead she moved further around the back of the boulder when she saw Finn’s discarded gun. She picked it up and checked the clip. It was empty. Ejecting the clip from the gun she put in one of her own and continued slowly up the path to put a little more distance between her and Finn. _Hopefully his leg with slow him down._ She reached down to her side and when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. She turned on her radio. _To hell with radio silence_. Lexa pressed the microphone. “Stevens, Lewis. Where the fuck are you?” She heard some static then Steven’s voice came over the radio.

“We took a wrong turn on the trail but should be there soon.”

 _Wrong turn? What wrong turn?_ The path took them straight up this way. Lexa didn’t know what the hell they were talking about. Her side and head were killing her and she was trying to stay focused. She wiped the blood out of her eye and keyed the mic again. “Get your ass up here. Finn is still on the loose and he shot me.”

 

Clarke had been grateful to hear Lexa’s voice over the scanner even though she wasn’t using proper radio etiquette but her heart sank when she hear Lexa say that Finn was still loose and that she had been shot. She covered her mouth with her hand as the scanner went quiet again.

“Octavia and Clarke, you two stay here. Raven and Bellamy, go wake up Wick and anybody else you think you will need and head out to the park.”

“But Chief I can…” Clarke began, standing up.

“Sit you ass down. You’re not going.

“Why can’t I…?”Octavia asked.

“Neither of you are going because I’m the Chief and I say so and you will follow that order if you want to keep your jobs. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” They both said in unison and glared at the Chief.

“Look, as soon as we know it’s safe and what needs to be done you can go. But Clarke, until Finn is in custody I don’t want you out there.”

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke crossed her arms and looked away from him. Lexa was hurt and she wanted to get to her but she had no doubt that Marcus would fire her. Plus even if she did go out there she had no idea where Lexa was and the roads in were blocked off. _Okay calm down, this isn’t helping. You heard Lexa’s voice. She sounds pretty pissed to me. That means she can’t be that hurt right?_

 

Lexa was tired and she hurt everywhere. She sat hiding behind a boulder waiting for Finn. If she could just stay awake long enough. To be able to see or hear him coming maybe she could surprise him. She had his gun now so they were on equal footing _. If dumb and dumber get here then maybe this won’t end any worse than it already is. Hopefully before I bleed to death_. She took a deep breath _. I’m not going to die. I’m not going to die. I will not do that to Clarke._

She heard some twigs snapping and tried to make herself smaller in her hiding place. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning from the pain. She saw Finn out of the corner or her eye moving past where she was. She tried not to breathe as he moved slowly by her. When she though he was far enough past she quietly moved from her position and peeked around the boulder. He had moved forward a little bit, as far as his injured leg would carry him. He was almost to the edge of the cliff where he stopped.

“Lexa. I know you have to be around here somewhere. You wouldn’t just leave the party like this.”

Lexa slowly moved closer. Her gun up pointing at his back. Her legs were shaky as she moved forward, never taking her eyes off him.

Finn put his hands up in the air and slowly turned around. “See I knew you had to be around somewhere. We are not finished you and I.” Lexa’s gun was tucked in the front of his pants.

“Yes, we are. I want you to put your hands on your head. Then slowly take your left hand and remove the gun from your pants and toss it over here.”

“You know that I can’t do that. That is not how this story ends. Good needs to triumph over evil. You’ve lost a lot of blood. All I have to do is stand here and wait for you to lose consciousness and then I will put a bullet in your head.”

“I’m not the only one up on this cliff.” Lexa said. She tried to use her shoulder to wipe away the blood that was still trickling down her face and into her eye.

“You’re shaking.” Finn smiled. “I can see it from here and you may not be the only one up on this cliff but they have to come through those rocks over there and I can pick them off one by one. It’s a bottle neck.” He jeered at her as he moved closer to the edge. “I don’t see your other friend down there. He must have moved on after he fired at me earlier. Maybe they all left you because you’re a stupid woman and they couldn’t stand taking order from you.” He laughed. “How do you think poor Clarke is going feel after you have died? How long till she moves on to someone else?”

“Shut up Finn.” Lexa tried to keep her hands from shaking but her whole body was starting to feel really heavy and she was blinking a lot to stay awake and keep her eyes on Finn It was getting hard to do and just for a second the barrel of her gun lowered and it was enough for Finn to try and make his move. He reached for the gun at his waist but before he could get it out Lexa readjusted her aim and squeezed the trigger. Once…twice…three times she shot Finn in the chest. The gun firing sounded really loud to Lexa’s ears and the gun shots echoed around them. She lowered the gun, it was getting to hard to hold up and she watched as Finn held his hands to his chest, a look of surprise on his face. He took one, then a second step back on the edge of the cliff. Losing his footing Lexa saw him fall over the ledge. Lexa tried moving forward on shaky legs but she couldn’t continue to walk and ended up down on her knees. She crawled to the edge to look over and saw Finn’s body sprawled on the rocks below. It was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know...huge cliffhanger...hmmm kind of literally. :) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. Also I want to thank you for continuing to read even though I know I miss a word here or there. Something may be misspelled or I have other errors in my writing. Thank you for not letting it bother you.


	57. Chapter 57

Officers Lewis and Stevens came through the trees and out to the little clearing on top of the cliff. They saw Lexa lying face down close to the edge. Both officers scanned the area for signs of Finn but all they saw was Lexa, a 9 mm gun with blood covering the grip and a blood trail on the ground that led to where she currently laid on the ground. While Lewis covered Stevens he went over to Lexa. A large dark, wet stain was apparent on the left side of her uniform shirt. He knelt down on his knees and reached over to check her pulse.

“She has a pulse.” Stevens said. He was able to glance over the edge of the cliff and had to look twice to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. Finn was lying down on the rocks below.

“Lewis call for EMS. She has a pulse and Finn is down on the rocks.”

“What is Finn’s condition?” Lewis asked putting his gun away and reaching for his mike.

“I’d say he’s dead.” He heard Lewis talk to the dispatcher as he reached down and around to the front of Lexa. “Get over here and help me turn her over so we can check her wound.”

Lewis walked over and they both carefully turned Lexa over at the same time.

“Jesus, she looks like she has been in a fight.” Lewis said. He saw the gash on the right side of Lexa’s forehead by her hair line. Blood streaked down her face and had splattered on the front of her uniform shirt. A bruise was forming on her left cheek. Stevens pulled her shirt up to check her wound. There was a four inch gash on her side that was steadily leaking blood. Lewis relayed the information to the dispatchers.

 

Clarke, Octavia and Marcus listened as Officer Lewis relayed Lexa’s condition and called for help. When he relayed that Finn was dead Clarke stood and headed towards the door, Octavia on her heels. Marcus intercepted them and grabbed Clarke’s arm.

“You said when it was safe I could go.” Clarke said pulling her arm out of his grip.

“I know that is what I said but there are enough people out there now and they just called for Medivac so by the time you get out there she will be on her way to the hospital.” Marcus said gently. “We will meet them there okay?”

They could hear the traffic back and forth between the police officers and the other rangers with the paramedics who were making their way to the cliff. Lincoln was relaying directions and everyone was converging on Lexa’s location.

“But what if she doesn’t make it to the hospital.” Clarke tears were starting to fall down her face and her face was contorted in worry.

“She is alive Clarke and your coworkers are out there right now and will make sure she is okay.” Marcus said.

“Come on Clarke, let’s just head to the hospital. You can see your girl there.” Octavia put her arm around Clarke’s shoulder as they headed out to the Chief’s truck and headed to the hospital.

 

“Come on people we need to hurry.” Bellamy said as he felt for a vein on Lexa’s hand to stick the IV needle in. Finding a good vein he expertly placed it.

Lexa’s vitals were stable for now as they quickly got her ready to be carried down the hill in the scoop stretcher. Lincoln was going to lead them to a parking lot nearby that the Medivac helicopter would make its landing. It would be the quickest way to get Lexa to the hospital.

While Bellamy, Raven and Wick worked on Lexa surrounded by her coworkers Stevens and Lewis went down to Finn with the other paramedics and on the way they found the body of Officer Kurt who had died from a gunshot wound to the head.

The paramedics picked up both bodies to be taken to the medical examiners office. An autopsy was probably not going to be needed. If Lexa’s three shots into Finn’s chest didn’t kill him the fall certainly did. It was apparent that he had broken his neck upon impact with the rocks.

On the way down the hill Lexa regained consciousness briefly. Her eyes fluttered open and all she could see looking up was the blue sky and the upper bodies of Bellamy and Raven as they carried her.

“Clarke.” Lexa said weakly moaning from the pain. It was really hard to keep her eyes open and she hurt everywhere especially her head. “Clarke.” She said a little louder.

Raven heard Lexa and looked down. “Hey, Lexa. You just hang in there. You’re going to be okay.”

“Tell her that…” Whatever Lexa was going to say remained unsaid as she lost consciousness again.

 

“I’ll meet you there after I drop Max off.” Gus said to Clarke over the phone as he got Max in the back seat of his car. As soon as he heard Finn was dead and Lexa was injured he put the rifle he was carrying around away, grabbed a few things from Lexa’s room and got Max leashed up to take to his place before heading to the hospital. “Don’t worry Clarke she will be okay.” _Damn kid better be._

“Thanks Gus.” Clarke quietly replied. They were almost to the hospital and Clarke’s nerves were almost shot because it seemed like everyone in town was out on the roads and that it was taking too long. She wanted to scream at all the cars to get out of the way and even suggested turning on the truck’s emergency lights but Marcus had said no. “I need to let you go so I can call my mom and Betty now.”

“How about you get ahold of your mom and I will take care of calling Betty?” Gus offered.

“Okay, thanks. I will see you soon.” Clarke ended the call and then called her mom. After a brief conversation Abby assured Clarke that they were on their way to meet her at the hospital.

Marcus dropped off Octavia and Clarke at the door and then went to go find a parking spot. They rushed through the emergency room doors and up to the receptionist desk. Both women behind the desk were on the phone and Clarke waited impatiently for them to finish their conversations. The one on Clarke’s right hung up first.

“May I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“We are here about Lexa Willows. She was being air lifted here.” Clarke told the woman whose name badge said her name was Julie.

“What is your relationship to her?” The receptionist asked Clarke.

“She is my girlfriend.”

“Okay, let me call back and see if she is here.” She picked up the phone to make her call. She spoke a few moments then hanging up the phone she addressed Clarke. “They are just bringing her down from the roof. It will be a few minutes so why don’t you go have a seat.”

“I want to be back there with her.” Clarke protested.

“They are going to get her checked out first then someone will be back to talk to you. Is there any family members that we can call?”

“No, her parents are gone. Gus Fields has medical power of attorney and he is on his way _.” I seriously hope we don’t need that. I will lose it if she dies._

“Okay then, why don’t you have a seat.”

Clarke and Octavia walked over to the chairs in the waiting area which was almost empty.

“Can I get you anything Clarke?” Octavia asked. She saw Clarke quickly shake her head as Marcus walked over to them.

“She is here, that is all we know.” Clarke told him.

“I just saw Bellamy and the others park out front and they should be in shortly.”

Soon the waiting area was filled with Clarke’s coworkers and her family. Gus had arrived with Harvey as they all sat and waited for news on Lexa.

“What is taking so long?” Clarke asked impatiently. She was sitting between her grandma and her mom. “I would think they would know something by now.”

“I’m sure it won’t be much longer.” Abby said. “How about I go get you some water and a snack? You had a rough day today too.”

“Yeah okay, that would be good. Thanks.” She watched as Abby, Jake and Raven left to go get something from the vending machines.

Lincoln walked through the doors of the emergency room and Octavia got up from her chair and ran over to hug him. Practically jumping into his arms.

“Do we know how she is doing yet?” Lincoln asked Octavia as he put her back on the ground.

“Nope.” She shook her head and hugged Lincoln again. “I’m so glad you are okay.” She took his hand as they walked back over to the group.

Clarke looked at Lincoln and nodded and gave him a small smile. Betty reached over and took her hand and Clarke intertwined her fingers with Betty’s.

“Where is Alice today?” Clarke asked. She had noticed that Alice wasn’t with her grandma when she came earlier but she had been too preoccupied to say anything to her at the time. Since it looked like their waiting would continue Clarke had remembered that she had been curious about the missing woman.

“She went to go see some relatives down south. She will be back on Wednesday.”

“How are the wedding plans coming?”

“Good. We plan on doing it outside at my house. We have been making a bunch of phone calls to get everything lined up and so far it has been going well.”

“That’s great grandma. I’m so happy for you.” Despite everything that was currently occupying Clarke’s mind she was happy for her grandmother.

“You know Clarke, I’ve been thinking.” Betty said smiling.

Clarke didn’t know how to interpret the smile on Betty’s face. “I’m almost afraid to ask…but what have you been thinking?”

“Well this isn’t exactly the best circumstances to talk about this…or maybe it is. I guess it all depends on how you feel about it.”

“Feel about what grandma?” Clarke studied her grandmother’s face and wondering what it was that she was going to say.

“You love Lexa right?” Betty asked.

“What kind of question is that?” Clarke’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “You know I do.”

“Do you want to marry her?”

“I would love to someday.” Clarke said honestly. “I want to spend my life with her.”

Betty took Clarke’s hand in both of hers. “I was thinking we should have a double wedding sweetie.”

“A double wedding?” Clarke tilted her head as she gazed at Betty. “As in you, Alice and Lexa and I?”

“Yes, we could have our ceremonies together. We can share the day and all our family will already be there.”

“I haven’t even asked her yet.” Clarke thought briefly about the idea of a double wedding. “God grandma, I don’t even know if she would say yes for sure.” _I think she will but…what if she doesn’t?_

“You already have a ring.” Betty reminded her with a smile.

“Yes, but grandma…I don’t even know if she is going to be okay.” Clarke did want to marry Lexa. She had been thinking about asking her for a while now but there didn’t seem to be a perfect time for it. She wanted to do the whole romantic gesture because she only planned on doing this once in her life and she wanted to do it right. She took a deep breath praying that Lexa was okay and she hadn’t missed her chance at asking her.

“She will be honey. You just think about it. I already talked to Alice and she is okay with sharing the day.”

“I promise to think about it.” Clarke said.

A doctor in blue scrubs came through the emergency room door and looked at the large crowd assembled. “Are you all here for Lexa Willows?” He asked.

“Yes Clarke.” Clarke jumped to her feet. “How is she? Can we see her?”

“She is in getting a CT of her head right now so not yet, but what I can tell you is that she has regained consciousness but she is a little sketchy on the details of what happened. We are pretty sure she has a concussion from her head injury. There doesn’t seem to be any fractures to the head that we can find and we are in the process of ruling out any bleeding or damage to the brain.”

“Okay.” Clarke said slowly. “What else?” _Concussions can cause memory loss so maybe that is why she is having problems remembering what happened and why she lost consciousness._

“She does have two fractured ribs on her left side as well as the gunshot wound. We did a CT scan and ultrasound of that area and the bullet didn’t penetrate the abdominal wall but she has a nasty four inch graze wound to her side. We irrigated and stitched it up. She is very lucky there. Most gunshot wounds, as you all know either hit or miss. This one didn’t quite miss and is going to hurt a lot, especially with the fractured ribs on that side there as well.”

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. The injury would hurt but at least Lexa didn’t have to have surgery. A gun shot in that area could do some major damage to the small intestines. They would still have to worry about infection from the gash site but that was better than opening Lexa up to repair any damage to her intestine. That usually required a long incision, a longer recovery time and a greater risk of infection.

“So as long as her brain is okay, she is going to be okay?” Gus asked.

“Yes.” The doctor assured them. “We are going to keep her for a few days and make sure there are no complications. Do you have any questions if not we will let you know when she gets up to her room.”

“Can I see her before that?” Clarke asked. She needed to see for herself that she was okay. “Please.”

“Are you Clarke?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded.

“She has been asking for you so sure why don’t you come back with me. But only one of you at a time okay?”

_At least she remembers me._ Clarke turned to Gus to see how he felt about it. Him being in charge of Lexa’s medical decisions he had the more legal right to go.

“Go ahead. I will wait till later. Just tell her we are all here for her and thinking about her.”

“I will, thanks.” She gave the big guy a hug.

 

Clarke followed the doctor back into the room that Lexa had been brought in for treatment and once again sat down in the chair to wait for Lexa’s return. Clarke wasn’t sure since they all looked alike but this room could have been the same one that Lexa was in the last time she was in the Emergency Room. She giggled at the thought.

Clarke looked up as two EMT brought the hospital bed back into the room. Lexa had her eyes closed and there was a bandage that covered part of her forehead above her right eye. They had cleaned the area around the forehead but there was still some dried blood that covered her cheek and neck. She had a deep purple bruise on her other cheek. She wore a hospital gown.

“Lexa, I’m here honey.” Clarke stood up and waited till they were done attached Lexa back to the equipment then went over to the bed to take Lexa’s hand.

“Clarke, I’m glad you’re here.” Lexa held on tightly to Clarke’s hand. “Sorry, it’s so bright in here…hurts to open my eyes.”

“You have a pretty serious concussion sweetie.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand to kiss the knuckles. She noticed they were red and swollen. “I just wanted you to know that I’m here, all of us are here. Gus, my folks and grandma. Even my coworkers on the department. We are all here for you and praying that you get better.” Clarke said softly. “I love you baby.”

“Love you too.” Lexa grimaced.

“You just rest. We will talk later okay.” Clarke brushed Lexa’s hair out of her face.

“Please don’t go.” Lexa tried opening her eyes but ended up closing them tightly once again. Her face twisted in pain. “Don’t leave me.”

“Sweetheart I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere okay? You just rest.” Clarke stroked her uninjured cheek.

Lexa didn’t say anything but her face relaxed after a while from Clarke’s gentle touch. Clarke lifted the end of Lexa’s gown. They had already taped her ribs and put a compression bandage on her side. She turned towards the doorway when the doctor came back in.

“There is no bleeding or any damage to the brain. We will still keep her for a few days, make sure nothing else develops then she should be able to go home but to very low activity.”

“I know.” Clarke smiled at the doctor. “I will make sure she stays in bed.”

The doctor smiled and odd smile. “Umm yeah, I sure you will. I’d say give it two weeks and then she should see her regular doctor.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“They will move her to her room in a few minutes.” He nodded to Clarke and then left the room.

Clarke leaned over and lightly kissed Lexa’s lips and then gently put her hand down to rest on the bed but stroked the back of the hand as she gazed gently down at her. _I wanted to wait for the perfect moment where everything wasn’t so crazy all the time and things had calmed down. But something is always going to happen. I want to marry you and have kids with you and I don’t want to wait for some perfect moment to ask because that may never come._

“You know, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Clarke said quietly, just barely a whisper. “So you better be okay. I love you and I have something very important to ask you and I hope you say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent hours on researching different injuries and impact of gunshot wounds. Looking at pictures and how fast someone would bleed out and the surgical procedures needed to fix all of that. Decided in the end it was more or less a flesh wound and Finn sucked at shooting a moving target. But now I know a few things I didn't before. :)


	58. Chapter 58

 

Lexa had been moved into her own room. On the ride upstairs she kept her eyes closed because the lights hurt her eyes and she felt dizzy and nauseous from the movement of the bed down the hall. Clarke made sure once the hospital staff was done with getting Lexa settle she turned the lights down low for her and pulled a chair up next to her bed.

“How are you doing honey?” Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and ran her thumb against the soft skin on the back of Lexa’s hand.

“Hurts.” Lexa said quietly. She opened up her eyes briefly and upon seeing two Clarke’s sitting next to her she blinked several times. “I’m seeing two of you.”

“You may have some vision problem due to the concussion.”

“Great.” Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Gus is downstairs. He would probably like to see you and make sure you’re okay. He has Max at his place.”

“Who is Max?” Lexa opened her eyes to look at Clarke in confusion.

Clarke lightly squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Sweetie, Max is our dog. Remember?”

Lexa closed her eyes and nodded. “Yeah…we got him from the human society…I guess I forgot his name there for a minute.”

“It’s okay. You’re going to have some memory and possibly some other problems due to the concussion but it will go away.” _Unless you develop post-concussion syndrome and then it will be longer to get over, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it._

“I would like to see Gus. I need to make sure everything is taken care of.”

“I’ll go get him.” Clarke stood up “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Clarke made her way back down to the emergency room waiting area. Gus and Harvey, her parents and grandma were still there.

“Your coworkers needed to go. They had a call at the Assisted Living facility. Marcus said you could have the rest of your shift off”

Clarke nodded. _That man has been so generous and understand with giving me time off._ “Lexa would like to see you Gus.”

“I think we are going to take off honey. We are glad that she is doing okay.” Abby came over and hugged Clarke, followed by Jake.

“Here is the keys to my car Clarke. Abby and Jake will take me home and you can use mine till you can get yours.” Betty said.

“If you want Clarke, Harvey and I can go get your truck and bring it back here for you?”

“Okay, that will work. Thanks anyway grandma.” Clarke hugged Betty and gave her keys back.

“No problem dear. Call me if you need anything or if you made a decision about what we talked about earlier.”

“I will, thanks grandma.”

 

Clarke led Gus and Harvey up to Lexa’s room and when Lexa saw Gus she smiled a little.

“Hey Gus, Harvey. How are you two?”

“We are good.” Gus sat the bag he was carrying on a chair. “Brought you some stuff. With the way you’re going kid we should give you a special bag to keep everything you need in it just for when you go to the hospital.

“Ha, funny. Seriously don’t. My side hurts too much.” Lexa didn’t look amused. “Looks like I’m going to be off for a while and I want…” Lexa paused for a minute and took a deep breath. “Just create a schedule that will work for everyone. I can’t remember if I had any classes I needed to teach but cancel those at least for the next month.”

“You doing okay Lexa?” Gus asked after seeing Lexa struggled.

“Having a hard time focusing my thoughts…but you guys know what to do and I trust you to do it. Thanks Gus.”

“No problem Lexa. You get some rest okay?”

“Yes.” Since that is about all I can do right now.

“When you get out of here we can compare scars.” Gus smiled and patted Lexa’s hand.

“Oh yeah, I will probably have one.” Lexa wondered what hers would look like. “I think you will have me beat there buddy.”

“Yeah I have quite a few. Anyway, get some rest and we will see you later.”

“Take care Lexa. Clarke.” Harvey waved and followed Gus out of the room.

“Clarke do you care that I’m going to have a scar?” Lexa asked.

“Of course not honey.” Clarke sat back down and took Lexa’s hand. “Why would you even think that?”

Lexa shrugged. “Some people don’t like scars.”

“Would it matter to you if I had a scar somewhere? Or if I got burned?”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Lexa’s eyes were sincere as she looked at Clarke.

“What matters to me is that you’re alive and you’re going to be okay.” Clarke’s eyes welled up with tears as she stood and leaned over the bed to kiss Lexa softly. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded. She looked into Clarke’s watery blue eyes. “Please don’t cry.” Lexa carefully reached up to stroke Clarke’s cheek.

There was a knock at the door and both women looked over to see a police officer in uniform and one in plain clothes.

“Sorry to interrupt. I’m Detective Truitt and this is Officer Chatfield. If you have a few moments we would like to talk to you about the events that happened earlier today.”

“Sure, I’ll do what I can.” Lexa responded.

The detective looked at Clarke. “Do you think we could talk in private?”

“Clarke?” Lexa looked up to her. “Do you want to stay or go? Some of the things I remember…they are not pleasant.”

“I’m staying, sweetie. I’m not going to leave.” Clarke gave Lexa a look that told her that arguing would be futile. Clarke then sat back down in the chair and took Lexa’s hand then looked over at the detective. “She has a concussion so she may not remember some of the details that you want her too and if she needs to stop you will stop.”

“Okay then.” He took out a note pad. “What can you tell me about what happened today?”

Lexa shared everything up to the point of going up to the cliff. She had problems remembering the names of the officers on her team which the detective provided.

Lexa closed her eyes trying to remember. “This is where everything sort of gets a little fuzzy. Stevens and Lewis were to take a different route up to the cliff. We should have gotten there about the same time but something kept them…I don’t remember them being there.”

“Steven and Lewis said they took a wrong turn on the trail and had to double back.” The detective supplied.

Lexa shook her head. “The trail they were on would have led them up to the cliff. I don’t know of any other trails through there.”

“Stevens said it wasn’t a really developed trail and once they realized that they turned around.”

“So they were not there?” Lexa asked _. I had no back up. Damn why can’t I remember?_

“No, you were already shot and Finn was dead by the time they got there.” The detective informed her. “What can you remember about Mr. Collins and what happened?”

“He knew I was there. For all I know he watched me the whole time come up the trail. He was taunting me. Telling me that he wanted to hurt both Clarke and I and what he would do.”

“Which was?” The detective asked.

“Torture.” Lexa looked up to the ceiling. “He mentioned things like stoning, burning at the stake and crucifixion.” Lexa paused and looked at Clarke. “He wanted to rape Clarke and kill her while I watched.” She lightly squeezed Clarke’s hand who turned and looked at her with sympathy. “He jumped down from one of the boulders at me. Knocking me down. I lost my gun.” Lexa frowned. _Wish that didn’t happen_. “He started choking me. He…his intention was to rape me there on the trail. He was reaching down towards his pants. One of his hands was still on my neck.” Lexa reached up to touch her neck. She shuddered briefly looking at Clarke who had a frightened look on her face. “He said something about showing me what it was like to be fucked.” Lexa bit her lip and her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the blanket that covered her legs. “There was a struggle. I slapped my hands along his ears and he let go. I remember he hit me with something…a tree branch I think…in my ribs. I think that is what fractured them. I remember fighting on the ground. Then him picking up my gun…I turned around and tried to run away.” Lexa looked up at the detective.” I don’t remember getting shot or how I hit my head. The next thing I remember is pointing a gun at him.” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t have a clear memory of pulling the trigger…I think I did. I remember looking down at him. Seeing him down on the ground. I know he is dead.” _You killed him_ “Next thing I remember was being in the hospital and some doctor asking me what happened.”

“Do you have any idea how Officer Kurt was killed?” Detective Truitt asked.

Lexa looked up at him in surprise. “No.” She shook her head. “I didn’t even know he was dead _.” Well shit._ Lexa started to feel more nauseous than she did earlier.

“Is there anything more that you can tell us?” Truitt asked.

Lexa’s face was pained. “No.”

“I think this is enough for now.” Clarke stood and looked at the police officers. “She needs to rest.”

The detective took a card out from his jacket pocket and handed it to Clarke. “If she remembers anything else give us a call.”

“Okay.” Clarke took the card and when the officers left she turned to Lexa. “How are you doing?”

“Head’s pounding.” Lexa closed her eyes. “My side feels like it’s on fire.”

Clarke stroked Lexa’s arm. “They should be in to check your bandages and give you a little more pain medication soon.”

“Doesn’t really touch it.”

“I know babe.” Clarke rubbed her shoulder. “They can’t give you any narcotics due to the concussion. They don’t want your already fuzzy head to get even fuzzier.”

“Yeah, it is plenty fuzzy. I think I would like to rest now. If that is okay?” Lexa’s face was showing the strain from the pain she was in.

“More than okay.” Clarke looked at the clock. Visiting hours were almost over. “I should probably get out of here before they come and kick me out. Is there anything you need before I go?” Clarke wished that there was some way she could make Lexa feel better but knew that it would just take time.

“No. Thank you for being here Clarke.” Lexa gave her a small smile. “I’m just going to close my eyes for a while.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can tomorrow morning.” Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa’s forehead. “I love you. “

“I love you too Clarke.”

 

Clarke stopped at the nurse’s desk and spoke to them about what kind of pain management Lexa was on and the options they could possibly give her. She told them that Lexa wasn’t feeling any type of relief from the current drug treatment and asked about them talking to the doctor about putting her on something stronger. The nurse she spoke to said she would contact the doctor with the request. Clarke thanked her and then headed towards the elevator.

 

Clarke rode the elevator down to the first floor. She was thinking about what she had heard Lexa tell the police officers about what happened on the cliff. She felt sick knowing Lexa had gone through that and she was glad that Finn was dead _._ She gritted her teeth _. If he wasn’t I’d fucking kill him myself_. She exited the elevator and walked down the hall and out the door. She had gotten a text earlier from Gus saying where they had put her truck and the keys. He also let her know that Max and Sadie were getting a long really well. She debated swinging by Gus and Harvey’s to see Max but it was late.

Tomorrow she would talk to Lexa about coming and staying at her place while she recovered. That way she could take care of her and be in town for when she needed to go to work. She was a little concerned with the amount of time off she had been getting but it seemed like Marcus understood which was really nice.

As she waited in the drive thru line for her order she thought about what would be needed to care for Lexa’s wounds. Her ribs should heal fine. The gunshot wound would as well as long as it didn’t get infected so it she would need to keep the area checked and cleaned. The bandage changed when needed. Another thing she was concerned with would be how Lexa would handle all of this emotionally. She had killed a man. Granted that man put them through hell and planned to rape and kill both of them. What Lexa did was self-defense but still there could be some post-traumatic stress from what she did. No matter what Lexa was going to go through physically and emotionally Clarke was going to be there to help her through it.

 

The next morning Clarke woke up to a picture on her phone that Gus sent. The picture showed Sadie and Max curled up together on Gus’ floor sleeping. The message that came with the picture said, “Didn’t I tell you that they were getting a long?” Clarke thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

Clarke hadn’t slept well during the night. She kept waking up and checking her phone to see if she missed a text from Lexa but she didn’t get any from her. Clarke wanted to text her and find out how she was doing but if Lexa was sleeping she didn’t want to disturb her.

Clarke got the coffee pot ready and while her coffee was brewing she took a shower. Breakfast was toast and peanut butter which she ate quickly. Grabbing a travel mug with coffee, and her keys she headed to the hospital.

 

Clarke walked into Lexa’s room as the nurse finishing putting on a fresh bandage over Lexa’s stitches. Clarke smiled at Lexa as she waited by the privacy curtain. “Hi hon.”

“Good morning Clarke.” Lexa smiled back at Clark. She was happy to see her.

“How do the stiches look?” Clarke asked the nurse.

“Looks good so far.” She took off her gloves and disposed of them. “She just got her meds a few minutes ago.” The nurse turned to Lexa. “I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you. We need to get you up and walking a little and you will need to sit in a chair for a bit. If you need anything before then just turn on your call light.”

“Thanks Brenda.” Lexa looked at Clarke. “How are you?”

“Not bad.” Clarke leaned over the bed to give Lexa a kiss hello. “How about you?”

“Okay. Slept on and off last night. In a lot of pain but they put me on some different pain meds. That helped some. A nurse told me that you asked them to do that.”

“What you were on wasn’t helping. There are other pain medications that may work better for you. I was just seeing if we could try something else for you.”

Lexa squinted at Clarke. “Thanks, it helped some.” _Hope whatever help it does do kicks in soon._

“You’re welcome and you could have asked for something different too if it wasn’t helping. The doctor may have been willing to increase your dosage too.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t want to be a pest.” Lexa yawned.

“I know but I hate seeing you in pain so I thought I’d see what I could do.” Clarke took out her phone from her pocket. “I got this picture this morning.” She scrolled through her pictures till she got to the one of Max and Sadie. “How cute is that?” Clarke showed the photo to Lexa.

Lexa took the phone to get a better look at it. “Aww, that is so cute. I’m glad that they get a long.”

“Me too. I just hope that Max is willing to come home. Speaking of which what do you think about staying at my place while you heal up?”

“Okay.” Lexa laughed.

“What is so funny?” Clarke asked.

“I was just thinking as much as we have stayed together while taking care of each other for one reason or another we should just live together and make it easier.” Lexa meant the comment to be a joke even though that is what she really wanted.

_Oh my god is she serious?_ “Is that what you want?” Clarke held her breath waiting for Lexa to answer.

Lexa met Clarke’s eyes. “When I said that I meant it as a joke.” _Okay, now tell her what you want_. “But yes, I would like for us to live together.” She swallowed heavily before continuing. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that for a while now.”

Clarke released the breath that she was holding. “You have?”

“Yes.” Lexa took a deep breath. “It’s been hard leaving you.” Her face scrunched up briefly in pain. “Recently when we spent those three weeks together and Max and I went home, that was really hard to do. I missed you so much and felt really spoiled at getting to see you almost every day.” She reached up to rub her temples. “Sorry, could you turn the lights back down?”

“Sure sweetie.” Clarke turned the light on behind Lexa’s bed then went over towards the door to turn the overhead lights off. She walked back to the bed. “So this isn’t just your head injury talking?” Clarke smiled at Lexa and rubbed her shoulder.

“No, I’ve lost some of my memory here and there but I haven’t forgotten how I feel about you. I love you and I want to be with you…so I’m throwing the idea out there for you to think about _. I would really like for us to get married but one thing at a time_. “We don’t have to do anything right now…with the way my head feels I wouldn’t be able to anyway.” Lexa looked at Clarke apologetically. “Sorry, I think my focus is shot for right now.”

“That is okay honey. You just get some rest. Get healed up and we will talk about this some more when you are better and just so you know I’ve been thinking about that too.” Clarke smiled softly at Lexa. “It’s hard for me when we are apart as well.”

Lexa nodded and reached down to take Clarke’s hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “Are you going to be here all day?”

“Till they kick me out.” Clarke replied.

Feeling a little relief from the pain meds and Clarke’s presence at her bedside Lexa felt like she could get a little more rest. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them living together got touched on and there will be further conversations about their future and where they are going from here in the next few chapters.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful day.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little angst and a little fluff.

Lexa was discharged from the hospital the next day. Her stiches looked good and there was no signs of infection. On the way home Clarke stopped at a pharmacy to pick up a few prescriptions for Lexa and the bandages that she would need in order to take care of Lexa’s ribs and gunshot wound. The next stop was to swing by Gus’ to get Max.

“Do you want to come inside and see Sadie and Harvey?” Clarke asked.

“I think I will stay in the truck. I’m still feeling a little dizzy.”

“Alright. I’ll go get our boy.” Clarke patted Lexa on the leg and got out of the truck.

Lexa was glad to be out of the hospital. The nurses had her up walking and sitting in a chair the prior day. She was going to the bathroom okay and everything was a green light for her to go home. She was starting to feel less fatigued and was awake for longer periods of time. She still had a whopper of a headache and the room started spinning when she stood but then that would subside once she was on her feet for a second or two.

Clarke came out of the house with Max, Harvey and Sadie. Opening the back seat door Max climbed in and stuck his head in between the two from seats trying to get close enough to Lexa. He was whining and wiggling his butt. “Max, get down baby boy. Lexa doesn’t need you climbing all over her.”

“Hi Max. How is my baby? Have you been a good boy for Gus and Harvey?”

“He has been great and we will all miss him.” Harvey said. “Won’t we Sadie.”

“She is a beautiful dog Harvey.” Clarke reached down to the black and white dog. She let Sadie sniff her hand before petting her. “Thank you for watching Max.” Sadie had wanted to get into the back seat with Max and tried to move around Clarke to get into the truck.

“Sadie, no you can’t go with them. Come on girl.” Harvey called her as Clarke closed the door.

“Yes, I want to say thanks too.” Lexa said. “I don’t know what I would do without you and Gus.”

“It wasn’t a problem ladies. Lexa, Gus wanted me to tell you that everything is taken care of and not to worry about anything. He will call you later in the week and you are to rest up and do everything Clarke tells you to do.”

“Yes, I will. I want things to return to normal as soon as possible.” She didn’t like how she was feeling. She didn’t know if it was due to the concussion, her pain medication or everything that had happened. She was feeling a little depressed today and just wanted to feel like she did before being shot.

“But we won’t be rushing it.” Clarke said as she climbed into the truck and got behind the steering wheel.

“No, absolutely no rushing it honey.” Lexa looked at Clarke with a small smile.

“You two take care and we will talk to you later.” Harvey said.

Clarke started the truck. “Thanks again. Take care.” Clarke waved goodbye to Harvey as she put the truck in drive and pulled away.

“We’ll get you home and get you settled. What would you like for dinner tonight?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked out the window. “I’m not sure. I’m not really hungry right now.”

Clarke glanced towards Lexa. “We can talk a little bit more about it later.” Clarke noticed that Lexa hadn’t eaten much in the past few days and she wanted to make sure that she had enough nutrition for her still healing body, so she hoped she would eat later.

 

The ride to Clarke’s was done in silence and once Clarke pulled into her driveway she took Max and what she bought at the pharmacy into her house then came back out to help Lexa. She stood by as Lexa made it slowly up her walkway and into the house.

Lexa wasn’t too thrilled with having Clarke stand by to make sure she didn’t fall on the steps but it was better than falling and cracking open her head again or open up the stitches at her side.

Once inside Lexa walked carefully into the kitchen and got a drink of water while Clarke put their things away. Lexa was still standing at the kitchen sink when Clarke came into the kitchen and stood next to her rubbing her back.

“Doing okay babe?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head. “Kind of feel out of it today.”

“Do you want to go sit down on the couch?”

Lexa nodded and turned towards the living room. Clarke had wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked to the couch together. Lexa carefully eased down onto the seat and then Clarke sat beside her. Max made his way into the living room and after getting some attention from both of them he laid down on the floor next to them.

“What do you mean when you say you feel out of it today?” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and looked at her with concern.

“I don’t know…I still have a headache…everything still hurts and I know it will still hurt for a while. I’m sick to my stomach and I’m a little dizzy too but I…I just feel like I’m in a crappy mood.” Lexa looked at Clarke. “I’m sorry I’m not going to be good company for you.”

“You’re not here to keep me company. You’re here to get heal and get better as I take care of you.”

Lexa looked away from Clarke. “I just wish you didn’t have to take care of me.” Lexa said despondently.

Clarke removed her right hand from Lexa’s then reclaimed Lexa’s hand with her left one and brought her right hand up to brush Lexa’s hair back from her face and behind her ear. “I know you do sweetie but I will anyway.” Clarke started rubbing the back of Lexa’s neck. “Do you want to talk about it?” She saw Lexa’s shoulders shrug slightly. “I’m sorry you went through what you did. I’m sorry that you had to kill Finn, though I’m really glad he is dead. After what he did to you I wanted to kill him myself.”

Lexa took a deep breath and slowly released it. “I remember the look on his face. He was shocked that he was shot and I keep seeing him fall off the cliff over and over in my mind.”

“It sounds like your starting to remember a little bit more.” Clarke guessed. “Sweetie it’s normal for you to relive things like that. It was traumatic experience for you and it will take time to work through.”

“I wish I could remember everything that happened.” Lexa looked down at their joined hands. “I hate that I can’t remember everything.”

Clarke gently squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Maybe it’s best that you don’t.” Clarke couldn’t say all that Lexa had been through. Only two people knew that. One was dead and one had problems remembering. If it was something awful Clarke hoped that Lexa didn’t remember it.

Lexa glanced over and looked Clarke in the eyes before she looked away again. “Maybe.” Lexa swallowed heavily and brought her other hand to cover their joined hands. “I know, out there on that ledge, it was going to be either him or me. One of us was going to die up there…maybe both…it could have been both of us.”

“It wasn’t you though. Everyone got to you quickly. Your alive Lexa and you’re here with me.” Clarke started to rub the back of Lexa’s neck again. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I killed someone.” Lexa said quietly. “I know it was self-defense. I know I wasn’t given much choice if I wanted to live…I just…” Lexa pause, closing her eyes. “I wanted him out of our lives. I knew I’ve been angry with him enough to want him dead a few times. I didn’t want him to be able to hurt you anymore…not ever again…but…it’s so different when you want that to happen and then you’re the one to actually do it.”

Clarke carefully wrapped her arms around Lexa and rested her head against the other woman’s. “My sweet girl.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek. Her eyes filled with tears. “You did what you had to do and I know it doesn’t feel good, and it probably never will.” Clarke knew she was haunted by some things she had seen at her job. “I have to be honest. I don’t care that he is dead honey, really I don’t. The thing that I care about right now is that it’s hurting you. I wish that it didn’t but I know it does. I’m sorry baby. I wish that I could help you with the pain. Just know that I’m here for you and that I’m glad you are here. I would be pretty lost without you.”

“I’m glad I’m here too and with you.” Lexa looked at Clarke and reached up to wipe some of the tears away that had fallen. Lexa’s head was pounding from all the emotions she was feeling and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. “I remember telling myself that I wasn’t going to die, that I wasn’t going to leave you. No matter how crappy I feel about what happened. If it’s a choice between me killing Finn and having to deal with the baggage that comes with it so I could protect you and be here with you, I choose you.”

“I choose you too and if you need help dealing with whatever baggage or feelings you have. I will do what I can and I’m here if you want to talk to me about it.” Clarke took a hold of Lexa’s hand. “Or if you feel you need to talk to someone professionally I will support you in that decision.”

“Thank you…I’m not sure if I will need professional help with dealing with all of this but I’m glad you’re here to talk to.”

“Always sweetie. Any time you need to talk I’m here for you, you know that. I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke looked at the clock. “It looks like it’s time for your pain medication. You stay put. I will go get it.”

After the pain medication was given Lexa took off her glasses and closed her eyes while sitting on the couch. She was awake but just resting her eyes. Watching TV or trying to read irritated her. Trying to focus on anything for too long made her feel sick so she sat there quietly. Clarke had picked up a book and sat next to her. Lexa would occasionally hear a page being turned as Clarke read. Lexa wasn’t sure how long they sat like that but she heard Clarke quietly close the book.

“I’m awake.” Lexa opened her eyes to look at Clarke.

“You were so quiet I didn’t know if you were asleep or awake.” Clarke put the book on the end table and turned to face Lexa.

“I was just resting and enjoying sitting here next to you. How is your book going?” Lexa asked.

“It’s good. I like the flow of it and there are some pretty interesting characters. I think you will like it.”

“I’ll read it when I feel better.” Lexa slowly moved to the edge of the couch. “Shall we take Max out for a little walk? I don’t want to go too far but I know I should get up and move around some.”

“Yes, we should take him out. I’ll hold the leash though. He usually doesn’t tug too much but I don’t want to take the chance of him pulling you too much.”

Lexa slowly got to her feet. “That is fine with me.”

Max, seeing his humans move got to his feet. Tail wagging he came over to get some attention.

Clarke made sure Lexa was steady then reached down and patted Max on the head. “Ready to go for a walk Max? Let’s go get your leash boy.” Clarke walked to the kitchen to get the leash while Lexa put her keys in her pocket and waited by the door.

They walked down the block and back holding hands. Max checking things out as they went. It felt good to Lexa to get outside and walk around a little bit. Her mood had improved from earlier as she enjoyed the walk.

“Thank you for earlier. I’m glad we talked a little bit.” Lexa told Clarke as they were walking back.

“You’re welcome honey. Anytime.”

“I was thinking about making some lasagna tonight. Does that sound good to you?” Clarke asked once they got inside.

_Oh my god that does sound good_. I think I just got my appetite back. “That sounds really good hon. I love your lasagna.” Lexa smiled as she got a drink of water. “Comfort food sounds really good right now.

“Do you think it would be okay to take a shower? My hair hasn’t been washed in a couple of days.”

“It should be okay hon, it’s been about 48 hours since you got the stitches in as long as you don’t get the stitches too soaked.” Clarke had an idea. “If you give me time to get the lasagna going I could wash your hair for you.” Clarke gave Lexa a playful smile.

Lexa looked at Clarke curiously with raised eyebrows. “How do you want to do that?”

“I could either stand outside of the bathtub or I could get in the shower with you?” Clarke suggested. “Moving around to wash your hair is not going to be much fun because of your ribs.”

Lexa thought about Clarke being in the shower naked with her and she felt a jolt of arousal. “I think that I would really like it if you got in the shower with me.” I can’t do anything but I can look.

Clarke smiled. “Okay hon, let me get everything going for the lasagna and we will get your hair taken care of.”

 

An hour and a half later the lasagna was in the oven and Clarke and Lexa were in the bathroom. Clarke got out the softest towels that she had and a few wash rags.

“How about I help you get undressed?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded and took off her glasses. It probably wasn’t necessary for Clarke to help her get undressed but she let her because she liked it when Clarke did. Clarke helped her get her shirt first off her right side, up over her head and then down the left arm so she wasn’t moving her arm as much. Then Clarke was pushing her pants and underwear down so Lexa could step out of them. Clad only in her bra Clarke stood and moved in close to Lexa and while reaching around to unhook her bra she kissed her.

“Let me get your dressing off.” Clarke carefully peeled the tape off and removed the bandage. The stitches still looked good and free from infection. Clarke disposed of the dressing then went to turn the water on, adjusting the temperature till it was just right. “Okay hon, go ahead and get in and keep your back to the water.”

Lexa carefully got into the tub and did as Clarke instructed and kept her back to the spray. She watched as Clarke quickly undressed and climbed in the shower behind her.

“Here use this washrag to cover the stitches up on your forehead.” Clarke handed her the washrag and once Lexa had it in place she grabbed the removable shower head and started wetting down Lexa’s hair. Once it was adequately wet she grabbed the shampoo and massage it into Lexa’s hair and scalp being careful not to get too close to the stitches near her hairline. She heard Lexa moan as she massaged her scalp. “Feel good?”

“Oh yes, I really like this.”

“Me too.” Clarke rinsed the shampoo out of Lexa’s hair then she got the conditioner and massaged that in as well. After that was rinsed out she replaced the shower head and grabbed another washcloth. “Since I’m back here do you want me to wash your back?”

“That would be nice, thanks.” Lexa felt the soapy washrag move along her back, down her buttocks and the back of her legs then felt her back being rinsed off. _I really like having my back and hair washed._

“Do you want me to wash your front?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

Lexa chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Clarke. “I think I can get it thanks.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa and handed her the soapy washrag. “Just be careful around the stitches on your side. Try not to get them too wet.”

“Thank you for washing my hair Clarke.” Lexa turned around and made sure she was back far enough in the tub so she wasn’t directly getting hit by the water. She looked at Clarke’s partially damp blonde hair and the way the water was cascading down her body, especially as it ran down between her breasts. “I really like this, being in the shower with you.” Lexa told Clarke honestly. “You looked amazing all wet.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and had to agree with her. “I like this too.” Clarke smiled. “You are so beautiful.” Her eyes traveled the length of Lexa’s body. “We will have to do this again.”

“I would love to be able to wash your hair for you.” Lexa said as she carefully started watching her front.

“You got this then?” Clarke watched the washcloth travel along Lexa’s breasts.

Lexa smiled at Clarke. “Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll get out of here then. We will leave your stitches open to the air for a little bit. I’ll go grab some pajamas for you.”

“Thanks hon” Lexa called out to Clarke as she got out of the tub. Lexa carefully finished washing and minimizing the contact of the water on her stitches she rinsed off. Slowly getting out of the tub she dried off.

“Want some help getting dressed?” Clarke asked coming back in with Lexa’s pajamas.

“I think I’m going to try. I know I’m not supposed to strain, jar myself or lift anything heavy but I should probably do everything I can. Will probably need some pain meds after this though.”

“Just yell if you need anything. Lasagna still has about half an hour to go and we can eat okay.”

“I can’t wait.”

Lexa finished getting dressed and while painful she did it on her own. Clarke had the table set by the time she got out and she had put some garlic bread in the oven which made the kitchen smell even more amazing.

Lexa took a pain pill and they ate and talked for a little bit. Their evening was spend out on the couch with Clarke reading and Lexa petting Max.

“So are you sure I won’t hurt you sleeping next to you tonight?” Clarke asked as they made their way back to the bedroom. She didn’t want to roll over in her sleep and bump Lexa’s side and cause her any pain.

“It will be fine honey. I will sleep better knowing you’re next to me.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

They got into the bed and Clarke moved as close to Lexa as she dared to. Usually she would wrap and arm around Lexa but was afraid the pressure of her arm would be too much across her abdomen.

“Sleep well honey. I love you.” Lexa said once she got into a comfortable position.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

 

 

 

  


 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

 

 

“Max and I will be fine. Don’t worry honey.” Lexa said as Clarke was getting ready to go to work. “I can call Gus or Harvey if I desperately need anything.”

“You can call my parents or Grandma Betty too. They said they would be available to help if we needed anything.” Clarke looked at Lexa with uneasiness.

“That is really nice of them, but I’m sure I will be okay. I won’t do anything too strenuous. I will take Max only out to the front yard so he can do his business. I will probably sleep most of the time.”

Clarke stood in front of Lexa, a look of resignation on her face. “Okay hon.” She shook her head slightly. “I know you’re going to be okay. I just worry.” Clarke smiled. “You go ahead and get as much rest as you can.” Clarke carefully hugged Lexa and then softly kissed her. “I will see you in twenty-four hours. I love you.”

“I love you too. Have fun and stay safe.”

“I will do my best. Max, watch after mom.” Clarke looked at Lexa one last time before she walked out the front door.

 

“How is Lexa doing?” Raven asked as they sat in the break room at one of the tables in the room playing cards. Bellamy and Octavia were playing a video game on the flat screen TV in the other corner of the room.

“She is still in a lot of pain, but she is healing. Her stitches look good and there is no sign of infection.” Clarke placed a card on the table. “She has some memory loss of what happened and she forgot Max’s name and when her birthday was. I was concerned that she seemed a little depressed the other day. But with the concussion that can happened, plus she killed someone, and even though he was an evil bastard it is still hard for her to deal with.”

“I can’t imagine going through that but from what you said it was self-defense and I’m glad she is healing.” Raven shifted in her seat. “His funeral was today. I don’t think anyone from here went.” Raven took a drink of her water and then put down a card.

“It may make me a complete bitch but I’m glad no one did. I know you all pretty well, not so much a few on the other shifts but I would be really upset if someone from here did go to his funeral. After what he did to me and then shooting my girlfriend. I’d be pretty pissed.”

“Can’t blame you there.” _If I was Clarke I’d be pissed too._

“So how are you and Wick doing with your non relationship?” Clarke asked curiously.

“About the same.” Raven looked over as Octavia sat down next to them. “Game over?”

“Yeah, Bellamy didn’t like losing so he went off to find something else to do.” Octavia looked at the cards on the table. "What are you playing?”

“Rummy, Raven is kicking my butt.” Clarke said.

“So how is your living situation going with Lincoln?” Raven asked Octavia.

Octavia’s smile lit up her face. “It is going really well. He is working a little more to cover Lexa’s shift but that is good because we really want to save up some money.”

“Anything special you want to save the money for?” Clarke asked.

“We would like a bigger place together. We both have apartments and we want to get a house together.”

“That is cool Octavia. Are you looking in town or a little out in the country?” Raven asked.

“I’m not sure. All I know is that I want a big yard. It just depends on what is available when we start looking.” Octavia got up and went to the refrigerator and got a water. “Anyone else need one?”

“Yes, thank you.” Clarke said as she took the bottle from Octavia. “Lexa and I had a brief conversation about moving in together.”

“Really?” Raven asked. “How did that go?”

Clarke opened the bottle of water and took a drink. “We really didn’t talk too much about it. She was making a joke that we should move in together because I’m always taking care of her and it would be easier that way. I’ve been thinking about it before we even mentioned it to each other.” She smiled. “Actually I was thinking about asking her to marry me.”

“Awesome.” Raven said as she put her cards on the table.

“No way!” Octavia said with a big smile.

“Yes.” Clarke grinned. “My grandma gave me a ring awhile back. She also said that if I wanted to Lexa and I could do a double wedding with her and Alice.”

“Is that what you want to do?” Octavia asked.

“I haven’t even asked Lexa yet. I want to wait till she is at least feeling better.” Clarke taped her cards on the table as she thought. “I’d like to make it a little romantic, you know, take her out to a nice dinner or something. But to share a wedding with grandma and Alice we would really be rushing it. They are getting married next month, and yes all the decorations, the officiant and my family would be there and we wouldn’t have much to do.” Clarke shrugged. “If she were to say yes, I would really like for us to have our own wedding day. I want it to be special because I only plan on doing it once.”

“Are you going to live together or ask her to marry you first?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know for sure. I’m going to wait and see how she is doing in a couple weeks. See where she is at emotionally with everything that happened.”

“Whether you two move in together or get married, I’m happy for you. You two are so cute together.”

“Thanks Octavia, and please don’t say anything yet to Lincoln. I don’t want him to accidentally slip to Lexa what I’m wanting to do.” Clarke asked.

“Oh no problem Clarke, my lips are sealed.” Octavia made a gesture that resembled zipping her mouth shut.

 

 

“Betty stopped by. She brought a chocolate pie with her and told me it was all for me and you couldn’t have any.”

“Is that right?” Clarke sat on one of the couches in the living room area of the break room talking to Lexa on the phone.

“Yes, but I will save you some. I know how your sweet tooth is and how you love chocolate.” Lexa laughed.

“Oh how kind of you.” Clarke laughed with her.

“Have you been busy today?” Lexa asked. She had Max on the couch with her. His head was on her lap and she was petting his head.

“We had a few medical calls and one transport for a woman that needed dialysis to another hospital.” Clarke hesitated, not sure if she should bring something up or not but honestly won out. “Finn’s funeral was today.”

“Oh.” Lexa said quietly and stilled her hand on Max’s head _. I haven’t even looked at a paper for days. I have no idea what has been happening around here._

“Yeah, some of his family came by the fire department.”

“What did they want?”

Clarke leaned back on the couch. “Answers for what happened to him.”

“Hmmm, so did they find any answers?” _I don’t recall any family showing up during his trial, certainly not that ass of a father…but then I can’t remember if Finn had said if he was still living or not._

“No, Marcus said that he told them that he couldn’t help them and to contact his lawyer and the mental health institute that he was at.”

“What exactly did they want to know?” Lexa asked.

“He didn’t say honey, and I didn’t ask. I don’t even know for sure what family members it was. I’m just letting you know that happened today.”

“I suppose they blame me for his death.” Lexa said despondently.

“No honey, don’t go there…please.” Clarke looked at the ceiling. “You did nothing wrong, all of this is Finn’s own fault.” Clarke listened to Lexa breath on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. “Babe, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just don’t want to have to deal with Finn’s family now too.” Lexa’s jaw clenched. “They just need to stay the hell away from me.”

_She’s getting angry, that is good. Much better than the tone she had before that._ “I’m agreeing with you, they were partially responsible for making him a monster. They can just go crawl back under the rock they came out from under.”

Lexa chuckled. _Yes, they could go back from wherever they came from._ “So anything else going on?”

“Lincoln and Octavia are looking for a house together.”

“Good for them. Lincoln is a good man and he seems totally in love with Octavia.”

“Yes, they make a cute couple.” Clarke heard her pager go off. “I need to go sweetie. I love you. I will talk to you later.” Clarke said in a rush.

Lexa was able to tell Clarke she loved her before Clarke hung up the phone.

 

Lexa made her way out to the kitchen and got in the refrigerator and got out the pie. Max followed her into the kitchen and looked up at her with his cute puppy dog face.

“Sorry Max. You can’t have any of this. I don’t think dogs can have chocolate.” _Or is that cats? I can’t remember._

Putting the pie on the counter she got down a plate and got out a fork and a spatula. Putting a piece of the pie on the plate she took her piece and went to go sit at the dining room table. Max came over and sat back on his hind legs watching her.

“Your other mommy should be home in another twelve hours.” She took a bite of the pie. _Oh my god this is the best chocolate pie I’ve ever had._ Then Lexa giggled thinking about what Alice and Betty called their sex life _. I will never look at pie the same way._

Lexa sincerely hoped that there wasn’t going to be an issue with Finn’s family. _Did they know how bad his behavior had gotten? He had only spoken of his father and mother and his mother had either disappeared or was dead. Did he have any brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles? Was some long distant cousin seeking answers to what had happened to him?_ Finishing the pie she put down the fork. _Okay this is just making my head hurt. His family can just kiss my ass. I’m not thinking about this anymore._

Lexa quickly washed the plate in the sink and put the rest of the pie away. “Max, ready to go out for a walk baby boy?” Lexa grabbed his leash and then cautiously headed out to Clarke’s front yard. She watched as Max moved around the yard to find a spot for himself.

Someone shot off a few fire crackers left over from the fourth of July and it made Lexa flinched. “Shit.” Lexa reached for her side after being startled by the loud noise, her heart began to pound. Max barked a couple of times and came over to her. “It’s okay boy.” Lexa’s eyes darted around the houses and yards on Clarke’s block. Not seeing anything that was threatening she looked down at Max. “Are you done? Let’s go back inside.”

Lexa gingerly climbed up Clarke’s steps with Max. It didn’t feel like she popped a stitch in her side but Lexa went to the bathroom anyway and carefully peeled back the tape of the dressing at her side. Looking in the mirror she looked at the stitches. _They look okay_. Lexa pressed the tape back to her skin and made her way back into the kitchen to get Max a treat. Once Max got his treat Lexa got her bottle of pain medication and took the medication as instructed. Deciding that she was going to go to bed early she made sure Max had enough water then sat on a dining room chair for a few minutes paying attention to Max. With a finally pat on his head Lexa headed towards the bedroom.

 

Lexa slowly awakened when she felt Clarke’s body slide into bed with hers. She turned over to look at Clarke in the early morning light. “Hi babe.” Lexa’s voice was groggy.

“Good morning sweetheart. Have you been sleeping well?” Clarke brushed some of Lexa’s hair off her face.

Lexa groaned and carefully stretched. “Yeah.” Her hand went to her ribs.

“How are your ribs doing? And your headache?” Clarke reached over and stroked Lexa’s cheek.

“Hurts.” Lexa admitted as she opened up her eyes to fully look at Clarke. “How was the rest of your shift?”

“Busy.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s bare shoulder. “We had a kid stung by a bee. He was allergic and went into shock. He is doing okay though. We also went to a big fire out at North Ridge mall in the food court. If you were a fan of the Sterling Grill it is no more.” Clarke propped herself up on her arm. “They think it was deliberately set. Fortunately it was closed for the evening and no one was there. It’s totaled though.”

“I have been there once. They had good hamburgers.” Lexa turned carefully over onto her side and propped herself on her elbow and reached out to rest her other hand on Clarke’s hip. “How are you? Tired?”

“I’m good. I’m a little tired but I did get about five hours of sleep last night. I texted you when I got back from the fire. I figured you were asleep but thought I’d check.”

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping for a long time actually. It felt kind of good.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re resting.” Clarke smiled at Lexa. “So is there any of that pie left?”

“Oh yeah, I only ate one piece of it. There is plenty left.” Lexa grinned at Clarke. “You’re going to have pie for breakfast aren’t you?”

Clarke’s face was momentarily blank then she started to laugh loudly and buried her face in a pillow. She peeked out from the pillow only to start laughing again. “Oh my god honey. My mind went to a very naughty place. Thanks grams, I will never look at pie the same way again.”

“I know right.” Lexa laughed. “I was thinking that earlier too.”

Clarke shook her head. “Yes, I’m going to have a piece of the pie that grandma brought yesterday. Would you like one too?”

“Sure, why not. You go dish us up a few pieces and I will go take Max out.” Lexa turned over and slowly got up and out of the bed.

“You will seriously eat pie with me for breakfast.” Clarke couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her face. “My little health nut.”

“It’s really good pie, and like eating a donut or cinnamon roll for breakfast. Sometimes Gus has brought me really greasy breakfast sandwiches so they were not all that healthy.”

“And we had lasagna the other night.” Clarke reminded Lexa.

“Yeah that is true. So will you still love me when I’m overweight?”

“You’re far from being overweight and yes I will still love you. Don’t be silly.”

“Come on Max, let’s go out.” Lexa reached down to open the door and Max hurried outside, found a spot and immediately went to the bathroom. “Sorry buddy. Guess you really had to go.” Lexa looked up to see a grey van slowly drive by Clarke’s house. She probably wouldn’t notice it except that it was going more slowly than people normally did on the road and it was doing it right in front of Clarke’s. She couldn’t see who it was and only saw the outline of two people in the front. She also couldn’t see the license plate number because she didn’t have her glasses on yet. Lexa watched as it picked up speed and quickly disappeared down the road. “Now what was that all about?” Lexa looked puzzled. Max was done so they headed inside. She walked to the bedroom to get her glasses.

“Hey Clarke, do you know anyone in a grey van?”

“Yeah the Andersons the next block over. Why?” Clarke asked putting two plates of pie on the table.

“No reason really. Someone in a grey van was just driving by slowly by your house.”

“Could be them, I’ve seen them drive this way before.” Clarke walked to the refrigerator. “Want some milk?”

“Yes, please.”

They sat at the table and talked about Clarke’s shift and ate the pie. Once they were done, Clarke checked Lexa’s stitches and they went back to bed to take a nap. Both women happy that the other one was back lying next to them.


	61. Chapter 61

 

 

“What about this one grandma?” Clarke held out the dress from her grandmother’s closet.

Betty looked at the dress thoughtfully. “I would put that in the maybe pile.”

Clarke place the dress she held next to two others in the closet. Her grandmother had decided that she didn’t need to go out and buy a new dress for her wedding when she had a closet full of dresses already and there was no way she was going to wear white.

“Does Alice know what she is going to wear?” Clarke asked as she sorted through the dresses in the closet.

“She will be wearing this lovely cream pantsuit that she has. Do you like these earrings?” Betty held the earnings up to her ears so Clarke could see them.

Clarke looked at the earrings and nodded. “They would go well with the first dress we put in the maybe pile.”

Betty set the earrings aside. “I understand why you wouldn’t want to do a double wedding Clarke.”

“That day should be about you and Alice. I didn’t want to ask Lexa to marry me and then say and honey you need to be ready in two weeks.”

“I get it sweetie. I’m a pushy old broad sometimes.” Betty grinned. “You have to tell me to back off sometimes.”

“It was very nice of you to offer.” Clarke stopped sorting through the dresses. “Speaking of offer. Is your offer to let us use your camper still good?”

“Of course, whenever you need it.”

“I’m thinking it would be a good idea for Lexa and me to get out of town for a little bit. Go where it’s nice and quiet and I don’t want her trying to put a tent together, well I _could_ put the tent together, I just don’t want her sleeping on an air mattress.”

“How is everything coming along with her?”

“She doesn’t have headaches all the time but when she does get them she hurts a lot. We are going to her doctor tomorrow to get the stitches out in her forehead and we will go back later in the week and they will probably take out the ones in her side.” Clarke sat down on her grandmother’s bed. “She is pretty jumpy at loud noises but she is sleeping well and getting plenty of rest. She is not overdoing it, which I thought we would have a few disagreements about.” _I thought I would have to tie her to the bed so she would rest._ “She is actually following doctor’s orders and taking it easy.”

“How is she emotionally?” Betty asked coming to sit next to Clarke on the bed.

“She had a few days in the beginning where she felt depressed. She doesn’t remember everything, which is frustrating for her. She wishes it had been an apprehension situation and not one where she had to shoot him, but she understand now she really didn’t have a choice.” Finn had murdered a security guard and a police officer. He would have killed Lexa if he could and Clarke was pretty sure she would have been next.

“I think he got off pretty lucky. I’d want him to suffer a little more before he died.”

Clarke looked at her grandmother and didn’t disagreeing with her. She was all out of compassion where Finn was concerned. “I just wish someone else did it, like one of the police officers.” Clarke looked at Betty unhappily. “I just hate seeing her in all this pain.”

Betty wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “I know sweetie, but it is what it is. You both will just have to deal with what actually happened. It does sound like things are getting better and I know you two will be okay.”

“They are getting better.” Clarke said. “I know it will all take time.” She was willing to be there for Lexa as much as she needed.

“So, you’re not doing the double wedding with me and Alice but you still plan on asking her to marry you right?”

Clarke smiled. “Yes, grandma. I still plan on asking her.”

“Good, so when do you think you can make me a great grandmother?” Betty started poking Clarke in the side playfully.

“Oh my god grandma, I haven’t even asked her to marry me yet.” Clarke laughed and moved away from her grandmother.

“Well, remember I’m not getting any younger dear.”  


 

The next day Clarke drove Lexa to her doctor’s appointment at the same clinic her mom worked at. Once Lexa was checked in and had to sign some new papers because it had been so long since she had been to the doctor. They then sat in the waiting room and waited for her name to be called.

Lexa looked at Clarke. “Do you want to go back with me? You can meet my doctor.”

“If you want me to I will and while we are back there I’d like to say hi to mom.”

“Sure, no problem.” Lexa picked up a magazine and started flipping through the pages.

After waiting for ten minutes a nurse appeared at the door and called her name. “Lexa Willows.”

Clarke and Lexa rose to follow the woman back. They passed the receptionist desk and Abby stood there giving some instructions to one of the nurses and looked up as they passed. She waved at Lexa and Clarke and continued her conversation.

They continued down the hall passing several rooms that were on the right and stopped in front of a scale at the end of the hall by the nurse’s station.

“I need to get a weight on you.” The nurse was young and wore a scrub top with kittens on it. “Also since you haven’t been here for so long I need a height as well.”

Lexa stepped on the scale and the nurse got her weight and then her height. Clarke and Lexa followed her to a room and Lexa carefully got on the exam table. Clarke sat in the only chair in the room.

The nurse added Lexa’s weight and height to the laptop she had and then proceeded to update Lexa’s information.

“We have Gus Fields as your emergency contact. Is that still correct?”

“Yes.” Lexa turned to Clarke. “Do you want to be on there as well?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Clarke gave her name and phone number to the nurse who typed it in.

After all the questions were answered about her medical history, medication and anything that needed to be added since the last time Lexa had been there the nurse checked Lexa’s vitals and noted those in her chart.

“Should only be a few minutes and Michelle will be in. Have a good day.” The nurse grabbed the laptop and left the room.

“So now more waiting begins.” Lexa said as she pushed herself back onto the exam table more. The paper used to cover the table crunched underneath her. “It usually doesn’t take too long.”

“So you have Michelle Crain as your doctor? Mom really likes her.”

“Yeah, and I like her too. She is really nice and actually takes her time. I had Dr. Allgood before and he wasn’t a very friendly man.”

Clarke laughed. “Mom thought he was a pompous ass.”

“That he was.”

They both looked up as there was a knock at the door and this young tiny woman who was very pregnant came into the room with a big smile.

“Lexa, it’s been awhile.” Michelle came in and shook Lexa’s hand. She then turned to Clarke to shake her hand. “Hi, Clarke. I’m Michelle. I recognize you from the pictures your mom has in the office.”

“Hello Michelle.” Clarke shook her hand.

“So Lexa how have you been?” Michelle asked.

“I’m pretty good Michelle.” Lexa smiled. “You look a lot different from the last time I’ve seen you.”

Michelle touched her protruding belly. “Yes, this little guy wasn’t even planned for the last time I’ve seen you. Kelly is five now so Mark and I thought it was time to give her a little brother or sister.” Michelle smiled. “She is getting a little brother.”

“That is great.” Lexa smiled at her doctor.

“Yes, he will be coming any day now.” Michelle sat the lap top she had on the table and sat on the stool. “So you’re here today to get the stitches on your forehead removed?”

“Yes.” Lexa said.

Michelle looked over Lexa’s information in her file. “Your vitals look good.” She stood and asked Lexa questions as she began her examination.

“Any headaches?” Michelle checked her eyes, ears and throat.

“Yes, but they are not as bad or as frequent as they first were.”

“Dizziness, fatigue or ringing in the ears?” Michelle got her stethoscope ready to listen to Lexa’s heart and lungs.

“At first I had dizziness and fatigue but that went away. I didn’t have any ringing in my ears.”

“Sounds like you are having some improvement with the concussion.” Michelle pressed the stethoscope to Lexa’s back. “Take some deep breaths for me.” Michelle moved the stethoscope and listened. “On a scale from one to ten how bad does it hurt when you take a deep breath?”

“A four or five.” Lexa responded.

“Sleeping okay? Any nightmares.” Michelle moved the stethoscope to listen to Lexa’s heart.

“No nightmares and I’m sleeping well.”

“Okay everything sounds good there.” Michelle looked up at the stitches in Lexa’s hairline. Lexa had her hair pulled back in a barrette so the doctor could see it better. “Can I see your stitches on your side?” She waited as Lexa pulled the left side of her shirt up and then carefully removed the bandage. “Those look really good but we will wait till the end of the week to take those out.”

“Okay.” Lexa said.

“Anything else going on that you would want me to know?” Michelle asked Lexa.

“Loud noises freak me out, but I think I’m getting better about that too.”

“I would agree with you on that honey.” Clarke said.

“You have been through a stressful event so I would say that is normal. Are you having any kind of flashbacks at all?”

“No, the first few days afterwards I kept thinking about it, what I could remember anyway, but I don’t think about it as often.”

“How is your memory doing?” Michelle inquired.

“I think there are some things that I don’t remember about what happened. I forgot my dog’s name and when my birthday is. Who knows what else unless it happens to come up?”

“What is your dog’s name and when is your birthday?”

“Max and January 9th.”

“Okay good. “ Michelle walked over and opened up a cabinet to get what she needed to remove the stitches. “Do you need any refills on your pain medication?”

“I’ve been taking it consistently but mostly need it at night when I lay down so it might be good to have the medication for a little bit longer.”

“Is what your taking working for you. I can prescribe something stronger.”

“No, I’m good with what I’m taking. It dulls the pain, makes me a little drowsy but doesn’t knock me out.”

“I will have a refill called in for you.” Once the stitches in Lexa’s forehead were removed Michelle entered the information in the computer. “Still using the same pharmacy?” Michelle saw Lexa nod and then Michelle’s fingers moved over the keyboard again. “I have your medication sent to your pharmacy. Do either of you have any questions for me?”

“When can I go back to work?” Lexa asked.

“Hmmm, well I would say next week but I don’t want you lifting anything over twenty five pounds for at least two more weeks. After that I still don’t want you thinking that you are Hercules and start lifting anything heavy, take it easy and let your body heal. You can walk, and continue to do deep breathing exercises but I don’t want you running for at least four more weeks and when you do go back to running taking it slow. Anything else?”

Lexa’s face grew pink. “Not that I feel up to it right now but how long should I wait to have sex?”

Michelle took a deep breath before delivering that news. “Sorry ladies, but I would give it four more weeks to be sure, otherwise it will hurt your ribs Lexa when you orgasm. Also it may take a little longer than that even, but I would give it at least four more weeks and then nothing too acrobatic.” She gave Clarke and Lexa a sympathetic look.

“Okay.” Lexa nodded upon hearing the recommendation _. Four more weeks, that sucks. Well, maybe it will hurt me to have sex but that doesn’t mean Clarke has to wait all of the four weeks._

“If you don’t have any more questions I will see you later in the week to remove the other stitches.” Michelle gave them a friendly smile. “I hope you two have a good day.”

“Thanks, you too.” They both said.

Lexa got down from the exam table. “So is the scar going to really be noticeable?”

“I can see it yes, but I know where to look and it will fade honey.” Clarke assured her. “And when your hair is down it will be covered.”

Lexa reached for the door handle and smiled at Clarke. “So I can’t use it to scare away anyone who would come up and try and flirt with you?”

“That barely noticeable scar won’t do it hon, but I’ve seen you give people looks that are pretty intimidating.” Clarke smiled as she rubbed Lexa’s back as Lexa walked out the door ahead of her. “You don’t have to worry about trying to scare anyone away. I’m yours.”

Clarke led them back towards Abby’s office. Abby was by the nurse’s station on the phone and upon seeing Clarke and Lexa held up one finger to indicate that she needed a minute. Clarke led them into Abby’s office and shut the door.

Lexa was looking at some of the pictures that Abby had on her desk. “I know I’ve seen some of these before. You were so adorable as a kid.” Lexa looked at Clarke. “And beautiful now.”

Clarke came over and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, mindful not to squeeze too hard. “You’re the beautiful one. I love you so much.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa as the door opened.

“Can’t leave you two alone for a minute.” Abby said coming into her office and dropping a folder onto her desk. “Lexa how are you doing?”

“Pretty good I think. How are you Abby?” Lexa asked as she and Clarke sat down in the chairs in front of Abby’s desk.

“Good.” Abby kicked off her shoes and started to rub her feet. “Michelle take care of you alright?”

“Oh yeah, she is great.” Lexa said. “This is the first time I’ve seen her since she has been pregnant.”

“Yeah, she is ready to go any day now.” Abby laughed. “We have been betting when she has her baby. I have next Friday.”

“Does she know that you are betting on her?” Clarke asked.

“Of course, she is in on it. Her day is next Tuesday. The pot is up to $520. Next Saturday is up for grabs. Either of you want in on it?”

Lexa shook her head. “No thanks.”

“Grandma just wanted me to tell you what dress she decided on, it’s the purple one you got her a couple years ago.”

“Oh yes, I remember that one.” Abby was done massaging her feet and put her shoes back one.

“Is it weird being the maid of honor at grandma’s wedding?” Clarke asked.

Abby nodded as she leaned back in her chair. “A little. At my age I though all that maid of honor or bridesmaid stuff was behind me. Least with mom I don’t have to shell out over six hundred dollars for a tan, a dress, and get my hair, nails and make up done like the last wedding I was in.”

“Yeah that is a little bit of money to spend on being a bridesmaid.” Clarke agreed. “So she said whatever you want to wear is fine with her as long as it’s not black. She said and I quote, ‘I’m not dead yet and this is not a funeral’. So other than that whatever you want.”

“I have a few ideas.” Abby rose from her chair. “Well I need to get back out there. Thanks for stopping by. It is always good to see you sweetie.” She hugged Clarke. “You too Lexa.” Abby gently hugged Lexa. “Do you care if I look at your side real quick?”

“No, go ahead.” Lexa pulled the side of her shirt up so Abby could see.

“Michelle tell you that you can get those out later this week?”

“Yes.”

Abby gently put the bandage back in place. “It looks good. Michelle will probably put some steri strips on it just for a little added insurance.”

“Okay.” Lexa nodded.

“Alright you two, stay out of trouble and I will talk to you later.”

They followed Abby out of the office and while she went and disappeared into a patient room they headed towards the exit.

“So one more week off of work. That is not too bad.” Clarke said as she got behind the wheel of her truck.

“No, and the weight restriction won’t be too bad either. I don’t often have to lift anything heavier very often. There might be some trails that need repairing but I can see if Lincoln would be willing to do that. It’s not forever.”

“No, it’s not. You will be back to normal soon.” Clarke put the truck into drive and headed home.

“So no sex for another month.” Lexa tilted her head in Clarke’s direction and frowned.

“That’s fine babe.” Clarke reached over and took her hand. “I don’t want you to get hurt or be in pain.”

“Michelle just mentioned it might hurt me to have an orgasm. She didn’t say anything about me helping you to have one…or more.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and shook her head. “No, honey. I don’t want to risk it.”

“Maybe we can find a position that won’t hurt?”

“No, I want it to be mutual.” Clarke thought Lexa was going to argue. “Lexa, honey…not unless it’s mutual.” Clarke looked at Lexa with a pleading expression. “Please.”

“Okay.” Lexa agreed bringing Clarke’s hand up and kissing the back of it. “Whatever you want.”

“Thank you and I love you.”

“I love you. How about we go get some lunch before we head home?”

“Sounds good. Where do you want to go?”

“Chinese?” Lexa offered as a suggestion.

“Sounds great.” Clarke turned at the next street to start making her way back to their favorite Chinese restaurant. _Some sizzling rice soup sounds great right now._


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bummer of a chapter but I think I needed to do it this way, traumatic experience and all for Lexa. Soon it will get back to some fluffiness
> 
> I'll do a trigger warning for violence scene depiction.

As they were driving home from the Chinese restaurant Lexa’s phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Gus. “Hey Gus.”

“Hi Lexa, how are you?”

“Not bad. What’s up?” Lexa looked out the truck window.

“Tim called he would like for you to call him back.”

Tim was Lexa’s supervisor. He was a hands off type of guy who let those in charge of the parks make all the necessary decisions. He trusted his people and wanted to be informed about anything important. Lexa usually talked to him every four months and sent him reports on what was happening at Mt. Weather Park. He had been informed of what happened at the park when Lexa was shot and was glad that she had been okay and wished her a speedy recovery. He also told her if she needed anything to give him a call. Gus had given him a follow up call and informed him everything was covered at the park. “Okay, Gus. I will give him a call, I was going to call him later anyway. How is everything going there?”

“No concerns with the park but I miss talking to you in the mornings.”

“I miss that too and I will be back soon.” Lexa and Gus talked for a few minutes and when she hung up she called Tim’s number. “Hi Tim, its Lexa. Gus said you called.”

“Lexa, thanks for calling me back so soon. How are you doing?”

“Not bad. The doctor said I could go back to work next week, there will be a weight restriction but that will only be for two weeks.”

“Well that is one of the reasons I’m calling you.” Tim began. “You’re not going to be authorized to go back to work just yet.”

“How come?” _Shit they are going to make me get counseling_.

“You know I trust you and believe you when you tell me you’re okay, but we really have to follow the policy on this. We are asking you to make an appoinment with our employee assistance program.”

Lexa let out a long slow breath. “How many times do I need to go?”

“Six sessions at least. We just want to make sure you are okay and fit for duty.”

“I am, I can do the job.” Lexa replied irritably.

Clarke looked over at Lexa. She had been listening to the conversation but it was Lexa’s tone that caught her attention. Her girlfriend wasn’t happy.

“Look, it’s frankly it is out of my hands. My boss says you need to do it. You either go in on your own or we do a mandatory referral, which will go in your file. If you don’t go there will be disciplinary action.”

“And I can’t go back to work till I’m cleared then?” That meant Lexa would be off work a minimum of three weeks if she could get it arranged for two counseling sessions a week. It could be much longer depending on the schedule of who she would be seeing.

“No, you will be on paid administrative leave. I’m sorry Lexa.” Tim said. “Try to look at it this way, by the time you come back to work you will have had plenty of rest and be all healed up. I’ll call Gus and have him work on a schedule. Please get those counseling sessions and take care of yourself.”

“Okay Tim.” Lexa sighed. She knew she had to make the arrangements, and she wasn’t happy about it but the higher ups said she had to do it so she would. “I will call and make an appointment when I get home.”

“Thank you. Now you take care and if you need anything let me know.”

When Lexa hung up she turned to look at Clarke. “Remember when I said I didn’t need professional help. Well they are making me get professional help.” Lexa looked back out the window. Her jaw clenched in frustration.

“I’m sorry honey. I know that you were looking forward to getting back to work.” Clarke reached over and rested her hand on Lexa’s thigh.

“I just want things to be normal again.” Lexa looked down at her feet. She had been in a good mood after they had lunch and now she felt herself slipping into a bad mood.

“They will honey. It hasn’t been that long since you were shot. You are still recovering and that is going to take some time.” Clarke saw Lexa look at her with a blank expression. “You are getting better.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s thigh. She wanted things to be normal too but not at the expense of Lexa’s health. “Have some patience with yourself and let your body heal. I know it’s a pain to have to go to counseling. I’ve been there. When I was on the volunteer fire department when the calls were really bad they kept us at the fire station to talk to Greg, who was a minister and a clinical social worker. We had to check in with him and make sure we were doing okay.” Clarke picked up Lexa’s hand that had sat limply on the seat. “I think you are doing amazingly well for what you have been through, but babe, I want you to be really okay. Let’s get what needs to be done taken care of now so it doesn’t become an issue later.”

“Okay.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand in acknowledgment. She knew that she should get this taken care of. She hated being injured, she hated the intrusive thoughts she sometimes had and her jumpiness at loud noises. It made her feel weak.

 

Clarke returned from taking Max for a walk and found Lexa sitting at the kitchen table. Max came over and rested his head on Lexa’s lap.

“How did the walk go?” Lexa asked as she rubbed Max’s head.

“Good.” Clarke washed her hands then opened up a cabinet and got a glass down to get a drink of water. “We stopped and played fetch and I think he got a good work out, tired me out anyway.”

“Did you wear mommy out Max?” Lexa smiled when Max barked. “I take that as a yes.” Lexa looked back over to Clarke. “I have an appointment tomorrow at 3 with a Dr. Vesey.”

“I think that is good hon.” Clarke came over and kissed Lexa’s forehead and sat down across from her.

“So, I don’t want to assume this but I was originally going to be off for two weeks, then go home and go back to work. Now I’m going to be off longer.” Lexa began with some apprehension. “Do you want me to head home at the end of the week or do you want me to stay here? I don’t want to be a problem if you want your space back.”

“Do you want some space?” Clarke asked. “Because you know I want you here with me right?” Clarke was wondering if maybe Lexa didn’t want to stay with her for the whole time she was recovering.

“No, I like it here. I like being around you. I just wanted to make sure it was okay that I stayed for longer than we planned. .” _And that I’m not a burden._

“Yes, it’s absolutely okay. I’m glad you’re here with me.” Clarke smiled at Lexa. “We should probably swing by your place and get you some more clothes though.”

“Yes, I will need more clothes and we might as well grab Max’s food that I have there as well and use it.” _Maybe having this time off wouldn’t be so bad. I get to spend more time with Clarke_. “I will also need to pick out what I’m going to wear for Betty and Alice’s wedding. Do you think you could help me with that?”

“Of course honey.”

Before dinner they drove out to Lexa’s to get what she would need for the rest of the time she would spend at Clarke’s. They both thought on the way that this was a good thing, it was something that each of them wanted and this would be one more step closer to living together.

 

Lexa drove to the ranger station after being out checking on some ice fisherman. It was a cold winter afternoon and she was looking forward to being home with her wife and dog as they sat in front of a nice fire talking about their day. When Lexa pulled into the driveway she noticed something wrong right away. The back door was wide open. Slowly she got out of the truck and looked around. Thinking that maybe Clarke and Max were outside and didn’t shut the door all the way and that the wind had blown it open. She didn’t see them though as she approached the door. Walking inside she looked around the living area and kitchen and didn’t see anything out of sorts but there was this awful smell. “Clarke…Max.” Lexa called out as she made her way to the bedroom and she was overcome with the feelings of terror and shock at what she saw. There was blood everywhere and her dog Max laid in a pool of blood on the floor and Clarke was on the bed with her arms tied up above her head. Several cuts were made on her body, the worst one being across her throat. “Oh my god...no! Max…Clarke!” Lexa rushed over to Clarke. “No please god, no.” Lexa cried as she tried to untie Clarke’s hands. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Max, unmoving on the floor. Lexa got Clarke’s hands untied and felt for a pulse there was none and Clarke’s body was limp in her arms. “No!” Lexa cried out rocking back and forth on the bed with Clarke in her arms, overcome with grief. Clarke’s blood getting all over her.

“I told you this wasn’t how it ended.”

Lexa’s head snapped up to see Finn standing at the foot off the bed. A big smile on his face and a bloody knife in his hand. “You bastard, I’m going to kill you.” Lexa reached for her gun but it wasn’t in its holster. She let go of Clarke’s body and ran at him. Just as she was about to him the scene changed and she was now standing on the cliff with Finn in front of her. The wind whipping her hair all about her face as she saw Finn with his hands clutching at his chest. Lexa could hear the works “I’ll kill you” echo around her.

Finn looked at her with a shocked expression then a slow evil smile spread across his face. “You already did.” Finn said as he stepped off the cliff.

Lexa bolted up right in bed and immediately reached for her left side feeling an intense sharp pain along her rib cage. “Fuck, oh god.” Lexa cried out as she dropped back down onto her back and started gasping for air as tears filled her eyes.

Clarke woke up when she heard Lexa and reached over to turn the lamp on. She turned quickly back over, her eyes immediately going to Lexa. “Honey, what happened?” She saw the tears and Lexa struggle to breathe as she held her hands over her ribs. Lexa looked at her with pain filled eyes. “Okay hon, just try to take nice slow breaths.” Clarke reached out with her left hand and put it on Lexa’s upper chest as she demonstrated how she wanted Lexa to breath. “Just like that sweetie, take it easy…you’re going to be okay.”

After several minutes Lexa appeared to be breathing slower and her face showed less distress. “There you go baby, it’s getting better. Just continue to breathe how I showed you.” Clarke reached up to wipe the tears away on Lexa’s face. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Finally Lexa was breathing normally and the pain had lessened but now her ribs hurt more than they had when she went to bed. She closed her eyes briefly and took a final breath deep breath. She moaned as it hurt along her ribcage. When she opened her eyes she saw the concerned look on Clarke’s face as she looked down at her. “Sorry.” Lexa’s voice was hoarse.

“Don’t worry about it honey. What happened?” Clarke propped herself up on her elbow as she laid next to Lexa.

“I had a nightmare and when I woke up I sat up quickly and it hurt my ribs. It was the worst pain I’ve ever felt.”

“Oh baby.” Clarke leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “What was your dream about?”

Lexa looked away from Clarke. The dream was still vivid in her mind and she started crying again. _No that was the worst pain I ever felt. What I felt in my dream when I thought Clarke and Max were really gone_. She felt Clarke move as close as she could and pull her close. Careful not to further jar her ribs.

Once the tears had slowed Lexa, hesitantly was able to tell Clarke about her dream. When she finished she laid there with her eyes closed, willing herself not to cry again. She felt Clarke kiss her cheek and her forehead. Then gently kiss her lips.

“You’re going to be okay. It was just a dream sweetie. Finn is gone and he can’t hurt us anymore.” Clarke ran her fingers back and forth over Lexa’s skin on Lexa’s chest above her heart

“I know, it felt so real though.” Lexa could recall the stickiness and the smell of the blood that had been in the room.

“You told Michelle that you were not having any nightmares. Is this the first one?” Clarke hoped it would be the only one she had, but this could be the first of many.

“Yes, and I don’t know why I’m having one now.” Lexa responded sullenly.

“Could be things are catching up to you now.” Clarke moved a piece of Lexa’s hair away from her face. She sat up. “I want to look at your side.” She gently placed her hands along Lexa’s ribs. Nothing felt out of place and the stitches were still looking good. “It’s all good here honey. I don’t think you hurt it any more than it already was.” She laid back down next to Clarke.

“Maybe it is a good idea I’m going to counseling. Maybe I have some things that I need to work through.” Lexa stared up at the ceiling her eyes blinking. _So much for not having any nightmares._

“I think so honey.” Clarke saw Lexa starting to get up and grimaced a little as she moved. “What do you need?” Clarke sat up with her.

“I need to see Max and make sure he is okay.” Lexa sat up on the edge of the bed. Taking a few breaths before she tried to stand up.

“Okay.” Clarke moved to the edge of the bed and got up. She went over to Lexa’s side of the bed and offered her hand to Lexa. “Let’s both go and check on him.”

They walked out into the living room and found Max sleeping on his doggie bed. He looked up at them and yawned before he put his head back down. His eyes looked at them for a few moments before he closed them and went to sleep.

Clarke looked at Lexa with a soft expression. “See he is okay.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“Okay, good.” Lexa watched Max sleep for a few seconds more than still holding Clarke’s hand she led them back into the bedroom. They both got back into bed. “I’m sorry I woke you.” Lexa said as she turned to face Clarke.

“Don’t worry about it Lexa. I love you very much.” _I loathe seeing you in this much pain._

“I love you too.” Lexa stared into Clarke’s blue eyes. “Thank you for helping me calm down earlier. I’m really glad you were here.”

“Don’t mention it honey.”

Lexa yawned. “Do you think you can get back to sleep?”

“Yes, can you?” Clarke asked.

“Now that I know you both are safe, yes.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and leaned over to kiss her. “If you want to talk. Wake me up okay.”

“Thanks but I’ll be alright.” Lexa reached over and stroked Clarke’s cheek. “As long as you are alright, I will be alright.”

“I am, so let’s try and get some more sleep.” Clarke hoped that Lexa would be able to fall back to sleep so she could get some more rest.

“Okay.” Lexa moved so she was laying on her back again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Lexa.”


	63. Chapter 63

“Do you want me to drive you to your appointment today?” Clarke asked Lexa after they washed their lunch dishes.

Lexa shook her head. “I think it’s something I need to go to on my own, but I appreciate that you would be willing to drive me.”

“Okay honey.” Clarke dried the last dish off and put it in the cabinet. She knew that Lexa would probably want to go to counseling on her own. While Lexa appreciated all the care and assistance that she was getting from Clarke, she knew Lexa would want to start doing more things gradually on her own to help her feel more in control of her life.

“I might not be back home right away afterwards.” Lexa pulled the plugs to drain the sinks, then dried her hands off. She then leaned against the counter and looked at Clarke. “I don’t know how I’m going to feel afterwards. I’m not sure what to expect today.” Lexa looked apologetic. “I might just want to spend some time by myself after I talk to Dr. Vesey.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in concern but she nodded. “Okay, if that is what you need I understand, but if you’re going to be gone long will you at least text me and let me know you’re okay?”

“Yes.” Lexa gave Clarke a small smile and reached out to take her hand. “Don’t worry love.” _She will anyway because she loves you. Just like you do for her._

“I’m not really worried. I know you will be okay. Just know I’m here for you and you can talk to me too.”

“I know, and I will.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand lightly twice. “I really appreciate you being there for me, and your family being there for me. It’s a nice feeling having that support.”

“We love you so we are going to do whatever we can to help.”

Lexa pulled Clarke to her for a hug. She rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and she felt Clarke do the same. She held her for several moments and enjoyed the feeling of having Clarke in her arms. Clarke’s hair was tickling the side of her face a little but she didn’t mind. Lexa took a deep breath and felt herself relax even more into the embrace. It always made her feel special when she got to hold Clarke like this. Finally she moved back far enough so she could kiss Clarke softly before going back to leaning against the counter.

“That was nice.” Clarke said.

“Yes, it was.” The smile on Lexa’s lips lingered. “How about we take Max for a walk before I have to go?”

“Okay.” Clarke went to get Max’s leash.

“Max, ready for a walk?” Lexa called into the living room where Max had been sleeping in his doggie bed. He walked into the kitchen, his tail wagging. “Let’s go get some exercise buddy.”

Clarke attached the leash to his collar and they head outside. They walked along the sidewalk with Max holding hands. Lexa was going further and further in her walks everyday with Max and it was hurt less than it did last week.

“So what are you going to do while I’m at my appointment?” Lexa asked.

“I thought about doing some sketching. It’s been a little bit since I’ve done that.” Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand as Max lead her over to a tree along the sidewalk so he could check it out.

“I think that is a good idea and I can’t wait to see it.” Lexa retook Clarke’s hand when she came back over onto the sidewalk. “So, for Betty and Alice’s wedding we don’t have to get them a wedding gift right?

“Correct. Grandma said that between the two of them they have everything anyone would ever need. In fact they are currently going through their stuff now to see what duplicates they have. They are going to keep what they want and donate the rest.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing your grandma’s house, well now Betty and Alice’s house.”

“We will be coming home with a lot of cherries and other vegetables from her garden after the wedding. She usually has plenty that gets passed around to relatives. I usually go get a bunch of apples in the fall and the grapes are getting ready too. Grandma makes the best grape jelly and I will usually help her on one of my days off.”

“Maybe now I can come and help, unless you just want it to be your own special time with your grandma?”

“Absolutely you can come. I’m sure Alice will be there helping as well. We usually make a day of it.” If there was a repeat of last year at least Lexa would be available to drive her home. Last year she had a little too much to drink with her grandma and had to sleep in the guest room.

“Great, can’t wait.” Lexa had fond memories of helping her mom and dad in the kitchen freezing and canning the extra they had from the garden. After she had moved out on her own she still had gone back home and helped when it was time.

They walked two blocks further than they did the last time they took Max for a walk before they turned around and started back.

 

Lexa sat on one of the benches down on the riverfront after her appointment. She had texted Clarke where she was at a few minutes ago and now she was enjoying sitting outside watching the water flow by and feeling the breeze on her skin.

Her first counseling appointment went okay. Dr. Vesey was a woman in her 60s, with greying black hair who seemed like a really kind person and her office was very comfortable. _Least I didn’t have to lie on a couch so she could pick my brain._ There was a bit of paperwork for her to do before her first session and she got there a little early so she could do her intake. It included her demographic information, medical and mental health history as well as her families. The form also had a section for her to write down why she was seeking treatment. Lexa had to have an emergency contact which she put Clarke down for.

The very first part of her almost 60 minute session was going over her intake. Then Dr. Vesey asked Lexa to discuss in as much detail as she wanted to about what had happened on the day of her getting shot. Lexa had shared everything she remembered, which she still wasn’t sure was everything that had happened. That was something that she told the doctor that frustrated her. Dr. Vesey had told her that could be the result of the concussion or the trauma that she had gone through.

They talked about her current injuries and how they were affecting her life, what symptoms she was still having with her concussion, which presently included a headache.

Lexa had replied no to the questions on if she was having upsetting memories of the shooting or any flashbacks. Lexa further explained to her the first few days she thought about it over and over but since then she didn’t think about it all the time. The only thing that came close to a flashback, but not really a flashback because she was sleeping was the dream she had, which she told the doctor had been her only nightmare.

Dr. Vesey thought it was good that Lexa still had interests in activities in her life which included helping take Max for walks and helping Clarke as much as she could with making dinner and clean up. She was looking forward to returning to work and what was ahead for her and Clarke in their relationship.

The doctor wasn’t too concerned about the nightmare and Lexa’s hypervigilance. She did an assessment of depression on Lexa which didn’t indicate that Lexa was feeling too particularly depressed. She felt that as of right now Lexa was experiencing a normal response to stress and not Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

They would be meeting again next week and Dr. Vesey wanted Lexa to write down any new memories she had, how often she thought about the event at the park and her feelings and thoughts associated with it. Lexa was also to include any bodily reactions that she may have at the time, such as rapid heartbeat or feeling anxious. They would go over it the next time they met.

On her way to the park Lexa stopped at the store and bought a notebook to do what the doctor had suggested she do for next time. Lexa was going to try really hard to follow the doctor’s instructions. She didn’t want what happened to become a problem for her, she wanted to go back to work and move forward with Clarke.

Lexa watched as a sea gull swooped down towards the water then flew away to land on a sand bar further away from shore. Lexa and Clarke still needed to finish that conversation about moving in together. _Technically we are living together right now but that is only temporary and I want it permanently._ She believed that Clarke wanted that too. Lexa knew that she wanted something even more permanent than just living together but her energy right now had to be spent getting better. Clarke had wanted them to wait to have sex again till Lexa was more healed up and Lexa wanted to be in a position where she would be an equal partner and provider in their relationship. Then she would feel worthy enough to ask Clarke to marry her.

Lexa looked at her watch and realized she had been sitting there for forty-five minutes and it was a little after 5pm. She took out her phone and sent a text to Clarke to let her know she was on her way home. _Maybe someday when I say the word home that it truly will be our home together._

 

Lexa was met at the door by Max. He tolerated a few scratches on the head before he wanted to head outside. _Clarke must still be in her room sketching_. Lexa walked back outside with Max so she could watch him while he found a place to go to the bathroom. Lexa slowly lowered herself down on the step where she could rest and watch Max run around the front yard.

“I thought I heard you come in.” Clarke came out of the front door and lowered herself onto a step so she could sit behind Lexa. Clarke stretched her legs out on both sides of Lexa and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and snuggled into her back.

“Max needed to go out.” Lexa reached up with her right hand and ran her thumb along Clarke’s forearm where it crossed in front of her chest. “How was sketching?”

“I didn’t get much chance to sketch much. My cousin Vesta called.”

“I don’t recall you mentioning her before.” Lexa watched as Max rolled around in the grass _. We will need to give him a bath soon._

“She lives in Tennessee and I only get to see her about once a year. She is a second cousin on my mom’s side.”

“Is she coming for Betty and Alice’s wedding?”

“Yes, her and the kids. She has four. Her oldest, Angela is twenty and has a newborn. Then there is Ryan who is eight. Billy’s is six and Becky is four.”

“That is quite and age difference.”

“Vesta was twenty when she had her first baby. She calls Angela’s father the sperm donor.” Clarke remembered one time she may have referred to him as Steve but that was only once. He wasn’t in Angela’s life. “She waited till later to have the other three but has since gotten a divorce.”

Lexa reached down and ran her fingers lightly along Clarke’s left shin, then squeezed her knee. “So I get to me the majority of your family, huh?”

“All those that can make it and who are willing to come to a same sex wedding.” Clarke’s breath felt warm against Lexa’s ear. “Unfortunately there are members of my family who won’t come to the wedding.”

_If we get married then they won’t come to ours either._ Lexa hoped that wouldn’t disappoint Clarke too much. She had some cousins and aunts who she didn’t really talk to. _I’m sure Aunt Denise did her best to tell them how much of an awful person she was._ If she and Clarke were to get married there would be few people on her side of the aisle. “I’m sure better would tell them something like fuck off.”

Clarke laughed. “Very true.”

Max came over to them with his tennis ball. Clarke threw the ball a couple of times to him, but not too hard. Her yard was small and she didn’t want Max to have to chase the ball out into the streets. “So how was your first session?” Clarke asked tossing the ball over near a tree and Max scampered over to get it.

“It went fine. We went over my information and why I was seeking counseling. I told her about the nightmare I had. She is not concerned about it unless I start having them a lot. Right now she thinks I’m having a normal response to stress but time will tell. I go back next week. I was hoping that I could go twice a week and get it done sooner.” She took the tennis ball that Max dropped into her hand and handed that back to Clarke to throw. “But she is booked and really wanted me to take more time between the sessions. I was able to make an appointment every week for the next five weeks.” Lexa tilted her head back till she could see Clarke’s face. “I already have homework.”

“What does she want you to do?”

“Do some writing.” Lexa faced forward again. “Keep track of when I think about what happened. What I’m thinking and feeling at the time.”

“So she is checking for reoccurring thoughts and emotions.”

“Yes, and in a position where if I really want to explore those thoughts and feelings I can in the writing which we will get to dig into that next week.” Lexa felt her stomach protested it being empty. It had been five hours since she ate anything. “I think my stomach is telling me that it’s time I feed it.”

Clarke patted Lexa’s shoulder and scooted back on the step and went to stand. She reached down a hand to help Lexa up. “Come on Max. Time to go in.” Clarke opened the door and Max headed inside followed by Clarke and Lexa.

“So I got this to start keeping track of everything.” She picked up the notebook that she had sat on an end table. “So you might see me writing frantically in it.”

“If it helps you in any way I’m for it babe.” Clarke reached into the refrigerator and started pulling out things to make dinner. “Do you like the counselor?”

“She seems nice.” Lexa got Max’s treat for him. “Do you think we should try giving Max a bath?”

“You better let me do it. I don’t want you to irritate your ribs.”

“Okay, I will sit there and watch but remember he likes to play in the water.”

“I remember.” Clarke had gotten soaked the last time. Their normally calm boy became a big spaz in water. _It was so funny._ “So we will do that after dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Lexa was looking forward to seeing Clarke in a wet t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great day for those in the USA who were waiting for the Supreme Court decision.


	64. Chapter 64

 

 

Clarke woke up a few minutes before her alarm was to go off for her to get ready to go to work. Lifting the covers up off herself she quietly got up out of bed. Lexa was still sleeping and as far as Clarke knew she had a nightmare free night _. If she woke up she did so quietly._ Clarke didn’t hear or feel her get up so she thought that Lexa had slept the whole night through.

Opening her dresser she grabbing her clothes for work then Clarke headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready. When she was done she walked back into the bedroom. Lexa was still sleeping on her side. She had the covers pulled up all the way to just under her chin. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. Clarke smiled to herself as she headed out into the living room.

“Hey Max. How is my boy? Ready to go out?” Clarke unlocked the front door and stepped outside with Max. It was just starting to get daylight and the day already felt like it was going to be a hot. By the time she got back inside with Max Clarke’s shift was already sticking to her.

Clarke grabbed a few things to take with her to work. Most days they took turns cooking at the fire department but Clarke liked to take some of her own things to nibble on throughout the day. She stuffed a few granola bars in the side pockets of her pants, got Max some breakfast then wrote a note for Lexa. Grabbing her keys she headed out the door and headed to work.

 

Lexa woke up and with her eyes still closed she reached over to Clarke’s side of the bed. Finding it empty she opened her eyes. It was much later in the morning than she though. The early morning light was coming in through the windows and Lexa knew that Clarke had left for work some time ago.

Lexa slowly got up and headed out to the living room. Max saw her and got up to greet her. “Hi Max.” Lexa lowered herself down to one knew so she could pet him. She laughed as he tried to lick her face. Getting back up she went into the kitchen where she saw the note Clarke left her.

“My most Precious, You looked so peaceful this morning and I didn’t want to wake you. I will be thinking about you today while I’m at work. I will miss you terribly. Hope your day goes well and you will be thinking of me too. Love, Clarke.

“Your other mommy is such a sweetie Max.” Lexa set the note back on the counter and looked for something to eat for breakfast. She would text Clarke but later, the growling in her stomach told her she needed to eat something first.

“Let me get something to eat and text Clarke then I will take you for a walk.” Lexa said to Max. “Maybe today we go past Cypress Street.” Cypress was a few more blocks past the spot that Lexa and Clarke had walked to the last time. Lexa was trying to gradually increase her distance and she would see how she felt after coming back. _Hmm and omelet sounds good._

 

Clarke and Bellamy were inside the burning house as they searched for a six year old girl. The fire call came in two hours after Clarke clocked in for duty and when they got to the scene the dad was inside trying find the girl through the smoke. The mother had explained that when they noticed the fire they woke up all their kids and they thought that everyone came out but when they were safely free from the burning building they notice that their daughter Susie wasn’t with them. Bellamy and Clarke made entry right away, they found the father just inside, bent over his knees, coughing and trying to breath. They sent him out and Wick half carried him a safe distance from the house. Everyone else was working on getting the hoses off the trucks and directing the water to the flames.

Clarke’s SCBA mask allowed her to breathe and kept the smoke out of her eyes but the visibility through the face mask wasn’t the greatest. Clarke could feel the heat and see the flames as they moved past the kitchen. They searched room to room, checked underneath the beds and the closets. Inside the bathroom and behind shower curtain. Clarke knew most of the time if they had to go in to get an adult out that they were usually found by doors or windows. They were trying to get out. With a child they often would go run and hide.

Clarke and Bellamy went into the last bedroom and while Bellamy looked under the bed she opened up the closet door and found the six year old girl sitting on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face as she held a little puppy up to her chest. Clarke bent down towards the girl. “We’re going to get you out of here.” What she said through her mask sometimes came out garbled but the little girl seemed to know what she meant and allowed herself to be picked up. Bellamy radioed out that they had the little girl and were coming out.

Clarke carried the girl out to the fire truck and handed her off to Raven who started checking the little girl out and covered her face with an oxygen mask. The parents and siblings rushed over to be with the little girl as she was being checked out.

“Why didn’t you come out with us Susie? I was so scared.” The little girl’s mother hugged her.

“Corky ran away. I had to go get him.” Susie explained. “I couldn’t leave him in there.” She still had the dog clutched to her chest.

“How about you let me check on Corky while Raven makes sure you’re okay?” Octavia asked.

“Do you promise to give him back?” Susie wasn’t going to give up her puppy unless Octavia promised.

“I promise. I just want to make sure he is okay.” Octavia took the dog when Susie handed it to her.

The fire had been contained to the kitchen and in a short amount of time the fire was out. The home would need some major clean up and the kitchen remodel but it wasn’t a total loss.

 

Lexa stared at the notebook on the coffee table. Moments before her thoughts had turned to the shooting and she knew that she was supposed to write about it. Put into her own words what she thought and how it made her feel but her first thought was to suppress it. To bury those thoughts and feelings so deep and move on and do whatever it was she needed to do at the time. _But this is what I need to do_. So she pulled the notebook forward and picked up a pen and started writing.

She remembered the threats that Finn was making about what he wanted to do to Clarke and to her. It had made her furious at the time and how she had tightened her grip on her gun and how her jaw had clenched so tight at hearing his words. That moments ago when she thought of them again she felt a wave of anger wash over her. She could feel her heart pound and she wanted to hit something. Then she wrote down how it felt to feel like that, the anger and wanting to hit something, but in her mind she would have been punching Finn in his face. To feel his nose break under her fist. How those feelings of enjoying the harm that she would do to him scared her.

She didn’t like the idea that at that time she would have enjoyed making him suffer. He was guilty of many crimes and had threatened more violence that Lexa believed given the chance he would do it. Violence towards her and Clarke. It had made her angry, still made her angry when she thought about it. Still he was dead at her hands and that wasn’t sitting well with her even though it was in self-defense. Lexa include all of her thoughts and feelings regarding that in her first entry. She closed the notebook and sat back on the couch. Max came over and jumped up on the couch to lie next to her.

“Hey buddy. How are you doing?” Lexa scratched Max’s ears. She heard Max groan at the attention. “I wonder how Clarke’s shift is going.” Lexa had texted with her earlier before she went on her walk. Clarke had to go on a call so their conversation had been cut short. “You know Max. I know I’m supposed to be resting and all, and it is good for me to do it I suppose, but no one said how boring it would be.” Max gave her a big puppy dog yawn. “Yeah that is it exactly.” Lexa reached for the TV remote, trying not to disturb Max’s position next to her too much. She turned on the TV to see what was on.

 

“You know there are Christmas movies on in July, what the hell?” Clarke read the text that Lexa had sent her. She laughed and typed back. “You have never heard of Christmas in July?”

“Yes, I’ve heard of it but this is the first time I’ve seen Christmas movies on TV. Granted I don’t usually watch a lot of TV.”

“Take a drive out to the Krieger Car Lot. They have a huge inflatable Santa and have ‘Christmas’ sales on their vehicles.”

“Yes, I’ve seen it. Most of the time it doesn’t stay up and it looks like Santa is sleeping.”

“What have you done for Christmas in the past?” Clarke typed into her phone. She smiled at Raven who came into the break room and sat on the couch opposite her.

“Since my parent’s died I went over to Gus and Harvey’s the first year. Last year I was on my own and didn’t do anything.”

“Care if I turn on the TV Clarke?” Raven asked.

“No, go ahead.” Clarke read Lexa’s message and began typing back. “I’m sorry honey that sucked that you spent the holiday by yourself. This year will be different. You can come with me to my parents. We do the whole big thing with the tree, food and gifts. As you know mom loves the holidays and we will have a lot of fun.”

“I would love that. Thanks.”

The holidays were still a long ways off but she was looking forward to spending them with Lexa and hopefully she got to spend many years of looking forward to the holidays with Lexa.

There was an early morning fire that took several hours to put out and Clarke’s shift went over an hour. Rather than getting cleaned up at the fire station she came home. It felt good coming into the air conditioning of her house from outside. She was tired, dirty and worn out from getting woken up at 2 am. The fire they thought was another case of arson, similar to some other fires they had before. Max woke up when she came inside so Clarke took him out quickly and when he was done she made her way to the bathroom. Stripping she threw her clothes into the laundry basket and climbed into the shower. The water felt good on her tired muscles and she couldn’t help but groan.

Lexa heard the groan as she came into the bathroom. “Hey honey. You’re finally home.” She pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet.

Clarke opened up the shower door to look at Lexa. Water dripped down her face and body. “Yeah, we had a fire that took us longer to take care off. How are you?”

“Okay. I plan on heading back to bed. You coming in?” Without her glasses on Lexa couldn’t see Clarke as clear as she wanted to at the moment.

Clarke smiled at Lexa who looked to be about half asleep. “Yes, just let me finish up and I will be in.” Clarke shut the shower door and was getting ready to put some shampoo in her hair when Lexa opened the shower door starting Clarke. “Lexa?”

“Just one thing before you continue.” Lexa reached in and put her hand behind Clarke’s neck to draw her in closer. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. “Thank you. I needed that.” Lexa smiled at Clarke. “You may proceed.” She lightly laughed as she shut the shower door.

Clarke stood in the shower for several seconds with a smile on her face _. I needed that too._ She reached up for the shampoo bottle and proceeded to continue with her shower.

Lexa made her way back to the bedroom and crawled in. She was sleepy but wanted to wait for Clarke to come in. She dosed off but woke back up when Clarke came to bed and laid next to her.

Lexa reached out and put her hand on Clarke’s hip. “Rough night?”

“About the usual.” Clarke yawned. “God, it feels so good to lay down.” Clarke moved closer so she could cuddle with Lexa.

Lexa moved back on her back so Clarke could rest her head against her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around Clarke’s back to hold her close. She felt Clarke put her hand down on her left thigh. Clarke was close but not close enough that it hurt Lexa’s side. “Want to talk about it?”

“We rescued a girl and her puppy from a fire today. Then there was an accident involving a motorcycle and a tractor.”

“You mean like a tractor _tractor_? Ones that farmers use?”

“Yes. We thing the guy on the motorcycle thought he could get past the tractor in time to beat an oncoming car. He didn’t make it.”

“That is too bad.” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s shoulder where her hand rested.

“Then we had this huge fire this morning. Fire Marshall thinks there is a pattern and we have a serial arsonist on our hands.”

“Hope they catch the guy soon. You guys certainly don’t need that.” Lexa took a deep breath. Clarke’s fingers were moving lightly against her thigh. “What you are doing feels really good.”

Clarke’s fingers still momentarily. “I agree, is it okay?”

“Yes, I like it when you touch me. I hate that we have to be so careful.” Lexa had written down earlier in her notebook about the thoughts she had and the frustration she felt at being injured. Because of getting shot she wasn’t able to work, run or make love with Clarke. Even lying this close they had to be careful and Lexa missed the intimacy of them being completely cuddled up next to each other.

Slowing Clarke’s fingers started moving again. “I know but it won’t be forever.” She kissed Lexa’s chest. “How was your day today?” Clarke yawned.

“How about I tell you about it later love? I think we are both ready to go to sleep again.

“Okay babe. I love you.” Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, over 200,000 words. I can't believe it.


	65. Chapter 65

 

Three weeks later-

 

“I can’t believe grandma’s wedding is next week end.” Clarke was leaning back on a bench at the dog park with Lexa sitting next to her. Gus and Harvey were sitting down next to a tree. Sadie and Max had run off and were playing with other dogs all within the range of the eyes of their human family members.

“They didn’t have a long engagement but your right. It does feel like it’s arrived quickly.” Gus said as he played with a blade of grass on the ground.

Lexa smiled at her two friends. They were sitting on the ground holding hands and Lexa always thought it was cute when she saw them show affection. “Sounds like it will be quite a crowd with both Betty and Alice’s family there.”

“I’m just glad they decided to move it inside. I really like Betty’s place and her yard is lovely but with this heat we are having right now it would be really uncomfortable being outside.” Gus said.

“Grandma’s house is big but I don’t think they anticipated the amount of people who wanted to come so I’m glad they moved it to the country club and it’s a really nice facility.”

“They will still get to be married outside if the weather is nice. I think that is what Betty cared more about.” Lexa said.

“Then we can all move back into the air conditioned club house and not have to worry about getting eaten by gnats.” Clarke said squeezing Lexa’s thigh.

“So Gus how are things at the park?” Lexa had avoided asking these last few weeks she had been off and instead focused on healing so she was ready when she could go back to work but she had been curious about how things were going.

“Only thing really interesting was Indra had to call the Sheriff the other day. Some young kids came into the park, pitched a tent illegally and started to have a huge party. When Indra drove by and their campsite wasn’t on her list of campsites being used she went to go talk to them and they got a little mouthy with her so she call the sheriff to remove them.”

“And they lived?” Lexa teased Gus. She didn’t think Indra would have hurt them but she was sure they got a good talking to.

“Yeah but I’m sure a few of them would have wished they were dead after she lectured them.” Gus and Lexa laughed. They knew how hot headed their coworker could be.

Clarke looked at her watch. “Well guys we need to get going. It was great to see you and I’m sure Max and Sadie had a lot of fun.”

“We will see you at the wedding if not before. Lexa, sounds like you are making some good strides in your recovery. Keep it up. I want to see you back to work in a couple of weeks.”

“Will do Gus.” Lexa shook the big guy’s hand. “See you later.”

As they collected Max Lexa thought about the progress she had made in the last three weeks. Her stiches had been removed from her side, she wasn’t taking any more pain medication and she was walking further and further. When she took a deep breath she hardly felt any pain. She had been doing what her counselor was suggesting she do and they had some really good conversations about her feelings and Dr. Vesey had given her some things to think about. Mainly that it wasn’t good for her to try and suppress her feelings and go about doing everything alone. It would be easier on her to let herself feel her emotions, even if it scared her or made her cry. It was through feeling the pain and getting through it where a person would find their most personal growth. She spent a few nights wrapped up in Clarke’s arms talking about how she felt about what had happened on Mt. Weather and she had met Gus for lunch once. Dr. Vesey suggested she seek out one or two people who would be a good support system for her and try not to have her life be all about work. For their next session she asked Lexa to think about five community organizations that she could get involved with. She wasn’t going to be forced to join them, but to seek information about them. Dr. Vesey encouraged her to develop a few more intersect and hobbies in her life so if something happened and she lost one, for instance her job, she would still have those other interests and it would be less devastating . She had her continue to write in the notebook but since the first week she had less and less to put into it and for them to discuss.

“How about I drop you off at the store and I’ll go grab grandma’s camper? By the time I get that hooked up and back you should be done getting the stuff on the list.” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Okay, that sound good.” When Clarke pulled up in front of the store Lexa took off her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Clarke before she got out of the truck. “See you soon.”

Clarke and Lexa had decided that it would be a good time to get away even though it wasn’t the weekend yet. Clarke had her two days off and Lexa was still off from work so they thought why not take out Betty’s camper. Clarke had called her grandmother who said they could take it. The next few days were supposed to be mild temperatures and Lexa couldn’t wait to get out and enjoy the weather.

With Betty’s camper they would have a stove and microwave that they could use but Lexa still got stuff to make s’mores. She also got some chicken, steak, hotdogs, bacon and hamburgers that she could grill over the fire. Going to the dairy section she picked up some eggs, milk orange juice and cheese. On her way to the produce she picked up a small bag of dog food and treats for Max. Buns for the hotdogs and hamburgers as well as the condiments they would need. At the produce aisle she got some potatoes, lettuce, tomatoes, apples, bananas and some sweet corn that had already been shucked. She knew that she got more than what they probably would need for the weekend but what they didn’t eat they could take back to Clarke’s.

Lexa got a text from Clarke saying that she was out in the parking lot as Lexa was paying for their groceries. She pushed the cart outside and looked for Clarke which wasn’t hard to spot her with Betty’s camper attached to the back of Clarke’s truck. Pushing the cart over Clarke go out of her truck to help Lexa load.

“Perfect timing.” Lexa said as she stopped by Clarke’s back door.

“It didn’t take long to get it hooked up to the truck and grandma showed me where they keep the extra blankets when it gets cold. She also assured me that they changed the sheets from the last time they used the camper.” Clarke took the bag that was handed to her. “Max, stay out of the bags.”

Lexa nodded. “Fresh sheets are nice.” She looked over to Max who was looking at the bags being put in the back seat with interest but he wasn’t making any move to get into them.

“Anything in the cabinets she said we could use if we wanted.” Clarke took the last bag that was handed to her and Lexa went to put her cart with a row of others in the cart corral a few spaced down from where Clarke parked.

Lexa got into the truck and Clarke pulled out of the parking lot. Clarke’s hand was resting on the gear shifter and she reached over and hooked her pinky with Clarke’s. “I’m really glad we are getting away for a little bit.”

Clarke looked over at Lexa and smiled. “Me too honey. I know that you have been bored sitting at home mostly and work has been super busy for me. I’m glad we can do something a little different.”

Clarke drove them just outside of town where there was a little camping area. It had electrical hookups but not modern bathrooms. Clarke was glad that they had her grandma’s camper. The shower and bathroom were not huge but it was better than sitting in what was maybe one step above a porta potty. There were also no showers there. Clarke drove across the rail road tracks and around the small road till they found their reserved spot which was right across the road from the river. She carefully backed the camper onto the concrete slab and parked.

Clarke and Lexa got out of the truck and worked on getting the camper set up and unhooked from Clarke’s truck. Once all of that was taken care of Lexa let Max out of the back seat. He jumped down and started exploring the new area. They grabbed their bags and the groceries then walked to the door of the camper. Clarke unlocked it and they went inside and sat their stuff on the kitchen table.

“Let me go get the electricity hooked up.” Clarke left the camper.

Lexa picked up their bags and walked towards the back of the camper. Three steps up and she was in the bedroom. It amazed her that how nice these campers could be. Instead of sleeping on a double air mattress they would get to sleep on a real queen sized bed. Setting their bags on a small dresser she headed back towards the kitchen and living area. She heard the refrigerator come on as she passed it and began emptying the bags.

Clarke came back inside of the camper. “It shouldn’t take long for the fridge to get cold.” Clarke grabbed a bag and started helping Lexa.

“Where was Max while you were out there?”

“He found a nice comfy spot in the shade under that tree. I think he is good for a few minutes.”

They got everything put away then took a seat on the leather couch. There were two matching chairs across from them.

“This is so nice.” Clarke ran her hand along the leather couch.

“Yes it is and it has a very nice bathroom too so you will be happy.” Lexa smiled fondly at Clarke.

Clarke laughed. “Yeah that is important to me”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Well we did come out here to enjoy nature and while it’s great inside here I think we should head outside for a bit. Get our chairs set up and get the wood for our fire later.”

“Sounds good and I want to also go over and look at the river some.”

“You know the bike trail comes down through here from town?” Clarke stood up with Lexa and they exited. “It’s not too far from the water’s edge.”

“Yes, I did know that. I haven’t jogged down this far but I’ve taken the bike trail before down along the river a couple of times.”

They got everything set up and sat in their chairs facing the water when they were done. They could see the current as it moved downriver and the birds chirping in the trees around them. Max was asleep in the shade. It was quiet and peaceful.

Lexa looked over at Clarke who had her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She appeared to be enjoying the light breeze and the quiet. Lexa was enjoying it too but right now she was enjoying sitting there and looking at Clarke and feeling the love that she felt wash over her and she smiled. She was so happy at this moment.

Clarke leaned her head forward and looked at Lexa who was looking at her with this silly smile. “What?”

“Nothing, I just really love you.” Lexa’s smile widened and she shrugged one shoulder.

“I love you too baby. How are you doing?” Clarke reached over and put her hand on Lexa’s arm.

“I’m great. How are you?”

“Just enjoying it out here and being next to you.” Clarke’s thumb stroked along Lexa’s arm.

“I enjoy it too.” Lexa closed her eyes as she savored Clarke’s touch.

“You wanted to go over and look at the water earlier. Are you ready to do that?”

“Yeah.” Lexa got up out of the chair with very little difficulty and no pain. _That’s good because sometimes getting out of those chairs is a bitch even when I’m 100 percent. ._ She reached for Clarke’s hand and they walked over to the edge of the river. Max trailed behind having detected their movement and woken up.

Max went to the water’s edge to check it out and he patted at the small amount of ebb and flow that the water was doing against the shore.

“Max stay out of the water.” Lexa called over to him. Max looked at her and stepped back from the water a little bit but still continued to explore along its edge. She took a seat on the table part of a picnic table while Clarke sat on the seat between her legs. “I know he likes the water but I just don’t want a wet stinky dog this weekend and I don’t want to try and give him a bath in your grandma’s camper tub it’s nice but would still be pretty tight.”

“I know honey.” Clarke settled back. “He will stay out of the water, he is a good boy.”

“Yes, he is.” Lexa reached down and began playing with the strands of Clarke’s hair. “I love how soft and thick your hair is.”

“I think your hair is thicker than mine and I love what you’re doing.”

“I like it too.” Lexa left Clarke’s hair alone to start massaging her shoulders. She listened to Clarke groan quietly as her eyes gazed out over the water. “If you could pick your ideal place to live where would it be?”

“You mean like Country, State or town vs. country? By the way you can never stop doing what you’re doing right now.”

Lexa laughed. “Like this do you? Umm…anywhere. What would be your ideal place?”

“I’ve always wanted a place like my grandma’s. Nice wide open space, not too close to town but not too far way. Within the thirty minutes I have to be to get to work. So yeah I would want to stay here. Where things are familiar and my family is close by but if I could pick a place I would say out in the country. _Why all the questions hon?_

“Would you want a big house?”

“Almost any house right now would be bigger than mine.” Clarke laughed. “But ideally something with lots of bedrooms. You know for the hypothetical kids we are going to have.”

“So then hypothetically we wouldn’t be able to stay at your place forever or the ranger station either.”

“Hmm, no. Not ideally.” _We would have to get a bigger place._

Lexa nodded. “But for right now it would work?”

Clarke felt her heart start to beat faster. “It’s been working this past month don’t you think?” Clarke had enjoyed having Lexa there when she got home.

“Yes.” Lexa swallowed and took a deep breath. Her hands stilled on Clarke’s shoulders. “So, I was wondering…I’ve enjoyed this past month being with you at your place…and umm…I…I’m don’t want to go back to what we had done before…the staying at separate places and spending a weekend or a few days here and there together…” Lexa swallowed. “So I’m asking…if you would like to live together…I mean really live together.”

Clarke stood up and turned around. She saw the wary look Lexa was giving her as she faced her. Clarke’s lips spread into a smile. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that since before you got hurt.” Clarke reached out and took Lexa’s hand. “I don’t want to go back to the way things had been before either. I want us to live together too.

“Really?” Lexa felt relieved and she smiled. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. Trying to think about how to ask you.”

“Me too and I was waiting till you got better to bring it up again.” Clarke kept ahold of Lexa’s hand as she moved off the picnic table and once Lexa was standing up she wrapped her arms around Lexa in a hug. They stood there for several moments and then Clarke pulled back and pressed her lips to Lexa’s.

Lexa’s green eyes looked deeply into Clarke’s when the kissed ended. “I didn’t want to wait anymore to ask. I was going to ask before I got hurt and then I had to get better and I am.” Lexa smiled tenderly at Clarke. “I didn’t want to wait anymore.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I would have mentioned it probably in a few more weeks.” Clarke laughed. “I’d probably begged you not to leave when you were able to go back to work.”

“You wouldn’t have had to beg. I wouldn’t have wanted to leave.” Lexa pulled Clarke in for another hug and enjoyed how it felt to have Clarke in her arms and grateful that she was around to be able to take another step in their relationship.

“So what do you think? Live at the ranger station for now? It has more room than my house does.” Clarke asked.

“I agree, for now it does seem to be the best option. So when do we want to do this?”

“Let me talk to some of my friends, see if any of them would be available with their trucks. I can go through my stuff and put in storage what we don’t need for now. So…” Clarke brow wrinkled in though. “Sometime later this month or early September?”

“Sounds great and I can see if Gus and Harvey can help too.”

“I don’t have a whole bunch of stuff but the more people we have the faster it will go.” Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s lower waist. “So beautiful, are you hungry yet?”

“Very.” _Yay she is going to move in. Doing a mental happy dance right now._

“How about we get a good fire going and get those steaks on?” Clarke took Lexa’s hand as they walked back over to their campsite. _If I would have had grandma’s ring with me I would have proposed right then. I need to look at my calendar and see what days I’m off after grandma’s wedding. Then I’ll ask Lexa out on a date, wine and dine her then see if she will agree to be my wife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another step forward


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature rating for the following

“Did you ever catch fire flies when you were younger?” Lexa asked Clarke. Lexa was leaning back in her chair. Her feet were propped up on a large piece of wood that they got for the fire but for now it served as a foot stool. She was looking around in the darkened campground watching the little lights from the fire flies blink on and off.

Clarke laughed. “Yeah I would chase them around and try to catch them. I would cup them in my hand and then open my hands up a little bit to see them light up.”

“Me too, or try to see how many I could catch in a jar. I wanted to see how bright it would get. Then I would let them go.”

Max made a groaning sound and they both looked over at him. “Think he is dreaming about turtles?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know but it was so funny how he spazed out over that turtle.”

“It was very funny.” Clarke agreed.

After dinner they had decided to take a little walk along the bike path. About a quarter of a mile down the path they came upon a turtle making its way towards the water. Max, who hadn’t been on a leash rushed over to it to check it out. The turtle pulled itself in his shell as Max circled it. When the turtle would slowly come out of its shell Max barked at it and bounced on his legs excitedly around it. He would then nudge it with his nose. Whenever he would get close to it the turtle would go back in its shell. After Lexa and Clarke had laughed at his antics they got him away from the turtle so it could continue on its way and they kept going on their walk. On the way back the turtle wasn’t there so they assumed it had made its way to the river.

“It was probably Max’s first time seeing one. I’m glad it wasn’t a snapping turtle. I don’t think he would have liked that experience.” Lexa said. _They can be nasty_.

Clarke slapped at a mosquito that landed on her arm. “I think I’m ready to go inside. I’m starting to be a bug smorgasbord.”

“Okay, you go ahead and take Max in and I will take care of the fire.” Lexa stood up and went to go spread the wood out.

“Come on Max. Time to go inside.” Max stood up and stretch and slowly walked over to Clarke. Clarke opened the camper door and Max was able to jump up inside the camper. Max’s doggie bed sat in the corner and he went over to it and laid back down again. “You got all wore out today didn’t you puppy?”

Lexa opened the door a few minutes later and came inside the camper. “Fire should die out soon.” She closed and locked the door. She smiled seeing Max all comfortable on his doggie bed as she walked to the refrigerator and got out a bottled water and stood next to Clarke.

Clarke put down her own bottle of water. “I think I’m going to take a quick shower. Would you like to watch a movie in the bedroom when I’m done?”

“Yes. I’ll get everything turned off out here and meet you back there.”

Clarke headed towards the back of the camper and took off her clothes on the way. Lexa stared after her till she disappeared into the little bathroom. _God she is going to kill me._ Lexa checked to make sure Max had plenty of water and that the door was locked. She turned off the interior lights as she made her way to the back of the camper. She could hear the water running as she passed the bathroom. Lexa climbed up the three small steps and opened the door to the bedroom. Going over to the bag that she had put on the bed earlier she pulled out a tank top. She stripped out of her clothes and with only the tank top and her underwear on she took out her contacts and put her glasses on. Opening the cabinet door she looked to see what movies Betty and Alice had. Several titles were old classic movies and romantic comedies of the 80s. All of the Aliens movies. _Someone likes Sigourney Weaver and wow, yeah I shouldn’t be surprised that Betty and Alice would have some porn in here_. Lexa shook her head and kept looking. She pulled out a title called It’s in the Water and looked at the back. _This looks interesting. I wonder if Clarke has seen it._

Clarke came into the bedroom wrapped in a towel “You know for a camper shower that wasn’t too bad.” She closed the bedroom door but leaving it open a crack.

“Feel better?” Lexa’s gaze travelled over the toweled form in front of her.

“Yep, all nice and clean. What movie do you have there?” Clarke asked. She removed the towel and got in her bag and took out a tank top and some underwear.

Lexa’s mind momentarily drew a blank while she watched Clarke put on what she was going to wear to bed. Then she remembered the question and movie in her hand. “Umm…It’s called It’s in the Water. Have you seen it?”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, it’s a cute movie. Do you want to watch it?”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing it. I thought it looked cute too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Clarke climbed up onto the bed and pulled the pillows out from under the covers and placed them against the headboard of the bed then leaned her back into them. She spread her legs so Lexa would have some room. “Come here and sit in front of me. We can cuddle while we watch the movie.”

Lexa had loaded the movie and brought the remotes with her and settled herself between Clarke’s legs. Clarke’s arms wrapped around her waist and her hair was moved off to the side so Clarke could rest her chin on her shoulder. Lexa turned on the TV and pressed play as she relaxed into Clarke’s body behind her.

During the movie Clarke’s hands started to rub along Lexa’s abdomen and it felt really good to Clarke to be touching her. They had been so careful not to do anything that would hurt Lexa’s ribs further and that included being careful with how they cuddled with each other. Clarke missed it. She missed sleeping with her arm wrapped around Lexa at night and having Lexa sitting or lying in front of her like she was now, her back pressed into Clarke’s chest. It felt wonderful to have Lexa cuddled up with her again.

“You rubbing my stomach feels really good.” Lexa’s hands rested on Clarke’s knees. The movement of Clarke’s fingers on her stomach did feel good and were very distracting. It had been a long time since they were this close with so few clothes on.

“I think it feels really good too. I’ve missed having you be this close.” Clarke lowered her lips and planted a kiss on Lexa’s shoulder _. I want you so much but I don’t want to hurt you._

“I missed it too, sucked being hurt but I’m all better now.” Lexa’s eyes had closed. The movie forgotten.

“Are you really?” Clarke asked seriously. “All better?” It had been about five weeks since Lexa had been shot. Clarke knew that she stopped taking her pain medication and couldn’t remember exactly when Lexa had said her ribs hurt her last. Maybe five weeks was enough.

“Yes.” Lexa groaned as she felt all the sensations Clarke’s touch was producing in her. “Honey can we skip the last week? Please…I want you to touch me so much right now.”

“Oh Lexa.” Responding to the plea in Lexa’s voice Clarke cupped both of Lexa’s breasts through her shirt and began squeezing and rubbing. She heard Lexa whimper and felt her pushed back into her as she fondled Lexa’s breasts. Clarke felt Lexa’s nipples grown hard against the palms of her hands as she massaged Lexa’s breasts. “Do you like this, because honey I really like this.”

“Uh huh.” Lexa could feel Clarke’s hot breath against her ear and her head flung back onto Clarke’s shoulder as Clarke persistently touched her breasts. “Oh god.” Lexa cried out as Clarke’s right hand had moved from her breast and slipped down the waistband of her panties and immediately started stroking along her clitoris.

“Oh sweetie, you’re already so wet.” Clarke’s left hand continued to manipulate Lexa’s breast as her hand moved slowly down between Lexa’s legs.

“Saw you…naked…got all…hot.” Lexa breathing was rapid as she spoke between breaths.

Clarke placed several kissed along Lexa’s left shoulder then the side and back of her neck. She could feel Lexa’s clit become harder at the continual movement of her fingers against it. “Easy babe, no rush. Nice and slow.” Her fingers took their time moving along Lexa’s clit and she enjoyed every whimper and moan that escaped Lexa’s mouth

“Clarke…feels…amazing.”

“I can make it feel better.” Clarke whispered as she moved her hand lower and slide a single finger inside Lexa’s tight opening and as she moved her finger in and out the palm of her hand continued to bump into Lexa’s clit. “Just relax against me baby.” Clarke wrapped her left arm across Lexa’s chest and tried to keep her in place against her, not wanting Lexa to move too much. “I’ve got you honey. I’m not going to let go.”

“Don’t stop.” Lexa gasped. She could feel the pleasure rise in her because of Clarke’s hand’s nonstop movement.

“Never.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek when Lexa’s head moved to rest against Clarke’s neck. “I love you my sweet girl.” Clarke moved her hand back up so her fingers could focus on Lexa clit. She moved her fingers in a circle around the hardened flesh followed by direct strokes.

“That is…god…so…oh my god…oh my god…oh my god.” Lexa came with a shuddering cry.

“I got you honey.” Clarke held Lexa close and slowed the movement of her fingers but didn’t stop. She could feel Lexa’s clit pulse against her fingers.

Lexa’s breathing was heavy and she could still feel a pressure between her legs from Clarke’s slow deliberate movements against her clit. Moments later she was shaking again against Clarke as another orgasm overcame her. “God, Clarke.”

Clarke could feel Lexa come on her hand and she kept her hand in place till the throbbing of Lexa’s clit stopped, then she removed her hand from Lexa’s panties and wrapped both arms around her. She kissed Lexa’s shoulder and carefully moved out from behind her and slowly lowered her down to the bed. “How are you doing?” Concerned blue eyes searched Lexa’s face.

Lexa intense gaze met Clarke’s own. “I’m good…I just don’t think I can form too many coherent sentences right now.”

Clarke smiled gently as she lowered herself on the bed and pushed up the hem of Lexa’s shirt. “Everything okay here?” Clarke asked as she kissed Lexa’s side then placed several kisses along Lexa’s ribs.

“Everything feels wonderful.” Lexa chuckled. Reaching out she ran her fingers though Clarke’s hair till Clarke moved back up beside her. The kiss Clarke gave her was soft, gentle and leaving her wanting more.

Clarke grabbed one of the pillows and helped put it underneath Lexa’s head so she was more comfortable. She then laid next to her with her head propped up on her arm. Clear blue eyes took in luminous green as Clarke looked at Lexa. “I don’t have the words to describe how I feel when I look at you. Telling you that you are beautiful and that I love you doesn’t seem to be enough.”

Lexa turned on her side and pressed into Clarke in a hug. Pulling back she met Clarke’s eyes as she propped herself up on her elbow. Reaching out she placed her hand on Clarke’s hip. “Those words sounded pretty great to me. I get it though because I feel the same way.” Lexa’s gaze traveled along Clarke’s body as her hand moved to start tracing the same path her eyes took. She glanced up at Clarke who had closed her eyes. Clarke’s lips parted slightly as her tongue came out to quickly lick her lips. Lexa’s fingers moved down along Clarke’s outer thigh then back up and along Clarke’s arm. When Lexa reached Clarke’s neck Clarke tilted her head back as Lexa’s fingers stroked along her neck and then down to dip in between the valley of Clarke’s breasts. Clarke trembled at the gentle contact. Lexa’s watched Clarke’s face as she moved her fingers out from between Clarke’s breast and with one finger she traced Clarke’s areola and nipple with the lightest of touches. Clarke’s nipple grew harder as Lexa’s finger moved back and forth over it and her breathing increased. Lexa’s hand moved down to the bottom of Clark’s tank top. “Let’s get this off.”

Clarke sat up and drew her shirt up over her head and her hair fell gently back down on her shoulders once free from the shirt. “Is this better?”

Clarke was smiling and all Lexa could do was smile back as her fingers traveled up Clarke’s inner thigh and right up along the center of Clarke’s panties. She heard and saw Clarke’s sharp intake of breath at the touch. Lexa rubbed along the wet spot of the panties as Clarke had closed her eyes and was biting her lip. Moving from that spot Lexa hooked her fingers over the end of the panties and tugged. “This too.”

Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Lexa with an expression of longing desire, a look that was mirrored in Lexa’s eyes as she made quick work of getting her underwear off. She was pushed back onto the bed diagonally as Lexa’s body and lips covered her own.

Lexa kissed Clarke for a few moments before her tongue ran over Clarke’s lower lip and then dipped into Clarke’s mouth. She groaned as Clarke’s tongue teased hers and she reached up to take Clarke’s right breast in her hand. She was straddling Clarke’s leg and using her other arm as a brace against the bed so she could kept some of her weight off Clarke. Lexa’s mouth moved to Clarke’s neck as she continued to move her hand on Clarke’s breasts. Lexa groaned when she felt Clarke’s leg tighten and move up to press against her center. Lexa leaned up and looked down at Clarke. “If you keep doing that I will come again.”

“I’m perfectly okay with that.” Clarke’s chest was heaving, her eyes intense. “I want you to.”

Lexa moved a little off of Clarke so she could take her tank top off and remove her panties. Then they laid together side by side as fingers slide past light and dark curls to the wetness inside. Lexa pressed her forehead to Clarke’s and she bit lightly at her lip as she tried to focus on bringing Clarke pleasure while simultaneously feeling her own. They both were breathing heaving and neither one knew whose groan was which as they stroked each other’s clit.

Clarke let out a long extended groan when Lexa’s fingers moved from her clit and slide inside her. Her hand stilled on Lexa’s for a second before starting to move again and she entered Lexa. As she was getting closer to coming. “Oooh Lexa…please…harder.” Clarke’s breathing was becoming ragged she was rising fast towards release as her finger pumped in and out of Lexa harder. Lexa’s own fingers were moving inside of her harder and faster.

“I’m close honey…oh god so close…I know you are too.” It took only three swipes of Lexa’s thumb across Clarke’s clit before Clarke cried out and her inner muscles clamped down on her fingers and squeeze rhythmically. She had but a moment to enjoy that fact that she brought Clarke to orgasm before she was groaning and shuddering next to Clarke.

They both laid next to each other, still side by side as they tried to catch their breath. Finally Lexa laid back on her back. “Oh my god.” She looked up at the celling and swallowed. Her mouth was so dry as she continued to try and catch her breath.

Clarke laid on her stomach, her head laying on her crossed arms as she looked at Lexa. A happy smile on was on her face. Her smile widened as Lexa’s smiling face turned to her.

“Hi.” Lexa giggled.

“Hi, yourself.” Clarke moved to her side and propped herself up on her elbow. “How are you doing?”

“Terrific, how do you feel?”

Clarke reached out to move some of Lexa’s hair out of the way. “Pretty wonderful right now. So still feeling okay, your ribs and everything.”

Lexa sat up and nodded. “Yes, I’m good.” She leaned down to kiss Clarke. “I’m going to go get some water. Would you like some too?”

“How about I come with you.” Clarke reached for her tank top and some shorts. “We should probably let Max out.”

“Good idea.” Lexa threw on her underwear and tank top and they exited the bedroom.

Max jumped up when they came out of the bedroom and moved to the door. Clarke slipped on her shoes and turning the outside spot light on she and Max went outside.

Lexa opened up the refrigerator and got the bottle of water she didn’t finish earlier and one for Clarke. She leaned against the counter as she waited for Clarke to return. Seeing the brownies that Clarke had made for dessert after dinner she went and pulled back the plastic wrap and grabbed a brownie to snack on.

Clarke was in shortly after she went out and she smiled at what she saw Lexa eating. “A little midnight snack.”

“A little I just got my brains fucked out type of snack.” Lexa offered the last bite to Clarke.

Clarke chewed the brownie as she walked over to where they put the dog treats. She grabbed one for Max and gave it to him before she went and stood in front of Lexa and pressed her against gently against the counter with a kiss. “Mmmm you taste like chocolate.”

“So do you.” Lexa smiled. “Want another brownie?”

“Yeah but I think I want some milk to go with mine.” Clarke moved to go get them two more brownies and Lexa got out the milk carton.

They stood in the kitchen and had their snack. Once again they made their way back to the bedroom after making sure the door was locked and the lights turned off. Pulling back the covers they both got into bed and Clarke cuddled up next to Lexa and put her head on her shoulder. Immediately she wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I missed doing this.” Clarke said.

“Me too. I love you.” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

 


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts off with mature rating. Then some fluffy couple stuff.

 

 

“Oh…oh yes…god Lexa.” Clarke gasped out. Her head was flung back against the pillow. One arm bent over her head and gripped the pillow while the other had a white knuckled grip on the bed sheet. Lexa was between her legs her tongue searching out and stroking all along Clarke’s clit. Just when she thought she was going to go over the edge Lexa slowed her movements then stopped. “Honey…are you stopping?” Clarke’s chest rose and fell as she looked down at Lexa curiously. _I was so close._

“No, just taking my time. I don’t want you to come too quickly.” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s stomach reassuringly.

Clarke’s head fell back on the pillow. “Oh god honey, you’re going to drive me crazy.”

“No, just make you wait a little.” With a smile Lexa moved back in position so she could lick lightly around Clarke’s clit. _I wonder how long it will take her to get close again._ Turned out it didn’t take long and Lexa backed off again. She heard Clarke whimper and as much as she wanted to continue to draw this out for Clarke who minutes before brought her to a quivering orgasm, she relented her original plan and buried her face in between Clarke’s legs and moved her to tongue with determination over Clarke’s clit. Sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth she ran her tongue rapidly over the nerves. Clarke’s hips bucked against her and she had to hold on to Clarke’s legs tighter.

“Lexa…oh yes…oh yes….” Clarke felt her orgasm tear through her and she was unable to control the shaking of her body as wave after wave of her orgasm moved through her.

Lexa felt Clarke come and slowed the movement of her tongue as she lessened the grip that she had on Clarke’s legs. Clarke’s body went limp as Lexa moved up to lay next to her. She placed kisses all along Clarke’s face then gently pressed her lips together. When she pulled back blue eyes looked contently at her.

“Wow.” Was all Clarke managed to say as she pulled Lexa down to lay against her shoulder.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist. She had to agree. _Wow_. “Not a bad way to end the day huh?”

“Nope, not at all.”

Lexa laid against Clarke and thought about how they had gotten up that morning, let Max out then made breakfast together. Their morning was spent going on another walk, this time in the opposite direction on the bike path as they gone last night. It had warmed up considerable over the night and she was concerned about how hot the cement bike trail was and how it was affected the bottom of Max’s paws. She preferred taking him on the dirt trails for his walks. The rest of the morning they spent outside watching and cooking lunch over the fire but by early afternoon it was somewhat unbearable to sit outside even in the shade. The sky was becoming overcast and it looked like it was going to rain so they went into the camper and into the air conditioning.

They watched the news and learned that it was supposed to rain and later that evening scattered thunderstorms was going to happen in their area. Lexa spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch with Clarke at one end and she had been at the other, their legs intertwined. Clarke was sketching and she had been reading a book and she would occasional put the book down and talk to Clarke as it stormed outside. Dinner was leftovers from lunch and after watching a few movies Lexa had braved the pouring rain and took Max out. Max quickly went to the bathroom but was out long enough that her clothes got pretty wet. When she came back inside the camper Clarke told her she needed to strip out of her wet clothes. After Clarke watched her start to take off her clothes Clarke decided to help her which led to touching and kissing followed by Clarke leading her to the bedroom where they ended up making love.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s upper chest. “These past few days away have been really nice.”

“Parts of it have been absolutely fantastic.” Clarke laughed as she played with Lexa’s hair.

Lexa lifted herself up on her elbow. “I will have to most definitely agree with you there.”

Clarke reached up to stroke Lexa’s cheek. “So are we telling everyone right away that we are moving in together?”

“Not too many people for me to tell so that is up to you when. I just know that if we want people to come help move we will have to tell them at some point.”

“Well yeah, we would.” Clarke smiled then took a moment to think. “Well, what do you think about this? I would like for use to have time to go through our stuff. We are combining our households and we don’t have a lot of space yet right?”

“Right.” Lexa agreed

“We go through our stuff, see where we have duplicates. We don’t need things like two microwaves or pots and pans. We keep the best ones. Either put the duplicates in storage for just in case or we donate it.”

“Same thing with TV’s and furniture?”

“Yes, is that okay?”

“Yeah, you’ve seen my place. It’s pretty bare. Maybe it won’t look so dull with your stuff there.”

Clarke’s brow furrowed “So it’s okay if I put my drawings and pictures and everything up on the walls.”

“Of course, it will brighten up the place and it will be _our_ home till we go and find something bigger.”

Clarke yawned and blinked her eyes. “Think I’m about ready to pass out on you.”

“We’ll talk more later. We should get some sleep. You have to go into work tomorrow evening.”

“Yay.” Clarke was less than enthusiastic about it almost being time for her to go back into work. She would much rather spend a few more days with Lexa.

“Love you sweetie.” Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke goodnight.

“I love you.” Clarke said when the kiss ended. Lexa had laid her head on her shoulder and she had her arm wrapped around Lexa’s and held her close. Soon they were both asleep.

 

Clarke could see the flames coming out of the side of the house as they pulled up. Everyone jumped out and Bellamy and Wick were going to make entry. There was a report of an elderly man who was still inside. As Clarke moved around to the back of the truck to start bringing hoses down there was a large flash of light and a noise that sounded like thunder but only louder. The explosion from the house knocked Clarke off her feet. She stayed down on the ground as debris from the house started raining down on everyone. Once she stopped feeling the debris hit her she slowly got to her feet.

“Is everyone okay?” Clarke walked around to check on everyone. Fortunately there were no injuries to them and Wick and Bellamy hadn’t made it across the yard yet. Everyone was shaken but fine.

Raven approached the house and made sure all the power was turned off. Clarke and her crew continued to get the hoses down to put out the fire that was still going on in the part of the house that still remained standing as well as the fire that was spreading through the shattered remains of the house.

Bellamy and Wick carefully searched through the wreckage once the area was safe. They found the old man in what they figured was the remains of the bedroom. He had either died in the explosion or from the previous fire. The medical examiner would determine the exact cause of death.

 

Raven walked by Clarke’s cubicle in the women’s sleeping room. Clarke was stretched out on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

“You okay Clarke?” Raven leaned against the cubical doorway.

“Yeah, I’m fine. How are you?”

“Good.” Raven shrugged. “You looked a little serious there.”

“Just thinking about how if we were five, ten minutes earlier to that call we had earlier we could have all been killed.”

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes, we probably would have been.”

“I was just thinking about how close we all get to dying sometimes and through making one decision or the other, luck or some type of divine intervention we make it out okay. If Lexa would have been slower or if she hadn’t been able to shoot Finn she could have been seriously injured, or worse. A matter of minutes made the difference for all of us today.”

“Yeah it is scary stuff to think about, which is why I don’t.” Raven flashed a smile. “We can’t worry about what ifs Clarke. They paralyze us.”

“I agree.” Clarke propped herself up on her elbow. “I’m just taking a moment to appreciate everything.

“Speaking of Lexa, how is she doing?” Raven saw the huge smile spread across Clarke’s face. “Well I can see someone got laid during their time off.” Raven teased. “That is probably what you were really thinking about earlier.” She laughed as Clarke threw her pillow at her.

“I don’t kiss and tell and Lexa is doing much better. She still has a few weeks off work but her counselor says she is doing really well and after the required sections she should be able to go back to work.”

“That’s good.” Raven picked up the pillow and tossed it back to Clarke. “You know, I sometimes think of what ifs. Like today. What if Bellamy and Wick had been inside when the house exploded? He would be gone and I think I would kind of miss him.”

“You two have a very strange relationship but it sounds like he is growing on you.”

“Yeah, maybe a little.” Raven smiled. “So a bunch of us are going to go get sloppy drunk tonight. You interested in coming?”

“No not tonight.” Clarke was going to have dinner with Lexa and they were going to start going through her kitchen things to see what they wanted to keep or not. “But thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem, some other time.” Raven gestured to the cubicle doorway. “Anyway I will let you get back to your meaning of life thinking or…” Raven smiled. “You’re fantasizing. See you later.”

“Bye Raven.” Clarke laid back down on the cot and looked at her phone. She had three more hours till it was time to go home. She started to type in her phone to send a text to Lexa. “What are you doing?”

“I’m at the dog park with Gus. Max and Sadie are on a doggie date.” Lexa responded.

“A doggie date? Is he being a perfect gentleman?”

“Yes and I think they are having a really good time. How are you?”

Clarke sat up and leaned against the cubical before responding to Lexa’s last message. “I’m good. Looking forward to seeing you in a few hours. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. Would you be terribly mad if I had told Gus that we are moving in together?”

Clarke shook her head and smiled. She thought she was going to be the first one to say something. When they had returned the camper to her grandmother and Alice she wanted to tell them but they were busy with final wedding preparations. She didn’t tell her coworkers because they had been so busy today. She could have told Raven a few minutes ago but hadn’t. “No, honey that is fine. We decided we would tell our friends and family when we were ready to. What did he say?”

“He is really happy for us and they will be available to help us move whenever we are ready. He also said that when we are looking to get a bigger place Harvey has a friend who is a realtor and would help us out when we are ready.”

“Good honey, maybe he can help me sell the house. Anyway tell Gus I said hi and I will talk to you later.”

“Okay, be safe.’

 

“Clarke said to tell you hi.” Lexa said as she put her phone in her back pocket.

Gus nodded as his gaze traveled over to where Sadie and Max had run off to. From where he was sitting and watching it looked like they were playing some form of tag. One would chase after the other then it seemed like they switched and then it was the other dogs turn to give chase. “So you’re really doing better?”

“Yes, I’m not in pain anymore. My side and my head is fine. I’m not ready to do the Winchester trail again any time soon but I’m good.”

“I’m really glad.” Gus crossed his arms. “You don’t know how many times I wish it was me out there with you hunting that ass down. I wish I would have shot him instead of you.”

Lexa glanced at Gus not really knowing what to say. “Why is that?”

“Because I was in the military. I’ve killed before and I’ve dealt with the demons that came along with that.”

“I have dealt with my feelings regarding shooting Finn.” Lexa insisted.

“Yeah, but I wish you didn’t have to, you know. Harvey and I, neither one of us is your father. You had a really good one, but we do look out for you like you were our daughter.”

Lexa smiled. “Yes you do and I’m really appreciate that. I am grateful to have you and Harvey in my life. I love you guys.”

“We love you too and hate to see you get hurt.” Gus admitted.

“Well I don’t plan on getting hurt anymore but you know sometimes shit happens.” Lexa shrugged.

“Yes it does and when it happens I will be there for you and I’ll bring my shovel.”

Lexa laughed. “Thanks Gus, I appreciate that.”

 

Clarke walked into her house and smelled the most amazing smell from what Lexa was making for dinner. Clarke walked into the kitchen. “What smells so wonderful?”

“Meatballs in mushroom gravy over pasta and homemade apple pie.” Lexa put her arm around Clarke who came over and gave her a hug. Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple. “I’m glad your home.”

“Me too and it looks like you have been busy.” Clarke gave Lexa one final squeeze before she let go and went to the cabinet to get the plates.

“A little but it was fun. I got the recipe for the meatballs off the internet. I hope they are good.”

Clarke reached into the silverware drawer then carried the plates over to the table. “If it tastes anything like it smells it will be awesome.”

“So anything happen at work since I last texted you?” Lexa drained the pasta and put it on a serving dish.

“We had one medical for an elderly woman who was having some problems breathing and had chest pain. She has a stent in her heart so not sure if that is the problem for her or if it is something new. Vitals were not good.”

Lexa added the meatballs and sauce to the plate and brought it over to the table. “That is too bad, I hope she is going to be okay.”

“Ice tea?” Clarke asked getting out a pitcher from the refrigerator. She saw Lexa nod so she grabbed two glasses and brought them and the pitcher to the table.

They ate dinner and after cleaning up they took Max for a walk. Once they got back to Clarke’s they looked through her pots, pans and other kitchen appliances.

“I definitely think your pot and pan set is better than mine so we should keep yours.” Clarke made a note on a page in a notebook.

“I agree and your microwave is nicer so we should keep that and my coffee maker.

Clarke tapped her pen on the notebook. “You have the four slot toaster and I agree about the coffeemaker. My blender is just some cheap thing and you have that hugely expensive one.”

“I like your silverware but my chef’s knives better.” Lexa looked around Clarke’s kitchen again. “I think we should keep both our sets of plates and bowels, our mixing bowls and while I’m thinking of it both crock pots and outdoor grills.”

Clarke wrote what Lexa was saying down So far they were pretty much in agreement. “Sometime down the road I wouldn’t mind us going and getting our own dinnerware set. Something that we both would pick out.”

“I would like that.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “I think we decided on the major kitchen things. Want to look at another room or call it a night?”

Clarke rubbed her thumb over the top of Lexa’s hand. “Oh I think I’m ready to call it a night. I can’t wait to get out of these clothes.” Clarke’s lips spread into a mischievous smile.

Lexa smiled too as she stood up. “I’ll go take care of Max, while you…”Her gaze traveled along Clarke’s body. “Go make yourself comfortable.”

“Hurry back.” Clarke called out to Lexa as she gatherer Max and headed towards the door. Clarke stood up and headed towards her bedroom, shedding her clothes as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter with be Betty and Alice's wedding. Probably won't go into much detail as far as their ceremony goes but more before the ceremony and during the reception.
> 
> May be a couple of days for the next update.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update. Kind of long but I wanted to get all of the wedding day into it.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't proof read so if there are any huge errors please excuse them.

“You are stunning.” Lexa looked at Clarke with admiration. Her eyes traveling up and down Clarke’s body.

“Thank you, you look pretty hot yourself.” She wrapped an arm around Lexa waist when she came over to stand beside her while she looked in the mirror. Clarke decided they did look pretty good all dressed up. Clarke wore a sleeveless dress which was the same color as her eyes. The neckline showed a fair amount of cleavage and the dress ended just above her knees. “I don’t usually wear a lot of make-up or do anything special with my hair but I really like the results.”

“Me too but I think your beautiful all the time with our without.” Lexa looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t wear make-up and her curly hair hung down to her breasts like it normally did when she didn’t have it up. She wore a deep red sleeveless knit V-neck shirt and black slacks.

“I think I’m all set. Are you ready?” Clarke asked Lexa as she picked up a little purse to keep her things in. _How often have you used a purse, maybe four times before?_

“I’m ready.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand as they left the house. Lexa was going to drive in case Clarke wanted to have a drink. She opened the door for Clarke and helped her in. They laughed as Clarke tried to get in the truck with the dress on.

“I’m not use to trying to do get into cars with a dress on.” Clarke laughed after she managed to get herself up in the seat as she straightened out the lower part of her dress.

“Sorry, I’m not the person to ask when it comes to how to move in them and I look at your shoes and I’m imagine twisted ankles.”

Clarke looked down at her high heeled shoes as Lexa went around and got in the truck on the driver’s side. “They are the only dress shoes I have and I imagine they will be coming off before the night is over, they always do.”

Lexa smiled as she put the truck in gear and headed towards the country club. “Since they are having the ceremony outside by one of the holes you might have to take them off while walking on the grass. I can see your heels sticking into the ground.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah you are probably right on that but another thing that crossed my mind was maybe your just trying to psych me out because when I’m wearing these shoes I’m a little taller than you.”

“Hon, I don’t care if you’re taller and the height difference isn’t much.” She glanced at Clarke and smiled. “Plus I will always be just a little taller than you.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t mind that either.” Clarke reached over to hold Lexa’s hand.

Lexa turned into the driveway that led up to the club house of the golf course. The parking lot already had several cars in it. She spotted Clarke’s grandmother’s car and her parent’s SUV. Parking near Abby and Jake’s car they got out and headed into the club house. The reception was to be held in the event hall and Lexa and Clarke had to walk down a short hallway, past the restrooms and bar. As they passed they looked into the bar area and several people where already getting drinks from the free keg.

“Well there will be some loud and obnoxious people later tonight.” Clarke said.

“There always is.”

Several of Betty or Alice’s relatives were already sitting at big circular tables throughout the room where the reception was to take place. Just inside the doorway was a guest book. Clarke signed both of their names. Looking around the room she spotted her dad.

“Do you want to sit with my parents?”

“Sure.” Lexa followed Clarke over to the table where Jake was sitting.

“Hey dad.” Clarke squeezed her father’s shoulder as she sat in a chair next to him. Lexa took a seat next to her.

“Do I know you because you sure don’t look like my kid?” Jake teased.

“Oh stop it.” Clarke smiled slapping her father’s shoulder.

“You both look nice.” Jake said.

“You look rather handsome yourself. Mom with grandma?”

“Yeah, somewhere in one of the rooms around here. Your uncle Dave is already here and three sheets to the wind. Troy said that Dave insisted on stopping at the store and getting a six pack for on the way here.”

Clarke turned to Lexa. “Remember how I just said that things were going to get loud and obnoxious. Well Uncle Dave, who is grandma’s brother usually is the one causing a bunch of trouble at things like this. Troy is his son. He likes to start trouble too.” Clarke turned back to her dad. “They are both probably in the bar.”

“Oh no doubt.” Jake poured himself more water from the pitcher that sat on the table.

Lexa looked around the room as more people showed up. The country club staff were busy setting up the buffet and setting out pitchers of lemonade and ice tea on the tables. Two DJs were setting up a sound system in the far corner of the room.

“Hey, there is Vesta.” Clarke turned to Lexa. “Come on I’d like you to meet her.”

“Okay.” Lexa stood and followed Clarke over to a tall woman who stood next to an equally tall younger woman holding a baby carrier and three shorter children.

“Lexa I would like you to meet Vesta.”

“Hello” Vesta and Lexa both said to each other.

Clarke continued. “The mini me there is Angela and your baby’s name is Kelsey right?”

“Yes, hello Lexa.”

“Hi.” Lexa said.

“These three rug rats are Billy, Ryan and Becky.”

Becky came over to Lexa and tugged on the bottom of her shirt. Lexa went down on one knee to see what the little girl wanted.

“You have very pretty hair.” Becky said.

“Thank you.”

“Can I touch it?” Becky was ready to touch it but was waiting for permission first.

“Umm…sure.”

“You better make sure her hands are clean first. Becky are your hands clean?” Vesta asked

“I can go wash them.”

“Okay, boys you stay here at the table.” Vesta took Becky’s hand and they went to the bathroom.

“How is school going?” Clarke asked Angela.

“Good. I’m keeping my grades up even though I’m super tired all the time. Mom has helped out with watching Kelsey which I’m really grateful for.”

“What are you going to school for?” Lexa asked.

“Registered nurse, like my mom.”

“I would sure love to hold Kelsey later when she is awake.” Clarke said. The baby was asleep and Clarke didn’t want to wake her up.

“I’ll come find you later then.”

Vesta and Becky were walking back down the hall towards them. “Okay, I made sure my hands were really clean.” Becky lifted up her hands to show everyone.

Lexa bent down on her knee again and Becky came over and reached out and started running the fingers of one hand through her hair.

“Becky has an obsession with long hair.” Vesta explained.

“Your hair is so pretty and soft.” Becky said. The little girl was careful with her touch and made sure she wasn’t pulling.

“Yours looks really nice too Becky.” Lexa replied.

“Okay Becky that is enough.” Vesta said. “Thank you for indulging her.”

“No problem. She is a cute kid.”

“Little brat.” Billy said.

“Am not.” Becky replied kicking her brother in the shin and he went to push her.

“And here it starts. Both of you stop it right now.” Vesta turned to Clarke and Lexa. “I’m going to get these guys settled. I will find you and we can catch up later.”

“Okay Vesta.”

On the way back to the table that her father sat at Clarke introduced Lexa to several other relatives. While they were talking Lexa looked up and she waved to Gus and Harvey who had just arrived. _Oh my god, they shaved their beards off._ They waved back and went over to the table that Clarke’s father was at and sat down. Once Clarke was done talking to her cousin Shawn she took Lexa’s hand and walked back over to her father’s table.

“Don’t you two look all spiffy? Wow Gus, I never knew you had a chin underneath all that hair.” Lexa looked at both Gus and Harvey in amazement. They still had their long hair which was pulled back from their face but both of their faces was clean shaven.

“It was a special occasion and we didn’t want people to mistake us from ZZ Top.” Gus said.

“You both look great.” Clarke said. Looking at her watch she saw that it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. She spotted her mother leaving one of the rooms off of the hall with another woman dressed as clergy who walked out a set of glass double doors to the left.

“Everyone who would like to go outside and witness the ceremony please go just outside these doors.” Abby gestured to her left where there were several large picture windows and a set of double glass doors that led out to the outside. “There are a few seats out there. Please leave those seats open for those who have difficulty standing.” Abby went back to the room that she came out of and everyone started walking towards the doors.

Jake let Clarke and Lexa go out the doors ahead of him and once they hit the grass it was a little difficult for Clarke to walk in her shoes so she took them off and held them in one hand while her other was wrapped around Lexa’s arm as they walked towards the area where the wedding was taking place. “Don’t laugh.” Clarke said to Lexa. She wasn’t the only one that had to do that.

“I wasn’t going to.” Lexa said leaning over to kiss Clarke’s cheek.

There were a dozen chairs set out, six on either side of where the minister stood. Several of the older guests took seats and everyone else stood behind the chairs waiting for the ceremony to start.

“Least your grandmother and Alice have good weather for this.” Jake said.

Clarke nodded as she spotted her mother and another woman come through the doors. Alice and Betty stood behind them. _That must be Alice’s friend Edith_. Edith was around 5’ and had short dark spiky hair and was dressed in a suit.

“Everyone try to make some space here for when they come out.” Edith said as she and Abby moved towards the minister. “Give them some room when they walk out please.”

Everyone moved further over and got out of the area that Alice and Betty were going to be walking through. Abby and Edith took their places in the front. Abby on the left and Edith on the right. Everyone who had been talking stopped and turned as Betty and Alice made their way through the crowd to stop in front of the minister.

“They both look so happy.” Lexa said.

“Yes, they do. I’m really happy for them.” Clarke said as she wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist.

The minister began. “Friends, family and loved ones. We are here today to see two people, Betty and Alice be joined and bound together by their love, now and forever.”

Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa’s waist as she watched the ceremony and listened to the words the minister spoke. Lexa looked at Clarke with a smile. Her arm was around Clarke’s waist as well and she gave her an answering squeeze.

“Now Betty and Alice. I ask you to look into one another’s eyes and hearts. Betty, please place the ring on Alice’s finger. Do you promise to show Alice your honor and fidelity, to share in her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before so long as you both shall live?”

Betty slipped the ring onto Alice’s finger. “I do.” She said with a smile.

Alice please place the ring on Betty’s finger. Do you promise to show Betty your honor and fidelity, to share in her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before so long as you both shall live?”

“Absolutely yes.” Alice kissed Betty’s hand.

Everyone watched and listened as Alice and Betty spoke to each other of their own personal vows.

“Isn’t this where we kiss now?” Betty asked. Laughter rippled through the assemble group. Someone yelled “Lay a good one on her Alice!”

The minister smiled. “Yes, you may kiss each other.” Everyone clapped as Betty and Alice shared a long kiss in front of their friends and family. “Please turn to face your friends and family who love you. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the happy couple.”

There was a lot of clapping and cheering as Betty, Alice, Abby and Edith exchanged hugs amongst themselves before they started back towards the clubhouse. Once inside they waited to greet the guests as they came in.

As Clarke went to hug her grandmother Betty whispered in her ear “Your next.” Clarke looked at her grandmother with a smile. “We will see.” Heading back to their table Clarke noticed that each table had a cake on it and from what Clarke observed each cake was a different one. The cake on their table looked like it would be German Chocolate.

The DJ started playing some music that thankfully wasn’t too loud and everyone that sat with Clarke and Lexa could hear each other talk. Soon everyone made it past the wedding party and Alice and Betty made their way over to the DJ who gave them a microphone.

“Everyone we would like to thank you for coming out this evening and being here with us on our special day. We really appreciate each and every one of you. Once the buffet is ready the Jeff here will announce that. As you can see on each table we have different cakes. After dinner Alice and I will stuff cake into each other’s face then everyone can have cake. Please feel free to try the cake on other tables.” Betty handed the microphone to Alice.

“Thank you everyone for being here. On the tables we have ice water, ice tea and lemonade. Pop and non-keg beer and other drinks can be bought at the bar. There is keg beer available on us, sorry if you don’t like the brand but I know most of you don’t care as long as it is free.” A few guys in the crowd yelled their agreement. “They will be checking ID’s of anyone who looks under forty so make sure you have them available. With that being said we hope you all have a good time.” Alice and Betty walked back to their table where Alice took off the jacket she was wearing to reveal that she wore a strapless top which showed the red rose and colorful purple butterfly tattoo on her upper left chest.

“Alright everybody I’m told dinner is ready. Please let the wedding party go first and then you all can get in line after that. I’m DJ Jeff and this is Wendy next to me. After dinner we will be playing some dance music for you all. If you have any requests come on up and talk to us.”

The wedding party got up and went to fill their plates. Lexa poured herself some lemonade. “Do you want something other than what is here Clarke?”

“I’m good with this right now but I’ll get a glass of wine later.”

“You want a beer Gus?” Harvey asked.

“Yes.”

“Anyone else want anything while I’m up?” Harvey asked before he headed to the bar.

“I’ll take a beer.” Jake said.

Harvey left and a few minutes later returned with three beers. Gus and Jake nodded their thanks. “There is a couple of drunk guys in the bar watching some game.”

Clarke looked around the crowd. “Probably Dave and Troy. They will probably get arrested before the night is out.”

“Or pass out in the bar.” Harvey replied. “They are already drunk.”

“If they cause a scene I’m sure Betty and Alice will kick their ass.” Clarke said as she stood. “I think we can all get in line now.”

Dinner was prime rib or chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet potatoes, corn and green beans. There was also rolls with butter, a big bowl filled with shrimp, a small bowl with cocktail sauce, and three other bowls with mixed nuts, mints and skittles.

Lexa picked up a red skittle. “Open up honey.” Clarke opened her mouth. “Taste the rainbow.” Lexa gently tossed the skittle into her mouth.

Clarke looked to see who was around them and then leaned in close to Lexa and whispered in her ear. “I believe I tasted the rainbow the other night.”

Lexa blushed remembering how intense the sex had been between them two nights prior. “Yes, yes you did.” Lexa gave Clarke a small knowing smile as they walked back to their table.

Everyone made small talk as they ate their dinner. Gus filled Lexa in on what was going on at the park and he let Lexa know that the college had called and asked when she would be available to go in and do another presentation for them. Lexa told Gus that she would give the college a call. She had no doubt that she would be able to return back to work in two weeks.

The DJ interrupted everyone’s conversation to let them know that it was time for Betty and Alice to cut their cake. Everyone who wanted to capture the moment got up to record or take a picture of the moment. Abby was taking pictures and was going to share them with Clarke.

Betty and Alice stood in front of everyone to cut into their cake. When they went to feed each other they didn’t smash it into each other’s face like Betty had said earlier but while Betty was feeding Alice a bit of the cake fell down into Alice’s cleavage and Betty went to help her. “Give us a minute everyone.” Betty turned Alice’s back towards the crowd as they tried to get the piece of cake out from between Alice’s breasts.

Betty peaked around Alice. “We have a little frosting situation. So if you would all go ahead and start in on the cake we will be back soon.” Hand in hand they walked towards the bathroom.

“So anyone here want the German Chocolate? I think I’m going to go and look and see what is on the other tables.” Clarke stood up.

“I think I will go with you.” Lexa said standing up herself.

“More German Chocolate cake for us then.” Gus said.

“Oh I want a piece of that as well, I’m wanting to try the other kinds of cake too.” Clarke said then she and Lexa went around to the other tables to see what they had.

Lexa was introduced to more of Clarke’s relatives as they made their way around the room all of them seemed really nice and expressed how happy that Clarke had found someone.

“Hi mom, you looked very pretty tonight.” Clarke hugged her mother.

“Thank you and both of you look nice.” Abby said.

“Hi, I’m Edith, Alice’s friend.” Edith shook both Clarke and Lexa’s hand.

“Where is Grams and Alice?” Clarke asked. They had been gone for a long time.

“Betty was probably removing the frosting with her tongue and one thing led to another.” Edith said shrugging. “You know how they are I’m sure.”

“Oh my god, I don’t need to hear that.”

“Yeah that is probably what is happening though.” Clarke agreed with Edith.

“I can’t believe that my sixty-five year old mother has a more active sex life than I do.” Abby muttered.

“Now, that is something I didn’t need to know.” Clarke said as she turned to look at the cake on the table. “What kind of cake do you have here? Red Velvet?

“Yes, help yourself.” Edith said.

There turned out to be ten different cakes with some being duplicated and both Clarke and Lexa carried a plate with five small pieces back to their table.

“When you said you wanted to try the others you were not kidding.” Jake said with a nod towards their plates.

“No, I wasn’t.” Clarke laughed as she sat down. “Hey dad, I think you need to take mom on a nice romantic vacation?”

“Oh, why do you think that?” Jake wondered.

“I think it will be good for you both.” Clarke smiled and bit into a piece of cake. She and Lexa were sharing the cake and were trying each piece. Clarke notice that Betty and Alice had returned to their table.

“So where did Betty and Alice get the idea to do their cakes like this?” Jake asked.

“They went to their friend’s Bea and Deb’s wedding and they had different cakes on the table so they borrowed the idea.” Gus replied. “I think it was a brilliant idea.”

“I agree. I love all kinds of cake.” Clarke said.

Gus and Harvey got up to go get pieces of the other cake available and returned with several pieces on their plates.

“They were all good but I don’t think I can pick between the chocolate raspberry cake and the tiramisu cake as being the best.” Clarke commented after they finished all the cake on their plates.

“I liked them all.” Lexa said. “And I ate too much.”

“Aw honey, I’m sorry.” Clarke reached over and started rubbing Lexa’s stomach.

“No, it’s my fault. I was the one that ate it.

“I agree. I love all kinds of cake.” Clarke said.

“It’s now time for our newly married couple to get out on the dance floor for the first dance. Then on the next song everyone get out on the dance floor.”

Clarke and Lexa turned their chairs to the dance floor as Betty and Alice made their way to the floor as the DJ played the song “Amazed” by Lonestar. Almost everyone stopped and looked at the couple as they danced.

“Will you go out and dance with me?” Clarke asked Lexa when the next song was about to come on.

“Yes.” Lexa smiled softly at Clarke. “But I can’t guarantee I won’t step on your toes.”

“I think I’m more than willing to risk it.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led them out on the dance floor where they slowly swayed to Ellie Goulding’s “Love Me Like You Do.”

“See no toes being smashed.” Clarke had her hands on Lexa waist and Lexa’s arms were up around her neck.

“Nope and I don’t even have to look down at my feet.”

“I really like slow dancing with you and having you this close.”

“I like this too Clarke. Doesn’t matter if we are driving in out trucks, sitting on the couch, dancing.” Lexa smiled. “Making love. I love being next to you.”

They danced for several more songs before they returned to their seats. Clarke was happy she was able to dance with Lexa and she was happy to see that her parents got out on the dance floor as well.

“I think I’m ready for that glass of wine now.” Clarke said as she took a drink of water.

“I’ll get it. Anyone else wanting anything?” Lexa asked everyone at the table.

“I’ll take a glass of wine too.” Abby said. No one else wanted anything.

“Be right back.”

Lexa walked into the club house bar. There were six tables near a big flat screen TV. Three of the tables were occupied. A baseball game played on the TV. Lexa waited in line till it was her turn. She looked around the room as she waited and one of the men at a table with an older man was looking at her. Lexa didn’t pay him any attention an instead looked to see what the score was from the game. The young man said something to the older guy and he stood up and came over to her. Lexa could smell the beer on his breath even before he stopped beside her.

“You have to be one of the prettiest women here.” The man’s speech was slightly slurred. “My name is Troy, what’s yours?”

_Oh so this must be Clarke’s relative_. The other man at the table was watching them now with blood shot eyes. _That must be Dave_.

“Lexa.”

“Can I buy you a drink Lexa?” He tried to put his arm around her. Lexa brushed it off and moved out of the way.

“No, thank you.” Lexa took a step forward in the line.

“Aww, it is only one drink. You can come sit over with me and my father. We would love to be able to spend some time with a pretty girl such as yourself. Maybe later you can come with me to my hotel room.”

“Not interested.” She looked over and saw Dave was staring at her chest. “You know your cousin Clarke?”

Troy looked confused for a minute then he was nodding. “Oh yeah…she is the one on the fire department.”

“Yes, she is. She is my girlfriend. So you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“Girlfriend as in friend or as in gay girlfriend? Do you swing both ways?” Troy laughed thinking he was funny. He just looked really stupid.

Troy reached to touch Lexa’s face. She moved back and batted his hand out of the way _. Okay this guy is getting on my nerves_. “No, I’m a lesbian. Even if I was bisexual you I wouldn’t be interested in you. You reek like booze and your acting like an asshole.” She looked down to the ring he had on his left hand. “I’m sure your wife would be thrilled to find out what a complete loser her husband is and that you’re hitting on a complete stranger.”

Troy’s eyes widened and he took a step back while Dave tried to get to his feet. “Hey bitch you can’t call my son and asshole or a loser.” His speech was more slurred than Troy’s. He struggled to get out of his chair and only managed to fall down on the floor. “Oh fucking hell.”

“Dad.” Troy went to go help his dad while one of the bartenders came around bar.

“You two are cut off.” The tall black man name tag said Kelvin. “If you can’t behave you will be asked to leave.”

Troy managed to get his dad back up in the chair. “No, we won’t cause any more problems. But you’re not cutting us off. My aunt paid for that beer and we are going to drink it.”

“I can cut you off and if you two cause me any more problems I will call the police. Understand?”

Troy looked away and nodded and Dave glared at Lexa.

_Well if Clarke and I get married I don’t think Dave and Troy will be attending_. It was Lexa’s turn at the window for the bar. “Two white wines please.” Lexa showed the woman taking her order her ID.

“Be right up.”

Once Lexa got the glasses of wine without a backward glance she head back out to their table. Betty and Alice were now sitting at their table visiting.

“I was getting a little worried about you honey.” Clarke said taking a glass from Lexa.

Lexa handed the other glass to Abby. “There was a line.” Lexa had a slight frown on her face as she sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke reached over and put her hand on Lexa’s thigh. She could tell there was something bothering Lexa.

Lexa looked around at everyone who seemed to be talking amongst themselves. She leaned closer to Clarke. “I was in the bar getting a drink when your cousin Troy hit on me.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. “He did what?” Clarke’s hand slammed down on the table causing everyone at the table to look at them.

“What’s wrong Clarke?” Betty asked giving them a curious look. Clarke and Lexa didn’t say anything. “Well some better tell me what is going on or I’m going to kick someone’s ass.”

“That is exactly what you need to do.” Clarke voice very low and strained.

“Okay then…who do I need to do it too?” Betty crossed her arms.

“I will tell you.” Lexa said and explained what happened in the bar.

Clarke stood when Lexa was finished speaking and started taking off her shoes and setting them on her chair. She started walking towards the bar. Betty and Alice hurrying to catch up.

“Oh shit.” Lexa stood. Then Gus and Harvey stood followed by Abby and Jake as they headed to the bar too.

Everyone got there more or less at the same time but when then got to the bar Troy and Dave were not there. “Where are those two guys that were sitting right here?” Lexa pointed to the table that they had sat at.

“I threw them out a few minutes ago. I’m sorry ladies.” Kelvin looked at Betty and Alice. “They were drunk and being disruptive,”

“No that’s quite alright. Thank you.” Betty turned around and looked at everyone. “I’m sorry Lexa for what they did. I’ll take care of Dave and Troy later. Please let’s go back to the party.”

Alice patted Lexa on the back as they heading back to the dining room and Clarke wrapped an arm around her waist.

“That was some look you had on your face as you took off your shoes and headed towards the bar.” Lexa said to Clarke.

“I was going to kick his ass. I have half a mind to call his wife and let her know what he did.” Clarke said. “Though I’m not sure what good it will do. She is kind of a door mat.”

“I get the feeling he does this kind of thing all the time.”

“Yeah, he and Uncle Dave are not nice guys. They are both kind of perverted.”

They took their seats and Alice and Betty went out to dance again. Lexa watched them for a bit then held out her hand to Clarke. “Come dance with me?”

“I would love too.”

They stayed out on the dance floor for several more songs enjoying being in each other’s arms. It had been a really good night spending time with family and friends. When they went to go sit back down Angela had Kelsey over at their table.

“Guess who is awake.” Angela went to give Kelsey to Clarke.

Clarke stood as she held Kelsey. “Oh my god look at her little hands and nose. She is so cute.” Clarke smiled as Kelsey gripped her finger. “And she has a good grip too.”

“Yeah if you don’t mind holding her for a while I need to go make some phone calls.” Angela asked.

“No not all. Go ahead and leave her with me.” Clarke said down as she cradled the baby to her.

“She is a cutie isn’t she?” Lexa said as she watched Clarke hold the baby.

“Yes, everything is so tiny and cute. She smells really good.” Clarke said.

“Wait till she poops then she won’t be smelling too good.” Abby was sitting on the other side of Clarke watching her daughter with the baby. She hoped that Clarke would want to have kids someday. That was one of her concerns when Clarke came out but they had discussed at the time that she didn’t have to be married to a man to become pregnant. There were other ways to do that and when she got older Clarke said she would think about it then. Abby wondered if Clarke, since she was older now and in a stable relationship had thought about it.

Lexa looked down as Becky came over to stand by her. “Lexa can I sit in your lap?” The little girl looked at Lexa with a hopeful look.

“Sure, Becky.” Lexa picked Becky up and settled her on her lap. Becky immediately snuggled up against Lexa chest and closed her eyes. “Guess someone is tired.”

“I think she likes you.” Clarke said. Becky and Lexa both looked really cute together. Abby had pulled out her camera and was taking pictures of both Clarke and Lexa with each of the little ones they held.

“Is she bothering you?” Vesta came over and asked Lexa.

“She is fine.” Lexa assured Vesta.

“Okay.” Vesta smile and sat at the table. “I see you have my grandbaby.” Vesta said to Clarke. “Isn’t she the sweetest thing you ever saw?”

“Yeah she is adorable. So Vesta tell me what you have been up to?”

Clarke visited with Vesta for a while and got caught up on what was happening in each other’s lives. Everyone but Lexa took turns at holding the baby. Lexa still held the four year old in her arms. Becky one time woke up, changed her position and went back to sleep. After another thirty minutes Lexa did have to give Becky to her mother because she was starting to get heavy and Lexa had to visit the bathroom.

Lexa was just getting back to their table when she got smacked in the chest with something that came flying at her. Looking down she saw a piece of cake on the floor. Billy, Ryan and another child looked at her with wide eyes. They had cake all over them.

“Billy, Ryan and Kaden what are you doing?” Vesta asked getting to their feet.

“We were just playing around.” Billy said looking nervously at his mother.

“Apologize to Lexa for hitting her with the cake and all three of you go wash up now.” Vesta got behind them and started encouraging them to head to the bathroom.

One of the boys stopped in front of Lexa. “I’m sorry I was the one who threw the cake.” Kaden said as they walked by. Vesta mouthed the words “I’m sorry” as they walked by.

“Well at least I didn’t get hit on the frosting side of the cake.” Lexa was able to brush off the crumbs that still clung to her shirt.

“Well my darling it looks like things are winding down. How about one more dance to close the night?” Betty asked Alice.

“It would be my pleasure.” Alice allowed Betty to take her out to the dance floor.

Gus handed the baby to Lexa. “Here you go you haven’t had your turn yet.”

Lexa took the baby and sat down. Kelsey was getting pretty sleepy and she yawned. _That is so cute and she just smiled at me._ The baby’s face scrunched up a little bit and Lexa thought she detected a different smell than when she first picked up the baby. “Guys I think the baby needs to be changed.”

Abby looked for Angela’s baby bag and spotted it underneath another table. “Okay Lexa you bring the baby and come with me.”

“Be back in a little bit honey.” Lexa said to Clarke and noticed that Clarke had her heels off and was rubbing her feet. “I’ll do that for you when we get home.”

“Thanks babe.” Clarke watched as Lexa went and followed Abby to the restroom.

The clubhouse staff started boxing up and bagging up the leftover food and cake and clearing off the tables. Several of Clarke’s relatives came over to the table to say their goodbyes and then went to say goodbye to Alice and Betty on the dance floor.

Betty, Alice and the other couples out on the dance floor returned to their tables as the last song ended. Abby and Lexa came back from the bathroom and gave Kelsey to Angela and Vesta was gathering up her kids to leave.

“Your father and I are taking Betty and Alice to their hotel room. They have both had a lot to drink tonight and we want to make sure they get there safe. You two drive safe too.”

“Okay mom.” Clarke hugged her mother and father.

“Clarke you and Lexa take some leftovers home okay?” Alice said as she put her little jacket back on. When she turned around she moved her hair out of the way and Clarke could see a bunch of different colored stars, flowers and butterflies across the top of Alice’s back before the jacket covered them up.

“Thanks Alice.” Clarke said. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you Clarke.” Alice hugged Clarke then moved out of the way so Betty could hug Clarke too.

“Have a goodnight grandma.” Clarke smiled at Betty when the hug ended.

“Thank you kiddo. I hope you have a good night too.”

Gus and Harvey said their goodbyes and headed home. Clarke said goodbye to some other relatives as people started gathering up their kids and leaving.

“Ready babe?” Clarke asked Lexa. She held her shoes in her hands and hooked her other arm through Lexa’s.

“Yes, let’s go home.” Lexa picked up a bag that held their leftovers and they headed down the hallway and outside. Lexa looked up. “It’s a gorgeous night.”

“Yes, it is.” Clarke waited as Lexa opened the door for her and helped her in. “Thank you honey.”

“You’re very welcome.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke before shutting the truck door. She then went around and got in on the driver’s side, started the truck and drove them home.

“I really need to get out of this dress.” Clarke said once they got inside her house. Max came over and was excited to see them.

“Do you want some help?” Lexa asked her with a smile.

“I would love some help but I think our baby needs to go out first. I will meet you in the bedroom though.”

“Okay sweetheart. See you in a little bit.” She held the door open for Max who hurried out. “Sorry boy we were gone for a long time.”

Once Max was finished Lexa locked the front door and gave Max a treat. After putting the leftovers in the refrigerator she walked back to the bedroom Clarke was sitting on her bed in her underwear. The dress was hung up on the back of the door.

“I only had two glasses of wine but I feel a little buzzed.” Clarke yawned. “I think I’m ready for bed.”

“How are your feet? Do you still want me to rub them?” Lexa was taking off her clothes and getting ready to put her pajamas on.

“Thank you for offering earlier but I think I’m good. Come to bed and cuddle with me?” Clarke asked with a small smile.

“Yes.” Lexa finished taking her clothes off and grabbed a tank top that was hanging on the door knob. She watched as Clarke got up and removed her bra. She put on a tank top and pulled the covers back so they could get into bed.

“I love you.” Clarke said as she leaned over to kiss Lexa once they were in bed. Her lips moved gently along Lexa’s for several minutes before she laid back on her pillows.

“I love you too. Betty and Alice had a really nice wedding.”

“Yes, they did.” Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s back as Lexa snuggled up against her and put her head on her chest.

“I’m glad I got to meet more of your relatives. Well except Dave and Troy.”

“Next time I see Troy I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Okay honey.” Lexa said sleepily. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight my love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	69. Chapter 69

 

 

“I just got a text from Vesta saying that they are at Westview park and wanting to know if we can come over and visit for a little bit?” Clarke held her phone in her hand.

“Sure, it’s a nice day out. Let’s take Max with us.”

“Great, let me text her back and you get Max on a leash.”

Several minutes later they were pulling into the gravel parking lot of the park. They could see Vesta’s red Durango parked in front of the shelter house. She sat on a picnic table by herself as she watched the kids as they played on the playground equipment.

Lexa let Max out of Clarke’s truck. She held several of Max’s tennis balls and his Frisbee as they walked towards Vesta.

“Where is Angela and the baby?” Clarke noticed only the three younger kids were on the playground equipment.

“She decided to stay at the hotel.” Vesta looked at Max. “So this must be Max. I remember you telling me that you two had a dog.”

“Yes, this is Max.” Lexa said noticing Billy and Ryan running over. Becky was coming over two but her little legs made her slower than the two boys.

“Can we pet your dog?” Ryan asked.

“Yes.” Lexa told him.

“Pet him nicely boys.” Vesta stated as Becky finally caught up to them. “Make sure you let your sister pet him too.”

Max sat down on his hind legs letting the kids pet him. Lexa still had him on the leash.

“Do you want to play with him?” Lexa asked holding out one of the tennis balls to the kids. Billy snatched the tennis ball up right away.

“Yes.” All three kids said.

Lexa bent down on her knee and unhooked the leash from Max’s collar. “Play nice.” Lexa whispered and let Max go. He went chasing after the kids and ran out in front of them  to a grassy area with a lot of space.

“That will keep them busy for a while.” Vesta said.

“Yeah, Max will wear them out.” Clarke sat next to her cousin.

“So what else is new with you two?” Vesta asked.

“We are moving in together.” Clarke told her. “We’ve been deciding what we should keep and either sell or give away what we don't need.” Clarke looked at Lexa. “Work has been pretty busy for me. Lexa will hopefully get to go back to work in a couple of weeks.”

“So you’re all healed up then?” Vesta asked.

“Yes, for the most part. I usually like to run in the mornings but I haven’t started that back up yet but maybe in a couple weeks I will get back to it.” Lexa looked down as Becky came up to them.

“They won’t let me play with Max.” Becky said.

“What are they doing?” Vesta asked.

“They won’t let me throw the ball and Billy and Ryan are fighting over who gets to throw the ball.”

Clarke stood up and called for Max who came running up to them. Both Ryan and Billy came running after.

“You boys sit down here next to me for a while. If you can’t share throwing the ball then neither one of you will be playing with Max.” Vesta pointed to a spot on the other side of the picnic table that she sat on.

“What did she do tell on us? You’re such a baby Becky.” Billy glared at his sister.

“Am not!” Becky replied adamantly. “You’re supposed to play fair.

“You needed to let your sister throw the ball sometimes.” Vesta said. “Now you can sit here longer in time out Billy for calling your sister a baby.”

“Can I go play on the swings?” Becky asked.

“I’ll go with her.” Lexa offered. She liked the kid and it was apparent that her brothers really didn’t want to do anything with her.

“Okay, but listen to what Lexa tells you.” Vesta said.

“I will mom thanks.” Becky grabbed Lexa’s hand and they headed towards the playground equipment. Lexa gave Clarke a smile as she was led away.

“Becky really likes Lexa.” Vesta observed.

“Lexa likes Becky too. It was so cute how she wanted to touch her hair last night and when she curled up in her lap and fell asleep. We have several pictures of that. They were both adorable.”

Vesta got in a cooler and gave the boys two small bottles of water. “So do you think you two will get married and have kids?”

“Don’t you need a daddy for that?” Ryan asked before Clarke could answer.

“Some families don’t have daddies.” Billy said to Ryan.

“That is true. Some families may have a mom and dad, others may only have a mom or a dad. Others still may have two moms or two dads. Sometimes kids don’t have any parent’s at all.” Vesta explained to the boys.

“That is sad if a kid doesn’t even have one parent.” Ryan said.

“Yes, it is and sometimes it’s another relative that takes care of the kids because the parents can’t. There is all types of families out there.” Clarke said to the boys.

“So if you and Lexa have kids then there will be two moms.” Billy stated. “That’s cool.”

“Yes.” Clarke smiled looking at Vesta. “I want to ask Lexa to marry me.” She looked over and Lexa and Becky. Lexa was pushing Becky on the swing. Max was lying in the grass near them. “I wanted to wait till after Betty and Alice’s wedding and for Lexa to get better before I asked. We have talked about kids but…in hypotheticals. It’s what we both want but down the road a bit I think.”

“I can’t wait for the wedding. We will be back up for sure when that happens.”

“We will for sure send out some invites. It might cause some hard feelings with family and maybe I’m being petty but I don’t want Uncle Dave and Troy there.”

“Yeah your mom said something about Troy hitting on Lexa.” Vesta shook her head. She didn’t like either one of them.

“And Dave calling her a…” Clarke looked at the boys and modified what she was going to say. “A not very nice name and was going to get involved but because of his _condition_ he couldn’t do anything about it.”

Vesta nodded. “Abby filled me in on that too and you should be able to invite whoever you want to your wedding. It is yours and Lexa’s day. If the family doesn’t understand that then they really are not that supportive of you.”

“I know some didn’t show up for Betty’s because they were against it. I know they won’t come to mine for the same reason and that will be okay. I would want those that I’m close to there and I don’t care if some of my family is upset about it.”

“Yeah some of them didn’t want to come to mine because I had Angela out of wedlock. I didn’t care either. You will invite your favorite cousin right?” Vesta asked with a smile.

Clarke smiled back. “Of course I will, there was never any doubt.”

 

“Can you help me go down the slide Lexa?” Becky asked when she got off of the swings.

“Sure kiddo.” Lexa followed Becky over to the steps and watched her as she went up to the top of the slide and then moved down to the other side to watch her as she came down.

“Can I go again?” Becky asked excitedly.

“Of course sweetie.” Lexa watched Becky go down the slide several times. Each time Becky came down the slide she had a big smile on her face which touched Lexa. _She is such a cutie._

“Can we play catch with Max now?”

“Sure. Max come here boy.” Lexa, Becky and Max moved to an open area. Lexa picked up the tennis ball where the boys left it earlier and handed it to Becky. “Okay Becky go ahead and throw the ball.”

Becky raised her arm to her head and tried to throw the ball and it landed two feet in front of her. She bent over and picked the ball up again.

Lexa heard the boys laugh and looked over to where Clarke, Vesta and the boys were sitting. She saw that Vesta was speaking to the boys who had grown quiet again. Lexa bent down on her knee next to Becky. “Becky can I show you something?”

“Okay.”

“Hold the ball in your hand and I want you to bring your arm as far back as you can. Like this.” Lexa held onto Becky’s arm gently as she moved the little girl’s arm back behind her head. “Now when you go to throw I want you to take a step forward with your left foot. Can you do that but still hold onto the ball? Don’t throw it yet.” Lexa watched as Becky did so. “Then once you step bring your arm to here.” Lexa positioned her arm where she wanted it. “You then let go of the ball here. Do you think you can do that?

“Yes.”

“Okay, now if you don’t throw it very far the first time we will just keep trying. Max with be happy no matter how far the ball goes okay?”

“Okay Lexa.” Becky had a determined look on her face.

“Alright then. Let’s try putting all of that together.” Lexa watched as Becky tried it and the ball went off to the left but went further than her first thrown. “There you go, you got it to go further. How about we try and straighten it out.” Lexa continued to work with Becky till she could throw the ball around twenty-five feet. It didn’t always go in a straight line but she made some improvements.

Max brought the ball back after Becky’s last throw and Becky held out her hand and Max dropped it. Becky picked it up and threw it and Max went chasing after it. Each time Becky giggled. She was having a really good time.

Clarke came up to Lexa and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hey, we decided that we were going to go get something to eat. Are you hungry?”

“I am.” Lexa said.

“Me too.” Becky raised her hand in the air and jumped up and down. “Max is too. Aren’t you Max?”

“I thought we would go to Boonies. We can sit outside and that way Max can be with us and they have a lot of kid friendly food.”

“Sounds great honey. How about you Becky?” Lexa asked.

“Okay. Can I ride with you?” Becky looked hopefully at Clarke and Lexa.

“Let’s check with your mom first okay?” Clarke said. They made their way over to Vesta and the boys.

“Mom, can I right with Lexa and Clarke?” Becky asked.

“If it’s okay with them then it’s okay with me.”

“She can ride with us.” Clarke said.

“Yay!” Becky shouted excitedly and with Max at her heals ran towards Clarke’s truck.

“Why does she get to ride with them?” Billy asked.

“Because, unlike you she was being good. You two need to include her in things.” Vesta said.

“But she’s a girl.” Billy said.

“Who can now throw a ball further than you could at her age.” Vesta said to him.

“No way.” Billy couldn’t believe that.

“Yes, she can and I don’t want to ever hear you saying anything again that puts your sister down for being a girl. Girls can do anything that boys can do.” Vesta gave them both a serious look. “Understand.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” They both said.

They ran ahead of them to Vesta’s truck and got in. Vesta walked to the driver’s side and got into her truck. Lexa opened the back door to Clarke’s truck and Max jumped in. She bent over and lifted Becky inside.

“We need to put your seatbelt on.” Lexa said to her.

“Okay. I know how.” Becky reached for the seatbelt and pulled it down around her and got herself buckled in. Max rested his head on the little girl’s lap.

“Good job.” Lexa said before closing the door. She got into the passenger seat and put her own seatbelt on.

 

Once they got to the restaurant Lexa put Max on a leash and they all sat down at a large circular table with an umbrella over it. Max laid down on the ground by Lexa’s feet. The waitress brought them out some menus and everyone looked at them.

“What are you going to get Becky?” Lexa asked. Becky was sitting on one side of her. Clarke was on the other.

“I want chicken strips and fries. Is that okay mom?”

“Yes, you can have that. What do you boys want?” Vesta asked.

“Hamburger and fries.” Ryan said.

“I want a cheeseburger and onion rings.” Billy said to his mother.

“Oh can I have onion rings too?” Ryan thought those sounded better than French fries.

“You only want onion rings because I got onion rings.” Billy accused towards his younger brother.

“No way, they sound better.”

“You both can have onion rings. Now stop arguing about it.” Vesta said.

“What about you babe.” Clarke asked Lexa.

“I want the grilled chicken and side salad. What about you?”

“Pork tenderloin and the fried pickle spears.” Clarke closed the menu and laid it on the table.

The waitress came back and got their drink and food orders and they sat outside and enjoyed the weather. Clarke had asked Ryan how T-ball was going and Billy how he was doing in little league. Becky had one more year to go before she could play T-ball. The boys told Clarke how they were doing and slightly exaggerated the plays that they made but Vesta told them to tell the truth. They both were doing well for their age and enjoyed playing.

The waitress came back and gave everyone their drinks.

“I really don’t like the one coach for t-ball though and some of the parents are out of their minds.” She shared how some of the parent and the coaches would yell at the kids and get all upset if their player or kid made a mistake. “They are just five and six year olds and learning for crying out loud. Not major league players.”

“You’re not going to get the kids to love the game if they are always getting yelled at. Above all it should be fun.” Lexa said _. I need to get involved in a community organization. I wonder how one can get involved in helping coach or help out at practices and games._

“Some of the parents even get into arguments in the stands. They are not being good role models for their kids. One father showed up drunk. His son was playing a game and his daughter was going to have a game after that. He got upset at a call the umpire made against his son and threw his lawn chair and cussed out the umpire. When the game was over he made both his son and daughter leave after the game. She didn’t get to play in her game.”

“Those poor kids. I can only imagine what kind of childhood they have if their dad is behaving like that in public.” Clarke shook her head.

“Did anyone say anything or do anything when he was doing that?” Lexa asked.

“A couple the man knew tried to talk to him. I didn’t know him and the umpire tried to calm him down. I’m sure everyone was glad that he left, but it was too bad about the kids.”

“He was really scary.” Becky said. “His voice was loud. I hid beside mom.”

“Yeah she was scared and we had a little talk later didn’t we?” Vesta smiled at her daughter.

“Yes…and I didn’t have any bad dreams.” Becky smiled proudly.

“Bad dreams are yucky aren’t they?” Lexa asked Becky.

“Yes, and when I have one I go and run into mommy’s bedroom and she will protect me. Do you have bad dreams Lexa?”

“Sometimes.”

“Do you run to your mommy?” Becky asked innocently.

Lexa smiled at the little girl. “No, not to my mom but Clarke is there if I need someone to protect me.” Lexa turned and smiled at Clark and squeezed her hand underneath the table.

“I’m glad you have someone there when you have bad dreams.” Becky said.

“I’m glad your mom is there to protect you too Becky.” Lexa patted the little girl on the shoulder.

The waitress came back with their food and once their plate was in front of them everyone started to eat.

Becky noticed Lexa’s side salad. “How come you got a salad Lexa?”

“I really like vegetables and try to eat as many as I can to be healthy.”

“Mom, can I have a salad too?” Becky asked her mom.

“No, you asked for some French fries and that is what you got honey.”

“But I want to be healthy too.” Becky looked at her mother with a sad look.

“Tell you what, if it’s okay with your mom we can share. If you give me some of your French fries I will give you some of my salad. Deal?” Lexa asked.

“Mom?”

“If Lexa is willing to do that I okay with it.”

Lexa put some of her salad on Becky’s plate and Becky gave her some of her fries.

“Thank you Lexa.” Becky hugged her.

“You’re welcome Becky.” Lexa said hugging her back.

Dinner continued and they talked about what everyone was doing for the rest of their summer vacation. School would be starting again in about three weeks that meant Angela, Billy and Ryan would be heading back to school and Becky to preschool.

When dinner was over they said their goodbyes. Tomorrow Vesta and her family were heading back to Tennessee. Becky wanted a goodbye hug from Lexa and Clarke and they told her that sometime they would come down and visit her.

“You promise?” Becky asked.

“Yes, we promise.” Clarke told her giving her a little squeeze before setting her down so Becky could hug Max. “I hope you have a safe trip home.” Clarke hugged her Vesta.

“Lexa it was nice to meet you.” Vesta said to Lexa as she gave her a hug goodbye.

“You too. Billy, Ryan it was nice to meet you both as well.” Instead of hugs they high fived Lexa.

“Oh you two better give me a hug.” Clarke said to the boys and they smiled before each hugging Clarke. “Tell Angela to take care and give that baby of hers a kiss for me.”

“I will. Okay everyone let’s get going.” Vesta led her kids towards her truck. They all got in and waved goodbye to Clarke and Lexa as they got into Clarke’s truck.

“Becky is your little buddy.” Clarke said as she backed out and started driving to her house.

Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand. “I like her a lot. She is so adorable.”

“I’d say she wants to be a little like you. I can’t think of a better person to look up too.”

Lexa glanced at Clarke. A lump forming in her throat. “She is a neat little kid, and so determined. When I was teaching her how to throw she listened, did her best and didn’t get frustrated and she improved. That was amazing to see her improve. I think I would like to try and help other kids do that.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea honey. Kids can really benefit from your knowledge and patience.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

“I’m going to look into it and see what I have to do.” _Yeah, that should be good to get involved for next year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the father getting upset at a ball game was true. My brother had a game before mine. My dad showed up after being at a bar, didn't like a call that was made during my brother's game. Yelled and screamed at the umpire and the other teams coach then made us all leave. Very embarrassing.


	70. Chapter 70

Clarke woke up with her face pressed against Lexa’s back. Sometime during the night they had switched positions. Lexa had fallen asleep with her head on Clarke’s chest, but no matter what position they found themselves in they always seemed to end up in a position where they were cuddled up against each other. Clarke loved waking up like this.

Lexa was still asleep but looking at the clock it was only 7 am. Which normally for Lexa was sleeping late. Clarke closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but she was unable to so she carefully got up out of bed.

Going into her kitchen she sidestepped a few box that were on the floor with things from her house that were going to get donated. She had an acquaintance who worked at the local domestic violence shelter who would take the donated items, which then could be used to give to the women who were there once they moved out of the shelter into their own homes.

Clarke’s kitchen had been gone through and the plan was to get all of the sorting done and moving done by the time Lexa went back to work. Bellamy, Wick, Lincoln, Octavia, Gus and Harvey were on board to help move with their trucks. Her mom and dad agreed to stay behind and clean her house on moving day. Everything that wasn’t essential for them to use till moving day were already in the boxes.

Clarke made some coffee and ate a banana. Taking the cup of coffee and a box with her into the spare bedroom she started boxing up her art supplies. Lexa had told her that she could have the 2nd bedroom at the station to put her supplies in and they would put the bed and dresser that was in there in storage.

 

“Hey, there you are?” Lexa walked into the room rubbing her face before she put her glasses on.

“Hi, I didn’t wake you did I? I was trying to be quiet.”

“No, I didn’t hear you at all.” Lexa looked around and the progress Clarke had made. “Been doing this long?”

Clarke checked the clock on the wall. “About an hour. Not much left to do here.” Clarke had the majority of her supplies put in boxes which were labeled and taped shut.

“Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No, just a banana earlier.” Clarke picked up her coffee cup and took a drink. She had refilled it a few times since she started working on the room but what was currently in her cup was getting cold.

“How about you take a break while I make breakfast and then I will get properly dressed and help you finish up?”

“Okay honey, I need some fresh coffee anyway.” Clarke stepped up to Lexa and wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips to Lexa’s.

When the kiss ended Lexa kissed her nose. “You have coffee breath.” Lexa kissed her again.

“I’m sure I do.” Clarke followed Lexa out of the room and into the kitchen. She refilled her coffee cup. “Want some help?”

“No, you go ahead and sit down. I got this.” Lexa got the eggs and some bacon out then started on their breakfast.

Clarke took a seat at the kitchen table. “I really wish Vesta and the kids could have stayed longer. I would have liked to have taken the boys to the fire station. Let them put on my helmet or coat and let them see the inside of the fire trucks and ambulances. I bet they would like that.”

“They will be back so remember it for next time. I think they would get a kick out of it too. I’m sure Becky would have liked to turn the siren on.” Lexa turned the bacon in the skillet then went to the refrigerator and got out a baggie of fresh mixed fruit that she put in two small bowls. “With her brothers she is going to grow up having to fight for everything. She is already a pretty tough little kid.”

“Yeah she is, they all are and like Angela’s dad, their dad is pretty much out of the picture. He doesn’t see them often and his family practically disowned Vesta and the kids after the divorce.”

“Why did they do that?” Lexa asked as she cracked four eggs in a skillet to scramble _. Why would anyone disown those kids? What kind of people are they?_

“Vesta was the one who wanted the divorce. Her husband was cheating and his family thought she should forgive him. She was pregnant with Becky and they thought that Vesta shouldn’t break up the family over it, especially because she was pregnant, but she couldn’t forgive him. I guess he cheated on more than one occasion. So when she didn’t forgive him, and filed for divorce they didn’t want anything to do with her or the kids. She got full custody of the kids because Mark didn’t want the responsibility of raising them. Clarke frowned thinking about Mark. “But he sure doesn’t like it when Vesta dates. He tries to tell who she can and can’t date.”

“So much for his family wanting to keep the family together.” Lexa shook her head as she stirred the eggs. “He cheats, then practically abandons his kids and he has the nerve to then get involved when your cousin dates? That is bullshit, unless they are bigger losers than him.”

“The only reason that he doesn’t like it is because a few of her dates were not white.”

“So not only is he a cheater but he is a racist too.” Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

“Yeah, it’s a sad situation. It’s harder on the boys because they are a little older, especially Billy because he remembers his dad.”

Lexa brought over the bowls of fruit. “Does he pay child support at all?”

“He sends money at Christmas and on their birthdays.”

Lexa nodded as she went back and put the bacon on a plate covered with a paper towel to drain. Getting two plates out of the cabinet and a coffee cup she poured some coffee in the cup and brought it over to the table. Going back over to the stove she put the eggs and bacon on the two plates, grabbed some silverware and brought it back to the table.

“So what happens to those kids if something happens to their mother? Is he going to step up and take responsibility like he should?” Lexa asked, as she sat down at the table.

Clarke picked up her fork. “I’m not sure. Angela might have to assume responsibility but she isn’t going to be able to afford her child and her brothers and sister without some help. Or one of Vesta’s parents might step in, they are divorced too but would have more resources than Angela does at the moment. If Mark doesn’t take responsibility, I know our side of the family would make sure they had somewhere to go.”

“I feel bad for those kids. I know what it’s like to have your family not wanting to have much to do with you.”

“Aww honey.” Clarke reached over and took Lexa’s hand. “Your family, just like Mark’s family are missing out of knowing some pretty great people. You are an amazing woman and I love you very much. Those kids are pretty awesome too, Becky is and the boys most of the time are.” Clarke smiled. “But they are missing out on knowing those kids and it’s their loss. Just like it is with your family. They are all idiots.”

“Thank you for loving me.” Lexa gave Clarke a small smile. “I love you too.”

Clarke smiled affectionately back at Lexa and gave her hand a small squeeze. “How about we eat this wonderful breakfast you’ve fixed and then we get back to packing. There is a lot I want to get done before I have to go into work.”

“Okay sweetie.”

 

That morning Clarke and Lexa were able to get what Clarke didn’t think she would need over the next two weeks packed up. The boxes sat stacked against the walls in each room for now, waiting to either be put in storage or taken to Lexa’s.

Lexa and Clarke carried out several boxes to Lexa’s Trailblazer, got Max settled in the backseat, then they headed towards her place, soon to be their home. On the way they were going to meet Clarke’s friend from the domestic violence program to give her the items they wanted to donate.

“There she is, that is her Buick.” Clarke said as Lexa pulled into the parking lot of the store and pulled up next to the tan vehicle.

Clarke got out of the Trailblazer and went around to greet the woman that was waiting for them. “Hey Rachel, how are you doing today?”

“Things have been going well so far. I hear that your grandma got married. That is exciting.” Rachel looked at Lexa who came up to stand next to them. “Hello, I’m Rachel.” She reached out to shake Lexa’s hand.

“Lexa.” She shook the other woman’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” She turned back to Clarke. “So what do you have for me?”

Clarke led them to the back of the truck. “We have a lot of kitchen items. As I told you when I called earlier Lexa and I are moving in together and we have some duplicate things that we don’t need. This will be the first part of it. We are heading to Lexa’s to start going through her kitchen things. Whatever we have extra of I will call you again so your program can have it.”

“Excellent, thank you very much.” Rachel helped Lexa and Clarke carry the boxes to her vehicle. “Would you like to fill out a donation slip? You can use it for your taxes.”

“No, thanks and a thank you card isn’t necessary.” Clarke said.

“Okay then. Thanks again. We appreciate your support and our clients will benefit from your donations.” Rachel opened her car door. “When you get some free time give me a call. We can all meet for lunch.”

“I will. Take care.” Clarke said as both she and Lexa got into the Trailblazer. “Rachel’s wife’s name is Sherry. She is a social worker at a nursing home.”

“How did you meet her?” Lexa asked as she turned on the road that would take them to the park.

“We had an open house the first month I was on the department. She set up a booth that gave some information about her program and we got to talking. I met her and Sherry for drinks once at the Junction. They tried to set me up with their friend Kelly.”

“So Kelly was one of those women that you had dated but not seriously?” Lexa glance at Clarke then her eyes moved back to the road.

“I only met Kelly that one night. We never did date. She called me after that night but I didn’t feel any chemistry with her. As you know I didn’t seriously date since Sara and by that time I really didn’t think I would meet anyone I was interested in.” Clarke reached out and took Lexa’s hand. “I’m pretty happy I was wrong because about two months after that I met you. I’ve been very happy since.”

“Me too.” Lexa smiled at Clarke and squeezed her hand. Lexa probably would have still been single if it weren’t for Clarke. Going to work, spending her evenings alone with her books keeping her company. That was her life then. “I will miss you while you are at work.”

“I will miss you too honey. We had a lot of fun these past few days. I really enjoyed dancing with you at the wedding. Thanks for being willing to come out and dance with me.”

“You’re welcome. I like the slow dances. The fast ones not so much. I feel like a dork trying to dance to those.”

“You’re not a dork Lexa and you moved just fine but if you would like to only dance to the slow ones I’m up for that.” Clarke squeezed her hand. “That way we get to be nice and close together out on the dance floor.”

“That is the best part.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand.

“I so agree.”

They sat quietly for the rest of the ride to the park and continued to hold hands. Lexa drove into the park and then parked in her driveway. They got out of the truck and let Max out who ran around the yard a little bit as they got some boxes and tape out of the back seat. Gus’ car was in the parking lot.

“How about you go on in.” Clarke handed Lexa the boxes and tape. “While I wait for Max to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay, I’ll go check in with Gus. See you in a few minutes.”

Lexa unlocked her door and went inside. She set the boxes and tape on her couch and went through the door that led into the office.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were heading back here today.” Gus greeted Lexa.

“For a few hours today to get some things boxed up.” Lexa sat down in her chair. “How are you?”

“Good. Harvey is still feeling a little sick. I told him not to mix beer and Tequila Sunrises but did he listen to me?” Gus sighed dramatically. “He spent the first few hours when we got home sitting in the bathroom. He swore he was going to throw up but he never did.”

“I’m glad that you took a cab home. I’m sure it was a little expensive and you could have asked me to drive you.” Lexa raise an eyebrow at Gus. “But I’m glad that you both got home safe.”

“We didn’t want to be a bother. Would rather throw up, if we were going to throw up in a cab than your truck.” Gus admitted.

“I’m sure the cabbie was glad the neither one of you got sick then.”

“Speaking of sick, how did that changing the diaper thing go? Did you gag?”

“No.” Lexa laughed. “It was pretty easy. Abby told me what I needed to do and it was done in no time. It was a little smelly but no gagging. That was my first time changing a diaper.”

“You two looked really cute with those kids. I think you would make good parents.”

“Maybe someday Gus.” Lexa said. “I tell you though little Becky has a special place in my heart. I think she is so adorable _.” I’d want a daughter just like her._

“Yeah it was so cute when she crawled up on your lap and went to sleep.”

“I know, it was so sweet and I actually loved it. We met up with them the next day at the park and I showed Becky how to throw a ball. That was fun.” Lexa smiled at the memory. “I think I want to coach little kids with learning to play ball.”

“I think you would be good at it and I say go for it. Find out what you need to do.”

“I will.” Lexa nodded. “So, I hate to change the subject but is there anything going on here that I need to know.”

“We had to call out the Sheriff’s search and rescue boat. Boat motor died out on the river and they didn’t have an oars. They went out and got the guy towed in, other than that it has been quite.”

“Good.” Lexa stood. “Well I better get back over there and get to work. Clarke will be going into work later and I will be dropping her off on my way back to her place.”

“So are you excited that she is moving in?”

“Absolutely.” Lexa’s smile was big. “Talk to you later Gus.” Lexa waved as she went back to her living area. Clarke and Max were back inside and taping boxes.

“How is Gus doing?” Clarke asked.

“He is good. Harvey’s not doing so hot.” She saw the look of concern that appeared on Clarke’s face. “He is still not feeling good from all the drinking he did at the wedding.”

“Oh…I thought it was something serious.” Clarke laughed. “Well when you play you pay. I’ve done that many times.”

“Shall we start in the kitchen since that is where we have the most duplicate things?”

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.”

 

Lexa looked at the boxes lined up against her wall. They had a few more boxes of kitchen items to donate and a few boxes that were things she still wanted to keep but didn’t need for now that would go in storage. The dresser in the spare bedroom was moved out into the main room and the bed frame and mattress were leaning against the wall next to it.

“I think we got a lot accomplished today.” Clarke sat on the couch. A cold bottle of ice water pressed to her head.

Lexa was leaning back on the couch next to her. “I agree. Moving day shouldn’t be too bad.”

“No, not with our help. Biggest thing would be the drive time from one place to another.” Clarke opened the bottle and took a drink then passed it to Lexa. She looked at the clock. “Do you mind if I lay down for about an hour? I’d like to take a little nap before heading into work.”

“That is okay with me hon. I’ll go and hang out with Gus and come in and wake you up.” Lexa stood then reached down and took Clarke’s hand and helped her up. Once Clarke was standing Lexa wrapped her arms around her in a hug. She kissed Clarke’s cheek before she let her go and Clarke headed towards the bedroom while Lexa went to the office with Max following her.

 

Lexa stopped her truck in the fire department parking lot and turned the engine off. She reached over and took Clarke’s hand. “Like I mentioned earlier I will miss you. I want you to be safe and I love you.”

“I love you too sweetie. I will do my best to be safe and you too. Sleep well tonight and text me when you want and I will respond when I can.” Clarke took off her seatbelt. She reached between the seats to pet Max. “You take care of mom baby boy and I will see you soon too.”

Lexa unhooked her seatbelt and leaned in. She cupped Clarke’s cheek and slowly kissed her goodbye. She leaned back when the kissed ended. “I will see you right here in twenty-four hours. I love you. I know I just said it a minute or so ago but it’s worth repeating.”

“I love you too.” Clarke reluctantly opened up the door and go out. She looked at Lexa and waved as she walked in front of the truck to the door that led into the fire department. With one final look at Lexa she went inside.

“Twenty-four hours and mommy will be home. How about we go home and watch a movie?” _And count the hours._


	71. Chapter 71

A week and a half later Clarke and Lexa sat on the front steps waiting for their help to arrive. It was finally moving day. Last night when Clarke got off work they packed the last of her stuff in a box. The appliances that were too big to be put in a box were labeled if they went to the ranger station or if they were going into storage. The things that were going to go into storage was going to be loaded up first and Clarke was going to take that truck with whoever was going to go with her and put it in the storage unit they rented. While Clarke did that everyone else was going to continue loading the remaining trucks with boxes and whatever furniture that could fit and they would head towards Lexa’s. Lexa’s and Clarke’s vehicles already had boxes in them and ready to go. That had parked them out on the street so the other trucks had room to back up closer to the door. They didn’t know how many trips it would take but at the end of moving Clarke and Lexa had some cold beer for everyone and they were going to have a cook out as a thank you.

“There is Bellamy, Wick, Lincoln and Octavia.” Two trucks stopped in front of Clarke’s house. Lincoln turned his truck so he could back up closer to the house. Once Lincoln was parked Bellamy carefully backed in too.

“Hi guys, thanks for coming and helping. We really do appreciate it.” Clarke said. Both Clarke and Lexa stood up from the steps. Clarke went and hugged all three helpers.

“No problem. You would help us if we needed. So do we wait for everyone else to show up or just get started?” Octavia asked.

“I think we should just get started.” Lexa said. “How about we go inside and we will show you what goes out first.”

They all went into the house and Lexa showed them the boxes that were to go to the storage unit. Clarke’s bed was going to be stored as well so they put that in the truck first, then as they were just starting to carry boxes out Gus and Harvey showed up.

“Hi guys, thanks for coming.” Lexa looked behind her then back at Gus and Harvey. “Right now we are taking the stuff that is going into the storage unit and putting them in the trucks. Clarke will go and put that stuff in the storage unit. Then we can start loading your truck up to take out to the ranger station.”

“Okay Lexa. Just tell us what to grab.” Gus said.

Lexa did and soon people were walking in and out of the front door with boxes and furniture. There was one tense moment when Gus and Wick got into an argument over how to load up the furniture to make better use of the available room. Clarke had to step in.

“Guys, don’t worry about it. If we have to put one of them in a different truck we will.”

“If we put them in my way they will both fit.” Wick said

“I just don’t think so. If we take out that.” Gus pointed to a dresser. “And put these other two in first then the dresser it should all fit.”

“It’s not worth taking all this time to decide.” Clarke looked at Bellamy who was trying to picture in his mind what would be the better option on loading the truck. “Bellamy, we are ready to go to the storage shed. Let’s get going okay.”

“Okay.” He turned to Gus and Wick. “Do you think you will get this figured out by the time we get back?”

“Kiss my ass Blake.” Wick said.

Bellamy shook his head. “Not in a million years.” He turned around and followed after Clarke.

 

By the time Clarke was done at the storage shed with Bellamy and Lincoln her parents were at her house. Lexa, Wick and Octavia had driven their vehicles out to the park and Gus and Harvey drove theirs.

“The dresser goes into the bedroom Gus, the desk goes into the spare and the chair in the living room.” Lexa carried a box, it was marked for the kitchen. “All the other boxes go where they are marked.”

“You two are super organized.” Octavia walked by with a box marked for the bedroom.

“I had enough time off to take my time packing.” Lexa said to Octavia as she passed her heading back out to the truck.

“Are you happy about getting to go back to work?” Harvey waited at one end of the truck, his hands on the bottom edge of the desk that Clarke liked to sit at and do some of her sketching and other art work. Gus was up in bed of the truck slowly inching the desk forward off the truck.

“Is Gus ready for me to be back to work?” Lexa stopped and gave Harvey a hand with putting the desk safely on the ground.

“Hell yes.” Harvey leaned in and whispered. “He likes Indra, he really does but she is not as nice as you are. She doesn’t let him bring her breakfast either.”

Lexa nodded. “Indra is very professional. She shows up and does the job and is even less social than I am.” Lexa smiled. “I am very happy to be going back to work.”

“You two going to continue yapping or are we going to get Clarke’s desk inside.” Gus hopped down from the back of the truck.

“Guess it’s time to get back to work.” Lexa said as she went and grabbed another box.

Once they got everything unloaded they loaded up the things of Lexa’s that were to go in storage. The boxes that were to be donated were put in a pile in a corner so it didn’t get mixed up with their other stuff. Once they unloaded at the storage unit they headed back to Clarke’s. Everything else left at Clarke’s was to go to the ranger station.

“Are you going to leave the refrigerator, stove and washer and dryer?” Abby asked Clarke as she sat some cleaning supplies on the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, we don’t need them and the realtor, Pam thinks having them here and still hooked up with be a good selling point.”

“Has she had anyone interested in the house yet?” Jake asked.

“Two, an older couple and a single man. Neither really liked the price and passed but it’s only been on the market for a few weeks and Pam thinks we should give it a little more time before we accept any lower offers.” Clarke said.

“Why don’t you rent it out?” Abby suggested.

“That is an option if it doesn’t sell for a while but I would really like it to sell so Lexa and I can used it to get a bigger place.”

“Have you been looking?” Jake asked spraying down the counter with some disinfectant spray and began to clean.

“Not seriously no. Once we decided to move in together we wanted to do that as soon as possible. We also have been focused on getting Lexa back to work and then packing. We want time to find the perfect, or as perfect as we can get it house, because we only want to move once more if we can help it. Well, I better get back out there and helping. Thanks for coming over and help clean.”

“You’re welcome honey.”

 

One more trip with all the trucks and everything was moved. Lexa went with the guys while Clarke and Octavia stayed back at Clarke’s house to clean. After an hour and a half Clarke got a text from Lexa.

“We got everything inside. Working on getting the kitchen stuff put away and we will be starting the grill. Come home soon. Yay! I get to say come home and it really is OUR home.” Lexa left a smiley face after the message.

Smiling Clarke typed back. “I love you so much and can’t wait to get back to OUR home. We are almost done here so we will be there as soon as we can.”

Clarke put her phone away. Her mom had been vacuuming the bedrooms and Octavia worked on cleaning the windows. Going into the kitchen her dad was boxing up the frozen food in the refrigerator’s freezer.

“This is the last of it. Once Octavia and your mother are done that’s it.”

Clarke looked around the kitchen and all the empty space. “Everything looks so bare now and looks like there is more space.”

“Yes, makes the kitchen look bigger than it is without the table and everything in it.”

Abby came into the kitchen with the vacuum and Octavia was behind her carrying a trash bag.

“We are all done.” Abby had a paper towel that she was wiping sweat off from her face. “Are you all done in here?”

“Just about.” Jake said. He checked all the cabinets one final time and unplugged the refrigerator. “Okay all done.”

“Great. I hear a beer calling my name.” Octavia led them out the front door and Clarke turned off the central air before shutting and locking the door. Depositing the trash bag by the trash can Octavia got into Clarke’s truck. Abby and Jake were going to follow.

“Thank you for coming and helping today.” Clarke said as she headed towards her new home.

“You helped us move and that’s what friends are for.” Octavia positioned the passenger side truck’s air conditioner vents so it was blowing more on her.

While Lexa had still been recovering from being shot Clarke had gone and helped Octavia and Lincoln move into their new place. Raven, Wick, Bellamy, Anya, Monty and Jasper had helped as well as some non-work friends. It had taken almost all day but with all their help it got done. “So how is living together in the new place going?” Lincoln and Octavia had a ranch style house with a big yard just on the outskirts of town.

“Good.” Octavia smiled. “We have so much space now. If he is sleeping I don’t have to worry about waking him up if I’m watching TV. Mowing the yard can suck but he usually goes out and does it without a shirt on and I admit I really like the view.”

“I bet.” Clarke laughed. “I’m hoping Lexa and I can find something similar.”

“When you do give us a call and we will come help again.”

Clarke looked at Octavia, grateful for her and Lincoln’s friendship. “Thanks, we appreciate that.”

 

By the time Clarke, her parents, and Octavia got back to the ranger station both grills had heated up and had steak and a few pieces of chicken on them. Lexa had cleaned a bag of potatoes and put them in the oven to bake. She wasn’t sure how many people would eat them but she had a couple bags of green beans that came from Harvey’s garden ready to cook as well.

Octavia had gotten out of the truck and hugged Lincoln first and then got a beer second and sat with everyone else, including Lexa in having a beer.

Lexa handed Clarke a bottle of beer. “All done?”

Clarke opened up the beer and took a drink. “Yes, finally. I feel like we have been moving for weeks.” She wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist.

“We kind of have been and I glad that it’s done.”

“Me too.” Clarke looked at the beer bottle that Lexa had. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink one of those before.”

“They are few and far between but sometimes on a hot day after working hard it tastes pretty good.”

“I agree with you there. So anything else needs to be done for dinner?”

“No, potatoes are in the oven. Green beans are ready to go when everything is about done and Gus is being the grill master, though Wick is over there trying to tell him how to grill. I’m surprised Gus hasn’t wacked him a couple of times with the tongs yet.” Lexa took a drink of her beer. _Half a beer and I’m already buzzed._

“Wick can sometime be a know it all.” Clarke leaned in closer and whispered to Lexa. “Probably doesn’t know what to do with himself since Raven is on vacation.”

“I understand the feeling but I sure wouldn’t want take out my lonely heart feelings on the biggest man here.” _Gus has listened to me many times going on about how I missed Clarke but I wasn’t being obnoxious about it._

“No doubt.” Clarke went to take a drink of her beer. “Uh-oh.” Both Clarke and Lexa saw Gus point the tongs at Wick’s face.

“Oh great.” Lexa put her beer down and with Clarke next to her they walked over to the grills. “What’s going on guys?”

“Maybe you two can help setting a little disagreement we are having.” Gus said, putting the tongs down.

“Okay…what kind of disagreement?” Clarke asked.

“Which actor do you think played Batman better? Michael Keaton or Christian Bale?” Wick asked.

“Is this what you are arguing over? Actors in a movie?” Lexa looked at them in disbelief. “Really Gus?”

Gus shrugged. “Yeah, he thinks Christian Bale was the better Batman. I think it was Michael Keaton.”

“Wow okay. We thought it was something serious.” Clarke looked at Lexa who rolled her eyes.

“So who do you think makes the best Batman?” Wick asked.

“Sorry, I’m more of a female superhero fan kind of girl.” Clarke smiled. “Are the steaks about done?” Clarke asked Gus.

“Yeah, a few more minutes.”

“Okay, carry on with your discussion.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and they walked away.

Going inside Lexa started the green beans. Leaning up against the counter she looked at Clarke and smiled. “I thought we were going to have a fight or something there for a minute.”

“Guess they are just passionate about their fictional characters.” Clarke came over and stood next to Lexa.

“I haven’t even seen any of them. So I wouldn’t have been able to help end their disagreement.”

“I have, along with every other movie based on a comic book. My dad is a fan, but even then I didn’t really have an opinion on who was the best batman.”

Lexa turned to stand in front of Clarke. “So, when our company leaves what would you like to do this evening?”

“First I would like to take a long hot shower.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulled her in close.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek, then lightly bushed her lips. “Can I interest you in a bath…with me?”

Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder, facing her neck. “Do you think we could tell everyone to leave right now?” Clarke could feel Lexa laugh. “I know, we can’t do that but I am very interested in taking a bath with you later.”

“When everyone leaves. I promise.” Lexa kissed her forehead and with a little squeeze she moved back and checked on the green beans. “Looks like these are done.”

Abby walked through the door. “Gus wanted me to tell you that the steaks are ready. Can I help you with anything?”

“Yeah mom, could you take the plates and silverware out?” Clarke had them sitting out on the dining room table. “And then can you come back in and get the steak sauce and we have sour cream and everything for the baked potatoes.”

“Okay.” Abby picked up the plates and silverware and went out the door.

Clarke got four big bowls down. Two of the bowls Lexa put the green beans in and the other two bowls were filled with the potatoes. Abby came back in and they carried everything out and they all sat down to eat.

“So did you two finish your disagreement on who was the better Batman?” Lexa asked Gus who was sitting next to her.

“We sort of agreed to disagree. We decided out of the four actors in the movies, the animated batman and the TV series that Michael Keaton and Christian Bale were the best.”

“Nice compromise.” Lexa smiled as she cut her steak.

“He’s not a bad kid. A little excitable but he’s alright.”

“So Clarke, your dad says, even though I disagree that he likes Michael Keaton too as Batman.” Wick said.

_Oh brother, here we go with the Batman thing again_. “Uh-huh.”

“He says that you watched the movies with him. So what I want to know is which cat woman did you like best?”

“Oh that would be Michelle Pfeiffer.”

“Really?” Wick said

“Told you.” Bellamy smiled smugly at Wick.

“Yeah.” Clarke looked at Wick and Bellamy suspiciously. “Okay so what are you two talking about over there?

“Wick here thought that you would go for Anne Hathaway and I said you were more of a Michelle Pfeiffer fan.”

“Oh okay.” Clarke shook her head. “So are we done with the Batman conversation now?”

Wick looked at Bellamy and Bellamy looked back at Wick. Then they both nodded.

“Great, thanks.” Clarke turned back to working on her dinner.

“Michel Pfeiffer huh?” Lexa leaned in and bumped shoulders with Clarke.

“When it came to cat woman, yes. I thought she was a lot sexier. I also really liked her in Dangerous Minds”

“Yeah, I liked that movie. So Gus and Wick have their fan boy crushes. Any fan girl crushes you want to share with me?”

Clarke paused to think. “Well if I did have a fan girl crush on anyone it would be Jennifer Lawrence. What about you?”

“Oh…well…Mariska Hargitay. Law and Order SVU has been on TV for over half of my life. I love the Olivia Benson character.”

“Me too.”

“Hey Lexa, is it okay if I throw the ball with your dog?” Wick asked. “He brought the ball to me.”

“Go ahead.”

Wick got up and moved away from the table and began throwing the ball so Max could go chase it and bring it back.

Everyone finished eating and stayed sitting at the table for a little while longer and had another beer, all except Lexa. She drank one and that was good enough for her. She switched to bottled water.

“Well it is getting kind of late.” Lincoln said as he looked at his watch. “I have to work tomorrow.”

“Thank you both for helping with moving and Lincoln for taking extra hours while I was off.”

“No problem. Just try not to get hurt again for a while, okay?”

“I will do my best. Take care you two. Goodnight Octavia”

“Goodnight everyone.” Octavia waved as she walked hand in hand with Lincoln to the truck.

“Yeah we should call it a night too. Thanks for dinner.” Bellamy got up from the table. “Hey Wick.” Bellamy call over to the blonde man. “Let’s get going.”

“Okay.” Wick tossed the ball to Max and then came over to the table. “Thanks guys for the food. Gus, next time we talk about the X-men okay?” Wick held out his fist towards Gus.

“Sounds good.” Gus bumped his knuckles with Wick’s.

“Harvey, thanks for letting me chat so much with Gus over Batman.” Wick went to fist bump Harvey as well.

“Glad you were here to talk to him about it. I’m not much of a fan. Now if we were talking about Patrick Swayze movies I would be all over that.”

“Goodnight everyone.” Wick got into Bellamy’s truck and they left.

“How about we help you get this all cleaned up.” Abby started gathering plates.

Everyone helped clean and soon the grills were taken care of and the table cleaned off. Everything was taken inside that needed to go back into the house. Gus and Harvey made their exit and Abby and Jake stayed to wash and put away dishes.

“What about all of these boxes? Do you want some help putting stuff away?” Abby asked.

“No thanks mom. We will work on it over the next couple of days.” Clarke shrugged. “Or weeks.”

“If you want any help give me a call.” Abby replied.

“Thank you both for your help.” Lexa said.

“Yes, thanks mom and dad. I really appreciate your help.”

“No problem honey. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Jake said.

Clarke and Lexa hugged both Jake and Abby and they left. Leaving both woman looking around the living area. Boxes sat here and there with things ready to be put away, set out or hung up.

“Shall we work on this tomorrow? I’m beat.” Clarke said.

“Yes, absolutely. I believe we have agreed to have a bath this evening.”

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s waist. “I do believe you are right.” Clarke kissed Lexa slowly. “Race you to the bathroom.” Clarke turned around quickly and made a run towards the bathroom.

_She must not be too tired if she has enough energy to run to the bathroom. But Clarke, in the tub naked_. Lexa ran towards the bathroom.

 


	72. Chapter 72

 

 

Lexa hummed as she cut up some vegetables to make a salad. It had been three weeks since Clarke moved in. They had everything put away with in a week and Lexa had returned to work. Clarke joined Gus and Lexa for breakfast on most days, except when she wanted to sleep in or was at work. When Clarke was off she would cook dinner, or they would share the duties. Lexa would have dinner ready on those nights that Clarke got off work, like tonight. Clarke would be leaving working in fifteen minutes and Lexa had planned on having dinner ready when she walked through the door. Sticking the casserole in the oven she set the timer for forty-five minutes.

 

“I hope you have a quiet shift.” Clarke shut her locker and grabbed her duffle bag.

“I hope so. I don’t mind doing a little overtime but I hope everything doesn’t go to hell within the next 24 hours.” Raven shut her locker and bent over to tie her shoes.

“I understand that. Seems whenever I come in and work extra it seems like we get busier. Hope that is not true for you.”

“I’ll see you in a couple days. Have a good few days off.” Raven followed Clarke out of the locker room.

“Take care.”

Clarke was tired as she walked to her truck and got in. She waved to Jasper and Monty and a few of the other fire fighters she knew. They had one of the fire trucks outside the bay doors washing it. She turned on the radio as she got on the road that would take her home.

She was about a mile outside of town going 55 miles per hour signing along to a Taylor Swift song when she came upon an intersection. She noticed the tan SUV approaching from the right side. They had a stop sign and Clarke kept an eye on the vehicle but didn’t see the brake lights light up and it didn’t appear to be slowing down.

Clarke was almost to the intersection and the other vehicle wasn’t slowing down. Shit, they are going to run the stop sign. Clarke had a split second to notice that there wasn’t anyone in the opposite lane when she tried to swerve and avoid the SUV as it entered into her lane of traffic. She felt a moment of dread as she heard the crunch and felt the jarring of the impact as her vehicle was hit from the right side. The left side of her body was slammed into the door of her truck as the impact pushed her vehicle off onto the side of the road into some pine trees. The collision with the trees shattered her driver side window and cracked the windshield of her truck.

Clarke sat there stunned while her truck sputtered and died. Slowly she looked to the left and all she saw was the pine trees. She looked to the right and saw the road and the tan SUV in the ditch with her. It had come to a rest near the back wheel on her passenger side. _This is just fucking great._

Carefully Clarke reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She knew that she shouldn’t move too much, there may be some injuries that she wasn’t quite aware of yet. The adrenalin rush she felt right now dulled any pain she should be feeling. Yet she needed to get help and called 911. _I don’t think I’m going to get out of an ambulance ride this time._

“911. What is the nature of your emergency?”

“Christy is that you?” Clarke rested her head back against the head rest.

“Yes…Clarke?” Christy was confused as to why Clarke was calling 911. She had the business line number for the communications center.

“I’ve been in a 10-50 PI at the intersection of 38 and Brookview. Two vehicles. We are off the highway in the West side of the ditch. At least one person in the other car.”

“What are your injuries?”

“Umm…left side hit the truck door is all I can say at the moment. I’m trying not to move too much and I really don’t feel too much right now. I don’t think I can get out of my vehicle without assistance.

“Do you know the condition of the other driver?”

Clarke reached up to try and move her rear view mirror to get a better look at the driver. She could see that it was a blonde woman and that she was slumped over. “Appears to be unconscious. That is all I can tell from here.”

“I have the Sheriff’s department and ambulances paged out. They will be there soon.”

“Good.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Clarke could hear typing over the phone. “I was heading home when I noticed this tan SUV, I think it is a GMC. They ran the stop sign. Didn’t slow down or put on the breaks.” Clarke bit her lip as her head started to pound. “I tried to swerve to avoid it and the other driver hit me on my right passenger side. The crash pushed me into the ditch and into some trees.”

“Do you still drive the same vehicle as before?” Christy asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to stay on the line with you till someone gets there okay?”

“Okay.”

 

The page came across the PA system at the fire station to respond to an accident with personal injury. Raven got in the ambulance with Jasper and Monty. The other ambulance, and one of the fire trucks was responding as well in case of a car fire.

Monty radioed dispatch. “310, 311 and 313 are in route to scene.”

“10-4.” The dispatcher said. “Please call into dispatch.”

Raven dialed the communication center. “This is Reyes…what…okay thanks for letting us know.”

Raven left her seat in the back and moved up to the front of the ambulance. “Guys, Clarke is one of those in the accident. She was the one that called it in.”

“Shit, really. She just left the station not too long ago.” Monty said. “Did they say how badly she was hurt?

“She is breathing and conscious but beyond that, no.” Raven said.

 

Lexa heard her cell phone ring. Picking it up she smiled when she saw that it was Clarke. “Hi, honey are you on your way home?”

“Babe I don’t want you to freak out.”

Lexa’s brows furrowed. “What am I not supposed to freak out about?” She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like this.

“I’ve been in an accident…”

Lexa interrupted, talking fast. “Where are you? Are you hurt? Shit…where are my keys.” Lexa started to towards the door to grab her keys. She turned around quickly and went back and shut off the oven, then went to get her keys.

“I can hear sirens so I don’t have much time to talk, I think I’m okay babe. Don’t worry. Just meet me at the hospital okay? Can you call my parents too please?”

“Of course…you’re going to be okay…right? I mean you’re talking to me so you are doing okay?” Lexa felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

“Yes, I don’t think it’s anything serious. I love you sweetie. See you at the hospital.”

Before Lexa could say anything else the line went dead. _Shit._ Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Taking the keys off the hook by the door she left their house. As she walked to her truck she started dialing Abby’s number.

 

Jasper was the first one out of the ambulance. Once he determined the scene was safe he approached the tan SUV. Raven and Monty went to check on Clarke. Opening up the door Jasper was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol. The woman had a faint pulse. Inside the SUV on the floor boards there were several empty beer cans. He was joined by Jones and Wright from the other ambulance while James went to help Raven and Monty. The deputy was there and since there was no fire the other fire fighters helped with directing traffic. Jasper waved the deputy over.

 

Raven notice that the majority of Clarke’s truck on the passenger side had been severely dented in as they approached.

“You still with us Clarke?” Raven asked approaching from the passenger side. Monty had gone around to see if he could get in on the driver side but the trees were in the way.

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled as she looked at Raven who was standing by the front passenger side door.

Monty came around and joined Raven. “Let’s see if we can get this door open.”

Raven reached for the handle and the door came open easily. She slide inside next to Clarke to begin her assessment.

“You know the drill Clarke.” Raven unhooked the seat belt and began checking Clarke’s vitals. “Everything looks good. I see you have some nicks on her left arm from the glass. Did you hit your head at all?”

“No but my left shoulder hit the door and I was tossed around like a rag doll _.” Everything is starting to hurt more now than it did before. Guess the adrenaline is wearing off._

“Do you hurt anywhere besides your shoulder?” Raven reached out and took the C-collar from Monty.

“Right now my shoulder, left side of my back and arm hurt, so does my neck and I’m starting to get a headache.”

“Rate your pain from one to ten.” Raven put the collar around Clarke’s neck.

“Five”

“Okay, give us a few minutes to get set up and we will get you out of here.”

 

Lexa had called Abby who was going to meet them at the hospital. Abby was going to call ahead to see who was the doctor in the emergency room. If it was someone that she didn’t think was good enough to treat her daughter she was going to call in a few favors.

A single tear slide down Lexa’s face and she had a very tight grip on the steering wheel as she drove to the hospital _. Okay Lexa calm down. Clarke talked to you, she sounded okay and said she was going to be okay. So there is no reason to worry right? This is not like your parents. Just get to the hospital without getting into an accident yourself. Did I turn off the oven? I think I did...yeah I’m pretty sure I did. God I hope she is going to be okay._

_So this is what it’s like to be strapped in this thing. I definitely prefer to be on the other side of the stretcher._ Clarke had been removed from her vehicle and before she was loaded into the ambulance the deputy had told her that a tow truck had been called and asked where she wanted her truck towed to. He was honest with her and said he thought that the truck had been totaled but that would be up to her insurance company depending on what the body shop said. _Great, just great._

 

Raven looked down at her from her seat next to the stretcher. “Do you want me to call Lexa?”

“No, I called her and she is going to meet us there.”

“Okay, that is good. I can’t tell you how worried we were when dispatch told us that you were one of the people in the accident.”

“Yeah, I figured Christy would let you guys know ahead of time.” Clarke sighed. “I really hate this.”

“I know, it’s no fun. Better be safe than sorry. We’ll get you to the hospital and get you checked out. Make sure there isn’t anything going on inside that body of yours.”

“How is the other driver?”

“Drunk as a skunk but stable. May have a broken nose from the air bags.”

“I got hit by a drunk driver?” _Great, that won’t make Lexa happy._

“I think it could have been worse. If you hadn’t swerved you probably would have t-boned her and you both could have been injured worse or killed.”

“Yes, I guess it could have been worse.”

 

Lexa was waiting outside the emergency room entrance nervously. She looked on with anticipation when the first ambulance arrived. She bit her lip nervously as she looked on as the stretchers wheels hit the ground but the paramedics wheeled the wrong blonde woman past her. Lexa could smell the alcohol on her as she passed. Lexa’s jaw and fist clenched in anger _. If that woman hit Clarke…_

The second ambulance that pulled up did have Clarke in it and Lexa forgot her anger and was relieved to see some of Clarke’s coworkers that she knew get out of the ambulance. As soon as the wheels hit the ground Lexa was there by the stretcher reaching for Clarke’s hand.

“I’m here honey.” Lexa’s worried green eyes met Clarke’s relieved blue.

“I’m so glad to see you.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“I’m glad to see you too.” Lexa looked Clarke up and down to see if there were any visible injuries as they moved quickly through the doors and into the heart of the emergency room.

“Put her in trauma room 4.” A nurse directed Raven and Monty to the room.

Lexa stepped out of the way as Raven and Monty transferred Clarke to the hospital bed. They helped the nurse attach Clarke to the emergency room monitoring equipment. Then the nurse left.

“Let me know how you’re doing Clarke when you get done here okay?” Raven asked.

“Sure, thanks guys.” Clarke tried to move a little bit and her face briefly showed that she was in some pain. “I’ll give you a call.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand as soon as they left.

“So what happened?” Lexa asked as a nurse came in followed by Abby.

“I got here as soon as I could.” Abby went over to the opposite side of her daughter.

“Hello Ms. Griffin, I’m Julie I will be your nurse while you are here. Can you tell me what happened that brings you in today?”

Clarke went through the whole story of the accident and where she currently hurt. The nurse updated her information in her chart. Including making Lexa an emergency contact. Before Julie left she cleaned the nicks on Clarke’s arm and as she was going out the door the doctor came in.

“Hello Abby.” The heavy set female doctor with greying brown hair and glasses smiled as she came into the room.

“Wilma, how are you?” Abby said.

“Hanging in there.” She looked at Clarke’s records. “So you are experiencing left front and back shoulder pain. Pain in your neck and arm is that correct, and some numbness in your fingers?”

“Yes.” She smiled at Lexa who was rubbing her right arm reassuringly.

“What is your range of motion with your arm and shoulder?” Dr. Reeves had Clarke move her arm and shoulder till it became painful to see where there was potential injury. She asked a few more questions regarding potential injuries. “Okay, well I will be sending in technicians and we will be taking some x-rays and get a CT scan. I’ll be back when we get the results.”

“Talk to you later Wilma.” Abby said to the older woman. She looked down at Clarke. “Well I doesn’t really appear like you have anything broken but the x-rays will rule that out for sure. The CT scan is just a precaution since you didn’t think you hit your head.”

“Everything just hurts.” Clarke frowned. “My truck is probably totaled.”

“I don’t care about the truck. That can be replaced _. You_ can’t.” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand _. I don’t know what I would do if you had been killed._

“I agree with Lexa.” Abby said.

They all looked up when they heard yelling from another room.

“Get this stuff off now! Let me up, I want to go home and you can’t keep me here you fuckers.” The voice was female and the words were slurred. Something made a big bang as it hit the floor.

Lexa jumped at the loud noise. “I think that is the woman that hit you.” Lexa shook her head as they heard more swearing and security being called. “I was outside when they brought in. She smelt like a brewery when she went by me.”

“I saw a deputy sheriff down the hall when I got her so I do believe that she is going to be arrested once they are done treating her. The deputy would have had them draw some blood for testing to see where her blood alcohol is. Wish I was the one to take the blood. I’d jab her really good with the needle.” Abby’s face was set with a determined look _. Try to be stupid and hurt my daughter._

Clarke shifted on the bed and grimaced in pain. “I hope they hurry up and get in here I…” Before she could finish the sentence the x-ray technician came in.

“Hi, I’m Cindi. I will be getting your x-rays today.” She had been pushing a wheel chair. “Hop in and I will get you down and back in no time.”

With Lexa’s and Abby’s help Clarke got into the wheelchair. She waved to Lexa and Abby as she was wheeled away towards x-ray. As soon as Clarke was gone Lexa left her room and walked down towards the room that had the woman that hit Clarke in it. A worried Abby followed.

Lexa looked in on the woman. She appeared to be passed out again and she had been put in restraints. She appeared to be around Abby’s age.

“They probably gave her a sedative to knock her out. You going to go in and put a pillow over her face?”

Lexa looked at Abby startled. “No, I wasn’t going to do that.” Lexa shrugged. “But I might have told her that I thought that she was a selfish dumb bitch…or just glare at her angrily. I didn’t really have a plan.”

Abby rubbed Lexa’s back. “Clarke is going to be okay. She will probably be sore for a while…could be up to a month if nothing is broke, but she will heal up.”

They walked back to Clarke’s room. Lexa sat in the chair and Abby sat on the bottom edge of the bed. They both looked up when a pretty woman with red hair came through the door.

“Oh I’m sorry. They told me this is Clarke Griffin’s room.” She looked at Abby and Lexa nervously.

“It is and you are?” Abby asked.

“Christy Lindale. I’m a dispatcher at the communication center.

“Oh, yes. I remember your name. You dated Clarke briefly?” Abby saw Lexa’s eyebrows raise as she looked at Christy.

Lexa looked at the other woman _. So your one of the other women that Clarke dated. Interesting._

“Yeah, I did. I was working today when she called in about her accident. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“I’m Abby, Clarke’s mother and this is Lexa Willows, Clarke’s girlfriend. Clarke is in x-ray right now.”

Christy smiled at them. “It’s nice to meet you both. So how is she doing? Anything serious?”

“We don’t know anything for sure but maybe just some bumps and bruises. We will know more when she gets done with her tests.” Abby said.

“Okay, well I just wanted to stop by and check on her before I went home.”

“It shouldn’t take long for her to be done in x-ray. Do you want to wait for her?” Lexa asked.

“No, I need to get going but if you could just tell her that I stopped by and that Amy and I are thinking about her that would be great.”

“We will do that.” Abby smiled at her.

“She seems nice.” Lexa said when Christy left.

“Yes, it was nice of her to stop and check on Clarke. Clarke never brought her to the house. I was always curious about what she looked like.”

“She’s pretty.” Lexa admitted.

“Yes. Does it feel weird to meet her? I know that Clarke and Christy didn’t date for long but does it feel weird?”

“Umm…a little but like you said they didn’t date long and she never brought her home to meet you so it wasn’t a serious thing. It was nice of her to come and check on Clarke though.”

A few minutes later Clarke returned. “We got the CT scan too. They caught me coming back from x-ray so now we just need for everything to be looked.” Clarke got back up in her bed.

Julie walked in with a little paper cup and then a bigger one filled with water. “Dr Reeves said that you can have something for the pain now.”

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“10mg of morphine.” Julie said. “She will write you a prescription for more pain medication.”

“I’ll take what you have with you now but can you tell Dr. Reeves I want something non-narcotic?”

“Sure.” Julie gave Clarke the pain medication and water then left.

“Try to relax honey. It shouldn’t take much longer.” Abby said.

Lexa continued to lightly stroke her arm which felt really good to Clarke. She was glad that both Lexa and her mom was there. She knew her dad was away on a business trip.

“Did you call dad?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, and I will call him back when we know something for sure.”

“Okay.” Clarke stared up at the ceiling.

It was several more minutes when Dr. Reeves came back in. “Good news, nothing is broke and your head CT was clear.”

“Good, so I can get out of here?” Clarke asked. She was ready to go home.

“Yes, the nurse will be in with some discharge paperwork and a prescription for pain meds. I also wrote you one for muscle relaxers. You are going to be hurting for quite a while. While nothing is broken your body did go through some trauma so take the pain meds. If you find the muscle relaxers knock you out too much you can take half a pill.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Any questions?”

“Is it okay to go back to work?” Clarke asked.

“I would give it a couple days and see how you feel. Both the pain medication and muscle relaxer could make you drowsy so you shouldn’t be driving or operating heavy machinery after taking a dose. If you can tolerate it you can take an anti-inflammatory while at work and then take the prescriptions when you get home.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, take care everyone.” Dr. Reeves left.

Clarke sat up on the edge of the bed as she waited for the nurse to come in. A few minutes later Julie walked back in with her discharge paperwork and the prescriptions. Lexa went and got the truck and brought it up to the sidewalk while Clarke stood with Abby outside of the hospital once she was discharged.

“Thanks for coming out.” Clarke hugged her mom goodbye.

“Call me tomorrow and tell me how you are doing. By the way Christy the dispatcher stopped by.”

“Oh that is nice of her. I will give her a call later and yes I will call you tomorrow.” Clarke let Lexa help her into the Trailblazer. She waved goodbye to her mother and as soon as the truck was in motion she fell asleep.

Once home Lexa helped Clarke into the house and into the bedroom. She helped Clarke get undressed for bed. Pulling back the covers Clarke got in and she tucked Clarke into bed.

“You’re coming to bed too right?” Clarke asked sleepily.

“Yes, honey. I just need to take Max out.”

“Okay, can you do me a favor?” Clarke was barely awake.

“Yes.” Lexa looked at Clarke with a gentle expression.

“Text Raven and let her know what happened at the hospital.”

Lexa brushed the hair out of Clarke’s eyes. “I will honey. Get some sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lexa stood there for a moment and when she was sure Clarke was asleep she went to go take care of Max and throw out the casserole that still sat in the oven.


	73. Chapter 73

 

 

Clarke woke up early the next day. She noticed right away that Lexa wasn’t in bed with her. She listened and didn’t hear any movement in the house. Sitting up in bed she felt the soreness and stiffness of her left side. The ache that she was feeling was constant and almost intolerable.

The pharmacy wasn’t open when she got out of the hospital last night so she didn’t get her prescriptions filled. The pain medicine that she got at the hospital was enough to help her sleep till now. _What time is it anyway?_ Clarke looked at the clock and it was 6:21 am _. Lexa could be out for a run or taken Max for a walk._ Going into the bathroom she dug around in the medicine cabinet till she found some ibuprofen which she took to take the edge off. Then she walked out into the living area which was dark. Turning the lights on in the kitchen area she didn’t see Lexa anywhere, nor Max which made her think that maybe they indeed were out for a walk. There was some early morning sunlight, about the time that Lexa said she liked to get out and run.

She was proud of Lexa for getting back into her routine. Lexa had told her that she wasn’t to the distance yet of where she was before she was shot but was making progress. Clarke got a pad of paper and sat at the kitchen table making some notes.

 _I need to get my prescriptions filled. Call the insurance company and Gary and see if he can look at my truck to see if it can be fixed._ Clarke had that truck since she was sixteen years old and it had been very reliable for her. It saddened her that it could be totaled. _So if it is totaled then I need to add car shopping to the list. Then I need to see how I’m feeling tomorrow and call Marcus. I should still be able to work. Nothing was broken. I won’t be able to take my prescriptions so I should probably pick up some Tylenol and more ibuprofen while I’m at the pharmacy._

Clarke rested her chin on her arm and thought about the accident. _What is wrong with people that they would go out and get so drunk and then get behind the wheel of a car?_ Clarke had been to many accidents scenes where alcohol was involved. Most were tragic.

She heard a bark just outside the door so she assumed that was Max and Lexa returning from wherever they had gone. That assumption was confirmed when moments later Clarke heard the door being unlocked and saw Max bound into the house followed by a very sexy looking Lexa in her running attire.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Lexa smiled brightly at Clarke as she shut and locked the door. Max went straight for his water bowl and lapped noisily at the water.

“Yes, I am.” Clarke closed her eyes and smiled as Lexa kissed her forehead on the way to get a drink of water. “How was your run?” Clarke could tell by the amount of sweat on Lexa’s body that it was a run and not a walk.

“It felt really good, especially with how cool it is out right now.” Lexa came over and sat down next to Clarke. She reached out and took her hand that was sitting on the table. “How did you sleep and how do you feel right now?” Lexa’s eyes showed her concern.

“I slept well. Woke up with some pain and to some ibuprofen. That hasn’t kicked in yet.”

“As soon as the pharmacy opens we will go and get your prescriptions filled.” Lexa took a drink of her water and rubbed her thumb over the top of Clarke’s hand.

“Don’t you have to work today?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but I can see if I can get it covered.”

“Honey, you don’t have to do that. I can see if mom or grandma can come get me and take me to the pharmacy. I don’t want you missing any more work.”

“You know all I’m going to do today is worry about you right?” Lexa wanted to make sure Clarke was going to be comfortable and in the least amount of pain possible.

“I know, and I love that you worry about me sweetie but I’m okay.” Clarke put her other hand over the top of their joined hands and squeezed. “Save taking the day off to help me go replace my truck. I have a feeling I’m going to need to.”

“Yeah that sucks. At least it was payed off and the insurance company should give you something for it.”

“It won’t be enough to pay for a new truck outright but it should be a nice down payment.” Clarke shrugged on shoulder. “We have to see what Gary and the insurance company says.”

Lexa nodded. “So I met Christy yesterday.”

“That’s right, mom said she stopped by. She was working in dispatch when I called.”

“She wanted to see if you were doing okay, but couldn’t stay.”

“She and Amy probably had plans. Amy is her girlfriend.” Clarke clarified. “I actually introduced them.”

“How long have they been together?” Lexa asked curiously.

“For about three years now I think.” Clarke forehead furrowed in thought. “Yeah three years. I dated Amy for a little while too. Both were nice women and I thought they would be good for each other so I introduced them and they hit it off.”

“What does Amy do?”

“She is a 3rd grade school teacher.” Clarke said. “They have two kids. Amy’s from a previous relationship but the kids think of Christy as mom.”

“So then you all are still friends?”

“Yes, I but I don’t hang out with them that much. In fact it’s been around four months since I’ve seen either of them. I talk to Christy mainly through work. ”

“How come you haven’t hung out with them?” Lexa asked, as she stood and went to the refrigerator. “Can I interest you in some breakfast?” Gus was going to be late that morning so they were not going to have breakfast together like normal.

“Yes.” Clarke stood and went over to Lexa to help. “To answer your question for the last seven months I have been spending time with you, which I love doing.” Clarke smiled. “And I work and spend time with my family. I haven’t even been out with coworkers for a while.”

“I’m not keeping you from going out with friends am I?” Lexa asked.

“Absolutely not. I prefer being with you and if I get together with friends I want you there with me.”

“Okay, I just don’t want to keep you from hanging out with friends. I know I’m not the most social person in the world.” Lexa put the pan on the stove to heat up. Clarke wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“You’re not keeping me from anything. I love you just the way you are and I love being around you.

“I love you too.” Lexa felt Clarke kiss her should and move away. She turned around and smiled at Clarke as she cracked four eggs into a bowel. She still had some cut up vegetables that were supposed to go in a salad for last night. They instead were going to be used in the omelet that she was making.

“Want toast?” Clarke asked. When Lexa nodded she put four pieces of bread in the toaster. She waited to push the lever down.

“Are you still friends with the other women you dated?” Lexa began cutting up the veggies into smaller pieces.

“Kathy works at the vet clinic but I have seen her in there when we have taken Max in. Jackie lives in Hamilton and is a college professor. We are friendly enough.”

Lexa began sautéing the vegetables. “How did you meet the college professor?”

“Remember I told you about my friend Wells? He and I went to a college function together. His dad is president of the college and he needed a date so he asked if I would go with him.”

“Not a _date_ date I assume.” Lexa asked whipped the eggs with a fork. Clarke had told her that Wells was gay.

“No, just as a friend to get his dad off his back. There would unfortunately have been a huge issue if he showed up with is boyfriend.”

“Oh so he had to present a certain image for the college.” Lexa said.

“Yes, so anyway we are at this event. It’s very nice, everyone is dressed up, the food was fabulous and I’m bored out of my mind. Wells is with his dad trying to woo some potential donors and I’m sitting at a table making frequent trips to the buffet because I don’t know anyone and I don’t know what to do besides eat.”

“I’ve been there.” Lexa chuckled.

“So after a while this woman comes over and asks if she can sit at my table with me. I told her of course and she sat down and we got to talking. She was nice and funny. When she asked for my number I gave it to her. Do you have any more questions hon?”

“No, just a little curious. I’ve met Sara, and she is someone I will never forget.” Lexa’s smile was teasing.

“No, I don’t imagine you would. I know I won’t. She was responsible for one of the worst nights of my life.” Clarke frowned. “Well…actually more than one but after that night at the Junction I had been worried about us.”

“I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” Lexa looked at Clarke apologetically. “After meeting Christy I was curious about the others you said you dated.”

“I get it and we could run into any of them, especially Kathy if she still works at the vet’s office when we take Max in but I don’t think we have to worry about any of them flipping out on us like Sara did.”

“I’d be very grateful for that not to happen again. We have had our share of that.”

“I agree with that.” Clarke reached into the cabinet using her left arm and grimaced when she felt a little pain at her elbow. She then grabbed the plates with her hand and put them on the counter.

Lexa rubbed Clarke’s back with her free hand knowing that Clarke’s arm was hurting. “Maybe a hot shower later will help?”

“Is that an invitation?” Clarke asked with a smile.

Lexa turned the heat off on the stove and leaned over to kiss Clarke softly. “If you want or need my help with a shower or with taking care of anything, all you have to do is ask.”

“I will if I need to.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug.

They ate breakfast and Clarke talked to Lexa about her plans for the day. Once breakfast was over Clarke washed the dishes while Lexa showered and got ready for work.

“You sure you don’t want me to take some time off this morning?” Lexa asked before she headed out the door.

“With Gus not being here till later someone has to be in the office.” Clarke smiled. “If I need anything or if I get lonely I will come in the office with you.”

“What if I get lonely?” Lexa’s lower lip jutted out in a pout.

Clarke’s laugh was sudden and loud. “You are too cute honey.” She walked over to Lexa and rubbed her stomach. “It you get too bored just open up the door and give a yell.”

“You do the same if you need anything.” Lexa smiled. “I do like that on your days off I’m not working too far from you.”

“Me too honey. Do you think Gus would be willing to switch jobs with you? He can go on the road and you could be in the office all day.”

“No, then when would he have time to do his crocheting? He would also miss his day time TV too much.”

“Darn it.” Clarke hugged Lexa before she headed into the office. Grabbing her phone she sent a quick text to her mother then went to go take a shower.

During the shower her arm was still stiff and sore but it didn’t throb like it had been doing. Once she toweled off, got her hair brushed and got dressed she checked her phone. Her mom wasn’t able to take her to the pharmacy that morning but she had called Betty who was going to come and get her at 9 am.

Since it was 8 am now she took a chance and called Gary Dennis who owned one of the tow truck companies in town and was the first choice of tow truck companies that the police and fire department liked to make. He was the one that came and towed her truck last night.

“Hey Gary this is Clarke.” Clarke had her note pad in front of her to make some notes if needed.

“Hi Clarke, how are you doing?”

“Stiff and sore but okay.” Clarke took a deep breath. “Did you get a chance to look at my truck?”

“Yeah, Clarke I’m really sorry but there is a lot of damage to your truck. If it was only the body work it wouldn’t be too bad but your back wheel and suspension is broke all to pieces and there is a lot of damage underneath. It would cost way too much money to fix than what the truck is worth.”

“That is what I was afraid of.” _Damn._

“I’ve got the estimate written up. You still have insurance through John and State Farm right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll fax it over to him.”

“Thanks Gary.”

“No problem Clarke, sorry about your truck but I’m glad you were not seriously hurt.”

“Me too. Take care.”

 _Well that sucks but you were kind of expecting that. Now I have to go out and find a new truck, which could be fun or a pain in the ass._ Clarke’s next call was to her insurance company. Nancy was in the office, John wasn’t there yet but she took the accident report from Clarke and while they were talking Gary’s estimate arrived in their office. She was told that John would get back to her in a little bit with the final decision on her truck.

Grabbing her prescriptions and wallet Clarke put them in her pocket. Taking Max outside she let him run around a little bit till her grandmother pulled into the driveway. Clarke put Max inside before greeting her grandmother.

“Oh my darling girl I’m so glad you are okay.” Betty hugged Clarke.

“Thanks grandma, I am okay. I hurt a little but I’ll be fine.”

They got into Betty’s car and she started heading into town. “Do you know anything about that bitch that hit you?” Betty looked at Clarke. Her mouth tight in anger.

“No, not really. All her information is in the police report. Deputy Harris was going to send it to my insurance company.”

“If I would have been there last night I would have smacked that woman in the head with a used bedpan.”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “I’m sure she is in enough trouble as it is.” Clarke decided to change the subject. “So how is married life?”

Betty smiled. “It’s going well. How is living together going?”

“Really good. I like waking up to her next to me, cooking our meals together which we have been doing for a while before we officially moved in together but it’s nice knowing that home is where she is.”

“You two are too cute. So any news on your house being sold?”

“No, not yet. Which now that I have to buy a new truck the money would come in handy.”

“Do you need any money because I could…?” Betty began but Clarke interrupted.

“No grandma, I have money in savings so if I needed to use it I could but this was sort of an unexpected thing and I’m trying to save money also for a bigger place for Lexa and me.”

“Hopefully that lady has insurance and her ass ends up in jail.”

Clarke’s phone rang. The call was from her insurance agent.

“Hi John.”

“Clarke, how are you feeling?”

“Hanging in there. So what has been decided?” Clarke glanced at her grandmother who was listening.

“We totaled your truck Clarke. Gary, as I’m sure has told you that the damage was too much to be fixed.”

“So now what?” Clarke asked.

“The woman that hit you is Lisa Benson, she actually has the same insurance company, different agent though so that makes things a little bit easier. You are going to need to fill out a little bit more paperwork with us regarding your medical bills and we will need access to those records. As far as a settlement on your vehicle goes I can have a check sent to you in a few days.”

“How much will it be for the truck?”

“Hold on. I got it written down here somewhere.” There was some shuffling of papers over the phone. “$7,534. Is that okay?”

“Hmm, okay.”

“Come in when you can and fill out the rest of the paperwork and we will get the ball rolling on everything else.”

“Okay John. See you later.” Clarke ended the call.

“Everything okay?” Betty asked when Clarke hung up the phone.

“Well I get about $7,500 for the truck. If you have time can we stop at the insurance office? I have some paperwork I need to do.”

“Sure honey, no problem. I don’t think that is too bad for your truck. It was ten years old.”

“Yeah, it will help a little with getting a new one.”

Betty pulled into the pharmacy and they went inside. Betty needed to pick up some things too. Clarke was a little taken back that one of the things her grandmother bought was a box of condoms. _Why would she need condoms?_ Then it hit her. _Oh…okay_. Clarke’s face felt warm as she paid for her purchases and waited for her grandmother.

Betty noticed Clarke’s expression. “I’m not cheating on Alice. They help keep our toys clean and provide a little lubrication.”

 _OH MY GOD_. Clarke looked at the young man who was checking them out and his face was bright red. He couldn’t look Betty in the face as he rang up her purchases and took her money. “Yeah grams. I got that.” They went out and got into Betty’s car. “You embarrassed the hell out of that kid in there.”

Betty shrugged. “He’ll get over it.” She put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

They went to the insurance company and got the paperwork that Clarke needed to do taken care of. While there Clarke changed her life insurance beneficiary to Lexa.

 

“Are you sure you can’t stay for lunch?” Clarke asked Betty when she dropped her off at home.

“Some other time dear. You, me, Alice and Lexa will get together for dinner sometime soon. Now I want you to get plenty of rest and if you need anything else give me a call.”

“I will, thanks grandma.”

Clarke got out Betty’s vehicle. She was starting to feel some of the pain again and it was annoying the hell out of her. She wanted to see Lexa, get a snack, take a pain pill and take a nap. In exactly that order. Going inside the house she went to the office. She had noticed that Gus’ vehicle was in the parking lot. Gus was in the office, Lexa was not.

“Hey Gus, where is Lexa?”

“There was a report of some hunters illegally hunting in the park. She and one of the deputies went to check it out. How are you?”

“I hope she doesn’t get shot again because right now I don’t think I can handle it.” Clarke frowned. She said it more harshly than she intended and she didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. “Sorry Gus, I really am. I’m just in some pain and I’m feeling a little bitchy about it. When Lexa comes in let her know I’m back please. I’m going to go take a pain pill and go to bed.” Clarke’s tone was apologetic and she left the office quickly. She hoped Lexa was going to be okay, last time she went off with some police officers it didn’t end well. She knew that she was getting a little grumpy and didn’t need to take it out on Gus, or Lexa later. Her arm, chest and shoulder throbbed and she wanted to pain to end. She stopped in the kitchen long enough to eat a few crackers and take her pain medication. Walking into the bedroom she stripped then crawled into bed naked hoping that the pills would kick in fast.

Clarke never knew that Lexa came in to check on her nor had she felt the press of Lexa’s lips on her forehead as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I know, the insurance process for Clarke in this story is much faster than it would be in real life. It's fiction so I can make it happen within a few days. :)


	74. Chapter 74

 

Clarke woke up several hours later to the smell of something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Putting on some shorts and a shirt she walked out to the kitchen. Lexa was sitting over on the couch with Max next to her. She had her earbuds in listening to her iPod and looked up as Clarke was approaching her.

Lexa smiled and turned off the music and took her ear buds out. “Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?”

“Good actually.” Clarke sat down on the couch next to Lexa and reached for her hand. “How was your day today? Were you able to find those hunters?”

“Yeah, some old guy with his grandson. He said he didn’t see the sign saying that they were entering park property. He was apologetic and they left?” Lexa looked over to the pharmacy bag over on the counter. “I see that you got your medication. How is Betty doing?”

“She is good. Embarrassed the hell out of the kid who checked us out.”

“No, really? Betty wouldn’t do anything like that.” Lexa teased. “What did she do?”

Clarke explained to Lexa what Betty had said in front of the young man. She laughed with Lexa when she was done telling the story.

“That kid certainly has an interesting story now to tell his friends.” Lexa chuckled.

“No doubt.”

“Your phone rang earlier.” Lexa stood then offered Clarke a hand up.

Clarke hugged her briefly before going over to her phone. “It’s John from the insurance company.” Clarke checked her voicemail and listened to the message. “He wanted to remind me that I could get a rental car if I needed and also the check will be ready tomorrow.”

“That is good.” Lexa opened the oven door and took out the roast she made for dinner. “Do you know what kind of vehicle you want to get?”

“No, not really.” Clarke came over and got the plates out of the cabinet. “I know I want 4 wheel drive. Something that is big enough that we can take Max with us.” She sat the plates on the table and came back to get some silverware. “Instead of an SUV I think I want a pickup truck this time. I will need go shop around a little bit. I know Bellamy has a Chevy Silverado. I kind of liked that.”

“If you want me to go shopping with you I will.” Lexa brought the pan over to the table and went to get them something to drink and some butter for the potatoes.

“I would love for you to go with me. When do you think you can get some coverage?”

“I’ll make some phone calls tomorrow morning.” Lexa sat down next to Clarke. “If you want you can get a rental tomorrow that way you have something to get back and forth with, or I could take you to work and pick you up if you preferred.”

“I will get a rental. I don’t want you or my parents or grandma having to drive me everywhere and I don’t know how long it will take me to find something I will like. But thanks for the offer of taking me back and forth to work.”

“You’re welcome. So do you think you will actually feel up to going to work?” Lexa put some of the roast, potatoes and carrots on her plate.

“I’m sore. My arm and collar bone ache a lot but I will deal with it. Nothing is broke and I don’t have a weight restriction so I will be fine.” Clarke took a drink of her water. “That doesn’t mean that on those days that I’m home I won’t knock my ass out at night so I can get some good sleep.”

“Yes, I remember needing to medicate myself to get some sleep.” Lexa looked at Clarke and reached out to stroke her arm. “I do hope you will feel better soon.”

“I will honey.”

After dinner they took Max out and went for a walk. The evenings were starting to get cooler and by the time they got back to the ranger station both women were slightly chilled. They sat on the couch cuddled together under a blanket as they watched TV till bedtime.

Lexa took Max out while Clarke got ready for bed. Taking her muscle relaxer she knew she would be pretty loopy soon. She was feeling the effects of the pill when Lexa came into the bedroom.

“Max all settled.” Clarke asked sleepily.

“Yeah.” Lexa noticed how Clarke looked. “You look like you could fall asleep any second.”

“I could but I wanted to wait till you came in so I could kiss you goodnight.”

Lexa stopped undressing and went around to Clarke’s side of the bed. She bent down on one knee and leaned down to softly kiss Clarke. “I love you. Now get some sleep.”

“I love you too. It won’t take me long to fall asleep.”

It really didn’t take Clarke long to fall asleep. By the time Lexa was undressed and done with the bathroom Clarke was asleep. Lexa climbed into the bed carefully and gently laid her arm across Clarke’s waist and she followed Clarke into sleep.

 

“You know they don’t even make your vehicle anymore?” Clarke asked Lexa. Clarke had a laptop open in front of her in the ranger station office. Gus, Lexa and Clarke were having an early dinner. Harvey was out of town. As they ate Clarke was doing some research on pickup trucks.

“No, I didn’t know that.” Lexa bit into her eggroll. Clarke had surprised her and Gus with Chinese when she came home from getting the rental car. Betty once again had come and got Clarke and took her to get the check from the insurance company and to get the rental car. “So we are on the Chevy site now?”

“Yes. If I go new and want a pickup there is the Colorado and Silverado. This dealership has some different options in used trucks.” Clarke frowned. She had been on many car dealerships sites looking at the inventory to see if she could find something like what she wanted. “The more I look though the more frustrated I get because I had a perfectly fine vehicle before the accident and now if I get what I want to replace it I’m looking to spend at least $18,000 on a used vehicle.”

“You could always sue that lady.” Gus said. “Pain and suffering and all of that.”

“That would take years and I’m not _suffering_ all that much.” Clarke went to another website. “It’s not that I don’t make enough money to afford a car payment, I do. I hate that I have to do it to begin with and I’m thinking I’m mourning the loss. It was my first vehicle and I’m mad that I have to replace it the way that I am.”

Lexa rubbed Clarke’s arm. “I know hon, it sucks. It was a really nice vehicle and you don’t have to rush all that much to make a decision. You have the rental car and I know you will find something that you like.”

“It felt really weird driving the rental.” Clarke wasn’t able to get a truck but they had a 2015 Toyota Corolla sedan which was really nice. Clarke had gotten a kick out of the backup camera but it was different being so low to the ground when she was used to being up higher. “I felt so small around some of the other vehicles while we were stopped at a stop light.”

“I can imagine honey. It would be a lot different.” Lexa said.

“Oh, I completely forgot when I talked to Christy earlier to thank her for coming in to check on me she told me that they did arrest Lisa Benson. She was supposed to get out of jail this morning but she hit one of the jailers so they arrested her for assault.”

“So she isn’t any more pleasant sober than when she is drunk.” Lexa shook her head as she took a bite of her food.

“No, I actually looked her up on the court records site. She has a couple of operating while intoxicated, open container, driving without a license and a few drug charges.” Clarke took a drink of her water. “She also has some theft charges and she will end up losing her license again.”

“I don’t care, get her off the road. My only concern is that you are okay. She deserves not to have a driver’s license and frankly to be in jail. How unwise is it to assault a jailer when you’re about ready to get released?”

“Some people are not that smart I guess.” Gus wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Thank you for picking this up for dinner Clarke. It was really good.”

“You’re welcome Gus.” Clarke smiled at the big man.

“I’ll get out or your hair so you two can spend some time together. Have a good night at work Clarke.”

“Thanks Gus.

“See you next week Lexa.” Gus said as he headed towards the office door.

“Have a good weekend Gus.” When Gus went out the door Lexa turned to Clarke. “So we have about…” Lexa looked at her watch. “An hour before you need to leave for work.”

“Yes.” Clarke stood and began clearing the desk of their food boxes.

Lexa stood up to help her. “How is your pain level?”

“It’s okay right now. I took some Tylenol not too long ago. It will work for a couple of hours. Then I will take some ibuprofen and switch back and forth between those two till I can come home.”

Lexa nodded as she threw the containers in the trash. She really wished that Clarke didn’t have to go to work. She knew she would see her around 6:30 Saturday night and they would have the rest of Saturday and Sunday to spend together. Clarke was going to be going back to going into work at 6 am instead of 6 pm on Monday so their time would be cut short then. Lexa had to work too but she found herself willing to be at the office a little bit more since Clarke moved in. She took Tuesday off so they could go car shopping.

Lexa followed Clarke into their living area. Max got up from his dog bed and went to the back door. “I’ll take him out.” Lexa patted Clarke’s back as she walked over towards Max and opened the door and followed the dog out.

While outside with Max Lexa got out her phone and checked her e-mail. It had been over a week since she had checked it last. Scrolling through the messages she came upon one from a name she recognized. She had an e-mail from her cousin Sheryl, Aunt Denise’s youngest daughter. _Wow, how long has it been since I’ve heard from any member of my family? That would be when Aunt Denise came here to get mom’s engagement ring for Angela._ Lexa didn’t know if she wanted to open the message. Sheryl was several years younger than Lexa. _Sheryl would be what…nineteen now? She would have been about 11 the last time I’ve seen her._

Clarke opened the door and came out to sit on the steps next to Lexa. Threading her fingers through Lexa’s Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder and they sat there watching Max. “We should meet up with Gus, Harvey and Sadie at the dog park soon. Max hasn’t played with Sadie in a while.”

“Good idea.” Lexa forgot about the e-mail for the moment to focus on the woman next to her. “I will miss you. I know I say almost every time you go into work but it’s the truth. I hate sleeping without you next to me.”

“I always miss you too. I don’t like sleeping without you next to me either. I love waking up in the middle of the night to feel you spooning me.”

“At least we spend more nights together than apart and in twenty-four hours I get to see you again.”

“True. Is there anything you want to do Saturday night?” Clarke asked.

“How about we play it by ear. See how you are feeling. You may just want to stay home, take a muscle relaxer and sleep.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see you and spend time with you Saturday. I wouldn’t like that too much.” Clarke hoped that she wasn’t too tired and in too much pain.

“If you need the rest you need the rest honey. We would have all day Sunday together. Maybe we can do something fun then?”

“Okay, you think of some possibilities and I will think of some and we can talk about it then.”

“Sounds good.” Lexa said.

 

It was after Clarke had left that Lexa remembered the e-mail from her cousin. With a little trepidation she went and the laptop. She was nervous but curious about what her cousin had to say so she opened up the e-mail and began reading.

“Hi Lexa. I know it’s been a long time since you and I have talked. Years ago mom couldn’t wait to get out of there and dragged the rest of us with her. I had hoped that you would be at Angela’s wedding but when I asked if you were coming mom was a real bitch about saying that you were not invited. I asked why and she told me because you were dating a woman and she thought it was wrong. I think that is awesome. I’m happy for you and love is love right? Anyway, that is sort of the reason I’m trying to reach out to you. I’m sure mom wasn’t very nice when she talked to you trying to get your mom’s engagement ring from you. I do remember your mom saying it was to go to you when mom had talked to her about it. I think she was trying to pull a fast one on you and I’m glad you didn’t give her the ring. We haven’t talked much, it’s been what eight or nine years but I have thought about you. Mom wouldn’t let me contact anyone from back home while I was living under her roof and she was paying for school. She’s not now so I say fuck her. I know, that is not a nice thing to say about your mom, but you know how she is. I digress. I was hoping that we could talk some time? Catch up maybe? Mom can’t tell me no anymore and has nothing to hold over my head to keep me from seeing those relatives that she doesn’t like. I also think that maybe I’m like you and I could really use someone to talk to about it. I understand if you don’t want to respond, it has been a long time and I would wish you well. But if you want to e-mail me back.”

_I wasn’t invited to the wedding. That wasn’t a shock_. Lexa thought about her cousin. While Denise and Angela were kind of stuck up Sheryl had always been a nice kid. Quiet and shy. A little like Lexa herself. _Sounds like we got something else in common. Aunt Denise is going to lose her shit if she has a gay kid. I already know that she will disown her own daughter._ Lexa shook her head. _Well Sheryl is reaching out and I can’t leave her to deal with this alone. I don’t know if I can help but I will at least try_. Lexa clicked on reply and started typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it was time to bring in a relative or two for Lexa.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had hoped to get this up sooner today. Sorry.

75

 

Clarke drove cautiously past the site of her accident on her way home from work after her shift was open. She had seen a car come up to the intersection and her hands tightened on the steering wheel of the Toyota as she watched to see what the other car would do. Her grip eased when she saw the car slow down and stop at the stop sign.

The past 24 hours hadn’t been too bad. They didn’t have any fires and had only three minor medical calls. Clarke kept her pain mostly at bay with the help of the ibuprofen and Tylenol. Everyone had come up to her to see how she was doing and ended up giving her many suggestions on what she should buy to replace her truck. She had gone out to the parking lot with Bellamy, Wick and Octavia as they argued over which one had the better truck and they wanted to show Clarke the different features of their vehicles. The competition was getting ridiculous as to who had the better truck and Clarke thanked them for their opinions and had told them she would think about.

Lexa had texted her and told her about getting an e-mail from her cousin Sheryl. It was something that came out of the blue. Since knowing Lexa there had only been one relative that had contacted Lexa and she turned out to be a homophobic bitch. Clarke hoped it was a good thing that this relative had contacted her. Lexa didn’t talk too much about her family other than her parents every now and then. It would be good for to have a least one family member that acted like Lexa existed. Lexa had told her that she responded to Sheryl’s e-mail and gave Sheryl her phone number to call but had yet to hear from her.

Lexa was sitting outside when Clarke pulled in next to the Trailblazer. Max was chasing the ball that Lexa had just thrown.

“Hey sweetie, how are you?” Clarke walked towards Lexa.

“Good, glad your home.”

Max came up to Clarke, his butt wiggling and whining in greeting. “Oh yes and I missed you too my baby.” Clarke had bent down on her knee so she could pet Max. He licked her face. “Oh, Max…okay that is enough boy.” Clarke laughed as she leaned her head out of the reach of the dog’s tongue. Clarke looked at Lexa and could see the amused expression she had on her face. “You think this is funny do you?”

“I think it is adorable.” Lexa smiled as she came over towards Clarke and Max. Going down on her knees she began petting Max too. Stopping briefly to lean over and kiss Clarke. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Clarke pushed herself up on her feet. “I’m really glad to be home.”

“I’m really glad that you are home.” Lexa had stood as well and reached for Clarke’s hand as they walked towards the door. “Dinner should be done soon. Why don’t you go slip into something more comfortable and we can have dinner.”

“More comfortable right now would mean naked and I don’t think we would be eating dinner if I sat at the table without any clothes on.”

An image of Clarke spread out on the table flashed through Lexa’s mind and she felt a jolt of arousal. _Oh wow._ No, there would be no eating of the actual food going on if Clarke came to the table naked.

Clarke noticed the look that came across Lexa’s face. “What are you thinking?” She saw the Lexa’s cheeks redden.

Lexa opened the door for them. “I imagined my very sexy girlfriend naked.” Lexa admitted. When they were all inside she shut the door. “I love it when you are naked, you are gorgeous and I agree if you did sit at the table without clothes on we wouldn’t be eating dinner.” Lexa took a deep breath. “So how about we eat and I help you relax later?” Lexa’s eyebrow raised and she had a slightly smile on her face.

“That is the best think I’ve heard in a long time.” Clarke helped get the table set for dinner. “Have you heard anything more from Sheryl?”

“I haven’t checked my e-mail since this afternoon but no, nothing yet.” Lexa sat down at the table and they got ready to eat.

“From what you said it sounds like she is struggling with her sexual orientation.” Clarke took a bite of her dinner.

“Yes, and she isn’t going to get any support from her mother that is for sure.” Lexa sighed. “I’ll help however I can if she contacts me again but I don’t know if I’m the best person for her to talk to.”                          

“Why not honey?” Clarke asked. She thought Lexa would be a good person to talk to about it.

“I haven’t been out long…I really don’t have much experience with talking to people about it.” Lexa shrugged. “I told Aunt Denise, which was a disaster and Gus and Harvey.” Lexa laughed. “But they were pretty safe to tell.”

“Even then she is your family, she seems willing to open up to you and that is a big thing. She still can benefit from your experience and she can still feel supported by you. Sometimes honey it’s not the going through the same experience that is important. It’s being available to sit there and listen and show your support.”

Lexa nodded. “I can do that and do you think you could help too? You’ve been out longer and have told more people. You could be the person to bring in a little bit more experience. Maybe Gus and Harvey can help as well.” Lexa shrugged.” I don’t know what all she wants but she had said ‘I’m like you’ and I take it to mean gay. Maybe she means something else but I don’t know but I’d like to be prepared just in case.”

“Whatever it is honey I’m sure you will do fine, and I’m really glad she is trying to reach out to you. Some of your older relatives may be jerks but usually people our age and younger are okay with same sex relationships and are more open minded to things.”

“Yeah and sometimes the older generation changes their minds when a relative, friend or their kid comes out. They have a face that goes with the thing they don’t like and they have to decide what to do about that situation.” Lexa shook her head. “Aunt Denise won’t be supportive.” Lexa frowned. “I just know it.”

“Well then it will be up to us, at least at first to show we are supportive.”

“Yes, I think so too.” Lexa began eating her dinner as they talked about Clarke’s shift.

 

Lexa was suddenly woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She leaned up and squinted at the clock to see what time it was. It was only 11. _I’ve been asleep for only two hours_. After dinner Clarke and Lexa had cleaned up and some kissing while they were doing some dishes led Lexa to make good on her promise to help Clarke relax. They had made love and when they were done, with Clarke’s head on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke, they had fallen asleep.

Lexa carefully eased out of bed so as not to disturb Clarke. Phone calls this late were usually not good things but she didn’t want to wake Clarke so she moved as fast as she could. _Hopefully whoever is calling will leave a message._ She walked naked out to the living room where she left her phone. By the time she got there it had stopped ringing. The number on the caller ID was vaguely familiar. Lexa went to her voicemail and listened to the message.

“I’m only going to say this once. I know Sheryl contacted you and I’m telling you I want you to stay away from her. I don’t want you _perverting_ my daughter with your ways. If she contacts you again you are not to respond to her or Angela and I will make sure she is put away for her own protection.”

Lexa brought her phone down from her ear and stared at it a moment. Her Aunt Denise had been very angry, her words were rushed and the called ended abruptly. _Who the hell does she think she is calling me and telling me who I can and can’t talk to? Her daughter is nineteen and she can’t tell her what to do either._ Lexa wondered if there was more to the situation than she was aware of. Something obviously happened otherwise how Denise would know that Sheryl had contacted her. The part that Lexa was concerned about was when Denise said that she and Angela would “put away” Sheryl for her own protection. _What are they going to try to do? Commit her to a mental institution? Being gay isn’t a mental illness. What the hell is going on?_

Lexa noticed that she had a few text messages on her phone so she touched the envelop icon on the screen of her phone to open it. It was from Sheryl sent two hours ago.

“Hi, this is Sheryl. I got your e-mail. Thanks for being willing to talk to me. I appreciate it. Right now I’m hiding out in the bathroom at mom’s house so I can text you. I made the mistake of leaving my phone where mom could get it earlier and I wasn’t in the room with it. I only left the room for a minute. Can you believe she was being nosey and went through my phone? It’s not like she had even paid for it. She had no business doing it and we got into it over that. Worse than that though she saw that I had e-mailed you. I got the phone back before she read it, I think anyway. She didn’t say anything about the message but she is on this big tirade about how I’m not supposed to talk to you. That you are dead to us blah blah. Guess it sucks to be her because I’m texting you after being ordered not to talk to you. Never really listened to her before why start now right? Anyway I figured I would let you know since she said she was going to call you and tell you to stay away. I understand if you don’t want to get involved but I still really would like to talk to you. My next day off is tomorrow and then it will be Thursday. Either of those days work for you? I will come to you that is if you are still willing to talk to me. Let me know.”

Lexa ran her hand through her hair. _This is a little messy._ Max was awake and wanting some attention and Lexa bent down to pet him. “Good boy.” _Well, I’ve already decided that I would help in whatever way I could but I certainly don’t want to make things worse for her. Though I don’t want to leave her to deal with that situation alone._ Lexa went to reply to her message. “Yes, your mom did call and warned me to not talk to you. She said she and your sister would ‘put you away’. I don’t know exactly what that means but heads up okay. I can meet you tomorrow, how about at lunch? Let me know.”

Lexa plugged her phone in to be charged and walked back to the bedroom. After using the bathroom she crawled into bed again. She hoped that she was being quiet but Clarke had woken up.

“Everything okay?” Clarke asked in a groggy voice.

“Yeah, I will tell you more about it later honey but I’m going to try and meet Sheryl tomorrow.”

“Good.” Clarke cuddled back up with Lexa. “Love you.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s chest than she was still after falling back to sleep very quickly.

Lexa stared up at the darkened ceiling for several minutes thinking about what she could do to help Sheryl. Deciding that it all depended on what Sheryl had to say she followed Clarke to sleep.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Clarke had asked after Lexa got a text from Sheryl saying that she could meet for lunch.

“Yes, I would love for you to go with me hon.” Lexa wasn’t sure what to expect. It had been years since she had seen her cousin and it would be nice to have Clarke with her when they met. Lexa was a little nervous.

“I can’t believe your aunt called you and left you a message like that. Her daughter is technically an adult now and from the sounds of it is independent from her mother. She shouldn’t have a say in who she can and can’t talk to and she most certainly shouldn’t be telling you that either.”

“I know and while Sheryl thinks that her mom is not serious about doing something to her I’m worried that she would.”

“If Angela and Denise went before a judge to force Sheryl to be institutionalized they would have to lie, unless there is something going on we don’t know about. A judge won’t put her away just because she is gay.” Clarke shrugged, reconsidering what she said. “I suppose a homophobic crooked judge would…I guess you never know.”

“I guess we meet with Sheryl and go from there.”

 

It was 11:45 am when Clarke and Lexa pulled into the Mexican restaurant’s parking lot. Sheryl said she would be driving a blue Ford Focus. There was one parked in a spot by the front door. A single occupant sitting inside.

“Think that is her?” Clarke asked as they were getting out of her rental car.

“One way to find out.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand as they walked towards the door. As they got closer to the vehicle the door opened and out stepped Lexa’s cousin Sheryl. “Hello Sheryl.” Sheryl may be eight years older from the last time Lexa saw her but she still recognized her. They had the same eyes.

“Hello Lexa. I’m glad that you could meet me. Is this your girlfriend?” Sheryl came forward and shook hands with Clarke.

“Hi, I’m Clarke.” Clarke shook the other woman’s hand. She noticed right away that Sheryl and Lexa had the same eyes. While Lexa’s hair was a dark brown Sheryl’s was more of a dark blonde and she stood a few inches taller than Lexa.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Sheryl smiled and turned to her cousin. “Last time we were together you were taller than me.” Sheryl laughed.

“Some things changed.” Lexa smiled. “Shall we go inside?”

“Yes they do and yes, let’s go inside.” Sheryl led the way into the restaurant.

Once they were seated and had menus in front of them and their drink orders given to the waitress Lexa thought about what she would say.

“So, it’s been eight years. I assume that you graduated high school?” Lexa asked. _Let’s get to know her a little._

“Yes, a private all girl’s boarding school.” Sheryl smiled. “Mom was so worried about boys and me getting pregnant that she didn’t even think that there was a possibility of me not being interested in boys.” Sheryl paused as the waitress came back to take their order. “I’m sure it would be more tolerable if I was pregnant.” Sheryl still smiled but there was a sadness behind her words.

“Did you meet someone at school that you liked?” Lexa asked. _Guess we will dive right in._

“I had feelings for one of my classmates, yes. We were roommates.” Sheryl took a sip of her Pepsi.

“Did your roommate know that you liked her?” Lexa saw Sheryl look down and shake her head.

“I was afraid that if I did tell her she would be upset, grossed out or whatever. You two are the first people that I have told.” Sheryl looked at Lexa with pleading eyes. “I figured that if anyone would understand and be safe talking to it would be you.”

“You are right Sheryl. I do understand and you can talk to me.” Lexa gestured towards Clarke. “To us both about it.”

Sheryl nodded and smiled. “Thanks. I do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Lexa played with her fork. “Do you like both boys and girls or just girls?”

“I’m not exactly sure. I know I like girls. I’ve been out of school for over a year now. I’m almost twenty. I’ve met a lot of guys at work and school but as far as guys go…I haven’t met anyone that I like.”

“You may or may not and there is no rush to applying a label to yourself.” Clarke smiled reassuringly at her.

“I know…I’m really not into labels other than being human.” Sheryl played with the paper sheath her straw came in. “I tried to not like my roommate. At first I thought it was a fluke. We spend a lot of time together and I knew I liked her as a friend. I tried to downplay my feelings. I guess you could say I also tried to pray away the gay but my feelings haven’t changed for her. Even when I graduated I missed her terribly. We still talk occasionally but those feelings are not as intense as they once were. But then I met Beth at this coffee shop that I like to go to and I have such a crush on her.” Sheryl’s smile was brief. “So I know it’s not some fluke. I just don’t know how to tell my friends.” Sheryl looked up briefly then her eyes went back to the little piece of paper in her hands. “I feel like I have this big secrete that I can’t tell anyone. My friends keep trying to hook me up with some guys from work but I’m not interested. I tell them I have homework to do, which I usually did. I’ve gone out with a few of the guys they introduced me too, so they would back off. After the date they kissed me goodnight but I didn’t feel anything. My friends think I’m too picky.”

“I know it’s difficult, and I wouldn’t tell anyone to out themselves because I don’t know about their situation and if it is safe to do so. For me coming out was pretty easy once my parent’s found out.” Clarke told Sheryl the story about how her mom caught her with her girlfriend.

Sheryl laughed. “Yeah that would be embarrassing. I think my mom’s head would explode if that happened. But you mom and dad are okay with it?”

“Yes, they really like Lexa.” Clarke smiled at her girlfriend before turning back to Sheryl. “As far as your mother goes, it sounds like you already know she wouldn’t be supportive. As for your friends, if they really are your friends they will be supportive of you and it won’t matter. It’s a tough road to hide who you are. Sometimes its tough being out and being who you are too but at least your being genuine to who you are and the people that really love and care for you will be there.”

Sheryl nodded. “Yes I would find out who my true friends are…and who in the family will be supportive or not.”

“Who do you think in the family would be supportive?” Lexa hadn’t heard from any of her family in almost three years, not since her parent’s funeral and she had no idea who in the family would be there for Sheryl if she came out.

Sheryl took a deep breath and looked up. “Aunt Mary…she is pretty liberal and I remember when the Supreme Court announced that same sex marriage was legal in all the States she had put the rainbow flag over her Facebook picture. There are some cousins. Sara, Rod, and Todd.”

“I haven’t seen any of them in over two years. Not since mom and dad’s funeral.” Lexa moved her arms off the table as the waitress brought them their food.

“I haven’t seen them either.” Sheryl said when the waitress left. “I’ve talked to a few online. No one gets together for family reunions anymore. Being away at school and being like a prisoner when I did come home and not being allowed to go anywhere. That sucked. Mom just wanted to hang out with her rich friends. She felt her family was too beneath her. When I said that I wanted to see some of the family she flipped out, especially when I mentioned you.”

“She wasn’t happy how she grew up, wasn’t happy with the choices my mom made and blew her off, even when she died.”

“I wish I could have come to the funeral. I was away at school and when mom told me it was already a month later. I wish I could have contacted you then but I didn’t know how to get ahold of you.” Sheryl admitted.

 _You didn’t tell your kid that her aunt died? That is pretty cold_. “How did you get my e-mail address?” Lexa was curious.

“Aunt Mary had it from years ago I guess. I took a chance that you still had the same one.”

“Probably from back when she would do her family newsletter at Christmas.” Lexa figured that had to have been it. That was the only e-mail she ever got from her Aunt.

“Yeah, I think it was.” Sheryl agreed. “So how did the two of you meet?”

Clarke and Lexa took turns telling Sheryl how they met, and how they started out as friends until they admitted to each other how they felt about each other. Sheryl also learned that they were now living together.

“I would like to meet Max someday.” Sheryl admitted. “I like dogs.”

“We will have you out sometime.” Lexa said. “So where do you work and you mentioned you went to school?”

“I work at a grocery store part-time and I’m going to school to be a physical therapist. I share an apartment with two other people. We are kind of crowded when it comes to sharing the kitchen and living room. We have our own rooms which is nice and we are all students so we are not home most of the time.”

“So your mom has no control or anything over your job or paying for your school?” Lexa wanted to clarify.

“No, she doesn’t pay for anything. I wouldn’t have accepted it anyway if she offered. It would come with strings attached.”

“So you’re not worried about her saying that she would do something to you if you spoke to Lexa.” Clarke asked.

“It would bring too much attention to her I’m sure. She wants everyone to think that she is having the perfect life. She would leave me alone, disown me for sure, but she wouldn’t do anything to me. That would expose too much of who she really is.”

“If you’re sure. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Lexa said.

“I’m sure.” Sheryl smiled. “So, is it okay if I contact you again? To talk…maybe get together as family?”

Lexa smiled. “I would like that.”

They talked more as they finished eating their dinner and when it was time for them to leave Sheryl hugged Lexa goodbye and promised to keep in touch, and let her know how it was going to go with her friends who she was going to tell. She wasn’t going to say anything to her mom and sister yet and they all agreed that was a good idea. They promised to get together for Thanksgiving for sure if they didn’t see each other before that.

 

“So, that went pretty well don’t you think?” Clarke asked on the way home.

“It went well. She grew up to be a nice young woman. I hope it goes well when she tells her friends.”

“Me too honey and it’s great for her that she has you to talk to now.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand. “And for you to have some contact with your family again.”

“I do like that. I would really like to be able to be in contact with more of them but I felt like they written me off years ago _.” I don’t see that changing much._

“Sheryl hasn’t so that has to be something.” Clarke squeezed her hand. “It’s a start.”

“Yes.” Lexa smiled. “It’s a start.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	76. Chapter 76

Clarke headed home from work at 6 am. It had been a really busy shift starting at 6 am Monday and going into 6 am Tuesday. The fire side was sent to a structure fire at 9 am. By the time they arrived there wasn’t much left for them to do. An explosion before they got there leveled house. Fortunately the family wasn’t home. The parents had been at work and the kids had been at school. One of the concerns though was that the fire had the same signatures as other fires had over the past several months. The work of some unknown arsonist. The fire marshal was trying to find some evidence that could possibly lead to the identity of the fire starter but so far he had nothing.

There was an accident at 1 pm than another one at 3:30 pm. Both times the ambulance transported people to the hospital. There was a break till 9pm Monday night when they were called to the scene of a man threatening to jump from the river front bridge into the river below. Over the radio Clarke heard Christy ask a neighboring county to send a negotiator to the scene. The county’s water rescue team had been called and was a standby at the scene as well. Before the negotiator could get there though another officer had talked the man down. After checking his vitals and doing an assessment he was transported to the hospital for a mental health evaluation.

Clarke had gone to bed finally at 12:15 am only to be woken up at 2 am to respond to the scene of a shooting outside a bar. One person was dead and several others were wounded. The police had caught the guy about a mile away. By the time they got back to the fire station it was 5 am and there was no reason for Clarke to try and lay down then.

Clarke slowly climbed the steps up to the back door and unlocked the door. She was surprised to see Lexa up and waiting for her.

“Hi hon. What are you doing up?”

“I needed to go to the bathroom and it was 6 so I let Max out and decided to wait up for you.” Lexa noticed how tired Clarke looked. “How about we get you into bed.”

Clarke came forward towards Lexa. “Oh god, yes please. I’ve been up almost the whole twenty-four hours.”

Lexa wrapped and arm around Clarke and led her towards the bedroom. “Do you want to reschedule the truck shopping today so you can get some sleep?” Lexa pulled back the covers on Clarke’s side of the bed and started helping her get undressed.

Clarke smiled at the assistance she was getting as her shirt went over her head. She was tired but she really liked what Lexa was doing. “No hon, just let me sleep till about noon and we can go look. I’m pretty sure I know what I want.” Clarke stepped out of her pants and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She sat on the bed as Lexa bent over and pulled off her socks. “Are you coming back to bed?”

“Yes.” Lexa covered Clarke with the blankets after Clarke laid down. Lexa went and turned the light off and crawled into bed next to Clarke who cuddled up to her side as soon as she was settled. Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head. “I love you. Sleep well baby.”

“I love you too.” Clarke’s arm went around Lexa’s waist and soon they were both asleep.

 

“So what did you think?” Clarke asked after she pulled into the Chevy car dealership after their latest test drive.

“They have all been nice Clarke.”

Clarke had test drove some late model Chevy Silverado and Colorado trucks and one new Silverado truck. The dealership also had some used Dodge Rams and Ford F-150 trucks. Clarke had really liked Bellamy’s truck when she went out and looked at her coworkers trucks last week. Now with driving the different vehicles she really liked the Silverado. The latest one they were in was a 2014 blue Silverado crew cab with a long bed.

“I’m liking the crew cab rather than the extended cab. Max would have more room to lay down and if we wanted to take Gus and Harvey out some night and drive they would have enough room in the back. Also we can hook a hitch up to pull a fifth wheel if we want to get one and still have some room to put a cooler or two back there.”

“Yeah that is true, so you like this one?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled. “Yeah.”

“Okay then let’s go haggle and make sure he doesn’t charge you any unnecessary fees.” Lexa said, getting out of the truck.

 

By the time Lexa and Clarke were done their sales representative dropped the price of the Silverado by $4100 and with the check that Clarke got from the settlement with her old truck the cost was even lower. The sales representatives helped fill out the paperwork and it was sent to area banks. Within an hour and a half Clarke got approval and she was looking at payments of $325 a month.

“So now Bellamy can win his bet.” Lexa said.

“How did you know they were betting on what kind of truck I would get?” Clarke asked in amazement.

“Because they are always betting on something or another.” Lexa smiled wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulder as they walked towards Clarke’s new truck which had just been detailed. “So how does it feel to have your own wheels again?”

“Nice, now I have to show it to my dad later.” Clarke smiled.

“We could visit your parents later today then. Call and see if they are going to be home.”

“Yes, let’s do that and take Max with us.” Clarke and Lexa stopped in front Clarke’s truck. One of the other sales representatives was showing a Buick to an older couple. Clarke glanced their way before pulling Lexa in for a kiss. _If they don’t like it too bad_. When the kiss ended Clarke glanced their way. The woman looked embarrassed and the man looked at her with a frown and shaking his bald head. Clarke ignored them and still held onto Lexa’s hand. “I will see you at home honey.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke. She knew that the older couple was still looking at them, that they didn’t approve but she didn’t care. Clarke had kissed her and she loved kissing Clarke. She wasn’t going hurt Clarke by refusing just because they had an audience. “I will see you there.” She waited till Clarke got in her truck and started to drive away then she looked over at the older couple. Caught in Lexa’s stare they looked away. _Go ahead and stick your nose up in the air at me. I don’t care_. She turned around and started walking away when she heard the woman say “That was disgusting. Perverts.” Lexa turned around. _Okay, maybe I do care._ “Love is not disgusting. What is disgusting is your bigotry.” Lexa noticed that the woman looked chagrined before Lexa turned on her heel and continued walking to her truck _. Guess she didn’t think I heard that._ Climbing into her truck Lexa resisted the urge to drive by and flip them off. Putting the truck in drive she went the way Clarke did to exit the dealership and she headed for home.

 

Clarke had Max outside by the time Lexa got home. She walked up to Clarke, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans. She noticed the questioning look Clarke was giving her. “That couple at the car dealership pissed me off.”

“I could tell you were upset about something. You are frowning. So what did they do?” Clarke reached out her hand for Lexa to take and held it as Lexa sat down next to her.

“The woman made a comment about us kissing being disgusting and said we were perverts.”

Clarke laughed. “You didn’t throw her through the window did you?” Clarke only laughed because she knew Lexa wouldn’t do anything like that.

“No, I told her that her bigotry was disgusting and that love wasn’t. I think she though I didn’t hear her. She looked embarrassed when I talked back to her.”

“She should, she doesn’t need to be saying that are calling us names. We didn’t look at them and called him baldy or tell her she looked like a really bad drag queen. People just need to mind their own business.

Lexa laughed because the woman had looked like she could have been a drag queen. One who dressed up as Dolly Pardon with the big boobs and big hair. The lyrics from _9 to 5_ started playing in her head and she started laughing louder.

“What?” Clarke asked.

Lexa cleared her throat. “Sorry, it’s not nice but when you said she looked like a really bad drag queen I thought she looked like one that dressed up as Dolly Pardon and then one of her songs started playing in my head.”

“Well you’re laughing so you must be feeling better.” Clarke looked affectionately at Lexa with a small smile on her face.

“I am, thanks.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand. “Were you able to get ahold of your parents?”

“Yes, we actually have been invited to dinner. Grams and Alice will be there too.”

“Great, that should be fun.”

When Clarke and Lexa got to Clarke’s parents’ house Alice and Betty were outside waiting for them and came up to the truck. “Before you even get out we want a ride.” Betty said.

“Yes, show us your fancy new truck.” Alice touched the hood of the truck.

“Okay, hope in.” Clarke said.

“If you don’t mind I will go ahead and go on inside.” Lexa kissed the hand she was holding and the reached for the door handle.”

“Alice why don’t you sit in the front. You have longer legs.” Betty said getting in the back.

“Are you sure honey?” Alice asked Betty.

“Yes.”

“See you all in a little bit.” Lexa said as Alice got into the front seat and before the door was closed. She waved as Clarke backed out of the driveway then walked up the house and knocked.

Abby answered the door. “Lexa, you don’t have to knock and wait to be let in. Just come on in.”

“Oh…okay. I will do that from now on.” Lexa followed Abby into the kitchen. “Hi Jake.”

“Lexa it is good to see you.” Jake was sitting at the table reading the paper.

“So you didn’t want to be there when Betty and Alice complimented Clarke on her new vehicle.” Abby picked up a tray that had some assorted raw vegetables on it. She held the platter out to Lexa.

Lexa shook her head. The idea of what she wanted to do had sounded so good in her head before but now that she was here she was nervous. “No, I actually wanted to talk to you both.”

“Oh?” Abby was curious. “What about?”

Lexa put her hands in her pockets and then pulled them out. She was nervous and she really didn’t know what to do with her hands. She looked at both Jake and Abby who were waiting for her to speak. “I umm…wanted to know…I mean I know I don’t have to ask permission…that is kind of old fashioned…” Lexa laughed nervously.

“What is it that you want to ask Lexa?” Abby glance to Jake and Jake looked at Abby. Both though they knew what Lexa wanted to ask. ‘Ask permission and old fashioned’ and them being the parents of Lexa’s girlfriend. Abby raised her eyebrows and nodded. “Just spit it out.”

Lexa bit her lip. Her heart was beating really fast. “I wanted to know if it was okay with you both…if I ask Clarke to marry me.”

“No.” Abby looked at Lexa with a serious expression on her face.

“No?” _Did I underestimate them liking me? God, I think I’m going to cry._

Abby saw the crestfallen look that came over Lexa’s face and she regretted trying to tease her. “Aw honey.” Abby came over to Lexa, a look of remorse on her face as she pulled Lexa into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry. I was joking. Of course we would be okay with you asking Clarke to marry you.”

Jake came over and hugged her as well. “We adore you and would love to have you as a daughter in law.”

“You about gave me a heart attack.” Lexa couldn’t help it. A few tears slide down her face and she felt like she was going to be sick. She thought Abby was serious and it broke her heart.

“Lexa I’m so sorry.” A tear slid down Abby’s cheek as well. “I didn’t think you would get so sad about it. I thought you would tell me something like go to hell and that you were going to do it anyway. I’m sorry honey.” Abby pulled Lexa into another hug. _I’m such a shit sometimes_.

“So you both are okay with it then, seriously?” Lexa’s nervousness was replaced with a sense of doubt and she needed reassurance.

“Absolutely. When do you plan on doing it?” Jake asked.

“Sometime soon. I’m really nervous about it.” _What if she says no? I’ve already had the crap scared out of me from Abby’s joking. Damn that wasn’t funny._

“You don’t have to be nervous. Clarke really loves you and I’m positive that she will say yes.” Abby said rubbing Lexa’s back.

“Do me a favor, well two favors. Don’t say anything to Clarke and don’t…ever…joke like that again. Please.” Lexa looked at Abby. Her eyes pleading.

“I promise, to both things.”

 

By the time Clarke, Betty and Alice returned Lexa had composed herself. Lexa knew that maybe her eyes were a little red but she hoped that they were not too bad. Clarke was getting really good at reading her even when Lexa was trying to keep her emotions in check.

Lexa hugged Clarke when she came into the kitchen. And she saw both Abby and Jake smile at the sight. She just hoped that they could keep their promise and not tell Clarke or act so happy that Clarke asked what was going on.

“So mom when are you going to start setting up for Halloween?” Clarke asked. They were all sitting around the dining room table enjoying dinner.

“The first Saturday in October. Do you have that day off?” Abby put her fork down on the table as she looked at Clarke.

“I’ll have to check but whatever day off I have either that day or the next I will come and help you set up.”

“What about you Lexa? Are you available to help?” Abby asked.

“Sounds like fun. Sure.” Lexa said. She didn’t do anything for Halloween. No one was staying at the park in the campgrounds at that time and she didn’t have any kids stopping by in costume to hand out candy to. She was actually looking forward to it.

“Great. The more people we have the less amount of time it will take. I have order a few more things for out in the yard.”

“Oh? What is that?” Clarke asked.

“A skeleton that can be hung up and when you walk by it will sing songs, like The Monster Mash and a prop of a man sitting in an electric chair that when you walk by him he will shake on the chair like he is being electrocuted.”

“Oh, okay. You know you get into this way too much right?”

“I love it. Scares the crap out of the neighbor kids.” Betty said. “I’m going to dress up as a witch this year and try to get the kids inside my cauldron.” Betty turned to Lexa. “What are you going to come as?”

“I hadn’t thought about it yet but I’m open for some suggestions.”

“We’ll talk about that later hon.” Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand.

Dinner ended with Apple pie made with the apples from Betty and Alice’s trees. Lexa had been full from dinner but she ate a piece of the pie because Betty’s pie was always very good. Once the dishes were done Clarke took her parents out for a ride and Lexa stayed behind with Betty and Alice.

“Clarke told us about your cousin.” Betty said. “That is so sad about how her mother is. I know she is your aunt Lexa but she is a crappy person.”

Lexa knew that Betty was showing some restraint by just saying that Denise was a crappy person. Usually Betty would be using more colorful language than that.

“Yeah she is to a lot of people. If you can’t do something for her she wants nothing to do with you.” Lexa said. “Personally I think Sheryl would do better without her mother in her life, but she is her mother, you know?”

“Yes, we understand that. It’s hard when you have family members that you care for who don’t accept you for who you are. They may say they love you but then then tell you what you need to do to change into their version of who they think you should be. They don’t really love _you._ ” Alice said.

“No matter what happens she has you now.” Betty smiled. “You and Clarke can help her out, be supportive of her.”

“We are going to try our best to let her know she is not alone.”

“So, tell me about this woman at the car dealership that looked like an ugly Dolly Parton?” Betty asked.

Lexa told them the story and had to laugh when Betty had said “If it was me I would have gone up to her and asked her for an autograph and told her I love her in the _Best Little Whore House in Texas_.”

Lexa shook her head. “Oh if I did that her husband probably would try to kick my ass and he certainly was no Burt Reynolds.”

“Otherwise ask her when she will be performing again at the gay bar.” Alice said.

“You two would get me into so much trouble.” Lexa said with a smile.

“Who would get who in trouble?” Clarke asked coming into the kitchen. She knew the answer. _Betty and Alice the little cute troublemakers._ “No getting my girlfriend in trouble. It will kind of be nice to not have either one of us hurt, shot at, hit or otherwise in the hospital with some other injury. I think I’ve had enough for a while.”

“Me too.” Lexa agreed. It would be nice if it was quiet for a while. _One could hope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect to people who perform in drag or to Dolly Pardon intended,


	77. Chapter 77

 

 

Clarke kissed the bare shoulder in front of her. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Clarke and Lexa had been out walking the trails earlier with Max. While the temperatures were cool they both still worked up a sweat and when Clarke suggested they take a bath together Lexa didn’t hesitate to say yes.

The water in the tub moved gently as Lexa turned slightly to look over her shoulder. “When?”

“I have Saturday off. Figure we could go out, have a nice dinner. See where the night leads us.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa smiled back. “I would love to. Where do you want to go?” A nice dinner sounded good to Lexa and it would be the perfect time for Lexa to propose. _Yeah I think Saturday is the night_.

“There is that new restaurant that I’ve been wanting to try. It’s in the old hotel building.”

The ten story building at one time was the first hotel ever built in town and had been remodeled many times over the years. It now housed two restaurants and a bar. One floor was a huge events ballroom and the other floors were apartments and offices. Clarke had heard good things about the restaurant and wanted to give it a try.

“Isn’t that kind of expensive?” Lexa asked.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Yes, but I think we deserve to have a really nice expensive and fancy meal.” Lexa’s hair was up in a bun so Clarke had access to the expanse of her back and shoulders. Clarke placed several kisses from one side of Lexa’s shoulders to the other. “Don’t you?”

Lexa closed her eyes and she shivered from the contact of Clarke’s lips on her skin. “Yes.” Lexa agreed. Keep that up and I will agree to anything.

“Maybe if it is nice out we can go for a walk along the riverfront. Stop and watch the bridge change colors and cuddle on the bench out by the boat docks.” Clarke kissed the back of Lexa’s neck just under her hair line. She smiled when she heard Lexa’s intake of breath.

Lexa placed her arms on top of Clarke’s that were around her waist. “Sounds like a nice evening. I can’t wait.”

Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Me too. I’ll call for reservations for us while I’m at work tomorrow.”

“You get to show off your fancy new truck to your coworkers.”

“Yes, and Bellamy gets to gloat because I chose the same type of truck as his and of course he will be a happy boy because he gets a few drinks out of it.”

“What other bets do you all have going on?”

“Nothing else right now that I know of. With Halloween coming up they will make guesses as to how many kids will come to get candy. How many of the different super hero costumes there will be or characters from _Frozen._ Silly stuff to pass the time when we are not busy.”

“What did you see more of last year?”

“Elsa from _Frozen_ and Captain America for boys. They will have to tell me who all came through this year since we will be at my parents.”

“I’m looking forward to that too. I can’t wait to see the little kids in costume.” Lexa said.

“Or the big kids in costumes too. That being grandma, Alice and my folks.”

“They seem to get a big kick out of it.”

“Yes. You are going to go through a haunted house with us right?” Clarke asked.

“As long and you promise to hold my had all the way through it then yes.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s middle. “I don’t plan on letting you go.”

“Good because I’m not going to let go of you either.” _In the haunted house and in life._

“How about we get out of here? I’m starting to resemble a prune.”

“I can help you with that.” Lexa said as she carefully stood up in the tub displacing the water. After stepping out onto the bath mat she reached for Clarke’s hand as she went to stand up and helped her out onto the bath mat as well. They both grabbed towels. “How about you meet me in the bedroom and I’ll grab the lotion?”

Clarke smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Lexa’s nose. “See you in a minute.”

 

“Where did you say you found them again?” Clarke was working with Octavia to restock an ambulance after they had been out on a call. Octavia was telling her about the two German Shepard dogs they found.

“Out on Baylor road. We were coming home the other night and they were on the side of the road. Lincoln almost hit one of them and we had stopped to make sure we didn’t. They both were a little wary of us at first but then they came over. It looked like they hadn’t eaten in a while and there were no tags. I called that vet that you had dated.”

“Kathy?”

“Yes.” Octavia added some 4x4 pads to what was already in stock. “She met us at the vet office and checked them out. Other than they were hungry they were healthy. She thinks it was probably a dump job.”

“That is so sad for the dogs.” Clarke made a note on her clipboard.

“They didn’t have a microchip so we can’t find the owners that way. I put something on Facebook to see if anyone recognizes the dogs. If no one comes forward, and I’m hoping no one does Lincoln and I would like to keep them.”

“You have that nice big house and big yard now. That would be good for the dogs.”

“Yeah, we have to wait and see though if anyone calls to claim them. I’m trying not to get too close to them yet. I would hate to fall in love with them and then someone shows up to get them.”

“I understand.” Clarke exited the ambulance first and went to go put the clipboard back when their paging system went off.

“2254 Highway 38, unconscious 55 year old male not breathing.”

Clarke and Octavia headed towards the ambulance. They were joined by Bellamy who came running into the ambulance bay.

“How come that address sounds familiar?” Clarke brought it up on her phone as Octavia headed to the address.

Clarke figured out why the address sounded familiar. “That’s Amy Walker’s dad’s place. I dated her briefly a many years ago.”

“Jeff Walker, he owns that landscaping company.” Bellamy said from the back.

Amy’s parents were divorced and Clarke didn’t know if he had gotten remarried or not or who had called for an ambulance but she hoped for Amy’s sake they could help her dad. Clarke remembered they had been close.

By the time they got there two deputy sheriffs were already at the scene. Clarke had only been here twice before with Amy. She remembered her dad as being a really nice guy. Clarke went around to help Bellamy with the stretcher after the ambulance was parked.

One deputy was positioned at the outside door and another one was inside talking to a distraught Amy in the kitchen.

Clarke heard Amy say. “Why won’t you let me go back there?” Amy was crying, tears streaking down her face and she was shaking.

“To protect the scene and let EMS do their work.” He nodded to Clarke and the rest of the ambulance crew when they came into the kitchen. “He’s back in the bedroom.”

Amy turned around and spotted Clarke. “Oh Clarke.” Amy’s fell further apart upon seeing Clarke. Her faced pained, she came over to Clarke and hugged her.

Clarke held onto Amy as she looked at Bellamy and Octavia. “I got this you both go on.” Bellamy nodded and she watched as they went back to the bedroom. She held onto Amy as she cried.

“It’s all my fault. I should have been here.” Amy cried.

“Ma’am do you know her?” The deputy asked. “I’ve been trying to ask her some questions but she is really upset. Do you think you could help?”

Clarke nodded. “What happened Amy?” Clarke asked gently.

“He called me last night…he said he wasn’t feeling good.” Amy spoke between sobs. “I asked him if he wanted to go to the hospital…he said no…god I should have insisted…I talked to him this morning to see if he needed anything and to check on how he was feeling.” Amy ended the hug and stepped back from Clarke. Her arms wrapped around herself. “He said he still didn’t feel good and was going to lay down to take a nap…I told him I would be by later to see him. I had intended to come by after school to check on him. I called before coming over and there was no answer. I drove out anyway…I thought maybe he was still napping…I was going to take him to dinner…but when I got here…he was…he was…” Amy couldn’t say it. “It’s all my fault.”

“Honey it’s not your fault.” Clarke walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder. She looked over as Bellamy and Octavia came out of the bedroom. Bellamy made eye contact with Clarke and shook his head. Amy saw it and started crying harder. Clarke grabbed a chair and had Amy sit down. “I am so sorry Amy.”

“Ma’am is there anyone else we need to notify?” The deputy in the kitchen with them asked. Amy ignored him. “Can you ask her?” He asked Clarke.

Clarke squatted down next to Amy. “Amy do you want me to call your mother and brother?” Clarke looked over as two more deputies came inside the house.

Amy nodded and gave Clarke her phone. “How about you come on outside with me. The deputies will want to investigate and make sure there was no foul play.”

“He was just lying there…I didn’t see anything.” Amy allowed Clarke to lead her outside by the arm and had her sit on the front porch steps. She stepped aside to make the phone calls for Amy.

Once the calls were made she went and talked to Bellamy. Amy’s dad had no visible injuries when they went back to check on him and he was cold. When they came out of the room they informed the deputy who called for a medical examiner. Clarke went back over to Amy and sat on the steps with her. “Your mom and brother are coming here Amy.”

“Thanks for calling them Clarke. I didn’t think I could right now.” Amy looked at the ground.

“No problem. Is there anyone else that you want me to call? Do you know what funeral home you want your dad to go to?”

Amy was quiet for a minute. “Yes, there are my aunts and uncles that should be called but I will ask mom to do it or later I can. I would like him to go to Bentleys.”

“Okay, the medical examiner will want to do an autopsy okay? Your dad wasn’t that old and there doesn’t seem to be any evidence of foul play. They will want to find out why he died.”

Amy nodded. “I just think that if I had been here earlier or insisted that he had gone to the hospital last night that I could have stopped this. I feel like it’s my fault. God Clarke what am I going to do?”

Clarke took Amy’s hand. “It’s not your fault. We don’t know why he died and there may not have been a thing you could have done to prevent it. He could have had a hidden condition, an aneurism, heart disease or something. You may not even find out what had happened but you can’t blame yourself. “

“I know.” Amy wiped at her eyes.

They both looked up as a car came to a sudden stop in the driveway and Amy’s mother and brother got out of the car. Clarke let go of Amy’s hand as Amy got up and ran to her mother. Clarke stood and went over to stand with Bellamy and Octavia.

“Finding one of you parents dead sucks. Hopefully with you being here it helped.” Octavia said to Clarke.

Clarke shrugged. “A familiar face might have helped. I feel awful for her and hopefully her father died peacefully.”

“He didn’t look like he struggled at all. He looked like he went to bed and died in his sleep.” Bellamy said. “The medical examiner will figure it out hopefully. And hopefully it won’t take two hours for him to get here like it did the last time we called him.”

Clarke saw Amy and her mother and brother head their way. She started walking towards them hoping to provide any assistance that she could.

 

Lexa was still sleeping by the time Clarke got home from her shift. Clarke let Max out and when he was done she walked towards the bedroom. Undressing quietly she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with Lexa. The movement of the bed woke her lover up.

“Your home.” Lexa rolled over to face Clarke and wrapped an arm around her waist. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

By the way Clarke said she was okay Lexa knew that she really wasn’t. “What happened today?”

“We got called out to one of my ex’s father’s house. He passed away and there was nothing we could do for him. She found his body.”

Lexa propped herself up on her elbow and rubbed Clarke’s stomach. “I’m sorry sweetie. Which ex?”

“Amy, she is the school teacher. I called her mother and brother for her. God, I hated that but she wasn’t able to so I offered. Then when they arrived her brother Cody wanted to get inside the house and the deputies wouldn’t let him because they were still investigating what happened.” Her rubbing my stomach is making me sleepy. “He almost got arrested. Then a couple of uncles showed up. It was a mess. We hung out to help out the officers with keeping them out of the house. Finally the medical examiner and funeral home showed up. We helped get him in the funeral directors vehicle. Amy is just devastated, and I would be too if it was my dad. Cody and the uncles just wanted to start a fight but that was out of grief I’m sure.”

“Yeah it is rough, you have all these feelings you don’t know what to do with. There is disbelief, wondering why it happened. Feeling guilty because you maybe didn’t see them for a while and wishing you had. Wishing you could tell them that you love them one last time. Anger…I know I was very angry at the drunk driver. You’re just overwhelmed. I’m sure it helped having you there. A familiar face anyway and that you knew the family somewhat.”

“I can only hope that it did. I would like to go to the visitation or send flowers.” Clarke yawned. “Something.”

“We can do that honey. Why don’t you try and sleep?”

Clarke turned to face Lexa even though in the darkness she really couldn’t see her. “I don’t want you to ever doubt my love for you. Even if for some reason I don’t tell you every day that I love you I do.”

“I know honey. I love you too.” Lexa found Clarke’s lips and kissed her softly. “I will stay in here with you for a little while. I want to hold you as you sleep okay?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Clarke snuggled up next to Lexa who held her close as she fell asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

 

 

On Saturday morning Lexa woke up to an empty bed, which was unusual since Clarke liked to sleep in. She could see light coming through the slightly open door so she knew Clarke was in the house. Lexa got out of bed to see that Clarke was in the kitchen. She had on a set of earphones and was dancing to whatever she was listening to as she did dishes. Something wonderful that smelled like cinnamon was being baked in the oven.

Lexa leaned back against the door frame and crossed her arms and watched her girlfriend as she danced. A slight smile on her face as she watched Clarke move to the music. She is so sexy.

Clarke continued to dance not knowing she was being observed. Her eyes were closed as she continued to move. Clarke knew she was moving around a bit so she opened her eyes to make sure she wasn’t going to run into the counter. That is when she spotted Lexa watching her with a big smile on her face.

“Have you been there long?” Clarke took off her head phones. Her face beginning to turn red in embarrassment.”

“Maybe a minute.” Lexa started walking over to Clarke.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was enjoying what I was seeing.” Lexa stopped in front of Clarke and leaned in for a kiss. “Something smells really good.”

“I’m making homemade cinnamon rolls.” Clarke checked the timer on the oven. “I thought we should have something special for breakfast.”

“Cinnamon rolls and a nice dinner tonight. I feel so spoiled.” Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist.

“You deserve to be spoiled sweetie. After everything we have been through we deserve a nice night out.”

“I agree honey. I can’t wait.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and went to get a drink of water. “Has Max been out recently?”

“I took him out when I got up a couple of hours ago.”

Lexa looked at Clarke. Somewhat surprised. “You have been up for a couple of hours already?”

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I can get up out of bed early when I have a good reason too.”

“Now I feel really special. You sacrificed your sleep to make us cinnamon rolls.”

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hands. “Well I wanted it to be a special day for us so I thought I would start it with something different.”

Lexa’s smile with happiness. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I’ve only made them once before. It is grandma’s recipe and they are really good.”

“Do you need any help with anything?” Lexa asked.

“No, it’s all done. Once they come out of the oven they need to cool a bit before I put the icing on.”

“So I can go out for a quick run before they are done?”

“Sure, you have time.” Clarke said.

“Want to go with?” Lexa asked with a smile. She knew Clarke wouldn’t go. She wasn’t a fan of running. A nice walk maybe but at the speed Lexa went Clarke wouldn’t want to do.

Clarke shook her head. “For a run, no honey. You go ahead and take Max with you. I’m going to go pick out what I want to wear tonight.”

“Okay.” Lexa kissed Clarke before heading to their bedroom to change into her workout gear. She had to pick something out for tonight too for dinner and remember to get the little box out of her dresser before they left.

 

Lexa and Max ran a couple miles along the trails before heading back home. Soon the leaves would be bursting with color, reds, oranges and yellows of autumn and the trees would be so beautiful. She was looking forward to taking Clarke and driving around the park to show her all the lovely colors. She thought it might be nice to take a thermos of hot chocolate to drink along the way. Maybe stop and get out and walk a little bit. The park was truly gorgeous that time of year.

Walking through the front door Max went to go get a drink of water. The cinnamon rolls were on the counter cooling. Lexa didn’t see Clarke in the living area so she went back to the bedroom and saw that Clarke was curled up on the bed sleeping. She had Lexa’s pillow pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around it. _She is so damn cute_. Stripping out of her work out clothes Lexa headed towards the shower to wash the sweat off and to wash her hair. Once finished she got out and dried off. Going out into the bedroom she saw that Clarke wasn’t on the bed anymore. Sticking her head out of the door she saw Clarke in the kitchen adding the icing to the cinnamon rolls. Smiling Lexa got out some clothes in the dresser that she was going to wear till dinner tonight. She got dressed and headed out to the kitchen.

“They are ready.” Clarke got down two plates. She had also made a pot of coffee.

“Awesome.” Lexa came over to stand by Clarke. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, I had only intended to close my eyes for a second but I instead fell asleep. I’m glad I got the cinnamon rolls out of the oven before I went into the bedroom.” Clarke handed Lexa two plates with a big cinnamon roll on each. “You go ahead and sit. I will bring the coffee.”

Lexa carried the plates to the table and sat down. Clarke was right behind her with two steaming cups of coffee.

“Oh my god, this is so good.” Lexa said after eating a piece of the cinnamon roll.

“I’m glad you like it. They take a while to make but I think they are really worth it.”

“This is so much better than anything I’ve gotten at the store or the bakery.” Lexa ate another piece of her cinnamon roll.

“I haven’t had anything as good as grandma’s recipe.” Clarke took a sip of her coffee. “We would go over on Sunday mornings for brunch when I was a kid and she always made a batch the night before.”

“How come you don’t do that anymore?”

Clarke took a moment to think. “I’m not sure. We all got older I guess, more busy that we didn’t take time to be with family as much.”

“I think when we get a bigger house we should start that tradition again. Maybe not every Sunday because you work some of those but at least try to get together a couple times a month.”

“I like that idea hon. We should do that _.” We could get grandma and Alice, my folks and Gus and Harvey together. That would be really nice._

 

“You look really nice Lexa.” Clarke admired the outfit that Lexa wore. She had on black slacks with matching jacket and a green button up long sleeve shirt. A single gold necklace could be seen where her shirt was unbuttoned at by her throat and Lexa wore her hair down.

“You look really nice too.” Clarke was wearing some navy slacks and a white sweater. A colorful scarf with different colors of blue, green and gold was draped casually around her neck.

“So are we ready?” Clarke asked as she looked one final time in the mirror.

“You’re gorgeous and yes I think we are ready.”

“Shall we take my truck?” Clarke asked picking up her keys.

“Yes, but how about you let me drive?” Lexa grabbed her own set of keys. They each had a key for the others vehicle on their key rings.

“Okay.” Clarke checked her pockets to make sure she had everything that she needed. “I’m ready to go.” Clarke pet Max on the head. “We will be back later, be a good boy.”

Lexa lead them out to the truck and opened Clarke’s door for her before walking around to the driver’s side of the car. Getting in she started the Silverado and headed towards the restaurant.

“Do you want to listen to some music, something nice, slow and romantic?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, I can find the station.” Clarke turned on the radio and scrolled through the Sirius XM stations till she found one that was playing soft music. “This good?”

“Perfect.”

Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand as she continued to drive to the restaurant. She had been going over and over what she wanted to say to Clarke when she proposed. She wanted to get the words just right and hoped that Clarke didn’t share her mother’s sense of humor because she would feel like dying if Clarke said no as a joke. _I will be devastated if she says no and means it._ Then where do they go from there? Lexa looked over at Clarke who had a slight smile on her face. _She would say yes, I know she would_.

Clarke looked over at Lexa and saw a curious smile on Lexa’s face. “What?” Clarke’s smile grew bigger. “What are you thinking about over there?”

“How much I love you and love being around you.”

“I feel the same way baby. I love you so much.” Clarke smiled and had to look away because for some reason she felt tears forming in her eyes and she didn’t want to cry. She knew if she continued to look at Lexa, feeling overcome with the emotions she was having now that she would cry. She felt Lexa squeeze her hand and they drove the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. Both enjoying the presence of the other one next to them.

 

Lexa found a space in the parking lot of the restaurant. Putting the truck into park she put a hand on Clarke’s thigh. “Wait for me.” Getting out she ran around the truck and opened Clarke’s door for her. “We are out for a nice romantic dinner. The least I could do is try and be romantic and open the door for you.”

Clarke got out of the truck and kissed Lexa. “Thank you.” Clarke took Lexa’s arm and they headed towards the door of the restaurant and Lexa held that door open for her as well. Walking up to the hostess Clarke waited till the woman looked up. “We have a reservation for two under the name Griffin.”

The young woman looked at the reservation book and found Clarke’s name. “Please follow me.” She led them through several tables to the back of the restaurant to a group of tables that were place right in front of large windows that looked out over the riverfront. They had a nice view of the river from their table. Once Clarke and Lexa were seated the hostess placed the menus in front of each of them. “Jennifer will be your server this evening and will be with you shortly. Enjoy your dinner.”

“Thank you.” Clarke said. She looked out the window before turning back to Lexa. “This is some view isn’t it?”

Lexa too had looked out the window and admired the view. “Yes it is. This is a very nice table.” Lexa opened up her menu and Clarke did the same.

“Do you want to share an appetizer?” Clarke looked at the choices on the menu.

“They have stuffed mushrooms. That sounds really good.”

“I agree. Let’s do that.” Clarke then looked at the entree options to see what sounded good to her. “I think I’m going to have the filet with shrimp. What about you?” Clarke looked up at Lexa.

“The Pecan Encrusted Salmon.” Lexa closed her menu as the waitress came over.

“Hi, I’m Jennifer and I will be your server for the evening. Would you like to hear our specials?”

Clarke looked at Lexa who shook her head. “No, thank you. We know what we would like.”

“Okay what would you like this evening?” The waitress had a little computer device in her hand that she was going to take their order on.

“We will share the stuffed mushrooms and I would like the Filet with Shrimp medium well, house salad and baked potato with sour cream and butter. I also would like a glass of your house Riesling.”

“Very good and for you?” Jennifer turned to Lexa.

“I’ll have the Pecan Encrusted Salmon, house salad and a baked potato with butter and sour cream. I would like the Peach Ice Tea to drink.”

“Thank you. I will put your order in and bring back your drinks shortly.” Jennifer took their menus and walked back towards the hostess.

“The restaurant is nice isn’t it?” Clarke looked around the room. It was a nice wide open space. The tables were not crowded together and it afforded the patrons some privacy as they ate and had their conversations. There was a large bar towards the back corner of the room and even though the restaurant was 3/4ths full it was pretty quiet. There wasn’t a TV in sight. Soft music played quietly over the speakers.

“Yes, I like all the open space and that it’s quiet here. I don’t really like going out to eat and feel like I have to shout to be heard.”

“I know what you mean. It’s nice and peaceful. I’m here with a great person and we have this wonderful view. I hope the food is as good.”

Jennifer walked over to them with their drinks. “Here you go. Your mushrooms should be up soon.” Jennifer place their drinks in front of them.

“Thank you.” Both Clarke and Lexa told the waitress.

“Well if the food sucks we can always go out for pizza.” Lexa joked.

“That is true. I’ve actually done that a few times.”

“Why was the food bad?”

“One time I had ordered a steak medium well and it came to me rare. I sent it back and the waiter made such a fuss about it saying that was the way I ordered it. Grandma was with me and she told him that I had asked for medium well and that if I had wanted a rare steak that I would just go to some field and take a bite out of a cow.”

“Then what happened?”

“Well the waiter didn’t like that but he took the steak back. Several minutes later he came back and the steak was burnt. Grandma called the manager over and told him what had happened and that she was refusing to pay for the dinner. The manager was apologetic and didn’t charge us for any of what we ordered. We left and went to Pizza Hut. At the time that pepperoni pizza was the best pizza ever.”

Jennifer came back to their table with their appetizer. “Enjoy. Is there anything I can get you?”

“I think we are good. Thanks.” Lexa watched as the waitress left. “I’ve never had to return anything but I got a free meal one time because I waited so long for someone to wait on me. They brought my drink and it seemed like they disappeared. Next thing I know the manager is coming up to me and asking me how long I was waiting and when I told her she said the meal was on them.” Lexa took a bite of the stuffed mushroom. “This is really good.”

“I agree.”

As they were eating their stuffed mushrooms the waitress brought their salads and they continued to talk about some of their favorite restaurant meals. The waitress came back and removed their salad plates and the dish the mushrooms came in. She refilled Lexa’s tea and got Clarke another glass of wine. She was back almost right away with their entrees.

“I think I would come back here again.” Clarke said, after taking several bites of her meal.

“This is really good. Do you want a bite of the salmon?” Lexa cut off a piece for Clarke and when Clarke nodded she held her fork and fed Clarke the salmon.

“That is good. Would you like to try the steak and shrimp?”

“I will try the steak.” Lexa said and opened her mouth when Clarke went to feed her the piece of steak. She smiled as she chewed. The steak was good and it was cute how they ate off each other’s fork.

They finished their dinner and declined dessert. Clarke insisted on paying for dinner since she asked Lexa out on the date but agreed at Lexa’s insistence that she at least let Lexa leave the tip.

Exiting the restaurant Lexa looked over towards the riverfront. “Would you like to drive or walk over?”

“Why don’t we drive over? That way it frees up a parking space for someone at the restaurant.” Clarke waited for Lexa to open her door before climbing into the truck.

Lexa climbed in behind the wheel and before putting on her seatbelt she turned to Clarke. “I want to thank you for dinner tonight. It was really good and I enjoyed having dinner with you.”

“You’re welcome and thank you for being willing to try it.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “No how about we get over there and do a little walking. I feel really stuffed at the moment.”

Lexa smiled and put her seatbelt on. Starting the truck and putting it in drive she headed out of the parking lot. Waiting for the light to turn green she held onto Clarke’s hand. When the light changed she crossed the intersection and into the riverfront park and turned to head towards the bridge and her favorite bench in the park. The bench gave them a good view of the bridge as it changed to every color of the rainbow.

Lexa parked the truck in a space by the bench. She was glad no one else was in this part of the park. She saw a few people down and the other end playing basketball but at this end, by the bridge they were alone.

Clarke got out of the truck before Lexa could come around and she grabbed Lexa’s hand. “Do you want to walk a little bit or just sit and watch the bridge and the water?” It really wasn’t that dark out yet that you could see the colors change but night time was coming and then you could see the colors change.

“Let’s take a little walk first.”

Clarke and Lexa continued to hold each other’s hand as they made their way past the boat docks and picnic tables. They walked all the way to the fountain before turning around and heading back.

“Are you cold?” Lexa asked. “Do you still want to sit and watch the bridge?”

“I would like to sit and watch the bridge and cuddle with you on the bench, okay?”

“That is more than okay.” Lexa smiled as they approached the bench.

Sitting down Clarke leaned her head against Lexa’s as they sat holding hands. A barge was making its way down the river and the lights on the bridge were getting brighter.

“It’s such a nice night out. The air’s not as stifling as it is in the summer and it feels cleaner somehow.” Clarke said, watching the bridge changes its colors.

“The cooler air does feel nice. Are you warm enough?”

“I’m warm enough.” Clarke chuckled. “I have my little heater with me.”

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s temple. Her free hand went to touch the box in her pocket.

Clarke sat up on the bench and turned so she was facing Lexa more. She brought her other hand over so both hands were holding Lexa’s and she took a deep breath.

“I am so happy that I met you.” Clarke said, meeting Lexa’s eyes and Lexa turned to look at her. “You are so sweet and kind.” Clarke looked away briefly and then looked back to Lexa. “I’ve never met anyone else like you before. I’ve never felt the love that I have in my heart for anyone else, only you.” Clarke could see the intense look on Lexa’s face. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So I was wondering…” Clarke let go of Lexa’s hands and reached into her pocket. “If you would stay in it forever?” Clarke bent down on one knee and presented Lexa with the opened box containing her grandmother’s ring. “Would you marry me?”

Lexa’s eyes had widened when Clarke had moved to get down on one knee in front of her. Then she smiled. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her mother’s ring and got down on one knee with Clarke. She held her ring next to Clarke’s. “I will if you marry me too?”

Clarke chuckled. “You were going to ask me to marry you?”

Lexa was still smiling. “Yes.”

“Tonight?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, I thought after a nice dinner it would be the perfect time. I’ve wanted to ask for a while now.”

“Me too.” Clarke said. “I’ve had this ring for a long time.”

“I’ve had mine for a long time as well.” Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes. The bridges colors lighting up her face as they both laughed at the situation. “So…will you?”

“Yes, absolutely. Will you?”

“Without a question, yes.” Lexa said.

They slipped the engagement rings on each other’s fingers and taking each other’s hands they got up off the ground and sat on the bench.

“Well this was a surprise.” Clarke said.

“A very nice one.” They were still holding hands as Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke long and slow.

“So, you were going to ask me. What were you going to say?”

Lexa bit her lip. “Well…I was going to tell you how much I loved you. How much I admired you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I even wrote a cheesy poem that I was debating on whether to say.”

“You wrote a poem for me?” Clarke’s smile lit up her whole face. “I need to hear it.”

“It’s not really any good…I’m not a writer.” Lexa looked away. Embarrassed.

“I don’t care. You made the effort to do something sweet that was out of your comfort zone and I would like to hear it. Even if you are saying it’s not any good. You took the time to write it. Please.” Clarke asked in a slightly pleading voice.

“Okay.” Lexa reached into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper. “It’s not very long and like I said, it’s kind of cheesy.”

“Go on.” Clarke encouraged Lexa.

“Okay.” Lexa took a deep breath. “You are the reason for my happiness. Why my heart is full of sappiness. The bright spot in my life that leaves a smile on my face. The best place to be is in your arms, your embrace. My heart beats so fast every time you are near. What I want becomes all too clear. You’re my best friend and lover. And I can’t wait for all the things that we will discover. I love you more and more every day. I promise that I will never stray. I’m asking you to be with me for life. Will you be my wife?” Lexa looked up to see a smile on Clarke’s face and saw a tear slide down her cheek.

“I really liked that honey. You are so sweet.” Clarke picked up Lexa’s hand and kissed it. “Thank you for reading it.”

“You’re welcome.” _Not bad for trying something new I guess. She at least liked it and that is what counts_.

“I suppose that we should call my parents and let them know that we are engaged.” Clarke said, looked down at her hand at the ring. It was quite pretty.

“They kind of already know that I was going to ask you.” Lexa admitted.

“They did, how?

“I asked for their permission the other night while you were showing Betty and Alice your truck.”

“Oh, is that why they had these expressions on their faces as if they had some big secret…because they had a big secret?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded. “Your mom about killed me though. When I asked she told me no. I felt like crawling underneath a rock and not come out.”

“She was kidding though right?”

“Yes. When she saw how upset it made me she apologized and said she was just joking. That they would love to have me as their daughter in law.”

“That wasn’t fucking funny at all.” Clarke sometimes didn’t know what her mom or even Betty was thinking sometimes.

“It wasn’t funny, no but she apologized and said she wouldn’t do anything like that again.”

“Well that is good and she better not.” Clarke was still a little pissed. _Not funny mom_.

“How about we drive over and tell them the good news?” Lexa suggested.

“Okay.” Clarke stood and reached for Lexa’s hand. “I love you. Thank you for saying yes.”

“I love you too. Thank _you_ for saying yes.”

They walked towards Clarke truck and Lexa drove them out to Clarke’s parents to let them know that she officially was going to be part of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 78 chapters and they finally propose to each other. :)


	79. Chapter 79

 

On the drive over to her parent’s house Clarke got out her cell phone and sent a text to her mom.

“Are you two home? Can we come over?” She waited for a few minutes and her phone buzzed.

“Yes, come on over.”

Night had completely fallen by the time Clarke and Lexa made it out to Clarke’s parents. Clarke and Lexa had kept looking at each other on the drive over, both having big goofy grins on their faces. Once parked in front of Clarke’s parent’s house they walked up to the door hand in hand. Clarke knocked then walked inside the house. Both of her parents were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

“Hey you two. What’s up?” Abby smiled at both of them.

Clarke and Lexa remained standing in the living room. Jake turned the volume of the TV down and looked at them.

Clarke smiled. “Well we thought we would stop by and tell you that we got engaged.” Clarke’s smiled got bigger as Abby screamed.

“Yes!” Abby jumped up off the couch with Jake following and came over and hugged first Clarke then Lexa. “So you asked her?” Abby asked Lexa.

“Yes…well technically she asked first.”

“So you both proposed to each other on the same night?” Abby asked in surprise.

“Yes, we went out for a really nice dinner and we both thought it was the perfect time but neither one of us knew that the other one was going to do it.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s and looked at her affectionately.

“I knew Lexa was going to because she talked to us the night you brought your new truck over.”

“Yes, she told me, and mom it’s not nice to make my girlfriend…no, my fiancée cry.” Clarke looked at her mother. She wasn’t smiling.

Abby held up her hands in front of her. “I know, I know. That wasn’t a nice thing to do. It was supposed to be a serious moment and I tried to turn it into a teasing one. I really am sorry.”

“She is.” Jake said. “She didn’t sleep much that night because she regretted it.”

“Lexa forgave you and I do too. There are some things you just don’t joke about.” Clarke then did smile a little at her mother to show her that she wasn’t going to stay mad.

“This calls for a little celebration don’t you think?” Jake headed towards the kitchen.

“So can I see the rings?” Abby held both Clarke and Lexa’s left hands as she looked at the engagement rings. “It’s interesting how the rings or similar but yet so different. Both are very pretty.” She looked up at both Clarke and Lexa. “I’m so happy for you too.” She pulled them into another hug.

Jake came back from the kitchen with a tray with four champaign glasses on it. “This is sparkling apple cider Lexa.” He handed Lexa a glass and then Abby and Clarke. Jake held up his own glass. “To the happy couple. I’m so happy for you both. Clarke you’re my little girl and I love you dearly. I am so happy that you have found someone to spend the rest of your life with.” He turned to Lexa. “Lexa, you are an amazing woman and I’m so grateful that Clarke met you and I know that you will take good care of my little girl. I want to let you know how happy I am.” He looked at Abby. “How happy we both are that you get to be our daughter too.”

Everyone took a drink from their glasses and Abby, Clarke and Lexa wiped a few tears away.

“Thank you dad.” Clarke gave her father a hug and kissed his cheek.

“We need to call your grandmother.” Abby went to go get her phone.

“This will make her very happy.” Clarke sat down on the loveseat. Lexa sat down next to her.

“Hey mom.” Abby put her hand over the phone. “Do you want to tell her or shall I?”

Clarke held her hand out for the phone. “Hi grandma. Guess what? Yes.” Clarke held the phone away from her ear. “She guessed.” Betty’s yell of excitement could be heard through the speaker. “Yes grandma…no we actually proposed to each other. Yes, we are at mom and dads…okay…yes. See you soon.” Clarke hung up. “Grandma and Alice are coming over.”

“I should go start a pot of coffee then and see if we have anything to snack on.” Abby headed towards the kitchen.

Jake followed Abby into the kitchen. “I think we have some cheese and crackers at least.”

Clarke and Lexa were left alone. “So, I guess this is turning into a little impromptu party. Do you mind?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t mind. It’s kind of nice.”

Clarke saw a sad expression flash across Lexa’s face. It was there and then suddenly gone and Lexa was smiling again. “What is it hon?”

_Of course she noticed. She knows you_. Lexa closed her eyes briefly then looked once again at Clarke. “I’m very happy right now. I’m thrilled that we get to celebrate our engagement with your family…but I wish my parents were here.” Lexa looked away and blinked back some tears that suddenly formed in her eyes. She missed her parents especially at times that call for celebration.

“Oh Lexa.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and held her close. “I’m sorry sweetie. I wish they were here too.” Clarke continued to hug Lexa and tried to offer some comfort.

“I miss them.” Lexa held onto Clarke for a few moments more and enjoying the feeling that she always got from hugging Clarke before taking a step away. She wiped her eyes and smiled crookedly. “I’ve cried a lot in the past few days. Must be PMS.”

“Could be or it could be because you’re so sweet and sensitive.” Clarke smiled and rubbed Lexa’s arm.

Lexa laughed. “If I’m sweet and sensitive it’s all your fault.”

“I would have to disagree with you there. It’s all on you. You’re an amazing woman and I love you very much.”

Lexa took a deep quick breath. “I love you too and think you’re pretty amazing yourself.”

There was a quick knock at the door and Betty and Alice walked in. “Oh my god.” Betty came in and hugged Clarke and Lexa. “You two are finally going to get married.” Betty moved out of the way so Alice could hug them both and offered them congratulations.

Betty picked up Clarke’s hand to look at the engagement ring. “Very nice.” She smiled at Lexa. “So tell me how you two proposed.”

Abby stuck her head out of the kitchen. “Why don’t you all come in here? We have a few things to nibble on and some coffee and then the kids can tell their story.”

Clarke and Lexa followed Abby and Alice in the kitchen and they all sat around the table with coffee, cheese and crackers and some cookies while Clarke and Lexa told them how they each proposed to the other. With a red face Lexa even read her poem to them.

“That was so cute.” Betty said. “So you just got engaged so I won’t ask if there is a date set yet…okay…yes I will. Have you decided on a date yet?”

“No.” Clarke laughed. “We’ve been engaged for less than two hours so no we haven’t had that conversation yet.”

“We have a few decisions to make…well a lot actually but later.” Lexa nodded looking at Clarke who nodded in agreement.

“It there is anything we can do just ask.” Betty offered.

“Thanks, I’m sure we will be asking you all…” Clarke looked at her mom. “A bunch of questions.”

“We will help in any way we can.” Abby smiled at them both.

“Thanks we appreciated it.”

Clarke and Lexa stayed at Clarke’s parents till 2 am catching up with everything going on with the family. When Clarke seemed to be yawning more than she was not Lexa suggested they call it a night. Clarke had fallen asleep on the way home. Her head rested against the door. Lexa tried to keep from going over too many bumps on the way home.

Pulling into their driveway Clarke woke up and looked groggily at Lexa. “Are we home?”

“Yes honey we are home.”

“Oh goody.” Clarke replied sleepily.

The interior light came on brightly when Lexa opened the door. Walking around Clarke’s truck she waited for Clarke to get out before walking with her up to the door. Unlocking the door Lexa turned the light on to the living room area. Max was standing by the door waiting for them. “Need to go out buddy.” Lexa clipped the chain to the dog collar so Max could go outside while she took care of Clarke. Shutting the door she went into the direction of the bedroom where Clarke had gone.

Clarke was in the bathroom so Lexa pulled back the covers on the bed and began changing into her pajamas. Clarke was still in the bathroom so Lexa decided to go get Max. She gave him a doggie treat and squatted down next to him so she could give him some attention. “I know boy, we have been gone a long time.” She kissed the top of his head before standing back up. Making sure the door was locked she turned off the lights and headed towards the bedroom. Expecting to see Clarke in bed she was surprised that the bed was empty. Going to the bathroom door she knocked quietly before opening the door. Lexa smiled as she walked into the bathroom. “Clarke honey.” Lexa gently touched Clarke’s shoulder. “Clarke.” Lexa said a little louder.

Clarke jerked and opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and looked up at Lexa. “I fell asleep on the toilet?”

“Yeah sweetie you did.” Lexa tried not to laugh.

“I can’t believe that I did that.” Clarke rubbed her face. “I don’t even know if I went.”

Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head before going to the sink to brush her teeth. She watched Clarke through the mirror as she finished up and then come over to the sink to brush her teeth as well.

“I’m so tired.” Clarke walked slowly back into the bedroom and got into her dresser to get her pajamas. Lexa went over to help her undress. “Right now I’m too tired to even enjoy this.”

“That is okay honey.” Lexa smiled reassuringly. “We have plenty of time to undress each other and enjoy it. Let’s get you in bed so you can go back to sleep.”

Clarke go her tank top on and got into bed. Lexa turned off the light and got into bed next to Clarke.

“In case I didn’t say this earlier I had an amazing night tonight…well last night technically.” Lexa found Clarke’s lips in the dark.

“Me too. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife.”

“Thank you for agreeing to be mine. Sleep well baby.”

 

“Clarke congratulations that is such good news.” Octavia hugged Clarke then Raven stepped in and hugged Clarke as well.

“So who did the proposing?” Raven asked.

“We both did actually. I surprised her and actually asked first. She had intended all along to ask me to marry her that night. After I got down on one knee and asked she took out her ring, got down on her knee as well and asked me. It was a wonderful moment. After we both said yes we went to my parents and my grandmother and Alice came over and we stayed really late and got caught up with everything that is going on.”

“Have you set a date yet?” Raven asked.

“Not yet we need to sit down and start making a list with everything that we need to do.” Clarke took a seat at one of the tables in the break room. “There is a lot we need to do.”

“You could always hire a wedding planner?” Octavia suggested.

“I don’t think we will need professional help.” Clarke took a sip from her bottle of water. “Between Lexa and I, grandma, Alice and my mom I think we can get everything together. I don’t think it’s going to be very big. Mainly my side of the family. Lexa’s estranged from hers.”

“We will sit on her side of the aisle then. Help fill it in more.” Raven offered.

“I’m sure Lexa would appreciate that, if we do have different sides of the aisle for people to sit on. We have to figure out a location for the wedding among other things.”

“Let us know if you need anything.” Octavia said.

Raven nodded. “I would totally help out.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

 

“That is a very pretty ring you got there Lexa.” Gus held Lexa’s hand to get a good look at the ring.

“Thanks.” Lexa blushed slightly.

“With you both proposing like you did it sounds like you two were meant to be.” Gus scratched at his chin. With the colder weather coming he was starting to grow his beard out again.

“It does seem that way.” Lexa agreed.

“So how does it feel to be engaged?”

Lexa took a seat at her desk. “I’m very happy about it, I love her so much. I’m glad that the proposal is over because wow…I was nervous.” She looked down at her hand and the ring. “It feels weird wearing a ring. When I woke up the morning after we proposed to each other and saw something on my finger that normally doesn’t have anything on it I at first just stared at it. It’s so noticeable and I keep looking at it and thinking wow, I’m actually engaged. It’s not something that I really thought would ever happen.”

“You met the right person for you and eventually you will get used to how the ring feels and how it feels to be engaged.” Gus smiled at her. “Your parents would be so happy for you. They really would have loved Clarke.”

“I hope so.” Lexa walked to the coffee pot and refilled her cup. “I wish mom my mom was here. My dad too but right now especially my mom.” She kept her back to Gus. “I would have wanted her to be included in all of this. I’m not exactly a fan of the tradition of the father giving the daughter away like she was some type of property but I think I would have wanted both of them to walk down the aisle with me.”

“They would have loved that Lexa and I know they are not physically here with you but I think they are still with you and watching over you. They will be there in spirit on your wedding day.”

Lexa nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She came back over and sat at the desk.

“I know Harvey and I are not your parents, we have kind of stepped into that role a little bit with looking after you over the years and after your parents died. We would like to do something for your wedding. I don’t know if you’re going to wear a dress or not but if you do we would like to pay for it. Or if you’re not going to wear a dress we would like to pay for the cake or something.” Gus looked at Lexa curiously. “Do you think you would wear a dress?

“I have no idea right now. It’s our wedding and I would want it to be special but I think that if I wore a dress I would feel like a fish out of water.” Lexa shrugged. “I would have to think about it and talk to Clarke. As for paying for a dress or a cake are you sure Gus?”

“Yes, or something to help you two out.”

Lexa was touched. “Thank you. We appreciate that.” Lexa stood deciding that she needed to get to work, especially since she felt like crying again. _Damn hormones_. “See you later Gus, thanks again.” Lexa grabbed her keys and headed out the door.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts a little fluffy but then a little drama.

It had been a little over a week since they became engaged that Clarke and Lexa sat down on the couch, with a pad of paper, with Max at their feet to discuss planning their wedding.

“First thing we should do is decide on a date. Do you have a preferences of a certain month?” Clarke held the pad of paper and pen waiting to write down their decisions.

Lexa thought briefly and then opened up the calendar app on her phone. She smiled when she saw what day the date fell on. “March 19th.” Lexa was beaming as she looked at Clarke. “The date we first met. It’s on a Saturday next year.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and her lips spread into a smile matching Lexa’s. “I like that idea.” Clarke leaned over and briefly kissed Lexa. “We get married exactly a year after we met.” She wrote the date down on the pad of paper.

“I remember that it was the 19th because the spring equinox is the 20th or 21st and it is part of new beginnings and rebirth. It was the beginning of my friendship with you and the date had been important to me.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “I liked you when we first met, I was grateful for your friendship, a new friendship for me. It had been a long time since I had made a friend, so it was really notable.” Lexa ran her thumb over the top of Clarke’s hand. “And I think that it would be perfect date for the beginning of our life together.”

Clarke felt her eyes getting teary and she took a deep breath. “I very much agree. It would be the perfect date and it’s past the holidays and would be like a late birthday present for me. Getting married to you would be like the best birthday present in the world.”

“I would still want to do something for your birthday. It would be two weeks before the wedding and the first birthday of yours that I get to spend with you. I’m looking forward to that as well.”

“I can’t wait for January to do something for yours and we have our first holiday’s together coming up. I can’t wait.”

“Me either.” Lexa moved some of her hair back behind her ear and looked at the note pad. “So we have the date. What next?”

“We have to decide on location, is the ceremony going to be at a different place then the reception. Who is going to marry us? Who is going to stand up with us if anybody? Invitations, a guest list, what we are going to wear, our colors, pictures, what we are going to have at the reception. A casual meal or one more formal? We need to decide on all of that.

“We need to get a marriage license.” Lexa said and watched as Clarke wrote that down along with the other things mentioned.

“Mom and dad had offered to pay for part of the wedding and you had mentioned that Gus and Harvey had offered to pay for some things as well.”

“So we should figure out a budget and what pieces your folks or going to get, what Gus and Harvey will cover and then how much we need to contribute.”

“Yes, and grandma and mom are going to want to throw us a bachelorette party.” With her grandma involved Clarke could only imagine how wild that could be if her grandmother got her way.

_Betty is going to help plan it. Oh hell._ “I can imagine what that is going to be like.” Lexa rubbed her forehead. “I had a sudden image in my head of your grandma putting dollar bills into a strippers bikini bottoms.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke laughed. “She would so do that.” Clarke knew that her grandma would do something like hire strippers to come to their bachelorette party. _Grandma would also pay for lap dances._ “How would you feel if there were strippers there and grandma had one give you a lap dance?”

Lexa took a moment to think about it before answering. “I don’t think I would like it.” Lexa answered honestly. “Nothing against those who do that but I think it would embarrass the hell out of me _.” I know you only live once but that is just not something I’m interested in._

“You know that would be one of the reasons grandma would do it right?” Clarke knew her grandmother’s sense of humor.

“I know and I’m sorry honey. I’m afraid I’m not much of a partier and I would be a real downer if Betty did plan something like that.” Lexa looked at Clarke. “But it is your bachelorette party too if that is what you want…”

Clarke interrupted. “No, I don’t want a stranger giving me a lap dance. Now you on the other hand if you were to give me one.” Clarke grinned at Lexa. “I would be okay with you doing one for me.” Clarke’s smile got bigger and she rubbed Lexa’s thigh. “To be honest I’m glad that you wouldn’t want a lap dance from another woman either. I think I would be a little jealous.”

“You have nothing to be jealous about. I’m completely yours.” _Phew, I don’t think I would have liked it either if Clarke had wanted one, but just because I’m a stick in the mud about it doesn’t mean that Clarke needed to be._ Lexa was really glad though that Clarke wasn’t interested in it either.

“So we tell mom and grandma that no matter what we don’t want that to be part of the party.”

“Yes. I don’t care if it gets wild in other ways. Like if they want to rent a party bus to go bar hopping and get sloppy drunk or something, which is another thing that I’m not going to do.” Lexa looked at Clarke apologetically. “But if you want to that is fine.”

“I wouldn’t want to be hung over for our wedding day. I’ve been a bridesmaid before and went to a bachelorette party where we did a lot of drinking. I couldn’t tell you how many drinks I had. I didn’t think it was too many but I was so hung over the next day for the wedding. It was awful. All I wanted to do was sleep the day away.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand. “I don’t want to feel sick on our wedding day. I wouldn’t want to miss any single moment of that day with you.”

“I wouldn’t want that either.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand. “So we need to talk to Betty and your mom then and we better get back to this list and make some more decisions.”

 

Four-thirty that afternoon Lexa’s cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was her cousin Sheryl.

“Hi Sheryl.” Lexa frowned when she heard a sob on the other end of the phone. “Sheryl what’s wrong?” Lexa looked over to Clarke who was getting things out of the refrigerator for their dinner.

“Lexa…hey I’m sorry to bother you but I didn’t know who else to trust.” Sheryl’s voice was subdued.

“Trust? Sheryl where are you?” Lexa stood up and walked over to Clarke.

“I’m at Denny’s out on the interstate, the one near Hanover.”

“I know what one you are talking about. What is going on?”

“I’ve just been driving around trying to decide what to do. My mom beat the shit out of me.”

Lexa’s eyes widened in shock. “How bad are you hurt?” Lexa looked at Clarke with a worried expression.

“My lip is split open.” Sheryl admitted.

“Do you need to go to the hospital? There is one there right at that exit if you go into Hanover. I can meet you there.” Lexa went to get her keys and a jacket.

“Yeah, okay. Sorry to call you about this.”

“It’s okay Sheryl. I will see you in about forty minutes.” Lexa hung up the phone and looked at Clarke who already had her jacket on. “That bitch beat her up.”

“You’re Aunt Denise?” Clarke’s eyebrows rose in question.

Lexa put on her jacket. “Yes, I don’t know how badly but Sheryl is going to go get checked out in the hospital in Hanover.”

“Let’s go then.” Clarke grabbed her own keys. “How about you let me drive.”

Lexa nodded as they headed out the door.

 

It took them forty-five minutes to get to the Hanover hospital. When they arrived they saw a police car in the parking lot from the city where Sheryl lived. Walking through the sliding glass door the reception area was right in front of them. A police officer and a nurse were standing at the desk talking.

“I’m here to see Sheryl Harmon.” Lexa said to the nurse.

“You would be?” The police officer asked looking at both Lexa and Clarke.

“I’m her cousin, Lexa Willows, this is my fiancée Clarke Griffin.”

“She is in X-ray right now.” The nurse said. “Her room is right there.” She pointed to the room almost directly across from the nurse’s station before answering the phone.

Clarke and Lexa walked into Sheryl’s room to wait they were followed by the police officer.

“I Officer Pederson, I would like to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind.”

“What would you like to know officer?” Lexa crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. Clarke took a seat in the single chair in the room.

“I haven’t had the chance to interview your cousin yet. So how did you find out about Ms. Harmon being here tonight?” He took a notebook out of his shirt pocket.

“She called me about fifty minutes ago from the Denny’s parking lot.”

“What did she tell you?”

“She said that her mother hit her. I had asked if she was hurt and she said that her lip was split open. I asked her if she needed to go to the hospital and I would meet her here.”

“Who is her mother and what is her address?” Officer Pederson asked. He wrote down the information Lexa asked.

“Has there been domestic violence incidents with them in the past?”

“Not that I’m aware of, though Sheryl recently contacted me regarding a personal matter and her mother was not happy that she had contacted me and made a threat to do something to Sheryl if she continued to talk to me.” Lexa took out her phone. “I still have the message if you would like to listen to it.”

“Yes.”

Lexa dialed up her voicemail and then handed the phone to the officer who listened and made some notes. “So, this perversion she talks about is that regarding you being in a same sex relationship?”

“That would be it exactly.” Lexa confirmed.

“So what was the personal matter that she needed to talk to you about?”

“You will have to ask her about that.” Lexa said.

“You’re not going to tell me?” The officer looked up from his note pad.

Lexa shrugged. “No, as I said it was a personal matter that Sheryl needs to decide to share.”

“So you have no idea what exactly happened tonight other than she said her mother hit her?”

“That is correct. I wanted her to get medical attention if she needed first. I could find out the details later.”

The officer was taking more notes and then left the room briefly. While he was gone they brought back in Sheryl. The young woman did indeed have a split lip and some scrapes around her left eye. She held her right arm close to her body.

“Oh man Sheryl.” Lexa looked at her injuries. Her lip had been cleaned but was swollen and red.

“Tell me about it. Hurts like a bitch too.” She tried to speak carefully so it didn’t hurt as bad.

There was a knock at the door and Officer Pederson was back. “Hi, the nurse told me you were back in the room. I’m Officer Pederson. The hospital called me after you came in.”

“Yes, they told me that it was procedure.”

“Yes, due to the nature of your relationship with your offender, which is your mother this would qualify as domestic violence. Do you wish to talk to me about that?”

“Do I have to?” Sheryl asked.

“No, I can’t force you to talk to me but you were assaulted and it is a crime. I can also call and advocate to come in as well.”

Sheryl looked at Lexa wondering what she should do. This all felt so overwhelming from the moment she got a call from her mother asking her to come over. _Huge ass mistake._

“I can’t tell you what to do Sheryl, the decision is yours but I’d tell him what he needs to know. I think your mom shouldn’t have touched you, it was wrong and should be held accountable.”

“So then what happens if I cooperate?” Sheryl asked the officer.

“Since you have visible injuries it’s a mandatory arrest. Your mother will spend the night in jail and see the judge in the morning. If there are no warrants out on her she will be released and a criminal no contact order will be put in place. She can’t have any contact with you or have someone contact you on her behalf. This also means you can initiate contact with her either.”

“So she can’t have my sister call and give me shit about this. Or our pastor?”

“Not if your mother tells them to, no. To be honest that type of violation can be tough to prove. Your sister would have to say something like ‘mom told me to tell you’. But if she does it on her own this particular order won’t help.”

“What the hell.” Sheryl sighed. “They disowned me anyway. No chance of repairing that relationship so why should I protect her.”

“So you are willing to give a statement?” Officer Pederson asked.

“Yeah, what do you need?”

“Do you wish to have an advocate present?”

“No, go ahead.”

Clarke watched as the officer took out a stack of papers to begin the process. She looked up at Lexa who was still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Her jaw line tight with tension. She reached out and ran her hand along the back of her jeans covered leg. Lexa turned to look at her. “Want to sit down for a while? I can stand.”

“No honey, you stay right where you are. I’m fine.” Lexa said softly. The tension in her body not carrying over in her voice as she spoke to Clarke.

“Okay, let me know if you want to switch.”

“I will honey.” Lexa turned back to pay attention to what the officer was saying.

“Tell me what happened today.” He set out a tape recorder on the table next to the bed.

“I will start back to a few days ago. I told some of my friends that I was gay. Most handled it well though my friend Robert didn’t. I always wondered if he liked me more than a friend but he never said anything and I wouldn’t have been interested anyway. He simply told me that it was wrong and called me a dyke before walking away.” Sheryl looked at Lexa and Lexa smiled in encouragement so she continued. “So things were fine for a few days then today my mom calls early in the morning and asked me to come over for lunch. I didn’t think anything of it because sometimes she does invite me and my sister Angela over for lunch.”

Sheryl picked up a glass that had water in it and took a sip. Her face contorted in pain with the movement on her lips. “When I got to my mom’s Pastor Dan from our church was there. Apparently Robert called my mom and outed me. Mom called Pastor Dan to come and try and ‘talk some sense’ into me. I listened for maybe the first fifteen minutes and he started quoting bible verses and telling me my soul was at risk and that there were places that I could go. Places that would change me and make me ‘normal’. That I could get therapy.” Sheryl tried to change positions to make herself more comfortable. “Mom wanted me to do it and I told her no, that there wasn’t anything wrong with me that needed to be fixed. She started yelling at me and I got up to leave and she grabbed my right arm really hard and kind of jerked me back onto the couch. She told me that I was going to stay there and listen to what the pastor had to say. I told her that I heard enough and I stood up again to leave and she starts punching me and calling me the spawn of Satan. One of her rings must have cut my lip and I’m bleeding all over and trying to get out of there and the pastor is trying to keep my mother from coming after me. I just got the hell out of there when Pastor Dan grabbed her. I heard her call me a bunch of names and she told me to never come back.”

“How many times do you think she punched you?”

Sheryl thought for a moment. “Well there was the first one and I wasn’t expecting it so it was pretty hard and what cut my lip. Then it seemed like she just let loose till she was stopped by our pastor. Maybe five or six times. I really don’t know for sure. I was holding up my arms so she couldn’t get my face as bad again.”

The officer continued asking questions and then and had Sheryl fill out her statement. A doctor came in and started stitching up Sheryl’s lip. The x-ray came back showing that there was no broken bones and her shoulder, while sore, was not injured.

The officer stepped out of the room to check to see if Sheryl’s mom had been picked up yet.

“I so sorry that you had to go through that.” Lexa stood next to Sheryl’s bed. “She had no business hitting you or ambushing you with the pastor.”

“Yeah that was a completely sucky thing to do.” Sheryl’s lip was still numb from the shot before she got the stitches.

“Why don’t you come home with us, stay for the night. Lexa can drive your car to our place and you can get a little rest.” Clarke said.

Sheryl smiled as much as she could under the circumstances. “Thanks, I will take you up on that.”

Officer Pederson came in again. “Your mom was arrested ten minutes ago so as I said earlier she will spend the night in jail and there will be a no contact order in place. If she contacts you give us a call. This order is only temporary. At the arraignment you can request it to be extended. If you wish to drop it you need to contact this agency.” He took out a card from his shirt pocket. “They will help you do that and they also can offer you some counseling if you wish.”

Sheryl took the card. “Okay, thanks.”

“I hope you have a good evening ladies.” Officer Pederson picked up everything he needed and left.

Sheryl rested while they waited for her discharge paperwork. Lexa leaned against the wall, fuming at what Denise had done to her own daughter. She was glad that Sheryl, even though it was her own choice, had cooperated with the officer. Denise needed to pay for what she did and it broke Lexa’s heart that she would disown her own daughter for being gay. _At least she has her own apartment and isn’t fifteen. Too many younger kids get disowned and then they live on the streets and end up doing some pretty terrifying things to survive._ Sheryl was fortunate there. _I just don’t get some people._ Lexa looked at Clarke who had been lost in thought but when Lexa looked at her Clarke’s eyes met her own. They smiled at each other. If Clarke hadn’t made the offer of having Sheryl come back with them Lexa would have but was touched that Clarke had brought it up first. Denise may have disowned her but they were going to make sure she was okay. _She is my family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to write at least 100 chapters. The characters are from a show called The 100 so I thought it fitting. So at least 20 more to go. I kind of have an idea how far I want the story and depending on where I'm at in my vague plans when I hit 100 I will decide to either keep going to however many chapters I need to finish up or I might start a sequel with Heart Ranger 2.


	81. Chapter 81

Lexa came out of their bedroom and quietly walked out into the living area. Sheryl was sleeping on the couch. Max was lying on the floor next to her. Max opened up his eyes to look at her, seeing that it was Lexa he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Last night when they got back Max took to Sheryl right away. Lexa wondered if her dog had sensed that Sheryl needed a friend so he had hung by her where ever she went. He even tried to follow her into the bathroom. Something that he had never tried to do with Clarke and Lexa. Lexa often wondered how much dogs were aware of things. Max had always been right there when she or Clarke needed a friend.

They had a quick late dinner then Clarke had brought out an extra pillow and blanket for Sheryl. Soon she was asleep on the couch with Max watching over her.

Lexa went to the coffee pot and got the coffee brewing. Clarke was still asleep but would be getting up soon. Opening up the refrigerator she looked at what they had. Sheryl should be able to eat some eggs and Lexa could make some quick pancakes from a mix. She started their breakfast and looked up as Clarke came out of the bedroom. Clarke’s hair was all messy and her pajamas were wrinkled. Lexa though she looked really cute.

Clarke walked over to Lexa and wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed the side of her face against Lexa’s back. “Hey babe.” Clarke rubbed her face against Lexa. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I sleep well.” _Mostly do when your home_. “How about you?” Lexa mixed up some pancake batter in a bowl.

Clarke kissed the back of Lexa’s neck then moved to the side of her. “Like a rock. I don’t think I moved once my head hit the pillow.”

“I know you were asleep before me.” Lexa set the bowl aside and moved to stand in front of Clarke. She placed her hands on either side of Clarke, trapping Clarke between her body and the counter. “You are so adorable right now.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Clarke laughed. “My hair is a mess and I’m sure there are sleep lines on my face. My breath is probably bad.”

“I don’t care, you’re beautiful.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek with one hand and gently kissed her.

“Never knew you were going to turn out to be so mushy Lexa.” Sheryl laughed carefully when she saw Lexa jump back away from Clarke like she had been electrocuted. She had woken up when Clarke came out of the bedroom and had laid there watching Clarke and Lexa quietly talk and then they started kissing so she decided to tell them she was awake. “Didn’t mean to scare you guys.” Sheryl sat up on the couch. Max sat up and looked at her. His ears twitching.

“Good morning Sheryl. How did you sleep?” Lexa asked as she turned to face her cousin.

“Not too bad. Face hurts.” Sheryl reached out and patted Max on the head.

Clarke got two pans out. “Think you can eat something?”

“I’ll try but let me tell you even though it’s only a few stitches it’s a pain to eat.” Sheryl stood up and walked over to them.

“Eggs okay? I’m also making some pancakes.” Lexa cracked a six eggs into a bowl and started whisking them together.

“Yeah, that is fine with me.” Sheryl sat in one of the chairs at the dinner table. “I usually just go through the drive thru before class.”

“Do you have class today?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but I texted my teachers to let them know I wouldn’t be in today. I hate to check my phone this morning. Angela tried calling a couple of times and sent a bunch of texts. I didn’t want to talk to her so I turned my phone off.”

Lexa had put the eggs in the pan. “What did the texts say?”

“She was asking what was going on, that mom had called and said the police were at her house. Another text was asking what had happened between mom and I. Then she was upset that I wasn’t replying. I didn’t want to get into it with her.”

“You needed your rest last night so I think it was fine not answering her.” Clarke smiled sympathetically at the younger woman. While Lexa was working on the eggs, Clarke was making the pancakes.

“So do you two do this often?” Sheryl gestured towards them as they made breakfast. She also notice that the worked together the night before to make dinner.

“What? Cook together?” Lexa saw Sheryl nod. “Mostly or we take turns. Depends a lot on our schedules.”

“Do you mind if I take Max out while you do that?” Sheryl stood up from the chair.

“No, go ahead. It should only be a few minutes more.” Lexa responded as she stirred the eggs.

“Okay, thanks. Come on Max, let’s going outside for a few minutes.” Max turned around and followed her to the door and when out when Sheryl held the door open for Max.

“Poor kid.” Clarke said looking at Lexa a bewildered look. “I want to knock some sense into your Aunt Denise. How could she do that to her own daughter?”

Lexa continued to stir the eggs. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t understand it herself. Lexa looked briefly at Clarke and shrugged. “Religious reasons I guess because Denise pulled her pastor into it. I don’t know Clarke. I don’t know why some people can’t let others be who they are. I don’t understand sexism and racism either but those are things that society still has to deal with as well.”

“So what do we do about this? Her mom is going to get out of jail this morning. Her sister may or may not be helpful to Sheryl and we don’t know how the rest of your family is going to deal with it. Certainly they won’t support Denise hitting her own child?”

Lexa scrapped the eggs into a bowl. “I’m not sure what we can do. It will be up to Sheryl what happens. I will support whatever decision she makes with this. I will be there for her.” Lexa looked at Clarke. “She has us. She has her supportive friends. At least she still doesn’t live at home. I would be more worried if she did. I’m sure there are some relatives that will support her as well.” Lexa put the bowl of eggs on the table and came back for some plates. “We just be there for her and if Denise was being serious about disowning her, well it may be for the best because I don’t think she will accept Sheryl for who she is. She will constantly harass her into changing.”

Clarke put the last pancake onto the plate and carried that to the table. Lexa was putting the plates and silverware on the table and Clarke went to the refrigerator to get butter, syrup and some milk. Lexa opened the cabinet door and got out three glasses then went to the door.

“Breakfast is ready.” Lexa held the door for Max as he came in followed by Sheryl. Lexa trailed behind Sheryl to the table and sat down.

“So aside from Robert being upset about you telling him that you were gay how did your other friends react?” Lexa asked.

Sheryl finished chewing before answering. “They seem supportive. Everyone but Robert said it didn’t make a difference. My friend Ashley said she knew all along.”

“So you thought Robert liked you?” Clarke asked before taking a sip of coffee.

“Yeah, I know he did. I thought he was a really nice guy though. He’s cute and I thought he was kind but I saw him only as a friend. My friend Ashley thinks that he was hoping that someday, if he hung around me long enough that I would finally see him differently.” Sheryl shrugged. “I do but not in the way that he would like it.”

“I’m sure that it is hard losing a friend like that, and of course what has happened with your mom. You do have friends and family that love you. Try focusing on who has got your back rather than who doesn’t. Clarke and I are here for you if you need us.”

“Thank you and I do appreciate you coming to the hospital last night. Also for letting me come here. I always wanted to know where you lived and like I said before I wanted to meet Max.” Sheryl smiled slightly.

“You’re welcome anytime.” Lexa took another pancake. “So what do you think you will do now?”

“Go home and go back to school tomorrow.” Sheryl rolled her eyes. “I know there are going to be a lot of questions when everyone see me. I know mom gets out later today and I’m sure Angela has probably blown up my phone with messages and texts. I don’t know what mom will do when she gets out. Maybe she will leave me alone or try and call me. She might be apologetic or blame me because she spent a night in jail. I’m sure she’d have a fit if any of her friends find out. It will probably end up in the paper sometime.”

“So if she calls you are you going to call the police and let them know she violated the no contact order?” Clarke asked.

Sheryl hung her head. “Yes.” She said quietly then sighed. “I’m not going to let her treat me like that.” She looked back up at Clarke and Lexa. “She will want to sweep this under the rug so I don’t think she will call me. She can try to explain away last night to her snooty friends that it was all a misunderstanding. The she was wrongly arrested, but if she keeps calling me and then gets arrested for contacting me it becomes harder to explain. Though I guess she could always say she was trying to work things out.”

“And Angela?” Lexa asked.

“I’m not sure. She might give me a hard time about all of this, she usually does with everything that I do that she doesn’t approve of. I’m also pretty sure I’m going to get kicked out of our church even though I haven’t been there in a while. That won’t be too big of a loss because I stopped going. I’ve been going to a group that meets on campus that is a lot more accepting of diversity.”

“Good so you have that support system as well.” Clarke put her fork down and drank the last of her coffee. “Hon, would you like a refill?” Seeing Lexa nod Clarke got up and grabbed the coffee pot. She refilled her cup and Lexa’s.

“Yeah, I’m not too worried about that. I have plenty of friends. Family is a little iffy at this point but we will see what happens.”

Sheryl helped Lexa wash the dishes while Clarke started a load of their laundry and worked on making a grocery list.

“I seem to remember us doing this before.” Sheryl said.

Lexa nodded. “Yes, at my parents that one year after we had thanksgiving dinner. All the adults went into the living room and had us and Sara do the dishes. What were you? Ten then?”

“I think so and you were sixteen. Sara would be thirteen. You know I was really mad at mom for saying we would do the dishes while Rod and Todd could go outside and play. Angela got out of helping.”

“Typical of the time. Our mom’s did the cooking while their husbands sat in the living room watching TV.”

“At least your dad would come in and add the table leafs and put the table cloth on the table and then after dinner take the garbage out.”

“True and he got up to do the turkey. My mom didn’t subscribe to separate gender roles. He was expected to do something to help and he was more than happy to do it.”

“I miss those days. It was nice coming home from school. Mom hadn’t completely lost her shit then and we would at least get to see you on holidays.”

“Yeah those holidays were fun.” Lexa began washing the silverware. “Do you ever see Sara or know what she is doing now?”

“She works at a daycare. I see her occasionally. We talk about trying to get together for dinner some time but we both are so busy. She has a one year old boy.”

“I didn’t know that.” Lexa started on the glasses. “You know, our family really sucks when it comes to communication.”

“Yes, we do. Most of our aunts and uncles are getting a little older, their kids are graduating high school or college and have kids of their own. Everyone is so busy, plus you have the relatives that don’t get along with each other. No one wants the responsibility of getting everyone together.”

“We are going to try and have a few gatherings of friends and relatives.” Clarke said. “You are more than invited.”

“Yes, I would like for you to come if you could. We are thinking about having a family dinner every few weeks.” Lexa glanced at Clarke. “And maybe have some people over around Christmas time?”

“Do you know anyone from your family that would be interested in coming?” Clarke asked.

“Or maybe interested in coming to a family reunion if someone organized it?” Lexa wasn’t sure about the turnout for one and she would need some of her family’s phone numbers but she was willing to try and get some of her family together. At least those that would be willing to be around her.

“I’ll talk to a few of them. Sara would, Rod, Todd, Aunt Mary, Martha and Sandy would I’m sure.” Sheryl said. “I doubt my mom and Angela would. Or Aunt Linda and her kids. I’ll see what they think.”

“If a few of them want to get together I will organize something.” Lexa pulled the drain in the sink. _What did it hurt to try?_ Lexa knew they would either say no or say yes to a reunion. She would gratefully welcome those who were willing to try and get together. She wasn’t really close to any of them but she would make the effort and see where it went.

“That would be great.” Sheryl said. “Well, I really should be heading back for home.” She hugged Lexa then Clarke. “Thanks again for last night, and breakfast this morning. I will be in touch about who will be interested in a reunion.”

“You’re welcome Sheryl, anytime. Let us know what is going on with you and your mom and if Angela gives you too hard of a time.”

“I will.” Sheryl leaned over to pet Max. “Thanks for looking out for me buddy.”

Lexa and Clarke walked Sheryl to the door. “Let us know when you get home okay?”

“Okay. See you later.” She looked at Clarke and Lexa who had their arms around each other. “You two are just too damn cute. I hope I find someone and have a relationship like yours.”

“You will someday. Drive safe.” Lexa tightened her arm around Clarke as they waved goodbye to Sheryl as she got into her car. Shutting the door they both walked over to the couch and sat down.

“I hope she is going to be okay.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and brought it to her lap.

“I think she will. She will call if she needs us.”

“That would be really nice if you could arrange a reunion for your family. It would be nice for you to be in contact with some of them.”

“Yes, I know I haven’t helped. I’m not the most social person.” Lexa admitted.

“Well I think you have grown in that area. You might find more support than you thought. It will be for you like it is for Sheryl. You focus on those that love you. Don’t worry about the rest.”

Lexa knew that Clarke was right and the one that she knew loved her the most was sitting right next to her. She brought Clarke’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “Speaking of love and focusing. There is one person that I want to be focused on right now.”

Clarke smiled. “Is that right?” She reached out to stroke Lexa’s thigh.

“Yes.” Lexa looked at the pajamas that Clarke was still wearing. “Before you get ready for the day I’d love to help you get out of your pajamas.”

Clarke stood and took Lexa’s hand. “Well then, follow me to the bedroom and we can take turns focusing on each other for awhile.”

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

 

 

“Were do you want this?” Lexa stood by a six foot mechanical clown holding a balloon. The painted clown face was not one that would create smiles of delight in little kid’s faces but would make them run and hide behind their parent’s legs.

“Let’s put him by the front door.” Abby held several orange extension cords.

“You do want kids to come to the door and get candy right?” Lexa looked at the scary clown and then to Abby with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Abby smiled. “Most of the kids had no problem making it through the maze walk last year. They were actually pretty curious about each creature or scary thing out here and asked lots of questions. Those that are afraid don’t have to come up to the door. We will have candy at the entrance so they don’t have to go through it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Lexa went to pick up the clown to carry it to the front door.

“We have been doing this for several years now. The kids actually look forward to it.”

Holding the clown, which really wasn’t all that heavy, Lexa turned in the direction of the door. “I can imagine.” She smiled at Abby and then walked towards the front door. She placed it on the left side. The kids didn’t actually have to knock at the door. Abby or Jake would be sitting outside the door, weather permitting and handing out the candy.

Lexa picked up the end of the electrical cord from the clown and plugged it into an outdoor outlet to make sure it still worked. She jumped back when it moved at the waist towards her and the clowns eyes lit up. The movement of the clown was confined to the waist as it moved back and forth _. Even though it only moves back and forth and the eyes light up, with that face it’s creepy enough._ Unplugging it Lexa draped the plug over its arm and went to find Abby again to see what else she wanted her to set up.

The maze started about a fourth of the way down Jake and Abby’s lane from their house. Families who showed up usually parked down at the beginning and walked their kids through to see all the spooky things along the way. Abby had described it as a mini outdoor haunted house. Some scenes that people would see as they walked along the lowly lit path were decorated with fake animated monsters. One such being a life sized Freddy Krueger whose head would move and he would talk when a motion sensor was tripped. Some scenes were stuffed dummies that would sit there, lit up by small spotlights and making you wonder if they were about to jump out at you as you walked by. Other things hung from a tree, like a giant spider. On the branches of a few trees sat owls, whose heads would move and their eyes would light up. One scene was a grave yard with tombstones. Partially exposed corpses looked like they were coming up from underneath the ground. Alice and Betty, along with some of Abby and Jake’s friends were going to be in costume. Their areas were going to be more interactive with props. They would be in character and try and scare or entertain those on the path to the front door. One person dressed in costume would silently lead a group through and make sure none of the scenes were harmed by too curious visitors. There was also going to be a small bon fire that people could stand by and get warm and Abby would have hot chocolate and cookies available.

Lexa found Clarke putting fake cobwebs on some bushes. She came up quietly behind Clarke and quickly grabbed her sides. “Boo!”

Clarke jumped at the silent attack. She brought her hand up to cover her heart. “Oh god Lexa, don’t do that.” Clarke glanced back at Lexa and tried to slow the sudden increase in her heart beat from being startled.

“Sorry, you were concentrating so hard on applying the spider webs I couldn’t resist.” Lexa leaned in and brushed Clarke’s cheek with her lips. “I was looking for your mom to see if she had anything else she needed set up.”

Clarke looked around the yard but didn’t see her mother. “I think that everything she wanted out in the yard is out. I know she was going to run some extension cords and get things plugged in and make sure everything worked. How about you help me here? She will find us if she needs help with something else.”

“Okay.” Lexa picked up several packages of the fake cobwebs and went about stretching it out along the trees and different scene areas.

With both Clarke and Lexa working on the cobwebs they were applied in a short amount of time. The house had been decorated a few weeks ago but Abby liked to wait closer to Halloween to put out the rest of the props due to the likelihood of rain. Halloween was a little over a week away and the maze would be open the two nights before Halloween so people could go through it. Clarke was able to be there to help the night before and on Halloween night.

Lexa and Clarke headed to the house with their trash and walked through the maze to make sure everything was in its place.

“It’s amazing that your parents do this and they don’t charge people to do through.” It didn’t look too scary during the daylight walking through but Lexa bet that it would look different at night lit up by the small floodlights and having everything turned on.

“They do it because they love Halloween and it gives them a chance to be creative and do something for the community. The two nights before Halloween they do ask that people bring in some canned food so they can donate it to the food pantry but if someone doesn’t bring it with them they can still go through.”

“That is a good idea. Do they get a lot of food to donate?” Lexa did a double take as they walked by one tree that had a large bright orange and black snake wrapped around a branch. Its head partially hanging down with its mouth open, looking like it was ready to strike.

Clarke saw Lexa stop briefly and look and she glanced over her shoulder at the snake. “Did that scare you?” Clarke laughed a little bit.

“No, I saw it out of the corner of my eye and I had to look again.” Maybe a little. I wasn’t expecting it.

“Uh-huh.” Clarke smiled at Lexa unconvinced. She took Lexa’s hand as they continued to walk. “To answer your question they get between two to three hundred cans of food donated.”

“That is pretty good for the hours that they are open.”

They reached the end of the maze and saw Abby come out of the garage holding what Lexa could only describe as something that looked like a demonic baby.

“Where are you going to put that mom?” Clarke looked at the face of the doll which was contorted in this smile that Clarke could only describe as evil. _That is the ugliest doll I’ve ever seen._

“Nowhere yet. I need to find some batteries for it.” Abby went inside her house with Clarke and Lexa following her.

“I think we got everything else set out that you wanted.” Clarke said, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“Thank you girls. I really appreciate the help.” Abby opened the back of the doll and put in fresh batteries. Turning it on the demonic baby started crying. “Still works.” Abby set the doll aside on the counter. “So what are you two going to do with the rest of your day?”

“We were going to stop at a store that Alice recommended and look at wedding invitations and meet Lexa’s cousin Sheryl for dinner.”

“How is she doing?” Abby asked, getting a bottle of juice from the refrigerator. “I have some water, tea and juice. Would you two like anything?” She handed a bottle of water to Clarke.

“I’ll have some tea.” Lexa took the bottle that Abby handed to her. “She is doing well. She got the stitches out and she said her lip was still a little sore but the swelling had been down for some time now.”

“Has she had further problems with her mom and sister?” When Abby had heard about Sheryl she wanted to call up Denise and tell her off. She didn’t know the woman but you never treat your kids like that.

“Nothing from Denise. Sheryl said at the arraignment the protective order was extended to a year. She did admit to hitting Sheryl which was a surprise but with the pastor there to see it she couldn’t really say that she didn’t.” Lexa took a drink of her tea. “Angela on the other hand was calling her all the time. Wanting Sheryl to drop the charges. Sheryl told her that she couldn’t, that the county attorney was the one to bring the charges. Then she didn’t want Sheryl to cooperate with the investigation that this was their mother and that she didn’t intend to really hurt her and she was sorry. Sheryl told her she was cooperating and Angela told her in that case she wasn’t her sister anymore and there had been no further contact.”

“What is wrong with them? You don’t throw away your family like that. Especially when you are in the wrong.” Abby shook her head in disbelief.

“I think Sheryl is handling it quite well. She seems relieved that she is no longer obligated to go to dinner at her mothers or listen to the things that she says.” Clarke reached over and started rubbing Lexa’s back. “The nice thing is that a lot of the family is pretty disgusted by the whole thing. A few of Sheryl’s aunts contacted her when Denise’s name appeared in the paper to find out what was going on. Since Sheryl was assaulted and disowned a lot of the family don’t want anything to do with Denise or Angela.”

“A few still do unfortunately.” Lexa said. “They think that it was an appropriate response to Sheryl not being straight so some of the family is divided at this point.”

“That is too bad some of her family think that way but I’m glad there are those that support her. I’m really glad she has you two as well.”

“Another nice thing is Sheryl talked to some of her relatives, the ones that are really supportive and everyone is going to meet sometime in the beginning of December for a little reunion.” Clarke added. She was excited about what it meant for Lexa. She would get to see some of her family.

“That is some really good news.” Abby smiled at Lexa. “Sometimes it takes some work but everyone should make an effort to keep in touch with each other. So where are you going to have your reunion?”

“I reserved a room at the community center in Durant. It is about in the middle of everyone that lives in the area. Sheryl sent out invites to everyone she had on Facebook, except her mother and Angela. It won’t be a large gathering of relatives but a few have responded and said they would be there.”

“I am really happy for you Lexa. It will be nice for you to have some family that is supportive and accepts you for who you are.”

“For some it’s been a little over three years and for others I was a little kid the last time they saw me. It will be really interesting to see who shows up and find out what everyone is up to now. I might even be willing to get on social media to keep in touch with them.”

“Sometimes that is an easier way to keep in touch but remember then you have to put up with their posts about what they ate, their cat pictures and sometimes political or religious rants. I can’t tell you how many of my uncles I’ve blocked because of their combo sexist, homophobic and racists posts.” Abby warned. “Plus all the game requests.”

“I’ve had to block Uncle Dave and Troy.” Clarke admitted to her mother. “They were extremely inappropriate and I usually have the attitude that it is their opinion and I keep on scrolling down the page but it got to be too much.”

“I have them blocked too.” Abby said. There was only so many posts of half-naked women and calling women bitches and cunts that Abby could take.

“I know I will at least keep in contact with Sheryl. We will see who else.” Sheryl had been the one to reach out to Lexa. She would see how friendly the other relatives were before she decided how much interaction she was going to have with them.

Clarke looked at her watch. “Honey if we want to have some time to look at invitations we had better get going.”

“Okay.” Lexa and Clarke rose from their seats.

“Thanks again for your help. It would have gone faster if Jake was here but he had that conference to go to.” Abby hugged Clarke then Lexa.

“Tell him we said hi when he calls.” Clarke said as they walked towards the door.

“I will and drive safe. If I don’t see you before I will see you on the 30th.” Abby reminded them.

“We will be here.” Clarke said

 

“How am I supposed to talk with these in my mouth?” Lexa asked Clarke after she took out her vampire fangs.

“I’m not sure honey.” Clarke looked at Lexa’s costume. She was dressed as a vampire. She wore black slacks and a white shirt. They found a small men’s red vest at the Goodwill store and a black cape with red satin lining inside at the costume store. Lexa’s hair was pulled back from her face and held back with a barrette. She wore makeup to make her face appear to be more pale. The red lipstick she wore stood out from the paleness of her face. “Maybe you don’t need to since your walking people through the maze? I’m sure you will do the best that you can.”

“I’ll wait to put them in when I need to in order to scare the kiddies.” Lexa put the plastic fangs in her pocket. She watched Clarke apply the last touches to her make up.

Clarke was dressed up as a zombie. They got her some clothes at Goodwill and made some cuts and put some holes in the clothes to make them look old and torn. Clarke wore the same makeup to make her look dead that Lexa did but she used black make up around her eyes to give the illusion that her eyes were sunk in. She messed her hair up and used hair spray to make it stay then applied some fake blood to her forehead and around her lips.

“So how do I look?” Clarke turned to face Lexa and get her opinion.

“Like a newly created zombie before it started rotting.”

“Good enough.” Clarke led the way out of the bathroom. They were due at her parents in an hour and were cutting it close on time.

“I’ll take Max out real quick before we leave.” Lexa went to the door followed by Max and walked outside.

Clarke went to get her phone and keys. Picking up her phone it vibrated in her hand and she checked it to see that she had a text from her cousin Vesta.

“Hey, just wanted to pass on some news. Billy, Ryan, Becky and I are moving back. Angela and the baby are staying in Tennessee till she finishes this semester and then she is moving back as well. I finally got a job offer from the hospital so looking to find at least a two bedroom or bigger apartment or house to rent for the time being. Keep an eye out for me. We will be on our way in three weeks.”

Clarke typed a reply. “Oh my god that is great. I can’t wait to have all of you closer.” She hit send and walked towards the door just as Lexa came back in with Max. “Hey I just got a text from Vesta saying that they are moving back here. She got a job at the hospital.”

“So my mini me will be around more? That is awesome.” Lexa really liked the kids, especially Becky.

“I’m thinking about letting her stay at my house. I’ve been thinking about renting it out since no one seems to seriously be interested in it. This way it will help her out. It is kind of small for the four of them but I figure I would offer it and see. I wouldn’t charge her a bunch of rent. What do you think?”

“I think that would be great to offer it honey. It won’t be ideal for the long term but it will be good till at least till they find something else.” Lexa grabbed her keys off the hook. “Max is all taken care of so we had better get going.”

 

At Jake and Abby’s Betty and Alice were standing at the beginning of the maze. Betty was dressed in a witch’s costume, complete with a pointed hat and a wart on her nose. Alice was dressed as Elvira. Instead of dying her hair she wore a wig. One of Abby’s friend’s from the clinic was dressed as Pinhead from the _Hellraiser_ movies and another of the doctors from the clinic wore a big gorilla costume. Clarke and Lexa joined them at the table that was sitting at the start. There were several plastic totes for the canned food to go into sitting underneath the table.

“Where is mom and dad at?” Clarke asked.

“Your dad is helping Abby with her makeup.” Betty said. “You two look great.”

“Thanks, so do all of you. So how did last night go?”

“We had about seventy-five people go through. A few people dropped off some canned goods without going through. They just wanted to donate.” Alice had manned the table the prior night and had accepted the donations and kept track of how many people went through.

Abby and Jake came down the road and joined them. Abby wore a long black dress with the image of a skeleton on it. Her makeup made her faced looked like a skull and she wore a white wig. Jake was dressed as the puppet from the movie _Saw_.

“Clarke, Lexa glad you could join us tonight.”

“You both look amazing. So scary.” Clarke looked at her parents. Appreciating the effort that they made with their costumes.

“Thank you. It takes a long time to do the makeup but it’s worth it to see the kid’s reaction to it.”

“So, are we ready?” Jake asked as a car came up the lane. “Here comes the first group.”

Everyone but Abby, Clarke and Lexa left to go to their places. Abby was going to sit at the table, collect the canned food and keep track of how many people were going to be there. The local newspaper was going to come out and do a story so she would be available to answer their questions. Clarke and Lexa were going to take turns walking people through the maze then bring them back to the start by walking them back down the lane. Clarke and Lexa both had flashlights to use on the walk back so they could see.

The first group to go through was six teenagers. They though Abby’s makeup was awesome and they brought a whole flat of canned corn with them. Clarke led them through the maze. There was an equal number of boys and girls and the girls held onto the boy’s arms all the way through, sometimes burying their faces in their boyfriend’s jackets. One such time happened when they got to Betty’s area. She had a large cauldron as part of her scene. The dry ice inside created a smoking effect.

“Who are these pretty pretty girls?” Betty cackled, coming up to the teens. “Are you willing to give something to go into my potion? An earring or a lock of hair perhaps?” Betty held a broom that she made. “Come my darlings. Get a little closer to my pot. I promise no harm with come to you.” The boys had thought it was funny but the girls kept pulling the boy’s arms as they kept trying to move past Betty. Clarke had looked at her grandma before they moved on and gave her a big smile.

The next group had a mom and a dad with their two younger children who could be around six or eight years old. Lexa couldn’t tell really if the kids were boys or girls or what exactly their ages were. The kids had been excited to be able to wear their costumes on more than one day. One was dressed as Captain America and the other was dressed as Iron Man. Lexa led them through the maze. When they got to Betty’s area they were not afraid of her. Instead they wanted to see what was inside the big iron pot.

The next group that Lexa led through had one little girl in it. She hid her face in her mother’s shoulder but kept peeking out to look at Lexa. Lexa caught her eye and smiled. Her fake fangs were showing. “Are those your real teeth?” The little girl asked. Lexa nodded to her and the girl’s eyes grew big and she buried her face in her mother’s shoulder again.

That night they had eighty people go through and they collected up to two hundred and thirty-one cans of food so far.

“So what did you think?” Abby asked Lexa.

They were done for the night and sitting at Abby’s kitchen table eating some pie that Alice and Betty had brought.

“It was a lot of fun, especially when Jake chased that boy who was making some rude comments to Alice.” Lexa smiled. “He ran even faster when Pinhead joined in.”

Alice took off her wig. “Elvira is not old or lame. I would have chased him myself but I can’t move very much in this dress.”

“That’s okay. I was coming through to see how everyone was doing and if they needed anything. It was my pleasure to scare the little shit.” Jake had wiped off the makeup on his face and was eating some apple pie.

Lexa looked over at her fiancée. “He had also asked me if I wanted to be a dude because I had on a vampire costume like a male vampire. He wanted to see a sexy vampire costume and told me that I would look hot in that.”

“The sexy vampire is mine. He can go find his own somewhere else.” _Lexa would look good in a sexy vampire costume but working outside at the end of October she would been frozen by the time the night was over. I wouldn’t have minded warming her up at the end of the night but that would have been too much exposure and I wouldn’t want that._

“We mostly get the little kids that go through but sometimes get some teens that think they know it all. Not all of them but every year there is one or two.” Betty said. “Last year when Dr. Jacob was here he was dressed as Leatherface and had that chainsaw. he really got a kick chasing the older kids down the lane to their cars.

“Well we did pretty well tonight everyone. It was a blast.” Abby refilled her coffee cup. “Tomorrow we will get the kids doing the trick or treating. We get to see all their cute little outfits.”

“That is my favorite part.” Clarke said. She stood up. “I think it’s time for us to go honey.” Clarke turned to her mom. “We will be here at the same time tomorrow. “ Clarke and Lexa hugged everyone on their way out.

 

“So did you have fun?” Lexa drove them home. The radio was on but turned down low.

“Yes, I always have a really good time when I do this.” Clarke reached over and took Clarke’s hand. “I’m so glad that this year you got to do it with me.”

Lexa looked over at Clarke. Most of her makeup was off but there were still some dark smudges around her eyes. “And for many years to follow.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand.

 

When they got home Clarke took out Max while Lexa took a quick shower to get all of the makeup off of her. She was drying off when Clarke came into the bathroom.

“Max is all set for the night hopefully.” Clarke yawned. “I’m so tired and so ready for bed. I need to get the stuff off of me though.”

“Yes, you have some of the fake blood in your hair.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah if I don’t get my hair washed then it will get all over my pillow.”

Lexa finished drying off and walked over to Clarke. As she kissed her Lexa pressed her body into Clarke’s. “I’ll keep the bed warm for you.” Lexa whispered when the kiss ended and she walked out of the bathroom.

Clarke got undressed quickly and got into the shower to get the rest of the makeup off her face and the fake blood out of her hair. Soon she found herself curled up next to Lexa and they both were asleep within minutes.

Clarke and Lexa helped load the canned food in the back of Abby’s car. They had four hundred and ten cans of food to be dropped off at the food pantry collect from the three nights. Two hundred and fifteen people walked through their little maze. Halloween night had been similar to the two prior nights except the kids were in costume. All but five kids were willing to go through the maze to the front door. Lexa had sat at the table with Clarke. Two other coworkers from Abby’s clinic joined them that night. Dr. Lawrence was dressed as a wolf man and Nurse Jackson wore a costume from the movie Scream.

Costumes from the Avenger movies were the most popular this year. The two most popular being Iron Man and Captain America. Elsa from Frozen was popular once again as were various Minions.

“So when will your mom and dad take this stuff down?” Lexa shut the back gate of Abby’s SUV.

“She and dad will start tomorrow.” Clarke hooked her arm in Clarke’s as they walked back towards the house.

“I’ll come over and help if they want after work.” Clarke would be at work till the following morning so this would give Lexa something to do that evening.

“I’m sure they would be grateful for the help.”

“I had a lot of fun doing this. I can’t wait till next year.” Lexa had really liked seeing all the kids in costume and she got to talk a little with their parents. She even met one of the coaches from a little league team and when she expressed her desire to get involved he gave her his card and told her to call him the first week in April of next year. He had assured her they were always looking for help.

Clarke laughed. “That will make my mom really happy.” Clarke held the door open for Lexa. Inside they celebrated the end of one of Abby’s favorite holidays. The next one being Thanksgiving and this year Clarke had a lot of things to be thankful for.


	83. Chapter 83

 

 

Clarke, Monte and Octavia waited outside the fence of the football field as the school’s varsity football team played its last game of the season. Every home game two or three members of the fire department would bring down the EMS truck and stand by in case of injury. Most often the department asked for volunteers to provide coverage for sporting events. If there were none they were assigned.

“Half time and no injuries so far.” Monte ate some popcorn from his bag and offered it to Octavia and Clarke.

Clarke took some popcorn and chewed as she watched the game before her. The view was great when the players were at their end of the field but when play was at the far end it was difficult to see what was happening.

“Last game I was at one of the players from the other team had dislocated his knee and we had a concussion on our team.” Octavia leaned against the fence eating her popcorn. “Kid still insisted that he could play.”

Clarke nodded. “I remember you telling me about that and that Ashley and the coach got into over whether he should stay in the game or not.”

Ashely was the athletic director and also a physical therapist. She had said the player needed to stay out of the game and the coach had argued with her saying that the kid wasn’t all that hurt and the player had wanted to stay in the game. He was their star player. Octavia, Bellamy and Wick were at that game and had called for an ambulance. The boy’s parents were not in attendance so several calls were made to try and get in contact with them. Raven and Jasper had come with the ambulance and they stood on the sidelines with Ashley saying take the kid and the coach saying he didn’t need to go. All this was being discussed on the sidelines as the play continued till Raven had gotten in contact with the boy’s mother. When Raven told the young man his mother wanted him to go to the hospital to get checked out he shook his head. The boy’s mother wanted to talk to him so Raven handed him the phone. Octavia hadn’t known what the boy’s mother had said but he told her “Yes ma’am” and allowed himself to be transported to the hospital.

Clarke liked working the games. She was able to get in for free to watch and it was a nice break from the usual calls that they went on. This was her first football game of the year and her last. She had put her name down for three of the girls’ basketball games during this month when she was scheduled to work.

Once the game was over without needing their services. Clarke noticed that all the vehicles were in the bays so no one was out on any calls. Octavia followed Clarke into the break room. Raven sat at one of the tables putting a puzzle together.

“Which one are you doing?” Clarke asked, taking a seat next to her at the table and lifted up the box to see the picture. It was a Dalmatian puppy in a fire hat sitting by a fire hose. It’s like the stuffed animal I sent to Lexa. “Been working on this long?”

“About an hour. You both want to help me here?” Raven had a piece in her hand and she was trying to see where it fit in the puzzle or if it would connect to another piece.

“Sure.” Clarke looked at the pieces on the table and what Raven had done so far.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get something to drink. Either of you need anything?” Octavia asked.

“Water would be great.” Clarke smiled gratefully at Octavia.

“Since I can’t have a beer right now I will take a Pepsi if they have any in the refrigerator.” Raven glanced up at Clarke. “How are the wedding plans coming?”

“It’s going well so far. We have our invitations ordered and we should get those soon. I talked with Anne and she will do the ceremony for us.”

“That will be nice to have her called to do something other than help when there is a really bad shift.”

Clarke thought about the pastor of the United Church of Christ. She would often be called after a particularly bad night, especially when kids were involved to provide support and counseling. She was a former social worker who joined the clergy later in life. At seventy years old she was still going strong and more than willing to show up in the middle of the night if she was needed.

“Yes, it is. She was more than happy to do it so the ceremony is going to be at her church and then we are having the reception at the community center.”

Octavia came back and gave Clarke a bottle of water and a Pepsi to Raven. She sat down and opened the lid to her water. “So what are we talking about?”

“Clarke and Lexa’s wedding.” Raven answered.

“So have you decided where you are going to have it?” Octavia asked. She picked up a piece of the puzzle and placed it into the correct spot. She smiled as Raven looked at her with a surprised expression.

“Yes, we have.” Clarke repeated what she had told Raven a minute ago.

“The most important question is where are you going for your honeymoon?” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke.

Clarke laughed. “That we haven’t decided yet. We may just get a hotel room, put the do not disturb sign on the door and not come out for a week.”

“Whatever you do you two deserve it with everything you’ve been through.” Raven said, not looking up from her puzzle but she was listening.

“Yes, some time off when neither of us is hurt or going to court or dealing with some family issue would be really nice.” Clarke was trying to put together all the puzzle pieces that had some red on it.

“So what are your colors and who will be standing up with you?

“We decided on lavender and sage. Lexa is going to ask her cousin Sheryl to be her attendant and I’m going to ask my cousin Vesta.” Clarke would have asked Octavia and Raven to be bridesmaids but Lexa didn’t have anyone else that she was close enough to ask. _Hopefully that will change_.

Lexa had thought about asking Indra and Anya, maybe Anya would but Lexa didn’t think that Indra would do it. Lexa had told Clarke that she imagined asking Indra only to be met with a raised eyebrow and a look that said, “You got to be kidding.” Fortunately Lexa and Sheryl had reconnected and got along well with each other.

“Is your dad going to give you away?” Octavia asked.

“Not so much as give me away. We don’t support that tradition but both of my parents are going to be with me and Gus and Harvey are going to be with Lexa. I don’t know yet if we are going to be walking down an aisle. There are some things we need to discuss yet.”

“Will you be wearing a dress? Will Lexa wear a dress?” Raven asked. She really didn’t see Lexa being the dress wearing type.

“I will be, as far as Lexa goes I’m not sure. She is thinking about it though.” It had surprised Clarke the other day when they were looking at some bridal magazines when Lexa pointed to a dress on one of the pages and asked, “Do you think I would look good in that?” Clarke had agreed enthusiastically that Lexa would be gorgeous in that dress but Lexa would be beautiful in whatever she decided to wear.

“Really? Wow, I didn’t think she would. She would be really pretty though.” Raven said.

“Yes, she would.” Clarke agreed, but the decision was going to be Lexa’s. Clarke was going to say more but their pagers went off. Clarke tossed the puzzle piece she had in her hand down onto the table and followed Raven and Octavia into the vehicle bays.

 

Clarke was getting off from work when she got a text from Lexa that read, “Came into town to work out at the gym. If you’re not too tired stop by. I miss you and would love to see you.” Clarke typed in her response then got into her truck and headed to the gym. She wanted to see Lexa too.

Clarke had a membership to the gym as well even though there was one at the fire department. Several times Clarke had come into town with Lexa so they both could work out. While Lexa lifted weights Clarke would watch her from the treadmill. She would admit that she didn’t get a good workout the first few times they were there together while she was watching Lexa. The movement of Lexa’s muscles underneath her skin while she lifted heavy weights was a complete distraction. Eventually Clarke had to put her ear buds in and turn the music up and focus on a certain spot on the wall. Almost falling off the treadmill because she was not paying attention convinced her to up her focus.

Clarke scanned her card at the door. There were two other cars in the lot besides Lexa’s. Walking into the gym Clarke saw Lexa at the leg press machine. Two big men were at opposite ends of the room working out at different machines. The music was pretty loud in the room as Clarke made her way over to Lexa.

Clarke waited till Lexa finished with her set and had the safety on the machine before leaning down to softly kiss her fiancée. She would have kissed her longer but the sound of weights crashing to the floor made her look up over at the young man who had been lifting on the same side of the room as Lexa. He was looking at Clarke with a sheepish expression as he picked up the weights and put them back on the rack.

“Trying to make the big boys drop weights on their toes I see.” Lexa smiled as she lifted herself out of the seat for the leg press machine.

“Not intentionally. I just wanted to kiss my wife to be. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Lexa took a drink out of the bottle of water that she brought with her. They didn’t get to text too much the day before and Lexa had missed Clarke being in bed with her during the night. She walked over to the leg extension machine and set it to the weight she wanted. “How was your shift?

“Good, a few medical calls during the day. I worked the last football game and no injuries so that was good. We got called out to a structure fire a little bit after that. The rest of the night was quiet.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad shift.” Lexa sat down in the machine. She put her legs behind the pads and started performing her repetitions.

Clarke watched Lexa do her exercise. She could see the perspiration covering Lexa’s skin and her gaze traveled from Lexa’s face, down to her chest and then she looked at the muscles move in Lexa’s legs and she had to resist the urge to reach out and touch them while Lexa was completing her set. _Oh god, she is so sexy right now. I think I need to get out of here otherwise I’m going to do something that would really distract the two guys working out._ Clarke waited till Lexa was done with her set. “Do you have much more to do?” Clarke’s voice was strained.

“A few more sets here then hamstrings and calves.” Lexa tilted her head and looked at Clarke who was looking at her intensely. “Why?”

Clarke looked to see where the two guys were before leaning down close to Lexa’s ear. Lexa’s hair was pulled back in a ponytail so there were no barriers between Lexa’s ears and Clarke’s lips.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s warm breath against her ear and when Clarke’s hand grazed the side of her breast it sent tingles down her body and she slowly took in a breath.

“Seeing you all hot and sweaty makes me really excited and I want you so much right now.” Clarke whispered in her ear. “I need to go because all I want to do right now is put my hand down your shorts and fuck you where you sit.” After the words were spoken Clarke leaned back to see Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa’s body shuddered at the words whispered in her ear. _Oh my god_. She bit her lip and her hands tightened on the hand grips of the machine as she tried to keep control of the reaction her body was having. Releasing her lip she looked into Clarke’s eyes seeing the truth of her words there. She had to clear her throat before speaking. “Meet you at home?” Lexa removed her legs from behind the pads of the machine.

A slow smile spread across Clarke face and nodded. While Lexa grabbed her water bottle Clarke grabbed Lexa’s bag and they headed towards the door.

 

Clarke brushed the hair out of Lexa’s face and leaned down to kiss her. “So was that better than lifting weights?” Clarke gazed down at Lexa. Her fingers playing with a few strands of Lexa’s hair that had come out of the ponytail.

Lexa chuckled and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s bare waist. “A thousand times yes.”

They had pulled into the driveway, one seconds behind the other. When they got inside the house Clarke pushed Lexa against the door and started kissing her hard. Lexa still wore her workout clothes from the gym, not even taking the time to change as she had followed Clarke out. Clarke began pulling off Lexa’s clothes and Lexa was trying to get Clarke free from hers as they made their way to the bedroom. Their clothes made a path from the front door to the bedroom.

“I am sorry…well kind of, okay not really for interrupting your workout.” Clarke traced Lexa’s right eyebrow. “You all hot and sweaty turns me on.” Clarke shrugged one shoulder. “What can I say?”

“Believe me, I really don’t mind.” Lexa smiled at Clarke. “My morning has begun in the most wonderful of ways.”

“Except for now you have to leave me and go to work.” Clarke fake pouted before she was smiling again and leaned down to brush her lips against Lexa’s. “Thank you for indulging me this morning.”

Lexa cupped the back of Clarke’s head and pressed her lips against Clarke with more intensity than the prior kiss. She moved a lock of hair back from Clarke’s face and put it behind her ear. “You are very welcome.” Lexa glanced at the clock and sighed. “Unfortunately I have to get up.” She looked at Clarke. “I don’t want to. I would love to stay in bed with you and make love to you all day but if I don’t get up soon Gus will be coming in her and checking up on us and I prefer he doesn’t see us like this.”

“Or see the trail of clothes we left to the bedroom.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s nose and moved to get up. “I’ll go gather up our clothes while you get ready.”

“Okay honey.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand before she could fully get out of the bed. “I love you.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and smiled. “I love you too.”

Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand so Clarke could go get her clothes. She watched Clarke’s butt as she left the room. _She is so sexy._ With a shake of her head and a smile Lexa got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for work.


	84. Chapter 84

 

The past two days had been nice for Clarke and Lexa. They had talked more about their wedding plans and that they needed to ask both Sheryl and Vesta if they would be willing to be their maids of honor. Sheryl was coming over later that evening. She had called Lexa the night before and asked if she wanted to go to a movie and go out to dinner with her. They decided on going to a theatre in a city half way between them and Lexa would ask her to be in the wedding when she met her.

Clarke was going to ask Vesta when she moved back into town. Vesta had agreed to stay at Clarke’s house till something came available and she was grateful to have something that she could move into right away. The boys were going to share one room and Becky and Vesta were going to be in another. It would be a tight fit but it was only temporary.

Lexa had gotten up before Clarke and made her some breakfast so she had something to eat in case she got to work and had to go out right away. Lexa didn’t want Clarke to eat just a granola bar when she could have something nice and hot before heading to work.

Clarke came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to start her day. She had a few minutes before she needed to leave so she poured them both a cup of coffee and waited till Lexa returned from the outside with Max.

Clarke’s eyes narrowed at Lexa as she came into the house wearing her slippers, pajama bottoms and a tank top. “Its thirty degrees out there this morning honey. Where is your coat?”

“We only went out for a few minutes.” Lexa came over to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist and press her cold lips to Clarke’s.

“You feel like a popsicle.” Clarke pressed the palms of her hands to Lexa’s face. She was chilly. “Please wear a coat next time.” Lexa didn’t answer her but instead bent her head and leaned in to kiss Clarke’s neck. The still cool lips felt good on the warm skin of her neck and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kisses. “Keep that up and you’re going to make me late for work.” She felt Lexa gently bite her lower neck by her shoulder then run her tongue across it. Clarke bit back a moan as Lexa moved away. “Now you’re really making me wish I didn’t have to work.”

“Just giving you something to think about all day.” A slow mischievous smile spread across Lexa’s face.

Clarke returned the smile. “I already think about you all day…and night. To borrow words from a Willie Nelson song you are always on my mind.” Clarke chuckled at the musical reference.

Lexa smiled and leaned in to kiss Clarke. “You are always on mine too babe.” Lexa looked at the clock. It was the time Clarke normally left for work. “Unfortunately it is that time for you.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek. “Please be safe.”

Clarke reached up to take Lexa’s hand kissing her palm. “I will do my best.” Clarke gently squeezed Lexa’s hand before releasing it she walked over to the table and picked up her bag. “I love you. Tell Sheryl I said hi when you see her later.”

“I will and I love you too.” Lexa walked with Clarke to the door and stood by as Clarke bent down to pet Max before she left.

“Look after mom and I will see you tomorrow.” Clarke stood and looked back at Lexa. “The both of you.”

“We will be here.” Lexa watched till Clarke got to her truck and back out before shutting the door.

 

“One today?” The hostess at the restaurant asked.

“No, I’m actually meeting someone here. I understand she has already been seated.” Lexa had received at text from Sheryl saying that she was already inside and was waiting for her.

“Right this way.” The hostess led Lexa past the salad bar and into the main dining room. Sheryl was seated in a booth in the corner of the room. “Your waitress will be with you shortly.”

“Hello” Sheryl smiled at Lexa and had an open menu in front of her.

Lexa took a seat opposite Sheryl in the booth. “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m pretty good actually. How are you Ms. Wife to be?”

Lexa smiled as she opened her menu. “I’m good.” She glanced up as the waitress appeared and took their drink order and gave them a few minutes to look over the menu. “Have you been here before?”

“No, I looked on the internet to find something that was close to the theatre.” Sheryl had already decided what she wanted while she waited for Lexa.

Lexa was quiet as she looked over the menu and by the time the waitress came back she made a decision and they ordered. She took a drink of her tea that the waitress placed in front of her before taking their order. “So everything going okay? Any problems with the woman formally known as your mother?”

“Oh, you remembered I called her that the last time.” Sheryl picked up her napkin and placed it on her lap. “She dropped off or had someone drop off a box of my stuff that was at her house by our apartment door. Had my birth certificate and all my important papers. A note was in it saying that I was on my own. It wasn’t signed.”

Lexa frowned and shook her head. “I’m sorry hon. We kind of knew that she wasn’t going to be nice about this whole thing and that she wouldn’t be supportive but still…dropping you stuff off like that and telling you to piss off like that has got to be rough.”

“At least she didn’t burn my stuff, which I though was what she would do.” Sheryl sighed. She couldn’t believe everything that had transpired the last few months either, but that was what the reality of it was. “It hurts because I have this picture in my mind of my mom when I was younger, and she was a little bit more different, more loving. Her priorities changed the older she got and the more money she had.”

“I think that was something that was a major disagreement between your mother and my mother. Your mom always wanted bigger and better. Had to have the nicest things. If something came out that was better a month later she got rid of that and bought the new. She was never satisfied with what she had.” Lexa picked up the straw wrapper and began to play with that. “My mom was happy where she was at. Money wasn’t the priority, though we had some. My mom liked it in her own little corner doing her own thing. If something broke we tried to fix it not throw it away to get something new. Dad and I were her priority, not making all these big fancy friends.” Lexa looked up at Sheryl. “Sorry if that sounds harsh and being negative towards your mother.”

“The woman formerly known as my mother you mean?” Sheryl smiled. “It’s not harsh. It’s the truth of how she is.” Sheryl shrugged one shoulder. “We are told that our parents are supposed to love and be a source of support but that doesn’t happen sometimes and we have to make our own family that may not be related by blood.”

“I know what you mean. Gus and Harvey have been in my life for a long time and because they were so close to mom it was like they were family. When my parents died they sort of stepped in as parental figures for me but they are not related by blood.” Lexa smiled at Sheryl. “But you and I are related by blood and Clarke and I are there for you.”

“I know that and I really appreciate that. You have no idea.”

Lexa fidgeted in her seat. “So, I was wondering something.”

“What?”

“Gus and Harvey are going to walk with me or stand with me as part of our wedding ceremony. Not to do any of that giving away crap but they are like my dad’s now and will get recognized for that during the ceremony. I need someone as a maid of honor.” Lexa looked at Sheryl hopefully. ”Would you be my maid of honor?”

Sheryl raised an eyebrow in question. “Do I have to wear a hideous puffy dress?”

Lexa laughed at her. “No, in fact you wouldn’t have to wear a dress at all if you didn’t want to. We chose the colors lavender and sage so if you already have a dress or something that has one of those two colors or something similar in it then great. We don’t want anyone to have to spend a bunch of money on what they are going to wear. Our wedding is one night. It is the marriage that happens after that which is important to us.”

“Yes, I will be your maid of honor. Thank you for asking me.” Sheryl smiled, touched at being asked and having another reason to be grateful for reaching at to her cousin. “I will find a dress that is appropriate without the big bows and the big puffy shoulders.”

“You’re welcome and thank you for accepting. Phew.” Lexa wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead. “Also thank you for not wanting to wear something that had big bows and all that stuff on it.” _That would be scary and now I have a maid of honor yay!_

“Will you be wearing a pretty dress or a dashing tux?” Sheryl asked.

Lexa moved her arms out of the way as the waitress brought their food and sat it down in front of them. She smiled and thanked the waitress then turned back to Sheryl and her question. “Both Clarke and I will be wearing wedding gowns actually.”

They searched the internet over the last two days and Lexa found one that she liked. Clarke told her that she loved the dress and it would look really nice on Lexa, especially if Lexa wore her hair down. Clarke was going to go with a sleeveless gown and decided that she would wear her hair up. They had planned to start going to bridal shops to see if they could find dresses in the style they liked. Lexa wasn’t looking forward to trying on several dresses to find one that she liked, but she couldn’t wait to see Clarke in the ones she was going to try on and she was sure that Clarke felt the same so she would try on as many dress as Clarke asked her to.

Sheryl listened as Lexa described the style of the dresses that they were going to look at as she ate her dinner. “You two are going to be so beautiful. I can’t wait.” Sheryl smiled sweetly at Lexa. She was happy for her cousin and couldn’t wait to see them in their dresses.

Lexa’s face reddened a little. “Clarke will be anyway. I’m not use to wearing dresses but I wanted to wear one for our wedding day because it’s special.”

“Yes, it is special and you are going to be beautiful. Come on.” Sheryl put down her fork and looked directly at Lexa. “Have you seen you?”

“Okay you can stop that now before my face gets any redder.” Lexa focused on the food that was on her plate.

“I’m just saying.” Sheryl laughed at Lexa’s embarrassment and her obliviousness to how pretty she actually was. “I will change the subject then so you don’t get too embarrassed. Aunts and Uncles Mary and Jim, Martha and Bill, and Sandy and Bob will be at the reunion. Rod and his wife Vicki will be there. Todd and his girlfriend, I think Kim is her name. Sara is going to try and make it. Heather and Tori have confirmed and possibly great Aunt Phyllis will be there.” Sheryl looked off to the side in thought. “Cousins Barb, Tammy and Patty haven’t confirmed yet.”

“Wow that is great that at least that many have agreed to come. I haven’t seen Patty and Aunt Phyllis since I was maybe eight.”

“Uncle Ray won’t be there, he has his nose so far up my mom’s butt it’s not funny and Aunt Linda and her husband won’t be there along with their kids.” Sheryl thought about her Aunt Linda and the phone call she recently got. “Aunt Linda and Mary are fighting over what the person formerly known as my mother has been doing regarding me.” Sheryl’s face scrunched up in distaste. “Mary thinks my mom is really wrong in this and is ashamed to be related to her. Aunt Linda doesn’t think that mom went far enough.”

“Far enough? What do you mean far enough? Your mom assaulted you and disowned you?” Lexa had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what she was about to hear.

“I guess Aunt Linda said something along the lines of ‘not that I would do it, or really want to see Sheryl dead, but the bible says that the penalty of the sin of homosexuality is death’. She is on mom’s side of things obviously.”

“What the fuck Sheryl.” Lexa had kept her voice low but she still looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them and heard her. “What did Aunt Mary say?”

“They quoted bible verses back at each other. Todd said they did this for several hours arguing back and forth. Mary finally told Linda that if she was going to believe that stuff then she had better stay away from her otherwise since Linda was on her fourth husband she was going to throw a couple rocks her way the next time she saw her.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Okay then…wow. I guess it’s a good thing she won’t be coming then.” _I can imagine Aunt Mary throwing rolls at Aunt Linda and then someone yelling “food fight” then all hell would break loose._

“Yeah it really is. Who wants someone like that there anyway? It will just bring more tension to a situation that already may be tense because we haven’t see some of each other in a really long time and are virtually strangers. “

“That is true.” Lexa sat back in the booth. She was done eating and soon the waitress came by to pick up their plates and leave the check. Lexa looked at her watch. They still had some time before they needed to leave for the theatre. “So you had mentioned last time you were here that you thought that girl at the coffee shop was flirting with you.” Lexa smiled at Sheryl whose face now began to redden. “Anything new in that area?”

“Well…” Sheryl played with a ring on her right thumb. “I’ve caught her looking at me a few times and she brought me a cupcake last week while I was there studying. I didn’t order it and she just came over to me and asked if I wanted it. She sat down with me and chatted for a few minutes but then had to get up to help some customers. Then yesterday when she was done with her shift she comes up to me with two coffee cups and she asked if I wanted to have coffee with her and I said yes. We moved over to a couch that was in the corner and talked till closing time. We are getting together for pizza next week.”

“As a date?” Lexa asked.

Sheryl’s smile increased. “Yes, it’s a date. We are going to go to the Dunham museum after we eat.”

“I’m really happy for you and you deserve to get out and have a little fun.” Lexa reached for a wallet but Sheryl stopped her.

“I invited you so I got this.” She reached for her purse and the check.

“Well, if you got dinner then let me get the movie tickets at least.” Lexa gave her cousin a look that said she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Okay then you can get the popcorn and drinks then too.” Sheryl laughed, moving out from behind the table so she could stand.

“You could eat popcorn after we just had dinner?” Lexa asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, it’s a movie. We have to have popcorn.”

Lexa shook her head. “Okay we will get some popcorn.”

 

After Lexa got home from the movie she let Max out. Clarke had messengered her earlier and asked how the dinner and movie went. Lexa sat out on the patio, the back yard illuminated by the outside light. Max was off running around and playing with the fallen leaves as Lexa was typing her message. “Dinner was really good and the movie was hilarious. I think I hurt something laughing. I will have a few relatives to introduce to you at the reunion. Will tell you about that later. Sheryl has a date. Will tell you about that later too. I miss you. How are you?” Lexa hit send and the message was on its way.

After the movie Sheryl had promised that she would come for Thanksgiving dinner at Clarke’s parent’s house. It was going to be a big dinner with Jake, Abby, Clarke, Lexa, Gus, Harvey, Betty and Alice plus Sheryl, Vesta and her kids. Betty and Alice promised to keep everything they said and did to a G rating since there was going to be little ones there. Sheryl had also promised to fill Lexa in on how her date went.

Lexa checked her phone when she heard it vibrate. “On the way to the hospital with a patient. I can’t wait to hear all about it in the morning. I miss you and love you. Sleep well sweetheart. See you in around eight hours.

“I love you too.” Lexa replied. She stood up and whistled for Max who came running over and they went inside. After giving Max a treat Lexa headed towards the bedroom. She got ready for bed and after using the bathroom she got into bed. She grabbed Clarke’s pillows like she normally did when Clarke was at work and while lying on her side she pressed the pillows up to her chest and she fell asleep.


	85. Chapter 85

“Hey, just wanted to let you know we are about two hours away.” Clarke read the text she got from her cousin Vesta out loud to Lexa who was sitting across from her in the Chinese restaurant.

Lexa quickly swallowed the bite of Mongolian Beef she was chewing. “That is great. I can’t wait to see my little mini me.” She saw Clarke look at her with raised eyebrows. “And the rest of them too.” Lexa said, with a smile.

Clarke laughed as she typed a response to her cousin. She knew that Becky was Lexa’s favorite and she thought it was great that they had bonded. Vesta knew they had as well from the conversations Clarke had with her. Vesta thought it was great and planned to ask Lexa to do a lot of babysitting.

Clarke put her phone down after sending her reply and began eating her lunch again. She picked up her glass of water and took a sip. “I think after lunch we should go over to the house and get it aired out. It’s been empty for a little while.” Clarke had called the realtor company. The house was still for sale but she informed them that there would be renters in it temporarily. Also when Vesta had accepted her offer she had the utilities turned back on.

“I agree and make sure the refrigerator is running and that the furnace is working.”

“I thinking also maybe we should run by the store. Get them some groceries for a few days. We can order pizza tonight after we get them moved in.”

“Sounds good, that way Vesta won’t have to worry about that right away.” _This will be a new experience. I’ve never went grocery shopping for little kids before._

“She needs to get the boys enrolled in school yet, see about preschool for Becky and she will be starting her new job in two days.”

Lexa nodded as she picked up her cup of tea and sipped. She didn’t know what enrolling the kids in school would entail and hopefully it was something that could be taken care of in the amount of time Vesta had. “So what do we get them at the grocery store?”

“Same stuff mostly that we would get us but maybe a little more junk food, some chips, juice boxes, frozen pizza.” Clarke smiled at Lexa. Her fiancée was not a fan of a lot of junk food. “Sugary cereal. I know the kids like macaroni and cheese a lot. Not the organic stuff that you would get but the Kraft kind.”

_Oh yay junk food_. “Do they like fruit and vegetables at all? Something green that is not artificially green?”

“They like fruit a lot. Baby carrots for sure. Tomatoes if it is a sauce for spaghetti, potatoes if they are in the form of French Fries or tator tots.” Clarke laughed at the face Lexa was making. “They are kind of picky honey.”

“Well this will be interesting when they come and stay with us next week.” _Not only do I have to figure out what I’m going to do with them to keep them from not being bored, I need to figure out what to feed them._

Clarke and Lexa were getting the kids on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday of next week. They wouldn’t have school due to the Thanksgiving break and Vesta had to work. Clarke had Thanksgiving and the Friday off which left Lexa by herself with the kids on Wednesday.

_It’s cute how she is worried about how healthy the kids are eating. She will make a good mom someday_. “It will be fine hon. Vesta said the kids will eat whatever we give them. They may not like it but they have to at least try it.”

“Maybe I can get them to at least try something new then that is good for them.” Lexa said, hopefully.

“Possibly honey, I love that you want to make sure they are eating healthier but don’t be surprised if they prefer potato chips over your kale chips.”

“I was thinking about maybe having them try baked oven fries versus the fried fries first, ease them into it.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa. “Good luck honey.” _I think you’re going to need it._

 

Lexa put the groceries away that they got for Vesta and the kids. She made sure that they got some apples, oranges and bananas as well as some baby carrots, green and red peppers and some frozen mixed vegetables. The other grocery items included milk, eggs, bread, hamburger, chicken legs, lunch meat and cheese. Bacon, string cheese, Cheerios, instant oatmeal and a few frozen pizzas. It wasn’t a lot, and it wasn’t all the healthiest as far as Lexa was concerned but it would give Vesta and the kids something to eat over the next couple of days.

At 2:30 in the afternoon Vesta pulled up in a moving truck with Becky riding with her. Angela was driving Vesta’s vehicle and she had her daughter and the boys with her. Angela would be driving the moving truck back to Tennessee tomorrow.

Clarke and Lexa walked up to the driver’s side door as Vesta got out of the moving truck and stretched. “The drive seem to take a lot longer in this thing then when I drive my own truck.” She watched the boys as they jumped out and came running over to them “How are you two?” Vesta asked Clarke and Lexa.

“Good, glad you’re here.” Clarke hugged the boys. She smiled at Angela who came over with her baby. “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m glad to be standing. My butt is kind of numb from sitting on it for the last 12 hours.”

“Is this where we get to stay mom?” Billy asked. When Vesta nodded he and Ryan took off towards the house.

“Where is Becky?” Clarke asked.

“She is asleep in the moving truck.” Vesta said. “She conked out around an hour ago. I think we should let her sleep while we move things in.”

“How about we start get started then.” Clarke suggested.

“Okay.” Vesta said, as she walked to the back of the truck with Clarke and Lexa. “We didn’t bring everything obviously. I left most of it in storage in Tennessee.” Once Vesta found a big enough place she would go get the rest of their things.

“Let me go take Kelsey inside and I will be out to help.” Angela headed towards the house.

“Tell the boys to come out and help.” Vesta called out to her.

Lexa opened the back of the truck and pulled down the ramp. Inside she saw a few totes that held their clothes and other items like bedding and towels. A couch, a chair, dining room table and chairs, two dressers, Vesta and the kid’s beds. A microwave and totes with plates, dishes and silverware in them.

“The kids were only allowed to bring two toys with them each. They were not happy about that.”

“I’m sure.” Lexa smiled as she got in the back of the truck and picked up a tote. She kissed Clarke on the cheek when she passed her on the way to the house.

The four women managed to get everything inside, the hardest thing being the couch and the chair. While not too heavy they had to move the furniture this way and that way to finally get it through the doorway. Lexa had a toolkit with her so she was able to reattach the legs to the table. Billy and Ryan helped carrying in the smaller things. Becky had remained asleep through it all. Vesta had explained that she had been too happy to sleep last night and was excited this morning when they left, but was too tired to stay awake till they arrived.

Everything was inside but not put away. Vesta went to go wake Becky up while Clarke and Lexa started putting the silverware and plates away. Moments later little Becky came running in and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s legs. Lexa reached down and put her hand on Becky’s back and rubbed. “Hey kiddo, how was the nap?”

“We are finally here.” Becky looked up at Lexa with fondness. “I’m so happy to see you.” Then she moved to Clarke and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s legs. “Missed you both.”

“We missed you too Becky.” Clarke patted the little girl on her head.

“Can we go play now?” Becky asked, turning to Lexa.

_How cute is she?_ Lexa looked at Clarke who smiled warmly at her then she looked down to Becky. “Well right now we are trying to help your mom put away some of your stuff. Do you want to help with that and we can maybe play later?”

“Help do what?”

“Right now I’m putting the silverware away.” Lexa said to her. Becky wouldn’t be able to help with that. She was barely tall enough to see inside the drawer. “How about you go put your stuff away in your room? When we get done we are going to have pizza.”

“Yay! I love pizza.” Becky ran off to find her mother.

Lexa shook her head and smiled at Clarke. “Bribing them with food works I guess.” She bent down and picked up more silverware from the tote that was to go into the drawer.

Clarke shrugged and smiled back at Lexa. “Ice cream worked for me.”

 

“So what kind of pizza should we have?” Clarke asked the kids once everything was put away.

Becky, Billy and Ryan shouted out that they wanted cheese.

Angela was sitting on the couch feeding Kelsey. “Cheese is okay, but I’d rather have vegetarian.”

Clarke turned to Vesta. “What about you?”

“I’m fine with either.” Vesta sat tiredly in her recliner. Ryan sat curled up on her lap.

Clarke looked at Lexa. “Honey, what kind of pizza do you want?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I was thinking we could call The Sicilian. If we get an extra-large cheese we can get a small veggie for free.”

Clarke turned to look at her family. “That sound okay with all of you?”

“Yes, that will be fine.” Vesta said.

Becky walked over and stood in front of Vesta. “Mom, can I stay with Lexa and Clarke tonight?”

“Becky you will need to ask Clarke and Lexa if it is okay with them first.”

Becky walked over and took Lexa’s hand. “Can I please stay with you tonight?” Becky looked up at Lexa, eyes wide with a hopeful expression.

Lexa looked at Clarke who smiled and nodded before she went into the kitchen to order the pizza.

“Yes, you can come stay with us.” Lexa wasn’t quite prepared for when Becky tried jumped up into her arms but she managed to catch the little girl and remain standing.

“I get to stay at Lexa’s, I get to stay at Lexa’s” Becky sang.

“I want to go there too.” Ryan said, looking up at his mom. “Can I go too?”

“Me too.” Billy said, from his place on the couch.

“No, I want to go by myself.” Becky had her arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck and looked at her brothers. Her lower lip sticking out.

“Wow, no one wants to stay here with me?” Vesta stuck out her lower lip like Becky’s

“I’ll be here with your granddaughter.” Angela said with mock displeasure. “Don’t we count?”

Vesta laughed. “Of course you do, and Billy and Ryan. Maybe you can stay some other night.”

“Yeah.” Becky tightened her hold she had on Lexa. “My Lexa.”

“She is not.” Billy said.

“Uh-huh, she is my friend. She is my Lexa.” Becky insisted.

Clarke heard Becky say that as she returned to the living room with her phone. “Okay, the pizzas ordered.” She smiled at Becky and started tickling her on her side. “What do you mean ‘my Lexa’ munchkin? She’s my Lexa.”

Becky squealed and squirmed in Lexa’s arms and Lexa had to tighten her hold on the little girl so she didn’t drop her. When Clarke stopped tickling her Becky settled down in her arms. She was breathing a little heavy from all the squirming. Lexa held onto Becky carefully as Becky reached out to Clarke and Lexa passed Becky over.

Becky looked at Clarke, a serious expression on her face. “She is my friend.”

“She is my friend too Becky.” Clarke looked at Becky, trying to keep her face serious but all she wanted to do was smile.

“I like her a lot.”

Clarke leaned in closer to Becky and whispered to her like they were sharing a secret. “Me too.”

Becky looked like she was considering what Clarke was saying. “We could share. Mommy said it’s good to share.”

“Yes, Becky it is good to share.” Clarke grinned at Becky. “Why don’t we ask Lexa if it’s okay to share her? What do you say?”

“Okay.” Becky reached out and wanted to go back into Lexa’s arms. “Lexa, is it okay if Clarke and I share you?”

“Well…” Lexa pretended to be in deep thought as she looked up at the ceiling for a second before she looked Becky in the eye and smiled. “I guess that would be okay.”

“Yay!” Becky shouted. She turned to her brother and stuck out her tongue. “See, my Lexa.”

Billy shook his head and shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Okay you two that is enough.” Vesta said. “Now all of you need to go wash your hands for dinner.”

Lexa put Becky down and she ran off after her brothers so she could wash her hands.

“I love them but I can’t wait till they get back in school.” Vesta stood up and stretched. “Thanks for taking Becky tonight. All she has been talking about was getting to go over to your place. She can’t wait to see Max again.”

“No problem, let us know what time you want us to bring her back.” Clarke said.

“If it was up to her she wouldn’t come back.” Vesta laughed. “Though she would miss me…eventually.”

“Yeah, I would give it three days.” Angela said. “You wouldn’t want to take Kelsey tonight would you?”

“Maybe some night after you move back. Think we better stick with one kiddo tonight.” Clarke said, though she would love to take the baby home with them. One was enough for now.

 

Becky walked between Clarke and Lexa as they walked into their house. Becky saw Max and ran up to him and got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. “I missed you Max.” She giggled as Max licked her face.

“How about I take Max out before he piddles on the floor.” Clarke suggested. Max was pretty good at not doing that but usually had to really go by the time they got home.

“Okay.” Becky stood up. “Be a good dog and go lots Max.”

Lexa sat a bag with Becky’s clothes on the couch along with her pillow and a blanket. She stroked Clarke’s arm as she walked by. “So do you want to see where we live and where I work…well the office mainly? We can go for a little walk tomorrow if you want.”

Becky saw Max’s bed. “That is where Max sleeps?”

“Yes, and tonight you will be out here on the couch and get to sleep near him. Is that okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Becky smiled. “Where do you sleep?”

“Come with me and I will show you.” Lexa led Becky back to her bedroom. “This is where Clarke and I will be in case you need anything through the night.

Becky’s eyes looked around the room. She saw the moose and Dalmatian stuff animals that Clarke and Lexa had given to each other. “Can I look at those?”

“Sure.” The stuffed animals were sitting on the bed together and Becky climbed up on the bed so she could see them better. Lexa sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her.

“Whose toys are these?”

“The dog, which is a Dalmatian that has the fire hat on it is mine, and the moose one is Clarke’s. We gave them to each other so we wouldn’t feel so lonely when the other one was away.”

“So you sleep with him when Clarke is gone?” Becky looked at Lexa curiously.

“Yes, I have.” Lexa admitted. _And curled up with Clarke’s pillow._

“You miss her?”

“Yes, when she is not here.”

“I miss my mom too when I don’t see her for a long time.”

“What about your brothers?”

“Nope.” Becky giggled. “Maybe sometimes when they are not being mean.”

“Yeah, they can stay away when they are mean, huh?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Want to see where Clarke does her drawings?”

“Yeah!” Becky bounced down off the bed and followed Lexa into the other bedroom that had been turned into a room for Clarke to do her art work. Becky looked at the drawings, paintings and photographs that were along the wall. “Wow.” Becky looked at one drawing that Clarke had done. “That is you and Max.”

“Yes, it is.” Lexa told her. There were more than a few drawings and pictures of Lexa and Max around the room.

“I like to draw too and color. Does Clarke have any crayons?”

“Clarke does have crayons.” Clarke walked into the room. “Would you like to do some coloring?”

“Do you have a coloring book?” Becky asked.

“I can print off some pictures from the Internet for you if you would like to do that for a little while. It’s almost bedtime.”

“Aww. I’m too excited to sleep.” No sooner had the words come out of her mouth she yawned.

“Uh-huh. Come on, how about we get you ready for bed and then get settled on the couch. We can print you off some things to color tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Becky reluctantly agreed.

“Okay.” Clarke smiled at Becky. “Let’s get your jammies on.”

“Mom packed them.” Becky ran out of the room and into the living area to get her bag.

Clarke and Lexa followed her and watched as she pulled out pajamas that had Elsa and Anna from the movie _Frozen_ on them.

“I can get them on by myself.” Becky said proudly and started changing.

“Okay and then you need to brush your teeth.” Clarke reminded her. Vesta had said that was something that Becky wasn’t very fond of but if she was reminded she would do it.

Becky changed then grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and followed Clarke to the bathroom. Clarke watched as Becky put the toothpaste on her little toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. Lexa brought in a glass for her to get some water to rinse her mouth out with.

“I’ll go to the bathroom now. I can go by myself and I know, wash my hands after I’m done and don’t leave the bathroom in a mess!”

Lexa laughed. “Your mom must say that to you all the time.”

“Yes, all the time.” Becky nodded. “You need to go out now.”

“Oh, okay.” Clarke said, as she turned to leave the bathroom. “Yell if you need anything.”

“I’m a big girl. I can do it.”

Lexa left the door slightly open as they went into the living room. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and laughed. “Guess she knows what she is doing.” Clarke sat down on the couch.

Lexa sat next to her. “It would appear to be that way.”

A few moments later Becky came running into the room and climbed up onto Lexa’s lap. “I washed my hands. Do you want to smell them?” Becky held her hands out.

“No, that is not necessary.” Lexa rubbed her back.

“Okay.” Becky yawned, leaning up against Lexa. Looking like she could fall asleep at any minute.

“How about we get you settled on the couch so you can go to sleep?” Clarke stood up and got Becky’s pillow and blanket. She placed the pillow at the end of the couch she had been at.

Lexa stood with Becky still securely in her arms. She moved to place Becky down on the couch. “Goodnight Becky. Sweet dreams.”

Clarke placed the blanket over Becky and patted her shoulder. “Sleep well honey.”

“Nite.” Becky pulled her blanket just to under her chin as she snuggled into the couch. “Nite Max.” She closed her eyes.

Lexa made sure the doors were all locked and they headed to their bedroom. “It’s been a long day.” Lexa sat down on the bed.

“Yes it has been sweetie.” Clarke turned on her lamp then went to her dresser and got her pajamas out. “The day is over thankfully.”

“It was a good day though. We got everything take care of. You and Becky fought over me.” Lexa shared a smile with Clarke, letting her know she was teasing. “Becky gets to hang out with us tomorrow.”

“If the kids are going to be coming here occasionally, especially Becky we should have a few toys here for them to play with.”

Lexa yawned. “Becky seems to be interested in coloring so we can get her a bunch of coloring books and whatever else she is interested in. The boys, I’m not so sure. Games maybe?”

“I have the Wii. We can see if they like any games on that, then there are PlayStation or X-box consoles.” Clarke began changing into her pajamas.

Lexa stood and walked to her own dresser. “Maybe we can get one of those?” She got her pajamas out and started changing into them.

“I’m pretty sure they got one but we can look into it.” Clarke threw her dirty clothes in the basket and headed towards the bathroom.

Lexa deposited her own clothes in the basket and pulled the covers down. Lexa then took out her contacts and put on her glasses. She walked out of the bedroom a little bit and peeked out into the living room while she waited for Clarke. Becky appeared to still be on the couch asleep. Lexa walked back and climbed in bed.

Clarke came out a few minutes later and went to her side of the bed and got in. Once in bed she faced Lexa. “She sleeping?”

“Yeah. How did you know I checked?”

Clarke smiled. “I just know you.” She rubbed Lexa’s stomach and leaned over to kiss her. “Good night sweetie. I love you.”

“I love you. Sweet dreams.” Lexa waited till Clarke turned off the lamp then opened up her arms so Clarke could cuddle up against her and put her head on her shoulder. Clarke’s arm settled across her waist. Lexa listened as Clarke’s breathing evened out in sleep. She followed soon after.

Sometime in the middle of the night Lexa got up to go to the bathroom. Once she was done she walked out to the living room. Turning the light on over the sink so she could see, she found Max lying on the floor by the couch. Becky and taken her pillow and blanket and laid down on the floor next to Max. She had managed to cover them both up and Lexa could see she had her arm around the dog. _Oh my god that is the cutest thing._ She went to go get her phone to take a picture so she could show Clarke later. Max opened his eyes to look at her but didn’t move. After taking the picture Lexa wondered if she should pick up Becky and put her on the couch _. I’ll leave her be. It’s not hurting anything_. She put her phone back on the counter and headed back towards the bedroom. She couldn’t wait to show Clarke the picture in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not be an update till Monday. Going out tonight to a friend's birthday party and I don't plan on being in any shape to write this weekend. :)


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to update on Monday but didn't feel well. Been sick the past couple of days but I could write here and there. The chapter is longer. :)

 

 

“How were the kids today?” Vesta asked. She had just gotten off of work and came to Clarke and Lexa’s to pick her kids up.

“They were good. All three went back to sleep after you dropped them off. By nine they were all up again and had their cereal.” Lexa smiled at the kids as they grabbed their coats. “I told them what you said that they had either go out and walk for twenty minutes or read for an hour. They decided to go on a little hike.”

“That is good. Any problems on the hike?” Vesta had told her kids if they were not good for Lexa then they wouldn’t get to play their video games.

“No, it was a nice little walk. We took Max with us then spent a little time throwing the ball to him. They shared the ball this time.”

“Mommy, look what I drew for you.” Becky held up a piece of paper for her mom to see.

“Oh thank you honey.” Vesta took the paper and then picked Becky up.

“As you can see Becky and I spent some time drawing and coloring this afternoon. The boys played their video games. We had grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch.”

“They like both of those.” Vesta looked over to the boys who were packing up their video games. “Come on you two. We need to get going.” Vesta looked at Lexa. “So I will see you tomorrow and Jake and Abby’s.”

Clarke was going to pick up the kids on her way home and then they would take them over to her parent’s that afternoon. Vesta would join them when she got off work.

“Yes, drive safe” Lexa said.

“I want a hug.” Becky leaned over towards Lexa and hugged her. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Lexa looked at the boys who came over to stand by their mother. “See you guys later.”

Both boys said their goodbyes before heading out the door with their mother. Lexa watched them get into Vesta’s vehicle and waved as they drove away. Shutting the door Lexa patted Max on the head as she walked over to the computer. She was researching some recipes for something to take over to Clarke’s parents for Thanksgiving. Clarke had said she usually made green bean casserole and they were taking that but Lexa wanted to make another side dish since she was an added person, plus Vesta and her kids and Sheryl. Vesta wasn’t going to have time to grab anything and Lexa didn’t know if Sheryl was going to bring anything with her. She wasn’t told that she needed to. Clarke had assured her that they always had plenty of food but if she wanted to take another side dish that was fine with her.

Lexa’s phone vibrated and she picked it up to read the text message that she got from Clarke. “How did it go with the kids? Got any hair left?” Clarke placed a smiley face after the question.

“Nope not bald yet. The kids were good. Excited about tomorrow. Becky wants to ride with me and said the boys can stay with you. How is work going so far?” Lexa typed back.

“We can see who her favorite is and quiet.” Was Clarke’s reply.

“I can’t help it if I’m cute and loveable.” Lexa hit send on her phone then started writing down this recipe that she found. She would need to run to the store for some of the ingredients and wondered if Clarke would be okay with a little visit.

“You are seriously cute and lovable. I want you all to myself too.”

“You have me. I’m yours forever. I need to come into town to go to the store. Can I stop by for a visit?”

“Can’t wait for 24 hours to see me huh?”

“No, because your my favorite and I miss you.” Lexa turned off her computer and went to go get her coat and keys.

“I miss my favorite person too and yes stop by. I will be watching for you.”

 

Clarke was sitting out on the picnic table waiting for Lexa. The early evening was a little chilly and when Clarke saw Lexa pull in she stood and walked towards the door. “Hey you. I’m glad you decided to stop by.” Clarke said as Lexa walked up to her. Lexa’s lips were nice and warm as they kissed hello.

“I thought since I was going to be in town that I would swing by to see you.” Lexa watched as Clarke entered her code into the door and they went inside where it was warmer.

“What do you need to get at the store?” Clarke asked, as she leaned against the wall in the hallway.

“Ingredients to make a broccoli salad.” Lexa laughed at Clarke’s scrunched up face at the word broccoli. “It’s not the healthiest thing. It calls for a 1/4th of a cup of sugar and it has mayonnaise in it. I will be using Greek yogurt for some of that but otherwise it has bacon, craisins and cashews in it.

“That does sound good, even though it has broccoli in it.”

“I’ve had something similar before and it’s good and a little sweet. You will need to at least try it. You know.” Lexa smiled. “Set a good example for the kids.”

“You could probably give Becky raw broccoli without ranch dressing or anything and she would probably eat it just because you asked her too.”

“She might try it because I asked her too but I think that if she didn’t like it she would tell me.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “Is there anything that you would like me to pick up at the store?

“I can’t think of anything. What are you going to make for lunch on Friday?”

“Homemade fish sticks, french fries and roasted carrots.”

Clarke nodded. “I’m interested in seeing how you do the fish sticks.” Clarke knew that Lexa was really good at taking something that wasn’t so healthy and making it healthier.

“We can make it together and see how the kids like them. Maybe they won’t realize that it didn’t come out of a box in the freezer.”

“The boys certainly won’t because their noses are going to be in their video games. Your mini me though is going to want to be wherever you are.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. It was really cute how much Becky loved being around Lexa.

“As you said I could probably feed her raw broccoli and she would eat it if I asked her to.” Lexa recalled how Becky had sat on the counter earlier today as she made the grilled cheese sandwiches. Becky had asked if she could help and while Lexa held her Becky stirred the soup. “She might want to help bread the fish. _Might need to get a step stool so Becky can reach the counter if she want to help._

“If you do it I’m sure she will want to do it too.”

“Okay sweetie. I’m going to get going. If you can think of anything we need or want in the next fifteen minutes text me.” Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke. She heard the door open down the end of the hall and someone whistle. Both Clarke and Lexa turned to see Bellamy standing there.

“Oh don’t let me interrupt.” He grinned. “Please continue.”

“And give you something to fantasize about. I don’t think so Bell.” Clarke turned to Lexa. “I will talk to you later honey. I love you. Text me later.”

“Love you too Clarke.” Lexa looked down at Bellamy who was still standing there and seemed to be waiting for Clarke. “Have a good evening Bellamy.”

“You too Lexa.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before she went out the door to finish her errands for the evening.

 

“They look like little trees.” Becky said, holding up a piece of broccoli.

“Yes, they do.” Lexa was at the counter chopping up some broccoli for her salad that she was going to take for Thanksgiving. The green bean casserole was already made and sitting in the refrigerator for when it was time for them to bake it. The boys were quietly playing their games, and Clarke was taking a nap. They had an early morning fire and she hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. Lexa told her not worry about anything that she would watch the kids and make the side dishes to take over to her parents. Becky was sitting on the counter again, watching as Lexa was putting everything together.

“Mom has us eat this sometimes but she puts a bunch of cheese on it.” Becky put the piece of broccoli in her mouth and chewed.

“Do you like it like that?” Lexa couldn’t tell by the expression on Becky’s face.

“It’s different. When mom makes it hers is all” Becky looked off to the side in thought. She was trying to think of the right word. “Mom’s is all watery and soft.” Becky looked at Lexa. “Do you like broccoli?”

“I do like it, but if you don’t that is okay. Not everyone has to like the same food.” Lexa put the cut up broccoli in the bowl. She had already cooked the bacon, made the dressing and had measured out the last of the ingredients. The dressing was going to go on last and then put in the refrigerator till it was time to leave.

“Like Billy, he doesn’t really like peas but mom makes him take a spoonful.”

“What don’t you like to eat?” Lexa continued to add the ingredients to the salad.

“I don’t like beets and okra. I think they are both gross.” Becky stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise.

“Yeah, I can tell that you don’t like them.” Lexa smiled, pouring the dressing in the bowl. “Do you want to stir this for me?”

“Yes.” Becky took the spoon that Lexa handed to her and attempted to mix up the salad. She did as much as her little muscles would let her.

Lexa continued to let her work on mixing it till it looked like it was as mixed as Becky could get it. “Okay hon. I think it’s good.” Lexa got out some plastic wrap and covered the top of it. “Thank you for your help.” Lexa helped Becky get down off the counter then she put the broccoli salad in the refrigerator. “What would you like to do now Becky?”

“Is it about time for lunch?”

Lexa looked at the clock. It was about 10:30 am. “Yes, it is.” Lexa turned on the oven to bake. “Billy, Ryan. It’s time to turn off the video game.”

“Not yet, I almost…aww darn it.” Ryan’s player died. Billy was about to take his turn but was interrupted by Lexa.

“This is a good time to stop. It’s time for lunch and you need to make your own pizza. You can play a little more after lunch.” Lexa waited till they put down the controllers. “Go ahead and have a seat at the table.” Lexa grabbed the package of English muffins, a jar of pasta sauce, some cheese and pepperoni. She had some cut up mushrooms, peppers, onions and black olives that she brought to the table. She gave each child a paper towel. “You can make your own pizza however you want it. “ Lexa walked back to the kitchen to get a cookie sheet.

While the kids assembled their own pizzas she made one for herself and Clarke. When the kids were done with making their pizzas Lexa told them to try and get the extra cheese that had fallen on the paper towel onto the muffins. Then carefully the muffins were put onto the cookie sheet and Lexa put it into the oven.

“Now go throw away your paper towels.” Lexa told them.

“Can we go play video games till the pizza is done?” Billy asked. It had been his turn to play.

“This will only take ten minutes to bake so why don’t you wait. Maybe get out one of the books that I know your mom sent with you.”

“Aww man.” Ryan got out of his chair and stomped over to the couch and got the books out of the back pack. “Move mutt.” He yelled at Max. Max jumped up and moved away.

“Alright Ryan you don’t get to play the game after lunch. Have a seat on the couch.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Ryan protested.

“Take a seat on the couch or go into the corner.” Lexa sternly said _. I hate being like this but he doesn’t need to stomp on the floor or yell at my dog._

Ryan’s lower lip jutted out and he frowned. He didn’t say another word and sat down on the couch.

Lexa turned around and saw Billy make a face at Ryan. Billy, noticing that he was caught making the face and tried to appear innocent. “Billy leave your brother alone. If I catch you doing that again you won’t be playing video games either.”

Billy’s eyes widened. “Yes ma’am.” He turned around in his chair so he didn’t see his brother.

Lexa noticed Becky had her back pack and had a coloring book with some crayons out on the table. She was busy coloring. Lexa went and got down some plates for them and took them to the table. She looked up as Clarke came out of the bedroom. “Hi honey. Did we wake you?”

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. “No, I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.” She saw Ryan on the couch, still pouting and Becky and Billy sitting quietly at the table. “Everything going okay here.”

“Yes, Ryan isn’t happy about doing a little reading and not getting to play his game till after lunch. Since he expressed how he felt about it by stomping on the floor and yelling at our dog he doesn’t get to play with the video games after lunch.”

“I agree, so is lunch almost ready?”

Lexa looked at her watch. “Yes, about five more minutes.”

“Okay, I will wait till after lunch to take a shower. Is everything else ready?”

“The broccoli salad is done and the casserole is ready to go into the oven.”

“You rock honey.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa for a hug. Releasing Lexa she turned to Billy and Becky. “How are you two doing?”

“I’m coloring a picture. See Clarke.” Becky held up the coloring book so Clarke could see it better.

“That’s very good Becky.” Clarke looked at Billy.

“I’m sitting here being quite so I can play my game after lunch.” Billy’s face was very serious as he looked at Clarke.

“That is a very good idea Billy.” She smiled at him. Clarke looked over to Ryan who had his arms crossed. She glanced back to Lexa. “Ryan is not in a good mood today.”

“He was fine till I told him to wait till after lunch to start playing again.”

“He will just have to learn that getting upset and stomping around here is not going to make him get his way and there are consequences.” Clarke walked to the cabinet and brought down a glass that she filled with water. “What do you kids want to drink?”

Becky and Billy both said they wanted milk. Clarke looked over to Ryan and he paused and Clarke didn’t know if he was going to answer or not. “Milk.” Ryan said. “May I get off the couch now?”

Lexa looked at her watch and it was about time for the pizzas to come out and she nodded. Putting on and oven mitt she opened up the oven door and reached in to take the cookie sheet out.

“Yes, Ryan you can get off the couch and come over here and eat.” Clarke placed a few hot pads on the table before Lexa put the cookie sheet on them. Clarke then got down three glasses and put some milk in them for the three kids. “Lexa what would you like to drink?”

“Water would be great hon.” Lexa placed the English muffin pizzas on each of the kid’s plates.

Clarke came over to sit down with Lexa and the kids and they began to eat. The mini pizzas were something that was supposed to be fun and light for the kids before they had a big meal later.

“So did you have fun making your own pizza?” Clarke asked the kids.

“It was easy this way.” Becky said.

Ryan shrugged while Billy nodded. “It was okay. I liked being able to put as much cheese and pepperoni on it that I wanted.”

“Can I play my games at your mom’s Clarke?” Ryan looked at Clarke hoping the answer would be yes.

“That would be up to your mom Ryan.” Clarke said.

“She probably won’t let you Ryan.” Billy looked at his brother with a mocking grin.

“Maybe she won’t let you either Billy.” Clarke looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. _Don’t taunt your brother._

Billy looked at Clarke and appeared to be considering that possibility. He quietly went back to eating his pizza.

“How was your nap?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“I fell asleep right away which was great.” Clarke smiled. “I didn’t hear the kids at all”

“They were being quiet so you could get some rest.”

Clarke looked at the kids who continued to eat their little muffin pizzas. She looked back to Lexa. “I appreciate that. It was a long night.”

Lexa reached out with one hand and began rubbing Clarke’s back. “Sheryl said she would be here a little after one. Then we can load everyone up in our vehicles and head over to your parents. We will need to be able to get the casserole in the oven 35 minutes before we eat.”

“That will not be a problem. Vesta will be there around 4:30, then we can eat. Grandma and Alice would have gotten there hours ago. I know dad had mentioned something about taking the boys out to throw a football around when we got there, that is if he can tear them away from the video games.”

“Oh yeah, we can go out and play some football. That would be fun.” Ryan said. “I am so going to tackle you.” He said to his brother Billy.

Billy laughed at Ryan. “You have to catch me first.”

“Lexa, are you going to play football?” Becky asked.

“I don’t know hon. Do you want to play?”

“If you are I will.” Becky leaned over so she was closer to Lexa. “They won’t let me play. They think I’m too small and because I’m a girl.”

Lexa nodded. “How about we do this. Billy, Ryan and Jake can be on one team. You, Clarke and I can be on the other and we will see who is better than who. Okay?”

“Okay.” Becky beamed.

Lexa smiled at Clarke and took her hand. “Will you be on our team honey?”

“Absolutely.”

Billy had been listening to their conversation. “The boys are going to win.” Billy said. “Girls don’t play football.”

“Girls most certainly do play football and we will see who will beat who.” Clarke informed Billy.

“Yeah we will see.” Billy finished his pizza, not seeming like he was convinced that girls could play football. “May I be excused?”

“Take your plate and glass to the sink and yes.” Clarke told him.

“I know that I can’t play video games but can I go over and watch?” Ryan asked.

“Yes, but take your plate and glass to the sink.” Clarke watched him get down from the chair, take his plate and glass to the sink then he went over to the couch and watched as his brother started playing video games.

 

At 1:15 pm Sheryl arrived at Clarke and Lexa’s. She had a pan of brownies with her. “I didn’t know what to make but figure I couldn’t go wrong with brownies.”

“Oh yeah, brownies are awesome.” Lexa started the introducing the kids. “The one playing the video games is Billy.” Lexa spoke to Billy. “It’s time to put the game away. We are going to leave in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Billy went to save his game.

“The one that got off to help him put the game away is Ryan.” Lexa walked them over to the table. “The one here that is taking after her cousin Clarke is Becky.”

Sheryl looked at Becky’s drawing. “That is very good Becky.”

Becky looked at both Lexa and Sheryl. “You two look alike, but also different.”

“Sheryl and I are cousins.” Lexa said.

“Like Clarke and I are cousins?” Becky asked.

“Yes.”

“Cool.” Becky smiled at Sheryl and began putting her stuff away.

 

Lexa took the broccoli salad and the green bean casserole out to her vehicle and put it in the back. Sheryl and Becky were going to ride with her. Clarke was going to have the two boys with her. Max was taken out before they left and he got many pets and hugs as everyone was getting ready to leave.

“So how is the dating going?” Lexa asked, while she drove to Clarke’s parents.

Sheryl smiled. “It’s going well. We’ve gotten together a few more times since I’ve talked to you last. She is a nice person and we have a lot of fun together.”

“That is good. You could have brought her along today if you had wanted.”

“I know but we are really just getting to know each other and I think it’s too soon to meet the family. Maybe we can get together sometime around your birthday and have dinner?”

“That would be fine with me.” _That will be more than what I did last year. This year it will be nice no matter what because I have Clarke_. “How are your classes going and your work?”

“Everything is going great right now. I don’t hear anything from mom or Angela, so I’m hopeful that they will leave me alone. The whole situation still sucks but at least I don’t get put down on an almost daily basis either.”

“There is your silver lining.” Lexa wasn’t sure it was much of a loss because of the way that Sheryl was treated by her mother and sister but there had been some good times in their relationship. It was hard to reconcile then with now.

“Are you going to play football with us Sheryl?” Becky asked, from her seat in the back.

Sheryl turned around as much as she could to look at Becky. “I don’t think so. I can come out and cheer you on. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah, that would be okay. We are going to beat up the boys.” Becky said, smiling.

“You mean beat the boys, we are going to win the game.” Lexa looked back at Becky from the rear view mirror.

“Yes, we will win.” Becky nodded, as she went back to looking out the window. _Girls rule, boys drool._

 

The most amazing smells greeted them as they walked into Abby and Jake’s house. Clarke knew that Betty and Alice had been there since early morning to help get everything ready. They had made several pies that morning and other treats. The turkey had been in the oven for the last hour and a half and a ham was in the crock pot. Abby, Jake, Betty and Alice were playing cards when they arrived. A lot of the preparation work had been done and they would finish up within the last hour before dinner.

The boys ran into the kitchen first. “Jake can we hook up our games to one of your TVs please.” Billy asked.

“I don’t see why not, but I thought we were going to play a little football.” Jake said.

“We are but that won’t take the whole time before dinner. Besides we are playing against the girls. That shouldn’t take long.” Ryan said. He was hopeful that they would beat the girls and that he would get to play some video games.

Clarke, Lexa, Sheryl and Becky came into the kitchen carrying their food. Clarke heard what Ryan had said and smiled at her father.

“Yes, seems the teams have been divided among gender now.” Clarke placed the pan that she was carrying on the counter.

“I think we should just forfeit now.” Jake said.

“Okay by us. Can we hook up our game now?” Billy asked. _This way we have more time to play video games._

“There goes the game ladies. We won without breaking a sweat.” Lexa high fived Becky.

“Yeah well I want to play video games more than go out and play football and if we actually did it we would have won.”

“Okay then, no video games just yet and we go out and play football. If you lose no video games for the rest of the day and tomorrow?” Clarke looked at Billy with a raised eyebrow. “Deal?” She held out her hand to shake his.

Billy looked at her hand. _No video games for the rest of the day and tomorrow?_ “No, that is okay. You guys won.” Billy conceded.

Clarke laughed and went around the room to hug her parents, Betty and Alice. “It smells amazing in here.”

“I’ll show you two where you can hook up your game system.” Jake led the boys out of the room.

“We have been baking and cooking up a storm here.” Betty said.

“Sheryl let me introduce you to everyone. That is Abby, Clarke’s mother, and the man that just left is her husband Jake.” Lexa gestured to the opposite side of the table. “This is Betty, Clarke’s grandma and Alice, Betty’s wife.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sheryl said.

“Nice to meet you too. Have a seat.” Abby said, pulling out a chair for Sheryl.

Sheryl took a seat and Becky went over to Betty and crawled up into her lap and started chatting with Betty and Alice. Lexa helped Clarke find room in the refrigerator for what they brought. Sheryl’s brownies went on the counter next to the pies, cookies and candies that were made earlier.

“Do you two want some coffee?” Abby asked, she got two cups of coffee for both Clarke and Lexa when she saw them nod. She sat the cups in front of them after they took a seat at the table. “How is Vesta liking her new job?”

“She seems to be liking it well enough.” Clarke reached for a cookie on the tray that sat on the table. “She will start doing twelve hour shifts soon once she is fully trained there.”

“How is the search for child care going?” Betty asked, handing Becky a cookie.

“She is still looking and of course looking for a bigger place to live as well.” Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled. “We help out when we can, like this week because Lexa was off. I can get the kids after school on my days off if that will help but we might not be able to do it all the time.”

“I like coming out to your place. I can see my Lexa and Max.” Becky said from Betty’s lap. Cookie crumbs were all over her shirt.

“We like seeing you too kiddo.” Lexa smiled fondly at Becky. She wished they could take them all the time but they both had to work.

“We could take a couple of days a week too. That should help till she can find a reliable babysitter for after school.”

“Can I go into the other room and color?” Becky asked, getting down from Betty’s lap.

“Sure Becky, go ahead.” Clarke said.

“Do you care if I come and color with you Becky?” Sheryl asked.

“Yeah you can come.” Becky replied. Sheryl wasn’t her Lexa but she was a relative and they looked a little alike so that was close enough.

“I wonder what happened to Jake?” Abby asked, she started heading back to her bedroom where Jake would have taken the boys to hook the gaming system up to the TV.

Clarke laughed. “Probably back there playing video games with the boys.” She reached for another cookie. “They are probably kicking his butt in the game.”

“We recently did some Wii bowling. I had to go out and get a new picture frame for our wedding photo.” Betty and Alice both laughed. Betty then continued with the story. “I didn’t have that wrist strap thingy on and when I went to go roll the ball the darn controller flew out of my hand, thankfully missed the TV but flew into the picture and cracked the glass in the frame.”

“You should have seen her face.” Alice said. “It was like oh shit, what have I done.” Alice looked out into the living room, forgetting that there were little ears nearby. She was grateful that it didn’t appear that Becky had heard her.

“Yes, better a cracked picture frame than your TV and next time I play with you I’m going to make sure you have the strap on.” Clarke imagined the controller going flying again. Either hitting the TV or hitting someone.

“What was that again Clarke?” Betty asked. Alice was trying to keep from laughing.

Clarke looked at Betty and Alice, her eyes narrowing and then looked at Lexa who was biting her lip. “All I said was the next time I play with you I will make sure you have the strap…” Clarke stopped speaking. It dawned on her what she said and how everyone at the table had taken it. “God you all have a bunch of dirty minds. That is so not what I meant.”

Lexa reached out and took Clarke’s hand. “Honey, I wasn’t thinking that but when Betty had asked you to repeat it I figured out what she was thinking.”

“Great, now I have that imagine in my head. Thanks a lot you two.” Clarke shook her head at Betty and Alice. “I thought you were going to be good since there are kids here.”

“There are no kids in this room and you’re the one that said strap on, not me. I can’t help it if your mind went there when I asked you to repeat what you said.” Betty grinned at Clarke. “Maybe you should have said wrist strap. That might have been clearer.”

“You’re so rotten.” Clarke laughed, not really thinking her grandma was rotten but she could turn almost anything into a sexual joke.

Abby came back into the kitchen. “The boys have gotten your father interested in some shooting game they have. I don’t expect to see any of them till dinner time.”

They talked till they decided that it was getting close enough to when Vesta was going to get there. They would eat soon so they decided to work on getting everything finished. Abby had a double oven, which helped on those days that she would bake cookies or pies. It had been very helpful that morning with making the pies and cookies. The turkey was in the bottom oven and the green bean casserole and rolls would go in the top along with the cream style corn casserole. Betty took over some of the cooking duties by making her mashed potatoes. By the time she added the butter to the potatoes Vesta had arrived.

“Mommy.” Becky jumped off the couch and ran to her mom.

“Hey rugrat. Did you have a good day today?” Vesta picked her up.

“Oh yes, I did some drawing and coloring. I made my own pizza and I’m happy to see you. So now we can eat.”

“Is that the only reason your happy to see me is so you can eat soon?” Vesta asked with a slight frown.

“No, I’m glad you’re here and also glad we get to eat soon.” Becky kissed her mom on the cheek then wanted to be put down.

“Hi, I’m Sheryl. Lexa’s cousin.” She moved the coloring book that Becky was using so the little girl could sit back down.

“Vesta, Clarke’s cousin.” She looked towards the kitchen. “Everyone in there?”

“All but the boys. They are playing video games in Clarke’s parent’s room.”

“Okay I will go check on them first. It was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too.” Sheryl said, watching Vesta walk towards Jake and Abby’s room.

 

The turkey had been taken out of the oven and was allowed to rest. Jake had already put the extra leaves in the table so there was plenty of space for everyone to sit at. Abby went to tell Sheryl and Becky that it was getting close to dinner time and she went onto the bedroom where the boys were playing their game. Jake was sitting on the bed and Vesta said in one of the chairs in the room. “Hello Vesta.” Abby said. “Dinner is about ready so put the game away and come on out.”

“Hi Abby. You heard her guys. Put the game up and let’s go eat.” Vesta watched as the game was turned off and the controllers put down.

Jake followed Abby out of the room, soon followed by Vesta and the boys. When they got to the kitchen everything was sitting on the table. Abby was going to cut the turkey so it was sitting in front of her on the table. It was something that she was a lot better at then Jake was.

“Okay so before we begin we need to go around the room and say at least one thing we are grateful for. Anyone want to go first?” Abby looked around the table. No one seemed to want to go first. “Alright, I will go first and we go around the table clockwise. I am grateful for my family and that we can be here today.”

“I am grateful that my little girl has found the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with.” Jake smiled at Clarke and Lexa. Clarke smiled back at him then looked to Lexa and they shared a smile.

“I’m grateful for my mom and video games.” Billy said.

“Hey I was going to say that.” Ryan protested.

“You can say that as well Ryan.” Vesta said.

“Well it’s no good after he already said it.” Ryan took a moment to think. “I am grateful for my Lego games, my mother, brother and sister.”

“So do the Lego games come first?” Alice asked.

Ryan looked like he had to think about it for a second, then smiled. “My family is more important.”

“What about you Vesta?” Abby asked.

“I would have to say family as well. I’m grateful that we get to spend thanksgiving with all of you and that Clarke has let me stay at her house for a lot less than what she could have charged someone else.”

“It wouldn’t have felt right charging you that much in rent and I’m glad I could help.” Clarke said to Vesta.

Becky was hopping up and down in her seat. “I’m grateful for everyone in this room, especially Lexa…and oh Max. I can’t forget him.”

“Aw she loves you and our dog more.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand.

“We both are kind of cute.” Lexa whispered to Clarke.

“Yes, you are.” Clarke whispered back.

“I’m grateful that I sent an e-mail to get ahold of Lexa and ignored what my mom said about contacting her.” Sheryl said.

Lexa nodded. “Me too.”

Betty and Alice looked at each other with affection. “I will say that we both are grateful for each other.”

“Yes, I agree with that.” Alice said. “And to be able to live this long and be in as good of health as we both are.”

“Clarke and Lexa?” Abby looked at the two of them

Clarke still had a hold of Lexa’s hand. “I’m very grateful to have all of you in my life, our life.” Clarke looked at Lexa and squeezed her hand. “I’ve been very grateful of you from the first day that we met. I’m so glad that you’re going to be my wife.”

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke then looked around the room. “I’m grateful that you have all accepted me as part of your family.” Lexa looked at Clarke and kissed the hand that she held. “I love you and I’m grateful that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I love you too Lexa.” Clarke quickly kissed her.

“Aww save the mushy stuff for the wedding.” Betty laughed at Clarke and Lexa. She was very happy for them. She looked at Abby. “Okay daughter, that bird isn’t going to carve itself.”

Abby began carving the turkey and the rest of the food started being passed around. It was a time for food and family. For Clarke and Lexa being grateful just wasn’t a one time of year thing. They had been grateful for each other for what they had in their lives from the moment that they met, and they hoped to spend many more Thanksgivings together.


	87. Chapter 87

“Are you nervous honey?” Clarke asked, as she was driving them to Lexa’s family reunion.

“Not really nervous, just interested in seeing who is going to be there. Some of them the last time I have seen them was at mom and dad’s funeral. Still others many years before that.” Lexa picked up Clarke’s hand that had been resting on her thigh and held it. “I’m sure there are still others I haven’t met yet.

“The nice thing is that Sheryl will be there. At least we know her pretty well and if all else fails we can sit and talk to her.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“That is true.” Lexa nodded. “You know what I’m looking forward to is actually tonight when we decorate the house. I’m glad that you and I will be doing that together.”

“Me too.”

Clarke had been surprised when she asked Lexa what Christmas decorations she had and the answer was none. Lexa had told her that she didn’t bother to decorate, that it was only herself there and it had been just another day. Gus would bring in a little Christmas tree to sit on his desk and listen to Christmas music all day. Lexa either left the ranger station to drive around with nothing to do or she would hide out in her part of the building. Since it was winter and no one was camping. They would get an occasional person coming in and wanted to ice fish but other than that the park was quiet. During the holidays it was really hard with her parent’s being gone. She didn’t feel much like celebrating the holidays. With Clarke in her life now that had changed.

On their way back from the reunion they were going to stop at the store and pick up more decorations and then stop at the storage unit to pick up what Clarke had stored there. One thing that they were going to get was a larger tree. Clarke had a small, three foot one which had been good for her little house. She was going to let Vesta and the kids use it and they were going to buy one that was at least six foot.

Clarke turned on the road that the community center was on and as they got closer they could see a few cars in the parking lot already. One they recognized was Sheryl’s.

“At least Sheryl is already here.” Lexa said. _I will at least for sure recognized someone when we walk through the door._

Clarke parked her truck and they got out. Lexa opened the back door and got the crockpot full of meatballs that was in the back seat and they walked towards the entrance. Clarke held the door for Lexa and they walked into the lobby of the community center. There was a woman that was seated behind a counter. In front of them was an open space that was used as a dance floor at weddings and then there was a stage on the other side. Two rooms were closed off by a floor to ceiling partition on either side of the dance floor. Lexa approached the woman to find out where they needed to go.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for the Willows reunion.”

The woman looked up from something she was reading and she pointed towards the right side of the room. “Your party is on the right. You have the kitchen so you can go through that door right there and there is another doorway in the kitchen that you go through to get to your room. The bathrooms are right here in the entryway.”

“Okay, thanks.” Lexa led the way across the dance floor and into the kitchen. There were several containers of food on the counter. Finding a plug in Lexa put the crock pot on the counter and plugged it in. Looking into the room she saw Sheryl, Sara, Rod and his wife Vicki. Rod was holding a new born infant to his chest. Sheryl spotted them and waved.

“Hey you two. Glad to see you.”

“Hi Sheryl.” Lexa walked into the room with Clarke. “Hello Sara, Rod, Vicki. It’s nice to see you again.” Lexa turned to Clarke. “This is my fiancée, Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa’s relatives greeted both Clarke and Lexa. Rod came over to them with the infant in his arms. “You haven’t meet little Liam yet.”

“No, I haven’t. How old is he?” Lexa asked, looking at the baby in Rod’s arms. Liam was currently asleep. “He is adorable.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you had to get up at 3 am with him.” Vicki said with a smile. “And he is six months old.”

“He is a cutie.” Clarke smiled at Vicki.

“So Sheryl was filling us in a little bit about what has been going on with you. Congratulations to you both on your engagement.” Sara said.

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

Clarke had smiled at Sara. She could see the family resemblance. Like Sheryl she shared the same color eyes that Lexa had though Sara chose to wear her hair shoulder length. Clarke turned with everyone else as they heard people coming through the kitchen.

“That is my cousin Todd.” Lexa said as a young man came through the doorway. He walked in with a very pregnant red headed woman. “I’m not sure who that is.”

“Hi Lexa.” Todd came over and hugged Lexa. “I’m Todd.” He held out his hand to Clarke.” This is my girlfriend Kim.”

Clarke shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“You too.” Kim said shaking both Clarke and Lexa’s hand.

“Aunt Martha and Uncle Bill pulled up as we were coming in and mom and dad are going to be here in a little bit.” Todd told Lexa.

“Okay great.”

“Here you guys.” Sheryl handed Lexa a note pad. “I started a sheet where we can put our name and contact information on it. That way we all have updated numbers and addresses.”

Lexa used the pen to fill out her information and then handed it to Clarke. Her Aunt Martha and Uncle Bill came in and hugged Lexa.

“I just want you to know that I approve of your engagement. I know you don’t need my approval but you still have it.” Martha said after she hugged Lexa. She smiled at Clarke and then turned back to Lexa. “I’m sorry we didn’t keep in touch after your parent’s funeral.”

“Thank you and I’m glad you could make it.” Lexa responded.

“Thank you for being there for Sheryl when she needed you.” Martha squeezed Lexa’s shoulder before moving on to greet the others.

More of Lexa’s relatives arrived that she introduced to Clarke. Todd’s parents, Mary and Jim. Aunt Sandy and Uncle Bob, cousin’s Barb, Tammy, Patty, Jeremy, Nancy and Heather. Nancy brought her husband Kevin and their three kids Kaden, John and Brad.

“Aunt Phyllis was going to be here but she has the flu and decided to stay home, but she wanted me to make sure you had her number so you could call her.” Sandy said, giving Lexa a piece of paper with her great aunt’s number on it.

“Okay thanks.” Lexa took the piece of paper. She looked at it before putting it in her pocket.

“Has everyone added their information to the notebook?” Sheryl raised her voice to be heard over the talking. When everyone looked to have appeared to have added their contact information she spoke again. “Lexa and I are really glad you all could make it. We haven’t had a family reunion in a while and it’s nice to see those that I haven’t seen for a long time.”

“Yes, I agree. It is nice to see all of you and thank you for coming.” Lexa looked at Sheryl. “Guess we can eat now?” Lexa raised her eyebrows at Sheryl.

“Yes, everyone let’s eat.”

Lexa and Clarke followed several of Lexa’s relatives as they started towards the kitchen and formed a line to fill their plates. Clarke had finished getting what she wanted and headed back out to take a seat. Lexa was getting some lemonade when her Aunt Mary came up behind her.

“Clarke seems like a really nice woman.” Mary said.

Lexa finished filling up her cup and turned to look at Mary. “She really is a nice woman.”

“I see you gave her your mother’s ring. I think that is awesome. Your mom would be very happy.”

“I would hope so.” Lexa said with a smile. “And congratulations to you grandma.”

“I can’t believe that is possible.” Mary laughed at the idea. “I don’t feel like a grandma but when that kid gets here he or she is going to be spoiled.”

“I bet.”

Mary followed Lexa out to the tables and sat down next to her and Clarke. Her husband Jim came over and sat with them as well. Then Todd and Kim took the remaining seats.

“When are you due Kim?” Clarke asked.

“December 22nd.” Kim responded. “I can’t wait to find out if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“You didn’t find out the gender?” Clarke asked, taking a bite of potato salad.

“We wanted it to be a surprise. Everything we got for this baby has been gender neutral so it will work for either a boy or a girl.”

“Do you have names picked out?” Lexa asked.

“It will be Jordan whether or not it’s a boy or girl.” Todd told Lexa. “We thought about Cameron as well and would spell it differently if it was a boy or girl but we decided we liked Jordan better.”

“A few more weeks to go then for you. Are you both excited?” Lexa asked.

“I for one will feel exited not to be walking around feeling like a blimp.” Kim said. She put her fork down. She didn’t eat everything on her plate but as the due date approached she didn’t feel like eating a lot. “This kid is either going to be a soccer player or the punter of some football team.” She covered her stomach with her hand. “The baby is pretty active most of the time.”

“He or she is probably ready to come out and meet you.” Clarke smiled at Kim.

“We are excited as well.” Todd looked affectionately at his girlfriend.

“Keep us in the loop when you have Jordan.” Lexa said.

“We will.” Mary replied. “We all need to make a better effort at keeping in touch.” She looked at the expression on her husband’s face. “What is it honey.” She turned around and saw Denise and Angela standing in the doorway. “Oh shit.”

The room grew silent as Denise stepped out of the doorway. Angela trailed behind her. Lexa glanced at Sheryl whose eyes were wide at seeing her mother and sister there. Lexa knew she still had a protective order against mother, yet here she was violating it in front of many witnesses.

“So you thought you could arrange this without me finding out?” Denise said.

“Quite frankly we didn’t care if you found out. You were not invited.” Mary glared at Denise.

“I’m not a member of this family anymore?” Denise asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“I can’t speak for everyone else but as far as I’m concerned with what you did to your daughter, no you are not a member of this family anymore.” Mary stood up from her chair. “I also think you need to leave.”

Clarke slowly got up and walked towards the back of the room as she was calling 911. She didn’t know if a fight was going to happen but there was a current no contact order in place and Denise was violating it.

Denise ignored her. “You all think that what my former daughter and…” She looked at Lexa. “That bitch is doing is okay? You’re all deluded.”

Lexa stood up from her chair. She didn’t like being called names and she didn’t like that Denise had crashed a reunion that was going pretty well. Everyone was talking and having a good time before she showed up. Her gaze briefly traveled to Angela who stood there and let her mother talk.

“I think you forgot that there is a no contact order. You can’t be here while Sheryl is here.” Lexa reminded her.

“I don’t care what that piece of paper says, or what you say for that matter. You corrupted my daughter. You’re nothing but Satan’s whore.”

Lexa took a deep breath trying to remain calm. “I did no such thing and I’m no one’s whore.”

“Lexa didn’t even know I was gay till I told her.” Sheryl came up to stand next to Lexa. “I am who I am. It didn’t have anything to do with Lexa.”

“There was always something wrong with you.” Denise looked at Sheryl dismissively.

“I think the wrong people in this room are you two.” Mary said. “You don’t throw away your kids.”

“I don’t think I’m going to take parenting advice from someone who is going to have a bastard for a grandchild.”

Mary, Todd and Kim all protested at the baby being referred to as a bastard. Clarke had finished with her phone call and came over to sit by Kim and making sure she was okay.

“Don’t you ever refer to any member of my family like that. You don’t get to come in here and start calling people names.” Mary’s voice was low, threatening.

“I’ll do what I damn well please. Just look at you all. You can’t seriously be supporting her.” Denise gestured to Sheryl. “Or them.” She pointed over to Lexa and Clarke.

“We do support them.” Sandy and Bob stood up and the rest of Lexa’s aunts, uncles, and cousins followed.

“What we don’t support is you showing up here and causing a scene.” Heather said. Several of Lexa’s relatives nodded in agreement.

“So why don’t you get your stuck up bigoted ass out of here.” Tammy said, crossing her arms.

“They have all blinded you to what is right and what is wrong.” Denise fumed.

“Beating the crap out of your daughter is what’s wrong. Disowning her is wrong.” Lexa said.

“You’re tearing up the family over this.” Denise looked at Sheryl. “I hope your happy now.”

“I am extremely happy now, thanks.” Sheryl said. “But I’m not the one tearing the family up. It’s attitudes like your that is the problem.”

Denise took a step towards Sheryl and Lexa and Mary got in front of her. Clarke stood up from her chair. She hoped the police would get here soon.

“I don’t think so. There is not going to be a repeat of what you did to her before.” Lexa stood ready. She would keep Denise and Angela away from Sheryl if she had to. Though right now it didn’t seem like she had to worry about Angela. She was still standing just inside of the doorway and hadn’t said anything.

“You better not touch me.” Denise eyed Lexa warily.

“What afraid I’m going to get my gay cooties on you or actually give you a taste of what you did to Sheryl?”

“It’s not just Lexa you have to worry about. You have to worry about all of us.” Mary said. “You’re not wanted here. Neither is Linda or George. If you’re going to treat these girls badly you can stay away and go to the hell that you’re always spouting off about.”

Two police officers appeared in the doorway. “We got a call about a disturbance here?”

Denise turned around and saw the officers. “There is no problem here officers.”

“Actually there is.” Sheryl pulled out some papers from her purse and walked towards the officers. “I have a no contact order against this woman and we were having a private party, one which she wasn’t invited to. She showed up, violated the no contact order and has been harassing my family since she got here.”

The taller police officer took the papers and looked at them. “Ma’am can you come over here and tell me what is going on.” The officer took Sheryl aside and began speaking to her.

“Why don’t you tell me what is going on?” The other officer asked Denise.

Lexa and Mary both sat down at the table and everyone watched as Sheryl and Denise were being talked to. Angela stood there, looking embarrassed.

“How are you doing Kim?” Clarke asked.

“I’m good. Things are a little dramatic with this family huh?” Kim patted her belly.

“There is a little bit of drama in all families.” Clarke patted Kim’s arm.

“No I will not go to the police department with you.” Denise voice rose above the quiet talking that was going on at the tables. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Ma’am, this is a valid protective order. You stated yourself that they didn’t invite you here. You came on your own. Therefore you are in violation of this no contact order.” He took his handcuffs out. “Ma’am please put your hands behind your back.”

“It’s you people that need locked up.” Denise put her hands behind her back. “Or sent away so you are not around decent people.”

Sheryl ignored her mother as she came over to the table. “I need to go down to the police department to give a statement. I will be back soon.” She waited till Denise was led out of the room by the officer as he Mirandized her.

“I’ll go with you.” Sara said, grabbing her purse and Sheryl’s.

Sheryl took a deep breath. “Thanks everyone. This is certainly not how I wanted today to go but thanks for being here.”

“Go get this taken care of and we will be here when you get back.” Lexa reassured her.

“Okay.” Sheryl smiled then she and Sara left.

While everyone waited for Sheryl and Sara to come back they cleaned up, talked a little about Sheryl’s situation and how it may have caused some division with some of the family it brought others together.

Lexa, even though Denise showed up and created some drama, had a good time introducing Clarke to her family and getting the chance to catch up with everyone. Today was the first time she met Nancy’s kids. Kaden was eight, John was seven and Brad was five. John had been born with severe hearing loss and had a cochlear implant. Lexa had observed that sometimes Nancy and John used sign language to communicate. One of the aunts brought some board games and everyone played or chatted while they waited for Sara and Sheryl’s return. When they did get back Sheryl let them know that her mom once again had been arrested and was going to spend some time in jail. The rest of the reunion went well and when it was time to leave there were hugs all around and promises to keep in touch.

 

Clarke and Lexa were walking through a store looking at Christmas decorations. Lexa pushed the cart as she followed Clarke around the store.

“First we need to decide on what tree to get.” Clarke said, as she stopped in front of the display of artificial trees.

There were all shapes, sizes and colors. From white trees made to look like snow was on them to red, pink, silver and gold trees and ones that had LED lights already on them and needles that changed color.

“I want a traditional looking tree, one that we can put our own lights on.” Lexa looked at the four on display that wasn’t multicolored or had lights built in. “What about this one. The California Douglas fir? Its 6’ and has a good width.”

Clarke looked at the tree. “I like it.” She looked to see if they had any boxes of the tree left. Luckily there were two. Lexa helped her get one into the cart. “Okay, let’s get some lights and see what else we can find.”

They bought several strings of lights, some ornaments, and other decorations. One of the ornaments they got was silver and heart shaped. The words Our First Christmas and the year was engraved on it.

“Shall we turn on some Christmas music and set the mood?” Clarke asked, once they got everything inside their home.

“I think that would be a good idea for the evening. Just promise me that we won’t listen to it 24/7. It really gets old when some stations start playing Christmas music the day after Thanksgiving.”

“I can agree to that.” Clarke walked over to the stereo and found a station that was playing Christmas music.

“I’ll take Max out and then we can get started on getting the tree together.”

“Okay sweetie.” Clarke went to the kitchen and filled the kettle with some water to make some tea. She then went and opened the package of lights and plugged them in to make sure they worked. All the strings did so she set those aside till it was time to put them on.

By the time the water was heated up Lexa was back inside with Max. He plopped down in front of the couch and looked at all the boxes and bags lying on the floor. Clarke walked over and handed Lexa a cup of tea.

“So where do we want the tree?” Lexa looked around the living space.

“I would like it where we could see it well. I want to be able to sit with you on the couch, have a nice fire going with you and be able to get a good view of the tree.”

“Okay then, let’s sit on the couch and we will see if we can decide on where to put it.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led her over to the couch.

They sat for a few minutes looking around the large room and thought about where the tree could go up.

“How about where that book case is right now?” Lexa suggested. “There is an outlet there and it would be far enough away from the fireplace so we didn’t have to worry about it and it will be right where we can see it.”

“I like that idea. We could move the bookcase right by the door to the office. It won’t be in the way.” Clarke looked at Lexa to see what she thought.

“Okay.” Lexa stood and helped Clarke to stand up. “Let’s get it moved then we can get our tree up.”

Both Clarke and Lexa began taking books off the shelves and after a few minutes the bookcase was cleaned off and Lexa moved it. They began the process of putting the books back.

“Now for the tree.” Clarke opened the box and with Lexa’s help they got the tree assembled.

“Do the branches look okay?” Lexa stepped back to eye the tree and making sure the branches were positioned correctly and that the tree looked nice and full.

“Looks good to me honey.” Clarke said. “Now for the lights. I already checked them and they are good.

Clarke and Lexa began stringing the lights around the tree and once that was completed they plugged the lights in and their tree lit up with red, yellow, green and blue points of light.

“The lights are really pretty.” Lexa admired the lights. It was her favorite part. “When I was little I would lie underneath the Christmas tree and look up to see the lights from a different angle.”

“I would get underneath the tree to see if I could guess what my presents were.” Clarke laughed at the memory and grabbed a box of ornaments. She opened the box and handed it to Lexa. Clarke then opened another box and they began putting the ornaments on the tree.

“So what _do_ you want for Christmas?” Lexa asked, placing one of the ornaments on the branches.

“I don’t know. I have everything I need. I have you.” Clarke shrugged. “I will have to think about it. What about you, what do you want?”

Lexa went to go open another box of ornaments. “I’m not sure for me, but would it be okay to get Becky, Billy and Ryan something?”

“They would love that. Billy and Ryan are easy.”

“Video games.” They both said at the same time. They both laughed at their timing.

“Becky, anything to do with drawing, art, coloring, maybe a doll or something.” Clarke suggested. She grabbed another box of the ornaments to put on the tree. “So think about what you may want and let me know.”

“I will hon.”

They continued decorating the tree. The final two things to go on the tree were their Our First Christmas ornament and the star that was to sit on top of the tree. Lexa had to go get a chair to place it. One that was done they stood back and admired the tree as it was, then Clarke turned the light on and they got to see how the tree looked with all the decorations and lights on. Both women thought it was a beautiful tree.

After picking up the putting away the decorations and tree box Clarke got her phone and took a picture of the tree. She sent it to her parents and Betty and Alice. She sat down on the couch next to Lexa and looked at the tree from the couch.

“I think that was a good spot for it. I can imagine us sitting here, the tree turned on with a nice fire. We are cuddling and enjoying a quiet evening at home.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s arm and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“That sounds really nice Clarke.” _Having Clarke here and being able to continue to hold her, kiss her and love her is all I want for Christmas._


	88. Chapter 88

 

“What do you think about these two games for Ryan and Billy?” Lexa held up two video games cases to show Clarke.

Clarke came over and looked at the games. “I think they will like them. They are similar to what they have been playing when we see them.” She handed the cases back to Lexa.

“So then we have a present for each of the boys, what about Becky.” Lexa asked.

“I got her covered.” Clarke pulled the cart closer and showed the contents to Lexa. “She will have enough art supplies to last her awhile.”

“I want to pick up one more thing for her.”

“What is that?” Clarke asked.

“Follow me and I will show you.” Lexa smiled, putting the games in the cart then led Clarke to the sporting goods part of the store. Lexa stopped in front of the ball gloves.

“You’re wanting to get her a glove for Christmas?” Clarke watched Lexa pick up a small glove and look at it.

“Yes, she said she wanted to play t-ball this coming summer and that she didn’t have one so I want to make sure she has a glove to play with.”

“I think that is a great idea.” Clarke picked a glove off the display to look at it and compare it to the one Lexa had.

“I don’t imagine the little kids would hit the ball that hard but this one seems to have better padding and I like the material.” Lexa showed Clarke another glove that she picked up.

“You know more about this than I do so whichever one you want to get her is fine by me.” _Lexa is going to turn Becky into a huge softball star someday._

“We will go with this one then.” Lexa put it in the cart. “We were going to get Vesta a gift card then?”

“Yes, along with my folks and Alice and grandma.” Clarke pushed the cart towards the front of the store. “At our Christmas party at work we are doing a white elephant gift exchange at work. I will be taking an old lava lamp that I was gifted several years ago that I didn’t open.” _I can only imagine what it is that I will end up with_.

“You can get some pretty silly and strange things with those.”

“Yes, and Raven informed me we can steal a gift that has already been opened once. Maybe then we get something a little less silly than what we got before.”

“Unless someone steals from you at the end.” Lexa said.

“True and then I will hold onto it, like I did the lava lamp and it will go in the gift exchange next year.”

“I will need to get a gift certificate for Gus, and the other rangers too.” Lexa said. “To go along with the solid milk chocolate Santa I got everyone.”

Usually Lexa left the certificates in their message slots at work but this year Clarke talked her into putting up stockings with their names on it. Lexa even got a little crafty with Clarke and helped her put their names on the stockings with glitter and glue.

“I can’t believe Ms. Health Nut is going to pass out chocolate Santa’s for Christmas.” Clarke teased.

“It’s a little chocolate Santa, and it is Christmas. You can have a little chocolate on special occasions.” Lexa lightly tickled Clarke’s side. “But if you don’t want yours…” She smiled at the little giggle that came out of Clarke at her touch.

Clarke moved away from the moving fingers. “Oh I definitely want mine.” Clarke smiled at Lexa.

“Okay then.” Lexa continued to smile at her fiancée. The chocolate Santa that she had bought for Clarke was twice the size of the ones she got for the others.

They stopped in front of a display that had a variety of gift cards. The cards ranged from different denominations for the store that they were in to gift cards for cell phone minutes, Starbucks coffee, various bookstores and restaurants. Clarke and Lexa made their choices and added them to the cart.

“I think that is it.” Clarke pushed the cart towards check out.

“Yes, I already have your presents bought.” Lexa admitted.

“You do, what did you get me?” Clarke asked eagerly, looking at Lexa. She had shopped for Lexa too but there were a few more things she was thinking about getting her.

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s excitement. “You will have to wait till Christmas to see.”

“Oh alright.” Clarke smiled and continued to push the cart towards checkout. “Guess I need to wait.” She stopped in one of the lines for check out. _The heck with that_. “Can you give me a teeny tiny hint to what you got me?”

Lexa smiled and shook her head. There was no way she was going to give Clarke any hints. She wanted her to be surprised on Christmas.

Clarke shrugged. “You can’t blame me for trying.” She pushed the cart forward a little bit more as the line moved. _I wonder where she put them?_ The presents were not under the tree yet. She left hers for Lexa at her parent’s house. She still needed to wrap them.

“No I really can’t. I would be doing the same thing.” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s lower back as they waited.

 

Once home Lexa started a fire in the fire place then Clarke and Lexa wrapped the kid’s gifts and put names on the envelopes for the gift cards. Lexa took Gus’, Anya’s, Lincoln’s and Indra’s cards into the office and put them in their stockings. Clarke had insisted on decorated the office too.

 

Gus had been amazed when he came in to see strings of lights, garland with ornaments hanging off them and the stockings hanging throughout the office.

“This has to be Clarke’s doing?” He had commented.

“Yeah she thought the office needed to be brighter, cheerful and reflect the holiday.”

“I like it. It is more cheerful.” Gus said. “I also like that your place is all decked out as well.”

“It was actually fun doing that with Clarke.” She took her phone out of her back pocket. “You have to see this picture that Clarke got of Max.” Lexa scrolled through the pictures till she came to the one that she wanted and showed Gus.

“Now isn’t that cute.” Gus smiled.

Clarke had put a red and white Santa hat on Max and got him to sit by the lit tree so she could take a picture.

“He was a real good boy for her. I was surprised that that hat stayed on as long as it did but once she had him sit and got the hat on he didn’t move till she told him to.” It was a precious picture that they were going to get printed off and framed.

 

When Lexa came back into their living area Clarke had put the kid’s gifts under the tree and turned the lights on before she went into the other room. Lexa stopped and looked at the tree. Every year her parents would have a tree like this and growing up she helped them decorate it. When she moved out on her own she still tried to help with it and spend the holidays at home with them, sleeping in her old room and seeing who would be the last to get up on Christmas morning. It was often her. Lexa’s parents would be up having coffee and waiting for her to come downstairs. They were just as excited to open gifts as she had been when she was a little girl. After they died the holidays were not something she looked forward to anymore but now she did look forward to them again thanks to Clarke.

More times than she could count she had wished that her mom and dad were still alive, wished that they could meet Clarke and could be at their wedding. Be the grandparents to the kids that they would have. Her dad would have gotten a huge kick out of seeing the picture of Max with the Santa hat on it.

The prior years were hard without them during the holidays and her birthday. But this year even with all the blessings she had in her life right now, it seemed that it was even harder without them. She missed them more than before because she wasn’t able to share all the amazing things going on in her life right now with them. Lexa blinked back some tears as Clarke came back into the room.

“I’m going to take Max out, be back in a few minutes.” Lexa walked towards the door with Max following.

Clarke looked at Lexa carefully, noticing the different tone in her voice. “Okay honey.” She watched as Lexa put on her coat and headed outside. Something was different about Lexa’s mood. Clarke could tell. She went around the living room and lit some candles and turned off the main lights, then went over and sat on the couch and looked at the Christmas tree, waiting for Lexa to return. With the fire, the candles and the Christmas tree their home was nice and peaceful. Clarke didn’t have long to wait as Lexa and Max came in a few minutes later.

“I can’t wait for it to snow and see how Max handles that.” Lexa said, coming over and sitting next to Clarke on the couch.

“He will either love it or hate it.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa’s arm moved to wrap around her shoulder. “We will need to either take some pictures or record it. Either way it will be hilarious.”

“I agree.”

They were nice and cozy with the fire going and the tree lights on. Max came over and stuck his head onto Lexa’s lap so he could get petted by both Clarke and Lexa before he went and laid down in his doggie bed.

Clarke played with one of the buttons on Lexa’s shirt. “Long day today.”

“Long but good. We got a lot accomplished.” Lexa looked around the room. _This is nice_.

“That we did.” Clarke had unbuttoned the bottom button to Lexa’s shirt and slipped her hand between the material to rub Lexa’s stomach. She heard Lexa sigh from her touch. “Everything okay earlier? You seemed…I don’t know. A little down when you took Max out.”

Lexa nodded, enjoying Clarke’s touch on her stomach. “Yeah, I think I was a little.” She started to lightly rub where her hand was on Clarke’s shoulder. “I was thinking about my parents and how this year it seemed a little harder on me that they are gone.”

“How come hon?” Clarke stilled her hand on Lexa’s stomach. She looked up slightly at Lexa’s face, waiting for her to continue.

“I don’t know if it makes sense or not. I haven’t really celebrated the holidays since they have been gone. I missed them so much and that first year after they were gone, I didn’t want to be around anybody but Gus and Harvey made sure I did something during the holidays. They didn’t let me completely isolate myself but I didn’t decorate or make a big deal out of it. The following year the same thing. Things were going okay in my life but nothing exceptional was happening. It didn’t seem important to celebrate the holidays. It was just another day.” Lexa looked down at Clarke. “Then you came along and things changed. I’ve changed. Things are going really great and I really wish that they could have seen that.” Lexa looked up to the tree. “That we could all have celebrated the holidays together as a family. That my parents could have met you. That they could have met your parents. It would have been really interesting to see if they got along, or fight like some in-laws do.”

“I think they would have gotten along, don’t you?”

“Yes, I think they would. They would have loved the food drive your mom does at Halloween.” Lexa nodded. _Dad would have loved to dress up as some zombie farmer_. “I think of all the good things that are happening right now, that will happen in our future. Our first holidays together, our birthdays together.” Lexa looked at the ring on her left hand. “Our wedding. These amazing and wonderful things that are happening within our first year together and…” Lexa paused and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to cry. “So even though there is some awesome things happening, and I’m very happy, I miss them more now than I ever have because I really want to be sharing all of this with them.”

“That completely makes sense honey that you would miss them and want them to be there for all the important life events that we are going to have. You are going to miss them, and it’s going to be hard but remember I am here for you. I love you and we can get through anything. Plus I believe that your parents are with you in spirt.” Clarke patted Lexa’s stomach lightly. “And they are very proud of you and what you have accomplished.” She kissed Lexa cheek.

“I know you are and I love you too. I want you to know that I am very happy, with us and everything that is going on, but I think there are going to be sad moments for me too around this time of year.” Lexa tilted Clarke’s face up so she could look her in the eyes. “It’s not going to be about you, or us and I won’t be sad for long so please don’t worry about me.”

Clarke smiled. “Not worry about you? That’s not going to happen.” _That is like telling me not to breathe_.

“Okay, yes. You worry about me as much as I worry about you.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead then Lexa took a deep breath and relaxed even more. “Have I told you that I absolutely love this? Sitting with you on the couch with the fire going, the candles and the Christmas lights.”

“No you haven’t but I love it too.” Clarke began rubbing Lexa’s belly again.

“I like how I can tell you anything. That we can talk and then everything seems to get better after that.” Lexa looked briefly towards the fire. “You are my best friend.”

“You are mine as well and I’m really glad that when we talk it helps. I feel like I can tell you anything too.”

“You can sweetie.” Lexa tightened her arm around Clarke briefly. “You and I are a team. There is nothing that we can’t face or do together.”

“I believe that too.” Clarke released a content sigh. “You and I can do anything together and I feel so blessed to have you in my life.”

“You are for me too, you’re the best gift, anything that I get for Christmas as long as I live is just icing on the cake.”

Clarke agreed. “So in honor of celebrating Christmas.” Clarke’s hand went higher up Lexa’s shirt. “Want to make out under the mistletoe?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

Lexa moved till she was straddling Clarke’s thighs on the couch and looked up to see the artificial mistletoe decoration above them. There were similar decorations throughout the house that Clarke had placed and they had spent several minutes whenever they met underneath it kissing.

“Not that I need mistletoe to encourage me to kiss you, but yes. Absolutely.”

“Great, let’s start here and make meet at each one on our way to the bedroom.” Clarke pulled Lexa down till their lips met in one of the many kisses they would share that night.


	89. Chapter 89

 

“Who wants eggnog?” Abby asked, she got up from the dinner table and started gathering dishes.

“Alice and I will have some.” Betty stood to help her daughter clean up.

Clarke looked at Lexa who shook her head. “I will mom.”

“When do we get to open presents?” Billy asked.

Vesta looked at her son. “What did I tell you? Do you remember?”

“To not ask every five minutes when we are going to open presents. We will open them when we open them.” Billy repeated what Vesta had told him and his brother several times earlier that day.

“Yes, so you can wait a little bit.” Vesta said.

“How long is a little bit?” Ryan asked.

Vesta looked at her other son before answering. “When I tell you it’s time to open presents is when we will open them. You three go on and play now.” She watched as Ryan and Billy took off to go play video games in the other room.

Becky got down from the table. “I’m going to the living room with Max.” She walked into the living room and sat down on the floor next to Max. She had a coloring book in her hands.

The family had gotten together on Christmas Eve for dinner, games and presents. Clarke and Lexa were going to spend the night in Clarke’s old room. Vesta had to work on Christmas and Betty and Alice were going to watch the kids. Everyone was staying the night at Jake and Abby’s except for Vesta. The kids got to open up their presents from their mother that evening since Vesta had to work and she wanted to be able to see them do it. The kids would have to wait till the next morning to open them up from everyone else. After the presents were open then Vesta would be heading home so she could get some sleep before her shift started. In the morning everyone would open up presents and have breakfast together before Betty and Alice took the kids to their place.

“Wow grandma, how much rum did you put in this?” Clarke asked, after taking a drink of her eggnog. It seemed a little strong.

“The recipe called for two and a half cups of rum” Betty took a drink out of her glass. “There may be a little more than that in the bowl.”

“A little more?” Alice looked at Betty with affection. “She put in half the bottle so there might be an extra cup or so.” Alice had helped Betty make it.

“We are not driving so even if we get a little buzzed it doesn’t matter.” Betty finished her first glass of eggnog quickly and refilled her glass. She continued to help Abby clean up.

“It tastes pretty good to me.” Jake said, he was use to his mother in law making strong drinks.

Lexa didn’t like eggnog. Even if it wasn’t unhealthy because it was full of egg yolks, cream, and alcohol she didn’t like the taste of it.

Lexa and Clarke had brought the gifts that they got for each other with them so they could open their presents up tomorrow morning with everyone else.

“Let’s put everything in the dishwasher.” Abby said. “Jake can you go get the games from the closet?”

“Sure hon.” Jake got up from the table and went to go get the games. He came back a few minutes later with a stack of board games.

Abby set the dishwasher to run. She then topped off her glass with the eggnog. “I think that is good for now. How about we let the kids open presents now so Vesta can go and get some sleep.”

“I’ll go get the boys.” Vesta headed out of the kitchen and towards Abby and Jake’s room.

Everyone moved out of the kitchen and into the living room and found seats. Clarke and Lexa sat down on the couch. Lexa looked down at what Becky was doing. She was coloring in a _Frozen_ coloring book.

“That is very pretty Becky.” Lexa told her.

“Thank you. Do I get to play games later with you?”

“I don’t see why not. Do you want to sit next to me and help me out?”

“Yes.” Becky said enthusiastically.

“Good, because I may need your help.” Lexa looked up as the boys came running into the living room, stopping right in front of the Christmas tree where they dropped down to sit on the floor.

Abby, Betty and Clarke had their cell phones out so they could take pictures as the kids opened up their presents.

“Can we start now?” Billy asked.

“Give me a minute.” Vesta moved around the boys to get the big red bag with candy canes on it that sat next to the tree. She opened it and reached in and pulled out a gift. Looking at the name she gave it to Becky. She then looked in the bag till she found a gift for Billy and Ryan. “Okay you can start with that.”

The kids tore into the wrapping paper around their presents and strips of it went flying. Becky placed the bow from her present onto Lexa’s knee as she continued to open hers. Becky had new Elsa and Anna pajamas and the boys had super hero pajamas.

“Those pajamas look like they would be really comfy.” Lexa said to Becky.

“Yeah and they have my favorite characters on them.”

The next round of gifts for the kids were new shoes for all three of them and with the kids growing as they were, new shoes were needed. The third and final gift from their mother was video games for Billy and Ryan and a kid’s learning tablet for Becky.

“Thanks mom.” The boys said at the same time and they took off running into the other room to play their new games.

“Here you go mom. I drew this for you for Christmas.” Becky handed her mom the drawing.

“Thank you baby girl.” Vesta hugged her daughter then looked at the drawing of a Christmas tree and what could only be Max lying next to it. “This is very nice.”

“That is max.” Becky said.

“I can see that. I can tell by the two different colored eyes and his ears.” Vesta showed the drawing to Clarke and Lexa.

“That is very good.” Clarke said. She knew that Becky, if she continued drawing and received encouragement was going to be an amazing artist someday.

“Do you think you could draw me one like that too?” Lexa asked.

“I can.” Becky smiled at Lexa. She went back to her spot on the floor and started drawing.

“Well I think it’s time for me to go. Thanks again Betty and Alice for watching the kids tonight and tomorrow.”

“It’s no problem at all. We are glad to do it.” Betty stood and gave Vesta a hug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Thanks Merry Christmas to you too.” Vest looked around the room. “To everyone.” Vesta patted Becky on the head on the head as she walked by her on her way to say goodbye to the boys.

Becky was lost in her drawing. “Bye mommy.” She managed to say looking up briefly from her drawing.

Soon Vesta was on her way home. With the boys busy with their video games and Becky working on her drawing the adults went back into the kitchen to play some games.

“So what do we want to play?” Alice asked.

“We have Monopoly, Yahtzee, a few decks of cards, Cards against Humanity, which with this crowd we will not be playing with the kids here.” Abby looked at her mother.

“What? I’m being good.” Betty looked affronted.

“Yes, so far.” Clarke smiled at Betty. “We also have Catch Phrase, Uno, Rummikub and Phase 10 so whichever you all want to do.”

“Monopoly would be good. I haven’t played that in a while.” Lexa suggested.

“Fine with me.” Clarke said. “That okay with everyone.”

“Okay with me.” Abby poured herself some more eggnog and refilled Betty and Alice’s glass as Jake began setting up the board and he offered to be the banker.

Becky came in and crawled up on Lexa’s lap. “Here it is Lexa.” Becky gave Lexa the picture that she had drawn. It was very similar to the one that she drew for her mother but this picture had a fire place in it. “I drew Max at his home.”

“That is very good Becky, thank you.” Lexa did think the drawing was very well done for someone Becky’s age.

“Do we get to play a game now?” Becky got comfortable on Lexa’s lap

“Yes, have you played Monopoly before?”

“With mom’s help I have. Can we be the dog?”

“Does anyone have a problem with us using the dog piece?” Lexa didn’t think it would be an issue but sometimes people could be territorial about what monopoly piece they were.

“Go ahead.” Clarke said.

“Yes, we can have the dog.” Lexa told Becky.

“Yay!” Becky accepted the little metal dog from Jake and placed it at the start. “I’m going to call it Max.”

“Alright Becky, how about you get to roll the dice and move Max for us.”

“I can do that.” Becky said.

They started the game and Becky rolled the dice and moved their game piece around the board. There were times she needed a little help from the other players when she couldn’t reach the other side of the board. Whenever Becky and Lexa landed on community chest or chance Lexa had Becky try to read the card first. Lexa handled the properties and money and tried to explain to Becky how money worked. Eventually Becky started yawning and leaning more and more against Lexa till she fell asleep against her shoulder.

“You can go put her on the couch.” Abby suggested.

Lexa stood up and carried Becky into the living room and to the couch. Bending down she placed Becky on the couch with her head on a little pillow. She took the blanket that laid on the back of the couch and covered Becky up with it before returning to the kitchen.

“She lasted longer than I thought she would.” Betty said.

Clarke came back into the kitchen. She had gone to the bathroom and checked on the boys. “The boys are doing okay. They are playing their games and being quiet.”

“We will give them another hour and then tell them its bedtime.” Abby said.

“I already told them it was almost bedtime.” Clarke yawned.

Betty tried to keep herself from yawning after Clarke. “Looks like someone else is ready for bed.”

“It was just a long shift yesterday and this morning. We had several accidents because people don’t know to slow down when it snows.” Clarke yawned again. “You know, I think I’m going to call it a night.”

Lexa thought it would be a good idea to head to bed early too. The kids would probably be up really early and wanting to open up gifts. “I think I’m going to call it a night too.”

“Oh sure leave in the middle of the game.” Betty teased. “I know what you two want to do.”

“That would be sleep grandma. I don’t think I have the energy to do anything else and that eggnog, while very good was pretty powerful stuff and I think Becky has the right idea.”

“So you both forfeit the game?” Jake asked. Seeing both Clarke and Lexa nod. “Do you all want to continue the game and head to bed ourselves?”

“Alice and I could head to bed.” Betty smiled at her wife.

“Remember you two, there are little kids in the house so no funny business.” Abby warned.

“You don’t have to worry about us. As much eggnog as we have we will be asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.” Alice reassured Abby.

“Okay then, goodnight everyone.” Clarke waved to her family and taking Lexa’s hand they headed towards the living room. “Why don’t you go ahead honey and I will take Max out.”

“Alright hon, I will see you upstairs.” Lexa kissed Clarke briefly on the lips and headed towards the stairs.

 

Lexa was dressed in her pajamas and in bed when Clarke came into her old room. It had taken Clarke longer than what Lexa expected to take Max out.

Clarke went to her bag that she put her pajamas in and pulled them out and began changing.

“Max all settled then?” Lexa had her contacts out and glasses on. She had a book opened on her lap.

“Yeah, he is. Mom went and told the boys it was time for bed. They got a little fussy about it and wanted to stay up. Alice told them if they didn’t turn off the game system and go to bed that they wouldn’t get to play games at their house tomorrow.”

Lexa looked at the clock in the room. “It is a little after ten. I think that is late enough for kids their age.”

“Yes, I agree.” Lexa laughed which was then followed by a yawn. “See what we get to look forward to with kids. We have to figure out what time we are going to tell them to go to bed and how to create consequences to negative behavior.”

“Oh yeah, determine all of those kinds of rules and things and we need to have each other’s backs when they try and play us against the other.”

“Yeah, I used to do that.” Clarke admitted. “If mom said no to something, I would go to dad and ask.” Clarke lifted up the covers and got underneath. “He finally started asking if I had talk to mom first and what did she say.”

“When the time comes I’m sure we will have many conversations about how to handle things.” Lexa took her glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. She leaned over to kiss Clarke. “Good night hon. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Clarke reached up and turned the lamp on before scooting down in the bed and moving her pillow into a more comfortable position.

 

Lexa didn’t know what time it was when she was forced awake by someone tapping on her arm. Opening her eyes in the dark she could see well enough to know that it was Becky standing next to the bed.

“Becky, what is it?” Lexa tried to see the clock but it was all blurry.

“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and Clarke?” Becky asked quietly.

Lexa looked over to Clarke who was still asleep. “Yeah, come here.” Lexa pushed the covers back and helped pull Becky up onto the bed and put her between herself and Clarke. Lexa moved her pillow over so Becky could have some of it. “Get some sleep kiddo.”

“I will now.” Becky fell asleep holding onto Lexa’s arm.

 

It was sometime later when Clarke woke up to something hitting her in the stomach. She was lying on her side and she reached down to feel something odd pressed against her stomach. Rolling over she turned on the lamp and looked. What had hit her in the stomach had been Becky’s knee. _She must have crawled in between us._ Clarke straightened out Becky’s knee but when she did so Becky turned around on her other side and her little hand hit Lexa in the face.

Lexa’s eyes opened quickly but due to the light she closed them just as fast. She reached up to move Becky’s hand away from her nose and placed it down at her side. One eye opened and focused on a barely awake Clarke.

“I see we have a little visitor.” Clarke whispered.

“Yeah, she had a nightmare and wanted to come sleep with us.” Lexa said just as quietly.

“Okay.” Clarke yawned checking to make sure Becky was in a good position now. “Let’s see if we can get back to sleep.”

“Yes, babe.”

Clarke reached over and turned the lamp off and got comfortable once again. Soon all three were asleep.

 

When Clarke and Lexa woke up later Becky wasn’t in bed with them.

“Did I imagine it last night that Becky was here with us?” Clarke asked.

“No, she was. Must have been anxious to get up and open gifts.”

Clarke smiled as she sat up in bed. “She isn’t the only one.”

“Let’s get dressed and go see if anyone else is up.”

 

Clarke and Lexa got dressed and then headed downstairs. Becky was awake and sitting on the couch with Alice who was drinking a cup of coffee.

“Coffee is in the kitchen if you two are interested?”

Becky got off the couch and hugged both Clarke and Lexa’s legs.

“How are you Becky? Did you have any more nightmares?” Clarke asked.

“No, you helped keep them away.” Becky looked up at Lexa. “There were some scary monsters after me.”

“We are glad that you didn’t have any more scary dreams.” Lexa said patting Becky on the shoulder. “Are your brothers up?”

“Yes, they took Max outside.”

“Okay.” Lexa looked at Alice. “How did you sleep and Merry Christmas by the way.”

“Merry Christmas to you too. We slept well. We were out like a light.”

“That is good.” Clarke said as she headed towards the kitchen.

“Are you’re ready to open more presents Becky?” Lexa asked.

“Oh yes, I can’t wait.”

“Abby and Jake are in the kitchen getting some of the breakfast ready. Betty is getting dressed. I figure once the boys get back inside we will be opening gifts soon.”

Clarke came back into the living room with a cup of coffee for Lexa. “Mom and dad are about done. Dad said the boys have been up before anyone and they wanted to open up their Christmas presents right away but dad told them they had to wait. As you can imagine, they were being a little impatient.”

“Yes, I can imagine. Thanks for the coffee.” Lexa said.

“You’re welcome.”

The boys came back in with Max and upon seeing Clarke and Lexa they got excited.

“We can open presents now.” Billy ran towards the tree intending on getting one of his presents. He had already been up early that morning and shook them to see if he could tell what they were.

“Relax Billy, we still have to wait for Clarke’s parents and Betty to get out here.” Alice reminded the boy.

“But we have been waiting forever.” Ryan whined.

“You will have to wait a little bit longer.” Clarke told them as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

“Aw man.” Ryan said, as he went to go sit by his brother.

Betty walked into the room, dressed and ready for the day. “Everyone is finally up I see.” She sat down next to Alice on the couch.

Abby and Jake came out of the kitchen. “You boys need to back up further from the tree. Jake and I will pass out the gifts.” Abby carried a plastic trash bag.

The boys moved a little further away from the tree and Abby and Jake began picking up the gifts and giving them to the person whose name was on the gift label. Billy, Ryan and Becky began opening up their gifts right away. The boys got some board games, action figures, remote controlled toy trucks and the video games Clarke and Lexa bought. Becky got some card games, books, Anna and Kristoff dolls from _Frozen_ , the art supplies and ball glove from Clarke and Lexa. Becky put the glove on her hand.

“When spring comes we will play some catch to break in your glove.” Lexa told Becky.

Becky looked at Lexa, she was excited to start playing catch with Lexa. “I can’t wait. I wish it was spring.”

“About three more months.” Lexa smiled at Becky. “It will go by fast.”

“You will play catch with us too won’t you?” Billy asked.

“Yes, I will work with all three of you if you want.” Lexa replied.

“Okay kids. Put the wrapping paper in the trash bag.” Jake took a seat in front of his own little pile of gifts.

“Can we go play our games now?” Billy asked.

“Not yet. It’s our turn to open up our presents, then we will have breakfast.” Abby said.

The adults started opening up their gifts. Clarke and Lexa got restaurant gift cards from Clarke’s parents and from Betty and Alice.

“I hope what I got you are things you will like.” Lexa said to Clarke before Clarke started opening up the gifts she got her.

“I’m sure whatever you got me will be great and I hope you like what I got you too.”

“I will.” Lexa began opening up the first gift from Clarke which turned out to be a movie that she had wanted. “Thank you honey. I have been wanting this movie.”

“I know sweetie.” Clarke finished unwrapping her first gift. It was a travelers coffee mug that was pink and said Fire Fighter Diva on it. “This is really cute. Thank you.”

“I thought you would like it. Sorry my gifts are mostly of a fire fighter theme.”

“That is perfectly fine with me.” Clarke was working on her next gift which was a 12 inch solid chocolate Santa. “Oh this will take me awhile to eat.”

“Or you could share” Billy suggested.

“I might if you’re good.” Clarke said to him.

Lexa opened up her next gift which was an I Love Parks tote bag. Inside the bag were two books by Lexa’s favorite author that she had been collecting. “Thanks hon, I was going to go out and get these.”

“Well now you don’t have to.” Clarke’s next gift from Lexa was a throw blanket with her fire department’s emblem embroidered on it. “Wow honey, this is really nice.”

“The lady that did it does good work doesn’t she? I took a picture of one of your shirts with the patch on it and she was able to do that from the picture.”

“That is very nice.” Alice said. “May I ask who you had do it?”

“Susan Grunder.” Lexa replied.

Alice nodded. “Oh yes, she does do good work.”

Lexa’s next gifts were some nice fluffy pajamas, a coffee mug that said Trust me I’m a Park Ranger on it and a very pretty silver locket that Clarke had put their picture inside of it.

“I know you don’t wear jewelry a lot but I saw this and I thought it was very pretty and I wanted you to have it.” Clarke said to Lexa.

“It’s gorgeous. I love it. Thanks hon.” Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke.

Clarke’s last two gifts was a fire fighter engraved ornament and a Leatherman Raptor tool which had the medical shears, a strap cutter, ring cutter, ruler, an oxygen tank wrench, and a glass breaker on it. It came with a holster so Clarke could wear it on her belt.

“I know you have stuff on the ambulance that has that stuff on it but I thought it was a neat tool that you would have all of those on one.” Lexa explained.

“I think its awesome thank you, and the ornament is very nice.”

Everyone started gathering up all of the wrapping paper and putting it in the trash bag.

“Everyone like what they got?” Jake asked. He heard several yes and saw a few nods. “Okay then. Let’s go eat.”

Everyone headed to the kitchen except for Clarke and Lexa who didn’t go in right away.

“How are you doing hon?” Clarke reached out to lightly rub Lexa’s stomach.

“I’m good, thanks for asking.”

“I know this time of year has been hard on you, especially today and we haven’t talked about it lately so I wanted to make sure you were all good.”

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke. “Yes, I’m fine. I love that you wanted to make sure I was okay.”

“Always.”

Lexa nodded. “So did you really like what I got you?” Lexa asked nervously.

“Absolutely honey. I loved every single thing.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa waist.

“Good, because I loved everything too.”

“I’m so glad you did and I can’t wait to see you in your pajamas.”

“I will model them for you tonight.” Lexa smiled at Clarke just before she kissed her.

“I can’t wait.”

“Merry Christmas Clarke.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.”


	90. Chapter 90

90

 

“I wish we were able to have our first New Year’s Eve together.” Clarke picked up her breakfast plate and took it to the sink and rinsed it.

“Me too honey but we were able to have Thanksgiving and Christmas together this year.” Lexa came up behind Clarke and rubbed her back. “I really enjoyed spending those holidays with you.” She kissed Clarke’s temple then rinsed her own plate. She would wash the dishes later.

“I at least have your birthday off. I’m looking forward to spending your birthday with you. Have you decided what you wanted to do?”

“I’m looking forward to that too. I thought maybe go out to dinner.”

“Do you know where you would like to go?”

“I hear the new restaurant in town is good. I would like to go there.”

“Where ever you would like to go babe.” Clarke smiled at Lexa. “What else would you like to do?”

Lexa shrugged. “I’m not sure. I haven’t done much for my birthday in the last few years. Gus and Harvey usually get me a card and take me out to eat.”

“Birthdays are important.” Clarke took her coat off the hook on the door and put it on. “I want to make it a big deal. You are a big deal to me and I want to celebrate your birthday properly.”

Lexa stood in front of Clarke and zipped up her coat for her. She then pulled Clarke towards her and kissed her. “I love you. I appreciate that you want to make it a big deal and I know you are working extra to make it happen. I’m happy with whatever we do as long as you are with me.”

“Think about it a little more and come up with some ideas. We can go to that restaurant then I will take you out to do something else after dinner okay?” Clarke got into the refrigerator and got out the dip that she made. If they were not out on a call the fire fighters were going to have their own little party to ring in the New Year.

“Sounds great sweetie.” Lexa walked Clarke to the door and handed her the bag that she always took with her to work. “I love you. Be safe.”

“I love you too and I will. I’ll text you later.” Clarke kissed Lexa goodbye then pulled her into a hug. She kissed Lexa’s nose. “Happy New Year hon.” Clarke pet Max on the head with her free hand.

“Happy New Year to you too.” Lexa said as Clarke walked out the door.

 

Clarke put the dip she made in the refrigerator at work and put the chips she bought on the kitchen counter. Everyone was bringing a dish to share. They wouldn’t be drinking champagne at midnight but someone had brought in several bottles of sparkling apple cider.

Clarke walked into the break room and sat down next to Raven who was reading the log from the prior shift.

“Hey Raven, how are you?”

“I’m good Clarke. How about you?” Raven set the log book aside.

“Wishing I was home with my fiancée.” Clarke smiled. “I didn’t want to come into work today.”

“I know. Sucks to work on New Year’s Eve.” Raven agreed. Not wanting to work today either. “Least it’s not supposed to snow and the roads are clear. Should be less accidents tonight.”

“Yeah, now all we got to worry about is people drinking too much and making bad choices.” Clarke nodded her head towards the log book. “Anything interesting happen over the last two days?”

“They think the arsonist hit again. The Ribeye was leveled.”

“Shit, really?” Clarke hadn’t been to the restaurant lately but they always had good food. The restaurant had been open since 1965. “Same signature as the prior ones?”

“Yes, it’s really strange too because aside from the same way that the fires are started the locations don’t have anything in common.”

Clarke shook her head. “Anybody get hurt?”

“No, thankfully.”

Bellamy came in and sat down next to them. “How are you two?” He reached for the log book.

“Okay.” Raven leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

“Good.” Clarke said. “How are you?”

“No complaints.” Bellamy grinned. He started reading the calls from the prior shifts. “I see our fire bug was active again. Damn.” Bellamy frowned. “I ate at the Ribeye all the time. That bastard needs to be stopped.”

“We were just talking about that.” Clarke said. “So fire marshal still doesn’t have anything new to report.”

Raven recalled what she read earlier. “No, not a thing.” Raven tapped her fingers on the table. “But maybe they do know more and they are not telling us.” She knew sometimes information was not released.

“Hopefully this guy screws up somewhere so he is caught.” Bellamy was done with the log book. He went to close it when Clarke reached for it and he slid it over to her.

Clarke began reading the entries as Bellamy and Raven talked. There had been a few accidents over the past couple of days. Some public assistances calls. The fire at the Ribeye and one ambulance trip to the emergency room with a woman who had fallen and broken her hip.

“Any plans for the weekend Clarke?” Bellamy asked.

“I have tomorrow off then coming in Saturday and Sunday to work so I can have Lexa’s birthday off.” Forty-eight hours straight wasn’t going to be fun but she had wanted to be able to spend Lexa’s birthday with her and she wanted to save vacation for their honey moon.

“What are you two going to do?” Raven asked.

“She wants to try the Forest Inn.” Clarke set the log book in the center of the table.

“I’ve heard good things about it. Do you know if they come and sing to you for your birthday? Last birthday I had I went to a Mexican restaurant and they gave me some fried ice cream and I had to wear a sombrero as they sang to me.” Raven pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures till she came to the one she wanted to show them.

The sombrero was huge but Raven looked like she was having a good time. “That is cute Raven.”

“Looks fun.” Bellamy thought the picture was cute too but there was no way he would want to wear the hat.

“I have no idea if they do anything for birthdays. I don’t want to embarrass her.” _I wonder if Gus and Harvey had people sing to Lexa when they have taken her out for her birthday. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Gus asking if they had._ Lexa had loosened up a lot since she met her but Clarke didn’t know if she would appreciate the attention.

“It is all part of the birthday fun.” Raven wasn’t embarrassed about it.

“I know but if Lexa would absolutely hate it I don’t want to do that to her. Sure, it would be funny.” Clarke imagined what Lexa would look like with that big hat on. “I want her to enjoy her birthdays and not see them as an opportunity to embarrass her.” Clarke heard her phone beep and looked at the message from Gus.

“If you sing her happy birthday privately that will be okay but she’s never liked the attention that comes from wait staff who come and sing to her.”

Clarke typed back a response to his message. “That is what I thought. Thanks.” She looked back up at her friends who had started talking about all the places that they had gone for their birthdays and what they kind of desert they got.

“What about you Clarke. What places have you been on your birthday and what did you get?” Bellamy asked.

They talked about their previous birthdays till their pagers went off announcing that they were needed for public assistance call. Clarke, Bellamy, Raven was joined by Jasper and they got into one of the ambulances and headed towards the address.

A police car was there at the scene and an officer was standing next to a man lying on the ground. Clarke was the first to grab the medical bag and she and Bellamy walked up to the officer. The man on the ground was conscious but wasn’t dressed properly for the weather. He wore pajamas and didn’t have a coat or shoes on.

“Sir, do you hurt anywhere?” Bellamy began his assessment.

“What happened?” Clarke asked Officer Paul. Jasper and Raven began assisting Bellamy

“I got a call from dispatch to do a welfare check on Mr. Sands here, Charles Sands. I know him because he used to attend my church. He is a hospice patient. Life Alert had called dispatch because he had pushed his button. He said he got out of bed and decided to go for a walk. Life Alert tried to contact his wife but she isn’t answering their calls. Charles said she went to the store but that is about all I got out of him. I do know that he has brain cancer which is why he has hospice.”

Clarke was filling out the report. She was listening to the officer and to Bellamy who was telling her the man’s vitals.

“I was actually surprised to see him out here like this.” Officer Paul said. “I heard that he was bedridden. I didn’t know if he had any injuries but I knew that I wouldn’t have been able to get him back inside without help.”

“How long has he been out here” Clarke asked.

“By the time you got here, maybe twenty minutes.”

Bellamy stood. “He is refusing to go to the hospital so we are going to take him back inside the house. See if there is any other emergency contacts we can try and call. Plus when he fell had a bowel movement.” Bellamy frowned. “We’ll help him get cleaned up and back into bed. Hopefully by then his wife is back or we can contact someone else to come stay with him.”

With the officer’s help they got Charles to his feet and helped him inside. Charles said that if they got him into the bathroom and onto his shower chair he could clean himself up. Jasper and Raven helped him while the officer, directed by Charles, got phone numbers for his kids that were on a list that was kept on the refrigerator. Officer Paul started making phone calls while Clarke went in search of something for Charles to wear. Finding another set of pajamas in a bedroom she knocked on the bathroom door. Raven answered the door.

“Here are some pajamas for him.” Clarke handed them to her.

While Charles said he could do it himself they didn’t want to leave him in the bathroom alone in case he fell again. So Jasper and Raven stayed in the bathroom.

“How is he doing?” Clarke asked quietly.

“He was a mess but we are making sure he is cleaned up. Thanks for finding these. Be out in a bit.” Raven closed the door.

Clarke went back to where Officer Paul was standing next to the hospital bed that was in the middle of the living room.

“I got a hold of his daughter and she is coming over right away. She was surprised we found him outside. As far as she knew he couldn’t walk anymore. She also said that he is in and out of being lucid.”

“Aside from falling and having an accident it seems like this is a better day for him.” Clarke replied. Charles was able to talk to them and make sense. It would have been difficult to do an assessment on him if he wasn’t and they would have then taken him to the hospital as if he was an unconscious patient.

Within ten minutes Charles was clean, back in bed resting comfortably and his daughter was there.

“Thank you so much for what you did for him. That was above and beyond what you normally do I’m sure.” Charles daughter Mercedes said gratefully.

“We couldn’t leave him like that. He is at risk for his skin to break down as it is from being in bed all the time.” Jasper replied. “It’s all part of the job.”

“I appreciate it and I’m sure my mom does too. I can’t believe he got out of bed. The doctors had told us that he wasn’t able to walk anymore.”

“He must have really wanted to.” Bellamy picked up his medical bag.

Mercedes rubbed her dad’s shoulder. “Mom always leaves the bedrails up. He must have crawled out. Where were you going dad?”

“Out for a walk.” Charles replied. “I got tired of lying down.”

“I understand that you didn’t think he was capable of walking anymore Mercedes but I think from now on someone needs to stay with him all the time.” Officer Paul said. “This might be a onetime thing for him, maybe not.”

“I promise this won’t happen again.” Mercedes assured him.

“Our part is over so we need to get back to the station.” Bellamy said. “Take care Mr. Sands.”

“Thanks again.” Mercedes said as they were leaving.

 

“I’m glad I missed that call.” Monte opened up a Pepsi and sat down at Clarke’s table. “But I was witness to Clarke breaking Doug’s heart.”

They were talking about the calls they went on that day. While Clarke was with Bellamy, Raven and Jasper helping Mr. Sands Wick, Octavia, Monte and Marcus had gone to an accident out on the interstate and had to transport a patient to the hospital. There were several other medicals throughout the day.

Clarke and the other paramedics just got back from treating several people at one of the bars in town. One man had started to celebrate the New Year early. He became pretty intoxicated and started hitting on a woman at the bar. This woman had a much larger boyfriend who took exception to the attention he was giving his girlfriend and let his displeasure be known by introducing his fist to the other guy’s face. A huge bar fight was started and the police were called. In the end there were several injured. None so severe that they would need to go to the hospital. Several people ended up being arrested after they were treated.

Clarke got hit on by one man while she was treating him for a small cut above his right eye. Monte was trying to get his information.

“I’m Doug and you are very pretty.” Doug’s speech was slurred.

“I don’t think this is bad enough for stitches.” Clarke ignored what he said. “You might want to put some ice wrapped in a towel on it. It’s going to hurt and probably bruise. The ice will keep the swelling down.”

“I don’t feel anything now. Especially when an angel such as yourself is here with me. My heart is swelling for you.” Doug tried to smile what he considered a charming smile.

Clarke shared a look with Monte as he rolled his eyes. “There you go Doug. Monte here has a few questions for you.”

“Please don’t go. Dance with me.” Doug went to stand up but lost his balance. Clarke and Monte grabbed him and sat him back down.

“Doug you can barely walk and my dance card is full for life. Take care.” Clarke walked away and removed her gloves only to put on another set and going to the next person that needed attention.

“That last call would be one that I had wished I missed.” The people that they were trying to help were either way to friendly or very belligerent. One man whose knuckles Clarke was cleaning up had suddenly pushed her out of his way and ran passed her out the door where he ended up vomiting on the sidewalk right in front of the bar entrance. It has not been a good night.

Clarke had texted Lexa between the calls and the short messages that they shared were helping her get through her shift. She didn’t know if Lexa was still up or not but she sent her a message saying that she was back at the fire department and she missed her.

“Well at least we have less than seven hours to go.” Monte said.

“A lot can happen in that time.” Octavia had made herself a plate of food from what they had sat out for their little New Year’s Eve party.

“Forty minutes to go and it will be a new year.” Raven said. “Anyone have any new year’s resolutions?”

“Not really.” Octavia thought for a second. “I just want Lincoln, myself and the dogs to remain healthy.”

“To have our wedding go smoothly.” Clarke said. “Find a bigger house for us to live in.”

“Your cousin still in your old one?” Bellamy asked. He didn’t have any resolutions.

“Yes, for about another two weeks. She found a house that was practically across the street from the hospital.” Clarke told him enthusiastically. It has four bedrooms, two bathrooms. Fenced in yard. Vesta is so happy to have found it. All she has to do is walk out her back door. Walk up her driveway and across the parking lot and she is at work.”

“Wow that is nice.” Raven took a plate that Wick gave her. She smiled at him as he went and sat at the other end of the table.

“What about you Raven? Any resolutions?” Clarke had noticed the look Raven gave Wick.

“I want to run a half marathon next year.” Raven replied.

“I think that is amazing you should go for it.” Clarke looked at her watch. It was 11:50. “Ten more minutes.”

Jasper brought out the bottles of sparkling apple cider and some plastic glasses. He started passing them out.

“I’ve been working out a lot down in the gym. Once it’s nice out again I will start running outside.” Raven accepted a bottle and a glass from Jasper.

“I think you would have no problem doing it.” Clarke told her accepting her own bottle and glass. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw she had a message from Lexa.

“Grab Octavia and come outside.”

_Lexa’s here?_ Clarke looked over to Octavia who was opening up the apple cider bottle she had. Standing up she walked over to her and bent down near here ear. “I just got a message from Lexa. She wanted me get you and to come outside.”

Octavia looked at Clarke with confusion at first and then she smiled. Pushing back her chair she got to her feet and followed Clarke. Clarke handed Octavia her coat and grabbing hers she put it on as they headed towards the door.

Clarke opened the door and saw Lexa and Lincoln standing in front of Lexa’s Trailblazer. Octavia took off and jumped into Lincoln’s arms as Clarke walked up to Lexa.

Clarke greeted Lexa with a smile and a hug. “I thought you had gone to bed already.”

“Surprise.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “There was no way that I wasn’t going to be here to kiss you at midnight.”

“What if I was out on a call?” Clarke was very happy to see her fiancée _. I can’t believe she showed up this late._

“I would have waited till you got back and then put our watches back a few minutes before midnight. That way when our watches struck midnight I would kiss you then.”

Clarke shook her head in amazement. “You are so wonderful. Thank you for doing this…for being here.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart. We may not have had the whole evening together but we have the next few minutes to welcome in the New Year together.”

Clarke looked over to Lincoln and Octavia who had moved over closer to the fire department entrance. “That was very sweet of you to bring Lincoln with you so Octavia could see him at midnight too.”

“When I decided to do this I called him up and asked. He was very happy to do it. It is their first new year’s eve together as well.”

“When did you decide to do this?” Clarke asked. She looked at her watch. They had a minute to go before midnight.

Lexa grinned. “A few days ago actually.”

“So you let me believe that I wasn’t going to be able to kiss you at midnight.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Lexa reached up to stroke Clarke’s cheek.

“It is a surprised. An amazingly wonderful surprise.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and simply held onto her. She was always amazed at Lexa’s thoughtfulness. Finally she moved back a little from Lexa to look at her watch. “Hey we have ten seconds to go.” Clarke held onto Lexa with one arm. Clarke began the countdown. “Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one. Happy New Year!” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pressed her lips to Lexa’s.

Lexa held Clarke to her as close as she could with their winter coats on. Both of their lips were chilly as they moved gently against each other. Slowly the kiss ended and Lexa gently rubbed her nose against Clarke’s. “Happy New Year.” Lexa whispered. “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too Lexa.” Clarke kissed Lexa briefly as Octavia and Lincoln walked over to them.

Octavia hugged Lexa. “Thank you for bringing Lincoln so I could see him tonight. That was very nice of you.”

“You’re welcome Octavia. I was happy to do it.” Lexa smiled at the other woman. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year to you too.” Octavia said taking Lincoln’s hand.

“It’s pretty cold out here so we will let you both head back inside.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand as they walked around to the driver’s side of the Trailblazer. “So I will see you in about six and a half hours.”

“Are you going to be awake when I get home?” Clarke asked. “I have an idea or two how I would like to start the New Year with you too.”

Lexa grinned at Clarke. “Yes, I will be awake and waiting for you.”

“I’ll see you soon then.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa goodbye. “Drive safe honey.”

“I will.” Lexa briefly squeezed Clarke’s hand then opened up the door to her truck and got in. She had left it running and the heat coming from the vents felt really good.

Octavia was finished saying goodbye to Lincoln and then he got in. Lexa waited till both Clarke and Octavia went back into the fire department before she put her vehicle in gear and backed out.

“I think we made their night.” Lincoln said as he put on his seatbelt.

“I think so too. Made my day as well to get see Clarke tonight.” Lexa smiled at the thought as she turned on the road that would take her to Lincoln and Octavia’s place.

“Me too. We got to special ladies don’t we?”

Lexa looked briefly at Lincoln. “Yes we do Lincoln.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten more chapters to go. :)


	91. Chapter 91

Clarke carried the tray into the bedroom and sat it on the dresser as she walked over to Lexa. Bending over she kisses Lexa on the forehead. “Wake up sleepy head.” Her lips then moved down to press against Lexa’s.

Lexa reached up to cup Clarke’s cheek and return the kiss. “Good morning.” Lexa said when their lips parted. Her eyes opened and she gazed softly at Clarke. “How was work?”

“Yes, it is and we can talk about work later. Happy Birthday honey!” Clarke picked up the tray that was on the dresser and brought it over to Lexa. “I brought you breakfast in bed.”

“Really?” Lexa scooted up in the bed and reached for her glasses. She then repositioned the pillow behind her before Clarke set the tray down over her legs. Clarke had made her a vegetable omelet and hash browns. A cup of coffee also sat on the tray next to an envelope. “What’s this?” Lexa picked it up.

“Open it and find out.” Clarke said with a smile. She couldn’t wait to see Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa opened up the envelope and pulled out two tickets. “You got us tickets to the Joan Jett and Heart concert for tonight?”

“Yes.” Clarke said. “I remember you saying that you liked both of them.”

“I do.” Lexa gave Clarke a big smile. “Thank you, this is amazing.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s arm and pulled her down for a kiss.

“I’m glad you think so. I’ve had those tickets for weeks hoping to surprise you with them.” Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What if I would have told you that I didn’t want to do anything for my birthday but sit at home in my pajamas and eat ice cream?”

“I would have told you that I got the tickets and ask you to reconsider and that we could come home and get in our jammies and have ice cream after the concert.”

“So I get breakfast in bed. Dinner and concert tickets for my birthday. This has been the best birthday.”

“There is a little bit more.” Clarke said.

“More?”

“I’ll show you after breakfast.” Clarke promised.

“Are you going to have breakfast with me?” Lexa asked. She would share what was on her tray if Clarke only made enough for her.

“Mine is out in the kitchen. Be right back.” Clarke got up and left to the room and returned seconds later with her own tray. She sat down near Lexa’s feet.

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa gestured to the tray. “For everything.”

“It was my pleasure honey.” Clarke smiled and reached down to play with her toes through the covers.

Lexa laughed and moved her feet away from Clarke. “We had better eat this before it gets cold.” Lexa smiled at Clarke. “I love you so much.”

Clarke paused in the cutting of her omelet to favor Lexa with an adoring smile. “I love you too.”

 

Lexa carried out her tray to the kitchen with Clarke. She saw a big bouquet of mixed flowers sitting next to a cake on the counter.

“This is what else I have for you on your birthday.” Clarke took Lexa’s tray from her and set it on the counter.

Lexa stood next to the flowers and admired them. “They are beautiful.” The writing on the cake said _Happy Birthday Lexa_. “Who made the cake?”

“I did last night at work.” Clarke stood next to Lexa and put her arm around her. “I actually made two. One for your birthday and the other cake for my coworkers so they would keep their hands off of your cake.”

“You are so sweet. This is way too much.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I told you. I like making big deals out of birthdays. Even more so than Christmas and Valentine’s Day.”

“All of this is awesome. Thank you so much.” Lexa pulled Clarke closer for a hug then a kiss.

“You’re welcome.” Clarke reached up and moved some of Lexa’s hair back off of her face. “I thought we could take it with us when we meet everyone for lunch.”

“That is a good idea. They can help us eat it.”

Clarke’s parents, grandma, Alice, Vesta and the kids, Gus and Harvey, plus Sheryl were meeting Clarke and Lexa for lunch to celebrate Lexa’s birthday. Everyone was going to meet at a local pizza place. Clarke had said her family wanted in on the birthday celebration so Lexa though going to a pizza place would be best with the kids.

“You know.” Lexa began. “We don’t have to go out to the Forest Inn tonight. With all the pizza and cake at lunch I’m not sure if I’m going to be really hungry when we eat dinner. Maybe we can grab something at the concert in between the performances?”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked. “Whatever you want to do sweetie. It’s your day.”

Lexa nodded. “I would like to wait for some other time to go to that restaurant. I want to enjoy the day with our family.”

“Okay then.” Clarke smiled. “You can take me there for my birthday.”

“Deal. Glad that is all worked out and then we will still go at a later date, if you still want to when your birthday gets here.”

“We could go on Valentine’s Day, probably should see about making reservations then.”

“Oh I would think so, yes.” Lexa agreed. All the nice restaurants were going to be busy then.

“I’ll call later.” Clarke made a mental note to do that. Right now she felt like taking a nap. “I didn’t get a whole bunch of sleep last night so I thought I would take a nap before lunch. Are you up or would you like to lay back down with me.”

Lexa smiled. “I suppose I could sleep in. Since it is my birthday.”

 

Clarke and Lexa both went back to bed. Lexa did sleep for another hour curled up next to Clarke before she finally got up for the day. She would wait till later to take her shower.

Lexa would have been happy if the only thing done for her birthday was going to lunch with everyone. Her birthday would still be amazing. It wasn’t official yet but Jake, Abby and the rest were already her family. When Clarke and Lexa were over at Jake and Abby’s for lunch on New Year’s Day. Abby had told Lexa that she could start calling her mom.

“But only if you want to.” Abby said. “I know that Jake and I won’t be replacing your mom and dad but we love you like a daughter and if you feel comfortable calling us mom and dad we would love that.”

“Then you had better start calling me grandma.” Betty had said. “No more of this Betty business.”

“Alright.” Lexa replied. “Thank you.” She hugged both Betty and Abby. _Grandma and mom._

“So Abby does that mean I can consider you my daughter?” Alice looked at Abby. Eyebrows raised in question.

“You mean you haven’t yet?” Abby replied back, pretending to look hurt. Abby and Alice had spent a lot of one on one time together over the months and they had grown closer.

“Well you haven’t called me tall mommy yet.” Alice teased referring back to the first time they met.

“True, and you are tall but I think I will leave the reference to your height out of it and just call you mom. How is that?”

“That actually would make me very happy.” Alice liked the idea that she was finally accepted.

“That means we get to call you grandma too.” Clarke had said and laughed at the disbelief expression that crossed Alice’s face.

“Yes, you can but I’m not ready for the rocking chair yet. I don’t feel old enough to be a grandmother.”

“Tell me about it.” Betty patted her wife on the back.

 

The first day of the new year had been about the love Clarke and Lexa had shared and the family that they were all becoming. It had been a great day.

 

“Lexa you’re here.” Becky ran up to Lexa as soon as she came through the doorway of the room at the restaurant reserved for parties. “I’ve missed you.”

“Hey there munchkin.” Lexa picked up Becky and carried her as they walked further into the room.

Becky saw Clarke carry the cake in. “Do we get to have cake for dessert?”

“Absolutely” Clarke set the cake on one of the tables next to a small pile of cards.

“How did breakfast and the tickets go over?” Abby came over and hugged both Clarke and Lexa. Jake, Betty and Alice were lined up behind her ready for their turns at giving hugs. The boys were off playing video games.

“I was really surprised at getting breakfast in bed and the tickets. I can’t wait for tonight.”

“Where are you going Lexa?” Becky asked.

“Clarke and I are going to a concert.”

“Can I go?” Becky asked.

“Not this time Becky but we will go to one together some other time.” Lexa told Becky gently.

“Okay. I’m going to go play some games.”

Lexa put Becky down. “Stay close to your brothers okay?” Lexa reminded her.

“I will.” Becky ran over to the area that had a bunch of video games.

“I’ll go keep an eye on them.” Jake got up from the table and followed after Becky.

Lexa felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to see her cousin Sheryl standing next to a woman with short blonde hair. “Hey you, I’m glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sheryl hugged Lexa. “Lexa I would like you to meet Beth, my girlfriend. I hope you don’t mind that I brought her with me.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Lexa shook the other woman’s hand. “The more the merrier.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Beth returned the handshake.

“Why don’t you two go have a seat. I believe we were just about to figure out what kind of pizza to order.”

“Okay.” Sheryl took Beth by the hand and went and introduced her to everyone that was there.

“There is the birthday girl.” Gus came up behind Lexa and patted her on the shoulder.

“Hey Gus, Harvey. How are you?”

“Good, and yourself.” Gus asked.

“I’m great.” Lexa took the card that Harvey handed her. “Thank you. We are getting ready to order pizza. What kind do you two want?”

They moved closer to the table with everyone and introductions were done. Vesta said that the kids would eat cheese or pepperoni pizza. After some discussion they ordered four pizzas. A cheese, pepperoni, canadian bacon and pineapple and a taco pizza with a couple of pitchers of Pepsi and lemonade.

“Mom can we have some more money to play games?” Billy put the tickets that he had already won on the table.

Vesta reached into her purse and pulled out a few more dollar bills. “You need to share this with your brother and sister.” She handed the money to Billy who snatched it and took off running back to the games. “Do you want to bet that either Ryan or Becky will be here in a few minutes saying that Billy isn’t sharing?”

“I’m sure.” Clarke replied. “So are you all packed up and ready to move next week?”

Vesta nodded. “Yes, and I’ve made arrangements with a moving company to bring up the rest of our stuff out of storage. The kids are excited about having their own room and I am as well. I love Becky bunches but she is a bed hog.”

“We found that out at Christmas.” Clarke chuckled at the memory.

Vesta looked up as Jake came back carrying Becky who was crying. “The boys were not sharing the money with her.” He handed Becky over to Vesta.

Vesta put Becky on her lap. “It’s okay honey. No need to cry.”

“They told me that girls can’t play games as good as boys can so they were not sharing the money you gave them.” Becky’s lower lip trembled. “I told them that girls can play just as good as boys. Then they told me I was too short anyway.”

Vesta hand Becky to Clarke. “I think I will go take care of this.” Vesta headed towards the part of the restaurant where the video games were.

“How about after we have our pizza you, I and Lexa go play some games. We will win you some tickets so you can get some goodies.” Clarke asked Becky.

“Really?” Becky’s face brightened up. “That would be fun.” She hugged Clarke before looking serious again. “My brothers don’t like doing stuff with me.”

“You stick with us girls then. We will have our own fun and then they can be really jealous of you.”

“Okay.” Becky was happy again as she sat on Clarke’s lap waiting for the pizza and the games that were to come after.

 

“So any problems with your mother?” Lexa asked Sheryl.

“No.” Sheryl replied as she took a drink of her lemonade. Her other hand was under the table holding Beth’s. “She spent two days in jail for violating the protective order and she hasn’t said anything to me since.” Sheryl shrugged. “Angela is being nice to me.”

“Really? How do you feel about that?” Lexa asked.

“I don’t know whether to trust her sincerity or not. Time will tell I guess.”

“I told her maybe her sister has finally seen how crazy her mother has been acting and is trying to reconnect with her.” Beth squeezed Sheryl’s hand.

“There she goes. Being all positive.” Sheryl gave Beth and affectionate look. “Enough about me. What else are you doing for your birthday?

“Clarke got me tickets to the Joan Jett and Heart concert for tonight.”

“I didn’t know you were a fan. Wasn’t both of them really popular in the 70’s and 80’s?” Sheryl asked.

“Yes, I really like their music.”

“Yeah they are great.” Beth agreed.

“How are the wedding plans going? Did you get my RSVP?” Sheryl asked. She was in the wedding so of course she was going to be there. One thing that she remembered her mother teaching her was that you always sent the RSVP back.

“Yes.” Lexa replied. “The plans are going well and everything is falling into place.”

Sheryl smiled at Lexa. “A couple more months and you won’t be single any more. Are you getting excited?”

“I can’t wait.” Lexa grinned. “I never thought that I would get married. This past year has been amazing.”

“I certainly has been eventful.” Sheryl agreed.

Several of the restaurant employees came over carrying their pizzas and another brought over a stack of plates and some silverware. Plates were passed down to each person and all four pizzas were placed in the center of the table.

Ryan and Billy sat pouting but eating their pizza. Vesta had told them since they didn’t share with their sister they were not going to get to play any more games and since they didn’t have any money of their own there wasn’t anything they could do about it. Everyone else chatted at the table eating their pizza.

Once everyone was done eating the pizza Clarke brought the cake, with several candles lit and placed it in front of Lexa. Becky moved closer to sit next to Lexa.

“Are they going to come and sing a birthday song to you?” Becky asked. When she had her last birthday several of the wait staff came over, honked a horn and sang to her.

“No, Becky. I really didn’t want them to do that.” Lexa told her.

“Why?”

“I don’t want a fuss to be made.”

“I wanted to sing a song with them and wish you a happy birthday.” Becky looked at Lexa innocently.

Lexa looked at everyone who was gathered around the table watching. Sheryl was recording the whole thing on her phone. “Why don’t you go ahead and sing it then.” It seemed Becky had her heart set on singing and Lexa couldn’t tell her no.

“Okay.” Becky came a little closer and began singing the Happy Birthday song for Lexa. She smiled when everyone began clapping. Everyone but her brothers who just rolled their eyes.

“Better blow out those candles honey before we have wax with our cake.” Clarke stood behind Lexa and rubbed her back.

“You need to make a wish.” Becky whispered.

“I know. Thanks Becky. Do you want to help me here?”

“Sure.” Becky leaned forward with Lexa and they both blew out the candles.

“Thanks for your help and thank you for singing sweetie.” Lexa said to Becky who gave her a hug before moving back to sit back in her seat.

Clarke moved the cake so it was more in front of her and she began to remove the candles and start cutting into the cake. She gave the first piece to Lexa and then passed out pieces to everyone else.

“You did a very good job on the cake honey.” Abby had finished her piece of cake. It tasted just like her mothers.

“Thanks, of course you know its grandma’s recipe.” Clarke set her own fork down.

“Thank you for making it.” Lexa picked up Clarke’s hand and kissed the back of it. “It is very good.”

“You’re welcome honey.” Clarke squeezed her hand before it was let go.

“Any chance of getting another piece?” Gus asked.

“Sure Gus. Help yourself.” Lexa took the plate that was handed to her and Clarke put another piece of cake on it before Lexa passed it back.

Becky came over to Clarke and whispered in her ear. “Yes, Becky. I think we are ready to do that now.” Clarke leaned over to Lexa and whispered in her ear. “Remember I promised Becky we would play some games with her.”

“Oh absolutely.” Lexa put her napkin down on her plate and stood. “Everyone please excuse us for a little bit. There is plenty of pizza and cake left. Help yourself.”

Clarke and Lexa walked back to the game area with Becky to play some video games and earn her some tickets. Becky was too short to be able to do some of the games but Lexa held her up so she could try. She won several tickets herself but the most came from Clarke and Lexa who gave her their tickets. Becky then went and got a few small toys and some candy. Unlike her brothers Becky shared and gave them several pieces of her candy.

Lexa began opening her cards. When she was done she had several gift cards for local restaurants.

Lexa looked at everyone gathered around the table. “Thank you everyone for the cards and gift cards. You really didn’t have to. Having everyone here for lunch was the more than enough.”

“Well if you don’t want it we can take our gift card back.” Gus teased as those around the table laughed.

“Oh I didn’t say I didn’t want.” Lexa said. “I’m looking forward to using it thank you.”

Everyone visited for a little while longer before it was time to leave. Hugs were given and happy birthday wishes were expressed once more.

 

“So what was your wish when you blew out the candles?” Clarke asked as she was getting into the truck.

“It was not really a wish but an expression of gratitude that I made.” Lexa picked up Clarke’s hand and squeezed. “I have you so I have everything that I want.” Lexa smiled. “And in a few months you are stuck with me for life.”

“My wish has come true then.” Clarke smiled as she pulled Lexa across the console of the truck for a slow gentle kiss.

“Let’s go home and take care of our baby boy and relax a little before the concert.” Lexa suggested.

“That sounds great.” Clarke said as she put her truck into drive and headed for home. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“It was the best birthday of my life.” Lexa smiled contently. It had been. Birthdays with her parents were nice while growing up. Her mom always made her a cake and made whatever she wanted for dinner but they never were as big as what happened today. She wished once again that they were here and she was a bit overwhelmed with all the attention. _It has been very nice though. I was surrounded by my favorite people._

“I’m very happy to hear that and it’s not over yet.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see and hear Heart’s _Barracuda_ performed live.” It was her favorite song of theirs. “I’m very glad that I get to do this with you.”

“Me too sweetie. Me too.”

 

The concert had been amazing. Both Joan Jett and Heart had great performances and Lexa was still smiling when they got home. She took Max out while Clarke was really tired and was getting ready for bed. Lexa looked up at the clear night sky and breathed in the cold air. The day had been incredible from start to finish and she couldn’t believe how happy she was.

Yawning Lexa checked on Max. “Are you done boy? Let’s go inside.” Lexa patted Max on the head as he came over. He had been playing in the snow and shook off some of the snow that was on his face. Lexa brushed some more snow off him with her gloved hand. “Let’s leave some of this out here okay buddy.”

Clarke was already in bed when Lexa crawled in bed next to her. Cuddling up behind Clarke Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist. Kissing Clarke’s shoulder she whispered. “Thank you for a spectacular day. I love you.” She soon followed Clark to sleep.

 


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add some drama.

“What are your plans for Valentine’s Day?” Clarke was sitting at a table with Raven and Octavia. They were eating lunch.

“Lincoln and I are going to go stay at the Garden Lodge and go to their indoor water park that weekend.” Octavia said. “We are either going to be in bed or in the water.”

“Hopefully you take some time to eat.” Raven took a bite of her sandwich.

“Of course we will eat and drink too. I plan on not leaving the hotel though.” Octavia was ready for a break from work and they were getting away. Lincoln’s family was watching their dogs. “What about you two?”

“Lexa and I have reservations at the Forest Inn for dinner. Other than that I don’t know if we will go anywhere else that evening. Our wedding is a little over a month after it. That is when we plan on really celebrating how we feel about each other and then every day for the rest of our lives.”

“Uh-huh. You two are so mushy.” Raven shook her head but was smiling at Clarke.

“Yeah, we kind of are.” Clarke agreed with a smile. “But we’ve been through a lot the past year. You never know what is going to happen and we learned that the hard way, so we make each other a priority and focus on what is important.” Just thinking about Lexa was enough to put a smile on Clarke’s face. “What about you Raven, any plans?”

“I plan on working on that old car I’m restoring that weekend.”

“You and Wick not doing anything?” Octavia asked.

Raven scratched her ear. “He wants to spend the weekend with me.” Raven shrugged one shoulder. “I’m just not into the whole traditional Valentine’s Day thing, but he is coming over to help me with the car.”

“Nontraditional but at least you are spending time together.” Clarke picked up her plate and walked towards the kitchen. Before she could wash it their pagers went off alerting them to a structure fire.

Octavia, Raven and Clarke ran towards the bay and started putting on their turnout gear. They were joined by Bellamy, Wick, Jasper and Monte as they rushed to get their gear on as well. The fire fighters responded with one pumper truck, a tanker truck and Raven drove an ambulance because of a witness reporting that they saw someone go inside the home but as far as the witness knew they hadn’t come out. Marcus would be responding in his fire chief’s truck to the scene.

Arriving at the scene there were several onlookers that had gathered across the street. Two city police officers were standing by to keep the road blocked off and to control onlookers. Clarke could see smoke coming out the window from one side of the house.

Marcus spoke to a police officer as the other fire fighters got the equipment ready. He soon walked up to the others. “Clarke and Octavia you two go in and start searching the house. We have a report of at least once person inside. A family of six lives there. Wick and Jasper you two will go in with a hose to work on the inside while the rest get equipment ready and check on it from out here. Let’s go people.”

Clarke and Octavia made entrance to the large home by breaking a glass pane and reaching in to unlock the door. If there hadn’t been a door right there they would have had to use a chain saw or a K-saw to cut a hole in the side of the house. Upon entry to the house to their left was the fire. The fire appeared to be confined to a pool table. The curtains were on fire and it was spreading along the wall and onto a chair.

_That is really suspicious._

Clarke could see through the smoke what appeared to be the doorway to a small room right in front of them that had a washer and dryer in it. To the right was the kitchen. She looked in the laundry room briefly but didn’t see anyone. They then started searching room to room while Wick and Jasper moved in with a fire hose to put out the fire on the pool table and curtains. Clarke and Octavia checked the kitchen then moved onto a large open room that the appeared to be the dining room and living room. They didn’t see anything out of the ordinary there and at least in this part of the house they could see a little better. Going through a hallway they found the bathroom and after checking that they went through a doorway into a bedroom. They checked the closet and underneath the bed. A second doorway let into an additional bedroom where they did the same checks. Still no one. Another doorway in the bedroom led to a small landing and a set of stairs going up. On the other side of the landing through and entry way was the living room. There was also a door that led to the outside. Clarke and Octavia checked the closet there by the stairs and once that was clear they began going up the stairs that went to the second level of the home. While they began the climb they informing their coworkers of where they were heading by using the radio.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms and a bathroom. They began their search of the rooms and looked in closets and underneath the beds but had yet to find any evidence of anyone currently being in the home. The witness had reported that an adult male had gone in the home about thirty minutes before the smoke had been detected.

“Marcus we are not finding anyone in here.” Clarke reported.

“Basement?” Octavia figured there had to be a basement because from the outside she noticed there were some windows underneath the main level.

“Maybe through the garage?” Clarke had been in a home once where the entrance to the basement had been in the garage. There was no stairs but a steep cement walkway that led down to a door underneath the house that was the entrance of the basement. “Or in the room that had the washer and dryer? There was a door there.”

“Okay let’s check.” Octavia reported that the upstairs was clear. She heard back from Wick that the fire appeared to be out.

“Hey guys there was a door that was in the small room just off the room with the pool table. Could you check it out and see if there is a basement.” Octavia ask as they started coming down the stairs.

“It is a basement. Going down and checking it out.” Jasper voice came over the radio.

Clarke and Octavia walked through the living room and dining room into the kitchen. Wick and Jasper had the fire out and they walked into the small room that had the washer and dryer. To the left was another door that led to the outside and in front of them was the open door to the basement.

“Not finding anything in the first room, we just entered a second room.” Wick’s voice could be heard on the radio. “Lots of junk down here and doors.”

“Lots of little rooms down here. I found another large room. You keep checking this one Wick and I will start in here.”

Wick and Jasper had turned the basement light on and Clarke could see what she assumed was a basement door that led to the outside at the bottom of the wooden steps. Clarke and Octavia started their descent down the stairs when Jasper’s frantic voice came over the radio.

“Oh shit. Run!”

Clarke hear what sounded like a thunderous boom before she was suddenly knocked off her feet and into Octavia. Both woman tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs and had a sudden impacted with the floor as debris from the explosion rained down on them.

Groaning Clarke tried to get up, brushing bits of wood, cement and drywall off her. Her ears were ringing and her left shoulder and left leg hurt as she slowly got to her hands and knees and looked around to see if she could see Octavia.

“Octavia, anyone can you hear me?” Clarke didn’t hear a reply so she looked down to see in the dim light that her radio had been smashed. Clarke slowly got to her feet and leaned against the wooden stairs. She felt dizzy and unstable on her feet. Clarke reached up to see if her helmet light was still there and miraculous it had stayed on her helmet. Turning it on she slowly started to look around what appeared to be the first room of the basement. Ceiling tile, wood, chunks of cement and drywall littered the floor. Clarke spotted and arm sticking out a pile of debris by the hot water heater. She also heard static from a radio. Clarke took unsteady steps towards who she assumed was Octavia.

“Octavia, hey are okay.”

The debris pile started to move and as Octavia sat up bits and pieces of destroyed material began sliding off of her. Clarke dropped to her knees and helped get the material off of Octavia.

“Was that a bomb?” Octavia was sitting up now. Her eyes wide behind her face mask.

“Yeah, I think so.” Clarke replied. “Is your radio working? Mine got smashed.”

Octavia looked down and her radio and it appeared to be intact. She keyed the microphone. “This is Octavia, can anyone hear me?” There was nothing but static. Octavia changed the channel on the radio again. “Can anyone hear me?”

“Octavia this is Marcus. Is everyone okay in there?”

“Clarke and I are more or less okay. Not sure about Jasper and Wick.” Octavia looked around the room. Through the tattered remains of a door they could see a fire. “They are not in the same part of the basement as we are.”

“Get them and get the hell out of there.” Marcus yelled. “We got a fire up here again and help is on its way.”

“We do as well down in the basement.” Octavia stood up with Clarke’s help.

When Clarke tried to open the wooden door that led into the other room it came completely off its hinges. The damage in this room was much worse. There was more debris from the explosion and shelves had fallen over, scattering their contents all over the room. Large pieces of the cement wall had fallen off and the ceiling was coming down. Clarke could see that the basement was on fire. An orange glow came through what was the remains of a doorway and Clarke could see part of a booted leg sticking out of the wreckage. She grabbed Octavia’s arm and pointed. Clarke and Octavia got closer to the fallen fire fighter. They could feel the heat as they moved things off him. Clarke looked up as the fire seemed to spread along the ceiling. They needed to move him now.

“We need some help down here.” Octavia said into her radio.

Upon finding the other leg they each grabbed a leg and began pulling Jasper out of the room. They dragged him all the way into the first room by the stairs and then returned to the second room to find Wick.

They found Wick unconscious, lying in a pile of rubble. They grabbed him underneath his arms, Octavia on one side, Clarke on the other. A piece of ceiling tile fell down on Octavia and knocked her to the floor. Clarke went down too when Octavia lost her grip on Wick’s arm. Clarke got back to her feet and helped get the tile off Octavia and they grabbed Wick’s arm again and began dragging him once more towards the first room.

Clarke could hear the sounds of a chain saw as she watched the tip break through the door as it was being cut off its hinges. They lowered Wick to the floor. Clarke took off her glove and tried to find a pulse on Wick. There was one which was faint. Moving towards Jasper there was a second explosion and Clarke looked towards the second room where they found Wick. The fire had spread into the area that they had pulled Wick from. They made it out just in time. She turned and waited anxiously as the basement door was being pulled out of the way and Marcus and Bellamy could be seen.

Marcus and Bellamy grabbed Jasper and began carrying him out while Octavia and Clarke picked up Wick again. Monte came through the doorway and grabbed his legs and together they carried him up the five steps and they were out of the basement.

As they carried Wick far away from the remains of the house Clarke could see more fire engines, police and ambulances arrive. Carrying Wick over to an ambulance they placed him down gently on a stretcher as another ambulance service personnel started working on him.

Clarke took off her helmet and face mask. Her hair was plastered to her head. _God I feel like shit. What the hell happened down there?_ Jasper and Wick were being put into ambulances.

Raven had started working with the other ambulance crew on Wick when he was first placed on the stretcher. She was relieved to know that he had a pulse and was alive but his vitals were not good and they decided that they needed to get Wick to the hospital as soon as they could. Raven wanted to go with but she was still needed here and Marcus, as far as Raven knew, didn’t know about their relationship. _Or whatever it is that we have._ She watched with worry as the doors were being closed on Wick’s ambulance and with lights and sirens going it headed towards the hospital.

“Ma’am we need to get you checked out.” A young man in the Medic ambulance service uniform said to her.

“I’m fine.” Clarke said as she began moving away from the young man.

“I’m sorry but your Chief said you needed to be checked out.” His tone was polite but firm.

Clarke looked passed him and she could see that Octavia was being checked out. The mutual aid fire department was helping to put out the fire and she felt like crap and didn’t really want to argue. She limped towards the open door of the nearest ambulance. She dropped her helmet and mask onto the ground then began removing her gear. Taking off her turnout coat she let that drop to the ground. The t-shirt she wore underneath was soaked with sweat. She sat on the bumper of the ambulance as she took off her boots. Her left leg felt really sore. Once the left boot was off she could see that her sock was not only dirty from the fire but was covered in blood. “I think I’m going to need some help here.” Clarke started to remove her turnout pants when she felt something snag and about fell over from the intense pain that was shooting up her leg.

“Ouch, what the…”

“Let me help.” One of the paramedics stepped forward to offer assistance.

While Clarke held onto the bumper of the ambulance the paramedic carefully pulled off the left leg of her turnout gear. Clarke’s pant leg was darkened with blood. The young paramedic got out his scissors and began cutting away the material on Clarke’s pant leg.

“Looks like you have a three inch laceration here.” The other paramedic handed him some 4 X 4 bandages and he placed them over the wound. When that started bleeding through he placed several more on top. “I think you’re going to need some stitches here.” He was handed some more bandages and he started wrapping up Clarke’s leg.

“I need to get a set of vitals on you.” The other paramedic wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Clarke’s arm.

Marcus came up to them. “How you doing here Clarke?”

“Been better.” Clarke wiped some sweat from her forehead. “They think I need some stitches.”

“Are you going to argue about going to the hospital? Please don’t try and prove how tough you are by refusing medical care. I don’t want to have to give an order.”

“No sir, actually I feel like shit. I think I do need to be checked out.”

“I’m not surprised. I am glad for the most part you seem okay. Go get checked out and we will talk more later.”

“What the heck just happened and have you heard anything on Wick and Jasper’s condition?” Clarke was concerned. “How is Octavia?”

“Octavia is okay. She will be getting checked out at the hospital as well. As for Wick and Jasper… we can talk about that later when I know more.” Marcus patted Clarke on the shoulder.

Clarke didn’t like the way that the Chief had said that and knew that she would have to wait for some answers to her questions. Jasper had seen something down there, something that he knew was dangerous. What happened to the man that went inside? Did her go out the many other doors that the house had. Was he the one that set the fire? Clarke didn’t think that it was accidental. Was this the work of the arsonist? Did Jasper see the materials used to cause the explosion and subsequent fire?

Clarke needed to contact Lexa and let her know what was going on. “Chief can I used your phone?” Clarke had left hers at the fire department.

“Sure.” Marcus took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Clarke.

Dialing Lexa’s number Clarke waited for her fiancée to answer. When Lexa’s voicemail came on Clarke was forced to leave a message.

“Hey hon. I’m letting you know that I’m being taken to the hospital for a little injury and to be checked out. I don’t have my phone on me but I’m okay and I love you.” Pushing the end call button Clarke handed the phone back to Marcus. “Thanks.”

“We are ready to get going.” The paramedic with blonde hair said. He was done with wrapping her leg.

“I’ll head on over to the hospital as soon as I get things taken care of here.” Marcus put his phone away and was getting ready to head back to work.

“Chief, if you don’t need Raven she might want to go to the hospital. She and Wick are close.” Clarke hoped that Raven wouldn’t mind her saying something to the Chief. She just knew that Raven cared more about Wick then she let on to anybody and she would want to be there to find out how he was doing.

“Okay, I have another shift coming in to cover anyway. I will let her know that she can go to the hospital. You all are a team and you all would want to be there for each other.”

“Thanks.” Clarke was helped to sit on the stretcher and was placed inside the ambulance. She tried to relax on the ride there. She hoped Lexa had got her message. More than anything she wanted Lexa to be able to meet her at the hospital. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off from being in the explosion and working on getting Wick and Jasper out of the house Clarke was feeling shaky and all she wanted was to be able to hug her wife to be.

Octavia’s ambulance got to the hospital before Clarke’s and as they waited next to the nurse’s station to be taken into a room they were parked next to each other.

“How are you?” Clarke wasn’t able to speak to Octavia once they got out of the basement. Octavia looked okay, maybe a bit tired.

“Sore all over. You?”

“Yeah, I’m hurting everywhere and somehow I got cut open on my leg.”

Octavia eyes briefly went to Clarke’s legs which were covered by a blanket. “Must have been from the explosion. Did you call Lexa?”

“Yeah, did you call Lincoln?”

“Yes. He is on his way.” Octavia tried to change her position on the stretcher and moaned as the movement caused her some pain.

Clarke reached over and patted her arm. “We were pretty lucky.” A few minutes more and they would have been closer to the blast area and would have been hurt more than they were. “I hope Jasper and Wick are okay.”

“Me too. I’m concerned about Jasper though. He was closer to whatever happened in that room.”

Clarke nodded as one of the paramedics and a nurse came up to them. “We have treatment rooms ready for you both.” The nurses name tag said her name was Anna.

The paramedic began pushing Clarke’s stretcher first and within minutes she was transferred to the ER bed and the nurse was rechecking her vitals and getting her history. Anna then left briefly and came back inside with another nurse to look at Clarke’s leg. Taking some scissors they cut away the bandage that the paramedics applied and looked at Clarke’s leg.

“Mind if we take your sock off?” Anna asked.

“Go ahead. It’s ruined.” Clarke watched as the nurse removed her sock. Her foot was streaked with blood.

“First thing we need to do is get this cleaned up. Flush out any debris that would still be in the wound.”

“Alright.” Clarke knew the drill. She laid back and closed her eyes and tried to rest as the nurses worked. After a few minutes she heard someone in the doorway and opened her eyes to look at Raven. Her eyes were downcast as she waited for the nurses to finish.

“The doctor will be in to see you soon.” Anna said as she cleaned up the bandage wrappers of the new 4 x 4s that covered the cut on her leg. Anna also picked up the bloody bandages and threw them away before leaving the room.

“Hey Raven. I hope you didn’t mind that I told Marcus that you should be here.”

“No, thanks. I did want to be here.” Raven moved further into the room. “How are you?”

“Everything hurts.” Clarke admitted. “How are you and how is Wick?”

A tear escaped Raven’s eye as she gazed at Clarke. “Not good.” She shook her head. “He is alive but his vitals suck and they are worried about internal injuries. They need to run some more test and see where they will go from there.”

“God Raven, I’m so sorry.” Clarke reached out and took Raven’s hand.

Another tear made its way down her face. “That’s not all. Jasper didn’t make it. He died.”


	93. Chapter 93

Lexa brought her Trailblazer to a sudden stop in the Emergency Room parking lot. Slamming the gearshift into park she was out the door. Resisting the urge to run she walked fast towards the entrance. _She said she was okay and that she had a ‘little injury’_. The waiting room was filled with fire fighters and some police officers. _Then how come this looks like something bigger?_ _She said she was okay._ Lexa spotted Marcus and Bellamy talking next to the receptionist desk. Lexa overheard part of the conversation as she approached.

“…I will wait for the families to arrive and I will speak with all of them then.” Marcus looked up as Lexa approached. “Lexa, good. You got Clarke’s message.

Lexa looked from Marcus to Bellamy. Bellamy didn’t look good and his eyes remained on the floor. That made Lexa feel even more concerned. “What is going on here Marcus?”

“First off, Clarke is okay Lexa. She has a small injury to her leg.” Marcus hoped that he was sounding reassuring to Lexa and not wanting her to be too upset.

“Okay.” Lexa said slowly. She gestured to the gathered fire fighters and police officers. “What happened?”

Marcus took her arm and pulled her further away from those gathered in the waiting room. “Clarke and three other fire fighters were inside a structure fire that we were called to. It wasn’t a very big fire and there was a report of one person possibly inside. We made entry to put the fire out and to get any people inside out. There was an explosion. Clarke and Octavia were some distance away. Unfortunately Jasper and Wick were close to the explosion. Jasper didn’t make it and we are not so sure if Wick will or not.”

Lexa’s eyes widened at the word explosion. She felt sick and her heart speed up knowing that Clarke was that close to an explosion that took one of her friend’s lives. “Oh man, I’m sorry to hear that Marcus.” _Poor Jasper and Wick._ Lexa was ecstatic that Clarke was okay but felt bad for Jasper and Wick, as well as their families. “Does Clarke know?”

“Yes.”

“I need to see her Marcus. Now.” Lexa spun on her heel and walked up to the receptionist desk. Clarke would need her. “I want to see Clarke Griffin.” Her green eyes looked hard into the receptionist’s. _Now would not be a good time to make me wait._

“I’ll have someone escort you to her room.” The woman reached for the phone.

“I don’t need an escort. Just tell me what room she is in.” Lexa walked towards the door. Dismissing the idea that she need to wait to be led to Clarke’s room.

“Just let her in Diane.” Marcus said to the receptionist as he walked up behind Lexa. “Everyone is probably pretty busy.”

The receptionist considered this then reached over and pushed a button that would unlock the door.

“She is in room 6.” Marcus said.

“Okay thanks.” Lexa walked through the doors and began looking at room numbers. When she had got Clarke’s message she wasn’t that worried. Clarke had said she was okay, that she wasn’t hurt bad. Hearing Clarke’s voice say she was okay was a good thing but Lexa had wanted to get to the hospital as fast as she could though to see for herself. She knew Clarke would feel devastated about the loss of Jasper and be really worried about Wick. _I hope Wick pulls through._

Lexa stopped in front of room 6. She knocked before cracking the door open and peeking in. Clarke was lying on the exam table. Her left leg was propped up on a pillow and she had some 4 x 4s covering her lower leg. It looked like Clarke’s leg was still bleeding. A spot of blood was seeping through the 4 x 4s. Clarke’s pain filled blue eyes looked at her as Lexa opened the door wider and came into the room.

“Clarke.” Lexa walked over to her and took Clarke’s hand. A tear started its way down Clarke’s face as Lexa reached up and brushed it away. “Oh honey.” Lexa bent slightly over and gathered Clarke into her arms and held her close.

“Jasper died Lexa.” Clarke said with a sob. “Wick might not make it either.”

“I know sweetie.” Lexa was rubbing Clarke’s back and trying to offer some comfort. Lexa rested her cheek on top of Clarke’s head and looked down at her leg. Clarke’s foot looked like it had been stained red from all the blood that had seeped into her sock. “What have they done with you so far?”

Clarke leaned back from the embrace and wiped at the tears that were evidence of the grief that she was feeling over her fallen coworkers. “They cleaned the laceration. The doctor hasn’t been in yet.”

Lexa grabbed the stool that was in the room and rolled it closer to Clarke. She sat down on it and took Clarke’s hand. “Is your leg the only injury you have?” Lexa was concerned about the condition of her fiancée.

“Right now everything hurts including my heart.” Clarke’s free hand went up and tapped her chest. From what Raven had said Jasper was probably DOA by the time they pulled him from the debris. With the fire, explosions and being down in the basement and trying to figure out how they were going to get two grown men out Clarke hadn’t checked for Jasper’s vitals. Getting everyone to safety away from the fire was the main concern and before Clarke could check on him her other coworkers were breaking through the basement door.

“I’m sorry about Jasper.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand gently. “He was a nice guy.”

“He was.” Clarke absently agreed. She took a deep breath. “Raven is kind of a mess.”

“Where is she? And Octavia, how badly was she injured?”

“Raven went back to check on Wick and then she was going to call his family. Octavia went to get checked out too. I haven’t heard anything but she said she was okay.”

“Did she let Lincoln know she was here?” Lexa asked, and ready to call him if she needed to.

“Yes, she called him.”

Lexa nodded. “Good. Is there anything that you need me to do? I could call mom and dad?”

Clarke smiled briefly at Lexa’s use of the words mom and dad to refer to her parents. “I called them just before you got here. I just want you to stay here with me.”

“Okay Clarke, I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and looked up as there was a knock at the door. A blonde female walked in.

“My name is Dr. Madison.” If she had a problem seeing two women hold hands she didn’t show it. “Can I take a look at your leg?”

“Go ahead.” Clarke watched as the doctor put on some gloves and removed the bandage to look at her laceration.

“You still have some bleeding here.” Dr. Madison looked towards the door as a nurse came in. She gave the nurse a set of instructions on what she would need. She turned back to talk to Clarke as the nurse was leaving to get supplies. “I will need to cauterize the wound and then put some stitches in.” Taking off her gloves the doctor looked at her file. “Did you lose consciousness at all?”

“No.” Clarke said. “I did take a fall off of some stairs when the explosion happened. I landed more on my left side. I didn’t hit my head and my helmet stayed on.”

“Where else do you hurt?” Clarke told Dr. Madison where she was hurting and the doctor examined her for further injuries. “Okay, I don’t think anything is broken but we will take some x-rays to be sure.” She went and put on some new gloves as the nurse returned with everything that she had requested.

Clarke watched as the doctor covered parts of her leg with sterile sheets, only leaving the area of her leg that the doctor was going to be working on exposed.

The nurse handed the Dr. Madison a large syringe filled with Lidocaine. “I’m going to numb the area around your laceration. You’re going to feel a little stick.” Dr. Madison concentrated on making her injections. Once she was done she tested the effects. “Can you feel this?”

“No.” Clarke said. She didn’t feel the areas that the doctor was touching. _Thankfully it’s all numbed up._

“Good. I’ll start the cauterization then.” Dr. Madison took the small white tube from the nurse and took the cap off. Soon she was bent over Clarke’s leg and began to work.

Lexa continued holding onto Clarke’s hand as she watched the doctor work. Smoke rose from the tip of the tool as the doctor tried to take care of the spots on Clarke’s laceration that hadn’t stopped bleeding. She was glad that Clarke couldn’t feel it, it didn’t look like it would be very pleasant. Lexa looked at Clarke’s face. Clarke was watching the doctor and didn’t appear to be in any pain.

Putting the tool down the doctor opened up the suturing kit and within moments was bent over Clarke’s leg again, carefully stitching up the laceration.

“How are you doing honey?” Lexa rubbed her thumb over the back of Clarke’s hand.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at Lexa. “I’m doing okay.” Clarke smiled slightly. “When she gets done do you mind going and checking on Octavia and Raven?”

“Of course. Anything you need to me to do.” Lexa patted Clarke’s arm with her free hand.

Within minutes the doctor was done putting nine stitches in Clarke’s leg. “You can follow up with your own doctor, or your mom can take them out for you.” Dr. Madison smiled for the first time since she came into the room. “I’m sure you know what you need to do to take care of them.”

Clarke nodded. “Yes, thanks.”

Dr. Madison disposed of her gloves. “Take care.” She walked out the door and gave final instructions to the nurse before she left.

“I’ll go check on Octavia and Raven now.” Lexa stood then bent down to leave a quick kiss on Clarke’s lips before she left the room.

“You two are so cute together.” The nurse set some bandages on the table in the room.

Clarke smiled at the nurse. “Thanks.”

 

Lexa didn’t know what rooms Octavia or Raven might be in so she stopped at the nurse’s station to ask. She was told that Octavia was in room twelve but they wouldn’t give her any information on Wick. Shit, I hope he didn’t die. Lexa made her way to room twelve. Octavia was lying on the bed, she was hooked up to an IV and Raven was sitting on the stood. Pastor Anne said in one of two chairs in the room. Lexa knocked on the open door.

“Hey, Clarke sent me to find out how you two were doing.” Lexa smiled and nodded at Pastor Anne as she came further into the room. “Where is Lincoln?”

“He went to find the little boys room.” Octavia said. “I’m doing as well as can be expected.” Octavia’s jaw tightened as she tried to keep control of her emotions.

Raven sat on the stool her arms were crossed and she stared at the wall. “Wick’s parents kicked me out of his room.” She looked up at Lexa, her expression angry. “He is in surgery now but they won’t give me any information.”

“I’m sorry Raven.”

“I guess he talked to his family about me.” Raven sighed. “Because I didn’t want anything serious and he did they don’t think I need to be included in what is going on.”

“That is rough.” Lexa couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be kept away from Clarke. “I’d go crazy if someone tried to keep me away from Clarke.”

Raven nodded and wiped a tear away. “How is she doing?”

“I was going to go check on her.” Anne stood up and stood between Octavia and Raven. “I will call and check on you both later. If you need to talk you know how to get ahold of me before that you know how to get ahold of me.

Octavia and Raven both said good bye to the older woman and as she walked past Lexa she patted her on the shoulder.

“Clarke got some stitches in her leg and they are going to take some x-rays. Other than that she is upset over Jasper and Wick.”

“She will be okay, we will all be okay.” Octavia said, then her face brightened with Lincoln came into the room.

Lincoln patted Lexa’s back as he moved past her and stood by Octavia. He handed Octavia a small stuffed bear. “I brought you a little something.”

“Thanks babe.” Octavia looked at the bear. “It’s really cute.”

A different nurse than the one that came to Clarke’s room came in. “Ms. Blake you are only allowed two visitors at a time.” Her voice was condescending.

“I was just leaving.” Lexa eyes traveled over Lincoln, Octavia and Raven. “Clarke and I will keep you in the loop on how she is doing. Please do the same and if you need anything let me know.”

“Thanks.” Lincoln said and Octavia smiled at his side.

“We will. Tell Clarke we said to take it easy.” Raven stood and hugged Lexa.

Lexa ended the hug as the nurse crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Lexa returned the nurse’s annoyed expression. “Sorry, we just needed a minute.”

“The rules are the rules, now leave if you’re leaving.” The nurse said impatiently.

“You don’t have to talk to us like that.” Lincoln eyes narrowed at the woman.

“If you would have bothered to read the sign on the door it says that only two visitors are allowed in the room.”

“What is your problem lady?” Lexa couldn’t believe that it was that big of a deal that more than two people were in the room. She was leaving but it was like the woman didn’t even want them to say goodbye, just get out. “They lost a good friend today and another one might not make it. Have some respect.”

“What’s going on here?” Abby Griffin appeared in the doorway. “Lexa is everything okay?”

“We are okay but this nurse seems to have a stethoscope stuck up her ass about and extra person being in the room.” Lexa normally wouldn’t be so disrespectful but she was getting frustrated at the woman’s impatience. She was also worried about Clarke and how she and the rest of the fire fighters were feeling about the loss of Jasper and potentially Wick. She was trying to control her emotions regarding how close Clarke came to getting seriously injured or dying, and this woman was getting on her last nerve because there was an extra person in the room.

“I was just enforcing hospital policy.” The nurse defended herself.

Abby looked down at the name tag that was attached to the nurse’s scrub shirt. “While I’m sure the hospital admires your dedication to the policies you lack the compassion of a normal human being.” The nurse’s mouth dropped open but Abby continued. “They lost a friend and a coworker today. They could lose another one. They need to be with each other to offer support and kindness to each other. Something that you seem to lack.” Abby held up her hand to stop the woman from saying anything. “If you have a problem with what I’m saying you can talk to the Chief of the ER. Tell Susan that Dr. Abby Griffin says hello.”

The nurse’s eyes widened slightly and with a deep frown she slowly backed out of the room. She bumped into Dr. Madison in the hallway.

“What a bitch.” Octavia frowned. “She couldn’t even put an IV in correctly.”

“They are ready to release Clarke.” Abby said to Lexa then she smiled at Dr. Madison as she came to the doorway. “Hello Megan.”

“Hi Abby.” Megan smiled as she moved past Abby and Lexa.

“She was going to get some other test done. How did those go?” Lexa asked.

“X-rays came back clear.” Dr. Madison offered. “Octavia you’re good to go too.”

“What about our friend Wick?” Octavia asked.

“He is still in surgery.” Dr. Madison removed Octavia’s IV. She had overheard the nurse and figured it wouldn’t be a good idea not to send her back in and she would talk to her later. “I’ll have someone come in with the discharge paperwork.” She put a bandage over the spot where Octavia’s IV had been then left the room to write her orders.

“I’ll find out how he is doing when he gets out of surgery.” Abby said. “I’ll let you all know.”

“Thank you.” Raven was grateful to hear anything since his parents shut her out of being there for Wick.

“As I said, if any of you need anything let me know.” Lexa followed Abby back to Clarke’s room.

“How are you doing?” Abby asked Lexa before the reached Clarke’s room.

“When Clarke told you that she wanted to be a firefighter did it scare the shit out of you?”

“A little.” Abby stopped walking and turned to Lexa. “I looked at a bunch of statistics though and while it can be dangerous, it’s a lot safer than getting behind the wheel of a car. She would more likely be killed driving on her way to work than dying at a fire.”

“That doesn’t help me feel better.”

Abby reached out and put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I know you’re upset about what happened and you’re scared for Clarke. The thing is honey none of that is in our control. Shit happens and we could take every precaution to keep ourselves safe and it may not be enough.”

“I know. It’s just…she was so close to this. She could have been the one in that room when the bomb or whatever it was went off.”

“True, and I’m sure you are feeling some of the feelings she had when you tried to save that boy in the truck or when you were shot. She probably thought the most you would have to deal with was some pesky raccoon getting into stuff.” Abby smiled. “Living can be scary sweetie, especially when you really care about someone. You need to stick together and keep moving forward.”

“Of course. There is no doubt about that.” Lexa looked over as Clarke came out of her room. She was in a wheel chair being pushed by her father. “Hi honey.”

“Hey, I was wondering what was taking you two so long.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand as Jake stopped the wheelchair right in front of her.

“We were talking a little.” Abby said. “All ready to go?”

“Yes, I’m ready to get out of this place and go home to be pampered by my fiancée.” Clarke smiled at Lexa.

“If it is pampered you want it is pampered you will get.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Let’s get you on the couch and get your leg propped up.” Lexa walked with Clarke to the couch and when Clarke stretched out on the couch Lexa put a pillow under her leg. Lexa handed Clarke some magazines and the remote to the TV then went to the kitchen area.

Max came over and rested his head on the edge of the couch next to Clarke while she petted him. “I missed you too my baby boy.”

Lexa returned holding a mug of hot chocolate. “Why don’t you sip on this and relax while I take Max outside?” Lexa handed Clarke the mug.

“Oh thank you so much for this.” Clarke looked gratefully at Lexa.

“No problem honey. Come on Max, let’s go out for a bit.”

While Clarke’s favorite human and canine were outside Clarke tried to relax. It had been a long awful day and she was glad to be home. Talking with Pastor Anne earlier didn’t help the empty feeling she felt in her heart and she figured it would be a long while for that to change. She laughed to herself but not in amusement. The explosion happened in a matter of seconds, it took mere seconds for everything to change. For Jasper to be dead and Wick hurt but it was going to take a lot longer for her to get over the loss of a friend, if ever. She hoped that it wouldn’t be two friends.

“It’s starting to snow.” Lexa came inside with Max. Max shook himself furiously to get off the little snowflakes that had settled on his coat. Clarke could see the shiny snowflakes in Lexa’s hair.

“I bet it’s nice and pretty.”

“It is.” Lexa hung up her coat. “How was the hot chocolate?”

“Yummy.”

“Would you like another cup?” Lexa came to stand next to Clarke and rubbed her shoulder.

“No thank you hon.”

“Are you hungry? I can make dinner.”

Clarke reached up and took Lexa’s hand. “Maybe in a little bit. Right now I want you to sit down here on the couch and just hold me.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke. “I can do that.”

Clarke moved further down the couch so Lexa could stretch out on the couch behind her. She smiled in contentment as Lexa settled herself behind her and then wrapped her arms around her waist. Clarke leaned back into Lexa. “I’m not squishing you, am I?”

“Not at all.” Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke’s shoulder. “I love holding you like this.”

“I love it too.” Clarke picked up one of the hands resting on her stomach and brought it to her lips. “I hate the reason that I’m home early but I’m glad I’m home with you.”

Lexa stroked Clarke’s forearm. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Not right now. Later…is that okay?”

“Anything you want honey. I’m here when and if you’re ready to talk.” Lexa moved some strands of Clarke’s blonde hair out of the way and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.

“I really appreciate that Lexa. I appreciate you.” Max came over and poked his nose into her arm. Clarke laughed at the dog. “I appreciate you too Max.” Clarke scratched the dog’s ear. She took a breath and relaxed. There was nothing that couldn’t be fixed by lying here and having Lexa’s arms wrapped around her.

 

 

 


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CommanderLexa22 and VampyDeer948 Have some musical recommendations for this chapter. Give them a listen if you want when reading the chapter.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e5OWtPhK72U
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=js2W5UDpQOs
> 
> I hope I got the links right but if not please put them in comments.

Clarke buttoned up her dress uniform shirt and tucked it into her pants. Today was Jasper’s funeral and everyone from her department was going as well as fire fighters from the surrounding fire departments. After the service at the funeral home several fire engines with lights flashing from different departments would lead Jasper through town to the cemetery where he would be laid to rest. Clarke was going to drive one of the ambulances. Then they would return to the fire department for lunch.

Last night Clarke and Lexa had went to his visitation with Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven. Clarke had a hard time keeping her tears at bay while watching a video that had been put together with several pictures of Jasper from the time he was an infant to as recently as last week. The instrumental music that accompanied the video was pretty but very sad at the same time. She found herself biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling in order to not cry. Jasper’s casket was open and Clarke and Lexa walked by to say a few words to the family then stopped in front of Jasper. Tears filled Clarke’s eyes as she looked at her friend. She reached out and patted his chest. “Till we meet again my friend. Safe travels.” Lexa had wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders as they walked away and was a constant source of support. They had found a seat next to Raven and Clarke was able to talk to her about Wick.

 

“Your mom is amazing and sneaky. She pulled some strings and got me in to see Wick while his parents were not there.” Raven shared a small smile. “I got to sit with him and hold his hand for a while. We had a nice little chat…well it was only one sided. He’s not awake yet. They are keeping him sedated to give him time to heal a little more but I found out they were going to try and wake him soon.”

“Yes, mom is something else.” Clarke held Raven’s hand. “I’m glad you got to see him. Any word on his prognosis?”

“Still not good.” Raven admitted. She shared what she knew. He had survived surgery and that his spleen had been removed, damage to his liver and intestines had been repaired. He had broken ribs and a broken left arm.

“He survived surgery and has made it this long. I’m sure before you know it he will be annoying you before too long.”

“That is what I told him. He needs to get better, that I miss us giving each other a hard time. I also told him that I…I love him.”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose at Raven’s admission. “Do you really?”

Raven’s brown eyes glanced briefly away before they turned back to Clarke’s. “Yes, I do.” She licked her lips. “I told him that he needs to get better, needs to wake up so I can really tell him.” Raven took a deep breath. “He just has to be okay.”

Clarke pulled Raven into a hug. “I’m sure he will be hon.” Clarke patted her back. “Just keep thinking positively.”

Raven sat back in her seat. “I’m going to go talk to his parents. Let them know how I feel about him and beg if I have to so I can see him.”

Clarke nodded. “If you need any help talking to them let me know, or my mom know. We will with you if you want.”

“Thanks Clarke, I appreciate that.”

Clarke had left the visitation and really hoped that Wick was going to be okay, especially because of Raven.

 

Clarke knew today was going to be even harder than the visitation. She finished dressing then went out to the living area. Lexa was sitting at the table reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee. Lexa had looked up when Clarke came into the room.

Lexa put her book down. “Are you ready babe?”

“As I am ever going to be.” Clarke walked to the door and took her coat off the hook. She heard the scraping of the chair as Lexa stood.

Lexa came up behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you and I know todays going to be hard but I love you and you will get through this.”

Clarke leaned back into Lexa’s embrace. “I love you too Lexa. So very much.” She placed her hands on top of Lexa’s. “Today is going to suck and I’m glad you’re going to be there with me.”

“Always.” Lexa tightened her hold briefly before releasing Clarke and stepping away. She grabbed her coat off the hook. “I took Max out while you were changing so he is good to go.”

Clarke looked over at Max who was lying in his doggie bed. He was asleep. “I guess we are too.” Clarke grabbed her keys and they left their warm home and went out into the cold winter morning.

 

Clarke found her place in the lineup with the fire trucks that were parked up on a side street waiting for the time that they would lead Jasper to his final resting place. Inside the funeral home there was standing room only. Fire fighters and paramedics from other departments stood in every available room. They would be able to hear the service through the intercom system. Right now instrumental music, similar to that from Jasper’s video came over the speakers. Clarke led Lexa through the crowd to the main room in the funeral home. Octavia was going to save some seats for them. Clarke nodded and said hello to the people that she knew. She saw her mom and dad seated in a back row and she gave them a small wave as they made their way over to where her coworkers were sitting.

“Thanks for saving us some seats Octavia.” Clarke said as Octavia and Lincoln moved a seat to their right so Clarke and Lexa didn’t have to move past them to find their seats.

“You’re welcome.” Octavia was currently smiling but she held a small box of Kleenex. “Can you believe the turnout?”

Lexa thought it was indeed something to see with all the different departments represented at the funeral, from the various shapes and colors of the fire trucks outside to the variation of the uniforms of those department members inside. It was impressive the way that they honored the fallen fire fighter, and something she hoped to never ever have to see again.

Lexa reached over and took Clarke’s hand. “How are you doing?”

Clarke took a deep breath before answering. “I’ve been better.” Clarke said quietly. “I forgot to bring some Kleenex. I can’t believe I forgot.”

Lexa reached into her pocket with her free hand and brought out a little package of Kleenex. “Good think I remembered then.” She handed the Kleenex to Clarke.

“You’re so awesome honey.” She opened up the package and took a tissue out before resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder. “The service hasn’t even started yet but this darn music is making me want to cry. Jasper liked rock music, they should play some of that. Something wild and uplifting, not this sad stuff.”

Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head. “We’ll find a rock music station on the radio and crank it up on our way to the cemetery. How about that?”

“Yes, we should do that.” Clarke straightened up as the music ended and the pastor for the church that Jasper’s parents went to came forward to being the service.

Lexa continued to hold Clarke’s hand throughout the service. Her free hand stroked Clarke’s forearm in comfort. Occasionally she saw Clarke dab at her eyes with the Kleenex. Many other people were openly crying. Tears had formed at the corners of Lexa’s eyes but she was able to blink them back.

When the service was over the fire fighters hurried out to their trucks and turned on their lights as they waited for the vehicles that carried Jasper and his family to appear. Octavia and Lincoln joined Clarke and Lexa in the ambulance as they sat in the seats in the back. Several fire engines blew their air horns.

Lexa looked at Clarke. “It’s kind of nice to be in sitting in front of one of these things and not lying in the back of it.”

Clarke smiled and nodded. “I completely agree.” Clarke heard over the radio that the funeral home vehicles were ready and she put the ambulance in drive. While she waited for the fire truck in front of her to move she searched for an appropriate radio station, rolled down the windows and turned the music up.

Slowly the line of fire trucks, ambulances, funeral home vehicles and vehicles from friends and family made its way through the town. Occasionally a siren would go off as they continued on their way to the cemetery.

Once at the cemetery the fire trucks lined up outside the gates. They didn’t want to get blocked by other cars inside the cemetery in case they had a call. Clarke held Lexa’s hand as they walked towards Jasper’s gravesite for the last part of the service. Clarke’s parents came and stood next to them. Abby gave Clarke a hug.

“How are you doing honey?” Abby asked before she hugged Lexa.

“It’s been a little hard but I’m doing okay.” Clarke hugged her father.

“How is your leg doing?” Jake looked towards Clarke’s leg then looked back up at Clarke. “How are you really doing?”

“It’s fine. The stitches come out next week.” Clarke shrugged. “I do have to talk to a therapist and my doctor has to clear me before I can return to work.”

“I’m sure your fine and that you will be back to work soon.”

“We will see.” _I hope so_. Clarke turned towards the pastor as he began speaking. Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle as they listened to the rest of the service and soon they were making their way back to the ambulance.

 

The fire department’s auxiliary members had tables set up and lunch prepared by the time they got back to the fire department. Most of the other fire fighters from neighboring towns headed home but a few stayed and the large meeting room was filled with people. The atmosphere was less somber as it had been earlier at the funeral home.

Clarke sat with Lexa and her friends. Abby and Jake were also at their table. Several people stopped to speak to Abby as they knew her from her practice and community service projects. Bellamy and Monte were telling funny stories about Jasper and some of the things he did. She laughed with them. It felt good to laugh as they remembered their friend. Clarke heard a phone ring and looked down the table to see her mom pick up her phone and get up and leave as she was talking to whoever was on the other end.

“Did any of the desserts look good to you?” Lexa finished her lunch and was going to go get a small piece of dessert. She would pick up for Clarke whatever she wanted.

“All of it looked good.” Clarke admitted. There were several pies, some cake and cookies. “How about a piece of apple pie?”

“One piece of apple pie coming right up.” Lexa stood and went to the dessert table.

Clarke saw her mom come back into the room and walk over and squat next to Raven.

“They woke Wick up.” Abby smiled. “He’s asking for you.”

“Really?” Raven asked excitedly.

“Yes, really.” Abby stood. “If you want I can take you to the hospital so you can see him.”

“Absolutely.” Raven stood up and grabbed her plate to throw away.

“That is good news.” Bellamy had overheard Abby.

“Tell him that we miss him and to get better soon.” Clarke said _. I’m so glad he woke up._

“Also tell him we will be there to annoy his ass till he gets up out of that bed.” Octavia added with a smile.

“I will.” Raven threw her plate away and waited as Abby spoke with Jake.

“Clarke can you make sure your father gets home?” Abby asked.

“Sure mom.” Clarke took the plate that Lexa held out to her with the pie on it. “Wick woke up.” She said to Lexa.

“I bet that made everyone happy.” Lexa sat back down next to Clarke. She had a small brownie on her plate.

“Yes, he is not out of the woods yet but that is a good sign.”

 

After dropping off Clarke’s dad they made their way home. The clouds were increasing and the forecast called for snow in the late afternoon. Lexa took Max outside while Clarke went and took off her dress blues. She removed the bandage that covered her stitches. They looked good and she kept the bandage off. They had planned on staying in for the evening so Clarke went ahead and changed into her pajamas so she could be comfortable.

She was glad the funeral was over. They celebrated Jasper’s life and gave him a proper send off. The only thing was they shouldn’t have had to do it. Marcus had told them in a small meeting before they left that they found the remains or the combustible device that the arsonist used. Jasper’s death was a homicide and it shouldn’t have happened. Clarke was very angry and quite frankly fearful. The authorities believed that the person who claimed to be a witness and said that a man had gone inside was in fact the arsonist. They believed so because no one was found in the house and the witness had given them a false name. The police remember him being there, watching as Clarke and the other firefighters had arrived. He watched as they went inside. He was probably there when the explosion happened and then slipped away in the chaos that followed. When the police went to follow up they found out he didn’t live where he claimed and that is how they discovered that the name he had given to them was false. They at least had an idea of what the man looked like now. But every fire that Clarke was going to respond to till they found this guy was going to bring about a sense of anxiety because they didn’t know if there was going to be a bomb inside.

Clarke was sitting on the couch when Lexa came back inside with Max. Max went over to his doggie bowl and began drinking some water.

“You look all nice and comfy.” Lexa got a doggie treat out for Max and gave it to him.

“I feel all nice and comfy. Why don’t you get your pajamas on and join me over here?”

“That is the best thing I’ve heard all day. Be right back.” Lexa made her way to the bedroom to change.

Clarke got up off the couch when her phone rang. Picking it up off the kitchen counter she saw that the call was from her mom.

“Hello.”

“Hi Clarke, I wanted to fill you in on Wick. He is awake, very tired and sore but his vitals actually look pretty good. One of the first things he had said when they removed his breathing tube was he wanted to see Raven. She is with him now.”

“How does his parents feel about that?” Clarke smiled at Lexa as she came out of the bedroom dressed in her pajamas.

“Raven didn’t give them a chance to say too much. She basically went to his room, told them that she loved their son and that there was nothing that was going to stop her from seeing their son. Wick woke up and called for her and she went over to him and held his hand. His parents then said it was okay for her to be there if that is what Wick wanted. That was what Wick wanted.”

“Good, I hope he continues to get better.” Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist and pulled her into her side.

“What are you two doing tonight? Your grandmothers are coming over and we are playing games. Do you want to come?”

“No thanks mom, Lexa and I are in for the evening. We already have our pajamas on and I think we are going to watch TV and chill out for a while. The last few days have been pretty hectic.”

“That is certainly true. Well you two have fun and if I hear anything more about Wick I will let you know.”

“Okay mom. Talk to you later.”

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked.

“Oh yeah, Wick seems to be hanging in there and his parents are letting Raven see him.”

“That is good.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead. “How about we go get comfy on the couch and find something to watch?”

“Sounds great.”


	95. Chapter 95

 

“What do you think of this Lexa?” Becky climbed up on Lexa’s lap and handed Lexa the piece of paper that was in her hand.

Lexa looked at the piece of paper that had been folded in half. There were various sizes of hearts on it in shades of pinks and reds. On the front it said “Happy Valentine’s Day” in big red letters. Inside was more hearts and Becky had wrote. “I love you mommy” inside.

“I think this is very nice Becky. Good job.”

“Do you think my mom will like it?” Becky asked.

“I believe she would.”

Lexa was watching the kids today. Vesta’s normal day care provider called and had the flu. She had called Clarke and Lexa to ask if they could watch the kids while she was at work. Clarke had to work but Lexa had agreed to watch the kids.

Lexa taught the kids how to make meatballs and they had fun rolling the meat into little and not so little balls. Lexa then baked the meatballs and made spaghetti and heated up some pasta sauce for their lunch. While the boys played their video games Becky was being creative and making a homemade card for her mother.

“Do you want to make one for Clarke?” Becky carefully took her card back.

“I bought her one at the store.” As soon as the cards went on sale Lexa had been to the store to try and find the perfect card.

“You should make her one too. That way you will let her know that you really really love her.”

“I’m not a very good at drawing. Do you think you could draw me some hearts? I can color them and then write my own message to Clarke.”

“Yes, come back over to the table with me. I will show you how to draw hearts.”

“Okay.” Lexa moved to the edge of the couch and put Becky on the floor. Lexa smiled at Becky. “Teach me how to draw them.”

 

Clarke waited with Bellamy and Octavia in the ambulance two blocks from a medical call that they were sent to. They were waiting for the all clear from the police before going to the scene. A man was holding his ex-wife and son hostage. The man was communicating to the police on the phone and they knew that either the wife or the son was injured, but not the extent of the injuries. They also knew that he was armed with a knife and a shot gun. The police were trying to get him to surrender but so far had been unsuccessful.

“We have been to this house several times before a few years ago.” Bellamy shifted in his seat so he could look back at Clarke. “Every so often he would come home, beat the crap out of her, threaten the kid and he would get arrested. We would take her to the hospital and she would be treated. Last time we were there he held her head underneath a sink full of water. She remembered me from the first time I was there and admitted she believed him when he said he changed and wouldn’t do it again. Obviously getting divorced didn’t help her.”

“We had a woman come to the fire department to do a training on domestic violence. She said the most dangerous time for a woman is when she leaves. It will escalate things when the man feels like he is losing control.” Octavia added.

“At least everyone is alive so far. This could get really ugly.” The waiting was getting to Clarke. She hoped the situation would be resolved successfully soon so they could help whomever was injured.

Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and Clarke’s day off. She was looking forward to spending the day with Lexa and they were going to lounge around the house in the morning and have a nice dinner at the Forest Inn. Before going to the restaurant they were going to meet with their relator and look at some houses. Clarke’s had finally been sold to one of the towns newest police officers. Now they had a nice amount of money to either buy a house outright or put a nice down payment on when they found the right house for them.

Clarke’s eyes widened and she made eye contact with Octavia when they heard the several different gun shots from where they were staged at. They waited till they would get the all clear but the radio traffic was light and they couldn’t tell what was going on.

The radio finally crackled to life requesting that the ambulance proceed to the scene. One was confirmed dead and one was injured.

“Here we go.” Bellamy drove up the street and a police officer waved him into the driveway. After parking they got out and grabbed their medical bags as they followed a police officer into the garage. Sitting on the steps was the mother, holding a towel over the forearm of a young adolescent around fourteen years of age.

Bellamy squatted down next to the boy. “Hey Tommy do you remember me?”

Eyes filled with tears and pain looked at Bellamy and then the boy nodded.

“Let me take a look at that.” Bellamy’s gloved hand reached for the towel. Removing the towel they saw a gash on the boy’s arm that looked deep. Bellamy noticed several healed scars on the boy’s arm.

Octavia squatted down next to Tommy. “I’m going to take your blood pressure okay?”

“Okay.” Tommy winced as Bellamy looked at the injury on the boys arm. Clarke was writing the report and documenting the vitals that Octavia told her.

“So how did this happen.” Bellamy asked Tommy’s mother. Her name was Catherine.

“Steve was threatening me with the knife and Tommy got in the middle of us. Steve cut his arm for interfering and not doing what he was told.”

“I think you’re going to need some stitches here.” Bellamy applied a bandage to the boys arm.

“I’ll take him to the hospital.” Catherine patted her son on the back.

“The police killed dad didn’t they?” Tommy asked.

The police had used a flash grenade and made entrance into the house when Tommy’s father had moved far enough away from Catherine and Tommy. They ordered him to put his gun down but he shot at one of the officers and the officers returned fire.

“Yeah sweetie they did.” Catherine nodded and rubbed her son’s back.

“I’m not sure how to feel about that…he was my dad…but he scared me…would it be back to be glad that he is dead?”

Clarke couldn’t imagine what this family must have gone through and what Tommy must have witnessed. As they carried their gear back to the ambulance she hoped that Tommy and Catherine would get some counseling. It was a shame that it had ended the way it did but now they were safe from the man that abused them.

 

“Thank you so much for watching them today.” Vesta hugged Lexa as they were getting ready to leave.

“It was my pleasure.” Lexa had enjoyed the time she spent with the kids. Becky had continued drawing and helped Lexa make a homemade card for Clarke. The boys played their games, and quietly when Lexa asked them too. Lexa and Clarke spent the last hour sitting on the couch watching the games till Becky put her head down on Lexa’s lap and went to sleep.

“Tell Clarke I will call her later in the week. I hope you two have a nice time tomorrow night.”

“Thanks and I will give her that message.” Lexa laughed when the horn on Vesta’s truck beeped. “I guess they are ready to go.”

“Yes, I’ll talk to you later. Have a good rest of your day.”

“Thanks you too.” Lexa watched at the door as Vesta went out to her truck and then drove away. “How about we go for a little walk Max?” The temperatures were pretty mild for February and the snow had thawed somewhat. Lexa and Max stuck to walking on the road. It was clear and dry and they had just enough daylight for a twenty minute walk.

Their wedding was a little over a month away. Everything that needed to be taken care of was done. There was only one more thing to do before the wedding and that was a bachelorette party. Betty and Alice had been communicating with Sheryl and Vesta over the arrangements but they wouldn’t share the plans. They were told the date and time and that was it. The rest was a mystery. Lexa was a little worried with Betty and Alice being part of the planning. _Who knows what those too will come up with?_

Lexa and Max headed back towards the ranger station. Lexa was looking forward to tomorrow afternoon and going and looking at houses. The ranger station had been her home and while her part of the building had been bigger than Clarke’s house there still wasn’t a whole lot of room. If they wanted kids someday they would have to have a bigger place. The only stipulation they had was for Clarke, who had to be within thirty minutes from her work. Lexa had a little more leeway than that. Ideally they would like to find something in between the park and town.

Once back inside she sent Clarke a text and then sat down to watch TV for the evening. On the dining room table sat a large bouquet of flowers, a scented candle and Clarke’s favorite chocolates. Lexa hoped that Clarke liked what she got her for Valentine’s Day.

 

“So how did you find her?” The veterinarian examined the tiny grey tiger striped kitten.

“I found it in one of the rooms of an abandoned house that we were going to use for training. We did a walk through and made sure there were no squatters and I found her in one of the rooms.” The kitten had been meowing. Possibly looking for its mother. Clarke had picked up the little ball of fur. The kitten’s eyes were open but it was so tiny. While the others trained at the abandoned house she brought the kitten for Kathy to look at.

“Any other kittens there? The mother?”

“I didn’t see any and I even looked out in the yard. We checked everywhere and didn’t see anything.” No one had wanted to burn the house down if there was a mother cat and kittens inside.

“The good news is that she appears to be pretty healthy even though I don’t think she has ate in a while.” Kathy opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a can of kitten milk replacement formula. Out of a drawer she got a syringe that didn’t have a needle on it.

“The bad news?” Clarke asked.

“She is a little too young to be weaned from her mother so for at least two more weeks she is going to need to be fed with formula.” Kathy finished making the formula. “Do you plan on keeping her?”

“I want to.” Clarke had thought about it as she drove the kitten over to the vet. She did like cats and it would be nice to have a cat and a dog. She hadn’t talked to Lexa about it yet. If Lexa didn’t like the idea of having another pet she could talk to Marcus about letting the cat stay at the fire station. The only problem was she didn’t know if she trusted the other shifts to take care of it while she was away. She could ask her parents and grandparents too. “I haven’t talked to Lexa yet, if she doesn’t want to keep it I can make other arrangements.” _Then we will need to see how Max reacts_.

Kathy put the milk replacer in a shallow dish and placed the kitten in front of it. She began lapping at it right away. “At least this little one doesn’t need to be fed with a syringe. If you’re going to keep her you would need to feed her one fourth of a cup of milk replacer four times a day. She needs a warm place to sleep and she is at the age that she can start using a litter box. A low sided one so she can get in and out of.”

“Okay.” Clarke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw that she had a text from Lexa. “Excuse me a moment.” Clarke walked over to the corner of the room. She dialed Lexa’s phone as she watched Kathy put some things in a bag. The kitten continued to eat. “Hi honey?” Clarke said as Lexa answered the phone.

“Hi, how are you?” Lexa reached for the remote and turned the volume down on the TV.

“Good. I have a question for you?”

“What is your question?” Lexa gazed into the fire as she listened to Clarke.

“How do you feel about getting a cat or more precisely a kitten?”

“I like cats.” Lexa smiled. “Did you rescue a cat from a tree?”

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes. “Not exactly. We were going to burn down an abandoned house that had been donated for training. We did a walk through and I found this kitten. She is so tiny and so cute. I brought her into Kathy so she could make sure she was okay.”

“Is she okay?” Lexa asked.

“Kathy said she was healthy. We would have to keep her warm and give her milk replacer four times a day.”

“Do you want to keep her?” Lexa was sure she already knew the answer otherwise Clarke wouldn’t be asking about it.

“Yes.” Clarke admitted. “I do.”

“Okay then.” _As if I would say no to a little helpless kitten_. “My only concern is if Max freaks out. I know they said at the Human Society that he was good around other animals and he has been, but they have been dogs.”

“I know, I’m concerned too but the only thing we can do is see if they get along. If not I will find another home for the kitten.”

“Okay honey. So do you need me to come get her?” Lexa moved to the edge of the couch and stood.

“Yes. Kathy is putting together a bag with some of the stuff that we would need. She said that the kitten is old enough to be litter trained. I figure we can put the litter box in the drawing room.”

“I’m on my way. See you soon.” Lexa hung up the phone. “Well Max you’re going to get a sister. Hopefully you play nice.”

 

It was about ten o’clock at night when Clarke got a picture message from Lexa. The picture showed the kitten, as yet to be named, curled up next to Max on his doggie bed. “As you can see they get along and she has found a nice warm spot to lay next to. She even used the litter box!” Lexa’s message said that came with the picture.

“Aww, they are so cute!” Clarke was glad that Max had accepted the kitten. She really wasn’t too surprised. Max was a gentle dog. Now they had something else to love, all in time for Valentine’s Day.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goes to VampyDeer948 and her niece for coming up with the name for the kitten.

 

 

Clarke let herself into the dark house. The only light came from the dying embers of the fire. Clarke reached for the light switch and flipped it on. The kitten was still lying next to Max, who opened his eyes briefly, and Lexa was out sleeping on the couch. Clarke walked over and knelt down by Lexa and rubbed her arm. “Lexa.” Clarke called loud enough to wake her but hopefully not startle her.

Lexa’s eyes opened and once they came into focus she smile. “Hey your home.”

“Yes, I am.” Clarke moved back as Lexa sat up on the couch. “How did you sleep?” Clarke sat down on the couch next to Lexa. She reached out and tucked a strand of Lexa’s hair behind her ears.

“Good, I just wanted to keep it nice and warm for our new fur baby. Between the fire and Max I think she was warm enough.”

“It was so cute when you picked her up earlier and she crawled up and curled up next to your neck.”

Lexa smiled at what the kitten had done. “She stayed that way till we got home. She had a good grip on my shirt when I went to move her. Max kind of tilted his head a little when he heard her meow. I sat on the couch and had the kitten on my lap and he came over to look at it. He didn’t growl or try to eat her and she didn’t hiss and try to tear the shit out of my leg. I figured then that they would get along.”

“I wonder if she is hungry.”

“I know I am.” Lexa stretched. “Do you want to make our breakfast or take out Max and get the kitten’s food ready?”

“I think I will take the kitten. I haven’t had a chance to feed her yet.” Clarke stood and happened to look over to the dining room table to see the flowers, a card and her favorite chocolates sitting there.

Lexa noticed where Clarke was looking. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Lexa stood up next to Clarke.

“Thank you honey.” Clarke hugged and kissed Lexa before going and getting a better look at the flowers. It was a very pretty colorful bouquet and seemed to make their home a little brighter with its colors. “I’ll be right back.” Clarke went into their bedroom and returned with a card and a small box. “Here is yours. Happy Valentine’s day.” Clarke handed the card and box to Lexa then reached for her card.

They opened up their cards together and read the card’s Valentine’s Day message then their own personal words to each other. “You’re so sweet.” They said and then laughed because they said the same thing at the same time.

Clarke picked up the other card and looked at it. “Did you do these drawings?”

“With a little help from Becky who told me that if I really loved you I would have two cards.”

“I love them both and I love you.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa. “Now open your gift.”

Lexa took the wrapping off of the present. “You got me a new MP3 player. Fantastic. Thank you.”

“I knew your old one stopped working and I know you like to listen to your music when you go to the gym.”

“That is true, thanks honey.”

“You’re welcome and thank you for my gifts too.”

Lexa set her gift down on the table. “So how does veggie omelets sound?”

“Great.” Clarke looked over to the kitten which had woken up and was crawling on Max. “Have you thought of a name yet for our newest addition?”

“Katnip with a K.”

“Why with a K” Clarke asked.

“Because I watched the _Hunger Games_ last night and she was curled up on my lap at the time. It was our first movie together and Katniss is the main character in the movie and cats love catnip so why not combine the two. We are still calling her catnip but making it special by changing the spelling.”

“You are so cute.” Clarke hugged Lexa. “The name sounds great to me. Let me go get our Katnip and get her something to eat.” Clarke walked over to Katnip and Max. When she bent over to pick Katnip up Max looked at Clarke with an expression that if he was human she would think he was asking “Where do you think your taking that?” Clarke looked at Max who got to his feet and he barked once. “She is going to be okay Max. I’m going to feed her okay? Then I will take you outside.” Clarke carried the kitten who had climbed up onto her shoulder into the kitchen. While she prepared the milk replacer Max had followed them into the kitchen area. “I think our kitty got adopted by Max.”

Lexa looked over at them while she was chopping some vegetables. “He does seem to be a little protective of her.” She looked at Clarke and smiled. “I’m so happy that they get along.”

“Me too.” Clarke finished fixing the meal replacement and as she bent over to put the bowl on the floor Katnip crawled from her shoulder onto her back. “Lexa honey, a little help here.”

“Oh how I wished I had my phone right now to take a picture.” Lexa had put the knife down and came over to pick Katnip up off of Clarke’s back. She placed her gently down on the floor and Katnip began eating.

“Her little claws feel like needles.” Clarke looked down as the kitten ate.

“We should probably get her some toys and a cat tree.”

“I agree.” Clarke headed for the door. “Come on Max, let’s get you taken care of too.” Clarke had to smile as Max looked at the kitten before he followed Clarke to the door.

Lexa hummed as she finished cutting up the vegetables. She had pan on the stove heating as she went to the refrigerator to take out some eggs and cheese. She continued working on breakfast, being careful of the kitten who was now walking around and exploring the area. By the time the omelet and toast was ready Clarke and Max were back inside.

“It’s going to be a beautiful day even though it’s going to be cold.” Clarke put some food in Max’s bowl and Max began to eat.

“A good day to house hunt.” Lexa carried the plates to the table for them as Clarke got them both some orange juice. “How was work other than rescuing a kitten?”

Clarke began filling in Lexa about her shift and that overnight it was all quiet so she was able to get some sleep. “Raven also told us that Wick had been moved from the ICU to a regular room. He continues to make improvements.” Clarke took a bite of her eggs. She continued when she got done chewing and swallowing. “Raven said that Wick had made a comment that if he knew that getting blown up would get Raven to confess her feelings he would have done it a long time ago.”

“I bet Raven wasn’t pleased with that comment.” Lexa took a drink of her juice.

“No, she said she is going to kick his ass when he is 100% back to normal.”

“Sounds like he is well on his way.”

“Yes he is doing really well.” Clarke pointed towards Max. “Look at that.”

Lexa turned her head and saw that the kitten was trying to catch Max’s tail as it moved back and forth. Max would move around to face Katnip and the kitten would move around to the back of the dog and try to catch his tail again.

“I wonder if Max had been lonely.” Clarke continued to watch them play. “Sometimes he has been left alone for long periods of time.”

“That could be hon.” Lexa turned back and looked at her fiancée. “But he won’t be lonely anymore.”

“Now they got each other.”

 

The first house that the relator showed Clarke and Lexa was in town. It had a two car attached garage, a sunken living room with a fire place and a small deck through sliding glass doors off the living room. The kitchen was a decent size and had an island counter for extra seating and food preparation. There was also space to put a nice sized dining room table and chairs. It had one small bathroom and three small bedrooms on the main floor. Downstairs was a furnished basement with two bedrooms and a second kitchen. There was a small patio and fenced in back yard.

“What do you think of the house?” The relator asked while they stood in the living room. “It’s nice isn’t it?”

“I do like that there are five bedrooms in this house. We each could have our own room. You could have a library and I could have my drawing room. Then if we have two kids they would have their own room. The only thing that I really don’t like is the bathroom, which I think is kind of small.” Clarke said.

“I like the number of bedrooms too but I also think the rooms are kind of small as well as the bathroom. Granted they are bigger than the bedrooms at home. I like the second kitchen and if we didn’t want to keep that we could turn it into another bedroom. The furnished basement is really nice. It would be a nice place to do some entertaining.” Lexa ran her fingers through her hair. “I think I would want more space for Max to run free and chase balls though. It’s nice that the back yard is fenced in but I would want more space for him.”

The second house was also in town. The yard was bigger than the first house and would give Max some good space to roam. The whole yard was fenced in. There was an attached two car garage. The kitchen was smaller than the first house but it had a small bathroom just inside the door that led to the kitchen from the garage. The dining room area and living room was large and open. There was extra cabinets and counter space in the dining room. The master bedroom was off the dining room. The bedroom was a decent size and had its own bathroom with a small tub. Double glass doors off of the dining room led to a large porch. The third bathroom in house was between two bedrooms. This bathroom didn’t have a tub, only a shower. The living room was large and had a very nice fire place. Another glass door led to a small front porch. There was a large unfurnished basement.

“I really like this house. It’s nice and big. I like the open floor plan with the living room and the dining room. The only think that I don’t like is the kitchen and the bathrooms are small, though we wouldn’t have to fight over who gets to use the bathroom first.”

Lexa laughed. “That is true. I like the size of the yard and the large deck. There is plenty of space to have everyone over and cook out. I also like the size of the house. The only drawback for me is the street it is on is pretty busy and I would worry about Max getting out and getting hit by a car.” _Or god forbid any kids we have._ “I would definitely have to make sure all the gates are shut.”

The relator added. “A bonus feature to this property is the schools are close if you plan on having children.”

The third house was smaller. It was on the outskirts of town and had a big yard. The kitchen was a decent size as was the living room. It didn’t have space for a formal dining room. A small table could be set up in the kitchen or in the corner of the living room next to the entrance to the kitchen. There was a small bathroom and three small bedrooms. Another bedroom was upstairs. There was a basement but it wasn’t furnished nor was there a fire place. It also had a two car garage but separate from the house.

They stood outside the third house. “The yard is more of what I had imagined but I think I would want a bigger house.”

“I agree, it has the right size of yard but I really don’t like the house.” Clarke was hoping for something bigger as well. If they were going to spend the rest of their lives there she wanted something that had most of the features they wanted.

“The last one I wanted to show you I think is going to be more to your liking but it does cost a bit more than the other properties.” The relator led them to a property that was further away from town and almost in the middle between town and the park.

They drove down a long lane and parked in front of a two car garage that wasn’t attached to the house. To the right of the driveway sat a large metal building and the house was to the left.

“You said you wanted space for your dog to roam, how does 2.5 acres sound?”

They climbed the steps to the small front porch and into the living room. It had an open floor plan just like the second house. The living room area was large and had a fireplace, a kitchen table could sit just off the kitchen which was large and open. An Island counter was in the center of the kitchen. There was plenty of cabinets and counter space. Double glass doors led from the kitchen out to a large deck. The view of the back yard was amazing with wide open spaces and plenty of trees. The bathroom on the main floor was large and had a large walk in shower with a built in bench seat and a large clear glass door. The bathroom also included a large claw foot bathtub and double sinks.

“Now this is a bathroom.” Clarke really liked the idea of soaking in the large tub.

Two large bedrooms completed the main floor. Stairs led to two more bedrooms upstairs as well as another decent sized bathroom. The basement was furnished and had one large open room and another room that could be a bedroom.

“So what do you think?” The relator thought this had everything that they wanted.

“How much more is it?” Lexa asked. She didn’t flinch when she was told the amount. “Give us a minute.” Clarke and Lexa walked out onto the back deck. “I really like this place.” Lexa said once the door was shut.

“Me too. I love everything about it and the location is perfect. It has everything we want.”

“It is more expensive, I might be able to get the price dropped a little. We were already approved for a loan if needed.”

“If we can get this house this is where I want to live.”

“Me too, it reminds me a lot of the open area of the park and there are all kinds of trees and space for Max to run around. It will be a pain to mow but I love the idea of having a big yard.”

“So we agree then, this is what we want.” Clarke asked, eyes looking at Lexa hopefully.

“Yes, so let’s go see what we need to do to get started.” Lexa opened the door and they walked back in to talk to the relator.

 

“Thank you for dinner honey. This day has been amazing.” Lexa reached over and held Clarke’s hand as they came back from the restaurant. The food had been as excellent as they heard and Lexa thought the company was better. They had played footsie underneath the table and when dinner was over they were anxious to get home.

“You’re welcome sweetie. I’m glad we got to try it.” Clarke was driving them home. She was pleasantly full. _Maybe I shouldn’t have had that piece of chocolate cake but it was so good._ Not as good as she was going to feel when she and Lexa got home. They had plans in the bedroom after they took care of their fur babies.

They had hoped to hear back about the offer on the house that they made. Lexa was going to call the bank the next day to make sure everything would be in order for them to get the loan. During dinner they had talked about things that they would like to get if they got the house and where they would put the garden that they both wanted.

Once home Lexa got the milk replacer made for Katnip and Clarke took Max outside. They found them sleeping together again. Clarke had taken a quick picture of them cuddling together before Lexa picked up the kitten to feed.

Lexa was waiting for Clarke when she came back in. She gently pinned her against the door and kissed her with every ounce of tenderness she felt. Clarke pulled Lexa too her and put her hands up the back of Lexa’s shirt making her jump. “Oh your hands are cold.”

“Better warm them up then.” Clarke smirked.

“I know just how to do that.” Taking Clarke by the hand Lexa made sure the door was locked and turned off the light. Lexa led Clarke to their bedroom.


	97. Chapter 97

 

 

“The ages of the kids that we are going to be working with will be from four to six. This gives them a little foundation to learn how to play ball and hopefully have fun doing it.” Greg Anderson was the T-ball little league coordinator.

Lexa sat with eight other men and women who were interesting in being involved in the little league. Most helped last year. Lexa and a woman named Megan Lloyd were new.

“Flyers will be posted all over town as well as information about the league in the paper. An announcement will also run on the city’s cable station. The deadline for turning in permission slips will be April 22nd.” Greg handed out some sheets of paper. “Here are some permission slips you can give to anyone you know who is interested in playing. Once we get to the deadline we will make a list of the kids and divide them into teams.”

Lexa kept one slip and passed the rest on. She knew only one kid that was eligible for T-ball. She would be dropping off the permission slip to Vesta for Becky when she was done with the meeting.

“Do you have kids playing T-ball this year?” Megan asked as they were gather up their stuff to leave.

“No kids yet.” Lexa replied as she put on her coat. “I will have a relative playing, she is five.” _Once I’m married to Clarke Becky will be what…my third cousin?_

“Two of mine will be playing. One is four and the other is five.”

“Did your five year old play last year?” Lexa and Megan headed towards the exit.

“Yes, and she had a blast. Her name is Kayla and my four year old is Lindsey. Lindsey is looking forward to learning.”

“Good.” Lexa and Megan reached the parking lot. “See you at the next meeting.” Megan waved to Lexa and Lexa waved back before she got into her vehicle and headed home.

She was looking forward to being a coach this year and getting out and being more involved in the community. She had a packet of information on the little league that she needed to read before the next meeting.

Tomorrow was Clarke’s birthday and they were going over to her parents to celebrate. It would just be Clarke, Lexa, Jake and Abby. Vesta and the kids went back to Tennessee to get Angela and the baby who were finally coming to live with Vesta. Betty and Alice were away on a riverboat cruise. They had left their gift for Clarke at Jake and Abby’s.

Lexa had bought a card for Clarke and a gift certificate for a day at a spa where she could get a massage, facial, and a manicure and pedicure. With one of her coworkers recently dying and their upcoming wedding in two weeks Lexa wanted to do something for Clarke that would help her relax. All the details of their wedding had gone smoothly so far but with it being so close both of them were worried and a little nervous about things going according to plan. Not everything goes according to plan and they hoped that if something didn’t turn out right that it wouldn’t be anything major.

Lexa let herself into their house, hopefully soon she would be unlocking the door to their new place. They did get the house out in the country that they wanted and they were going to get the keys next week. They agreed with the wedding coming up that they would wait till after the wedding to move in.

“Hey Max do you need to go outside?” Lexa saw that Max was lying on the couch seats and Katnip was lying on the back of couch. Neither animal went very far without the other. Max got down from the couch and came over to Lexa. “Feel like going for a little run?” Max barked once and Lexa took that as a yes. “Okay, give me a minute to change.”

Lexa went into the bedroom and changed into her running clothes. It was March 4th and while the trails were still a little too wet and muddy to run on after the snow melted they could run along the side of the road. The sun was out and while still cool out it was a beautiful day.

 

Clarke made her way to the showers. She was hot and sweaty and all she wanted was to take a nice cool shower and get something to eat. She felt her stomach growl. Soon, I will get something in you soon. She stripped off her sweat soaked uniform. Her hair was plastered to her head except for the parts that stuck out at all angles due to her helmet.

There had been a fire at the nursing home that afternoon. It had been accidentally started by one of the residents who had made a poor decision, possibly due to a moment of dementia. Instead of asking for help and going outside on the patio where residents can smoke the elderly man decided that he would have a cigarette in his room. He left his nasal cannula for the oxygen in his nose and he must have turned it up the amount of liters of oxygen he was to receive at one point. His oxygen concentrator had been higher than the 2 liters he was ordered for. Normally he would have staff help him light a cigarette out on the patio but not this time. With the oxygen turned up and him not talking to staff they had thought he had been confused. He hadn’t turned off his oxygen concentrator and when the oxygen and the flame from the match met something like a small fireball happened. A nurse that was walking by the door heard a whoosh sound and saw the fire and the elderly man fall to the floor. She yelled for someone to call 911. She grabbed a blanket off his roommate’s bed, his clothes were on fire and she used it to put out the flames. An aide came to help and pulled the plug from the electrical outlet then they pulled him out by grabbing his feet and dragging him. By this time the bed and curtains were completely on fire.

By the time Clarke and the other fire fighters got there the nurses and CNA’s were working on getting the hall evacuated. The residents that were closer to the lobby went out the front door. The ones on the other side of the fire had to go out through the activity room door. Several of the residents had panicked and one resident had a heart attack. Half of the fire fighters worked on putting out the fire and the rest aided in the evacuation and providing medical care. Several residents had to be sent to the hospital and mutual aid ambulances were called to help transport. The fire had been put out but had spread to the two rooms on either side of it. There was significant smoke damage and several residents with respiratory illnesses went to the hospital and the others would have to be relocated to other nursing homes. The whole hall was uninhabitable for now. The man who started the fire and the woman that had the heart attack both died on the way to the hospital.

“That completely sucked.” Raven was finishing up changing her uniform. Her hair was still wet and pulled back into a pony tail.

“Yes it did.” Clarke agreed. “I heard one of the nurses talking and she said normally the residents are not allowed to keep cigarettes or anything flammable in their room. It’s usually kept at the nurse’s station. They are going to investigate and see if a family member brought it in for him.”

“I will be surprised if someone doesn’t get sued.” Raven sat down on a bench and began putting her boots on.

“I’m glad it wasn’t worse that it was. You know it’s funny, this older guy, his home is on fire, he may not be able to return and there is smoke everywhere and he still manages to pat me on the butt when I walk by.”

Raven laughed. “Get this, I was helping push a bed down the hall and the old guy rolled over and tried to grab my boob. I asked him what he was doing and he said he wanted to make sure I was a girl because he has never seen a female fire fighter before.”

Clarke shook her head and finished getting dressed. “How is Wick doing at home?”

“Oh man, he is a big baby.” Raven looked up at Clarke from the bench. “He really isn’t that bad it’s just hard for him to be able to relax and take it easy. His mom has been there every day and he is getting a little annoyed by all the attention.”

“He needs a little help right now but will be back on his feet in no time.” Clarke understood how hard it was to not be working and having to take it easy. “I bet he likes the attention from you though.”

Raven smiled. “Yes he is loving that.”

“I’m glad he is doing better.” Clarke closed her locker and was putting her boots back on.

“Me too.” Raven sighed. “I don’t know what is going to happen or where we are going to be when he gets better but I love him and we will go from there.”

“That is all you can do.” Clarke stood back up. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

“Me too, let’s go to the kitchen and get something good to eat before we get called out again.”

 

“So two more weeks and you two will be married women. How do you feel about that?” Abby passed the salad bowl to Clarke.

“I can’t wait.” Clarke’s eyes went to Lexa’s and she smile. “I looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you.”

Lexa reached under the table and rubbed Clarke’s thigh. “Me too and I can’t wait to see what our life together has in store for us.”

“I don’t want to be pushy but I hope that includes kids. I would like to be a grandmother and get the kids, spoil them rotten, give them all sorts of candy and then give them back to you.”

“Yes, mom we have talked about kids. We haven’t decided when but that is something that we both want.” Clarke took a bite of her salad.

“We just had this conversation with the grandmas. They want to spoil the kids rotten and give them a bunch of candy too.” Lexa smiled. “Maybe we should invest in extra dental insurance?”

Jake about choked on his water when he laughed. “Instead of setting limits on the kids maybe you should set limits on your mother and grandmothers. Keep everything in balance.”

“Oh it’s not like you won’t want to spoil the kids either.” Abby poked Jake in the side. “Grandpa.”

“I’m glad that everyone is offering to babysit. Hopefully that is true when we actually do have a baby.” Clarke said.

“When will you two be able to move into your new house?” Jake asked.

“About two weeks after the wedding.” Lexa finished her salad. “We will call everyone up again and see if we can get some help moving.”

“You should have a house warming party.” Abby suggested as she stood and got the casserole pan out of the oven. Clarke wanted chicken parmesan for her birthday dinner and Abby had baked a small cake for dessert.

“It would be more of a thank you for moving us twice in one year party.” Clarke got up and got the ice tea pitcher out of the refrigerator and refilled everyone’s glass.

“I was actually in that house years and years ago.” When Clarke had told her which house they decided on Abby had gone online to look at the pictures on the relator’s website. “Mom would sometimes go out there and get some sweet corn and the woman that lived there had to visit with you for a little bit. You didn’t get your sweet corn and then go, she wanted to catch up on things. Mom would drink some coffee and she gave me some juice. There used to be an enclosed porch and a wall between the living room and kitchen. Sometime someone had to have taken the interior porch wall and the wall between the kitchen and living room out.”

Clarke tried to imagine what the house had originally looked like. There had been some obvious recent work done. The appliances did look fairly new and of course the walk in shower would be as well. There were new windows throughout the main floor and upstairs. “I’m glad that they did take out the walls. I really like it being open the way it is.” Clarke took a bite of her chicken parmesan. “Thank you so much for making this. It is so good.”

“You’re welcome honey.”

 

After dinner Abby put candles in the cake and they sang Happy Birthday to Clarke before she blew out the candles.

“Here is what your grandmothers sent over for your birthday.” Abby handed Clarke and envelope.

Clarke opened the envelop and read the card and her face got a little red. She showed Lexa the card. Her grandmothers had given her a gift certificate for a weekend stay at a nearby casino resort. It was Betty’s handwriting that said “Here’s hoping you get lucky…and not just in the casino.” Clarke showed her parents the card.

“That would be my mother.” Abby handed Clarke the card back and then gave her another one. “This is from your father and I.”

Clarke opened up the card and read it. Inside the card was a gift card to the movie theater. “Thank you, I really appreciate this.” She stood and hugged both of her parents.

Lexa thought about earlier in the day when she had given Clarke her birthday gift to the spa. They were lying on the couch together, kissing, and things were getting pretty heated till Katnip jumped up on the couch and decided to crawl up Lexa’s leg till she reached the small of her back. The kitten started kneading Lexa’s back before she curled up in a ball and tried to fall asleep. After they got done laughing Clarke was able to reach down and pick up the kitten. She then place the kitten on the couch then Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her back to the bedroom where they finished what they started. It was Clarke’s birthday but Lexa got a present that morning too.

 

After they were done eating cake Clarke called her grandmothers and thanked them for her birthday present.

“That resort has some themed rooms in it.” Betty said.

“Themed rooms? Like what?”

“There is one where it’s like you’re in outer space, the bed is inside what looks like a space ship. Another is like you are at the North Pole and the bed is in an igloo. There are various different forest themes and different beds which I think Lexa would like since she is so outdoorsy. All of the rooms have a Jacuzzi that I think you two would like. Of course you could get a standard room. They are nice too dear. Plenty of room in the showers for two, in fact you could have a whole orgy in one of the showers they are pretty big.”

“Not interested in an orgy but thanks grandma.” Clarke saw Lexa look at her with a startled expression. “I will tell you later.” She whispered to Lexa. She noticed her parents exchanging a look.

Betty was laughing really hard on the other end of the phone. “I’m not suggesting you have an orgy honey, I’m just saying that the shower is large. When you go check out their buffet, it is pretty good.”

“Thanks grandma, we will. How is your trip going?” They talked a few more minutes and then Clarke hung up.

“Orgy?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. “Grandma was just saying that the showers were large, that you could have an orgy inside of one. She was just suggesting that they were roomy.”

“Oh…okay.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“How about we play some cards?” Abby suggested as a way to change the subject.

“Yes, let’s do that.” Clarke though that was an excellent idea.

 

Lexa drove them home a few hours later. They had played several card games and had some coffee and more cake. Lexa felt very full. Dinner was excellent and the cake was very good. _It must have been because you ate two pieces._ She held Clark’s hand as she drove. They were coming upon the lane that they would soon be turning on that lead to their new home. Lexa looked over. The security light lit up part of the yard and the house. _Soon we will be living there. I can’t wait._ Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand as her eyes went back to the road. “Good birthday?”

“Excellent birthday.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand back and then yawned. “I’m ready for bed.”

“I am too.” Lexa tried not to yawn herself. “I’m really glad you had a good birthday.”

“It was more special because this is my first one with you.”

“First of many.” Lexa added.

“Yes, first of many birthdays and celebrations we will share together.”

“I can’t wait. I love you.”

“I love you too Lexa.”


	98. Chapter 98

 

“Are you ready for your bachelorette party?” Octavia asked Clarke. “I’ve never been to a Mary’s before and I’m looking forward to checking it out.”

Mary’s was located thirty minutes from town. The restaurant and bar sat next to a dock along the river. It was owned by a lesbian couple who ran it for ten years and on Friday and Saturday nights they would host drag king and queen shows at seven, nine and eleven pm.

“It’s a nice place and has really good food.” Clarke said remembering the time she went there for a date. “I’ve only been there once and it was a lot of fun. I would bring plenty of dollar bills for the performers. My grandmother knows the owners and the seats in the front row next to the stage have been reserved for us.”

“That will be nice to be right in the front so we can see everything.”

“They are pretty good about going out into the crowd, or at least they did the last time I went. Don’t be surprised if one of them sits on your lap. There is a lot of audience participation. There is also some games, darts and pool tables. They have a nice dance floor and there is a sand volleyball court outside.”

“Lincoln is going to drop me off and come get me at the end of the night. I plan on doing some hard partying.”

“Lincoln could stay if he wanted. It’s not just a girl’s only party”

“He is going to go to a basketball game with some friends but I will see if he wants to come a little earlier and have a drink with us.”

Clarke smiled. “Or come pick you up off of the girl’s restroom floor.”

Octavia laughed and gently pushed Clarke’s shoulder. “Well hopefully not but if we do shots I’m not sure I won’t be doing that.”

“I’m sure someone will come in and hold your hair for you.”

“Yeah that would be nice, I don’t want to get puke in my hair.”

“If you hold back mine I will hold back yours.” Clarke hoped it wouldn’t come to that but her grandma had warned her to be ready for some drinking, that she and Alice were buying and they were going to really celebrate.

 

The ranger station was still dark when Clarke got home. She let herself in and then hooked Max up to the leash and quietly took him outside. When he was done they came back inside and she got him a treat. He wolfed it down and then went to lay back in his doggie bed. Clarke made her way to the bedroom. She turned on the bathroom light so she could see better. Looking over at Lexa she saw Katnip lying on Lexa’s chest between her breasts. The covers were down around Lexa’s hips and her night shirt rode up on her stomach. _She has such a cute belly button_. Clarke had slept during the night at work. It had been quiet but tonight was their party and she figured she would need to get as much sleep as she could if she wanted to stay up late. Clarke quickly got changed and slipped into bed next to Lexa.

Lexa stirred when she felt Clarke get into bed and she opened one eye. “Hey babe.” Lexa mumbled and reached out to touch Clarke. She caught Clarke’s hand with her own. “How was work?”

“Wonderfully quiet.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand to her mouth and kissed it before bringing both of their hands down on Lexa’s stomach. Clarke moved closer to Lexa. “I see there is some competition for my favorite spot.” Clarke reached up and scratched the top of Katnip’s head.

Lexa looked down and the now awake kitten as she purred at the attention she was getting from Clarke. “It’s still you spot honey.” Lexa reached up to pet the kitten. “I didn’t even know she was there.”

“She is so tiny and doesn’t weight much so you probably didn’t feel a thing when she climbed up on you.”

“Yeah.” Lexa yawned. “I think I can sleep for a little while longer.”

“Good because I wanted to cuddle with you for a bit and take a little nap. Tonight will be a late night.”

“I’m glad your home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulders as she absently stroked the Katnip who was still on Lexa’s chest. Eventually her hand moved less and less and all three were back to sleep.

 

At 4 pm Betty, Alice, Vesta, and Jake stopped and picked Clarke and Lexa up. Jake was the designated driver for the night. Sheryl was going to meet them at the bar with Beth later. Lincoln was going to bring Raven and Octavia.

“Your grandmothers are paying for your drinks tonight. I will be getting your dinner.” Abby raised an eyebrow as she looked at both Clarke and Lexa. “No arguments. This is your night out. Eat and drink what you want and have fun.”

“Okay mom, thanks.” Clarke knew better than to argue.

“We appreciate it.” _Not like it will take much to get me drunk anyway_. Not that Lexa planned on losing control but she and Clarke talked and if Clarke wanted to get drunk she could. Lexa would have a couple of drinks but didn’t plan on getting drunk.

“Just do me a favor.” Jake looked in the mirror to the very back of the SUV. He was looking at Alice and Betty. “Don’t start a bar fight and get arrested. I don’t know if I would have enough bail money to get you all out.”

“Oh we won’t start any fights” Betty smiled a crooked smile. “We might finish them though.”

_Oh lord_. “I’ll keep my cell phone close.” Jake muttered.

“Don’t worry honey, I doubt we will get too wild and crazy.” Abby patted her husband’s thigh.

Lexa took a deep breath. _What kind of place are we going to it we are going to get into a fight?_

Clarke glanced at Lexa and took her hand. “It will be okay. I’m sure we will be staying out of trouble.”

“Good, because I don’t want to be in jail on our wedding day.”

Alice reached over the seat and squeezed Lexa’s shoulder lightly. “We are kidding sweetie. We will not be starting nor ending any fights. We are going to have fun and nothing is going to interfere with your beautiful wedding next week.”

“Thank you.” Lexa hoped that was in fact true. She knew Betty was willing to kick some butt while sober, she didn’t know how she would be if she were drunk.

Jake turned off the main road onto a gravel road and then crossed some rail road tracks. The road then went downhill and to the left.

Clarke could see the river and the boat docks as they got closer. No boats were docked there yet but Clarke knew when it got warmer several houseboats would be using the dock. The sun reflected brightly off the water’s surface and the trees were still bare of leaves but that would soon change with the coming spring.

Jake parked in front of a large two story building and everyone started climbing out of the SUV. Abby kissed Jake goodbye and they watched him back out and leave.

“Let’s go in and see if Raven and Octavia are here.” Raven had assured Clarke if they got there first they would get a table and Clarke was to get one if they got there first.

As they walked into the building they were met by one of the owners who gave them all a big smile. “Alice and Betty, it’s good to see you again.” She hugged them both and then turned to the rest of the group. “I’m Gerry, one of the crazy ladies that owns this place. Which of you are the happy brides?” Her smile widened when Clarke and Lexa raised their hands. “Excellent, thank you for coming and celebrating with us tonight. Let me show you to your table.” Gerry picked up a pile of menus and led them to a large table that had a reserved sign on it. “This table is yours all night as well as seats by the stage.”

“Thank you so much Gerry. We really appreciate it.” Alice said as she and everyone else took seats at the table.

“It’s my pleasure.” Gerry handed out the menus and placed two menus in front of two of the four empty seats. “Crystal will be your server and will be here momentarily. I hope you enjoy dinner and let me know if you need anything.” She smiled at them and turned to Betty and Alice. “Marla’s working the bar tonight. Please stop and say hello. She would love to see you two.”

“We will.” Betty assured Gerry.

Clarke watched Gerry walk away. She leaned over to Betty. “Wow, you know who she reminds me of?”

“Kathy Bates?” Betty saw Clarke nod. “She gets that all the time. Wait till you see her wife Marla. She reminds me of Rosie O’Donnell but with blue eyes.”

Clarke looked over to the entrance as Raven and Octavia walked in. She stood and waved. They saw her and started coming over.

“Hey guys have you been waiting long?” Raven and Octavia took seats at the table.

“No, we just got here. Haven’t even ordered drinks yet.” Clarke said.

“Oh good.” Octavia picked up the menu. “Lincoln will be here after the ball game.”

“Great.” Clarke had her own menu in hand. “My cousin Sheryl and her girlfriend will be here later and Gus and Harvey said they would stop by.”

Lexa leaned over close to Clarke. “Will you share some spinach and artichoke dip with me?”

“Of course honey.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek. “What else sounds good to you?” Clarke looked down and her own menu.

“I think the chicken marsala sounds good. Of course a burger and fries do as well.” Lexa didn’t often eat French fries but sometimes they did sound good.

“I’m going to get a Gyro and fries. Oh they got stuffed mushrooms and fried pickles that sounds good too.” Clarke was undecided now.

“We could order a bunch of appetizers for now.” Abby suggested. “Then later if you want something more substantial we can get something else.”

Clarke looked to Lexa. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes.” Lexa leaned over and looked on Clarke’s menu. Abby looked from the other side.

“What does everyone think about ordering a bunch of appetizers for now? Clarke, Lexa and I are going to do that. Anyone else want in on it?” Abby asked the others at the table.

Everyone thought that was a good idea, especially since a few of them knew they were going to be drinking heavily. It would be good to have some food in their stomachs but not to be really full. The ladies chimed in on what they wanted and when their waitress came to get their drink order they ordered three orders of stuffed mushrooms, two orders of fried pickles, two spinach and artichoke dips, an order of chicken strips, creamed corn bites, and mozzarella sticks. After a few minutes Crystal came back with their drink order. Three pitchers of beer. Everyone got poured a glass.

Abby picked up her beer. “I would like to make a toast to my daughter Clarke and to Lexa who I already see as my daughter. May your wedding be as beautiful as you both are and that you’re marriage be filled with love and happiness always.”

“We completely agree.” Betty raised her glass and smirked. “As well as lots of good sex and often.”

Everyone laughed and Octavia almost dropped her glass but was able to get it under control before it hit the table and spilt all over.

“I would like to make a toast as well.” Vesta held her glass up. “To my cousin and the woman that she loves. I am so happy for you both. Clarke, it warms my heart to see you so happy and to have found the love of your life. Lexa, I’m glad that you found Clarke as well and that you are going to be part of the family. I know Becky is excited too. The boys are as well but they don’t like to admit it. Welcome to the family.”

Lexa smiled at Vesta. “Thank you.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand. “We would like to thank everyone for being here with us.” Clarke looked at Lexa with a fond expression. “To be here and celebrate the love and the commitment that we are making to each other. We love each and every one of you.”

“We love you too.” Raven said then everyone took a drink of their beer.

“We also love that you all are willing to help us move into our house in a few weeks. I don’t know what we will do with all that room.” Clarke said.

Alice spoke up. “Fill the rooms with kids.”

“There you go, problem solved.” Betty liked that idea, along with Alice and Abby. They knew that Clarke and Lexa were going to have kids someday, they just liked to remind them there were waiting grandmothers willing to spoil the kids rotten.

“We do plan on having kids…eventually.” Clarke eyes met her grandmothers. “As you know we have looked into some options and when the time is right for us.” Clarke gaze turned to Lexa and she smiled. “We will do it.”

Lexa smiled back. “Yes, when we are ready we will. It is one of the reasons we got a bigger place.”

“You two should wait a little bit, enjoy your childless married life for a little while. I love my kids but being pregnant at 21 wasn’t a whole lot of fun.” Vesta took a drink of her beer. “I had my responsibilities and no partner to help. It was tough. I wanted to be able to go out with friends, go to movies and yes go to parties but I had a baby that I needed to make sure was cared for.” She sighed. “I’m not wanting to sound like a Debbie Downer. There is going to be some amazing things having kids will bring to your life but you have to make time for you too.”

“We will Vesta. It’s not like we are going to try and get pregnant or adopt right away. I will want Lexa all to myself for a while…and our fur babies.”

“We have your kids to spoil in the meantime.” Lexa smiled at Vesta.

“Oh I know. Becky can’t wait to come out to your new place and stay over and play catch.” Vesta kept telling her little girl to have some patience. That Clarke and Lexa would move into their new place soon.

“I can’t wait for her to come out and see it and I can’t wait to start teaching her.” Lexa moved her arms off the table as two waitresses came and put their order on the table.

“Would you ladies like your pitchers refilled?” Crystal asked.

“Yes, please.” Betty said as she passed plates around to everyone at the table.

The waitresses left and the appetizers were passed around. A few minutes later Crystal was back with more pitchers of beer.

“Crystal can I please get a glass of water?” Lexa asked.

“Sure hon. Be right back.”

“You’re stopping already?” Octavia asked.

“More like pacing myself. I’m not use to drinking and I don’t want to get sick.”

Octavia laughed. “Yeah it wouldn’t be too much fun if all of us happen to be in the bathroom getting sick at the same time.”

“Definitely not.” Clarke agreed.

“Who do you think can drink the most out of us here?” Raven asked.

Clarke, Lexa and Abby turned to look at Betty and Alice. “Either mom or Alice.” Abby guessed. She herself use to be able to put the drinks away when she was younger but not anymore.

“Yeah I would say one of them too.” Clarke knew her Grandma Betty could put them away.

“Someone want to have a drinking contest.” Betty laughed when there were no takers. “Wise decision girls.”

Lexa happened to glance at the door and see Sheryl and Beth walk in. “Oh Sheryl and Beth are here…” Lexa watched as Sheryl looked behind her and motioned for someone to come forward. Sheryl’s sister Angela walked in.

“What is Angela doing here?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not sure Clarke.” Lexa rose from her seat. “But I will find out.”


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Longer update. :)

Lexa stood up and started making her way across the restaurant towards Sheryl, Beth and Angela. Her mind wondered at what the sudden appearance of Angela was about.

“Are we going to have some trouble?” Betty asked. “We can go throw her ass out if there is.”

Clarke was curious about Angela’s appearance as well and decided to follow her fiancée. “I’m not sure yet…hold that thought though.” Her chair made a squealing sound as she pushed it back and stood up. “Be right back.”

 

Lexa stopped in front of the threesome. “Hey Sheryl, Beth.” Lexa looked at Angela with raised eyebrows. “Angela.” _She is here with Sheryl and Beth. I wonder what is going on._

“Hi Lexa.” Sheryl knew she should have texted Lexa and let her know the latest events and that Angela was going to stop by but she didn’t know till the last minute that Angela had wanted to come and talk to Lexa, even though she thought it was a good idea. “Angela wanted to come and talk to you. I hope that is okay?”

Lexa glanced at Clarke who stopped beside her and took her hand. _She always has my back_. Lexa looked at Angela. “Sure. What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

Angela offered an apologetic smile. “I’m not staying but when Sheryl said she was going to come tonight I thought that I should come and talk to you in person.” She looked at Sheryl who nodded towards her to go on. “I’m sorry for the trouble that my mom caused…trouble that I caused. I didn’t know half of the things she was saying and doing and the things that I did know about…” Angela looked to Sheryl. “I failed to do anything about it and I’m truly sorry. For years it was so much easier to go along with what she wanted…she is my mom…our mom and I thought for a very long time that what she said and did was the right thing.”

“What changed your mind?” Lexa asked.

“I got a taste of my own medicine I guess you could say.” Angela looked at Sheryl and then looked to the floor as she tried to find the words that she wanted to say. “I’ve always been the perfect child in my mom’s eyes.” She looked back up at Lexa. “Mom didn’t like some of the things Sheryl did so she came down on her hard and when she did that she pretty much left me alone. That is until Sheryl got disowned. Mom has a lot of anger and hatred in her heart, and when she didn’t have her favorite target there she turned that on me. I learned what mom had been putting Sheryl through. It was easier to ignore…and not do anything about because it wasn’t happening to me. That is selfish I know but I was also afraid of her.”

Lexa nodded and rubbed her thumb against Clarke’s hand. _Angela appears to be sincere_.

It was something that I didn’t realize till I was out on my own away from her. Which Sheryl gone then she kept demanding more and more time together…making a lot of unreasonable demands. She was saying some pretty crazy things and I started calling her on it. She would get so unhinged at being challenged.” Angela shook her head and shrugged. “I never challenged her before on anything…anyway I started to do some thinking and I called Sheryl up. I asked her to forgive me for being a total bitch and we got to talking and things have been better between us.” Angela smiled at Sheryl and Sheryl smiled back. “Mom came down hard on you too about the ring…about you being in contact with Sheryl and the other family members. I’m sorry for my involvement with all that...not stepping in and stopping it. I hope you can forgive me too. I really don’t want our family to be so divisive.” Angela took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m also sorry for interrupting your party. Congratulations by the way.” Angela put her hands in her jacket pockets and waited for Lexa to respond.

“Thank you and thanks for coming and telling me all of this.” Lexa spoke softly. “How your mother acts is not your responsibility. You are responsible for only you, and I think that it is great that you realized that you could change your mind and attitude about things, even though it was as a result of having to walk in someone else’s shoes. You got a taste of your own medicine as you said. The important thing is what you learned from that. I’m also glad that you reached out to your sister. It takes a lot of guts and maturity to do that and to come here tonight and talk to me.” Lexa smiled at Angela. “If you need my forgiveness you have it.” _I just hope you’re sincere about this and it’s not part of an agenda._

“Thanks, I really appreciate it. Again, I’m sorry…for everything.”

“It’s okay.” Lexa reached out and patted Angela on the shoulder. Lexa looked over at their table and saw that everyone was watching them with interest.

“Well that is all I wanted to say…thanks…and have a good night.” Angela went and hugged Sheryl.

“Would you like to stay?” Lexa asked.

“No thank you…but have a good evening. I hope to talk to you later.” Angela reached out to shake Lexa’s hand.

“Drive safe.” Lexa shook Angela’s hand and watched as Angela left. She turned to Sheryl and Beth. “Wow, I didn’t expect that.” Lexa felt Clarke rub her lower back.

“Sorry, I should have warned you she was coming.” Sheryl said. “It was a surprised to me too when she called me a week ago.”

“Oh, no problem.” Lexa turned and they started walking back to the table. “Do you think she is being sincere?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

They reached the table and introductions were made of those who didn’t know each other as they sat down.

“Everything okay?” Abby asked.

“Yes, it’s all good.” Lexa smiled reassuringly at her soon to be mother in law.

“You doing okay?” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“I’m here with you right now.” Lexa whispered back. “Everything is wonderful.”

“Would you like anything to eat?” Abby asked Sheryl and Beth.

“No thanks, we ate earlier.” Beth said.

“How about a drink then. We can get a couple more glasses.” Clarke stood back up.

“You sit back down Clarke I will go get it.” Beth turned to her girlfriend. “What would you like babe?”

“Pepsi or Coke. Whatever they have. What about you?”

“I was thinking about a Moscow Mule?” Beth stood up. “Anybody wanted anything else while I’m up?” When everyone at the table declined Beth headed towards the bar.

“What is in a Moscow Mule?” Vesta asked.

“Its vodka, sugar syrup, lime juice and ginger beer. Usually served in a copper mug.” Alice supplied the ingredients.

“Why a copper mug?” Abby asked.

Alice didn’t know. “I’m not sure but it tastes better that way then when it’s served in a paper cup. I do know that.”

“Anyone want to go play some pool or darts before the first show?” Betty asked. She and Alice stood up, both of them refilled their beer glasses.

“Pool sounds good.” Octavia refilled her beer as well. “How about we play teams? Raven do you want to be on my team?”

“Sure why not.”

“I think I will just watch.” Lexa said.

“I’ll sit out and just watch too.” It had been years since Vesta shot pool.

“That leaves you and me Clarke, how about the mother and daughter team show them how it is done?”

“Sure mom.”

Clarke and Lexa waited for Beth’s return then they followed the other women over to the pool tables. Two of the four pool tables were open. Betty and Alice were at one table versus Clarke and Abby. The other table had Sheryl and Beth going up against Raven and Octavia.

“How about the losers have to buy the winners a drink?” Betty suggested as she selected her cue.

“Fine by me.” Abby turned to Clarke. “Okay by you?”

“Sure we are going to kick their ass.” Clarke walked over to where Lexa was sitting. She moved in between Lexa’s legs. “Give me a kiss for good luck?”

“Absolutely.” Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her and gently pressed her lips to Clarke’s. “Good luck honey.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you.” She favored Lexa with a smile before turning around and went to go play the game.

“So who do you think is going to win?” Vesta asked as she took a seat next to Lexa.

“Between team grandmas and Clarke and Abby I will say Clarke and Abby.” Lexa looked at the other table and thought about who she thought would win. “I will say Raven and Octavia but I’m just guessing because I know that there is a pool table at the fire station.”

“I don’t know….I think Alice and Betty have this but I don’t know about the girls at the other table. Do you want to make a bet on who wins at this one?” Vesta gestured to the table that her relatives were playing at.

“Sure, I win and you buy me a drink and if you win I buy you one?”

“Yes, that works for me.” Vesta reached across the table and they shook on it.

When Alice accidentally sunk the eight ball right away they decided to play and see who could win two out of three games. Alice and Betty had lost the first one and after a flying cue ball came flying towards Lexa and Vesta’s table that was shot by Octavia, Lexa thought it was a good idea to pay attention to both games.

Sheryl and Beth easily beat Raven and Octavia after they won two games right away. Clarke and her mom had won one game and lost one game. They were now playing to see who would be the winner of the last game. Clarke’s team had two balls left on the table and Betty’s was working on trying to sink the eight ball. Betty went to line up her shot and then she missed the pocket which made it Clarke’s turn. She easily sunk the first ball. The second one would be a little harder. She almost didn’t hit it hard enough but the ball fell into the pocket which left the eight ball on the table. Clarke walked around the table to see what the best angle was to hit it. She decided and put her cue stick in position.

“You’re going to miss.” Betty smiled. She didn’t know if Clarke would but she thought she would do a little intimidation. _Tease the girl a bit_. “You’re going to lose.”

“Hush mother.” Abby gave her mother a disapproving look.

Clarke glanced up at her grandmother and then back to the table. She pulled her stick back and pushed it forward into the cue ball as it went flying towards the eight ball and right into the corner pocket. Clarke smiled and walked over to Betty and kissed her cheek. “Kiss my ass.”

Betty wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a hug. “You bend over and I will.” They both laughed as the hug ended. “Okay so we owe you two a drink. Do you want more beer or something else? How about a shot?”

“A shot is fine…surprise me.” Clarke put her stick away.

“That means I have to pay up. What do you want Lexa?” Vesta got off the chair and reached for her wallet.

“A beer would be fine.” _Two drinks tonight. I’m partying now_. Lexa shook her head at her own thoughts.

Vesta went with Betty to go get some more drinks and Clarke came over and stood by Lexa. She wrapped her arms around her shoulder. “That kiss certainly worked.”

“That was all you babe but I certainly enjoyed the kiss before the game.”

“Do I get another one for winning?” Clarke smiled mischievously.

“Of course.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer. This kiss was just as soft as the first one but Lexa wasn’t in a rush to end it as her lips moved gently over Clarke’s. She heard Clarke moan when she gently bit down on her lower lip and felt Clarke’s fingers tighten where they rested on her shoulders.

“God you two, get a room or go to the bathroom or something.” Octavia came over with a tray that had plastic shot glasses filled with something red in them. “Here take one.”

“What is it?” Clarke picked up one of the shot glasses.

“It’s just Cherry Pucker.” She moved the tray towards Lexa.

“I better pass on this. Vesta is bringing me a beer and I want to pace myself.”

“No problem. I’ll drink yours.” Octavia moved on to the rest of the ladies as Betty came back with Clarke’s drink.

“What is this?” Clarke reached for the glass, the drink looked like it was more than just a shot.

“Jagger Bomb.” Betty had one of her own. She touched her glass to Clarke’s. “To your win at pool.” She downed her drink.

Clarke downed her drink as well but when she was done she stuck out her tongue. “Oh…that was horrible.” She took a drink her beer to get the taste of the Jagger Bomb out of her mouth. “What is in that?”

“Jägermeister and Red Bull.” Betty rubbed Clarke’s back. “You said for me to surprise you.”

Clarke regretted saying that. “Yes, I did.”

“Tasted pretty bad huh?” Lexa looked at Clarke with sympathy.

“Like really bad cough syrup.” She looked at the shot that she got from Octavia. “Least I know this one isn’t so bad.” Clarke drank the shot.

“How are you doing honey?” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s arm.

“I’m good. Not feeling it yet. How are you?”

“Taking it nice and slow.” Lexa lifted up her beer glass and took a sip.

“Hey everyone how about we go get our seats for the first show. It will start soon.” Alice took Betty’s hand and they started walking towards the room that the drag shows were performed in.

Clarke and Lexa followed Betty and Alice through some glass doors into the room. There was a low stage in the front of the room and three rows of ten tables with four chairs surrounding each table spread out in the room. The tables had little lamps on them that they would later learn were only turned on when you wanted the waitress to get you a drink.

“The first show is usually pretty mild. People are not as drunk yet so you usually get more slow songs. The female impersonators usually come out in these beautiful dresses and there is not a lot of movement on stage.” Betty was explaining to Lexa. “Then the second show is a little more exciting. They will come off the stage, dance a little more. The songs will be a little faster. By the last show the costumes are a bit more risqué, the songs louder and faster and there is more crowd interaction. That is also when the majority of the people will be in here to see the show.”

Lexa nodded. “Okay.” She turned and smiled at Clarke. “This should be interesting.”

“It’s fun to watch.” Clarke put her arm across the back of Lexa’s chair. “Most of them make their own costumes and put a lot into it.”

The first female impersonator to come out was named Dominque who looked very similar to Tina Turner and who did Turner’s _Private Dancer_ song. Next was Natasha, who stood about seven feet tall in heels and wore a floor length white gown that sparkled as the lights hit it. She was singing Celine Dion’s _My Heart Will Go On._ A male impersonator came out and did Bruno Mars’ Just the Way You Are. He went by the name Bruno. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt, black vest and a hat. Then Amber came out and danced to Taylor Swift’s Style. She had a short a short skirt and red lipstick. It appeared to Lexa that she was focusing a lot on Raven. They all came out two more times to dance and show off different costumes that went with their song choices. The entertainers would take the dollar bills from those that were watching as they came up to the stage. Some would get a hug or a kiss on the cheek. When it was over the lights came back on and there would be an hour wait for the next show.

“What did you think?” Clarke asked as she led Lexa out of the room.

“I liked it. I’m really respect the effort that had to have been made with some of those dresses and I’m amazed that anyone can walk around in those high heels, let alone dance.”

The bar had gotten a little more crowded as they moved back to their seats. A few of the chairs were missing from their table when they got back so Alice went to go see if Gerry or Marla had extra chairs.

“I could always sit on your lap.” Clarke suggested.

Lexa sat down on one of the chairs and patted her lap. “Here you go.” She smiled at Clarke as she came and sat on her lap. Lexa wrapped one arm around her back and put the other across Clarke’s thighs to keep her from falling off. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Who needs chairs?”

“I’m happy right where I am.” Clarke moved some of Lexa’s hair back and leaned in close to her ear. “How about you?” Clarke licked Lexa’s ear.

Lexa bit her lip and moved her ear away from Clarke’s tongue. “Uh honey you know that is a real turn on for me and can we wait till later for you to do that?”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Yes, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love it.”

“Here are some more chairs.” Alice and Gerry were both carrying some chairs and placed them around the table.

“I will keep an eye out so your chairs don’t go missing again. Are you all having a good time so far?” Gerry smiled as everyone said yes. “Can I get you anything?”

“How about another round of shots?” Betty spoke up.

“What shots do you want?” Gerry asked.

“No Jagger Bombs.” Clarke said as she looked at Betty.

“Make a couple Adios Mother Fuckers and split it eight ways.” Alice suggested. “Also three more pitchers of beer.”

“Okay.” Gerry went off to get the shots and beer

“What is in that shot?” Octavia never heard of that drink before. It sounded like it would be a strong drink.

“Oh honey you don’t want to know.” Alice smiled down at Octavia. “But if you insist it has Vodka, Rum, Tequila, Gin, Blue Curacao liqueur, sweet and sour mix and some 7 up in it.”

“Wow that is a lot of different types of alcohol.” Octavia couldn’t wait to try it.

“Sounds about as bad as a Jagger Bomb to me.” Clarke was still sitting in Lexa’s lap even though she had a chair.

“I think you will like it better than a Jagger Bomb.” Betty said. “However it does have a strong alcohol taste to it.”

“Drink it real fast and you won’t notice it much.” Alice suggested.

“I’m really glad Jake is driving us all home tonight.” Abby pulled out a folded sheet of paper that had the restaurant menu on it that had been clipped to the napkin dispenser. “Maybe we should order more food.”

“I think I could eat something now.” Beth turned to Sheryl. “How about you?”

“Yeah, that would be good.”

“More appetizers?” Abby asked the group. She thought it would be a good idea if everyone ate a little something more, even though the fried food wasn’t exactly healthy. Our poor bodies are taking a beating tonight.

“I’m good with that.” Betty looked over her daughters shoulder. “The same as last time?”

Vesta spoke up. “Can we get some potato skins this time? I love those things.”

With their drink order and food order they missed the second show but no one seemed to mind it. Another three pitchers were order and two more rounds of shots were delivered to the table. By the time the third and final show of the night came everyone that was drinking aside from Sheryl and Lexa was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Thankfully they had reserved seats because the show room was packed when they walked in. Everyone sat in the same seats as they had before to watch the show.

One by one the performers came out. More skin was exposed, the songs were faster and the costumes were more elaborate. Each performer danced out into the crowd and worked the crowd up. This also got them more money.

When Bruno came out to do his last song he was doing Andy Grammer’s “Honey I’m Good.” About half way through the song he stopped in front of Lexa and began dancing around her and wagging his finger in her face. Lexa just smiled but her face got red when Bruno, enticed by Betty who held several dollar bills above Lexa’s head decided to sit on Lexa’s lap where he continued to sing but only to her. Lexa looked nervously at Clarke. Clarke was laughing as she handed Bruno a couple more dollars. Bruno kissed Lexa’s cheek then got off of Lexa’s lap and went and sat on Clarke’s. When the song ended he kissed Clarke’s cheek and went back up to the stage. Taking a bow Bruno then went behind the curtain. The rest of the show continued and soon the lights came back on and the announcer was thanking them for coming.

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Betty asked as they exited the show room.

“Yes, that was fun.” Clarke agreed. She quite enjoyed Lexa’s surprised face when Bruno sat on her lap.

“They were certainly a lot more animated the third time than they were the first time.” The songs from the third show ranged from Shania Twain to Megan Trainor. The third show added a new performer whose name was Sinaman. Dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture Show Sinaman sang Sweet Transvestite. Most of the crowd sang along with the song as Sinaman moved around and gyrated against people in the crowd.

Betty laughed. “Well it wasn’t a lap dance but it was fun to watching Bruno sing to you both.”

“Let’s go out on the dance floor for the rest of the night and get some more to drink.” Alice led them through the crowd and into another part of the bar into a room with bright flashing lights. Several large screen TV’s were along the walls that showed some music video as a DJ in a booth played dance music. On one side of the dance floor was a bar and several tables and chairs were on the other.

“I see some free tables.” Raven grabbed Octavia’s hand and drug her over to the table. Everyone else followed but Betty and Alice who went up to the bar.

Soon Betty and Alice were back to the table with more shots and beer. They also brought some Pepsi for Sheryl and Lexa.

“I’m not sure I can taste anything anymore.” Clarke said to Lexa after she downed her last shot.

“Are you feeling okay?” Lexa lightly rubbed Clarke’s stomach.

“Yeah I don’t feel sick but I’m really feeling it.”

“You’re going to feel awful in the morning.” _My poor baby._

Clarke burped. “Excuse me…yeah I probably will. I haven’t had this much to drink in a long time.”

“Come on everyone let’s do some dancing.” Betty grabbed her wife’s hand. “Come on Clarke and Lexa. Get out here.”

Lexa shook her head. “Betty is clearly drunk if she thinks I can dance to this.”

“Let’s just slow dance okay. Fuck the fast stuff.” Clarke put her arm around Lexa and led her out onto the dance floor. She put her arms around Lexa’s neck as they swayed to the music.

Lexa held Clarke close to her as they moved in a small slow moving circle on the dance floor. She saw Raven walk Octavia towards the exit.

“I think Octavia is really drunk.” Lexa said close to Clarke’s ear. The music was so loud it was hard to talk.

“Why?” Clarke looked for Octavia and saw that Raven was helping her through the door. “Oh shit…I need to go check on her. Will you come with me? I’m kind of drunk myself.”

“Sure honey.” Lexa walked close to Clarke as they made their way through the crowd. She kept saying “Excuse me” me as they made their way through the crowd. She stopped and spun around quickly when she felt someone pinch her ass but she couldn’t tell who had done it and no one looked guilty. She then turned around to catch up to Clarke.

They made their way to the women’s bathroom. A stall door was open and Clarke could see Raven standing in the doorway. Looking inside the stall Octavia was down on her knees. Her head hovering above the toilet. The smell of vomit was in the air.

“I think I’m done.” Octavia looked over her shoulder. “Hey Clarke…Lexa.”

“Octavia, how are you doing?” Clarke watched as Raven helped Octavia to her feet.

“Better now that I threw up.” Octavia stumbled to the sink and ran some water. She wet a paper towel and washed her face. Cupping her hand under the water she brought some to her lips and rinsed out her mouth. “Sorry.”

“No problem hon. Are you ready to go?” Clarke looked at her watch. “I can call Lincoln and have him come get you?”

“I’ll stay but thanks. I’ll just drink some water.”

“Okay, do you want to go back to the restaurant part or go back to the dance floor?”

“Restaurant. Those lights make my stomach all queasy.”

“You all head to the restaurant and I will go tell everyone where we will be.” Lexa patted Octavia on the back as she passed her.

Lexa made it through the crowd to the dance floor. Everyone was out dancing, even Abby was out there with Vesta dancing. She was just about ready to go grab them when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around as one of the bright colorful lights shined in her eyes so she wasn’t seeing to clearly. A tall older woman was speaking to her.

“I’m sorry what?” Lexa couldn’t hear her over the music.

The woman got an annoyed look on her face and leaned in closer. “Do you want to dance?” She shouted.

Lexa shook her head. “No, I’m here with someone.”

The woman looked around. “I don’t see anyone.” She shouted once again.

Lexa shook her head and walked away from the woman. She didn’t want to try and shout over the music and she didn’t owe the woman any explanations. She walked up to Betty who was slow dancing with Alice.

“Hey, Octavia is not feeling well so we are all over at the restaurant part of the bar.” She raised her voice so they could hear.

“Okay, we will get everyone else and meet you over there.” Betty yelled back.

Lexa turned around and the woman who asked her to dance was still there. She was leaning against the wall watching her. Looking around Lexa had no choice but to walk by her to get out of this part of the bar. She made eye contact with the woman till she was almost past her.

“I still don’t see you here with anyone.” She yelled and started following Lexa out of the room.

Lexa turned around and looked directly into the woman’s eyes. There was more normal light here and she could see that the woman had really dark brown eyes. Almost black. “I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t owe you any explanations. I don’t owe you a dance. I don’t have to snap my fingers…” Lexa snapped her fingers. “And have my fiancée magically appear.” Lexa’s mouth dropped open when she Clarke walked up and stood at her side. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Do what? I just came to check on you.” Clarke looked at the woman that stood before them. “Is there a problem?”

“No honey not at all.” Betty, Alice and the rest of their friends and family showed up. The Calvary just arrived.

The woman looked at Clarke then turned around and looked at the group behind her. She turned towards Clarke and Lexa. “Excuse me.” She moved passed them without another word and walked out the front door.

“What was that all about?” Clarke asked.

“Someone who wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke and they walked back into the restaurant.

Everyone was pretty much done drinking and got glasses of water. They sat and talked till their rides came and got them.

Lincoln made it off okay with Raven and Octavia. Sheryl put Beth in her car with Lexa help. “Are you going to be able to get her okay?” Lexa asked.

“Oh yeah, she will sleep on the way home and if I have any problems I will have my roommates help me get her into the apartment.” Sheryl hugged Lexa. “Thanks for a fun time, see you in a week.”

“Drive safe and yes, see you next week.”

Lexa went and got into Jake’s SUV and he drove Clarke and Lexa home. “I take it you all had fun?”

“Oh yes, it was fun.” Clarke reached up and squeezed her mom’s shoulder. Alice and Betty were passed out in the back. “Thanks mom and thank the grandma’s when they come to as well for me.”

“You’re welcome and I will honey.”

 

Lexa unlocked their door and they went inside their house. “Why don’t you get ready for bed and I will be in as soon as I take care of Max.”

“Lexa do you know how much I love you?” Clarke asked as she started taking off her clothes on the way to the bedroom.

Lexa smiled and shook her head. Her fiancée was really drunk. “As much as I love you.” Lexa followed to make sure Clarke made it into the bedroom okay.

Clarke was completely naked and was in the bathroom using the facilities. When she was done she walked passed Lexa and pulled the sheets back and got into the bed.

Lexa went over and pulled the sheets up more so Clarke was covered. “Goodnight honey. I will be in soon.”

Clarke’s eyes were closed and she was near sleep. “Hurry back.” She mumbled.

Lexa leaned down and kissed her forehead. She went out and gathered up Clarke’s clothes and brought them back into the bedroom and put them in the laundry basket. Lexa and Max went outside. The night was clear and the stars were out. _One more week. Then I get to be married to my best friend. I can’t wait._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :)


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Chapter 100. 100 chapters to go along with the title of the show which has our beloved characters on it.
> 
> This is the end of the story...for now. There will be a sequel. :)
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading the story, giving it kudos and taking the time to comment. I appreciated every single one of them and enjoyed talking to people online from all over the world. I appreciate everyone who took the time to read the story. It became a long one. :)
> 
> That being said this chapter is dedicated to VampyDeer948. Without her challenging me to try for 50 chapters, which at the time I though there was no way I could do it, let alone double it, this story wouldn't be as long as it is. :)
> 
> Thanks again everyone. I had fun writing it. As always I appreciate comments and thank you for reading. :)

Lexa woke up and smiled and she rolled over and spooned up behind Clarke. _Today is the day I get to marry my best friend._ She kissed Clarke’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and heard the change of pace in Clarke’s breathing. Lexa kissed Clarke’s ear. “Wake up sleepy head. We have a lot to do today.”

“Yes we do.” Clarke’s eyes blinked open and she yawned as she stretched her legs. Turning herself over she wrapped her leg over Lexa’s thigh and pulled her closer. “Good morning.” Clarke lightly kissed Lexa on the lips and then looked into the wide awake green eyes staring back at her. “Happy wedding day.”

“Happy wedding day to you too. How did you sleep?”

“Not well at first. Think I was too excited about today. I was finally able to fall asleep around midnight. How did you sleep?”

Lexa smiled. “On and off. I kept waking up every couple of hours to see what time it was. I think I am a little excited to. I couldn’t wait till morning to get here.”

“Shall we get up and get ready to go have a little breakfast?” Alice and Betty were going to be there soon to take them out for breakfast. Vesta and Sheryl were going to get them and take them to lunch before they went their separate ways to get ready for the wedding.

“I think that is a good idea. I don’t want to faint later due to low blood sugar.” Lexa slid her hand up the back of Clarke’s tank top. Her fingers touched the ever so soft skin of Clarke’s back. “I wouldn’t want to hit my head and get blood on the pretty dress but I guess if I was going to do something like that, doing so with a room full of paramedics would be the right time.”

“You’re not going to faint. I’m not going to faint.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s nose. “Everything is going to go as planned and if not…well, we will have an interesting story to tell about our wedding.”

“Yes we will.” Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s then moved to sit up. She squinted at the clock and not being able to see the numbers she grabbed her glasses and put them on. The alarm was going to go off any minute now. Lexa gazed at Clarke who was still lying down in bed. Her eyes settled on the amble amount of cleavage that was visible by the position of Clarke’s tank top. Lexa’s eyes moved up to see Clarke’s blue ones looking at her. Clarke’s lips were upturned in a small smile. Lexa smiled back. “You caught me staring. I can’t help it. You’re so damn sexy and I want you so bad right now.”

Clarke’s smile grew bigger. “You’re sexy too sweetie and I like looking at you the same way.” Clarke reached over and began rubbing Lexa’s stomach. “I have a suggestion.”

“What?”

“We can make love in the shower? We probably won’t save much time or save any water but I want you too and I think that is a great way to start our day.”

“Me too.” Lexa reached for the edge of the covers and with a big smile threw them off Clarke. She reached down and started tickling Clarke who giggled and squirmed at her touch. “Come on, let’s go.”

Clarke halfheartedly tried to fight off Lexa’s invading fingers and she rolled over and got out of bed. Lexa was right behind her getting out of the bed as she chased Clarke to the bathroom.

A few moments later as the alarm was blaring Lexa, who was naked and had water dripping off her body, ran back into the bedroom and turned the alarm off. She then ran back into the bathroom to join and equally naked Clarke in the shower.

 

“Would you like a refill on your coffee?”

“Yes, thanks.” Lexa moved her cup closer to the edge of the table where the waitress refilled her cup as well as the cups of the others at the table. “I’m not sure another cup is such a good idea. I’m already pretty jittery.”

“Nervous are we?” Betty laughed and took a drink of her coffee.

“A little yes.” Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled. “Not about marrying you, but the ceremony, wearing a dress and getting the whole make over thing.”

“Maybe you should lay off the coffee and start doing so shots. Relax you right up.” Alice suggested.

Lexa shook her head. “Umm…I don’t think that will really help my stomach all that much.”

“I for one can’t wait to see you this afternoon. Thank you for indulging Sheryl and Vesta.” Clarke put her arm on the back of Lexa’s chair and squeezed her far shoulder.

Sheryl and Vesta wanted to do something nice for Clarke and Lexa so they got together and decided that after a light lunch arrangements had been made for Clarke and Lexa to each have a massage, a manicure and pedicure then to have their hair and make-up professionally done. Clarke was going to go with Sheryl and Lexa was going to go with Vesta as a way of getting to know the other woman better.

“I wish we were doing it together. This is a little out of my comfort zone.” Lexa wasn’t trying to be difficult, and she was grateful for what Sheryl and Vesta were doing, but a makeover was something she never had before. _What am I going to look like?_ Wearing a wedding dress had been adventurous enough for her, but just as with wearing the dress this was their wedding day and she wanted to make it special, especially for Clarke. _I’m just nervous._

“It’s okay to be nervous. I am too but no matter what we will make it through this.” Clarke spoke softly. “It is only going to be for a few hours and then I get to see you at the church.” She leaned in close to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “At least they didn’t make us spend the night apart. Otherwise we wouldn’t have had such a good time this morning.”

Lexa smiled and her eyes quickly looked down at Clarke’s lips as she thought about where those lips had been a few hours earlier. “That was very nice.”

“Yes it was.” Clarke grinned as she leaned in a little closer. “We can have a repeat later tonight.” Clarke’s other hand stroked Lexa’s thigh that was hidden by the table. “Only much slower.” Clarke said the words slowly.

Betty turned to look at Alice. “Do you think they forgot we are sitting right here?”

“I believe they have. Should we be offended?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder while looking across the table at their grandmothers. “We have not forgotten you were here. We appreciate you taking us out for breakfast and everything you’re doing for us today.”

“We know sweetie. We are just teasing you.” Betty smiled at her granddaughters. “You two are so cute.”

Clarke sat up and picked up her fork to start eating again. “Thanks, you two are as well.” Clarke wasn’t looking forward to the hours that they would be apart today either but Sheryl had thought it would be fun for them to get all made up separately and then meet at the church to get dressed. That way when Clarke and Lexa saw each other next it would be right before some of their pictures would be taken and they could surprise each other. _She is going to be so beautiful_.

“So then the plan is Gus and Harvey are going to stop by, get your truck and drive it to the church later and pick up Max and Katnip and take them to his place while you two are on your honeymoon?” Alice asked.

“Yes and we really hope Sadie and Katnip get a long.” Lexa put her fork on her plate. She was done eating.

“If not Gus can call us and we can take Katnip.” Alice offered. “I like little kitty cats.”

“Thanks that would be great.” Clark was done with her meal as well. She couldn’t finish it all. _Nervous stomach._

“Are you all packed?” It had been obvious to Betty that both Clarke and Lexa was nervous about their big day. They hardly touched their breakfast.

“Yes, when we are done here we are going to take our bags to the hotel room that we are staying at tonight and then our plane leaves at 10am tomorrow.” Clarke was looking forward to going away with Lexa. It would be nice for them to actually take vacation days and use them for vacation, rather than when one or both of them were injured.

When it was time to leave Clarke and Lexa hugged both Alice and Betty and told them they we see each other later before heading home to get their bags. Before they left they sat on the floor with Max and Katnip and paid attention to them for several minutes. This would be the last time they saw them in a week. Gus would be by soon to pick them up.

“So mom is going to be bringing our dresses to the church for us to change into. Then we have some picture to take.” Clarke held Katnip to her chest. “I can’t wait to see you in your dress…I mean I already know what you look like wearing it but…I just can’t wait to see you later.”

“I know what you mean.” Max had his head on Lexa’s lap. “You are beautiful no matter what but I am interested to see how you look after you get your hair done, the makeup and then wearing the dress.” Lexa smiled. “It’s going to be a little different for the both of us.”

Clarke laughed. “Good thing we will have photographic evidence of how we look.” Both of them were pretty comfortable wearing jeans and t-shirts. They didn’t dress up often.

Lexa looked at her watch. “We should probably get going.”

Clarke handed Katnip to Lexa so she could give the kitten some attention and she patted Max on his head. He lifted his head up momentarily and licked her hand.

“We are going to miss you both.” Clarke scratched Max behind his ear and she heard him groan. “Wish we could take you both with us.”

“We will bring you both back a present.” Lexa kissed Katnip on the head and put her down. She bent forward and kissed Max on the head before making the move to stand up. Reaching down she pulled Clarke to her feet.

“We have everything right?” Clarke went over in her mind everything that they had packed and what they would need for tonight.

“Yes, honey we have everything.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulders and pulled her closer. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Clarke closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “As much as I love you.”

“In six more hours you’re going to be my wife.” Lexa bit her lip. She was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by emotion. _First nervousness now I’m about to cry. Shit_. “I can’t wait to be married to you and get to call you my wife.”

Clarke tilted her face forward and pressed her lips to Lexa’s in a tender kiss. “I can’t wait till you’re my wife either. Thank you for saying yes.”

Lexa smiled, their lips were inches apart. “Thank you for saying yes.”

 

“Oh my god.” Lexa stared at herself in the mirror. “ _Oh my god_.” She didn’t recognize herself at all.

Vesta looked up from the magazine that she was reading and whistled. “You are going to knock Clarke’s socks off…well that is if she were going to wear socks and of course not literally. You look amazing.”

“She is just showing off all the natural beauty she had to begin with.” Cassie stepped back and admired the work that she did with Lexa’s hair and makeup. “Girl, you are going to be one beautiful bride.”

“Thanks Cassie.”

Lexa had been rubbed down which had felt really nice but it had been strange to have someone else give her a massage that wasn’t Clarke. The room that she had been in smelled really nice, the music was nice and calming and the massage really did relax her. Her fingernails and toenails looked very pretty but it was weird to see polish on them. It was like when she first started wearing her engagement ring. It was weird to feel the circle of metal around her finger but after a while she didn’t notice it anymore. Every time she moved her hand she would see her polished covered nails and have to stop and look at them. She was not use to seeing her nails like that. Now looking at herself in the mirror there was another change. Cassie had done a wonderful job. She did look good. It was her but not. _Like if I had a twin who was a movie star. I think Clarke would really like it though._ It was an amazing transformation.

“Now I just have to keep everything looking like this till at least after the wedding.” Lexa could tell that she was wearing makeup but it didn’t feel as heavy as she thought it would.

“You should have no problem with the makeup.” Cassie began putting her things away. “It’s smudge proof.”

Lexa continued to stare into the mirror _. Wow_.

“We finished in time. Are you ready to go get your dress on and see your sweetie?” Vesta stood and picked up her purse. She had enjoyed the lunch with Clarke, Lexa and Sheryl. It was nice to be away from her kids and with others closer to her age. The afternoon with Lexa was good as well. She thought it was pretty funny how nervous Lexa had been about the whole process of getting her ready for her wedding. Lexa definitely wasn’t a girly girl.

“Absolutely.” _I can’t wait for Clarke to see this and I can’t wait to see her._

 

“You are gorgeous Clarke. Lexa won’t be able to keep her eyes off of you.” Sheryl walked next to Clarke as they headed towards her car.

“This has actually been fun. I’m glad we got to do this.” Clarke genuinely had a good time.

The massage was wonderful and relaxing. Her fingers and toes never looked so good. Clarke was wearing her hair up for the wedding and it was perfect as well as the makeup that was applied to her face. Sheryl was actually quite funny and kept Clarke and the hair stylist laughing. Clarke learned that things were going well with her and Beth and that her sister Angela had dinner with them on Wednesday and that they were getting along. Beth was going to meet Sheryl at the church.

“I’m glad we did too, though when Vesta and I came to pick you up it didn’t look like you two were happy about going.”

“We were fine, we were just going to miss the other.” Clarke smiled remembering the hug before they parted for the afternoon. It had lasted longer than a normal hug goodbye did and they each looked back at the other as they walked away.

“I understand. I miss Beth when we have to be apart.” Sheryl started her car. “I’m glad I got the chance to hang out with you a little more without some family crisis happening.”

“I’m glad things are going so well for you. I think Beth is a nice person and you two seem to be good for each other.”

“Thanks, I love her a lot and she has been really supportive about everything that has been going on.”

“That is really good. I’m happy for you.”

 

The ride to the church didn’t last long and when they pulled in Clarke could see that Vesta’s truck was already there. She knew that Lexa was going to be getting dressed in a different room than she was yet Clarke hoped that maybe she could catch a glimpse of her wife to be as she walked through the halls of the church to her room. Clarke wasn’t able to Lexa but they did run into her mother.

“I’m going to go find Lexa. See you later.” Sheryl continued on down the hallway.

“I love your hair. That is going to look so good with your dress.” Abby carefully hugged her daughter and walked with her the rest of the way to where Clarke was going to put on her dress. “You look so beautiful honey.”

“Thanks mom.” They walked into a room that was someone’s office. The desk was against one wall and there were several love seats in the room. Clarke’s dress was hanging up on a hook on the back of a closet door. “Where is dad?”

“He is in the kitchen with Gus and Harvey. They were going to get something to drink.” Abby took the shoes that Clarke handed to her and put them in a bag. She had the keys to Clarke’s truck that Harvey drove to the church. When Clarke was changed she was going to run her and Lexa’s things out to the truck so they wouldn’t forget them. “Your dad may not be traditionally giving you away but he is nervous honey.” Abby smiled. “You’re his baby and it’s your wedding day.” Abby looked like she was going to start crying and had to take a deep breath. _I will not cry…not yet._

“Please don’t cry mom. If you do than I will and we will be a mess before we even walk down the aisle.” _I’m going to have a hard enough time not crying later._

There was a knock at the door and Vesta stuck her head in. “Hey.” She came into the room. She had gotten herself dressed and ready for the wedding before coming in to see if Clarke needed any help. “You look great and you will not believe how amazing Lexa looks.”

“Really?” Clarke paused in getting undressed. “I can’t wait to see her. Does she like it?”

“She is getting used to it.” Vesta smiled. “She is gorgeous. I’m straight but I will say that you have one hot fiancée.”

“She is gorgeous.” Even without the styled hair and makeup Clarke always thought she was.

Vesta got the dress down from the hook and she and Abby helped Clarke get into it and get the back zipped up. “Speaking of gorgeous.” Vesta smiled at cousin. “You both look so beautiful.”

A few tears welled up in Abby’s eyes and she reached for a Kleenex to dab at them. “You are very beautiful my sweet girl.”

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror and she looked like she stepped out of the pages of a bridal magazine. She was very pleased with how she looked. _You clean up pretty well Griffin. Hope Lexa likes it._ She took the box from her mother that had the necklace that she was going to wear. Her hands shook slightly when she tried to put it on.

“Here let me do that.” Abby took the necklace from Clarke and while Clarke faced the mirror Abby was able to fasten the necklace. She met her daughter’s eyes in the mirror. “You know your father and I are so very proud of you and we love you.”

Clarke smiled. “I know mom. I love you both too.”

“Well…just in case we don’t say it enough…” Abby patted Clarke on the shoulder and moved away. She needed to get another Kleenex.

“I’m ready. I’m wondering how Lexa is doing?”

 

“So this looks okay?” Lexa was standing in front of a mirror in her own room. She had her dress, shoes and jewelry on and was waiting for the time when she would get to see Clarke and get some of the pictures taken. The longer she had to wait the more nervous she was becoming.

Sheryl was carefully sitting in a chair waiting till Abby returned to get them for the pictures. _It’s so cute how nervous she is. If I ever get married I wonder if I will be as nervous_. “Lexa, relax hon. You look more than okay. Can’t you see how amazingly gorgeous you are?”

“So you think Clarke will like it?”

Sheryl’s eyebrows rose as she looked at her cousin. “Clarke is going to love it. She loves you and she still would think you’re hot even if you showed up wearing some old sweat suit.” Sheryl smiled. “Trust me, you both look amazing.”

Lexa nodded. “Have I thanked you for all that you have done for us and our wedding?” Lexa asked. She walked to the couch and leaned against the arm. Barely sitting on it.

“Yes, you have and it was my pleasure. I’m so happy I could be here for you like this.” Sheryl grinned inwardly as Lexa finally looked like she was relaxing a little. “Everything is going smoothly so far and according to your soon to be mother in law and Betty everything is going as it should be.”

There was a knock at the door and Abby opened it and came inside. “Oh Lexa.” Abby looked at Lexa in awe. “You are so beautiful.” Abby hugged Lexa and reached for a Kleenex on the table. “I’m already a mess. I don’t know how many times I’ve come close to crying when I was in Clarke’s room.”

“How is she doing?” Lexa asked. She looked at the clock again which seemed like the hundredth time since she finished getting ready. “Is it time for the pictures?” _Do I get to see Clarke now?_

“Yes, everyone is waiting in the social hall. Let me get your stuff and I will put it with Clarke’s in her truck. You two head on down to the social hall and I will be there soon.”

Sheryl handed Abby their bags and Abby left. Sheryl wrapped an arm around Lexa’s shoulders. “Are you ready to go see you’re soon to be wife?”

“More than ready.”

 

“You look absolutely beautiful my baby girl.” Jake was incredibly moved by the sight of his daughter before him. He always knew Clarke would make a beautiful bride.

“Thanks dad.” Clarke hugged her father and then Gus and Harvey. “Hi you two.” Both Gus and Harvey were clean shaven and had cut their hair for the occasion. Both men looked really different without their pony tails and bushy beards. They both wore suits and ties.

“Your mom went to go get Lexa and Sheryl. They should be here in a few minutes.” Gus said.

“Oh my Clarke look at you!” Betty and Alice came into the social hall. They both hugged Clarke.

“A very beautiful bride indeed.” Alice said as Betty held Clarke’s hand in both of hers.

“Did you enjoy the massage and everything dear?” Betty asked as she let go of Clarke’s hand. She notice Clarke wasn’t paying attention to her but rather was looking past her shoulder, mouth slightly open and her eyes widened. Betty looked as well. Lexa and Sheryl had walked into the room.

Clarke’s mouth spread into a huge grin. “Lexa…wow…you look…”

Lexa stopped before Clarke and her eyes traveled from the floor up Clarke’s body till she met her blue eyes. “Wow…you look…”

Both women had a hard time taking their eyes off each other as the photographer finished setting up and Abby returned to the social hall. Clarke and Lexa stood next to each other hand in hand.

“I’ve missed you today.” Clarke admitted. She felt so much better now that Lexa was standing next to her.

“I missed you too Clarke. You are so beautiful and I’m so glad to see you.”

Their photographer came over to the group. “Okay folks, how about we get started.”

 

Clarke, Lexa, Gus, Harvey and Clarke’s parents stood outside the sanctuary and waited for their turn. When the appropriate music started to play Vesta and Sheryl began their walk down the aisle. In mere moments it would be Clarke and Lexa’s turn. Clarke was going to go down the aisle first with her parents walking arm in arm. Then it would be Lexa’s turn to do the same with Gus and Harvey. Currently Clarke and Lexa were holding hands till it was Clarke’s turn.

Lexa heard the pianist begin the piece of music they selected. She squeezed Clarke’s hand once before letting go. “I love you.” Lexa smiled gently at Clarke as Jake went to stand on Clarke’s left and Abby on the right.

Clarke smiled back at Lexa. “I love you too baby. I will see you in a bit.” She wrapped an arm around each of her parent’s arms as they made their way down the aisle. Clarke was pleased to see that many of Lexa’s relatives that she had met were there as were several people that she didn’t know which she assumed had to be from Lexa’s side of the family. Her family and coworkers were smiled at her as she walked down with her parents to Pastor Anne who waited for them down in front of the sanctuary.

“Well guys, this is it.” Lexa hooked her arms around Harvey and Gus’. “Thank you both for doing this for me.” Lexa took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves.

“We are so happy to be doing this for you.” Harvey said.

“You clean up really nice there kiddo. Your parents would be so proud of you and we are proud to be able to stand in for them today.”

Lexa swallowed heavily as she waited for the nod from Pastor Anne to begin their walk. When she saw the slight nod Lexa tightened her grip on Gus and Harvey’s arms as they stepped forward. All the way down the aisle Lexa’s eyes never left Clarke’s. She knew some of her family was going to be there and she would catch up with them at the reception but for right now she only had eyes for the woman she loved.

Pastor Anne smiled at both Clarke and Lexa then looked out to those that had come to witness the wedding. The music finally stopped. “You may be seated.” She said to those sitting in the chairs. “We have all gathered here today to celebrate the relationship of Clarke Griffin and Lexa Willows and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment that they share with one another. Clarke and Lexa would like to thank you all for coming today. You all are very important to them and they appreciate you coming and being part of the celebration. They would also like to recognize all those who couldn’t make it here today. On the altar we have two candles lit to recognize Lexa’s parents, who loved Lexa and supported her in everything she did and whose love still goes on even though they are no longer with us. They are greatly missed on this day of celebration but certainly not forgotten.”

Clarke reached out and stroked Lexa’s arm. The both smiled softly at each other as Pastor Anne continued.

“Who presents these brides to each other?”

Jake and Abby both said at the same time. “We do.” Then Gus and Harvey took their turn and said “We do.” Clarke kissed both of her parents on the cheek before they went and sat down. Lexa hugged both Gus and Harvey before they went and took their seats. Lexa and Clarke reached out and took each other’s hands as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“A good marriage starts with love and the desire to make a lasting commitment to one another. It is being there for each other on the good days and the not so good days. It’s about holding hands and saying ‘I love you.’ Never letting the other forget your love. It’s about working through issues that may arise and never going to bed angry. It is you two together, facing the world head on with its many joys and sometimes its disappointments. It is also about showing appreciation for one another, demonstrating gratitude for one another. It is having the ability to forgive and forget at times. It is giving each other room to grown and to have a common goal for seeking all that is good and wonderful in this world.”

Clarke mouthed the words “I love you” to Lexa who did the same in return as she tightened the grip she had on Clarke’s hands.

“The road that has brought Clarke and Lexa here today hasn’t been easy as many of you know. It has been filled with several challenges but those challenges were faced together, as will their future challenges. All we be faced with the same strength and love that they have for each other and those experiences will only make their relationship stronger.”

The pastor took this time to do some prepared readings that Clarke and Lexa agreed to. Blue eyes continued to meet green till the pastor was finished.

“Your vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words and declaring your promise to all that are here in attendance today. Clarke you may go first.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “From the moment I saw you, in your uniform at the park when we needed to go find Cassie Miller I knew you were someone I wanted to get to know better. When we found Cassie and we saved her I thought we made a good team. Over this last year we have proved that we do.” Clarke smiled. “I love you with everything that I am. I promise to love you, respect you, and be true to you. To stand by your side as your friend and lover for the rest of my life.” Clarke could see that Lexa was getting teary eyed, which made her begin to be teary eyed.

“Now Lexa, it is your turn to say your vows.”

“Clarke, you have shown me the path to love, you have brought warmth and light into my life where there was once cold and darkness. You taught me that I can love and I don’t have to be strong all the time. That you can be the rock that I need to lean on at times, as I am for you. I promise to love you, honor you, comfort and cherish you through our life together no matter what that may bring. You are my one and only love, for now and forever. I love you.” Lexa reached out and wiped away a few tears that were making its way down Clarke’s face.

“At this time we will exchange the rings.” Pastor Anne waited till both Clarke and Lexa got their wedding bands from Vesta and Sheryl. “These rings are a circle, with no beginning or end, which symbolize the love and commitment you two are making towards each other which will never cease. It is a visible, outward sign that you have committed to one another and are surrounded by enduring love. Clarke, please take Lexa’s hands and repeat these words.”

Clarke took Lexa’s left hand gently into hers. Her own hand was shaking slightly.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and a promise that whatever you face, we will face together as I stand by your side, in sickness and in health, in riches or poverty in happiness and sadness. I will be your companion in life from this day forward.”

Clarke repeated the words after Pastor Anne as she slipped the wedding band on Lexa’s finger.

“Lexa now you take Clarke’s hand and repeat after me.” Pastor Anne repeated the same words to Lexa that she had said to Clarke and Lexa repeated the words. When Lexa spoke the last word she slid Clarke’s wedding band on her finger.

Betty, Alice and Abby were sharing a box of Kleenex as they wiped their tears. Jake simply wiped his away with his hand.

“By stating your vows and exchanging rings here today you both have decided to walk the same path together in this life. You are no longer two separate people but one couple together. This unity will be symbolized through pouring of these two individual containers of sand. One represents Clarke, the other represents Lexa. As these two containers of sand are poured together the sand will be united together as one, as both of you have been united as one here today.”

Music began to play as both Clarke and Lexa walked up to the altar that contained the containers of sand and the one big container that they were going to pour the sand in. Clarke picked up the lavender sand and Lexa picked up the sage and they poured their sand together into the third container. Hand in hand they returned to their spot in front of Pastor Anne.

“You have professed your love for one another and exchanged vows and rings in front of those gathered here today. I have only one question for each of you.” Pastor Anne turned to Clarke. “Clarke do you take Lexa to be your wife and fulfill the promises you made in your vows?”

Clarke gazed into the green eyes she loved so much. “I do.”

Pastor Anne turned to Lexa. “Lexa do you take Clarke to be your wife and to fulfill the promises that you made to her in your vows?”

“I do.” Lexa leaned into kiss Clarke but was stopped by Pastor Anne.

“I haven’t told you to do that yet.” Pastor Anne laughed. “Someone is eager to get to the kissing.”

Clarke laughed with their family and friends. “We both are ready.” Clarke said. She had her arms around Lexa’s waist waiting for Anne to continue.

“Okay, okay. By the power vested in me I now pronounce you married. You may kiss now.”

Clarke and Lexa’s lips were pressed together even before the pastor was done speaking. They could hear their family and friends clap for them. As they moved apart each wiped tears off of the other and Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead. “You’re stuck with me now.” Clarke said with a smile.

“And you are with me.” Lexa responded as she brought Clarke’s hand to her lips.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s waist as they turned and looked at their family and friends. “Time to party.”

 

Clarke and Lexa, along with the photographer stopped by the park on the way to the community center to take some more pictures. They wanted some pictures of them in the spot where they proposed to each other. It was daylight but the bench they sat on that night and the bridge that they had watched change color was in the background.

“So my wife, are you ready to go to our reception?” Clarke asked as they walked back towards Clarke’s truck.

“I wish we could blow it off and just go to the hotel. I love the dress on you but I also can’t wait to see you out of it.”

“I’ll let you take it off me later.” Clarke pulled Lexa close. “Just as I want to take yours off later, nice and slow.”

“Promise?”

“Oh yes.”

Lexa’s bottom lip stuck out slightly before she laughed. “Okay, let’s head to the reception. I’m actually pretty hungry now.”

“Me too. Neither one of us has ate much today.” Clarke held the truck door open for Lexa and then helped tuck the dress into the cab of the truck before closing the door.

 

Their friends and family waited inside as they got to the community center. Before they walked in the DJ announced their arrival and everyone stood and clapped as they walked in. Arm in arm and with bright smiles Clarke and Lexa walked into the community center’s ball room. They made their way to the table they were going to sit at with their parents and grandparents as well as Sheryl, Beth, Vesta and her kids. Their photographer took pictures as well as their family and friends.

“Lexa, Lexa!” Becky ran up to Lexa and wanted to be picked up.

Lexa picked up Becky. “Hey you. How did you like the wedding?”

“You and Clarke are so pretty and you look cute together.” Becky grabbed onto a strand of Lexa’s hair. “I really like your dress.”

“Thanks kiddo, I like yours too.”

“We are officially related now.” Becky smiled happily at Lexa.

“Yes we are munchkin. You’re stuck with me now.”

“I’m happy to be stuck with you with super glue.” Becky hugged Lexa before wiggling to be put down.

Abby walked over and gave Clarke and Lexa each a glass of wine. “One won’t hurt you sweetie.” Abby kissed Lexa’s cheek. “After today you deserve it.”

“Thanks mom.” Lexa took a seat next to Clarke as her eyes scanned the crowd. While they had been waiting in line for their friends and family to see them after the ceremony Lexa had gotten a chance to speak with some of her relatives. Several that hadn’t made it to the reunion, like her Aunt Phyllis, made it to the wedding. It was nice not to have her side of the aisle empty, but instead filled with more family members than she expected. She also believed that her parents had been there in spirit, watching over her with approval and love as she made her commitment to her one and only love.

The DJ played soft romantic music as the restaurant that Clarke and Lexa had cater their wedding delivered the soup and salad to the tables, beginning with Clarke and Lexa’s. The main course had been your choice between prime rib and stuffed grilled chicken. Clarke ordered the prime rib and Lexa the chicken. When their entrees came Clarke gave Lexa half her prime rib and Lexa gave Clarke half her chicken.

There was a table set up off to the side where people had put their gifts and cards, even though Clarke and Lexa had asked that no gifts be brought on the invitation. They had everything they needed between them yet some family members brought gifts anyway.

“Sadie is getting along great with Katnip.” Gus was telling Lexa. “She plays with Sadie’s tail and tries to keep up with both Max and Sadie.”

“That is good to hear. Max and Katnip are close. I would have hated splitting them up if there was a problem. I’m glad there isn’t one.” Lexa put down her fork. She was full and the food was so good. I think I ate more than I should.

“It’s been funnier than shit and not a problem at all.” Harvey took a drink of his beer. “We have been thinking about getting another dog and we have plans with Lincoln and Octavia to get the dogs together with theirs for a little doggie play date.”

“How cute.” Clarke overheard the playdate plans. “Max really likes their dogs. They should all get along well.”

“How are you feeling honey?” Lexa took her wife’s hand and kissed it. Clarke had been engrossed in a conversation with Abby about their honeymoon plans.

“I’m great, how are you?”

“I’m fantastic.” Lexa smiled. “The food is great, you’re my wife and I couldn’t be happier.”

“I’m really happy that you’re my wife too.”

Once the song that was playing was done the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance and he called Clarke and Lexa to the floor.

“Come on baby. Dance with me.” Clarke stood and helped Lexa do the same as she led her out onto the dance floor. Putting her arms around Lexa’s neck they moved close together as a slow song began playing.

“This has been one amazing day.” Lexa softly smiled at Clarke as they swayed to the music.

“It has been and it’s not quite over yet.” Clarke moved several strands of Lexa’s hair off her face. “We still have more dancing to do, cake to eat and there is always tonight when we get back to the hotel.”

Lexa’s smile got bigger. “Have I told you that I love your hair being up like this?”

“No, I don’t believe you mentioned it, but I’m glad you love it.”

“Uh-huh, it makes it easier to do this.” Lexa leaned forward and began kissing Clarke’s neck.

Clarke had a hard time not closing her eyes and giving into how turned on having her neck kissed made her feel but right now there was a whole bunch of people watching them as they danced. Fortunately for Clarke stopped.

“To be continued later.” Lexa whispered in her ear.

“You can count on it.” Clarke pulled Lexa closer and rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder as they continued to move to the slow song. Clarke loved the feeling of Lexa in her arms and Lexa smelled so good. Clarke felt completely at peace.

Lexa began softly singing the words to the song to Clarke. No one else could hear her and no one else mattered except the woman in her arms. When the song ended Lexa stepped back from Clarke and saw the tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Happy tears. I just love you so damn much.” Clarke wiped at the tears before Lexa could. “I loved that you sang to me. That was so sweet.”

“I love you. You are everything to me.”

The DJ announced that it was now an open floor and anyone could go out and dance. Jake came out and went and talked to the DJ then walked over to Clarke and Lexa. “May I cut in?” He asked Lexa.

“Of course.” Lexa moved away from Clarke and started to get off the dance floor but was stopped by Abby before she could do so.

“Where do you think you are going? Get back here…unless you’re too shy to dance with another woman besides your wife?”

“No, I will dance with you.” Lexa walked back out to the dance floor near Clarke where Abby joined her.

“I know I said it before but your wedding was so beautiful.” Abby said.

“It was. Thank you for all that you did to help make it as nice as it was.”

“It was our pleasure. We are very happy to have you as part of our family and I’m so grateful that you make Clarke so happy.”

“She makes _me_ happy.”

“You love each other and will take care of each other. That makes Jake and me very happy.”

When the song ended Jake went to dance with Lexa and Abby danced with her daughter. After that several people came out to dance with Clarke and Lexa. Gus and Harvey, Monte and Bellamy, Betty and Alice as well as Rod and Todd from Lexa’s family and several others. After what seemed like forever Clarke and Lexa were able to get back into each other’s arms as the DJ played Ellie Goulding’s song _How Long Will I Love You._

“We should have done a dollar dance. We could have raked in some money that way.” Clarke was glad to be encircled by Lexa’s arms once again. It was where she felt the most loved and safe.

“I didn’t even know most of the people that danced with me.” Lexa knew some of them were Clarke’s family. She recognized them from Betty and Alice’s wedding but tonight was the first time she spoke to them. Fortunately Troy and Dave didn’t come. They were not invited and if they would have shown up Betty and Alice were going to kick their asses out the door.

“Did you notice that Monte came over and danced with me more than once?”

Lexa looked up in thought then back down to look at Clarke. “No, I don’t believe that I did.”

“I think he liked the dress a little too much.”

“How so.” Lexa’s eyes glanced downward at Clarke’s sleeveless dress which showed a little bit of cleavage.

“He kept doing that.” Clarke said.

“Doing what?” Lexa glanced up into Clarke’s eyes and then back down to Clarke’s chest. Her eyes quickly met Clarke’s again. “He was checking your boobs out?” Lexa saw Clarke nod then Lexa turned around to look into the crowd to see if she could see Monte. “Where is that little shit?”

Clarke tightened her hold on Lexa. “Whoa baby I took care of it.”

Lexa turned back to look at Clarke, both eyebrows were raised in question. “How did you do that?”

“I told him that if I caught him looking at my boobs again I would sneak into his dorm while he was sleeping and attach the AED pads to his testicles and I would give him a shock.”

“You didn’t…did you?” Lexa looked warily at Clarke.

Clarke nodded. “I also reminded him that you had a gun.”

“What happened then?”

“He apologized and he said before now he hadn’t really noticed that I was a girl. I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.”

“Did you and Betty have some sort of mind meld thing going on there because that is something that I would expect her to say and do.”

Clarke laughed. “Well I was thinking about grandma and what she would do in this situation so yeah.” Clarke wouldn’t really do something like that. “I just wanted to shock Monte a little bit. In the surprise at what I’m saying kind of way, not the shock to your chest or in this case testicles kind of way.”

Lexa laughed and pressed her forehead to Clarke’s as they continued to dance. “I’m part of this wacky family now.”

Clarke pulled back so she could look into Lexa’s face. “Yep, you’re stuck with all of us now.”

Lexa spotted Monte sitting at a table with Raven and his other coworkers. He was looking her way. Lexa pointed her finger at him like she had a gun and was going to shoot him. His eyes got big, and his face became red as he turned and looked away. Lexa shook her head and smiled. “I think I fit in just a little bit.”

“You fit perfectly.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hand up to her chest and pressed her hand there. “In my heart and against my body.”

Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke as the song ended and they made their way to their table. It felt like ages since they sat down. Lexa took a nice long drink of her water as they sat down and rested.

Soon they were up again to cut their cake and pose for more pictures. Clarke and Lexa carefully fed each other a piece of cake and then they were sitting back down at their table to have their cake and visit with the family.

Becky came over to sit next to Lexa with her second piece of cake. She had a little frosting on her nose. Lexa picked up a napkin and wiped it off.

“How did you get frosting on your nose?”

“I took a big bite of cake like this.” Becky picked up her piece of cake and brought it to her mouth. The angle of the cake as she took a bite did leave a little bit of frosting on her nose. Becky wrinkled her nose as Lexa wiped it off again.

Lexa laughed at Becky’s face. “So are you having fun?”

“Yes, this has been the most fun that I’ve had at a wedding…but it’s only my second so I don’t have a lot of experience.”

“I’m glad that you are having a lot of fun.” Lexa herself was having a pretty good time.

“Do you think you could dance with me a little tonight?” Becky asked.

“Sure as soon as you are done with your cake we will go dancing okay?”

Becky picked up her piece of cake and shoved the whole thing in mouth. She tried to talk around it but had to chew and swallow some of it before she could speak. “All done.” She smiled and Lexa could see bits of cake still in her mouth.

“Here drink some water and make sure you got down all of your cake.” _Kids._ Lexa smiled. _This is what Clarke and I get to look forward to._

Becky drank her water and showed Lexa that it was all gone. Lexa then picked up Becky and carried her out onto the dance floor.

 

Betty and Alice walked over to Clarke’s truck and gave Clarke and Lexa a hug. They had all of their gifts in their vehicle and was going to drop them off at the Clarke and Lexa’s house within the next couple of days. Hugs from Betty and Alice were followed by Abby and Jake.

“Now you remember to call us before you get on that plane tomorrow and call when you land so we know that you both made it okay.”

“Yes, mom we will.” Clarke promised.

“Have fun, send us a postcard even though you will get back before it get here.” Betty said. “Goodnight my darlings and congratulations. It was a nice wedding and great reception. My old feet are going to hate me tomorrow.”

“Come on honey, I will rub them for you.” Alice turned to Clarke, Lexa and Clarke’s parents. “Goodnight you all. We will talk to you later.” Alice wrapped her arm around Betty’s shoulder and waved as everyone told them goodnight.

Abby hugged Clarke and Lexa again and kissed them on the cheek. “We love you both. Have a safe trip.” Abby went to walk away with Jake and turned around. “Now remember to call.”

“They will honey. Come on.” Jake wrapped an arm around Abby’s shoulders. “Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight.” Clarke and Lexa both said as they watched Jake hold the door for Abby to get into their SUV.

“So Ms. Griffin are you ready to head to the hotel.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand.

“Yes, Ms. Griffin I am.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand and they turned to get into Clarke’s truck. “I believe you told me I could help you take off your dress. I’m still looking forward to that.”

“Oh I remember.” Clarke put the truck in gear and headed toward their hotel room. The night wasn’t over for them quite yet.

The past year had many wonderful moments for them. They had met, became friends and fell in love. Sticking by each other through injuries, crazy stalkers and exes which only strengthened the bond and love that they had for each other. What the future held for them they didn’t completely know as most of it was beyond their control but whatever happened they would face it together. Always together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I have posted. Hope people like it.


End file.
